Prohibited power
by Griffin Strange
Summary: Izuku wasn't born in a good way, nor was he born in a wrong way, the universe just decided to give him the one power that his universe feared, All for One, for many years he decided to hide it and pretend to be quirkless ... until he met the one person who was born exactly like him, Izuku met the original All for One. (IzukuXOchaxo AFO Izuku and heroes aren't really heroes ...)
1. A memorable day

"I hope I'm not late" asked a man as he approached a bench in a park.

"Not at all, I arrived just a minute ago" answered a teenager who was sitting on the same bench, it was late, around 7 PM. The air was just hot and the park completely empty, everyone left half an hour ago ... but the teenager didn't want to admit that he had been waiting all this time.

"Well then ... tell me how was school today ?" The usual question.

"... harsh ... as always ..." the usual answer "I guess you won't tell me about you this time too" why even ask ? This man was a complete mystery.

"Maybe one day" he answered as neutral as possible before siting next to the boy.

"That's what you always say ... our meetings have been going on for almost 5 years now"

"Humhum ... and each time you managed to pull out a story, I feel like an old man talking to his grandson in some kind of retirement home hahaha" He always tried to be funny, sometimes he was ... sometimes he was simply akward or creepy, it wasn't a problem though, the teenager knew this man was a good person.

"Aren't you ?" He ironically retorted.

"I'm young in my head, my body however, despite looking young is old ... very old, and ... I still have to keep this mask, it's not like I could go everywhere. I would scare someone to death with this" True to his words he was always wearing this massive black mask in form of a skull with a lot of tubes around it.

"I still wonder how people manage to not notice it" wondered the boy.

"Of course you know how ... or you are going to find out right ? Please go ahead, I do LOVE when you look smart in front of me"

"... a quirk ? ... it isn't passive then ... but ... if you use it in the streets then you can't really control it's effects either so ... my theory is that you can only suppress it ... like you are doing with me right now, am I right ?"

"Almost"

"Where was I wrong ?"

"The part of the streets, I can't stay our for a long time you know this fact"

"Ah ... yes ... that injury, you never showed it to me Sensei ... " Izuku remarked has he gestured at the mask of the man"

"You wouldn't like what you could see" the man looked above him, Izuku didn't understand what he was looking at, he could hear something in the tree ... then he realised it was only a couple of bird.

"It's happening soon ..." reminded Izuku.

"Oh, this famous school exam ? U.A. ... I'm still saying it is dangerous ... even for someone like you"

"I-I still believe that I can be a hero ... I haven't changed my mind"

"Even without a quirk ?" This sharp question definitely hurt the boy, the man felt guilt "... sorry I didn't mean to say that this way"

"No ... I understand what you wanted to say but ... I won't use quirks that do not belong to me ... I will use my power only when it's necessary"

"You are handicapping yourself, that's what I always tell you, but still ... I can't understand why you refuse to use it ... You only did once after all"

... The teenager didn't answer, instead he looked the other way.

"We are not so different ... you also keep saying this, but we are not the same, you told me how you used it but it doesn't mean I want to be exactly like you" the teenager answere back.

The man huffed ... Izuku couldn't discern with the mask if it was deception or if he simply accepted.

"Well ... I hope you know what you are doing ... just- ... don't hurt yourself, you became someone really important to me"

"... I won't let you down sir"

"Of course you won't my dear Izuku ... well ... here is an advice, at U.A. the entrance exam is literally destroying a bunch of robots in order to get points"

"R-robots ? But- how do you even know that ?"

"Hahaha it's not like it's a secret ... you haven't been digging that much, anyway I just wanted to say that wreaking havoc on some poor and weak robots isn't very heroic"

Izuku saw that obviously the man wanted to tell him something ...

"... you think it hides another part of the exam ?"

"Oh I don't think ..." he didn't say anything else, he really wanted that Izuku figures out the solution by himself.

"Not very heroic ... so there IS another exam ... right ?"

The old man laughed softly and stood up, he stretched a bit and started to walk away.

"Who knows ? You will tell me tomorrow right ?"

"I won't have the results tomorrow"

"I was talking about the exam went ! And who are you kidding ? You will get it ... good luck" he left ... yes tomorrow would definitely be a memorable day ... though he didn't know in which way.

* * *

_**The next day**_**_._**

* * *

Izuku just finished his breakfast and was getting ready to go out now he just needed his pair of gloves ... but he could only find one.

"... Izuku" Called his mother, she was holding the other glove in her hand "... I- ... I just wanted to say that I was proud of you ... no matter what happens, you are my son and-and nothing will ever change that, I- ... I always tried to support you as much as I could, maybe I was bad at my role, maybe I never knew exactly how to help you ... when we find out what was your quirk I- ... I was scared ... scared that you would never be able to have a normal life"

_"I'm so sorry ..." _it was such a long time ago.

"... this quirk was just- ... it wasn't bad, no quirk is good or bad, only the user is. When this incident with Katch- I mean Katsuki happened I feared the worst ... in the end no one remembers what happened, on that day I knew that you would never be able to use this quirk without being considered as a villain, a monster ... and still you never gave up, today you are giving everything you have and- ... and-" his mother gave everything she had for hin ... Izuku loved her ... more than anyone else.

"Mom ...you can stop ... you didn't have to prepare all of this for me ... in fact it's me that would be completely destroyed if I can't come back and get a positive result ... I'm scared, but you know I have met someone just like me ... we talked a lot together and today I think I'm ready"

"Your friend ... I trust you Izuku ... please, if you make it to U.A. make sure to bring him here"

"Hehe, I don't think he will accept but I will definitely ask him ... I should really go now"

"You still have two hours to be at U.A."

"You never have too much time" he answers grabbing his backpack before leaving his apartment ... "Not so heroic ..." and in one night he still haven't figured it out

"heroic ... what's heroic ?"

He had to take the tramway in order to get to U.A. ... he kept trying to understand what was the point of this exam ... of course people- ... people had to prove that their quirk were useful but ... but it isn't all what makes a hero.

It simply doesn't make sense ... this kind of exam is simply disgusting and unfair, what if someone doesn't have a quirk suited for fighting but-

The tram stopped, Izuku had reached his destination.

* * *

_**Three years ago.**_

* * *

_"What is this on your face ?"_

_"Just a scratch ... I tripped when I was using my phone"_

_"Oh alright ... are you gonna tell the same lie to your mother ?"_

_"... my poker face is that bad ? ... kacchan- he got angry again"_

_"Again ... and what was it all about ?"_

_"I- ... I had the best note for our last exam and- ... and he didn't"_

_"Jealousy then ... hum ... how pathetic, I still don't understand why you keep telling yourself he is your friend-"_

_"I'm not- it's just that-" The man turned around and stared at Izuku "I-... I- ..."_

_"See ? I just have to look serious and you lose all control ... there is a reason to why he keeps targeting you, I don't think he remembers the incident of course ... however he is abusing of your "quirkless" status ... as everyone is ... you look weak ... it's like a bucket of crab, each time one will try to climb up the others will just pull him back to the bottom"_

_"Please don't say that" Izuku's voice had became very low, he wasn't scared of being honest with this man ... he was just to scared of the truth._

_"... One day, eventually ... you will show him how weak he is compared to you"_

_"... I will ... but without this power"_

_The man stood up and walked away "I won't be here for a week ... I hope you can handle yourself during this time" but then he stopped "Oh, one last thing ... never be scared of being smarter than the others as it is probably your best weapon"_

_Izuku smiled and waved goodbye at the man._

* * *

**Day of the entrance exam.**

* * *

The gates of U.A were massive, the school was almost a small city by itself ... or a big military base, depends of your point of view. But right after the gate the inside was more welcoming, a bunch of trees with pink leaves, some were falling with the wind.

He stopped for a moment to look around him, but he didn't pay attention to the people walking around him ... especially one who had planned to push him away.

"OUT OF MY WAY" Izuku was pushed aside and he almost fell down ... he didn't even received a look, his former best friend just kept walking. The other students around them were already losing interest and making their way inside.

"Are you okay ?" That however was unusual, Izuku looked behind him and saw a hand.

"Ye-yes I'm fine, it was nothing thank y-" Izuku grabbed the hand and as he stood up he realised that this hand actually belonged to a girl ... a very cute girl with brown hair and round cheeks, with a marvelous pair of eyes.

"I don't even know what this kind of person is doing here ... do you know him ?"

"I-I do ... but do-don't worry ... it's not important" Izuku had to go further, or else he would regret it, the most obvious option he had was to ask a general question "yo-you are here for the exam too right ?"

"Hehe yes ... actually it's great to be able to talk with someone else to- ... well, to release some pression right ?"

"You don't know anyone here either I suppose"

"No ... I'm Ochaco Uraraka" He got her name, at this point he would probably be able to accept his failure, he already accomplished something even harder.

"Izu-Izuku Midoriya, Th-that's my name, y-yes ... we still have some time before going to the conference room ... so ... how about we stick together ?"

"Sure ! I was going to ask the same thing"

Well ... Sensei was right, being himself was hard but oh how it felt good ... and wow he actually spoke to a girl ? And got her name ? In less than one minute ? He was proud enough to feel proud multiple times in a row ... or he was probably becoming crazy.

"... hello ?"

"Uh what- oh ... I spaced out didn't I ? Please don't tell me I said weird things"

"N-no you didn't say anything ... still we should go now, just in case we get lost, this place is gigantic"

"Yeah ... I wonders if every door is as great as the main gate"

"Most likely yes ... I'm so scared, I wonder what the exam is all about"

"... robots ..." Izuku said softly

... they kept walking, Ochaco didn't quite catch what Izuku said but it sounded really important.

"What ? You said robots ?"

"Y-yeah ... a good friend of mine told me what it would be ... he didn't told me everything though, that would be cheating ... I guess ?"

"Robots then ... I suppose I can deal with this, my quirk is called Zero Gravity, I can suppress the impact of gravity on anything I touch ... almost anything, it has to be solid and I have a weight limit, and also ... well not time limit but I get sick if I do it for too long"

Izuku had to resist ... such a quirk was simply too interesting, it had so much possibilities, what if she could hold her quirk long enough ? Would the object or the person end up deriving somewhere, who knows, in space ? To the moon ? Could she use it on herself ?

"And you, what's your quirk Izuku ?"

"M-mine ? ... well I- ... I-"

"... Is it related to the gloves ? If it's akward we can talk about something else you know, I'm not forcing you"

"I- ... yes sorry I'd rather not talk about my- ... my quirk yes"

They kept heading toward the conference room, they didn't talk much more on their way they mostly asked each others about their schools, exchanging phone numbers, planning to have lunch together eventually ... it felt so Strange especially for Izuku.

According to the schedule the written exams had to last for three hours but the physical exam however had no special indication.

Anyway, once they reached the conference room, which was in fact a gigantic amphitheatre, they both received a seat number and a subject for the written exam. Ochaco looked rather confident, she could since the written exam wasn't necessary to be received ... according to the schedule again, who knows why the staff of U.A. still use this exam if the results do not matter.

Izuku's subject concerned, math, history and ... some kind of question about a hostage situation ... heroic philosophy ? He could face math and history but ... damn this last part, there is no perfect answer for such a question, he would just have to take the best option ...

* * *

_**Three Years**_ ago.

* * *

_"What is this look on your face ? Something bad happened ?"_

_"... I- ... I wondered ... heroes can't be everywhere right ? Then ... they can't save everyone"_

_"Of course ... just like the police, it happens ... why though ?"_

_"You know I like to read articles about heroes and their quirks right ? ... well I- ... I found some reports about the villain named Muscular-"_

_"Trash ... tshhh ... excuse me I shouldn't have interrupted you, if I had to give you an answer ... imagine this situation, there is great war, a massive one between two civilisations of fighters, you are part of one of them and this one is pacifist ... however the other one simply thinks about killing everything and it is about to win ... if you could end the war by destroying the entire hostile civilisation along with yours ... would you do it ?"_

_"... What would happen if I do that ?"_

_"Simple ... no more war ... all the other civilisations are saved ... but yours will be gone forever ... in order to save billions you killed millions without their consent"_

_Izuku thought really hard about this question ..._

_"Do not bother trying to find another way ... this is your lesson for today ... It's about sacrifice, you have to understand that, No ... not everyone can be saved that's a fact ... but you shall never give up because of this"_

_"Sensei ... you are always talking about how most heroes are bad and corrupted by the system ... and yet you are helping me ... why ?"_

_"Because I think you can be different ... the right man in the wrong place can make all the difference ... yes, I won't rephrase this one"_

_"I should go now ... Mom is waiting for me"_

_"Oh yes, I'm not keeping you ..."_

* * *

**After the written exam.**

* * *

In the end Izuku considered that he did great, he managed to found Ochaco again outside for their lunch.

"So ? Your subject ?"

"Economy and chemistry ... and something about quirk analysis"

"Oh, I would have liked this last one"

"Quirk analysis ?"

"Y-yes, I-I like to do that a lot ! ... h-here look" Izuku took his most recent notebook from his backpack and showed it to Ochaco.

He regretted this choice, he could actually end up looking like a stalker.

"W-wow ! It's so detailed" She closed it after reading the fifth page and took a look at the cover "Number fourteen ?! You made that many ?"

"Yes, I don't remember exactly when I started ..."

Ochaco noticed that the cover was a bit burned "Something happened ? An accident ?" She asked pointing at the burned corner.

"Not exactly ... I think we are going to be separated for the practical exam ... so ... good luck if that's the case ... and if it's not well ... we could help each others right ?"

"But- ... what about the points ?"

"Don't worry about me ... I won't try to steal yours ... as long as you don't try to steal mines"

"Seems fair then"

A bell rang, lunch time had ended, all the examines converged to another conference room, still a massive one very similar to the other in which Izuku had taken the written exam ... but still an actual room made for conferences.

Izuku was far away from Ochaco once again, not a surprise, however he ended up being RIGHT next to Katsuki Bakugo, hopefully he wouldn't notice him ... at least he didn't so far.

The rules of the practical exam were presented by Present Mic ... and the conference quickly turned into a one man show. The rules were simple three types of robots, each giving one, two or three points upon destruction.

There was also one last robot but this one didn't give any point for it's destruction, instead Present Mic simply said that the examines should just avoid it if it ever appears ...

Once the conference ended the examines were sent to some kind of training facility inside U.A. Izuku didn't see Ochaco on his way, if he was right they were supposed to be in the same area.

The facility was enormous, obviously U.A. really enjoyed to do everything more than seriously ... the examines were given a few minutes so they could change, Izuku had a blue suit ... he didn't thought too much about what he should be wearing for the exam ... expected for the gloves.

* * *

_**Four**__** years ago**_**_._**

* * *

_"Gloves ? ... that's new, the new "hyped" thing maybe ?"_

_"N-no ... in fact I had to ask you if this kind of gloves could prevent me from-"_

_"Using your quirk, I know why you are wearing this, I tried this method myself to see what could stop me ... it doesn't work like that"_

_Izuku gritted his teeth and proceeded to tear apart the gloves but an hand stopped him._

_"But-... they can be helpful psychologically, quirks do not only activate if you want it, your state of mind is a factor too and if the gloves make you feel safer then that's a solution"_

_"But you just said-"_

_"That it didn't stopped me from __using__ my quirk, I never said that it wasn't harder to use it ... you did not listen until then end, as a good student you are trying to understand as fast as possible and I admire that, but you also have to listen sometimes"_

_"Sorry Sensei ..."_

_"... You should try black and green ... it matches very well with your hair"_

* * *

**Present time.**

* * *

The other examines sounded very "confident" about this exam, Izuku heard some discussing together as he was looking for Ochaco.

"At the very least we have one less rival to worry about ... look how skinny he is"

"Yeah, compared to us he won't last for long ... lucky us"

Bastards ... they shouldn't underestimate him ... there ! He found her again, she was trying to focus ... he decided to wait befo-

"Hey you ! Are you trying to interfere with everyone else on this exam ?" Another examine in a blue suit grabbed Izuku by the shoulder and dragged him further away from Ochaco.

"W-what ?"

"Don't you see she is trying to focus ?!" Either he was doing this on purpose or he really over reacted ... anyway this was just getting annoying.

"Of course I'm seeing this, you never imagined that we could be friends or that I had no intention to disturb her at all ?" Izuku really had to work out his character, his answer only made the other examine raise an eyebrow.

"STAAAAAAAART !" This came out from absolutely nowhere, the massive doors of the training facility opened and everyone simply stood in front for five seconds.

Izuku knew he should go but he really wanted to find Ochaco first-

"What are you waiting for ?" Asked a voice through a loud speaker "Go on ! You are wasting time"

He didn't have much choice now, he was already far behind the group and he had lost Ochaco. Izuku ran after one of the group and tried to find a part of the city where the robots were still active.

And it wasn't that simple ... he had ... no quirk, he couldn't simply smash the robots like most of the other examines did and most of the time someone else would steal his robot.

Ten minutes later he still didn't have any point ... It was now or never, he had to figure out what was the other part of the exam or else-

Suddendly a building collapsed right next to him and on top of it there was an enormous metal hand, no wonder it was the famous zero point robot. The other examines started to run away and so did Izuku, they were all running toward the exit as if the exam was already finished, instead Izuku just hid between two buildings if only he could figure out what Sensei meant ...

"H-help !" Someone yelled from the street in which the zero point robot had emerged ... Ochaco ... Izuku ran toward the origine of the voice without thinking and his friend was here stuck under a rubble, half oh her body was being crushed.

The robot was getting closer ... no one was here to help her and the other examines were just running away without even giving her a look ...

"N-no ... that's not fair" Izuku ran the opposite way.

The robot was getting closer, already his head was moving and aiming at Ochaco.

"I-Izuku ?! I'm stuck !"

"I see that ! You can't use your quirk ?"

"N-no I- ... I'm ... exhausted"

She was losing consciousness either because she was panicking or because she couldn't breath considering her position, Izuku tried but he couldn't move the debris ...

"A lesson about sacrifice ... just this once-" Izuku quickly took of both of his gloves and took Ochaco's hand "I'm making a choice Sensei"

* * *

**_One Year ago_**_**.**_

* * *

_"Using a quirk without taking it ?"_

_"Yes ... made some experiments about this when I used a quirk that forces another quirk to activate"_

_"It works ?__"_

_"Not on every quirks but mostly on contact quirks ... I just thought this fact could be interesting ... hahaha I don't even know how many quirks you analysed but what's funny is that you could never analyse your own quirk"_

_"It's not like I could ..."_

_"You never asked your mother ? You said that her quirk wasn't so strong and- Oh nevermind ... telekinesis right ? Or the equivalent ... bad idea-"_

_"It could either hurt me or my mother more than any other quirk I could take, that would be the case for any quirk which requires a sensible muscle like the brain, the hearth or the lungs for example, it might also explains why our quirk doesn't work on mutations"_

_"... did you write this ?"_

_"I made some theory ..."_

_"Oh ... may I have a look one day ?"_

_"I thought you couldn't read"_

_"I can't but I can ask someone to do so ... and I could also correct some informations if you want"_

_"That would be great ..."_

* * *

**Present time.**

* * *

Izuku pressed Ochaco's other hand as well has his own other hand on the biggest ru**P**ble above Ochaco and the rubble started to float, just enough so he could get Ochaco away.

And he managed to save her at the very last moment, the next second the robot's fist ended right where Ochaco was previously stuck.

"STOOOPPPPP ! AND THAT WILL BE ALL THANK YOU ! SEE YOU IN TWO WEEKS ! ... MAYBE !" Announced Present Mic through the speakers once again.

The giant robot seemed to shut down, Izuku carefully dropped Ochaco in a safe spot and he collapsed on the ground ... there he goes ... he completely failed the exam but on the good side he saved someone and managed to make a friend ...

"Places ! Places everyone, and again they thought it was funny to just make it pop in the middle of nowhere and- Hey ! It's not the time to sleep !"

Izuku stood up in surprise as a cane hit is head, it was an old woman "R-recovery girl !"

"Ah at least you know my name, what happened to your friend ?" She said pointing at the body of Ochaco with her cane.

"Sh-she got stuck under some rubbles and I think she lost consciousness because her body was being compressed"

"Good observation, here you are going to help me would you ! Carry her ... It's not like I'm going to do everything myself right ?"

"Y-yes !"

* * *

**Half an hour later.**

* * *

Ochaco opened her eyes ... she was on something soft ... a bed ? And the room she was in was completely white.

"Ah ! See, I told you she was alright" an old lady face appeared above Ochaco.

"W-where am I ?" She asked clearly confused by the drastic change of environment.

"You lost consciousness during the exam, so your friend over here carried you to the infirmary" she pointed her thumb behind her, Izuku was sitting on a chair and waving awkwardly.

"Izuku ! Thank you !"

"Without him Nezu's toy would have crushed you, the rubbles were already barely letting you breath and your ankle was getting twisted ... don't worry though, right now your are in the exact same state as you were this morning"

"Thank you- ..."

"Recovery girl, I guess we will be seeing each others a lot if you managed to make a good score, I was watching but not judging so it's not up to me ... but I can tell that you made a great performance"

"R-really ?! Thank you !" She made it ! Her parents will be so happy.

"Stay here for five minutes please ... I just have a few things to see before you leave"

"No problem ... and you Izuku ? How was the exam ?"

"M-me ? I- ... hehe I think I did as great as you" his smile seemed honest but their was somethings off with it ... "Well I- ... oh no ! I'm late ! SorryIhavetoleavemymomiswaitingformebutIreallywantedtostayuntilyouwakeuplet'stexteachotherslatergoodbye !"

Ochaco only understood that his mom was waiting ... but she was still impressed that he managed to put so much in ten seconds.

When recovery girl came back with a cup of water and a bunch of paper she looked sad.

"Something is wrong ?" Asked Ochaco

"Oh ... no ... He is right ... he really did a great job, there is in fact two kind of point system ... villain and hero points if you prefer ... he got 0 villain points but by saving you he probably got the maximum amount of hero points"

"So ... why are you so ... down ?"

"Even with a hightsocre like this he won't get in"

"Why ?"

"... he is quirkless"


	2. Final adjustments

**Here is chapter 2! Damn I think I'm really getting somewhere with this story, this time nothing will be rushed or akward or too OOC! And again I would like to thank my Beta Reader Legomasterlord (aka LM for short) who is doing an amazing work... and knows a lot of memes btw :D**

_Legomasterlord: Yep, but have to keep one contained, or he might kill one of us. Anywho reviews !_

MIKE202303

Nice but he ain't quirkless lol

_LM: True... So true._

**Oh yeah forgot about that... he can answer reviews with me great ... and yeah he isn't quirkless but it's not like he can go around stealing quirks hahaha.**

Legomasterlord  
He's "quirkless"? That's a funny joke...  
Izuku (MDBH): Oh *beep*-t.  
Prepare yourself UA... *grabs a knife and draws blood from hand* because I don't think so...  
Heh heh heh... Ha ha ha ha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

_LM: Am I the only one thinking of rituals here?_

**Did you just answer your own f****ing review? Wow... that's 4th wall breaking, you are under arrest !**

_LM: TRY IT! I'LL UNLEASH THE MOST DESTRUCTIVE MEME THAT HAS BEEN BROUGHT BACK BY DEVILARTIMIS!_

**_(What the hell is a Devilartimis ?)_**

RiyuujinHimari  
YES  
This is how you do a izuafo au. I don't mind the interactions with sensei but I'll be overjoyed when we get to kamino

love this, please keep it up

_LM: We will._

**Yeah we definitely will! (Though I'm still the one doing all the hard work hahaha...)**

ChaosAlpha5  
Pretty interesting plot so far. Well written as well. I am looking forward to more chapters of "Prohibited Power" in the coming future!

_LM: Thank you for your support then._

**Yeah... and buy us a coffee! (Or a bit coin so I can stop wasting my life writing fanfiction for free :D**)

Speckledblight  
I like the way that this is written,  
could I ask how much and how often you will update?  
Just for reference.

_LM: When we have a chapter ready, we look at it, and then upload it. If that's what you wanted to know._

**Each time I feel like a chapter is "done" I send it to Lego and he sends it back to me under the form of a DocX, update time will vary as I have many stories to update but I really just update some when I feel like I found a good chapter or when I'm motivated (MHA is mostly the one which gets updated at least once a weak)**

* * *

"You are staring..."

"The letter is supposed to arrive tonight, how could I not be staring at the ground?"

"Did this girl talk with you?"

"She did... thank you again."

"Uhhehe ... looks like my teaching ended up giving you a girlfriend, this... feels really awkward."

"N-not yet!"

"Oh trust me, with this kind of charisma you can get her without even trying."

"Charisma?!"

"Yes... I never tried myself but... hehehe I guess you could give me some reports."

"Absolutely not! I won't be part of this kind of experiment."

"Never said you had to ... tell me... what's written on your file considering your quirk."

"Quirkless."

"Humhum... and you did hid your little use of the All for One during the exam right?"

"I pressed her hand on the tube at the same time as I did, this way it looks like I'm pushing the rubbles away."

"Good... because if they find out you have a quirk then this could be a real problem and not only for you."

"... care to explain?"

"Oh... very simple, falsifying official documents, as well as using them in order to infiltrate a national establishments-"

"Don't you think it's already going too far?"

"I'm just getting started Haha..."

"Well sorry but my mom is waiting... I shouldn't have phrased it like that."

"See? This kind of charisma... now go, I have places to be too."

* * *

However Izuku didn't say one thing, indeed he and Ochaco had been texting to each other until tonight and one of the main subjects concerned how he actually helped her to move away from under the rubbles.

The only explanation he could use was that he used her own quirk by pressing her hand against the rubble, but Ochaco kept arguing that her quirk didn't really work like that, Izuku could only answer that he had no idea of how he managed to activate it then.

He also avoided the subject of Ochaco with his mother, though she did ask a lot about how the exam went on. Tonight there was Katsudon, his favorite plate... and now he was staring at a fish head... or rather at it's eyes.

"I-IZUKU?! ARE YOU OKAY?!" He had no idea of how much time he just spent looking at the fish head but his mother's expression was enough to tell that it was far longer than it should have been for any sane human being.

"Y-yes! Sorry... I'm just... you know, the letter... still nothing?"

"W-well... we can always hope, it isn't 9 PM yet hehe-" someone knocked at the door... and for a moment the whole family froze, Izuku dropped his fish head and his mother almost ended up losing her balance.

"Th-the... THE LETTER!" Izuku was about to run at the door himself but in an outburst his mother was gone from the table and at the door greeting someone... and the said someone sounded really scared by his mom's sudden moment of aggressiveness.

She came back with a blank face... and an half crushed letter in her hands.

"it's-it's here!" She dropped on her knees, losing both her words and the control of her own body, Izuku grabbed the letter and examined it for a moment, there was U.A.'s seal on it. His mother gave him a nod and in the next minute he was locked inside his bedroom.

The decisive moment... a letter in front of him with either an open door to his dream or... he couldn't think about the failure. He reached for the seal... it was very well glued to the letter, he pulled with all his strength until the envelope was teared apart.

Inside there was... a small metal disk ? With a big button... he pressed it and an hologram appeared.

"Is it recording? ... I should try again- *BIP* Hello? Maybe the volume is a bit d- *BIP* TEST?!- *BIP*" At first Izuku though it was a very bad joke but as he watch all this nonsense he started to recognize the person in the hologram... he had already saw him; Nezu, the director of U.A. himself!

"There! Sorry, I'm not used to record anything as my dear colleagues are the only ones to do it... and they have a full set too... anyway! This is indeed an hologram for your exam results, not a joke or an error, so... Izuku Midoriya, I have take a personal interest in you... your quirkless status is part of your situation."

This recording already sounded relatively tense...

"You see each year after the exam we carefully watch records of the examines, and we attribute points according to their performance... you scored 0 against the robots, I suppose you have already guessed that, it's not a problem, I'm not saying you had absolutely no chance but you definitely had a disadvantage... I should have stipulated that weapons were allowed... as long as their are not lethal of course,"

Makes sense... so far Nezu was exactly as most of the article he read described him, serious and... performant.

"Now considering the other system of point... the hero points... well me and my colleagues did not have the same point of view... most of them tried to give an unfair amount of point and by unfair I mean almost negative. But they forgot that I get the finale answer and you, Izuku Midoriya... with a total of 80 points you are ranking first for the entrance exam!"

"...first..." Izuku's mind was 5 seconds away, from blowing the f*** up.

"... I suppose that now you are ready to listen again," Nezu casually counted ten seconds in his recording, "I really would like to talk with you! So I personally invite you for a meeting one day before the official start of the school year! There must be an official pass in the envelope, and there is also my phone number, if you have any problem contact me."

Before Nezu was done Izuku had already put the phone number in his phone and written it in at least three different places in his room.

When he opened the door of his bedroom once again his mother was still doing circles in the corridor, completely unaware that he was out.

"...I'm ... done?"

"Ahhhh! Izuku! S-so?"

"W-well... it's, um... unclear... I'm kinda first of the exam but... I still have to meet with the director himselfandohpleaseslapmesoIknowitisnotadream-"

"Izuku stop mumbling! When and where is this meeting taking place?"

"U.A. ... the day before the start of the year." ... Phone conversation between Izuku and Ochaco

* * *

"The director himself? I heard that he was a mouse or something."

(**LM: Actually, Nezu can be considered a cross-breed between a dog-mouse-bear, to form... a dease? I made that up.**

**GS : don't worry, I always thought he was only a VERY big mouse (reference to Disney ? Or maybe he is a mutant Ewok from the Christmas star wars movies ?) :/ )**

"A mix to be exact, it's because I was first for the exam hahaha... no hard feelings?"

"N-no not at all! I'm really happy, in fact did you know I was fourth?"

"F-fourth?! That's amazing! Then both of us will get into the hero course for sure!"

"..." Izuku received no answer for a moment.

"Ochaco? Did I lose the signal?"

"I-I'm here sorry! Just had something burning... I really hope it will work out for you, did he confirm anything?"

"W-well... no he... didn't in fact, just said that he was really interested in... in my performance yes, and he wanted to meet me in person."

"Still that's one day before we start, I guess it tells a lot already... how many points?"

"80... and you?"

"28 villain points and 45 rescue points."

"Wow, that's a lot, I guess you really get a hightscore with this second system and 28? You destroyed so much robots! Your quirk is awesome... I wonder how you got your rescue points."

"M-me too... maybe It's because you rescued me? Who knows how they even give the points."

"That's a good question... well, I should leave you now my mom is probably making circles in front of my bedroom and we still haven't finished to eat... why is my life so hard?"

"Hehehe, you are free, I have to go eat too, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Izuku hang up and finally breathed... to be interrupted once again by his brother who literally burst into his room.

"You have a girlfriend?! Please don't leave me alone I'm not ready to see you go! I'M NOT SO OLD YET !" Before he could reply his mother proceeded to strang- correction, tightly hug him to show her love. Sooooo did not almost say strangle to death... heh heh...

* * *

A few days later, U.A.'s front gate

* * *

"Great... It's closed, maybe there is an intercom or something?" Izuku walked around the gate for about five minutes without finding anything... well there was a regular mailbox but nothing else.

Last solution he had to use Nezu's phone number... he waited until finally someone answered.

"Hello! Nezu is here! Who is calling?"

"M-mister Nezu! I'm Izuku Midoriya, you asked to meet me and-"

Before he could add anything the gate opened and behind it stood a very little person.

"Sorry I forgot it was supposed to be closed, the staff is enjoying their last day off... anyway come, come! We have so much to discuss... and even more paperwork behind."

"P-paper work?"

"Yes, about your inscription, assurances and all the boring stuff, as if you were being hired for a pizzeria night guard shift."

Nezu turned around and headed inside U.A. with Izuku trotting behind to keep up with him.

"I'm-I'm not exactly sure why I am here... what are going to talk about exactly ?"

"Hum? Oh yes, I couldn't tell you everything since I had a limit with the hologram projector, what you have to know is that right now you are not officially a student at U.A.."

"But you said-"

"I said I had the last word but I couldn't simply tell to all the teacher that their decision didn't matter... and in that case it was simply unfair, they "almost" all agreed to not let you in because you are quirkless and they assumed you wouldn't be able to keep up with the program, I completely disagree with this, so right now I'm doing everything to let you in."

"Thank you sir, it really means a lot to me."

"However I fear that they won't stop here, even if I let you in the teachers aren't going to treat you as a simple student."

"It's fine... I'm used to this kind of 'things'."

They reached Nezu's office, it was very simple, a big desk, a pair of shelfs and a few chairs, there was also a wonderful view on the whole school, or at least a great part of it.

"Have a seat." Nezu went behind his desk and instead of sitting in his chair he sat directly on the desk in front of Izuku, so they were at the same level, "Now before we start I want you to do one thing."

Nezu opened a drawer and took out a few sheets of paper.

"That's-"

"Yes, you see your written exam results were simply perfect... I want you to do it again, here on front of me."

Nezu dropped the sheets in front of Izuku and took out a pen for him, "I'm not implying that you cheated or anything, it's just a little test that I made myself."

Himself? Izuku took a look at the subject... it was twice as long as the exam he had already passed and way harder... but this time there was something really close from quirk analysis.

"H-how much time do I have?"

"As much as you need, meanwhile I will prepare the papers for your inscription... oh and if you need anything simply call me." Izuku nodded as an answer and started exploring the subject, once Nezu saw that Izuku was concentrated he left his office.

In fact he lied, everything was ready, he just wanted to see how Izuku looked like and what kind of person he was.

"Poor boy... you really like to go all out right?" Asked an old woman on his path.

"Plus Ultra right? I didn't make something impossible don't worry... just almost clearly impossible."

"Humph, close enough... you are really going to let him in?"

"You disagree with my decision? I never thought you would... I'm deceived."

"I don't care if he is quirkless or not, I'm just worried about what the others will do to him, you know how cruel the human kind is."

"That's exactly why I'm giving him a chance, because he could become as cruel as them and if young Midoriya happened to be pushed too far then I fear the worst... he has the talents, the capacities to become a great hero... he just lacks the ways and the help to do so."

"... Fine, but I won't treat him differently either."

"Then that's settled... do you want to watch him with me?"

"No, I'm not a psychopath and I have an appointment, enjoy the show alone." Nezu raised both of his arm in a comic way, Recovery Girl simply sighed and left.

Nezu had cameras everywhere, now the walls also had eyes, from a security room he could see Izuku work, eventually he stopped for about thirty seconds before scribbling again without stopping. Nezu was impressed by Izuku's determination and he hoped that he would be even more by his results.

But there was one detail that seemed off... Nezu couldn't figure out why Izuku was wearing gloves while he was working... maybe he forgot to take them off?

Three hours later Izuku finally dropped his pen and read the whole subject once again, then he took out his phone and called Nezu.

"Sir, I finished the subject!"

"Excellent! I'll be back in a few minutes," he came back in the next minute and found Izuku looking around at the office.

"I will have a look at it later, thank you." he grabbed Izuku's subject and put it back in a drawer "Now... concerning your class, you will join class 1-A, you deserve it after all... oh and, it wasn't supposed to be revealed before the start of the year but... All Might himself will be tearching at U.A.." 3, 2, 1...

"A-ALL MIGHT?!"

"Yes, he will be teaching for the next generation of heroes, and you will be part of it."

"It's an honor!"

"Hahaha, I'm glad that an individual like you is going to be part of our school... wait... oh right, yes! So as I was saying my colleagues have no idea that you will be a student and some- especially Aisawa are gonna try to expel you."

"E-expel? Isn't that a bit over dramatic?"

"The person I'm talking about already expelled a whole class one their first day... just make sure to not... hum ... annoy him."

"Wait-" Izuku took out a notebook from his backpack "...do you mind if I take some notes?"

"Absolutely not... so next we have... never mind I think Mic won't bother you that much if you have good grades and if you eventually listen to his show on the radio."

"Seems easy to do."

"And then we have..."

* * *

Later that day

* * *

"You spent almost half of your day taking notes about your teachers just to not get expelled? ...what a great shot of U.A." Sensei was "having a look" at Izuku's notes on U.A.'s teachers and what he should avoid to do once he was at U.A.

"It's not that bad... Nezu is really friendly and he said he will support me."

"You won't always be able to rely on him... one day you will have to show everyone what you can do, you will have to show them that you are not a weak quirkless..."

"...there is one last thing I have to tell you... well have... It's not important since you will know tomorrow probably but... All Might will be teaching at U.A."

There was an akward silence, Sensei tightened his grip on his pant and stared at the horizon.

"Oh? Really?"

"I... I know you do not like him... at all so... sorry, I should have kept this for me, wrong topic..."

"... maybe one day I will tell you why I hate him, anyway... I really hope you will survive your first day."

"That's the baptism of fire right?"

"Indeed that's the right expression, do not misunderstand what I'm about to say but... you will have to realise, very soon, that U.A. is much more close from a military school than you think,"

"... if you say so, I have to go now, see you later!"

"Hahaha yes yes ..." Izuku took back his notebook and left his Sensei alone.

"Please... stay safe," Sensei whispered to the wind, "...No... you won't be."

* * *

Izuku barely had the time to call Ochaco, when he got back home it was already 9 PM and after eating he still had to triple check everything for tomorrow... and once he had finished it was already 11 PM, his mom was sleeping since an hour at least.

"Why do I always have to run somewhere?"

And right when he was about to collapse in his bed still wearing his clothes another detail hit him in the face... he had no costume ready and Nezu didn't gave him anything, he will just drop something at his office tomorrow if he figures out somethin ... well he did see each year for U.A.'s festival that the student had some kind of blue and white suit, maybe he will get one like this.

He was about to take of his clothes when he felt something grabbing him from behind and pulling. At first everything was black, he couldn't move at all and then he hit something, the ground? It was stone and it was cold, his surroundings were in the dark but there was a few light sources, a bunch of screens, one light and... red sparkles? It was getting really really close from him.

"Sorry but It was necessary." That voice...

"S-Sensei?! B-but where are we? Did you bring me here?"

"Answers, yes that's me, you are in my... well, call it a Lair, and I brought you here because I don't think you will be able survive your first day."

Izuku stood up to look around, he knew that Sensei had... a dark past, but he never knew that he lived in this place.

"Did you really have to this in the middle of the night?"

"From what I see you weren't sleeping yet and you are well awake."

"I was about to do so, I just spent the three last hours making sure that I was ready."

"Good, because now I will spend the next two hours making sure you are physically ready."

"Sensei I can't-"

"Why? Because you do not trust me? No you do. Because it's too late? From what I learnt heroes never knows when things are going to happen and they do not decide whether or not they do work. And finally... How are you going to defeat a bunch of talented kids with their quirks when you won't even use your's?"

Izuku was speechless, Sensei pushed him to his limits, and he knew that he would not stop until he was right... and in the end Sensei wasn't simply using logic to win this argument, this time he was right, Izuku had absolutely no way to fight against them right now.

"... Yes... You are right again, what should I do then?"

"Simple, I'm going to help you, for the next two hours I will give you some basics and some movements from my own set."

"R-really? Your own?"

"I may have to tell you again that I lived for over two centuries, I know exactly how to fight, even when I can't use any quirks... see this as a... passing of the torch."

"You really now how to make things great."

"Most of the time... now dodge."

* * *

Inko had never felt so proud and relieved, her son would finally become a hero even if it had to be the long way around and through many hardships. She made sure to wake him up soon enough so he could at least recover a bit from this long night, he really wanted this first day to be perfect.

"Sorry mom, I couldn't find my gloves." Inko was still preparing the breakfast.

"Don't worry you still have an hour to get ready," she took a plate and turned around to give it to Izuku when she discovered that her son had a red mark on his cheek "What happened?!" She asked almost dropping the plate on the ground to check on Izuku.

"N-nothing don't worry, I fell from my bed because I thought I was late, hahaha."

Lie, of course it was a lie... but he didn't came back with this mark yesterday so how did he get it? It wasn't serious after all so she could just act like she believed him.

"Oh, I'm relieved then, now finish your breakfast and go ! You don't want to be late on your first day, and make sure to say hi to your girlfriend."

"She isn't my girlfriend!"

* * *

Later at U.A.

* * *

Sensei went all out on him... but it was worth the cost, Izuku didn't really learn "fight" movements, he would rather describe them as dodging... he didn't have a great body either. Next time he will have to avoid being hurt, his mom really didn't seem to like that ... he wasn't even sure it would be useful on his first day ... what could possibly happens ?

Ochaco lived further away than him from U.A. so she would probably reach the school later, he didn't know if she was in the same class than him ...

"1-A... 1-A... 1-..." Izuku stopped in front of a fifteen foot tall door with "1-A" labelled on it.

"Izuku!" Called someone behind him.

"Ah Ochaco! I think I found my class."

"You mean ours then! That's great!" Ochaco took a look at the wall and tried to imagine how big was the room, "Do you think it's bigger on the inside?"

"Who knows... we should get in before our teacher arrives... unless he is already in..."

"It's only 7 : 53... I guess we have some time ahead of us... hey, what's that on your face?"

"The red mark? I hit my desk this morning, thought I was late."

"You... hit your desk... it must be really sharp then."

"Yes-yes, a really sharp one... oh also, I talked with the director about our uh... homeroom teacher... just avoid talking about fun and... routine."

Ochaco became suspicious "... What did you two talk about?"

"Too much... won't tell you more though... should we get in now? I mean... we won't become heroes if we just stare at the door."

"Alright, you first then."

"Why me?"

"You were the one to suggest, and beside you are taller than me so if it's a weird trap then you may act as a human shield." Izuku didn't know if it was humor or logic so he simply opened the door and took a look inside the classroom.

It was... awfully normal, students talking to each others about their quirks and the exam... and especially two students roaring at each others.

"Oh crap." Izuku turned around and got out of the classroom almost pushing Ochaco on his way.

"H-hey what's wrong?"

"Second row, last seat... I guess you recognize him."

Ochaco slightly opened the door to take a look too "Oh... they kept him in then? That's weird... Are you scare of him?"

"I'm not... but if he realises I'm here I will definitely have an angry explosive guy on my back in the next second."

"Why would he do that? You know him right? What's wrong with him?"

"This, is Katsuki Bakugo, quirk explosion, has been praised for his quirk all his life and... is basically a heartless cocky bastard who thinks everyone is inferior to him."

"... that's clever ... but you are still gonna have to get inside."

"How much time do I have?"

"7 : 56 ! comon now get inside!"

Izuku took a serious expression and opened the door once again... but maybe worth too much enthusiasm as half of the class now stared at him.

"H-hehe sorry, the wind I guess."

"You!" A tall student walked toward Izuku and bowed, "I recognize you from the entrance exam, please let me apologize!"

"D-don't really it's nothing, I am-"

"Izuku Midoriya the one who scored first at the entrance exam, congratulation, I am Tenya Iida."

Ochaco popped up next to Izuku and waved at Tenya, "I don't know if you remember me but I helped you with a robot."

"Oh yes! You are the girl with the gravity quirk." Iida proceeded to shake Ochaco's hand, "Thank you! I guess that thanks to you we both earned hero points!"

"It was nothing really, I am Ochaco Urara-"

"If you are here to socialise then get out!" Ochaco turned around to find out who said that but she found nothing.

"Down here." she looked down and found a yellow sleeping bag on the floor, "Better, now all of you have five seconds to be on your seats and silent."

The class executed the sleeping bay's order, but as Izuku was moving toward his place he ended up face to face with Katsuki. If he could he would have yelled something but right now they had to be on their seats so he simply pushed Izuku.

"...we will have to work on this... anyway," the sleeping bag opened revealing a man completely dressed in black, expect for some kind of scarf, he looked VERY tired or like someone who was still recovering from a drug overdose, "I am Shota Aizawa, your homeroom teacher... now get a suit and meet me outside, we are going to start with a quirk assessment test or whatever you call it."

No one protested about this, Ochaco would have though if Izuku didn't warn her about their homeroom teacher. The others exchange a glance and took a suit one after the other from two boxes located on the left of the classroom.

"Off to a great start right?" Asked Ochaco as she picked up a suit.

"It could be-... never mind, I was going to say it is going to get worse." corrected Izuku.


	3. Baptism of fire

**Hey ! My Beta reader LegoMasterLord might not be able to help me ! So this chapter has been corrected by myself ... hopefully it's good enough.**

Legomasterlord chapter 2

For those who wonder what a Devilartimis is, it's not a it, it's a he. He's a YouTuber on YouTube, who makes animations called the 'Cell Verses' where Cell just tends to talk and make inappropriate jokes. They have Zarbon for a reason... Most recent video he made was 'Cell vs Emo Kermit (Universe 6)'.

**Yup**

Commenter chapter 2

1\. I think Sensei is well beyond two decades old (20 years).

**Corrected, ****my bad.**

2\. For someone with the Hi Specs quirk, Nezu sure had the idiot ball for not accounting for the gates being closed. Unless he was making a first impression by opening the gate as soon as Izuku called.

**Nezu knows Izuku is kinda shy so he is trying to look family friendly, so yeah, call that a first impression.**

Guest chapter 2

Amazing!

**Thank you !**

MIKE202303 chapter 2

You could at least use 1 quirk izuku make it your main

**Nop, Izuku won't use any quirk ... but his.**

* * *

"Do you know who he is Izuku ? I mean our teacher, as a pro hero" Ochaco was trying to speak as quietly as possible, she didn't want to be Aizawa's victim once again ... and plus she was the first of the day AND the year.

"Nezu didn't tell me but ... this scarf, I could swear I saw it somewhere and when it comes to his quirk it's definitely linked to his eyes. I'm not sure the director would let someone as tired as him teach if there wasn't a good excuse ... signs of exhaustion, black clothes, he works during the night ... an underground pro ? ... Oh ! Y-yes of course ! It's Eraser Head !" Izuku beamed.

"... Eraser what ?" Asked Ochaco complety lost as she tried to picture Aizawa with a literal eraser costume.

"Eraser Head, with his quirk he can suppress someone else quirk just by looking at them !"

"Wow, I had never heard of a quirk that could block another quirk ... it must be rare"

"That's why he is so tired ... and that might also explain why he is so ... I wouldn't say angry ... in a bad mood ? Grumpy ? ... maybe he is bored ..."

"That explain why he don't want to see us "socialising" ... makes noises" Ochaco slowed down so she and Izuku would be a bit behind the whole class as they were walking outside. Izuku didn't notice though as they kept chatting together.

"... why did you lie ?"

"Lie ? W-what are you talking about ?"

"You can stop pretending, Recovery Girl told me while I was at the infirmary, you are quirkless Izuku ... how are you going to pass Aizawa's test ?"

"S-she told you ... you have to understand-I-I'm sorry I feared that you would treat me differently if you knew I had no power. I guess it doesn't matter, maybe everyone does this test at the beginning of the year, so the teachers can keep track on our progress"

"I would never do that !" She yelled at Izuku before she saw that she actually scared him, for real "I- sorry, I shouldn't have yelled like th-"

"Is everything okay ?! I heard someone scream !" Tenya was really quick when it came to investigating on something that didn't seem "normal" or "proper".

"Sorry Tenya, Izuku asked it I could send people to space with my quirk and I overreacted hahaha" Ochaco smiled awkwardly.

"Oh, right ... you two shouldn't slow down, we might be late" he proceeded to turn around and run back with the class.

"... H-honestly I'm glad someone doesn't look down on me for once ... thank you Ochaco"

* * *

Four years ago.

* * *

_"They forgot you ?! I'm sorry but I don't see how this is even possible"_

_"... during our sport class the teacher asked me to stand somewhere, we were playing dodgeball ... and that's all"_

_"... excuse me but your story doesn't make sense, there is simply no context ... now tell me, why did your teacher asked you to stand away"_

_"H-he- ... he said that I wasn't- ... I wasn't resistant enough for this exercise"_

_"Resistant ? Did he thought that your head would get detached from your body if you happened to get hit by a ball ?"_

_"N-no ... he- ... he had created groups before the exercise, according to physical capacities m-mine didn't play that's all"_

_"And you don't happen to know who was in your group ... right ?"_

_Izuku shook his head which made Sensei sigh and rub his neck._

_"One day you will have to accept that they aren't fair with you-"_

_"I know they aren't ... what else can I do ? Once I become a hero they will see that they were weong"_

_"And you think they are just going to let that happen ? Tell me ... do you think black and white people became equal just like that ? Do you think people with mutants quirk are treated equally today ? Equality is a lie, the funny and cute little things you are being taught, when you are like four years old, those little lessons about life ... well see ? That's garbage, if you want to be treated equally you have to be better than them, stronger, smarter ... colder"_

_"... Them I should become worst than them ?"_

_"Hum ... hahaha, at least I'm sure you will never become a bad hero ... comon now, next time I hope you will tell me how your game of dodgeball went"_

* * *

"Katsuki Bakugo"

"Yes ?"

"In junior hight, what was your best result for the softball throw ?"

"67 meters"

"Then try doing it with your quirk" Aizawa threw a ball for Katuski and started looking at some device for the test.

Katsuki took the ball in his hand and made a great turn with his arm and-

"DIE !" the ball flew away with a trail of fire as if it was a missile.

Ochaco looked a Izuku, her face simply told that she expect something less barbaric.

"Die ?" She whispered

"Don't try to know if he was serious or not ... poor ball though" he answered back with a half broken smile.

"This is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero" Aizawa turned around toward the class and showed the device he had been holding, it displayed 705.2 meters.

The whole class started talking about how amazing it was ... and then someone pronounced the word "fun".

"Fun ? You think this is fun ? ... Alright, who ever ends in last place at the end of all the eight tests will be judged to have no potential and ... will be punished with expulsion"

Expulsion ... that's it, Izuku was already in the jungle, he couldn't- or rather didn't want to believe that Aizawa did that on purpose only because he was here ... in fact he really hoped his teacher had only lied so the class would be at their maximum during the test.

And still Nezu did say that he had already expelled a whole class one year ... and that he had all the rights to do so.

Izuku felt something grab his hand, it was Ochaco ... hopefully he still had his gloves to avoid an incident.

Aizawa had finished to argue with a few students who didn't like his method "For the next three years U.A. will do all it can to give you one hardship after another ... Go beyond Plus Ultra ... Demonstration is over, now we will start with 50 meter dash"

50 meters dash ... Izuku didn't have much time to analyse each member of his class but he knew that some of them definitely had no quirk that could help them to run faster, and there was two runway ... in fact his theory about motivation could be true. Putting two runway so the students can keep track on the person in the other runway ... in the end Aizawa didn't seem like a bad person nor sounded ... and he knew a lot in this field.

... This test ... to what extent was he authorized to go in order to not be in last position ? There was still something fishy about it ... Of course everyone would use their quirks to get extraordinary results.

During the 50 meter dash he had to run with ... Katsuki ... he didn't expect this situation.

Both of them walked to the start line, there was a small camera at the end of the runway, it was here to give the time of each students but there was no way to exploit this detail and he didn't know exactly what Aizawa allowed.

"On your mark ... set ... G-" Aizawa's voice was cut off by the sounds of Katsuki's explosions which knocked Izuku away and sent him at least 3 meters away from the run way ...

He did it on purpose ... he did it on purpose, this bastard ... Izuku finished the dash in more than 12 seconds ... and Aizawa didn't say a thing. He saw that Ochaco was about to intervene but Izuku simply gestured to her to give up ...

The other students started whispering between each others, Izuku couldn't hear what they were saying but he could guess.

In the end it answered his question ... he could do anything, Aizawa would not say a thing.

"Are you okay ?"

"I have seen worse ..." Izuku got closer from Ochaco and whispered "I am the one getting expelled right ? That's what everyone said ..."

Ochaco looked behind her for a second "... Yes ... please tell me you have an idea to get out of this mess"

"I'm going to exploit Aizawa's rules ... only the last one get expelled right ?"

* * *

Two hours later.

* * *

Izuku finished last on each activities ... it was simply depressing.

"Alright, I will let you breath for a minute I need some eyes drop ..." he left the class in the gym ... and as he left Aizawa did something really interesting ... he dropped his tablet on a bench ...

What if-

"Izuku what are you doing ?!" Ochaco grabbed his hand to stop him

"I have no other choice ! If I can change my results-"

"Then he will notice ! And you will get expelled"

"... the last exercise is the ball throw ... I was last on all the others, it's not like I can just be first now ... sorry but I have to do this"

Ochaco let Izuku's hand go "just- ... please consider what I said, maybe he is lying ! H-Here ! The ball throw yes ! I'll use my quirk on the ball a-and-"

"I see what you are trying to plan Ochaco ... it would work yes, that's genius but ... Aizawa would never allow that and- ... and I really want to do this on my own ... even if it means that I get expelled"

Ochaco sighed "... Please don't go" then she went back to chat with the rest of the class.

No one was watching ... but Ochaco was right, If Izuku changed his own results Aizawa would be able to accuse him ... and he couldn't change someone else result in order to not be last ...

But then he got an idea ...

* * *

Two years ago.

* * *

_"Okay ... I think I found my question"_

_"Good ... then I'm not completely useless to you, ask go on"_

_"What would be ... the very last solution during a crisis ?"_

_"... Any ?"_

_"Any"_

_"Hum ... Do you know what is nuclear deterrence ?"_

_"You mean ... with the weapons ?"_

_"Absolutely, today there isn't much use for this kind of weapon, now there quirk much more dangerous than this kind of toy ... well ... the lesson for today is about deterrence ... No one would be stupid enough to use it's final weapon if the other can use it too, tell me, what would be the result ?"_

_"Chaos ... no winner, everyone would be at the same level"_

_"Exactly ... deterrence, forcing your opponents to give up the fight before it even start"_

* * *

Izuku took the tablet, no one noticed, he went to a locker room ... it only took him a minute, he went back and dropped the tablet exactly where he picked it up ... and again no one saw him.

Ochaco was drinking a bottle of water along with the others, the atmosphere was relatively ... relaxed, obviously all the other student felt safe ... not for long, when she noticed Izuku approaching with a satisfied smile she knew something changed.

"So ?"

"Now the odds are balanced"

Ochaco moved a bit from the group so she could tall with Izuku without being heard "what did you change ?"

"Everything" he answered still smiling

"E-... everything ? ... by everything you mean ?"

"I changed everyone score and put it to infinite, I didn't know it was even possible ... oh ! I also erased all the previous records"

At the same moment Aizawa came back rubbing his eyes at the same time, he picked up his tablet from the bench and frowned.

"... Very funny" he muttered loud enough so the whole class would hear "Alright ... so, there was a problem with your results ... so I will only count the last test" thisblast announcement started a lot of whispering but they didn't last for long "you have 2 minutes to be outside"

"So this is what you meant by balancing the odds, you put everyone on the same level so Aizawa would be forced to only count the last test"

"I hoped he would ... so far it looks like he is"

* * *

Somewhere at the same moment.

* * *

"You summoned me Sensei ?"

"Oh ... yes, come closer please, I don't want to yell across the whole room" Sensei gestured for Kurogiri to take a few steps.

"Do you need anything again ?"

"No ... not this time, I have special orders ... Tomura is already planning ?"

"As you suggested he is"

"Good ... You are to keep this for yourself and never tell Tomura, understood ?"

"Yes Sensei"

"... There is student at U.A. ... Izuku Midoriya, if you ever encounter him ... he is to be left unharmed"

Kurogiri flinched for a second ... he wouldn't ask Sensei's reason, never ... but this ... was definitely unusual.

"So ?"

"Excuse me Sensei, I lost focus for a moment, yes ... Izuku Midoriya is to be left unharmed ... b-but ... may I ask if he is part of the plan ?" It was risky but Kurogiri was simply too curious.

"... Not exactly, but I can tell you he is indeed part of a plan ... now go back to Tomura ... and remember, this information is to be kept secret, even if I disappear"

"Yes Sensei" Kurogiri warped away.

"... I wonder how Izuku is doing right now"

* * *

Izuku was supposed to be the last one to throw, at least now he had all his chances, Ochaco actually scored infinite with her quirk, he must say that this was kinda fun to watch everyone wait for almost 5 minutes until the Aizawa's tablet decided to stop tracking the ball.

Katsuki did even better than the last time, about 50 meters better.

Those who didn't have a good quirk for this exercise threw the ball at around 50 meters, it was still impressive.

"Midoriya ... your turn" called Aizawa

Izuku walked into the white circle and took the ball, 50 meters ... yes he could do that if he gave all he had ... he took his breath and with all his might he launched the ball.

"... 68.4 meters, good we are done here ... oh and by the way, I was lying about the expulsion stuff"

"WHAT ?!" Screamed everyone, excepted for Izuku a boy with an ice and fire quirk and the girl that could create tools.

"That seemed obvious, it was only an excuse so we wouldn't take this test as a simple game" she explained.

"W-WHAT THE F*CK ? WHY AREN'T YOU EXPELLING DEKU ?" Yelles Katsuki at Aizawa

"Calm down would you, and who is-"

"THIS QUIRKLESS TRASH WAS LAST ON EVERY TEST AND NOW YOU ARE JUST-" Katsuki found himself completely restrained and unable to scream anymore.

"Do that again and you will be the one to get expelled, I'm about to release you and if I hear any little kind of annoying nonsense coming from your mouth I'll send you straight to hell ... understood ?"

Katsuki didn't move for a minute and simply grunted, after that Aizawa released him ...

"Go back to the class, I'll be here in a minute" the class moved, Izuku was about to follow but Aizawa grabbed him by the shoulder "Expect you, we have to talk"

"Y-yes sir"

"... I never thought you would mess that much with the results, in fact I'm impressed you did so quickly"

Izuku was being ... praised ?! No one ... no one ever did ! Except Sensei, for once people would treat him just like anyone "Th-"

"But you completely ruined this test" it broke Izuku's hopes.

"W-what but I-"

"You didn't notice ? Everyone knew that you would be in last position until your little trick with the results, and you know what they did before that ? They felt safe ... so they weren't at their maximum, so I'm going to be clear ... if you happen to become a handicap for this class I'm expelling you immediately"

"... yes ..."

"Good, now stop wasting my time and go back to the class"

Wasting his time ? Becoming a handicap ? ... Izuku hated Aizawa as much as Katsuki ...

Once he was back into the classroom he received ... a lot of glances and heard some whispers about the exam which consisted in

"Is he really quirkless ? Damn that's ... so strange"

"Isn't he the one who scored first during the exam ? How did he do that ? He must have cheated"

The most annoying thing was that they were completely wrong, he wasn't quirkless at all, in fact he could be much more quirked than any of them and no he didn't cheat, he happened to be better than them that's all.

He kept smiling as if nothing was happening and sat at the desk next to Ochaco, so far nothing indicated that the desks were attributed to a student in particular.

"Well looks like it's not so different" he whispered to her

"I'm so sorry"

"Oh don't be ..."

"What did Aizawa tell you ?"

"... idea rather not mention this conversation excuse me ... I guess the worst part of the day is behind us now"

* * *

At the end of the day.

* * *

Izuku managed to learn the name of some of his classmates ... though they mostly avoided him and he didn't try to reach out either.

Ochaco asked if he wanted to walk with her for a while but he explained that he needed some alone time.

He didn't remember the last time he had been so angry ... the last time he felt so lost ... yet he remembered that when he met Sensei ...

Sensei, his presence was overwhelming, he simply had something that felt dead around him, an aura that could force you to give up any kind of hope and courage. And yet this man was a monster, they simply happened to find each others, Izuku was lost and Sensei was here to cheer him up. He was innocent and yet a murderer was the only person that could help him.

This man became an idol to him, he wanted to be smart like him, strong like him ... even feared like him ... a hero so terrifying that no villain would ever dare defy him.

It had been a long time since All Might disappeared from his mind, each day he would wait until he could see him once again and talk about everything, he would always be honest even when the truth was terrible or simply not a "good" one.

The only other people he had been able to rely on so far were his mom and ... and Ochaco ... she actually knew he was quirkless ... and yet she was different, she didn't judge him, he had saved her once and it was enough to prove that he could be a hero ...

He finally reached the park ... empty as always, no wonder why ... this place was filled with garbage and trash. Sensei was here already, waiting on a bench, most of the time it was Izuku who would wait, today they switched.

"Ah, finally there ... you look exhausted" stated Sensei

"I am ... and hey ! I survived !"

"Congratulations, now tell me about this first day"

Izuku went on to explain everything that happened this morning ... mostlythe afternoon wasn't so important as it was only about the regular classes.

"And that's it ... now I'm here chatting with you"

"... It could have been a better day ..." Sensei sighed and relaxed his body on the bench "hopefully I'm no the one in this hell, do you imagine having to do all that work in my current conditi-"

"I need you to train me"

"... What ?"

"I- ... I need to get stronger ... what your taught me last night ... it won't be enough. P-Please I-I need to get stronger"

"... You do know it isn't that simple if you don't use All for One ..." Izuku gritted his teeth, it wasn't deception but fear ... fear of failing "But-" Izuku immediately looked back at Sensei "If you really want to train them we will do just like yesterday ... every night until you are strong enough, I will also help you with All for One ... I didn't tell you all the secrets of this quirk"

"T-thank yo-"

"Do not ... it won't be a fun thing, when I said training I was serious, in fact I implied way more than that ... you did work a bit to get in shape but as you are right now it is simply not enough. And ... you lack of determination"

"Determination ?"

"If one day you had to kill to save people, would you do it ?"

"I-"

"Don't even try to tell me a hero doesn't kill ... I'm serious, one day this situation might happen and you will have to be strong willed enough to take someone else's life, am I clear ?"

"B-but ... how do you want me to train in order t-to kill ?"

"Simple, you will do it on me-"

"WHAT ?!"

"You could stab me a thousand time I will still be standing up ... to be honest I think it will take a small nuclear bomb to knock me out"

"T-that's insane ... that would mean that you have- ... have-"

"A terrible quantity of shock and radiation absorption quirk along with regeneration of course ... in the end they are all the same ... don't you think this is a strange fact ? As users of All for One we have no quirk factor in our bodies, which is why we are signaled as quirkless ... oh but if I remember your doctor only checked for your foot right ? An extra bone ? I have it too you know ... hahaha fools ... no one is completely quirkless nowadays"

"But ... with all the quirks in your body ... you must have a great quantity of quirk factor right ?"

"Good question ... I never checked ..." the conversation ended here for a moment ... until Izuku picked up his notebook.

"Oh also ! I changed my hero costume ... It's- It's a bit akward but you really inspired me to make it and- ... oh ... sorry, I forgot you couldn't-"

"No no ... I'm sure that whatever you designed it must be great"

* * *

Around the same time, at U.A.

* * *

"Hum ... That's unusual hahaha, hey Eraser ! Come here for a second !" Sometimes Nezu went into the teacher's room to chat a bit or simply get some coffee ... right now he wasn't really ... welcomed ... but he was still the one giving the paycheck from another point of view so the staff could deal with him.

Aizawa really needed some sleep, the afternoon wasn't enough to fully recover the long nights and now DAYS of work ... but Nezu wouldn't stop harassing him so he "courageously" got out of his sleeping bag and dragged his body to Nezu.

"What is this ?" He asked clearly showing he was annoyed

"Midoriya's costume, at first our partners who works the creation of all the students's equipment sent it back to me because they believed it was a bad joke hahaha"

Aizawa didn't pay any attention at first, he just hoped that he would soon be dismissed ... but when Nezu spoke about a joke he rubbed his eyes en found out what was wrong with Izuku's costume ... it looked very ... villainous.

"That's indeed a bad joke, a very bad one"

The whole body seemed normal, a black and green suit made to ease the movements, a pair of reinforced gloves ... this detail seemed weird but why not after all, and finally the head ... it had been replaced by a black helmet and some kind of mask with a bunch of ... tubes ? Aizawa wasn't even sure if he was looking correctly at that.

"I wonder what inspired him ... well I'm still sending it back with an excuse about this mistake"

"You are not gonna let him wear such a thing ?! ... are you ?"

"I am"

"I swear ... if you think you can allow everything only because you are-"

"Oh so that's why you are in a bad mood today ... you didn't know ?"

"I feared that you would"

"You were right ... so now tell me, why did you give him a chance if you think he can't stand up to our level ? After all you left your tablet on purpose did you ?"

"... Because I was in the same position as he was" Aizawa silently left the room leaving Mezu alone.

"Well ..." Nezu took out a bunch of paper sheets "not exactly went it comes to written results hahaha" there was a big "PERFECT" on each of the sheets.

* * *

Later that night.

* * *

"Good ... now there is something I would like to show you"

Izuku panted, Sensei wasn't physically strong but with all this quirks he was as strong as hundreds of people united "C-can- can we do a break ?"

"No, now come here and take my hand"

"Y-your ... your hand ?"

"Yes, it's a small trick but it can be useful ... I want you to pull one of my quirk slowl-"

"No ! I already said I will never do that again !"

"I said pull, I never said take ... there is a small limit between those two ... and in this gap your opponent can't use his quirk" Sensei raised both of his hand, in one of them he created a small fire ball "Now try ... and remember, I said to pull slowly, right now we are just working on mastering your control over All for One ... you never practiced did you ?"

"O-Of course no ..." Izuku gently took Sensei's other hand ... it was ... immense, so many quirks ... "I can't find-"

"Are you even trying to find it ? Do not give me any bad excuse and pull it" Sensei's tone became more aggressive.

"I-I think I got it ..." Izuku pulled ... slowly as Sensei said, as he did he could feel that the quirk became more and more resistant and at the same time the fireball was diminishing.

"Good ... now close your eyes and tell me when you feel the limit"

"... here" Izuku opened his eyes, the fireball was gone

"Good ... now release, let's see if you were right"

Izuku released the quirk and the fire ball appeared once again.

"Perfect ... the user doesn't feel anything as long as you don't try to actually take it, they will only be confused by this little trick and you will be at the same level as them ... now let's do this a few hundreds times just so you can master it"

"I'm supposed to be in my bed right now !"

"You were the one who asked for help, and I'm not letting you go until you have finished"


	4. Turnabout scenario

**I'm back ! This chapter gave me a lot of troubles as I am not so good to write combat scene.**

Legomasterlord chapter 3

If you all are wondering what happened to me, then know that I started school on 8/14. So that means I will edit/write on Fridays, Staurdays, and Sundays. Sorry for the inconvenience, especially for Griffin.  
So, what's are plans for the future look like for Chapter 4 Griffin?

**It's about time I take some responsibilities ! This chapter will be proof read by myself ! (I'm about to fail miserably am I ?)**

Guest chapter 3

I really really like this. Keep it up.

**I am lol, I'm kinda done seeing weird fanfics about IzukuXKatsuki or Shoto ... or the worst of all OchacoXKatsuki (seriously how the f*ck does anyone manage to torture Ochaco with him ?)**

**Not that I dislike those stories or say that they are trash, I simply says that this is not what I'm looking for and thay maybe people could try something else ... (okay that's still not what I wanted to say)**

TheHonestPotato chapter 3

#DadForOne

**No, not this time, it's really just going to be a student/teacher relationship.**

ShadowWolf Zero chapter 3

Really like the idea for this story. Variations have been done before, but I like this take best of all. Can't wait for your next chapter.

**Here it is and it's a big one.**

RayMayn chapter 3

This is one of the best AfO!Izuku AU I've read. Izuku's development will be hard because he will rely on his intellect. I'll wait for the next update and good luck!

**Oh he will, but he will also receive some help from the smartest person in the world (after Eobard Thawne of course :) his plans have plans wtf)**

Broken horn chapter 3

Love this story, cant wait for the next chapter

**Thank you for your support !**

SolSunFanfics chapter 3

This is seriously awesome! I love how All for One has a soft spot for our green bean!

**Reminds him of a certain someone that's all ... **

LitchKing chapter 3

Plz update and keep up the good work my dude WWWWRRRRRRYYYYYY

**REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

4gotin1 chapter 3

Really liking this story. Keep it up!

**Again thank you guys for all the amazing support I'm getting for my ... uh ... 7th ? BNHA fic ? (I lost the count but it was necessary to get to this level ^^')**

* * *

"Izuku hey ! Are you ready for-" When she spotted her friend ahead of her on the way to U.A. Ochaco was ready to give him a small tap on the back but he turned around and she ended up meeting with a small version of Aizawa "A-Are you okay ?!" She worried.

"Yes ! Absolutely ! I'm just a bit off today" Izuku was focusing so much to stay up in fact that he barely recognised Ochaco for a second.

"D-did you forget to sleep ?"

"Well ... I kinda ended up training all night hehehe" If he could te the truth he would say that the king of demons tortured him until he became an instrument of chaos and destruction ... though that also sounds cool in the end.

"You shouldn't have done that ! Beside, today we-Oh ! don't you know ?! All Might is a teacher ! Some students were talking about that when I was walking home yesterday ! THAT'S SO COOL, MY PARENTS WON'T BELIEVE ME" Beamed Ochaco as she randomly punched the air.

"Oh ... in fact I knew" Izuku genuinely admitted.

"YOU KNEW ?!"

"H-Hey ! I-It was a secret ! I couldn't just tell everyone ! And you would have know eventually"

"... sure ... what exactly did you do yesterday ?"

"Hum ... well I- ... I- ... hum, I wo-worked on my costume yes ! I was working on some upgrades and I ended up falling asleep on my desk" if only it was true ... Sensei didn't go easy on him at all, they tried a lot of different quirk so Izuku would be able to feel any quirk way faster than he did before.

According to Sensei each quirk had a special touch, it was harder with him because he had an almost infinite quantity but any other opponent would only have one quirk. The purpose of their training last night was to be able to identify and pull a quirk quickly without not pulling enough or too much ...

* * *

1-A classroom a few minutes later.

* * *

"Do you think All Might will be able to fit inside the room ? I heard he was massive !" Commented a student called Hanta Sero.

"Dude no way he is so tall" replied Denki Kaminari.

Each time he heard the voice of a student Izuku tried to replace their name in his head, as he never had any friend so far it was a great time to do so, also he might work with them later.

Apparently everyone was now aware that All Might was teaching at U.A. and class 1-A was supposed to start the day with him ... he was late, off to a great start ... but Aizawa was too after all so it didn't change much in the end.

Ochaco was playing with a pen until she noticed something coming out from Izuku's bag, his analysis notebook.

"Hey Izuku, have you ever done anything on All Might ?" She asked gesturing at his notebook for a second.

"Oh ? All Might ? I must have at least two entirely dedicated to him"

"Wow ! Tell me about it !"

"... w-well, where should I start ?" Izuku had to keep it simple, the last thing he wanted to do was to say weird things about quirks again in front of Ochaco "... his quirk is classified and he never speaks about it but we can put it as an emitter ... but- ... it's a strength enhancement quirk at the same time so-" Izuku was interrupted by a loud and booming voice coming from outside the classroom.

"I AM ..." everyone stared at the door, waiting for what was about to enter "COMING THROUGH LIKE A NORMAL PERSON !" Nobody would do it this way but everyone was too amazed to find this akward, All Might was here, in the class, both of his hand holding each sides of the door to prevent his body from falling down.

All Might put his fist in the air and stood behind the teachers desk "Yes ! As all of you must have heard I am indeed a teacher at U.A. this year ! And I'll be teaching hero basic training ! You will be trained in different ways in order to learn the basics of being a hero, so far that should be self explanatory !"

Each student seemed completely hypnotized by All Might, from Izuku's point of view it was becoming kinda scary.

"Let's not waste any more time !" All Might dramatically turned around and showed a small sign with "battle" written on it to the students "that's what we will be doing today ! Combat training !" Izuku suddenly felt that a certain someone became way more interested and enthusiastic about All Might's explanations.

"And to go with that ... This !" All Might pointed the left wall of the class room with a controller and a bunch of cases opened with numbers on them "Here ! costumes made based on your quirk registration and the requests you sent before school starts !"

Izuku stood up with the other students to get his case, he quickly opened it and found exactly what he asked for, everything was here, the new gloves, the suit, even the mask.

"After you change, gather in Ground Beta !" Instructed All Might before leaving the room.

Izuku kept looking at his costume for a moment, especially the helmet, Ochaco was here too, she was really curious about what kind of costume Izuku would wear since she believed he had no quirk.

"Can I see ?" She asked pointing at the helmet

"Yes of course !" Izuku handed it to her, she was surprised to discover that the helmet was shaped into a black skull.

"I-Izuku ... I'm not questioning your tastes B-but ... it's scary" she mumbled with blank eyes.

"Y-yeah ... I know, at first I wanted to be a hero just like All Might, a hero which always smiles but- ... smiling doesn't always help people ... someone made me realised that sometimes you have to do what has to be done, even if it means being the villain of the story. So that's my costume, I'm the good villain ..."

Ochaco stared again for a second at the skull shaped helmet ... she smiled "... I guess you are right, let's do our best !"

"Absolutely !"

* * *

Later, in Ground Beta.

* * *

"They say the clothes make the man young men and ladies" declared All Might as the students entered on Ground Beta "Be fully aware ! From now on, you are heroes !"

All Might took a general look at the costumes and smiled, proud of the new generation "That's great everyone, you all look-" then he notices that someone was a bit late and running throught the entrance tunnel.

He knew it was Izuku Midoriya, after all he took a lot of time to study each files of each student ... if only his pocket manual for teaching was enough.

Ochaco was behind the group, waiting to see Izuku in his costume, he looked really great ... however she was curious about where her friend was hiding his uncontrollable haircut under his helmet ... who knows ? Maybe they are very fluffy and he doesn't have that much hair.

"Izuku ! You look wonderful in your costume ! It's really down to earth" she noticed that Izuku was acting akwardly, probably because it was the first time he saw her in wearing her costume. "I really should have written what I wanted mine ended up being a skintight bodysuit, it's kinda embarrassing" she admitted.

"N-no you look great too really !" Commented Izuku, his voice sounded a bit different due to the helmet ... even if Ochaco was right in a way, she looked REALLY cute.

"Young man this costume will have to be changed" declared a booming voice, it was All Might "especially the helmet ..."

"B-but, it was approved right ?"

"Indeed it was, do not take this has a harsh review but in our world your costume is what's going to determine who you are and how people will look at you"

"Y-yes ..."

"Good ! Now let's start shall we ? it is time for combat training, this is a real battle and you won't be fighting robots this time ..." All might was about to explain everything but ended up flooded by questions, someone even asked about his cape on his costume or something about looking good or not.

In the end it was about a bomb scenario, two team, heroes and villian, each team could win if they neutralised their opponents, the hero team had to came in contact with the fake bomb and the villain team had to defend it. At least this time All Might decided to kept the scenario simple enough, no danger about the bomb exploding or the villains having hostages or something that would either come out from Aizawa's or Nezu's mind.

"You will be divided in team of two ! We will do this exercise once and then we will change the teams again" All might took out a tablet similar to Aizawa's one, after a few seconds he started giving the teams ... However ... Ochaco wasn't in any team ... and Izuku wasn't either.

"I-is this a bug ?" Ochaco asked akwardly.

"Well no, Izuku you won't be participating, I'm sorry I should have told you this back in class so you wouldn't have to even put on your-"

"Why ?!" Izuku asked angry.

"Why what ?" All Might replied somehow unaware of why Izuku was angry which only worsened his state of mind.

"Why am I not participating ?"

"It's because you are quirkless, I thought you would-"

"You thought what ?! I'm in the hero course ! What if I'm quirkless ?! It doesn't change anything !"

"Y-you could get hurt !" All Might was almost yelling at his turn but he refrained as he was talking to a student in front of the whole class, he had to maintain a certain appearance.

"Just like the other students ! How can you think that I took the hero course if it isn't to become a hero ?!" If Izuku wasn't so limited he would probably be punching All Might in the face until he bleeds.

Ochaco joined him "I agree ! That's unfair to judge him like this because he is quirkless !" No one else dared to reply at All Might himself but Izuku and Ochaco could see that some of the students were actually either feeling guilty of not being courageous enough to defend him or thinking the same for a moment.

"... Fine, Izuku and Ochaco you will be on the same team ..." All Might didn't agree of course, Izuku shouldn't be in the hero course, even less present for this kind of class ... but the looks on the faces of the other students was overwhelming.

"The first exercise ! ... Katsuki Bakugo and Tenya Lida as the villains ... against Ochaco Uraraka and Izuku Midoriya as the heroes"

* * *

A few minutes later in front of a fake building.

* * *

Izuku couldn't figure out if this was either made on purpose by All Might or if the universe simply hated him.

"S-so ... any plan ?" Asked Ochaco carefully, Izuku was in a bad mood and his blank stare at the building was ... inhuman.

"Hum ? W-well I don't want to act as a leader b-but if you need a suggestion ..." Izuku looked again a the building "I do not know exactly where is the bomb but it must be big enough to blow up the whole building so ... I would say either on the third floor or fifth one, now ... Tenya is fast but his quirk doesn't allow him to take complicated trajectory so if you use your quirk on him he might not be able to counter attack ... and when it comes to Katsuki ..."

Izuku rubbed his neck for more than fifteen seconds, Ochaco tried to get him out of his blank time by clapping her hands next to his head.

"W-WHAT-?"

"You weren't mumbling this time but you weren't talking either so I thought you needed help ... what's wrong ?"

"What's wrong ? ... All Might ... if even he looks down on quirkless ... it's just hard to digest"

"Then prove him wrong ? If you keep thinking about this it will only diminish our chance to win"

"... you are right ... so ... Katsuki, he won't listen to Tenya and will run around recklessly to find us ... well rather me, so ... Tenya could follow of course but that wouldn't work so he will be the one defending the bomb"

"And I'm my quirk is our best asset against him"

"Exactly ... I'll handle Katsuki, it's not like he would be smart enough to pursue you"

"How are you gonna deal with him ?"

"I told you on our way to U.A. you remember ? I trained like hell yesterday"

"You looked just like Aizawa in the end ... we still have two minutes ahead of us, any last suggestion in case something goes wrong ?"

"... yes, we don't have to enter by the door according to what All Might DIDN'T say" Izuku pointed the sky with his finger.

"... ohhhhhhh I see"

* * *

"K-katsuki wait ! If you-"

"SILENCE FOUR EYES ! I'M GONNA SHOW THIS STUPID DEKU WHERE IS HIS PLACE !"

Tenya was ... discouraged, he already expected that Izuku would take this exercise too seriously because of what All Might said but now there was another problem, his own teammate, he didn't know if it was a personal grudge or if Katsuki was just acting ... if it was indeed this situation he would act as a villain too but ... his teammate was simply too honest for that.

"You are going to make us lose ! ..." he received no answer ... so instead of trying to reason with him he decided to gain as much chance of winning as possible by guarding the bomb himself.

Meanwhile outside the building.

"Looks like you were right Izuku"

"I'm kinda grateful that Katsuki is still a complete violent and angry bastard ... sorry for swearing"

"No I agree ... the bomb isn't directly next to a window, I'm gonna have to find another way around"

"Okay, then I'll distract Katsuki and give you as much time as possible, if I manage to beat him I'll join you"

Ochaco nodded and used her quirk on herself to make her way inside the building directly st the fourth floor, the floor right above where the bomb was located so she wouldn't met with Katsuki.

At the same time Izuku ran directly inside by the main entrance, he was trying to keep some discretion, it's not like he wanted a face to face with Katsuki.

On the other hand Katsuki wasn't trying to hide, each of his footsteps could clearly be heard inside the whole building.

Izuku could feel that he was coming toward him ... he already had a plan in mind, he would hide around a corner and wait for Katsuki to get past him, then put his arms around his neck to get on good grip on his body and his quirk by the way.

Katsuki will be confused because his quirk won't activate and to finish him Izuku woumd just have to force him to surrender ... then no ... this last part was just simply impossible, Katsumi was to stubborn to give up.

"THERE YOU ARE !"

By reflexe Izuku ducked to avoid an incoming grenade gauntlet which managed to smash a part of the wall where he was hiding. He muttered again, Sensei was right definitely something he would have to get rid of.

He rolled away, using the momentum during which Katsuki was pulling his gauntlet away from the wall.

"DIE !"

Katsuki directly charged toward Izuku, his right arm extended toward Izuku and the left one preparing an explosion.

An opening, Izuku ran directly in front of him and grabbed Katsuki's right arm, his explosion wasn't ready yet and he wasn't fast or strong enough to counter Izuku.

He pulled Katsuki toward the ground and slammed his body against it, he saw Katsuki coughing some saliva for a moment ... but even if he was on the ground Izuku didn't have the advantage of the surprise now, the best option he had was to run away and figure out a better way to neutralise Katsuki.

* * *

Ochaco managed to find the bomb room, Tenya was guarding to bomb ... according to Izuku he wouldn't be able to fight back directly, so all she had to do was to grab the bomb.

Tenya was looking directly at the only entrance ... stealth wasn't an option then. Ochaco ran inside the room and used her quirk to jump over Tenya and grab the bomb !

Tanya was surprised but not out of option, he grabbed the fake bomb and brought it somewhere else in the room using his quirk.

"Nice try but I won't let you touch it !"

Izuku didn't foresee that ... Tenya could move the bomb and with his quirk it was literally impossible to get him ...

Ochaco used a communication device to contact Izuku "I'm inside the bomb room but we have a problem !"

* * *

"OH REALLY ?!" Izuku had to yell so Ochaco would hear him, Katsuki was using his explosions to get a some speed and catch up with him.

"You can't run forever !" No be couldn't but he was bringing him exactly where he wanted to, hopefully Ochaco would figure out what to do if Izuku's plan work ... now he just had to check one thing.

Izuku arrived at a dead end, the perfect place ... Katsuki arrived the next second.

"Trapped like a rat !" He raised his right arm toward Izuku ... he knew it, this couldn't simply be a detail.

_"Katsuki stop you will-" _Izuku quickly heard All Might's voice on the radio, obviously he was aware of what Katsuki was about to do but he however didn't cared much about the result !

"Burn !"

* * *

There was a big explosion, even bigger than the last ones, it was so powerful that for a brief instant Tenya was destabilized. Ochaco jumped on the occasion, this time she wasn't aiming for the bomb but directly for Tenya, and she managed to grab his leg, she quickly activated her quirk on him but Tenya didn't say his last word.

"Not yet !" He firmly grabbed Ochaco and used his quirk, even if Tenya knew that he wouldn't be able to control his direction, he had to stop Ochaco and get her as far as possible from the bomb.

"Damn it !" Ochaco really hoped that she would not get sick, Tenya was not aware of this weakness but he was still exploiting it right now.

* * *

3 years ago.

* * *

_"... what are you scared of the most ?"_

_"The most ? ... I'm not scared of death so that minimize my field of answer ... I would say ... what I can't control"_

_"What you can't control ? Like ... the rain ?"_

_"Control is ... well, in a way I would call it freedom ... a slave has no control, it isn't free ... it lives and dies as a prisoner ... yes, I'm scared of what I can't control, I'm scared of what I can't see or can't change"_

_"But ... then death-"_

_"I'm not scared of death ... I'm a believer somehow you know ? I'm know where I'm going and I'm not scared because whatever happens I truly believe I made the right choices ... why did you asked this question Izuku ?"_

_"... what if- ... what if one day I don't have the choice ? What if one day I'm forced to do something ?"_

_"That's a complex question, beside there is no real context ... I can't answer that for you, if I did I would give you one choice, and you would assimilate this choice as the only possible one, there is never only one option, there is always at least two"_

* * *

There was a lot of smoke, Katsuki was pushed back a bit, but he was satisfied, his costume worked and he completely destroyed Deku.

"Four eyes, I'm done with the quirkless trash, finish the pink bitch all rig-?" Suddenly out of nowhere a hand grabbed Katsuki's face and sent it straight at the wall.

The smoke was dissipating, Izuku was in the middle ... unharmed, not even a scratch.

"How-?! Y-YOU STUPID DEKU !" Katsuki threw a punch with his right arm, Izuku dodged on his left grabbing Katsuki's arm in the process ... and this time he was in direct contact with his skin.

Katsuki was about to use an explosion with his left arm ... but nothing came out, he was completely lost, something was wrong, very wrong, his quirk, he couldn't feel his quirk anymore, his mind went blank for a few seconds.

Izuku headbuted Katsuki with his helmet and took out the capture tape, he could really hurt Katsuki if he kept hitting his head like that but the result was here, Katsuki was losing all control.

"How does it feels ?" Izuku asked in a whisper as he brought Katsuki to his knees.

Katsuki kept struggling, maybe he was trying to create explosions ? It was useless, Izuku had a tight grip on his quirk and he wouldn't let go.

"To get so close from you ascencion ..." Izuku rolled up the capture tape around Katsuki's arms and squeezed it tightly until Katsuki grunted a little, just to be sure he wouldn't try anything stupid.

"And it all ends up on the ground ?" Katsuki now had his face against the ground, he tried to look at Izuku but all his saw was a black skull ... it was ... overwhelming, he ... lost ?

_"K-Katsuki has been arrested !" _Announced All Might on the radio, even he didn't sound like he actually believed Izuku had won.

"Ochaco can you hear me ?"

_"Yes !"_ At the same time Izuku could imagine in what kind of situation Ochaco was with the noises through the communication device _"Are you alri-?!"_

"Yes ! We don't have much time, I need your position and the position of the bomb in the room !" If Izuku was right ...

* * *

Ochaco explained where she was, she managed to grab a pillar and she was trying to kick Tenya but he was worst than a mosquito.

Still ... she didn't understand Izuku's plan, he just told her to grab something and to not let go.

"Time is running out ! Even if you defeated Katsuki we will win HAHAHAHAHA"

"Tenya please just drop your villain act ... it's just alward now"

"O-oh ..."

* * *

Izuku grabbed one of Katsuki's gauntlets, it was part of his plan.

"Don't touch that !" Katsuki yelled, if he didn't have his arm tied or if he didn't have arms at all he would probably be trying to bite Izuku right now.

"Stop barking would you ?" It was very simple, he just had to pull the pin like a real grenade ...

The bomb was five meters in his left above him, and Ochaco was only 2 meters behind ... he pulled the pin and ...

* * *

The floor exploded, that's why Izuku told her to old tight, Tenya was losing his grip, Izuku had calculated everything ... Ochaco was really impressed, the bomb was too far away to get impacted by the explosion and at the same time Tenya wasn't holding her back anymore !

Using her quirk Ochaco propelled herself at the bomb and-!

"BOMB RETREIVED !" She Yelled out loud to expresses her joy !

_"H-hero teams win !"_

* * *

"Well ... I won ..." Izuku looked at the big hole he made in the ceiling, it almost reached the roof ...

"You-You-"

"Shut up would you ? It's about time you learn about losing and keeping it low, I'm done with all your trash talk about quirkless people ... in fact I'm done with everyone who thinks just like you and ohhh you aren't the only one no, far from that" Izuku leaned close to Katsuki's face "you are the worst one ..."

Katsuki struggle again but the way Izuku tied him up didn't let him stand up.

"I guess Tenya will grab you on his way out, I don't see any reason to help you, it's not like I would have any at this point"

Izuku left the building, the first person he saw once he was out was Ochaco, obviously she heard his little conversation with Katsuki.

"We made it !"

"Yeah ! Thanks to you, without your quirk I'm almost certain that the bomb would have been out of our reach"

"Don't try to spoil my ego hehehe, you did everything ! That was incredible, you defeated Katsuki ! ... but ... what happened ? There was a big explosion and then- ... it wo confusing, now did you avoid that ?"

"Well ... you see Katsuki's explosions are created via a substance that his body produces, mostly around his hands, this same substance is stocked inside the two grenade of his costume he was the one who created the first explosion ..."

* * *

A few minutes ago.

* * *

_"Burn !"_

_Katsuki thought that he trapped me in a dead end, he was too focused on me to notice that the said dead end had a larger room at with a window at the end of it, I hid in a corner to avoid the explosion and used the window to evacuate the heat._

_He look so satisfied ... he dropped his guard and all I had to do was to attack him, the best points to destabilize an opponent are either the throat or the head. My goal wasn't to hurt him so ... I aimed for the head._

_The second explosion came from the other gauntlet ... I must admit, I was kinda ... improvising, at the moment._

* * *

"Improvising ? ... but then that's even cooler !"

"No it's not ... it was stupid, I was stupid, imagine that it was a real situation ? Here I knew my opponents, especially Katsuki. In a real situation I wouldn't, and I'm sure our goal wouldn't simply be to grab the bomb, we would have to put it in a safe place and then disarm it ... the real life is way more complex than this game ... today I didn't win anything, I just ended up acting like an idiot"

"I-Izuku don't say that ! It's not the ream life we- we aren't heroes yet" Ochaco tried to cheer up Izuku

"... then tell me ... why didn't we just rush inside the bomb room by one of the window while Katsuki was done ? We could have ended everything in about three minutes ..."

Izuku was ... right ? Ochaco didn't thought about this ... Izuku's plan seemed so perfect back then.

"Then why ? ... why did you chose to confront Katsuki ?"

"... A certain someone was looking at me" Izuku insisted on the word "certain" Ochaco knew of who Izuku was talking about.

"... Well, could you do me a favour then ? For putting me in danger ?"

Izuku turned around akwardly as if he had lost all his seriousness in the process "Y-yes ?"

"Cheer up ! We won !"

"S-sure sorry ..." Izuku was right, under the mask the individual was completely different.

* * *

In the observation room.

* * *

"Great, everyone is back, now can someone tell me who was the MVP of this exercise and why ?"

A girl with black hair and a red costume raised her hand ... Momo Yaoyorozu.

"Yes ?"

"Either Tenya or Izuku, both of them managed to exploit, as much as they could, the capacities and talents of their team. In the villain team Tenya didn't have much choice as Katsuki wasn't going to cooperate, this is part of why they lost, however Tenya managed to defend the bomb against Ochaco when he was clearly disadvantaged considering Ochaco's quirk"

All Might didn't interrupt her, not yet at least ... in fact he wasn't sure if he should because he didn't expect her to give so much detail.

"The hero team exploited the division in the villain team to recover the bomb, Izuku knew that Ochaco would have the advantage against Tenya and that he would not be able to fight back, so even if Ochaco couldn't reach the bomb she was putting so pressure on Tenya. Also, Izuku used Katsuki's behavior and his own quirk against the villain team to recover the bomb, at the same time he neutralised the biggest threat in the villain team and helped Ochaco to reach the bomb, in a real situation all they would have to do to finish would be to neutralise Tenya before disarming the bomb ..."

Everyone was speechless and most of the students in admiration toward Momo's cleverness.

"W-well ... you are right ! Good job ... does anyone have something to add ? No ? Good ... next teams will be-"

The day went on like this, teams after teams, result after result, it gave Izuku the occasion to see and analyse the quirks of his classmates, some of them even talked to him, most because they were impressed by his performance, the other because they noticed that he was writing on a notebook, a brand new one made for his years at U.A.

The last teams finished, All Might congratulated everyone and ran away like if there was a robbery right after he finished his speech.

"... maybe he had to go to the bathroom" suggested Ochaco

"He wasn't even trying to go fast at this point ... I would say that he was at around 2% of his maximum speed" added Izuku as he finished to write in his book.

As they walked to the exit of Ground Beta they saw the buildings which had been used during the exercise, it was a mess to be honest, especially the one they used and another one filled with ice bu a student called Shoto Todoroki.

"I-Izuku" Tenya called him on the way "I noticed that you were taking notes ... c-can I see them ?"

"Of course ! ... I can even give you a full copy of this one once I'm home"

"R-really ?! I mean ... if it doesn't bother you of course, it's your own work and I wouldn't like to steal it"

"No, everyone can use it, in fact I'm glad people find it interesting ... back into my old school the other students thought that I was some kind of creep ... well I don't blame them, I was writing it during the classes ... Someone even used their quirk on me to stop me from mumbling"

"Wow ! Did you get hurt ? What happened next ?"

"N-nothing to be honest ... It was only electricity"

"... nothing ? Like nothing for real ? Your teachers didn't react at all ?"

"No-no they-"

"Young Midoriya !" Izuku almost bumped into All Might while he was talking to Tenya.

"Y-yes ?"

"Could you give me a minute of your time ? We have to talk ..." Izuku didn't like how grave All Might voice sounded but he wasn't in a position in which he could say no ...

"Yes ... yes of course" he replied.

"Good !" He turned toward Tenya and slightly bowed "Sorry to interrupt your conversation"

"It's nothing sir, whatever you have to say to Midoriya it must be important !" Tenya was forcing himself to not salute in front of his teacher.

* * *

A few minutes later.

* * *

Izuku was brought into a small office, obviously it didn't belong to All Might, it was empty, a desk and two sofas separated by a small table.

"... I'm sorry for what I said" All Might proposed a soda but Izuku denied it "I- I misjudged you and-"

"If you are here to apologise I really don't care"

All Might smiled "Oh well, I'm glad you accept-"

"No you didn't understand what I said, I don't want any of your excuses, what you said earlier seemed were clear, according to you only those who have great and powerful quirks can be heros"

"I never said that I-"

"Oh but you suggested it ... I don't hate you, I do not see any reason to do so, I just want to tell you that you don't have to pretend"

"Pretend ? Why would I do that ?"

"Isn't that what everyone does ? On the first day as my teacher you managed to act exactly like mostly everyone toward a quirkless person"

All Might didn't smile anymore ... he wasn't answering either.

"Now if you will excuse me I must go I- " as Izuku was taking his bag All Might stood between him and the door.

"No, I can't let you leave like this ... please believe me, what I said earlier didn't reflect my thoughts I ... I'm sorry, I messed up yes, and as your teacher my duty is to fix this ... so please, give me another chance"

For a moment Izuku was actually considering the ... opportunity ... for once he found someone who seemed to sincerely want to be forgiven for what he said on quirkless people ... for once ... it was the first time at all someone was apologising.

"... Alright ... but be careful about what you say, not everyone is as lucky as me" Izuku walked toward the door, All Might moved away "... see you tomorrow I guess"

"You too young Midoriya !" He was already displaying his signature smile once again as if nothing happened ... that's why Izuku ended up forgetting the idea of a hero who always smile ... it's simply not a solution, Sensei had a few points about that ...

He was out but then a hand grabbed Izuku's shoulder "but before you go ... tell me, who taught you those moves ? The one you used during the exercise"

Izuku acted surprised for a moment, and then he casually answered "I mander them myself to be honest" he added a small smile to show his pride.

"Oh I see ... just wanted to know, you are free now" Izuku left ... and this time he made sure to walk fast enough so All Might would not have the idea to follow him or find yet another excuse to keep him here.

But All Might wouldn't ... and for a very long time, he clearly saw "Izuku's moves" somewhere, how could he forget after all ? His nemesis used the same ones.


	5. Origins and inspiration (part 1)

**Hello everyone ! I'm back to school ! Well ... almost, at the time this chapter is released I still have a week (maybe).**

**Anyway ! Before getting to the reviews I would like to explain what I wanted to do in this chapter so you guys can tell me what I can fix or add.**

**This chapter is actually only a first part, I would like to explain how Izuku met Sensei and start developing Izuku's relationship with the other students.**

**Here it's mostly how Izuku ended up in All for One creepy lair and how Sensei discovered that he wasn't so "alone" on this planet.**

Stoneless chapter 4

More pls . This is a really good story. It's not the traditional villain deku story or a tradition hero story it's something different.

**I'm doing my best to be original without going full "WTF" but thank you ^^.**

Bob chapter 2 . Aug 23

I don't know why, but I get the strange feeling 'Sensei' gave him something more than a bit of training. If he'd wanted to train him, he could have done it four years ago.

**Yes he could have, but he didn't, that will be explained later.**

Dear Death chapter 4 . Aug 23

*smiley faces*

**Sure.**

valkrus chapter 4 . Aug 23

Still interesting but next time maybe spend a bit more time re-reading it because there's a few spelling mistakes here and ,the way you describe the room that Midoriya use to avoid Bakugou's explosion is a bit weird because I can't really imagine it with the way you structured your sentence

**Yeah, my beta reader Legomasterlord is kinda back to school right now so I'm looking for another one, I'm still trying to proofread myself and make sure that people understand what I'm writing (gosh I'm bad at this ...)**

RiIl chapter 1 . Aug 23

The grammar is a tad broken at times.

**Welcome to the club.**

DragonshadowRyukage chapter 4 . Aug 22

...is Izuku foretelling his own future with the words "Good villain?" You don't have to answer that if you think you can't answer without spoiling something.

**As River Song would say "Spoilers".**

ListenToTheRain chapter 4 . Aug 22

It's good story, but relationship with Ochaco are a little bit too forced and rushed in my opinion. Ok, I understand that you like her and Izuku/Ochako, but you need to slowdown with that. Now it seems like you bashing all good characters and only Ochako is a saint and oh so accepting person. There's no real development about her, about them in the story now, just your will.

**In the next chapter I will be spending a lot of time with the other students during their lunch, I will explore Izuku's relationship ship with mostly Lida and ... well not sure right now, maybe Momo and Yuga ... even if he is completely banned in France for being a complete insult toward us ... no really we don't even eat that much cheese ... what's even the thing with cheese ? ^^'.**

ProjectIceman chapter 4 . Aug 22

Holy crap Izuku...Did...did anyone else hear the the All For One theme when Izuku was whispering and tying up Katsuki?

**He did learn a lot of things ... you guys should listen to Sylas's theme from League of Legend, perfect for this moment.**

Scarease chapter 4 . Aug 22

How **(who ?)** taught those movie ?my response would be none or your business Almight .One taught like their privacy and ask that keep quit of them .I will not betray that trust .They done no wrong to me and have willing help me when all others looked down on me ,rediculed ,bullies or ignored me .  
All for one likely has more styles under his belt so he like also teach Izuka others as well so that would not be noticed especial to his nemesis Almight .plus like have Izuka change his costume design to so not mirror of his .This make sure boy does suffer do association and other such effects should thing get out or All for One is captured .

**I'm assuming All for One never had a "real" costume as he doesn't like the hero propaganda (mainly represented by All Might) so Izuku doesn't have much to fear about the helmet or his costume being only composed of a tuxedo ... or something like that.**

Scarease chapter 1 . Aug 22

So does he have same ability or different version of the ability ?  
If need Ocs got some you might like both heroes and villains .  
Also idea for unstable or Dark quirks .Quirks truly nasty with side effects and abilities some inspiring legends and stories such as Vampire ,werewolves ,demons ,and such .  
Example I character Windigo quirk this plagues him with constant hunger for human flesh ,he grow stronger more consumes but if he does not eat regularly at least 10 pound a week he risks lose to hunger and same should he eat to much .By consume flesh and blood of human he his strangth ,speed ,sences increase ,toughness ,healing ,reflexes and so forth .Do this he is grave robber stealing human meat form morgues and grave yards .

**Not interested by OCs but thank you, and no, Izuku as exactly the same version of All for One ... but with one small difference that will be explained WAY LATER.**

Arsinis chapter 4 . Aug 22

Well, I must say this story is really interesting and well written, you have a unique take on AFO Izuku. Keep going please.

**Well written meh ... depends if I have a good beta or not and if I'm not dumb enough to rush a chapter because I want to vomit what I'm imaginating ... lol. But thank you ^^.**

Legomasterlord chapter 4 . Aug 22

I HAVE NEWS ABOUT MY EXISTENCE GOD *BEEP*-ING *BEEP*-N IT! My schedule is still gonna be Friday, Saturday, and Sunday for when I write, not just for me and my poll, but also for Griffin, my best friend. However! I can't really write on Monday-Friday much, as I get home at 6 IN THE AFTERNOON! So I apologize to you all, Griffin too, and hope you enjoy this chapter (THIS REVIEW WAS ANSWERED IN CHAPTER 5 AND I KNOW IT, AS I PREDICT IT!) and review, follow and favorite Chapter 5 of Prohibited Power, by Griffin Strange.  
Izuku: Wow, you must care for these people if they read this.  
Griffin read this as a fact as he always does. PEACE!

**... dab**

pedropedrin chapter 4 . Aug 22

Wonder if AFO is gonna use Izuku as an spy of some sort

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

**Nah ... and will be explained later too.**

**Righhtttttt ! This chapter is almost 8000 words long ... wow ... **

**Again I'm still looking for a beta reader since Legomasterlord is at school again (go check his fanfics btw !) So if anyone is interested they can PM me and we will discuss this together ;)**

**Now have a good chapter ! (Hopefully the grammar isn't too bad ... because of course it is with me :) ...)**

* * *

"And it worked ? He couldn't use his quirk ?"

"No Sensei, Katsuki couldn't do anything ! He looked so lost ... in fact I only used All for One for about ten seconds, I think after that Katsuki was too scared to use his quirk correctly, thank you really !"

"Hahaha, I'm so proud of my student ... tell me, how does it feel to win ?"

"To win ? ... I'm not- ... I should be satisfied but I'm not, I won the exercise yes ... but there were so much possibilities, we could have won without even fighting Katsuki. And in the end I still managed to pick the one plan in which I risked losing"

"Then tell me why ? Why did you do that ?" Sensei knew exactly why, he was forcing Izuku to tell him the reason so that he would be more confident.

"... I had to defeat him, once ... to prove them wrong, to show them that I could become a hero even if I was quirkless, to the students, to Katsuki, to All Might ... to Ochaco"

"Ah yes ! Your new friend, how is she ?"

"... you mean ... how how ?"

"Well, how are you progressing with her ?"

"Progressing ? ... it's hard, I'm always scared of being weird in front of her or to be some kind of burden ... I know I never had much friends and maybe I'm over exaggerating ... I'm scared of doing things too quickly"

"HAHAHAHA ... You didn't take her on a date yet ?"

"... no ?"

"You haven't eaten your lunch together ?"

"Only for the entrance exam"

"You didn't do any sort of hangout with her ?"

"No"

"Then you are fine ... oh last question, you two aren't permanently texting each others ? I heard this generation keeps doing that"

"No we aren't into that really, or else what could we tell each other during the day ?" Izuku's phone rang, it was his mom asking him where he was "I should probably go, thank you again Sensei"

"This techniques belongs to you now, don't give me all the credits ... well I- ... yes tonight we won't be doing anything, you have to rest, enjoy your victory"

"Thank you" Izuku bowed at Sensei before running toward his apartment, he was already very late.

"... please be careful"

* * *

Ten years ago ... day of the incident.

* * *

_Izuku remembers, he always do ... on that day most of the kids he knew received their quirks ... wings, extensible fingers ... explosion._

_He didn't get anything ... he went to see the doctor the other day, everyone did ... it's not like the said doctor kept the fact that Izuku was quirkless for himself. Nooooo ..._

_He shared it with all his family, including his grandson ... maybe he thought that nothing special would happen ? Yes he was innocent like most of the people who made his life a hell._

_But Izuku had a very different theory ... he also remembers very well how the "doctor" if he even deserves this title, announced to Izuku and his mother that he was quirkless ... just because he had an extra bone in his foot, he didn't try to look further and ohhh how wrong he was Izuku was "gifted" with the most powerful quirk in the world, and probably the most feared ..._

_When the doctor announced that he was quirkless he didn't try either to not hurt Izuku, the first things... and almost only things that he said were "you should give up" and "dream stays dream" ... he almost pushed him and his mother out of his office as if they weren't worth his time._

_Did you know that when someone receives a quirk their doctor can decide to keep then under observation ? Or to "convene" them for a bunch of appointments ? ... considering he had a full kindergarten of children it must represent a lot of money right ? No need to explain further Izuku's theory at this point._

_Anyway, most of the kids he knew had received their quirks ... during the afternoon most of them went to play at the park._

_Izuku was here with Katzuki and a bunch of other kid ... Katsuki was already experimenting his quirk, just like everyone ... but his test subjects happened to be other kids, it's not like there wasn't any adult around, they simply weren't paying attention._

_Katsuki and a groupe of other kid that decided to follow him as some kind of leader kept attacking a young boy with an extensible tongue quirk, he couldn't defend himself._

_Some thing was wrong with Katuski, he wanted to be a hero so why was he attacking someone weaker than him ? He was laughing, did he find this fun ? Did he find this as fun as how he suddenly turned his back on Izuku because he was quirkless ?_

_Izuku stepped between them ... he didn't know what he was doing, he didn't know because his legs acted on their own and he didn't know what would happen to him either._

_"K-kacchan stop ! You are hurting him !" Tears were already running down his face as he spoke ... he knew he couldn't do a thing, he just hoped for a miracle at this point, but what kind of miracle ? This world gave power to those who didn't deserve any ..._

_"What do you think you can do Izuku ?! Get out of my way ! Now !" Katsuki gave a warning punch toward Izuku, creating a small explosion in the process, it wouldn't hurt Izuku but he was more scared than ever now ..._

_But still "N-no, what you are doing is wrong"_

_"Move you- ... Damn it !" Something disturbed Katsuki ... Izuku looked behind him, the other mid ran away "you are gonna pay for that !"_

_Before Izuku could do anything the other kids with Katsuki were holding him, he struggled but it was useless ..._

_"Don't move alright ? I don't want to miss your face !" Katsuki's hand were sparkling with small explosions, he was approaching his hand from Izuku's face._

_"N-no p-please" he struggled even harder "N-NO !" His right arm was free, he grabbed Katsuki's hand to push it away and then- ... he doesn't remember what happened ... something came out from his left hand, this is the last thing he remembers._

_When he woke up he was in his apartment, resting on the couch, his mother next to him had tears running down her checks ... it hurts everywhere, it burned in fact, but what hurted him above all was his left arm, just what happened at the park ?_

_"M-my baby Izuku !" She hugged him, despite his physical state._

_"M-mom what happened ?" he whispered weakly_

_"Ka- ... Katsuki's quirk became uncontrollable and you were caught into an explosion" ... no ... it's not what happened, he didn't see it but considering the situation he was in it couldn't be his quirk becoming uncontrollable._

_"M-mom ... d-did I make Katsuki do that ?" He felt guilt ... what if he hurt the other children when he tried to defend himself ? What if it was all his fault._

_Izuku tried to stand up but he could only sit on the couch._

_"Izuku ! Don't try to do anything reckless, the doctor said that-"_

_"The doctor is wrong ..."_

_..._

_"What ?"_

_"Mom ... I have a quirk"_

* * *

Present day.

* * *

For once Izuku manage to get up at a decent hour, and reach U.A. without any complication. Maybe this would be a normal day for once ?

Ochaco didn't show up on the way to U.A. Izuku assumed she was already in the classroom and he was right, he found her talking with another girl, he couldn't manage to remember her name but he knew she had some kind of mutation quirk, a frog quirk ?

"Goodmorning Ochaco" said as he sat next to her.

"Ha Izuku ! You look great today, you slept ?"

"I did, I enjoyed our victory from yesterday as you said and-"

"Midoriya !" Called the very recognisable voice of Tenya as he put Izuku's notebook in his desk "Thank you for letting me take a look at your work ! It really helped me and I must say what you wrote is very remarkable !" Evrything with Tenya seemed over exaggerated, he was always trying to be respectful and strict ...

"I'm glad it helped you" Izuku actually found rude that Tenya interrupted his conversation but he wasn't a bad person so he could forgive him.

After that Tenya walked straight to his desk and sat down.

...

Izuku turned around to look at Ochaco ...

"W-well in fact I don't have anything else to say ..." he admitted

"Haha that's okay ... we didn't receive any timetable for today, that's odd-" Ochaco stopped immediately when she spotted Aizawa entering inside the classroom, everyone did.

"Well, looks like you are getting used to how it works here ... anyway, today you are going to chose your class representative ... I don't care how you do it, just avoid making too much noise" Aizawa took out a sleeping bag from under his desk and casually took a nap in front of everyone.

...

"Fine ! We should choose our representatives with a vote !" Declared Tenya standing up from his desk.

"That's obvious but ... we barely know each others, and once we have picked our representatives it's not like we might be able to change so easily" debated Izuku

"Izuku is right ... how are we supposed to vote for people we barely know ?" Followed Ochaco.

"Simple, we will vote but we will add one more rule, no one can vote for themselves ..." proposed Momo Yaoyorozu.

The students didn't understand the goal behind this proposition.

"H-hey mind explaining ?" Asked Kirishima

"If we vote right now everyone will either not vote or vote for themselves, most likely, so if we impose this rule we might end up getting a class representative that most of the students acknowledge" she explained.

...

"S-so ... are we voting now then ?" Asked Ochaco to broke the akward silence which was taking place.

"Yes, anyone has a few sheets of paper ?" Asked Tenya.

* * *

The day of the incident.

* * *

_Izuku's mom was in the kitchen, trying to do evrything in her power to keep her son safe, when Mitsuki called her she felt her world shattering._

_Now Izuku was barely awake and rambling about having a quirk, about being responsible ... he felt responsible for hurting his friends ... it was already hard for him to leave without a quirk and-_

_"M-mom !" She heard his son yell from the living room._

_Inko dropped what she currently had in her hand and when she stepped in the living room she saw Izuku staring at his hands ... his hands were emitting red lightings, they were glowing._

_"I-Izuku ! You have-YOU HAVE A QUIRK ! MY BABY I'M SO HAPPY-" Inko grabbed her child into her arms, but as she did something hurt her, in her back, it felt like being stab repeatedly ... and then she felt exhausted ... she collapsed on the ground and ... nothing ..._

_..._

_Izuku didn't understand what happened, his mom was laying on the ground, unconscious, her arms still around his little body. Both of his hands were boiling, the weird red light was gone but the pain was still here._

_The table, he had to use the table to stand up, he reached out for it but it was too far ... if only it could be clos- ... _

_Then he saw it, the table twitch slightly, moving toward him for a small centimeter .. he had already seen this ... it was- ... It was ..._

_His mother's quirk ..._

_He has his mother's quirk ... back at the playground he created the explosion because he had Katsuki's quirk, he can use his mother's quirk and he used Katsuki's quirk, he can use different quirl if he comes into contact with them-_

_And as Izuku kept trying to understand what was happening he made a realisation, this weird feeling he had in his hands ... he was pulling something, he was pulling something not physical something hidden inside his mother, just like he did with Katsuki ... he pulled a quirk ... no he didn't pull._

_Izuku stole a quirk._

_He looked back at his mother, still laying unconscious on the living room's floor._

_"P-put it back !" He put both of his hands on his mom's body "Put it back !" He yelled as red lightings appeared._

_"PUT IT BACK !" He yelled again, raising his voice even more._

* * *

Present day.

* * *

The results were ... surprising.

Izuku ended up having four votes, so he was right behind Momo who had seven.

"Well then, that makes me the president and you, Izuku, the vice president" she concluded.

"T-thank you b-but-"

"WHAT THE F*CK ? HOW CAN THIS SHIT HEAD BE ELECTED ?" Sreamed Katsuki all across the room.

Izuku was really surprised to see that Katsuki actually cared about such a thing as choosing the class representatives. Of course it was because Katsuki hated above all being inferior in any possible way to Izuku ... he didn't even want to be elected in the first place !

"He was elected in a fair way ! Just like Momo ! What's even you problem with him ?"

"SHUT UP FOUR EYES AND-" Katsuki ended up being wrapped up and sent into a wall by Aizawa's scarf.

"Can you ever stop screaming ? ... anyway, I guess you are done now with your little election ... and say I finally managed to sleep for a bit" complained their teacher.

The bell rang, Izuku was surprised that it took an entire hour just to complete a small formality, Aizawa didn't seem to care, he was already sleeping again.

"Congratulation Izuku !" Cheered Ochaco.

"T-thank you ... say ... did you vote for me ?"

"W-well actually I voted for Momo ... I mean ... You are a bit s-..."

"Shy ?" Completed Izuku.

"Y-yes ... so ... I thought it would be stupid to impose you such a responsibility"

"I admit it, I didn't really want to be president but I'm just vice so I guess Momo will do most of the work ... I hope I do not sound lazy saying that"

"Sounds fine ... just avoid saying it out loud people could misunderstand"

"... b-but then who voted for me ?" Izuku went back to the main question.

"I did !" Yelled Lida behind Izuku.

"W-why ?!" In fact Izuku was asking if Lida really needed to scare the hell out of him just to show his presence.

"Because you have natural capacities of leadership ! The way you analysed each people in our class was simply fabulous, it clearly shows that you managed to know each of us in only a few days"

Izuku didn't felt anything as Tenya praised him and his little analysis talents ... he just studied their quirk, he didn't even talk to half of the class at least once or learned their name.

And if Tenya voted for him because of the analysis book then Izuku could only wonder why three other people voted for him ... maybe because he was first for the entrance exam ? Because he completely destroyed Katsuki yesterday ?

No matter the reason, it wasn't because people thought he actually had the capacities to be their class representative that he got elected.

"Izuku ? Are you okay ?" Tenya was gone now, everyone was.

"W-what ?" He asked confused.

"You ... hum ... while Tenya was talking you ended up staring the ground, he went to have lunch with the others ... I don't think he noticed thought, did you have something on your mind ?"

"N-no it's-"

...

* * *

Five years ago.

* * *

_Run._

_Do not stop._

_Keep running and do not turn back, they won't stop chasing you until you are home._

_Five years ... five years during which they made his life a hell, five years since he was officially quirkless, they didn't care, Katsuki didn't care, Izuku didn't know how they could get any kind of pleasure from torturing him._

_They always had an advantage, they had quirks ... and he didn't. Izuku knew such a quirk couldn't be used ... no ... shouldn't at all. The night he discovered his quirk he was even more broken ... he had a quirk yes but one he would never be able to use, and if he did people would only see him as a villain ..._

_This world was so wrong, bad people had power and good people had nothing, this universe even found ways to make them less than weak._

_But right now Izuku had no idea of where he was going ... it was definitely the wrong direction, the houses around him looked very old, even abandoned. He shouldn't be here, there was no one in the streets ... no witness if Katsuki's and his friends ever managed to catch him._

_Izuku kept going deeper and deeper, the streets started becoming smaller ... and then he met a dead end. The sounds were getting closer, he looked all around him, Izuku prayed for a miracle one last chance to escape._

_"P-please ..." he whispered to anyone who was willing to hear him ..._

_He looked around him again ... a door ... a rusty metal door, without hesitation he tried to open it, Izuku grabbed the handle and pulled with a his strength, it barely moved, just enough so he could get on the other side._

_The footsteps, the explosions, the laughs were still getting closer. Izuku crawled inside the building and hid ..._

_After a moment they were gone ... he didn't here anything else ... Katsuki wasn't complaining about anything or yelling ... it was ... weird ..._

_Izuku stood up and carefully looked outside ... there was ... no one ? Then ... Katsuki never followed him ? It was ... an illusion ? _

_..._

_He was losing his sanity ... Izuku chuckled ... the laughed at his own despair and misery ... how much longer would he be able to endure this nightmare ?_

_His laugh was cut by a metallic bang ... the door closed violently, something appeared around his body, black strings ? Glowing red ? Before he could say anything Izuku was gagged by the same strings and pulled further into the dark building._

_He struggled, he knew it wasn't the right way, this part of the city was completely desert for a reason ! He was dragged below the ground, or rather he was phasing through the ground as if his body was nothing but air._

_Izuku couldn't see anything, evrything was black ... he felt the ground once again after a few seconds and the strings weren't binding him anymore. There was a small source of light ... screens ? This place was strange ... compared to the building above this ... basement ? Yes, this basement was well kept._

_As he walked closer toward the screens Izuku noticed something else ... an empty hospital bed._

_..._

_"Now tell me all your secrets" Izuku wasn't quirk enough to analyse what was happening, he felt a hand grabbed his head and his mind went blank._

* * *

Present day.

* * *

"You have to stop going out ... your treatment isn't showing good result" Commented and old man as he was examinating a bunch of graphics.

"Did they ever show anything "good" during all these years ?" He asked back angrily, making the old man turn around expressionless "... sorry I- ... I'm not in a good mood today"

"Are you ever ?" He asked again ironically.

"... Tell me doctor ... how many quirkless kid have you examined this month ?" The question came out from nowhere ... why would his master be interested by that ? Maybe the treatment was making him senile ?

"None ?" He answered unsure

"This year then ?" The old man was starting to understand were this was going.

"... none ... this kid again right ? You never told me who he was, end every time you come back you look nostalgic ... again such a state of mind isn't good for-"

"Shut it with the treatment would you ? I'm dying I'm not stupid ... well dying ... I won't heal any time soon ... no he- ... this kid, he reminds me of myself"

The old man turned around and took out a piece of paper and a pen "I'm not a psychologist but I'm still your doctor ... I owe you a lot and trust me ... if you could tell me what's wrong then you would feel way better"

"Oh please do not abuse of the situation Tsubasa ..." All for One could see his doctor's face, he didn't need to turn his head around to do so but still he did ... just to add a bit drama in their conversation.

"Go on ... what's on your mind right now ?"

"... I went into his head once ... usually I do not use this kind of quirk, it's exhausting ... but I had to make sure he wasn't a threat at the moment ... and when I did it was so chaotic ... pain ... sadness ... hate ... he didn't have the life I had but we were similar in so much ways ..."

"... Like which ?"

All for One would never tell him about Izuku's secret quirk ... he wouldn't to anyone, in fact it was only because of All for One Izuku was still alive ... if he didn't feel it during that first contact then ... let's just say Izuku would still be missing today.

"Didn't I just answered ?" He glared at the doctor.

"... let's keep it that way ... but maybe you could give me an answer I can exploit ?"

"...

* * *

_A long time ago ..._

* * *

_He remembers to good old days when the world seemed so small and simples ... he remembers how chaotic it was at the same time ... quirks ... _

_It was almost the end of the world back then, living weapons, weapons that might become uncontrollable one day, who knows ? What if someone suddendly obtained the power to create a black hole anywhere or to destroy anything in the universe just by snapping his fingers ? At this time everyone lived in perpetual fear._

_Heroes didn't exist ... villains didn't either ... those terms could only be used in comics ... ahhh comics, just how many did he use to read with his brother ? Too much maybe, it gave him inspiration, it damned his relationship with his brothers ... and ruined his life._

_Sometimes he wonders what kind of higher being decided to suddenly give power to the human kind when it was already corrupted ... he doesn't blame this said higher being, after he too received power ..._

_The power to control and manipulate every other powers in the universe, without any limit._

_He was very young when he discovered his quirk ... about six ? It's not like he could have entered in contact with a quirk just by walking into the near by street, about only 5% of the population had one back then._

_... ohhhh when he did ... this feeling is like a drug, when he takes a quirk and make it his ... he regrets sometimes that he couldn't give back some ... not that he never had the intention though ... he just couldn't, they were all too precious._

_He also knew that such a power had to be used for the greater good ... even if it mean becoming the bad person ... the emergence of quirk had led the world to a period of societal collapse ... he could do it, he could control this chaos._

_And he did ..._

_However what he never tells to anyone is how scared he was ... and always is. Scared of being unable to achieve his vision, scared of being corrupted by his own power ... scared of being backstabbed ..._

* * *

"I wouldn't say this was exactly what I felt in this young man but- ... it was so familiar ... so I decided to give him what I never had"

"Guidance ?"

"Precisely"

* * *

_Five years ago._

* * *

_Izuku woke up in the dark ...katsuki, the old building, the black strings ... he remembered what happened and he was only happy to not be dead yet._

_"Oh you are awake finally, I thought it would take another hour until you wake up" a voice startled him from behind. _

_He tried to stand up quickly but he didn't notice that he was laying on some kind of table so he ended up falling on the ground._

_"Please try to not hurt yourself ..."_

_"W-where am I ?! W-what is this place ?!" He asked examining his surroundings once again._

_"My ... home, sorry about earlier I thought you were some kind of thief ... I had to check your mind, you are free to go"_

_"Y-you did what ?" Managed to ask Izuku as he recovered his stance._

_The voice sighed and a ... man ? Emerged from the shadow, Izuku couldn't tell because the first thing he saw was a black skull and a lot of plastic tubes._

_"I checked your mind ... if you came here on purpose then ... let's just say you would not be as welcomed as you are right now ... still you seem a bit disturbed" the man walked closer toward Izuku which made him took a few step backward._

_Izuku didn't notice as first but the man was massive, and ... something ... something was off now that he had a clear vision of him ... whoever this person was Izuku only felt death emanating from him._

_"Now tell me ... tea ? Coffee ? ... maybe water ?" The sudden hospitality took Izuku off guard and slightly diminished the man's overwhelming aura._

_"U-uh t-tea ?" _

_"Excellent choice ... though I'm not sure you will appreciate it, I don't have any sugar either ..." the man walked further into the room, that's when Izuku noticed that the previously dark and barren place was in fact fully equipped as a kitchen ... he was still questioning his mental state by the way. "Have a sit ... anywhere I don't care"_

_"W-..." Izuku tried to suppress the incoming questions and simply obeyed the man, he sat back where he was lying a few moments ago, a metal table ... which seemed to have been used recently ... very recently._

_"Don't know what to ask next ? I understand, people needs answers to not lose their composure, any kind of answer is enough nowadays ... anyway" Izuku heard an acute whistling, probably coming from a boiler. "It would be rude to not introduce myself to my ... newfound invitee"_

_He came back with two cups that he dropped near a desk full of computer screens and then he sat in a big office chair, the one in which you expect to either see the richest man in the universe or the bad guy with a claw and a cat in old movies ..._

_"I can't give you my name as you wouldn't understand it, and beside you shouldn't know it at all for your own ... good" the man would have say safety ... Izuku knew it judging by the small silence the man made "Now that I answered your question would you tell me how you ended up here ? I saw you running like death was on your back"_

_He didn't, he did saw Izuku running while he was looking into his head but he couldn't watch nine years of someone else's life, he had to keep it short. He wasn't lying earlier when he said that he simply checked his mind to see if Izuku was an intruder or not._

_"Y-you-" Izuku tried to say in a polite way that his ... host ? Never answered his question and he never asked one either, the best thing he could do was to answer his questions "S-someone was af-after me and-I-ran-and-h-here"_

_The man grabbed one of the cup ... Izuku would have found this fun because their was no way his host could drink this with the helmet he was wearing but right now the said host was simply too scary to think about anything close to fun._

_"... could you please repeat what you just said ? And this time please make sure I can understand"_

_"R-Right, I-I said that I-w-was running because my fr- ... classmates were trying to ... bully me" Izuku knew what they would do to him but he didn't have to look miserable in front of his host._

_"Well this time it's clever ... but ... no one was following you ... so tell me, I know you aren't lying, I don't need a quir-, I mean a lie detector to know that"_

_"I- ... I- ... I thought they were following me" believe would the correct word to use ..._

_"... Sorry I should probably not push you to answer" the man grabbed the other cup and handed it to Izuku "it should be cold enough now, enjoy it"_

_Izuku hesitantly grabbed the cup, it wasn't even tepid ..._

_"W-why- ... I mean ... A- ... Are you a villain?"_

_"Isn't that obvious ? Ha ... hahaha, it took you so long to ask this question, you really are a special someone. You could say I am one yes ... now tell me, what makes you say that, hum ?" He stood up and walked across the room._

_"Yes ... is it because my home is dark and scary ? Because I abducted you ? ... no not abducted, I mean you are free to go. In fact, define what's a "villain" would you ? Here and now with your own words" It was almost calculated, he ended up right in front of Izuku._

_"A-a villain is- it is someone who uses his quirk t-to do bad things ?" The man stared at him._

_"... that's close enough from the "official" definition ... Now here is the problem with your statement, have I done anything wrong ?"_

_... no ... he didn't, he ... took care of him ? In a way ? He even offered him a drink._

_"Now do not give me that look ... well I don't really know what kind of expression you have right now ... I'm half blind to be honest and-" He looked at his arm, there was a small watch but Izuku could tell that this one was worth a lot of money "hum ... 6 PM ... I'm almost sure you should be in your home by now, your parents must be worried about you"_

_"Y-yes !" Izuku grabbed his backpack which had been dropped next to the table._

_"Please accept my apologies for this disagreement, the exit is right behind you ... be careful in the staircase though" Izuku didn't care much about what this man was saying, he had to get out NOW "Oh and feel free to come here, those bullies will never find you here"_

_Izuku stopped ..._

_"T-thank you"_

* * *

Present day.

* * *

"H-... he came back ?" Asked the doctor surprised.

"He did ... this time however there was more than an illusion to fear"

"What kind of ... he didn't have all his mind did he ?"

"I think that he simply didn't want to be a public punching bag anymore, makes sense no ?"

"I wouldn't try to find refuge with you if we just happened to meet ... no offence"

"None taken ... where was I ?"

* * *

_Five years ago._

* * *

_Izuku ran down the staircase, he didn't recognise the place at first but he didn't have much time to choose, hopefully he did recognise the rusted metal door ... and this time it was half opened._

_"Right on time, I forgive you for not knocking before entering ... tea this time again ?" Izuku was still catching his breath so All for One assumed that he would take some tea again._

_"S-sorry ... I-I didn't now where I should go ... they are too used to the way toward my apartment ..."_

_"I offered refuge in the first place, I brought a chair this time, this old operation table isn't comfortable right ? ... tell me how about we introduce ourselves if we are going to see each other on a regular basis"_

_"I-I ..." Izuku look rather reluctant to answer ... _

_"Fine I will start, you shouldn't give your name to strangers, you don't have to give me your family name if you prefer ... just call me Sensei, that's how much people call me"_

_"I-I'm Izuku"_

_"Izuku ... I like this name, this is way better than yesterday we manage to have a decent conversation for about one minute so far"_

_Izuku chuckled slightly, the anxiety that he felt the other day was gone surprisingly "s-so ... what do you do here ? Are you alone ?"_

_"Hum ? Curious I see, I'm currently healing ... well "healing" such a big word ... I'm trying to, to be honest ... you were right to call me a villain yesterday, and before you go yelling at the closest police station I'm retired ... mostly"_

_"Retired ? ... that ... that doesn't sound ... normal ?"_

_"Hahahaha, dear Izuku, you didn't thought villains were eternal ... do you ? Even heroes have to retire one day, It's funny when you put it this way, the actual society needs villain so heroes can exist"_

_"But villains do not requires heroes ... right ?"_

_"And smart above all ... I understand why you are the scapegoat in this story"_

_"Sc-scapegoat ?"_

_"Don't tell me you do not know what it is, here" Sensei put a cup of tea in front of Izuku "now my turn, what do you want to do in your life ?"_

_"Y-... you wouldn't like it"_

_"Please, it's a silly conversation between two adults, what could possibly anger me ?"_

_"...I- ... I want to be a hero"_

_All for One stared at Izuku, he became silent ... and perfectly still._

_"Well ... what kind of hero do you want to be ? It's not because I'm a villain that I necessarily hate heroes"_

_"I don't understand ... why am I even here ?" _

_"Who knows ? Because you feel lonely, because you are scared and maybe because you don't really see me as a bad person"_

_"... you-"_

_"Answer please"_

_"I- ... I'm not sure, I really want to be a hero just like All Might, a hero who save the days and bring hope to people with smile"_

_Izuku could swear that he heard Sensei breath under his mask, but this breath probably meant something worse._

_"... good ... and what kind of quirk do you have ?"_

_"Q-quirk ?"_

_"Yes ! After all it's the power which makes the hero rights ? Now go on ! Show me what makes you special"_

_"B-but I ... I-" Izuku didn't answer, he tightened his grip around the cup of tea and stared at his reflection._

_"Something wrong ?"_

_"N-no hehehe ... It's just-just ... I don't really ... have one" Izuku expected that his knew "friend" would laugh at him ... and he did._

_"Hahaha that's a good joke" Izuku gritted his teeth "But ... I know when someone has a quirk or not" Izuku dropped the cup on the ground, suddenly he felt once again the morbid aura around Sensei._

_"N-no I-"_

_"Do not bother about the cup ... show me your quirk would you ?" Before Izuku could do anything Sensei was in front of him and he had a firm grip around his right arm._

_"N-No don't !" Izuku struggled to break free, he was stupid, so stupid, if course he couldn't trust a villain even if he was "retired" and "blind"._

_"It will only take a mome-" All for One intended to use a quirk to force the activation of Izuku's one but what he saw then gave him a sensation of ... pleasure ... and fear._

_Red sparks ... exactly the same as his ... another All for One, ideas rushed through his mind, plans ... hope._

_For a moment he was paying attention to Izuku who manage to break free, he was now running toward the staircase._

_"W-wait ! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT !" He yelled, grabbing Izuku with the black string quirk._

_"L-let me go !" Shouted back the teen as he struggled with all his strength._

_"Your quirk ! I know what it does ! I know why you pretended to be quirkless !" he caught Izuku's attention, the boy stopped wiggling "Your quirk ... you can't use it, because you want to be a hero ... and because a hero can't have this kind of power, you weren't running because of me, but because of what you can do ... Do you want to know how I managed to know you had a quirk ? How I knew what it was ?"_

_"... y- ... yes"_

_"My boy ... you and I are the only people on this planet that can steal quirks"_


	6. Origins and inspiration (part 2)

**HELLO - I mean net ! (Oupsy) School caught up with me and I had to push my updates a bit (a bit wow 3 weeks man wtf) anyway ! Updates will become slow that's a fact buuuuuut ...**

**Quality won't decrease ! (Oh really ?! What a great new you piece of sh-)**

**Now how about some reviews ?**

ProjectIceman chapter 5

The more I read this the more I become curious about what AfO's plans for Izuku are...or if he feels a connection because of their similar quirks.

**It's obvious isn't it ? ^^**

Guest chapter 5 .

Bruh imagine if deku stole nomu's quirk.

**That will be explained ... shit spoilers**

Emrys Akayuki chapter 2

They don't make their own costumes. The support department does that, they just draw a design and send it in.

**Izuku's mom did his costume :P beside it still have to be accepted by U.A. before they can actually us it, just imagine if a student asked for a full set of knives (who knows why) I'm not sure U.A. would simply be ok with that.**

Emrys Akayuki chapter 1

Jesus that's a lot of '...' none of those were needed, and you need a beta.

**Well maybe but that's my own writing style ... and yes I do have a Beta but this beta is currently studying too and I don't want to bother him so I'm checking everything myself ... using google translate ... (kill me)**

Nagisa Tr chapter 5

AFO the dad

**Nope not this time :)**

Scarease chapter 5

Keep it up .

**Trying too.**

Arsinis chapter 5

Thanks for the chapter, it was good. Also it is Iida (iida) not Lida.

**I can't read properly my bad T_T (promised, I won't make this mistake again hopefully) thanks for pointing this out !**

zukuzuki chapter 5

that a great afo izuku story will all might knows about All For Broccoli in the future? also for the grammar use gramarly or something like that

**Well yes ! Or else where would be the difficulty for our said Broccoli Boy ? And I will check your gramarly thing thank you ^^.**

**Well ... I just check it and it looks so great ! ... only problem is, this can actually steal all my passwords and I don't trust this app at all at this point, no seriously ok it need access to my keyboard but f*ck no why would I want to register evrything I'm typing and send it to some external server and stuff ? I'm still trusting google translate then ... unless someone finds something that won't try to tral me with cookies (lul wat ay bed jok)**

Legomasterlord chapter 5

**I can already tell it's not an happy review (sweating*)**

Chapter 5

Griffin Strange :

Again I'm still looking for a beta reader since Legomasterlord is at school again (go check his fanfics btw !) So if anyone is interested they can PM me and we will discuss this together ;)

Me: Jesus Christ...  
Izuku: And... he's lost for words.  
Shinso: So?  
Bakugo: So that means that we have to write the review for him.  
Me: He mentioned me... Holy cow...  
Bardock: I'm gonna slap him, and see what he does.  
Izuku: Wait! Don't-  
*CLLLAAAAP*  
Izuku: OH SH-  
Me: I. Was. Processing. THIS MOMENT!  
Bardock/Bakugo/Izuku/Shinso: OH-

*connection cut*

**Hum ... f*ck**

**WE**

**WILL**

**BE**

**RIGHT **

**BACK**

**...**

Thanatos 2018 chapter 5

Update soon please I need to learn more about this story and so far this is the only afo au's I've read

**Thank you ! (AN : Most of the AFO au's are in fact massive ship between either Izuku and Katsuki or Izuku and eijiro (not shoto for some obscure reason ^_- ?)**

* * *

"Anyone up here ? Izuku I'm calling recovery girl"

"U-uh ? N-no I'm here ! I'm f-find no need to call anyone"

"What happened ?"

"H-honestly I h-had a flashback but nothing bad really ! We-we should just go for our lunch right ?"

"Sure, Iida and the others asked us to join !"

"R-really ?!"

"Yeah ! In fact it's Momo who suggested this to ... you know, b-break the ice like they say"

"T-... that's great ! I-I thought everyone would give me the cold shoulder but ... wow, let's go then !"

Ochaco nodded and led the way, as they were getting closer from the lunch area she noticed that Izuku was slowing down "You know ... It's kind of obvious that you do not trust the other students ... is it really that hard ?"

"I-I wouldn't say it's about trust, I guess I had bad experiences that's all ... I never had any good friends since-" Izuku stopped.

"Izuku ?"

"Did you ... did you ever considered what would happen if you didn't get a quirk ? Imagine, you are going to see the doctor, full of hope and dreams about what power the universe gave you a-and then ... nothing"

"Izuku I- ..." Ochaco never considered that, she had nothing to fear, both of her parents had a quirk she never met someone quirkless before Izuku. When she was young it's almost as if quirkless people didn't exist. "... no ... I never considered this"

"Me neither ... I spent so much time trying to activate anything in my body, or rather I wasted so much time, sometimes it was not because I wanted so much to be a hero ... being quirkless it's like ... it's like being an outcast from humanity, people laugh at your own misery ..." Izuku looked down, around the end his voice sounded hesitant.

Ochaco didn't know what she could do in this situation, she couldn't let down Izuku and-

"But hey ! It's all different now right ? I'm going to make a lot of friends !" Izuku was now smiling as if the last three minutes never happened "let's go now ! We don't want to lose more of our lunch time right ?"

"Y-yeah !" Followed Ochaco throwing a punch in the air to show her ... excitement ?

...

Izuku wasn't excited at all ... he was scared like he had never been.

* * *

_Five years ago._

* * *

_"All ... for One ? That's how Y-... It's called ?" Asked Izuku now staring inside yet another cup of tea after a few minutes of explanations about his power._

_"Yes, I came up with this name for a reason" Sensei had delayed evrything so he could talk with Izuku for the next seven hours if he had to "how did you discovered it ?"_

_"... When I was four I- ... I accidentally stole my fri- ... friend's quirk for a moment, I was scared at this moment and he has an explosion quirk, I guess you know how it ended"_

_"... you don't have it however, you gave back his quirk ?"_

_"N-no, I-I guess I only took it briefly, without thinking or noticing"_

_"... How many times did you use All for One ?"_

_"Two times ... the second time I-" Izuku shivered "I used it on my mother, I- ... I hurt her a lot"_

_"I guess this time you completely took her quirk, but you rushed the process, it must have been exhausting for you too ... and- ..." All for One was ... impressed, he had used his power so many times and he didn't always used it to stole a quirk, sometimes to torture, sometimes to help._

_But each time he stole a quirk he had this hunger, he wanted to give back some ... but he couldn't, how was it possible to give up a part of his power when he would use it better than anyone ? And yet Izuku, All for One supposed that the boy was around ten years old ... and all this years he never tried to take a quirk._

_He had to be lying, anyone who would posses so much power would try to get more ! ... but he wasn't, so far Izuku had been one of the honest person he had meet._

_"... Why ?" Asked Sensei losing his neutral tone at the same time "If it was so easy for you to get a quirk, why are you still quirkless now ? Don't you want to be a hero ?"_

_"Y-yes but-"_

_"You could have everything you want ! This world could be yours, I don't understand ..." All for one sat back into his chair and rotated toward his wall of screens ... as if he could see what they were displaying, he looked pathetic, and in front of a children above all._

_"... it wouldn't be right"_

_That made him laugh, genuinely laugh "right ? Hahaha what's right ? Aren't you tired of being quirkless sometimes ?"_

_"I am yes"_

_"So why ? Don't you want to take away the powers of those who do not deserve it ?"_

_"Yes but-"_

_"BUT WHAT ?! TELL ME !" Now it was anger who spoke through All for One, it was just impossible ... the greed for power was natural for every human being and no one could resist it "WHY DO YOU CHOOSE TO BE WEAK ?" _

_All for One reaped his chair from the ground and threw it somewhere else in the room ... this was a mistake, not only he managed to hurr himself by using a quirk in his state but he scare Izuku. He was about to apologise but he couldn't stand up anymore ... pathetic, he only used it for a second and now he was completely drained._

_He was using all the strength he still had in him to not completely collapse ... a hand appeared in front of him._

_"... Because I don't want to become a bad person" Izuku answered._

_All for One ... hesitated, he grabbed Izuku's hand and the young man helped him to sit back into another chair._

_"I-I don't want to become like them ... if having power means that you become a monster then- ... then I don't want to ..."_

_..._

_"And what if this world need monsters ?"_

* * *

"Is that- ... lunch rush ? Wow ! That's so cool ! Even the cook is a pro hero !" Beamed Ochaco as she and Izuku arrived at the lunch area.

They didn't even have to wait, the said hero was making at least five plates per second, Ochaco grabbed a bell of rice mixed with green jelly cubes and Izuku chose a purple soup ... it didn't look tasty but it was made by a pro hero with a specialised quirk in the end.

Izuku was as surprised as Ochaco ... however he was really considering if this hero could be considered as a pro, most people doesn't know what kind of quirk he has as they only consider the results.

It seems very simple in fact, Lunch Rush can use any kind of environment and turn it into food ... if only this kind of power could help the people starving outside.

"Can you see them ?" Asked Izuku

"They said that they would be sitting next to the windows ... here !" Ochaco indicated a large table, Izuku spotted Tenya, Momo, Denki, Tsuyu and ... he was confused for a moment to see a uniform floating but he quickly understood that it was Toru.

"Hey everyone !" Called Ochaco

"Ah ! Did something happen on your way ? We feared that you may not come" explained Momo as she offered a seat to Izuku and Ochaco.

"Sorry, I spaced out and I ended up delaying us" apologised Izuku.

"Oh ... does it happen often ?" She carefully continued.

"Well ... I'm trying to avoid that, sometimes I end up muttering in front of everyone or space out like I did with Ochaco, It just happens like that when I get lost into my tho-" Izuku looked at Momo's plate, in the middle stood a literal block of iron "is that-"

"Actually no it's not hahaha" she took a knife and cut throught the iron cube as if it was a brick of butter "honestly I don't know what it is, it tastes like ... tomato and curry I would say"

"Mine is supposed to be some kind of ice cream" explained Tenya "But it's very hot ! It tastes like jalapeno peppers or something similar ! I tried to put water over it but it's useless, they should really put some description about the food" he concluded with a surrendering tone.

"I'm not even sure I want to eat my soup now ..."

"It's made by Lunch Rush Izuku ! Comon give it a try"

"Lunch rush ?" Asked Denki curious "who is that ?"

"He is our cook" answered Izuku "Most people do not know him because he is not really a field hero, more like a support ... no offence intended, I mean he really helps a lot !"

"Wow that's great ! I wonder if all the staff is composed of pros then" replied Toru.

"I have heard that Number Thirteen is going to be hosting us this year in some kind of training facility ! She is my idol !" Added Ochaco.

"It makes sense Ribbit, your quirks aren't similar but they are good for support and well ... they have the same theme ? ... like space and gravity ? Ribbit, also your costume really looks like an early version of hers"

"Yeah exactly ! Which one is your favorite Tsu ?" Asked Ochaco.

"Right now I don't have any ... favorite, though I do like Recovery Girl a lot" she explained putting a finger next to her mouth with a vacant stare.

Izuki noted that she was hard to read, maybe she was emotionally strong ? Though Izuku never saw a front having expressions.

"Mine would be my big brother, being a hero is some kind of legacy in the family and I'm really looking up to be as good as him" answered Tenya.

The other students mostly answered that All Might was their favorite hero ... and then they started to stare at Izuku ... which of course meant that they were somehow waiting for an answer.

Izuku tried to ignore them at first ... if it wasn't for Tsuyu's bluntness.

"Midoriya, what about you ?"

"M-me ? Oh-oh yes ... well ..."

* * *

_Five years ago._

* * *

_All for One expected Izuku's visit, the kid kept coming each and every day after school, even during the weekend, unless he had something else planned._

_It wasn't a bad thing, he really enjoyed each second with the young man ... such a bright mind, All for One pushed back every appointment he had with Tsubasa to get some private time with Izuku._

_"H-hello" He muttered as he entered inside the basement._

_"Good afternoon Izuku, I bought (He meant "asked my personal taxi to steal") some new variants of tea ... this one is called Deideri ... doesn't mean anything, but I'm sure it smells like ... mint ?"_

_"S-Sensei I- ... I don't want to disturb you but- ... my hands they-" The young was cut off as All for One grabbed one of Izuku's hand._

_He had already lived this situation, Izuku was very worried, at first All for One suspected it when Izuku entered, the young boy was shy but there was a big difference between being shy and scared._

_"... It hurts right ? And you can't control it either" Sensei guessed as he saw the red sparks around Izuku's hands._

_"I-I can't keep going to school like this ! I can barely suppress it and people are already starting to notice that I am acting weird"_

_..._

_The quirk was starving, just like any muscle it had to be used in order to live, but Izuku wouldn't like this answer._

_"Since when ?"_

_"... two years ..."_

_"It has been two years ?!" The pain must be unbearable, he had to do something right now "listen, it happened to me too alright ? You are going to be fine but there is something you have to-"_

_"I have to steal a quirk right ? ... I- ... Well I theorized this fact but I confirmed it on my way, I know how quirks work and-... I don't know how I'm going to do this, I don't want to steal any quirk !"_

_Stubborn at fault this kid ...well All for One will have to make an effort._

_"Use mines, you can't take them but I'm willing to share some with you until All for One stops reacting this way"_

_"You-you- really ?"_

_"You don't know how hard it is for me, it looks simple but it's going to hurt me as much as you" All for One was greedy in a way when it came to quirks but he was also talking about his current physical state ... beside Izuku never tried to steal a quirk voluntarily ..._

_"Take my hand, but hold your horses, I will start ... we don't want any complication alright ?" But there will be complications All for One knew it ..._

_Izuku extended his hand for Sensei, when their hands touched Izuku lost his balance, something was terribly wrong with Sensei ... usually he could "feel" the quirks around him and he always wondered why he couldn't feel se same around All for One. _

_Now he knew why, he probably always felt his presence, when Sensei grabbed his hand Izuku foresaw the void, the almost infinite quantity of quirks flowing through him, at the same time so chaoticly and peacefully._

_Izuku brought his hand to his mouth, if he had a pile of dead bodies in front of him he would probably have the same reaction._

_"I hope you can hold back" chucked All for One._

_After a minute Izuku managed to catch his breath._

_"Y-you knew I would have this reaction right ?"_

_"I did, but my curiosity pushed me to see how emotionally strong you were ... I must say I'm impressed ... now take my hand again, and let's see if we can tame your dissident quirk"_

* * *

"H-he is not really a hero but, he was an important figure and he still is. I guess he showed me what kind of hero I want to be and be helped me a lot, without him I wouldn't be here"

"Wow, who is he ? A cop perhaps ?" Asked Ochaco

"No, he is some kind of ... uhh ... teatcher ? Of everything ? L-let's keep it that way" As if he was going to say that the man who gave him the will and the skills to be a hero was a former criminal genius.

"Some kind of secret teatcher, that's sounds great Midoriya, Ribbit"

Izuku gave an akward smile to the frog student.

**"WARNING, LEVEL 3 SECURITY** **BREACH" **

For the next seconds nothing happened, then a bell rang and the students present in the lunch area started to panic.

"W-what is this ?" Asked Ochaco as she tried to avoid being caught in the flow of students running away.

"A security breach ? That can't be possible, no villain is stupid enough to attack U.A." thought Tenya "We have to evacuate ... but I suppose we will have to find another way"

"Wait look !" Tsuyu showed the outisde of the lunch area, from their table they could see the entrance of the school, it was just a bunch of journalists being pushed back toward the exit.

"How did they get in ?" Wondered Izuku "there is no need to evacuate then ! We have to tell everyone !" Izuku turned back toward the flow ...

* * *

_Four years ago_

* * *

_"You ... traded quirks ?"_

_"Sometimes yes, or I offered them ... each time it was a calculated decision however, I never gave a quirk out of generosity"_

_"Calculated decision ? You mean-"_

_"When quirk first appeared the government tried to take control of this new power ... I do not need to tell you how the people reacted, especially the one who had quirks"_

_"... Did the government-"_

_"No they never found me, at least no yet, not even when ..." All for One stared at the ceiling, even if he couldn't see it Izuku knew that Sensei was simply trying to suppress the pain "Anyway, some were looking for power, others for protecting, guidance ... I offered them what they asked, in exchange I only asked for their trust"_

_"B-but you used them then !" Beamed Izuku_

_"I offered them the choice, what do you think I would do if one of them refused ? Maybe you think I will do something as low as torturing their family or killing them for some obscure reason, well no, a lot refused you know ... maybe they were smarter than the other, or more courageous ... In fact yes, let this be your lesson for today"_

_Izuku listened carefully to Sensei's advice._

_"In a desperate situation a leader has to emerge ... make sure that you are this leader"_

_"How ?"_

_"Offer them hope, or force them to believe that you are their only hope"_

* * *

"Throw me ... ?" Muttered Izuku

Ochaco heard that "what ?!"

"Ochaco, your quirk on me, NOW !" Izuku extended his hand toward Ochaco who immediately used her quirk on him. Izuku jumped above the student flow and flew until he reached the exit door which was completely blocked.

"SILENCE !" Izuku yelled as loud as he could.

He obtained the attention of the students "DON'T YOU SEE IT'S ONLY JOURNALISTS ?! ARE YOU ALL OUT OF YOUR MINDS TO REACT IN SUCH A WAY ?!" Most of them looked down or toward another direction.

"YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BECOME HEROES SO ACT LIKE ONE IN THE FIRST PLACE !" After a minute the crowd dissipated and Izuku felt that Ochaco was releasing him.

After that he took another full minute to breath and catch up with what just happened.

"Midoriya !" Tenya was the first to reach him "you were incredible !"

"T-thank you B-but ... I'm never doing that again !"

"Izuku !" Ochaco looked exhausted when she arrived, Izuku didn't know that using her quirk for sush a small amount of time would drain her so much "A-are you okay ? I was so scared ! But wow that was so cool !"

"I'm fine ... and relatively happy that it worked"

"I hope you will do it again ! That's how a true hero should act ! I'm so happy to have you in our class and to have you as our class representative" commented Tenya.

Izuku smiled and rubbed the back of his head ... but his task wasn't finished here "I-I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back"

"B-but your lunch-" worried Ochaco

"I'll take it later thank you, sorry for this lunch it was really messed up"

"Do not worry about that, we knew the journalists could be stubborn to the point of breaking into a hight secured facility ?" Ironized Momo.

* * *

In fact Izuku didn't go to the bathroom at all, he was heading toward the school entrance ... the doors didn't simply opened for a bunch of annoying journalists and paparazzis.

When he reached his destination, the said journalist were gone. Izuku noticed some cameras smashed on the ground, in the end it wasn't much different than the flow of scared student.

Aizawa was here too with Nezu, they were examining the door.

"Illegal use of quirk ?" Asked the director

"Most likely, nothing "conventional" can do so much clean damage" Izuku gritted his teeths when he heard the word conventional, just what kind of problem did Aizawa had with quirkless ?

"Then it's a declaration of-" Nezu's hears twitched and in the next second his head made a turn toward Izuku "Ah ! Well that's just a perfect timing ! Hello Izuku" greeted Nezu.

"D-director" answered back Izuku.

"Shouldn't you be in class ?" Asked Aizawa with his monotonous slight angry tone.

"I-I wanted to know how the journalists managed to breach into U.A. for the other students"

"Don't be so harsh with him Aizawa, beside you should be in class too !"

"At least I have a reason to be here ...'"

"... Anyway ! Izuku, you have some talents when it comes to studying quirks right ?" Asked the director pointing the door in every possible direction.

"Y-yes ... you want me to-"

"I want you to have a look, after all a second examination can always be helpful"

"S-sure" muttered Izuku, he walked closer from the door, Aizawa moved away from his spot.

At first glance the gate had been turned into a pile of small rock ... it couldn't be an explosion or else the rocks would be scattered. Izuku grabbed one of the rocks ... it wasn't hot either.

"That's ... weird, it's just like suddenly the door fell down like a card castle ... it was dismembered, purely and simply, cut in every possible direction" concluded Izuku

"Do you mind giving us more argument ?" Asked Aizawa.

"First there was no explosion, or else we would have heard it and there wouldn't be a pile of metal rocks where the door once stood, then-" Izuku gave Aizawa a piece of the door "it's completely cold, if someone tried to cut throught with a saw or a laser it would still be hot, beside I'm sure the journalists would have noticed ... No it was done by something that can deconstruct even U.A.'s massive gate without being too visible"

Nezu wasn't smiling anymore and Aizawa was just staring as always.

"W-was that helpful ?"

"More than enough Izuku, you can go back to class, and tell the others to get ready, we are going out of the school facility" ordered Aizawa.

"Y-yes" Izuku ran back to the classroom.

...

"Deconstust ? Dismembering ? What kind of quirk is that ?" Asked Aizawa confused.

"He is very close from the verity ... call back Midnight and Recovery, I think we are not done here yet"

"They left a few minutes ago for an incident in the city, a hostage situation or something, All Might joined them ... that means he won't be present this afternoon" Aizawa sighed, hopefully Thirteen would handle the students on her own.

* * *

When Izuku entered the classroom everyone was ... silent, some students were whispering about the breach while others were occupying themself with whatever they had in their desk.

"Izuku ? What happened ?" Asked Momo

"Illegal use of quirk, but the teachers are already dealing with this" Izuku faked a smile "Also Aizawa told us to get ready we are leaving soon, apparently we are going outside of the school"

"Did he say why ?"

"I guess he will explain later ... or after some secret test who knows ..." Izuku sat back at his desk ... he shouldn't have missed his lunch, he was so hungry after all this stressful events.

* * *

_Three years ago._

* * *

_"Sensei what is this place ?"_

_"It used to be an old candy shop ... got closed because they couldn't keep up with the competition"_

_"Competition ? I mean ... it happens right ?"_

_"Do you know why there are laws that regulate the usage of quirks ?"_

_"To prevent people from causing chaos and hurting other people ... ?"_

_"Close enough in a way, but also to avoid that this kind of things happen, you see when quirks appeared some used them for their job, just imagine being able to create ice cream by refining the air around you ... even if I must admit yes, that's an exotic quirk"_

_"D-did they get caught ?"_

_"No they didn't, in fact they chose to not use theirs to keep up ... and they ended up losing because they didn't use all they had to win"_

_"That's not-"_

_"Fair ? What's fair in life Izuku ? ... sorry for this slip ... what I want to tell you is that one day you will be faced with a situation in which you will not have enough strength to save yourself ... if it ever happens, promise me that you won't do anything stupid"_

_..._

_"I promise"_

* * *

"Izuku ?"

"AHHHH ! A-Asui !"

"Call me Tsu please"

"Oh, yeah right" Izuku ended up sleeping again, well hopefully he caught most of what Aizawa explained, this afternoon they would do rescue training. At least this time no one would try to beat the hell out of him.

"I wanted to know, where did you learn all those moves you showed up during the combat training ? I never saw any hero do that, is this your own style or did someone taught you ?"

"Oh ... y-yes well, half half I would say, someone gave me the basics and I modified some ... bit very recently we started training again"

"Damn that's so manly !" Beamed Eijiro "I would like to be able to use moves like that !" He activated his quirk around his arms "I can't stop imagining how I would look if I could combine your style with my quirk"

"Your quirk is really great for infighting, in fact I suppose you can just run into most fight without having to bother about the danger right ?" Added Izuku.

"Damn yes I can ! Just like Red Riot !"

"Haha, I guess we really took a lot of our idols's personalities right ? Well mostly ..." Pointed out Ochaco.

"Talking about personality, Izuku do you know which hero inspired Bakugo to make him like that ? Ribbit"

"Uh-uh what ? I-I"

"Yeah Bakugo and Todoroki both have incredible quirks" admitted Denki from the back of the bus "and they do fit their personality, no offence guys !"

"None taken ..." muttered Shoto

Katsuki raised an eyebrow, it made Izuku chuckle, he was only interested by the conversation because people were talking about his quirk,.

"I mean, Bakugo looks angry all the time, what kind of hero inspired him ?" Teased Tsuyu "I never heard of any that would match his personality so I guess this one isn't very popular" That triggered Katsuki.

He stood up and agitated his fist toward Tsuyu "UH ?! SAY THAT AGAIN SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS !" That only made the students in the bus laught.

It was so funny, now the rolls were reversed and Izuku wood be able to enjoy each and every moments of his time at U.A.

"This is such a disgusting conversation" complained Momo who was sitting next to Ochaco.

"Yeah but in a way it's fun right ?" She proposed.

Izuku noticed that Ochaco didn't brought her helmet, however now she was wearing gloves.

"That's new ?" He asked her pointing at her hands.

"Oh, yes ! In training to use my quirk on myself and I came up to the conclusion that I shouldn't try to hold for a longer period but instead I should practice my movements ... and I must admit that yo8r gloves gave this idea ... but they aren't made for climbing or protection are they ? They look so ... well soft ?"

Izuku took of his left glove and gave it to Ochaco "yeah kinda, someone gave them to me four years ago and since I keep bringing them with me, they may look soft but trust me they are as hard as diamond"

"Is that the same person that trained you who gave you those gloves ? ribbit" asked Tsuyu a Ochaco gave her the glove.

"Yes, they did a lot more for me"

* * *

_Four years ago._

* * *

_"I know it's not winter yet but I happened to find this and I wanted to give you a small gift ... for keeping company to an old man like me hahaha" Usually All for One avoided to talk about his age, he took out a small package from a closet and put it on the operation table._

_Izuku never tried to ask either, even if Sensei pretended to be old, or at least called himself as an old person the rest of their body felt wrong ... he looked like he was around thirty or forty years old._

_"Thank you Sensei b-but you didn't have to ! You did more for me than I could ever do"_

_"Quit apologising and open it would you ? How in the world can you be so over polite ?..."_

_Izuku opened the small package ... a pair of black and green gloves._

_"That's- ..."_

_"When All for One first appeared I didn't know how to ... control it, in fact I even managed to scare myself a few times in the street has people came too close from me. They are useless to be honest but ... I felt safe. I supposed it might help you"_

_"You would give me your own gloves ?"_

_"I don't need them anymore, beside it's not like I can use them anymore, just look at the size of my hands ! Anyone would think I could crush their head with such a pair of claw hahaha"_

* * *

"Ok, looks like we are he- ... wait, why did we stop in front of a giant dome ?" Wondered Kirishima as he got out of the bus "That's huge, it's like what ? 700 meters tall ?"

"Please do not waste anymore time, we have too much to do in one afternoon, follow me" ordered Aizawa.

"Hello everyone ! I have been waiting for you !" Greeted a deformed voice which belonged to a person dressed as an astronaut.

"N-no way !" Shouted Ochaco "It's the space hero Thirteen !"

Izuku knew a bit about this pro, they had save a lot of people across the world due to their powerful quirk. They had a lot of experience so obviously Thirteen was the right person to teach the class about rescuing.

Without further explanation the class was brought inside the dome, some students said that it looked like an amusement park ... and in a way it did, but the true purpose of this place was to reproduce natural disasters.

Thirteen called this place the Unforeseen Simulation Join ... or USJ for short ... which might be a problem since USJ was already taken for Universal Studio Japan as most of the students thought about the anachronism.

"Hey Shouldn't All Might be here too ? Oh no let me guess he managed to get caught into another interview so he would not have to deal with his work ?" Compained Aizawa as he walked next to Thirteen.

"Actually no it's something else ..." Izuku couldn't hear what they were saying but he noticed that Thirteen showed three with her fingers to Aizawa ... but three for what ? Class ? Villains ? A distance ? Hours ?

All Might wasn't teaching to another class but he did work as a pro in parallel to is work at U.A.

"Anyway before we start I have a few things to say ... or actually two ... I mean three" statt3d Thirteen.

"We get it !" Answered back the class.

"As all of you know our society has a strict quirk regulations and everyone has a file saying either or not their quirk can be dangerous, for example, my quirk is called black hole, no need to explain how it works ... but I could very well use it to bring chaos and-"

As Thirteen was giving some explanation Izuku started to feel weird, he didn't have to be scared right now, why would he ? His file had been saying he was quirkless since he was four, and that would not change for a long time.

"Right ... now that this is over we-" Aizawa was interrupted by a strange electric sound, the light in the dome switched foams further at the centre of the plaza the fountain was having some problems too, the water flow kept stopping.

"Uh ... Thirteen what-" Aizawa turned around, something black appeared in the middle of the plaza, smoke ? No something was coming out from it "Stay together and don't move !" He ordered to the class.

"What ? I thought we were rescuing people and-" Eijiro took a step forward but Aizawa immediately pushed him backward.

"I said done move ! This is real, those people are-"

"Villains" completed Izuku


	7. Origins and inspiration (part 3)

**Hello again fellow readers ! Let's go straight to the reviews right ?**

NyaNyaKittyFace chapter 6

I'M SO GLAD I FOUND THIS STORY! This is a great idea and I'm so happy to see a story where Izuku is guided by All For One and he's NOT a villain. The connection they share is really well done and it truly shows that things are never simply black and white. You also did an amazing job keeping Izuku true to his character, but at the same time showing the effects he and All For One have on each other. Next is the chapter I've been DYING to see! The USJ attack is about to begin! I seriously hope Izuku keeps the quirks from the Nomu. Plus I seriously want to see how everyone reacts to the reveal. Especially All Might, Shigaraki, Kurogiri, and Ochako! I CAN'T WAIT!

**So happy to see that I managed to make an original story that most people likes ! I'm not a great writer and I'm still working on my English grammar (#ViVelafrance LUL) it's really helping me to write like that. So far I'm trying to keep the story interesting without just rewriting the manga/anime (it gets kinda hard from times to times, especially when it comes to U.S.J.) but I think I managed to come up with something relatively readable.**

**Sorry if there is no big reveal during this chapter ^^, hope you will enjoy it though.**

Dear Death father dearest chapter 6

a few things

1\. yay!

**Cool !**

2.I don't think you know the meaning of beamed

**Google translate is weird ... and so are mammals.**

chapter

for mentioning me (I reviewed as dear death)

**Sure ;)**

5\. KEEP WRITING OR I'LL FORCE YOU THIS STORY IS SOOOO GOOD

**Wow we went from 2 to 5, you broke the dimensions dude, but sure thanks for the support !**

dspendragon125 chapter 6

Oh boy, this story has wanting more.

**As I like to say ... COME HERE JUSTICE READERS !**

beingwithu chapter 6 . Sep 29

villain time

**Slowly starting during this chapter ^^**

Arsinis chapter 6 . Sep 29

Thanks, pretty good chapter.

**it can get worse don't tell me this yet ^^'**

Legomasterlord chapter 6

*connection return*

**Well shit-**

"Greetings peasants. I, am All For One," greeted All For One.

"You are probably wondering, 'where the *BEEP*-k is Lego and his group of idiots?' Well, why don't we say hi." All For One grabbed the camera and redirected it's view so it showed me, Izuku, and the rest of the crew all in the lounge, tied up with gags in our mouths. "Say hi everyone."

Muffled cries for help were heard, but I managed to get the gag of and yelled at All For One, "You'll never get away with this! I know Ultra Instinct! I have All For One! Even Izuku does!"

"Oh, but you'll be too late," All For One said, "as I'm about to unleash my most devastating, evil, unforgivable plan!"

"Why does this remind me of the 'Cell vs All For One' videos?" Izuku asked.

All For One ignored him and said, "I, All For One, am going to use your account on Fanfiction and YouTube, and make hate mail to all of your subscribed YouTubers, and your Favorite authors. MWHAHAHAHA!"

"You will never get away with it!" I said, "Only because I write on IPad Mini1!"

"What?!" All For One said, "Who in their right mind writes on IPad?"

"Who in their right mind writes on a phone?" Izuku countered.

**(I AM WRITTING ON A PHONE O_O')**

I decided to use my secret weapon against All For One and said to the camera, "We'll be back right after we beat the *BEEP*-t out of All For One." I gave the camera a smile, as I cutted the feed.  
*connection lost*

**... Can someone go follow his fiction ? '-' **

Nagisa Tr chapter 6

if izuku doesn't steal a quirk i will say bullshit.

**Hold my lemonade.**

Mimhere chapter 1

Having ... after every ... few words is extremely ... irritating.

**Well here you go, a whole chapter without "..." (and f*ck yo-" oh wait I can't say that to my readers ... oupsy, and as it's only the review section that doesn't count SIKE)**

You should probably read over what you write, there are quite a few mistakes.

**I'm doing my best.**

Scarease chapter 6

Izuka it's dinner time your Quirk is Hungery and dinner self delivered .

**Yeah, oh also, not using a quirk for prolonged period of time is actually a thing, I don't remember where I read that on the wiki but feel free to check it out !**

**ALRIGHT LET'S RAID AREA 69**** BOIS !**

* * *

_Four years ago._

* * *

_"You see my dear Izuku you can't actually win or lose a game of chess, it just doesn't add up to our reality"_

_"But- I'm winning right now" Izuku examined the board for a minute, as Sensei wasn't answering "Am I ?"_

_"You are indeed "winning", but consider this, do you really think your soldiers would sacrifice themselves so another one can kill his assailant Let's play the game this way right ? Now you can't move any pieces on a case where they would get killed during the next turn"_

_"S-sure"_

_Izuku thought that this new rule would not change the situation that much, but after only two minutes he was already blocked, and so was Sensei._

_"It's a draw ?" He finally asked, in response All for One chuckled and crossed his arms, laying back into his chair._

_"As I said you can't win such a game, however it still doesn't add up to reality, your soldiers do not have emotions, convictions, thing that you can exploit in order to push them to act"_

_"This doesn't sound really heroic"_

_"Remember when I told you about emerging as a leader ? Well that's how it works, any living being will always act for his own interests and there is no greater interest than life"_

_"You are telling me this as if I didn't care about other people's lifes"_

_"That's the problem, you are putting the interests of others before yours, one day this will get you killed"_

_"You can't say that" Suddenly Sensei stood up, tearing apart two cables which were currently connected to his mask._

_"I can ! Because I know how this world works, and I'm trying to make you see through !" Izuku's shocked and scared expression interrupted All for One, the former villain slowly sat back into his chair "I-I had a brother you know ? And-" he stopped "Nevermind, you should just go home now it's getting late"_

_"S-Sensei I-"_

_"Just go home, I have made enough mistakes for today"_

_Izuku grabbed his school bag, Sensei wasn't moving anymore Izuku had noticed that All for One didn't like when he would not agree or question his teachings but on the other hand Izuku saw that he liked to encounter a bit of resistance. In the end he wasn't really angry against him nor was Izuku toward All for One._

* * *

Present time.

* * *

Villains.

It had to happen one day after all, but Izuku never thought that he would have to be confronted with this kind of situation at U.A. even less during his first weeks.

"How did they get here ? Shouldn't there be some kind of alarm ?" Asked Izuku to Thirteen.

"There is no electricity, one of them must be using their quirk to do that" answered the pro still watching the plaza with Aizawa as the villains were deploying themselves all over the U.S.J.

"Denki, try to use your quirk and contact the school ! Everyone go back to the bus now !" Ordered Aizawa.

"There is no way you can just go against them on your own, I know it's your job but that's still suicide at this point !" Izuku knew that in a way or another this wouldn't end well.

"I know ... but if I do not act now everyone will suffer, now just go" Aizawa put on his goggles and ran toward the plaza.

The students looked stunned, seeing their teacher running right into the villains was impressive, he was strong, really strong, and at the same time evryone knew how it might or would end.

Izuku saw Thirteen, they were shocked, anyone would be but as Aizawa said they had to act now and Izuku knew what he had to do next "you heard him, let's get out of here quick ! We have to call the teachers !"

Thirteen stared at Izuku, she had to say something but she couldn't leave Aizawa either, the students were ber priority.

"Quick follow me !" ordered Izuku as he ran back the other way "Denki do you have anything ?"

"Nothing I'm completely lost right now !" He showed up his phone, at the same time he was powering it but it would instantly shut down "But if we get far enough I might-" as they were running the mist that appeared earlier on the plaza showed up between them and the exit.

It was hard to describe but the thing standing between them and the exit was a person, a teleportation quirk, that's how they got in, that's how this villain managed to get here so quickly.

"I'm sorry but I can not allow you to leave right now" it said, soon the mist was wearing armor parts and had a pair of eyes.

A mutation quirk, or at least a quirk that allowed this villain to completely change his body.

Out of nowhere Thirteen showed up between the students and the mist villain pointing her fingers toward it, she didn't attack for a moment as she didn't know exactly if the villain feared her quirk or not. She had to act now, if this villain could transport anything which get through his body who knows what he was about to do to the students.

"Everyone take cove-" most of the student had already reacted before thirteen even said anything, however one student didn't.

"DIE !" Katsuki jumped in the air, propelling himself with his grenade gauntlet, he was aiming for the mist man. Izuku felt his legs crumbling, Katsuki was insane, if he used his gauntlet here he might hurt the students and thirteen, once again he acted without thinking.

"Pathetic" the villain expended his body, absorbing Katsuki in the process, because he was in the way Thirteen couldn't use her quirk and it gave him a perfect opening to attack the class, Thirteen wouldn't risk to use her quirk as she didn't know if Katsuki was still in the mist somehow.

Izuku ducked along with the other students, he expected to her hurt, some students screamed for a moment but then evrything became silent, when Izuku looked up, more than half of the class was gone. Only Hanta, Tenya, Ochaco, Kyoka and Thirteen were still here.

"I must thank this brat, he really helped me here, without him I'm not sure I would have been able to stick to our plan" chuckled the mist villain who stood in the same position between them and the exit.

"What have you done to our friends ?!" Asked Kyoka.

"I sent them away, our associates are going to take care of them, do not worry, hopefully their death will come quickly" fear turned into anger and anger into rage but after seeing everyone disappearing in about ten seconds Kyoka and the others could only feel powerless.

Even Eijiro who had been ready to follow Katsuki didn't feel like he could put on a fight now.

"You-" Thirteen immediately activated her quirk, the villain was being sucked but he still didn't show up if he was being affected or not.

"Your quirk is amazing ... however, just like the other kid you aren't very smart"

"What are you-?!"

It was terrible, in an instant half of Thirteen's costume was gone, sucked by their own quirk, the villain opened a portal right behind the pro.

"It's the worst- k-kind of-vi-villlain" they whispered as they fell on the ground.

"Now, you are all going to stay here until our target arrives"

Cible ?

"Everyone" Izuku made sure that the villain wouldn't hear too much of what he was saying "we can't help thirteen right now, if we try to approach her the villain will attack us, he is slow so as long as we keep some distance we are safe"

"Where are the others ?!" Asked Hanta.

"He sent them somewhere else inside the U.S.j. I don't think he was lying about that part, if he wanted to kill us right now he would have done that during his first attack, This villain wasn't here for us, or at least not yet, they have a target"

The villain chucked "we do, now tell me, you look like the leader here, do you mind telling me where is All Might ?" He asked Izuku.

"All Might ?! You are here for All Might ?" Izuku had to be very careful about what he would say, if this villain didn't plan to kill them right now he definitely had the power to do so "Is he your target ?"

"Yes, now how about you answer my question ?"

Izuku noticed that Tenya was moving away, he had to distract the villain as long as possible.

"He isn't coming" Izuku simply answered, hoping that the villain would also why or look confused.

"No, you are lying, the schedule we stole clearly said that All Might would be present"

"The schedule ? Then this morning- no you are not the one who destroyed the door, but you are definitely working with them, that was your plan right ? To steal our schedule and attack All Might when he would be far away from U.A." Tenya was far enough, the villain didn't seem to notice him "That's the perfect occasion, All might and his students in a secluded area without any means to call the other heroes, a calculated attack"

"You figured out all of this by yourself, I'm impressed but I want answers now, give me the reason of his absence"

"Simple, he is a hero, be had some work outside and he couldn't be present, I guess in a way you miscalculated"

"You little-" the mist man expended his body toward Izuku and the others, Izuku was right, he was very slow, too slow to possibly reach them before they could run away.

"TENYA NOW ! GO FIND THE TEACHERS" yelled Izuku at his friend who activated his quirk and flew toward the exit.

"No !" The mist man tried to turn around but he was already engaged towars Izuku and the other students, and even if he tried to open a gate in front of Tenya the student was too fast for him.

"I guess that's another miscalculation" added Izuku.

The mist man didn't respond, instead he looked at Izuku for a moment and then he disappeared.

"W-where did he go ?!" Asked Ochaco.

"Hopefully he is announcing to whoever is the leader that someone managed to escape" answered Eijiro.

Hanta ran to check on Thirteen "Gosh, there is no blood but- I'm not sure we can do anything to help" the others approached, Thirteen body was "missing" the size of her costume was misleading.

"L-let's try to take her to a safe place, we have to find the others and inform Aizawa that Tenya managed to escape" It went better than Izuku expected, but behind a problem there is another one. As he stood above Thirteen's unconscious body he imagined how bad it could have been, or who might be at her place.

"They could be anywhere, what if he simply sent them away from the USJ ?" Argued Hanta before a massive ice formation appeared around the earthquake section.

"He dispersed us to handicap the heroes, we aren't potential targets but if we die then- ... Hanta can you try to use your quirk and close up Thirteen costume ?"

"Yes, it's clean enough, it won't make things worse, at least I hope so" Hanta gesture for Eijiro to help him so he could hold thirteen in position while he was using his quirk.

"Good, Ochaco try to locate everyone and tell them to meet us here, avoid the mist villian at all cost, we don't went to end up dispersed again ... or worse"

"I can use my quirk to keep this area safe, if anyone get close I will hear them and- well I'm not sure but I might be able to tell whether or not it's a villain" explained Kyoka.

"Fine, then-" Izuku looked at the plaza, Eraser Head managed to beat almost all the villains, only nine of them were still up, Izuku saw the mist villain standing next to a mastodon. He couldn't call this "thing" human, or barely looked like a mutation, the top of his head was missing and he could clearly see his brain.

What was even more disturbing however was the fact that they didn't even try to help another villain to fight Aizawa, they were just waiting like good pieces on a board of chess.

"If we try to interact with Aizawa we would just handicap him, we have to find the others right n-" as Izuku was trying to organise the situation evryone heard a crashing sound, when they looked toward the plaza the black creature had moved, and it was now holding Aizawa's head against the ground.

Eraser Head looked completely incapacitated, Izuku saw the red lights from Aizawa's quirk but the creature wasn't affected, maybe because it was a mutation ?

"We have to do something !" It was Ochaco "we can't just let him get killed !"

"Ochaco this thing is strong, very strong, and none of us can deal consequent damage in combat, beside even if we tried anything right now we would be outnumbered.

"So we are just going to let him die ?"

Let him die ?

* * *

_Four years ago._

* * *

_"It's time we talk about my brother"_

_"Ah, yes you mentioned him when-" Izuku stopped, he had no intention to remind Sensei of their little conversation of a few weeks ago._

_"In fact it's about something I regret and I think this story might help you later, you should take a seat it might take a long time"_

_"That's okay, I told my mother that I would be visiting a friend, though she didn't look reassured"_

_"She must really love you then haha" Sensei got more comfortable too in his big seat, he brought his hands to his mask and Izuku heard a click._

_He immediately looked at Sensei but he couldn't see his face as he was sitting in the dark, however Izuku perceive what looked like veins all around his head._

_"B-but you aren't supposed to take it off !" _

_"No but my doctor isn't here to say anything and I'm getting tired of carrying this thing around" All for One dropped the mask at his feet "It was a long time ago, that seems obvious but-" Sensei paused "you know I'm way older than I look right ?"_

_"Y-you never really told me b-but I guess that yes" muttered Izuku._

_"Good, at this time I was exchanging quirks, the process wasn't that simple, sometime it was very dangerous, it's during that time that I was- expending my influence, my brother well, he didn't agree with my methods, he thought that I was abusing of my power. In a way he was right, but with such a power I could do anything, I could finally shape this society as I wanted"_

_"You couldn't accept that he wasn't on your side"_

_"It was confusing, we used to do evrything together, read comics, sometimes "borrow" them for an "undetermined" amount of time hahaha" Sensei progressively stopped smiling "then quirks came into our life, I was gifted with unlimited power while my brother had nothing"_

_"He was quirkless ?!"_

_"Yes, I don't know if that's what pushed me to-to-"_

_"To- no, please tell me you didn't" Izuku had guessed this part of the story too._

_"I forced a quirk into him, I proposed at first, for a long time, I couldn't understand exactly why he was absolutely against my plans, he didn't even tried to listen each time I wanted to explain how I wanted to change the world. He was quirkless, my brother was the best places to understand how unfair this society his, and yet when I offered him the power to change it along side me he refused"_

_"You forced a quirk into him, you did that because you thought that maybe he might change his mind"_

_"It was a mistake, he tried to kill me" Sensei rubbed his face._

_"B-but he failed right ? I mean, you are still alive, did-did he do that to you ?"_

_"That's- that's more complicated than you think, but yes we ended up fighting, more than once and each time I won" All for One rubbed his forehead "I'm telling you this story because you look a lot like him, and no I'm not talking about your physical appearance in fact you-you look a lot like me"_

_"You are trying make me see your point ?"_

_"Yes, because each time we disagree on something it feels like a stab in my hearth, each time I can see my brother in front of me, I don't want to make the same mistakes, but I can't let you follow the same path than my brother either"_

_Izuku didn't feel manipulated or influenced at this time, he couldn't, All for One had done so much for him and not once Sensei tried to hurt him or turn him into a villain, he only wanted to help him to become a good person, someone who can do the right thing._

_"One day I'm sure you will become the strongest person on this planet, someone capable of turning his dreams into reality no matter how hard it is as long as you believe in yourself"_

_"C-can you tell me more about your brother ?"_

_All for One chucked and put back his mask over his head "maybe another time, I think it's enough for today"_

* * *

"Hanta, I need some tape"

"Wha-Uh sure but why ?"

Izuku turned around and smiled "I'm going to do something stupid and save Aizawa"

"What ?!" They all yelled together, Izuku in response only smiled even more.

"You just said that it would be stupid to attack them right now !" Argued Kyoka, still checking for movements around them.

"I noticed one important thing, they do not know about our quirks, look" Izuku pointed his hand toward the ice structure "Shoto was sent to an open area the perfect place to use his ice, if they knew what type of quirk he had they would have sent him somewhere else, like the fake volcano zone, at least half of his quirk would have been neutralised, I think"

"Izuku just tell us what you are going to do ! We can't leave you alone with the villains, what if they catch you ?!" Pleaded Ochaco.

"I'm going to bluff" in fact Izuku meant that he was about to enter a no man's land blindfolded.

* * *

"Tssss this is getting boring, where the hell is All Might ?" Asked a man wearing a weird hand hiver his face to Aizawa.

The creature above him increased the pressure "I-I won't-" it increased again without receiving any order.

"Kurogiri, your report"

"Evrything is going as planned, the students are disorganised and our units are taking care of them but-"

"But ?" Tomura Shigaraki glared at Kurogiri under his hand mask.

"One of them escaped" the leader didn't twitch "at least now All Might has a reason to come here, and even if he does it's already lat-"

"Kurogiri if you weren't so useful I would turn you into a pile of dust right now" Kurogiri did not fear Tomura so much, he was used to such behaviour, however he still wanted to avoid his leader's tantrum "anyway, I guess we can always tarnish his reputation, how about we kill a student or tw-"

Something was approaching, Kurogiri spotted the black and green color moving from the corner of his eye.

Izuku Midoriya, back at the entrance he didn't recognize the kid from Sensei's description, but once he appeared as the leader it was so obvious, still now he had another problem the kid was voluntarily putting himself in danger, was he as stupid as the other one ? No, Izuku must had a plan.

"Well I guess you are the first one" Tomura grinned, Kurogiri knew what was about to happen "Nom-"

"Wait, you don't want to do that" said Izuku slowly walking toward them, he managed fo caught Tomura's curiosity.

"And why ? My Nomu could just crush you right now"

Izuku was terrified under his forced smile, this man wasn't only confident, he looked devoted and extremely calm at the same time.

"My quirk is called "suicide bomb", I can detonate myself but igniting a certain kind of cells in my body and the best part is that I can regenerate in about one minute without feeling any kind of pain"

Kurogiri noticed that Tomura's expression changed, now he was serious, Kurogiri didn't know much about Izuku but what he just said was confusing, at the same time it felt like a childish lie, but on the other hand the Nomu standing next to them could regenerate after being injured by about anything so far.

"Comon it's just a kid, let's make him bleed guys !" One of the villain with a mutation quirk lunged at Izuku.

So predictable, nothing really special about this mutation, just a big mass of muscle with two pair of arms. Izuku prepared the piece of tape Hanta gave him and as the villain tired to grab him en tied up one extremity of the tape around the villain's arm and moved around him.

One of the disadvantage of being physically strong you become very slow, unlike most of the pro heroes who have a strength enhancement quirk the villains aren't smart enough to work on their speed.

Sensei was right, villains outnumber heroes but they do not last long.

"What the-" surprised by Izuku's speed the villain tried to take off the tape from his right arm, that let the time for Izuku to jump on the villain's back and tie the other extremity of the tape around the villain's neck. It wasn't very heroic but he didn't have the intention to kill him, maybe just make him suffocate until he loses consciousness.

He was strong yes, but in such a position the villain couldn't do anything, not even reach Izuku, the other villains around him took a step back as they saw their comrade collapse on the ground.

"Anyone else wants to try ?" Izuku couldn't hide his satisfaction to see the fear on the faces of the smaller creeps, now he had all the attention for himself.

Aizawa weakly looked at his student, he recognised this movement, not only did he saw Izuku use it during All Might's exercise but he had improved it, he recognised his own moves. But that would not save him for long, he had to try anything and- The creature increased the pressure again, making him cry out of pain.

"So what ? If you detonate yourself now, your dear friend over here will be caught in your explosion right ?"

"Yes, but that's also were it gets interesting, you try to attack me, I explode, obviously you are using Eraser as an hostage, you might not want to lose him"

Tomura started to scratch his neck with one hand "What the hell do you want ? Can you go die somewhere else ?"

"Well no, I have come to bargain"

Bargain ? Bargain with what asked Kurogiri, Izuku had nothing and Tomura would never accepted to bargain with anyone, first because of the situation he was in and second because he was too stubborn to even try.

"Bargain ? Tsss, you have already lost-"

"No, as I recall you said that your goal was to kill All Might right ?" Tomura glared again at Kurogiri for a second.

"Yes"

"And he isn't here, so I would say that you are the one losing, the more you stay the less you have chances to win against him, beside you can't even be sure that he will show up"

Now Tomura was annoyed, the scratching intensified "You really think I'm dumb enough to just leave like that ? I don't care about the lower creeps who came with us? They can die or get arrest it doesn't matter"

The said creeps around Tomura turned toward him, obviously their leader had crossed some kind of line.

"What the hell was that ?! I didn't sign to be a human shield !" They complained "bring us back right now ! If that's the plan then I'm out" most of them activated their quirk "hey mist guy ! Teleport us now ! "

Tomura stopped scratching "do you want to die ?"

"I'd rather die than spend my life in prison you sh-" the creep was silenced by a massive hand grabbing his throat, as he was attacking Tomura the Nomu moved and caught the assailant during his charge.

"Well then you will serve as an example for the others" Izuku had to act now, while they were all distracted, the Nomu wasn't restraining Aizawa anymore, he could escape with his teacher.

"N-no ! NO ! NOOOOOO-!" The creep agonized until a crack was heard, the Nomu dropped the body on the ground, his neck was completely snapped.

The other villains took a few steps backward, one tried to run away but with a simple gest of his hand Tomura had already asked the Nomu to make another example.

"Anyone else wants to give it a try ?" He asked with a sharp satisfaction, with a silence as the only response he turned back to where the student was standing, however the student was now running away, with Eraser Head on his shoulders.

"Catch" he whispered

Izuku had reached the stairs, he was almost out of reach, or at least that's what he thought, something whistled at his hears, Izuku looked on his right.

The strange creature was running next to him, it screamed and smashed the ground with both of his fists with such strength that Izuku lost his balance. This thing was not human, not anymore, ot was just savage, but what was even more terrifying was it's strength and speed.

He fell to the ground, head first, it hurt, Izuku had to move now or else-

"Bring back" The leader of the villain was so far away and still Izuku managed to hear the order, noe he understood, this thing was just some kind of obedient dog.

The Nomu seized him by the throat, he was holding tight but not enough to hurt him, after all his master never said that the creature was allowed to hurt him.

Izuku brought his hands to the arm of the Nomu's but as he made contact with the skin of the creature he felt a void, just like with All for One, not as deep, far from the but it was enough to destabilise him.

This creature had multiple quirks, that's how they were going to fight All Might, the Nomu was their weapon.

Still under the shock Izuku stopped struggling now he was being brought back toward the centre of the plaza, as if he had exchanged his position with Aizawa.

"I admit it you are a very annoying little pest, but I guess that if you didn't use your suicide quirk it's only because you were bluffing, that's cheating" stated the leader still keeping a very calm tone, Izuku saw his hand moving"but it ends here" The Nomu restrained Izuku by grabbing both his arms behind his back.

"Mu-multiple quirks, that's your plan to kill All Might ! B-but how is that possibld ?!"

"Oh, you noticed, Nomu was created with only one purpose, ending All Might's life, ending the era of the symbol of peace, I can't tell anything about his powers however, but I guess you will discover that soon enough once All Might arrives" the leader looked toward the position where Aizawa was when Izuku was caught by the Nomu, two students ran down the stairs and grabbed their teacher's body "well, I guess that's a switch then, Illegal enjoy breaking you in front of All Might" he grinned again "that's what I hate with you heroes, you are always so stupid, throwing you lives away for nothing, as if you could do anything right now"

"I didn't come because I thought I could win" answered Izuku.

"What did you hope to achieve ? You wanted to save him ? I'm sure you had no idea of what would happen"

"To be honest-" Izuku stopped, right now he was just trying to buy some time, Tenya had left since at least ten minutes, at this point he reached U.A and he was alerting the teachers "I don't care about him, he is a trash, I lied earlier yes, I'm quirkless"

At first the leader only raised and eyebrow under his mask, then he chuckled and finally he laughed "Quirkless ? Hahaha, they let someone like you inside ? That's the best lie I have ever heard"

"I'm not lying" Izuku answered back with a serious tone which made Tomura stop instantly.

"Really ?"

"Yes, I don't care if he lives or die, on my first day at U.A. he literally told me that if I handicaped the class I would be expelled, and for the second day I was almost excluded from All Might's class because I don't have any individuality, so yes I don't care about him, in fact I thought that maybe I could convince you to stop this"

"That's still useless, I will slaugther as much people as I need to kill the symbol of peace, and I certainly don't care about a bunch of studen-" Kurogiri looked toward the water area and Tomura saw his movement "well looks like you really want to die today"

Tsyuy and Mineta, they were sent to the water area, why did they have to go near the plaza ? Izuku was unable to do anything, he struggled as much as he could but the Nomu was simply too strong, the creature didn't flinch at all.

"come out come out, I'm just here to kill you" Tomura walked slowly toward them, but they didn't move, why ? Hiding was useless Tomura had already seen them "They are not even fun, let's just rush this" now he was running straight toward them, extending his right hand.

"Please, someone he-"

* * *

_Three years ago._

* * *

_"W-where are we going ?"_

_"We are paying a visit to my brother, you can go home if you want, I'm not forcing you to-"_

_'"I'm coming"_

_"Well, grab my hand would you ?"_

_Izuki carefully grabbed Sensei's hand before a big mass of black goo appeared out of nowhere to engulf them._

_When Izuku opened his eyes once again they were in a small garden, Izuku looked around him but he couldn't see any building or hear any sound that he would usually hear in the city._

_"We are far away now right ?" He asked._

_"Indeed, but not too far, or else we wouldn't be able to go back" All for One was already standing in front of a weird shaped stone, despite what Izuku had expect this place was well maintained "I don't think he will ever forgive me, he didn't in life, how would he in death ?"_

_"in-in death ?" asked Izuku confused._

_"Don't mind me, I wouldn't say I'm a believer but to some extent I do know a thing or two, tell me, what's written on his tombstone ?"_

_Izuku walked next to Sensei and read "Go beyond, plus Ultra ? But that's-"_

_"U.A.'s motto yes, surprising right ? Coincidences defy all sciences, my brother belived that a hero would always be able to balance the destiny in their favor and overcome any obstacle, in a way that's how-that's how he-" Sensei gasped a few times._

_"Are you alright ?"_

_"Yes, I'm fine, it's funny to think that words can give so much power, well after all they do constitute a weapon, a dangerous one"_

_Izuku didn't answer, he and Sensei stood silently in front of the tombstone for a moment._

_"One day, I hope you will be able to scream those words as loud as you can, and maybe that day you will be the one working to change this world"_

* * *

Kurogiri didn't have to join Tomura, he could perfectly handle two students. Even if their death would hurt Sensei's protege Kurogiri couldn't do much, at least he could stay close from the Nomu and make sure that the doctor's weapon doesn't try to-

"G-go beyond-" Kurogiri heard a whisper.

Izuku manage to free one of his hands, he placed it against the Nomu's skin ans pulled, it was terrible, too much power at the same time, he couldn't take everything, this creature's mind was completely messed up.

The Nomu screeched, for once it reacted to something else than pain "plus-" Izuku kept pulling until he was free "ULTRA !"

As if he had those powers since he was born, Izuku said their names in his head.

Speed enhancement, strength enhancement, reflexes enhancement.


	8. Aftermath (part 1)

**Hey guys ! You sent me so many reviews, it makes me so happy ! We have almost reached 400 followers that's massive ! But bad news ... I'm gonna have to actually pick which reviews I'll be answering at this point or, for real, I received over thirty this time !**

**So just for this chapter ... EVERYBODY GETS ANSWERED !**

tododeku26 chapter 7

Oh snap

**It had to happen, seriously how does someone makes an AFO AFO Izuku without stealing quirks from the Nomu at the U.S.J. ... shootout to ******** (lol)**

Stoneless chapter 5

Wow can't believe I got mentioned, that's new. Ahh well, I'll be keeping a eye out for the next chapter

**Make it double.**

TheGreatBubbaJ chapter 7

Neat, all good passives. Passives are nice, because they can pass most basic scrutiny.

**Yeah, but it's hard to find good passives, some just feel forced or boring, so when I have a good one in minded I'm trying to insert it. :)**

TheGreatBubbaJ chapter 6

Wonder if Izuku is in costume. If he is, they are gonna flip.

**He is but he doesn't have the helmet as All Might asked him to change it, he didn't like the skull shape.**

TheGreatBubbaJ chapter 5

Nice, we get to see some backstory.

**There is going to be a lot more during the sport festival arc.**

TheGreatBubbaJ chapter 4

All might really screwed the pooch this time.

**Yup. (He always does lul)**

TheGreatBubbaJ chapter 3

Aizawa is going to be even more bamboozled.

**Also yes, poor guy, you are gonna like the end of this chapter.**

Guest chapter 7

The story is good even with the gramatical errors. The flashbacks are a nice touch and I'm curious what you'll do to salvage the situation on Izuku's end.

**"Salvage" pfff ... hahahaha ... can you read the future dude ^^' ?**

beingwithu chapter 7

God damn, my man is about to go off on the mainstage.

**Actually I can only say cool as I'm running out of ideas ...**

TheGreatBubbaJ chapter 2

Kind of thought Sensei was going to force some passive quirks on him.

**Yeah of course, try to look like the good guy with the shy beaten teen by torturing him with forced transfer of quirks.**

TheGreatBubbaJ chapter 1

Interesting.

**Interesting.**

Nagisa Tr chapter 7

Hmm. How will Arr Maightu react to izuku being all foh wan i wonder

**Hum ... I-I I dU Noh ma frend.**

God of Hentai chapter 7

How in the name of the nine circles of hell did I miss this story for so long and only discovered it today? This must be the work of an enemy stand user!

**WELL YES ! THAT MUST BE HIM ! IZUKUXSONIC AU ! CURSE YOU !**

antishyguy weegee chapter 7

"Bite down on the pillow bitch, I'm going in dry!" Pretty much sums up Izumi and the Nomu.

**W-WAIT YOU CAN'T SAY THAT ON A FAMILY FRIENDLY FANFICTION !**

**WE**

**WILL**

**BE**

**RIGHT**

**BACK **

***BEEP***

Scarease chapter 7

Suck dry you mother fucker .

**STAP**

Necrogod chapter 7

Thanks for the chapter!

**It's my pleasure.**

NyaNyaKittyFace chapter 7

FINALLY! Oooh now things are about to get good! So Nomu is only left with his Super Regeneration and Shock Absorption Quirts. This will be a wonderful fight. Plus with the abilities Izuku took, he could possibly pass them off as the results of training. I mean we saw Eraserhead fight. There's no way that the threshold for normal human limits wasn't broken long ago. Though I'm curious as to what the mental state of the target has to do with the...well theft of the quirk. Lastly, thank you for answering my review. Don't worry about you grammar. It's great! The story itself is absolutely wonderful and I love it!

**Let's so some theorizing right ? First yes, the Nomu's strength is physical and from quirks, no seriously, there is no way shock absorption can help the Nomu in any possible way to do actual damage to the world symbol of peace at 100% with the best strength enhancement quirk in the world.**

**Yes Izuku is using that excuse, I mean that was obvious right ? And yes Eraser is a demon wtf.**

**Finally the Nomu was made (not sure if I'm right on this part) by using multiple humans (either bodies or quirk) We know that some quirks are conscious, like Fumikage's one for example which is literally a familiar or something, if One for All contains the spirit's of the other holders then here is my point :**

**The Nomu was created with multiples quirk put together, if I assume that no one can handle more than one quirk without consequences, the Nomu is literally a bunch of human souls fused together and enslaved ... so yes, I guess that the Nomu's mind is completely f*cked up.**

TheRangerBoy chapter 7

I like.

**ALRIGHT !**

Legomasterlord chapter 7

**Hum ? Oh yes ! My favourite !**

*connection reconnected*

**... 100 % meta**

"It's about to go-" Began a man with green hair, wearing a black suit and also a emerald colored mask.

"From the top to the bottom, the bottom to the top.  
It's all good if the party don't stop.  
From the top to the bottom, the bottom to the top,  
All y'all *BEEP*-ches better take another shot!" Said a man with blond hair, wearing a grey tank top and black cargo shorts, along with black shoes.

"We keep it on that broken key-" the green masked man began.

"Ya know..." I said as I watched Izuku and Katsuki's live performance, "They are really good at singing Hollywood Undead."

"Agreed," said Evuku (Izuku with red hair and red eyes, with green tips, wearing a red shirt and red shorts, along with black shoes) and Katsukil (blond hair with red tips, also has red eyes, wearing a black shirt and grey shorts, with red shoes) at the same time.

I heard my IPad make a *ding* and opened it and saw Griffin Strange had uploaded a new chapter. I clicked on it and went down and read the reviews. I saw my distress call and frowned as it passed the words, 'Who in their right mind would write on a phone?' which was spoken by Izuku.

I then typed, "Dear Griffin, I'm sorry Izuku insulted you, but we both assumed you had a computer. And at least I know I'm not the only person who doesn't write on computer. -Legomasterlord."

I looked up and saw that Izuku and Katsuki were leaving the stage. I smiled, as they were my best variant I made yet.

Evuku said, "Should we ask about a colaberation with him later in 'The Two Successors'?"  
I said, "You just did, and I'm sure he might want to. He reads these before he pastes them onto the next chapter."

Evuku nodded. I took that as a sign of peace, and watch the next performance in my lounge.

***finishes to read* ... I- ... I gotta go to the bathroom for a moment ...**

**(And yes I have a computer, just too risky to write on it, I'm not sure "some" people would find that normal to write fanfictions as they assume it is 100 % M/M stuff ... this isn't far from the truth in fact XD)**

Dear Death father dearest chapter 7

cool I can't wait for the next chapter

**... hum ... it's here ?**

dspendragon125 chapter 7

Here go boyz(and girlz)! Shit is about to happen!

**Tatatata ! Please deposit five coins to get access to the fanfiction ! (Just kidding micro transactions sucks ... shootout to fortnite who is literally exploiting you with "gifts")**

Arsinis chapter 7 . Oct 7

Oh, finally he has powers. But I was thinking Nomu's quirks are shock absorption and regeneration, when his strength is from body modification, not quirk. Thanks for the chapter.

**I'm pretty sure no body modification can keep up with the strongest strength enhancement quirk in the world (#UnitedStateOfSmash)**

* * *

He didn't take everything, he didn't want to, Izuku had just what he needed to save his friends. Nothing in this world had the power to stop him now, Sensei was right, this is how All for One feels, the power to achieve evrything.

Each time Tomura took a step further toward Tsuyu and Mineta Izuku was ten times quicker than him. Sometimes he would feel like time stopped around him, before it had always been an illusion but now it was real, reflexes enhancement, the leader of the villain slowed down, he didn't hear the screams of pain of his secret weapon until now.

"What is-?" He turned his head around ... surprise, frustration, anger and finally pain as he saw a fist approaching from his head.

Izuku didn't stop here, he grabbed both Tsuyu and Mineta away from the water and brought them away from Shigaraki, out of his reach, away from the danger.

"I-Izuku-H-how ?! That was-" Mineta was speechless, a few seconds ago he was about to get kill and now a miracle just happened, it was hope ? He wasn't afraid at this moment.

Tsuyu wasn't either, they had been lucky enough to escape the water area and when they were on the edge of life again they had been saved.

"Izuku what should we do ?" Asked Tsuyu taking a defensive stance.

Izuku didn't planned that far, in fact his first plan failed when he realises that the Nomu wasn't simply monstrously strong but a mindless horror with enough power to kill All Might.

"You-You have to join the others" Tsuyu was about to protest "you cannot do anything right now but- but- If you manage to bring everyone, we can win, Tenya is already on the way with reinforcement, we have to resist until he comes back, now go !"

Tsuyu nodded and away from the plaza, soon followed by Mineta. At the same time the leader of the villains was back on his legs, Izuku's punch made him lost his hand mask. For a moment Izuku saw the face of his opponent.

He couldn't describe what he saw, however Izuku understood what it meant, compared to the other villains face it wasn't malice that he was reading but pure hate.

"You ! How ?! Y-you cheater ! What have you done to my Nomu" Izuku was way stronger than him now that he had a part of the Nomu's powers in him and yet, this man gave him the same goosebumps than Sensei.

"Y-you don't want to know" he managed to say.

The villain placed both of his hands around his neck, Tomura was losing his composure, he drifted around and breathed heavily until the breathing became a yelle.

"KUROGIRI !" he called.

Izuku's eyes derived toward the mist villain for a second, he hadn't moved however when he looked back at Tomura a small portal had opened right in front of him. He was using Kurogiri's quirk to reach him, even with enhanced reflexes had no way to predict exactly from where the next attack would come.

A silent death, Izuku used his left forearm to deflect Tomura's attack, and as he did images of Thirteen's body being torned apart flashed through his eyes. Izuku looked behind him and he was right, another portal had opened and just like the first one Tomura's other hand was coming out.

Izuku ran way this time, Kurogiri couldn't open up portals as fast as he wanted and at the same time Tomura couldn't see what he was doing with his hands. Izuku had never witnessed how exactly his quirk worked but he saw what it did to U.A.'s gates and it was enough to suggest the results.

* * *

Ochaco and Hanta were taking care of Thirteen, the situation had improved, the hero wasn't awake but she breathing now.

"Do you think I should apply more tape ?" He asked.

"No, you couldn't hurt her, we don't have any idea of what her true body looks like and-" Ochaco was interrupted by Eijiro.

"Guys ! Come help ! Mineta and Tsu are here, they grabbed Aizawa on the way !"

The gravity heroine didn't wait, she ran along with Eijiro and joined Tsuyu and Mineta, it wasn't an enjoyable spectacle, his face was covered of blood and his costume wasn't in a better state. Still to help her friends Ochaco used her quirk on Aizawa so they could carry him next to Thirteen.

When they dropped the body next to Hanta the student hesitated to use his tape, he wasn't scared of blood but now there was just too much, he didn't know if it was worth to try anything at this point.

"W-what happened" Eijiro sounded neutral, to everyone he was terrified "how-ju-just how did this happen ?"

"Eraser he-he tried to suppress this big villain powers but something went wrong and he got caught, their leader ordered him to-to torture Aizawa and-" Mineta stopped, Izuku arrived to save the day, yes he still recalls when Tomura ordered the Nomu to kill the other villains who would not obey him.

"I have never seen heroes being injured like that, I have never seen anyone in such a state in fact" Ochaco looked again at Aizawa, she wanted to look away but couldn't "... where is Izuku ?"

"He is still fighting at the plaza, he said that Tenya went to call for reinforcement and that our best plan of action was to hold on until the pros arrives, he asked us to regroup" explained Tsuyu.

"Yes, that was our original plan, Kyoka managed to find Fumikage and Shoto, but we do not know where are the others yet, once they are here we should go and help Izuku, both of their quirk are strong, I'm sure they can keep up with this big villain !" Proposed Ochaco

"Hey ! What if we get caught too ?! All of us do not have a good quirk for this kind of fight !"replied Hanta.

"We can't just leave him alone ! Once they are done with Izuku they will come for us, and don't forget that Izuku doesn't have a-" Eijiro stopped, this fact didn't help at all.

* * *

It was exhausting, Izuku was losing all his strength, he never expect that a quirk would require him so much stamina.

"Enough ! Nomu, kill him !" Called the leader.

The beast roared, It was still affected by All for One, Izuku didn't believe that he could hurt someone so much if he wasn't careful. The Nomu jumped into the air, Izuku was ready to dodge, his fall created a cloud of dust. Everyone in the U.S.J. must have heard that, something was off, to be able to use so much strength and absorb such a violent shock the Nomu had another quirk.

The Nomu tried to grab Izuku, he didn't look that fast now that Izuku had stolen some of his quirks. Izuku tried to deflect the attack just like he did with Tomura, he landed a punch on the Nomu's arm, dodging at the same time to make the creature lose his balance.

However Izuku felt nothing, his fist just stopped against a soft wall of flesh, the Nomu wasn't moving anymore, in fact it was looking directly at Izuku.

"N-no !" Izuku tried to land another punch, again nothing, all his strength was being redcued to nothing.

Tomura smiled "I guess you discovered Nomu's main power, shock absorption, with this All Might's has no chance to win, neither do you" Izuku stopped, he had no chance to win against this creature and he had no intention to try to steal it's quirk again, beside if he did, everyone would know.

Izuku tried to run but the Nomu grabbed him by the throat before he could do anything, his strength enhanced quirks were useless, the creature was about to crush his neck with only one hand.

"Kill him ! Kill him !" Yelled Tomura laughing at the same time.

Kurogiri moved behind Tomura, earlier he made sure to not open his portals too quickly or too close from Izuku but now he was cornered, how was he supposed to protect the damn kid if he kept putting himself in danger ?

He started opening a portal behind the Nomu, but as he was focusing his attention ice apparead around the Nomu and soon it reached his hand.

Izuku diet feel anything pressing against his throat, the creature's grip weakened, he could break free. He was out of breath.

"Reinforcement is here" he recognized the voice.

"Shoto ?"

He looked up, almost everyone was here, Fumigake, Eijiro, Mineta, Hanta, Tsuyu, Ochaco, Denki, Momo, Kyoka.

"The others are still dealing with some villains, they can't even catch up with our level, that's pathetic" stated Fumikage "what are we dealing with around here ?"

"T-this thing in the ice, we can't fight it ! It has multiple quirk, including a shock absorption, close combat is useless ! Shoto keep freezing it, it doesn't seem strong enough to escape" Izuku regained his fighting stance "the mist villain is slow but he can attack from anywhere and the last one is their leader, he has a disintegrarion quirk, do not let him touch you"

"Got it" answered Fumikage sending out DarkShadow at Kurogiri "I'm going to deal with the mist guy th-"

At the same time the ice around the Nomu shattered, he couldn't break free with his actual strength ? No problem, he just had to remove the parts of his body which were stuck in the ice.

"N-no way ! What is this ?" Asked Momo terrified to see something so twisted, there was no blood, the flesh of the Nomu looked human yes but it was so messed up, under this black skin there was no muscles, no organs, just flesh and meat.

It grew back instantly, the Nomu changed his target and attack Fumikage, Shoto wasn't ready to attack the Nomu again and no one was close enough, except Izuku.

"No !" Izuku stood between Fumikage and the Nomu, stopping the incoming punch, if Izuku was directly putting pressure against the Nomu's skin the shock absorption quirk wouldn't work.

"We can't restrain him, it's not human anymore, all we can do is stop it, definitely !" Izuku managed to push back the Nomu, soon Eijiro joined him and so did Denki.

"Yeah let's blast this monster" Eijiro activated his quirk, this time he stood in front of them, as the frontline.

Meanwhile Ochaco decided to take the lead against Tomura and Kurogiri "we saw him attack Thirteen from behind, do not use any kind of projectile, he would just send them back to you, we have to find his weakness, Mineta, use your bubbles against their leader, Hanta once he is stuck restrain him !"

"Rodger that !" Answered Hanta joining Fumikage with Mineta.

Meanwhile Momo kept looking at Kurogiri "His ... neck ? I found it ! Look at his neck ! That's the only part of his body which isn't transformed into mist !"

"But it's protected by metal plates, and how are we supposed to reach him ?" Asked Kyoka.

"... I can make a small grenade" proposed Momo, maybe you can throw it Tsuyu ?

"Works for me" answere the frog student.

At the same time Izuku and Eijiro were trying to hold back the Nomu "Izuku man ! How are you so strong ?!" Cheered Eijiro who tried to hide his fear as he fought the Nomu.

"Not really the time to talk about that, Denki are you ready ?"

"It's a one try ! After that I'm out !"

"Then aim for his head and do not miss ! Eijiro now !" As Izuku gave his signal the hardening student grabbed both the Nomu's arms as it was attacking, Izuku ran behind the creature and pushed it above Eijiro, straight toward Denki.

"Take that !I ndiscriminate Discharge 1,300,000 Vo-" but as his hands made contact with the Nomu's brain Denki went mindless, The Nomu fell to the ground without even screaming, Izuku and Eijiro kept watching his body.

After ten seconds both of them concluded that the fight had ended "phew ...man, Denki you are-" Eijiro found Denki simply putting both of his thumbs in the air and laughing ... in a way "yeah !"

"Let's go help the others !" Izuku reminded them.

Fumikage was keeping Kurogiri away without much trouble, while Momo was making her grenade the other students helped to defend against Tomura and to prevent the mist villain from using his portals.

"I'm ready ! Tsuyu catch !" Moml threw the grenade at the frog student who caught it with her tongue "throw it now !"

Tsuyu jumped into the air and threw the grenade as Momo asked, it only made a small explosion but it was enough to affect the mist villain, right after the grenaded exploded, Shoto sent another wave of ice, it wasn't useful but it was necessary to make him retreat.

Seeing that his only way to escape was hurt Tomura stopped his assault, the small hero with the purple bubble was as annoying as the student with green hair, they would be the first to die once he-

"It's finished ! Surrender now !" Asked Shoto.

"Tomura, we can't do anything ! They are simply to strong, we can't expect any reinforcement since you-"

"SHUT UP !" The leader had enough, he looked at the Nomu, how ? It was supposed to kill the strongest hero in the world and it just got destroyed by a bunch of students in carnival costumes ?!

"Their weapon is out, they are the only one still able to fight" stated Izuku as he joined the rest of the class "... are they ?"

"Not for long, so ? What do you sa-" A loud bang was heard around the entrance, the gate literally exploded.

"HAVE NO FEAR, FOR I AM HERE !" It was All Might, finally, the student didn't have any feeling of fear anymore, they couldn't lose.

The symbol of peace saw Aizawa and Thirteen, wounded to an extent he had rarely witnessed himself, then he saw his students in the middle of the plaza, almost all regrouped, he jumped into the air and landed right between them and who he assumed to be the villains.

"I saw going Tenya running toward U.A. alone, as if all hell was behind him, I knew something was wrong so I came here as fast as I could" he looked at Momo who was the closest "what happened ?"

"They attacked us when we arrived, the villain on the right teleport the others villains here, one of them had the cacity to shut down the power in the U.S.J. and block our communication, they came here to kill you All Might" explained the class representative.

"I see" coldly added the symbol of peace.

Tomura wasn't stupid, he couldn't win in such a situation ...

"Kurogiri get us out of here, NOW !"

The mist villain immediately wrapped himself around his leader before All Might could do anything.

"Next time, those brats will not be here to save you" and then they disappeared.

"... where are the others ?" Asked All Might.

"Scattered around the U.S.J. as we were trying to escape the villain blocked us, Thirteen tried to stop him but-" Izuku stopped, if Katsuki didn't attack then maybe-

"But ?" Insisted All Might, Izuku was about to skip this part but Shoto took the lead.

"Katsuki attacked the mist villain and gave him an opening to use his quirk on us, personally I was sent toward the mountain area with Fumikage, there were villains waiting for us"

"Katsuki ? ... did the mist villain do that to thirteen and Shota ?" Continued All Might.

"Some of us didn't get teleported, Thirteen was still here trying to defend us but the villain opened a portal behind her while she was using her quirk, Hanta was here to bandage her but half of her costume was gone and-"

"You can stop Ochaco, all of you must still be under the shock of such an attack, right now we have to find the other student and wait for the teachers to arrive, for those who know where the others have been teleported go find them, everyone else go back to the entrance"

The students obeyed All Might's direction, however when Izuku saw the symbol of peace approach the Nomu he turned back.

"All Might I-I have to tell you something"

"Yes Izuku ?"

"Th-this creature, it had multiple quirk, I don't know how it's possible but they said it was created to kill you"

All Might froze, he blankly looked at Izuku "Multiple quirk you said ? How do you know that ?"

"The leader clearly said it had a shock absorption quirk, and we saw it sacrifice his own arm to break free from Shoto's ice before it grew back ... and ... look" Izuku showed the bodies of dead villains "their leader he- he wouldn't let them escape from the U.S.J. as they realised that their plan wouldn't work so he ordered it to kill them"

All Might attention went back to the creature "How did it end up like that ? Did Sho- I mean Eraser neutralised him ?"

"N-no, we-we did"

"You fought this thing ?"

"Yes, we couldn't risk to let them scatter us again so we decided to regroup and fight back, at this time both Aizawa and Thirteen were incapacitated, you arrived just after Denki neutralised it with his quirk"

"Well I'm happy to hear that you all managed to stay safe in such a desperate situation, I'm angry because I couldn't be here when you needed me, now I just hope Thirnteen and Aizawa are-ARG !"

Something grabbed All Might's stomach, Izuku couldn't believe it, the Nomu was still alive ?! With a wave of his arm the Nomu sent Izuku flying toward the staircase, this time he didn't dodge and he regretted it, something broke, he heard it and worse he was feeling it.

All Might grabbed the creature and slammed it's body against the ground, Izuku couldn't move, everything hurt, he touched the back of his head, there was a liquid ... blood.

All Might and the Nomu started fighting for real, each time All Might threw a punch a massive blow of wind was created, it soon became a real sand storm.

But Izuku couldn't hold on any longer, the pain was too much, he was succumbing to the darkness, but right before he did he saw something strange, All Might's shirt had been damaged around where the Nomu grabbed him ... a scar ? No it was different, worse than a scar.

* * *

"So they won before All Might arrived ? That's unexpected, at least Izuku is safe, next time warp him away, do not let him fight"

"Yes Sensei"

All for One dismissed Kurogiri with a wave of his hand but the mist villain didn't move.

"Something is wrong ?" Asked Sensei.

"... What kind of power does he have ? Our Nomu didn't simply become weak right ? If I'm supposed to protect this kid then tell me everything about him"

All for One stared at Kurogiri "What makes you think you can ask me this kind of information ?"

"I'm loyal and it's not like you can simply throw me away" a dangerous bargain, but Kurogiri knew his limits.

"Hehehe, of course you are ... this information isn't spreading alright ? You will keep it for yourself"

"Yes Sensei"

All for One approached from Kurogiri, he wanted to see fear on his face, or any kind of reaction, he was bored in fact "Izuku has the same power than me"

...

"He has-he has All for One ? This kid ? How ?! He isn't your son is he ? I think I would know either way"

"No he isn't, and it is still mystery, he does not want to be a villain, but I still not let him get corrupted by All Might. If only I met this boy earlier then- it doesn't matter, he is my back up plan"

"Back up plan ... alright Sensei, no harm will be done to him"

"Good, now fetch me Tsubasa, I need another dose or else in going to lose my temper again"

* * *

Three hours later.

* * *

Izuku woke up, he was laying in a bed, he remembered what happened st the U.S.J. but he wasn't here anymore, it was the infirmary at U.A.

Next to him he saw Aizawa, Thirteen wasn't here.

"Ah finally, I was getting scared, I used my quirk on you hours ago and you were still sleeping" stated Recovery Girl who was sitting next to Aizawa and Izuku"

"Th-the U.S.J. A-All might ! Is-is everyone-"

"Calm down, yes, everyone is safe"

Everyone is safe.

Everyone was safe and alive, the villains had failed, Izuku won. He brethren and fell back into the bed.

"Your classmate were still here an hour ago, after the police interrogated them they wanted to know if you were okay, this black creature landed a nasty hit"

"They did ? ... that's- ... that's great"

The old lady smiled "They kept saying that you were the one who helped the most back at the U.S.J."

Izuku stopped smiling, he turned his head on his left to look at Aizawa, he was covered in bandages "what about our teachers ?"

"... they are lucky to still be alive, without your help I don't think they would be here. It was dangerous to attack the villains, you weren't prepared for this but yet you saved those who were supposed to protect you. Today I thin you proved to Aizawa that you could become heroes, all of you"

Izuku thought again about his first day at U.A., he hated Aizawa for what he told him but yet, he was a good person, he was willing to put his life in danger to save his students.

"I- ... the villain took me in hostage for a moment, and-and I said things I shouldn't have about Aizawa, on my first day he hurt me ... a lot. He told me that if I handicaped the class with my lack of quirk he would expel me"

"Did he say that ?" The old woman stared at the pro hero "I'm not surprised, he is serious, sometimes too serious, it wasn't easy for him either you see ? Even with such a wonderful quirk people always assimilated him as a quirkless. He became cold, and even today he barely opens to anyone"

"I-I should probably go home now, my mother must be dead worried, I guess the media knows right ?"

"I must admit that I hardly believe they managed to get the information about the attack" Izuku sighed, he was about to stand up but Recovery Girl pushed him back into the bed with her came "wait wait wait, we aren't done here, I still have a few test to run before I can let you go, you have fractured rib you know ? It doesn't simply heal with a snap of finger"

"S-sorry" Izuku waited while Recovery Girl was looking into a bunch of drawers, then someone entered inside the infirmary.

"Hello Recovery, I hope I'm not interrupting anything" the man said, he was wearing a grey brown coat.

"Not yet you have five minutes before I'm ready, Izuku this is Naomasa, he works with the police as a detective" explained Recovery Girl still searching for her equipment.

"Hello Izuku, your classmates told me how you helped them, I'm really impressed"

"T-thank you sir"

"I won't disturb you for a long time, I only have a few questions to ask, I have enough to rebuild most of what happened at the U.S.J. but as you were directly involved with the leaders of this attack yours might be important"

"I understand, I will help you" answered Izuku, he could feel something strange about this man's quirk, but he couldn't say what.

"Fine, let's start then, we arrested the villain identified as Nomu, you said it had multiple quirks, how did you find out ?"

"Oh- w-well ... at first it was only a supposition, it looked like a mutation but a mutation cannot give so many abilities, it was simply too strong to be normal, then their leader literally said that "one of his quirks" was shock absorption" quoted Izuku.

"I see, can you tell me if you saw any other quirk ?"

"It had regeneration and-and I think it had strength enhancement quirks" Izuku felt something zap through the detective.

"Are you certain ?" Replied the detective staring at Izuku.

Could he feel ... doubt ? Izuku had to be careful with him "I don't know every quirk he possessed but yes, I do think he had multiples strength enhancement quirk to be so strong"

"Alright, I have one more question, your friends said that you managed to fight Nomu alone for a brief moment, how did you manage to keep up with him if he was so strong ?"

Izuku was cornered, if this man could detect if he was lying or not then it was the end ... maybe he could tell something true in a way ? He had to try.

"I-I guess it's my training, I worked a lot to arrive here, but as I'm not physical strong I had to compensate with new skills, in fact I had no chance to beat this creature alone, I just survived until reinforcement arrives"

The detective was expressionless, Izuku started to believe that it wasn't working, he needed a miracle right now.

"Here ! I hope you aren't scarred of needles" Recovery Girl silently approached Izuku and almost stabbed him with a small needle in his shoulder.

"OUCH !" It didn't hurt so much but the surprise amplified the pain "what was that for"

"I don't want to spend ten hours until someone decides to accept the needle, I did ask you before"

"YOU WERE ALREADY ABOUT TO USE IT !" Complained Izuku as Recovery girl was taking it of.

"I just needed a small amount of blood to make sure that you are fine, you can go now, if there is anything weird I will contact you"

"Thank you" Izuku finally got out of the bed "sorry mister Naomasa but I should really go now, my mother might kill me if I'm not going back home as soon as I can"

"Of course, we already tried to contact her but ... well she didn't give us much time to explain the situations" Izuku had no problem to visualise his mother at the other end of the phone turning into a fountain of tears.

"I should REALLY go then" Izuku was still wearing his costume, a bit destroyed at some point but it didn't matter if he didn't change right now. Someone must have brought him his school bag while he was resting, he grabbed it next to his bed and left the infirmary as fast as possible.

...

"Kid nowadays hahaha"

"You should be sleeping Shota, are you trying to kill yourself ?!" Scolded Recovery Girl.

The pro hero tried to move but it hurt too much, was he blind ? Probably not, or else he wouldn't be able to see small dots of light through his bandages.

"Tell me detective, was he lying about me ? I know you were listening behind the door, in fact you already had your hand on the doorknob, if I can't see I can still hear"

The detective chuckled, the pros always impressed him, especially Eraser's kind "To be honest he didn't, at some point I admit I had some doubts but it was mostly true"

"Mostly ? Did he lie or not ?"

"Sometimes something can be true but not in the context of the question, I'm not sure he used this against me, Izuku didn't know what kind of quirk I had right ?"

"No, he had no way to know" answered Recovery Girl as she started her analysis.

"Well then he didn't lie, he really- ... he really hated you at first, he wasn't lying when he said that you hurt him"

"...I only wanted to discourage him-"

"Lie" coldly answered the detective "and it's a big one, you didn't even try to hide it"

"Wow it really works then, I can't even use my quirk on you in this state"

The old heroin turned around to look at Eraser Head, she could be his mother, she still remembers seeing him very often back when he was only a student. He was giving evrything he had to stay here.

"Shota, what have you done to this poor kid ?"

"I gave him a small chance and he took it, but then he stood up against me, I was impressed yes however Izuku still had no chance to become a hero what would happen if he ever reach the licence exam ? They will refuse him no matter what happens, in the end he will never become a hero the government will never allow that"

The detective scratched his head for a moment "true ... and true" what Aizawa just said was true, and the part about the license exam true too.

"So you pushed him to the edge, you mentally hurt him, you put a lot of press on on him just so maybe he would give up"

"Don't try to put the blame on me, everyone did, expected All Might, or not directly he told Izuku that his class was too dangerous for quirkless individuals but again Izuku had to be stubborn and stand up against him. However this time he actually received some help from the other students"

"TOSHINORI DID WHAT ?" Recovery Girl was about to stab him and for real this time, the symbol of peace telling a quirkless student who still managed to reach class 1-A not strong enough ?! After saying everywhere on TV that anyone can become a hero, unacceptable.

"Calm down would you ? I'm not done yet, for once I'm actually not lazy to do something can you listen ?" The injured pro yawned "I'm getting sleepy, just in case I don't survive the night, today he proved me that he was the strongest student I ever had, stronger, smarter, braver than anyone" he didn't say anything after that.

"Lie or truth ?" Asked the old lady confused.

"Truth, I should go too now, I might wake him up if I stay here" the detective took back his coat and left "See you later"

"Good evening Naosama ... now let's see-" Recovery Girl stopped while scrolling through the results of Izuku's blood analysis.

She saw the highest concentration of quirk factor ever recorded, but it had to be an error right ? No one would be able to survive with that much in their body, how does a quirkless person even have this in the first place, it had to be an error ... yes, Izuku was quirkless, so far only one person could have so much quirk factor in them and this person was supposed to be dead.

"This old computer is going to get replaced as soon as possible" she concluded gently hitting the screen with her cane twice.

* * *

Four hours later

* * *

It wasn't easy but Izuku managed to calm his mother, he carefully explained what happened at the U.S.J. and even more carefully explained that everyone, he included, was fine and unharmed ... and he might have voluntarily not mentioned his injured rib.

Inko proceeded to make a lot of Katsudon and to call Mitsuki to ask about Katsuki and to tell her Izuku was fine ...

As if this stupid woman cared about her son's punching bag.

After that Izuku only had one thing to do, wait. He knew that Sensei would bring him to his lair in a way or another after what happened today, however it was almost midnight and still nothing happened, Izuku was getting curious.

All for One said that he had been retired since he was injured, but what if somehow he knew about the attack ? He didn't act strange though ...

Izuku looked again at his clock ... it was midnight and five minutes, he was about to give up and get undressed but then the black goo appeared again and he found himself sitting in a chair at Sensei's lair.

"I'm so relived to see that you are fine" All for One said almost instantly once Izuku was fully teleported.

"So you know hehehe, it's on every info channel after all"

"Indeed, I was scared for a moment, since you decided that you won't use All for One I'm very sceptical about you getting involved with villains" Sensei handed a cup of tea toward Izuku.

"A-bout that I- ... I used it" the cup of tea fell down.

"You-you did ? Well then maybe you are finally accepting your natural gift and-"

"No I'm not" Sensei's joy dissipated "I used it because I didn't have any other choice ... there was this-this thing, they called it a Nomu and-and it had multiple quirks. I used All for one to take some of its powers and fight it. Do you know how such a thing is possible ? I mean- have you ever tried to give more than one quirk ?"

All for One looked hesitant "I did yes, it is as dangerous as giving a single quirk, it destroys the receiver, physically and mentally, turning them into mindless beast. They do not survive for a long time"

"When I stole the quirk I also felt like there was-there were five people ... I could feel their pain, what kind of person created that ?"

"... a monster, probably" All for One looked back at the cup of tea "Illegal make another"

"W-wait, there is one more thing" Izuku walked toward Sensei and extended his hand "could you ... could you take them ?"


	9. Aftermath (part 2)

**Greetings, this chapter was supposed to be released for Hallownest but I kinda got bored and wrote a lot more than I intended ... so here it is.**

Stoneless chapter 8

Finally got to a chapter within a reasonable time. That's a plus for me. In other news, this is still one of my favorite stories.

**Uh ... I'm not even sure if I'm supposed to take this as a "positive" review but okay, go on :)**

pedropedrin chapter 8

What a PLOT TWIST  
btw, it should be cannon that Recovery Girl's cane has a foil inside  
...poor Old Might...

**Lol, yes, I'm making this cannon for sure !**

NyaNyaKittyFace chapter 8

Is it weird that I could somehow FEEL that Izuku was going to ask All for One to take the quirks? Now though, I have no idea what happens next. Will he refuse or will he give in to his previously mentioned hunger for other quirks? I'm leaning towards he'll have Izuku keep them. He wants Izuku safe and I feel like he'd vehemently refuse to purposefully make him weaker.

Now on to the creation of Nomu and what you said about quirks and souls. First the Nomu. If I remember right the Nomu are human that have has their bodies modified/altered in order to house multiple quirks for All for One to implant with them. Unfortunately, and luckily, we have not been shown how exactly they are altered.

Next about what you said about the Quirk Consciousness and Souls. Ok so I don't THINK that's quit right. My best example from BNHA would be One for All itself. Now please keep in mind that I absolutely SUCK at explaining my thought so PLEASE bare with me. It doesn't hold the souls of all the past wielder's, otherwise All Might's silhouette wouldn't be in it. No I think it's better to say that it holds small fragments of the previous wielders conscience. Those fragments then come together to form the collective consciousness of One for All. The best example of being done in comics is Rogue from the X-Men. It has been stated then ever she steals someone's powers she not only take the powers, but also a piece of the personality and consciousness with it. Storing it within herself and then unknowingly suppressing it.

Also, Mitsuki isn't an insensitive, uncaring, ASS like her son. She's actually quite polite, respectful, and understanding despite her short fuse and temper.

Lastly, IS RECOVERY GIRL ABOUT TO BLOW THE LID ON IZUKU?! (Sorry this review was so long)

**It's okay without the review answering part this chapter is about 6856 words long (about 7654 with the RA part hahaha)**

**So yes, I was using the word soul to talk about the personalities as you said. I'm kinda abusing of the lore yes, but it just feels so right at the same time to have each previous holders present in OFA. I'm trying to explore this fact to make the interactions with AFO more interesting.**

**Now ... Daruma (the doctor) will not appear a lot in that story (mostly because I just saw the trailer for the next BNHA movie ... and honestly I think it's just going to be a movie about a small AFO killing everyone for no reason until Izuku Detroit smash his face or something) so the process of creating Nomus will not be explained (clearly)**

**Next Mitsuki ... (deep breath) This woman is simply the worst mother in the world, at least one person would have told him that Katuski was a little do***e and obviously if she was a "responsible" mother she would have done something to correct Katsuki's behaviour but NOOOOOO of course that's not needed, the damn "hero" can just walk around and bully innocent quirkless people and anyone he judges inferior when he desires.**

**So yes, Mituski is a bad person ... in this story.**

**And in the end, yes ... she might (or no ? Well, who knows what this old lady can do with the power of science ? This last sentence doesn't really develop anything I'm just delaying the schedule to make a 8000 words long chapter :D)**

tododeku26 chapter 8

How does he not suspect afo, like I just... Idk. Anyways question (which you'll probably give a mysterious answer to): does Izuku get ofa or does it go to someone like mirio?

**That's about when I say "that question will be answered in the next chapter" :)**

**Spoilers : I have no idea of who is about to get OFA right now :D**

Nagisa Tr chapter 8

Why is over half the chapter just weird A/N?

**Because there is actually a lot of people reading my fiction :) (surprisingly, I should start YouTube)**

Raven Mordrake chapter 8

As the defeat of the Nomu was very forced, it is impossible that Kirishima is able to contain it even with its hardening, he could not be able to withstand a couple of blows before it breaks.

**I would like to point out that the Nomu's strength was considerably reduced after Izuku messed up with it's quirks. Also yes if you consider this forced then I will try to make this less forced and delay the fight on four chapters just so it's "fair" for this poor Nomu :)**

Legomasterlord chapter 8

The next day  
Legomasterlord's Lounge

"IZUKUUUUUUUUU!" I yelled, "GET OVER HERE!"  
Izuku came to me while running and looked at me was gasping for breath. "What is it now?!"  
"Griffin's Izuku used AFO! And now he's returning AFO (All For One)'s Quirks!" I explained.  
"I should care, why?" Izuku asked.  
"Because this Izuku needs training with his quirk, and you are going to train him!" I told Izuku while pointing my finger at him.  
"No," he said.  
"It's not an option!" I said back at him.  
"LEGOMASTERLORD!" All For One yelled while appearing into the lounge.  
"Mike!" Kermit said while appearing.  
"I'm sorry. Mike?" All For One asked confusedly.  
"Yeah, Mike," Kermit replied.  
"I think I see where this is going," Izuku said to me.  
"Yeah, and it's funny," I said back.  
"Who the hell is Mike?!" All For One questioned.  
"Mike *BEEP*-CK!" Kermit yelled.  
"Hahahahahahahaha!" I laughed.  
"How dare you make that joke again!" All For One growled.  
"Well it's payback for making all of the world's Anime Waifus trans," Kermit retorted.  
Everybody in the lounge stopped what they were doing and looked at Kermit, and everyone's mouths were opened in shock.  
"We weren't supposed to talk about that here Kermit!" Cell said. "This is a family friendly Fanfiction!"  
"Oh yeah," Kermit nodded.  
I looked at the camera that displayed this room and pulled out a AK-47. "We'll be right back after a massive massacre." The camera dropped and showed the floor, and the sounds that were heard were gun shots and screams for mercy.  
*connection cut*

Question: What are you gonna be for Halloween?  
Goku Black: Merciful.

**I'll be dressed as Veigar ^^**

TheGreatBubbaJ chapter 8

Oh Izuku you hurt poor Sensei's heart.

**He was the chosen one ! T_T**

antishyguy weegee chapter 8

Wow I got mention I'm honored. I meant to say "Izuku" and "Nomu" damn autocorrect. Sucks that he wanted to lose the quirks, but it seem like something he do in character.

**OF COURSE IT IS.**

* * *

_"The doctor told me I didn't have a quirk just because people who are born with Quirks do not have an additional joint in their small toe, I-I made some research about this and I fount that there was a close chromosomal linkage between the extra toe joint and a lack of a Quirk. And also there is the- Hum ... the qu-"_

_"Quirk factor ?" Helped Sensei._

_ "Y-yes ! The term "Quirk Factor" refers to the collective traits that compose a Quirk. This includes the primary Quirk power as well as all the biological mechanisms that allow said primary power to function properly"_

_"Have you learned those definition by hearth ?"_

_"... Yes ?" Admitted Izuku "I went back to see the doctor multiple times, before AND after I-I ..." Izuku stopped remembering how chaotic his first experience had been "After I found out I had All for One"_

_"Quirk factor doesn't necessarily design DNA or mutations, in fact every person has a different kind of quirk factor in their body, most of the time it's some kind of liquid like blood for example" added All for One seeing where Izuku was going._

_"The doctor told me that I had no quirk ... in a way I guess he wasn't completely wrong, how does it work ? I mean, what kind of quirk doesn't need quirk factor to work ?"_

_"Excellent question, sadly I can't give you an answer, my qui- I mean our quirk, is a miracle, when you steal a quirk you take the quirk factor of the user in order to use it. In fact that's how we can take as many quirks as we want. I already explained that almost no one can have more than one quirk at the same time, that's because their body can't adapt, the DNAs do not merge correctly or it's too complex, I'm not sure about this part ... but All for One, it makes everything possible, we have no limit, our body becomes some kind of universal key for DNA"_

_"So if I wanted ... I could take every quirk on the planet and use them without risking to get hurt ?"_

_"Yes, I know you will not like this example but take the other trash, your old friend Katsuki, his quirk should burn him right ? Well it doesn't, because his body is adapted to his quirk, the same would happen if you used All for One to take his quirk, however if you were to transfer this quirk to someone who doesn't posses All for One well ... I guess you can deduce the suit by yourself"_

_"I-I think so, thank you Sensei"_

* * *

Present time.

* * *

"Good Morning Nezu, I-" Recovery Girl was surprised to see walls of papers surrounding Nezu's desk "what happened here ?!"

"Oh ! Hello Chiyo ! Don't worry about the mess I'm just trying to figure out a thing for two about the security breach"

"The U.S.J. ? But I thought that we had the full scenario ... do we ?" The heroine, managed to reach the desk without pushing down any of the piles.

"I just have a crazy theory but that would be too long to explain, is anything wrong ? Asking for an augmentation ?"

"As if you would give any hahaha, no in fact I'm here to ask for a new computer, the actual one is losing his mind faster than I do"

"But-" the principal grabbed a paper behind him without looking "yes, it's here, we bought it three months ago"

"Well I can't work with an equipped that sends my students on the moon when I'm trying to get them home ... yes maybe that wasn't the right way to explain the situation"

"I get it, but can I at least have the full version before we invest into a complete informatic setup for the infirmary ?"

"You see, Izuku Midoriya was injured at the U.S.J. just a broken rib" the principal chuckled at that "something funny ?"

"Just a broken rib ?"

"Oh please, I know it hurts a lot but it could have been worse, I can't make bones grow back but I can stick them back, may I continue now ?"

"Yes sorry"

"Well I wanted to take a sample of his blood, to prevent any infection, and when I finally had the results I saw the highest concentration of quirk factor I had ever seen"

"Like ?" Recovery Girl took out a paper sheet from her pocket and gave it to Nezu "... at this point I'm not even sure he would still be alive hahaha, yes we are going to invest right now"

"For once you take something seriously, anyway thank you, I should go check Shota now, he is too stubborn to sleep when he should" Recovery Girl left the principal's office.

"Well ... looks like I'm gonna be able to reduce my field of research"

* * *

"I came here as fast as I could" All Might entered a white room in his skeleton form, few people had access to this room.

"Are you alright ? I heard that he crushed-" The detective pointed a finger at All Might's belly but the symbol of peace dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

"I'm fine, but-" All Might felt that something was wrong, while he was fighting this creature he saw something but he can't exactly say what.

"But ?"

"N-nothing, what about our friend here ?" All might stood next to Naomasa in front of a great window, behind the Nomu who attacked at the U.S.J was heavily restrained and slightly looking around him.

"He doesn't speak, doesn't react to pain ... well as long as we aren't directly interacting with it's head, but it's not completely liveless. In fact when we arrived here it seemed very cooperative"

"Cooperative ?"

"Let's just say he didn't gave us any kind of trouble, our forensic team made some analysis" Noamasa handed All Might a bunch of files.

"... he doesn't look like that anymore" the Nomu was supposed to be a small thug, not a giant as great as All Might.

"Check the others" All Might did, at least six different DNAs were found within the creature "with those files we managed to identify which quirk this creature had"

"... had ?" Noted All Might.

"Three are missing, or at least we can't find any trace of their quirk factor, it's just gone"

"Strength enhancer, speed and reflexes, I don't think the one who created this thing simply decided to not use this quirks. Something is wrong here"

"I have checked again what the students told me, so far only Izuku Midoriya seemed to be aware that this creature wasn't human and had more than one quirk, though I'm not suggesting anything, some of them, especially Tenya Iida told me that he was making amazing analysis in some sort of notebooks collection"

"He does ? I wasn't aware"

"... He hates you" coldly announced the detective, in response he only received a confused look from All Might "Eraser told me what happened during his first day with you as his teacher, it didn't go well"

"I-I just wanted to-"

"Protect him I know, you didn't have any bad intentions but you didn't have any consideration either, this kid hates to be looked down on and you managed to make it clear that you thought he would get gravely injured ... he didn't tell me how it ended, did he win ?"

"Win ? He aced the exercise without a single scratch !"

"See, you have the bad tendency to misjudged people, Izuku is strong, everyone in his class told me that he was the one who helped Tenya to warn the other heroes when both Aizawa and Thirteen couldn't help them, you know ... he might be a good successor"

"You ... you think ?"

"Comon Toshi, you were in the same situation than him. He must have been through a lot to get here"

* * *

Sensei was in a bad mood, Izuku had been sitting on a chair for around one hour watching All for One throw everything he saw against the wall. Izuku couldn't say if it was funny or not, All for One looked so calm each time he did throw something but he was also putting a lot of strength in each movements.

"I just can't quite figure out why you want me to take the quirks you earned"

"Because it's wrong ! Those quirks were forced into this-this-"

"Nomu ?" Completed All for One

"Y-yes ... did I say it's name before ?" Izuku didn't remember talking about the creature or mentioning it's name.

"You did, when you came here, you-you don't remember ?" It was the first time Izuku ever felt that Sensei was hesitant.

"N-no- let's just- I meant to say that these people didn't accept to become this ? Who would ?!"

If only Izuku knew how many people are desperate outside to get more power, All for One didn't do anything, Daruma did ...

"Think even more, what if those quirks used to belong to criminals ? If you gave back their quirks they would only use them once again to hurt other people"

"I-it's not what I mean ! It's wrong ! I can't just take someone else's quirk and use it because I would be better than them !"

"They are not even here to reclaim it, it's such a waste" Sensei concluded with disgust in his voice, he turned around and walked toward his chair.

"... Please I don't want to argue with you again about what I'm doing with All for One, I'm not like you and I will never be I just- I just can't. You helped me so much but you did something wrong-"

Before Izuku could say anything else All for One was above him staring at him.

"Be careful about your next words"

"You tried to make me perfect when I can't be s-so ... fine, if i really need those quirks I will take them but I'm not ready yet"

All for One didn't move for a second, then he relaxed and sighed "I can't say important not satisfied at all, you are improving" Sensei extend his hand "you know what to do"

Izuku grabbed Sensei's hand and focused.

* * *

The next day.

* * *

Finally the end of the week, Izuku didn't receive any report from Recovery Girl and apparently Aizawa was still recovering from his injuries, technically he was "fine" according to the mail the students received and he would be able to work on Monday.

Ochaco had invited Izuku at her apartment with Tenya, Momo and Tsuyu but he declined, he looked very tired and his friends might ask questions about this. Also there was a detail which kept bothering him.

Back at the USJ the Nomu ripped All Might's shirt around his belly and- it didn't look like an injury or a scar, the closest thing Izuku had ever seen was the flesh of the Nomu while he was regenerating. A messed up pack of flesh, but in the end it might not be what it looks like, maybe it's some kind of side effect to All Might's quirk ? Maybe that's why he keeps it as a secret.

Originally Izuku planned to go around Dagobah Municipal Beach Park to dive into his notebooks without being disturbed, he could go to the park right next to his apartment but he ended up not going around here at all as it wasn't well frequented.

Around one year after they met, Sensei authorised Izuku to stay at his lair after school had ended. Each time he did he would run as fast as he could even if Katsuki and his lackeys weren't following him.

At first All for One would just spend his time sleeping or looking at a lot of empty screens for no apparent reason, but one day he got curious and asked Izuku what he was doing with his notebooks.

* * *

One year ago.

* * *

_"Analysis ? You are probably the first person I ever see doing such a thing about quirks, but tell me, what exactly are you looking for ?"_

_"W-well ... evrything, what it can do, how it works, it's limits, it's weaknesses, what it could do, I'm just doing this as a hobby"_

_Izuku wasn't looking at Sensei but he knew that the man was smiling "Just a hobby ? My intuition tells me that this might not be the whole truth, such a fascination for quirk ..." Sensei turned around the table at which Izuku was sitting and stood in front of him "you think you can do better than them"_

_It wasn't the first time Izuku found himself in such a situation, Sensei would sit in front of him and say something which Izuku would try to deny without being able to._

_Why ?_

_Because it was true, deep inside of him he knew that if he was doing this, that's only because if he had those quirks that makes everyone else so special and normal he would be way more stronger than them._

_"No in fact, you __**know **_you can be better than them" Izuku tightened his grip around his pen "But you are too kind to do what you want, too restricted, so instead you keep writing your analysis like if you were taking some drug. I admire that, you are very resistant to temptation, honestly I'm not"

* * *

Present time.

* * *

The next week All for One had brought books about propaganda, Izuku "couldn't" refuse to read them, in the end it was really interesting, if you ignore the fact that Sensei was constantly adding comments about how Edward Berneys was a genius for somehow creating what would later become the basics of the heroic propaganda.

How to control someone without using violence or repression ? (What's even the difference here)

"The conscious and intelligent manipulation of the organized habits and opinions of the masses is an important element in democratic society. Those who manipulate this unseen mechanism of society constitute an invisible government which is the true ruling power of our country" Izuku quoted as he walked.

Even weirder it had been proved, since a few centuries, that fifty amateur players of chess were as smart as a world champion or almost. Obviously at the U.S.J. the villains didn't have this ability to think together. Sensei would say "that humans are humans" and that "they can't think together to achieve great things unless there is something stronger above them" or something similar.

As if Izuku expected something different coming from the greatest puppet master of all time.

* * *

Somewhere else.

* * *

CRASH

Another one, half of the furniture had been destroyed since they came back from the U.S.J. Kurogiri gave up on calming Tomura. Sensei didn't do anything, he simply called and told Tomura to not give up that he did great.

And until now the leader of the league kept walking around like a zombie, then he would stop, stare at the void, grab the nearest chair and throw it at a nearby wall, and finally mutter something about a "stupid brat" which of course had to be Sensei's other protege.

"Do you know how much all of this costs ?" Asked the bartender masking his anger.

"Oh shut up you can just steal it back"

Fair point, however now the heroes would know it was him, Kurogiri knew that once Tomura would launch his attack on the U.S.J. there would be no escape. All for One's infernal machine was already set into motion.

"Could you at least share what's on your mind ?"

"This kid ! That's the problem" this time Kurogiri was the cible for the next throw, he barely ducked under the counter "He did something to the Nomu ! He ruined evrything ! Even the doctor said that it was impossible to mess with a Nomu like that ! He cheated !"

Cheated ... that's how Tomura justified every defeat, at first, then he would be more "rational" and try to overcome his weaknesses. Or he would just keep acting like a child, this kind of behaviour seemed strange as All for One chose to give him his empire, Kurogiri hardly understood what his master saw in Tomura.

* * *

Somewhere else.

* * *

Izuku ended up at the beach, in fact it was a garbage dump, no one goes here unless they have to drop an old fridge or microwave.

Here he wrote his last three notebooks, not about heroes but this time about villains.

* * *

Four years ago.

* * *

_"Happy Halloween dear Izuku ... if you are celebrating this of course"_

_"Honestly I thought you might hate this day"_

_"I do not, well not all aspects. Do you know about the origins of Halloween ?"_

_"You are going to tell me I guess"_

_"I would die if I let you drowning in the darkness of ignorance, I'll keep it simple, it's boring to be honest. It's some kind of Celtic tradition to mark the end of the harvesting season and the beginning of winter, during this short period of time spirit would come out and eat the harvests, that's why people are leaving candies outside"_

_"So the people disguised as monsters are really just here for the joke hahaha"_

_"Well, if you do not believe in ghosts that's your problem" concluded Sensei with a wide smile._

_Izuku was suddenly suspicious "... what if I do not believe in ghosts ? It's-it's not real right ?" He wasn't scared, after all the strongest person in the world, or at least close from All Might's level stood right in front of him._

_"I never lie Izuku, I only suggest things, but yes you can say that in a way ghosts may exist" now Izuku was being toyed with and he hated that._

_"O-okay fine, g-ghosts exist"_

_"Hahaha" Izuku couldn't say if Sensei was happy because he managed to scare him or if he was serious about ghosts existing "You know this reminds me of some comics I used to read, you would be impressed by how scare some were ! In fact, as it's Halloween let me tell you about one of my favourite villains, not because they are strong, or smart but because they are the kind of villain that doesn't exist nowadays"_

_All for One offered Izuku to sit closer from him "Do you know about a hero called the flash ?"_

_"Y-yeah, is he the one with super speed ?"_

_"Yes he is, I do not really like the main story, in the end it was simply too confused and- ... let's just get back to our main subject. Tonight I'm going to talk about Zoom" Izuku checked his phone, it was only 6 PM but he shouldn't tell All for One._

_"Zoom ? As-as professor Zoom ? The reverse flas-"_

_"No, not at all, this one is a pathetic joke of a villain, yes he can hurt the hero but he can't kill him or simply kill all his friends, he is just too limited to be dangerous, the Zoom I'm talking about is a true monster"_

_Izuku never expected to discover that Sensei was almost a comics fanatic, in fact he liked to see All for One like this._

_"Zoom was born on another earth, because yes in this universe the multi verse exists and there is even a cubic planet, his name was Hunter Zolomon, when he was young his father killed his mother in front of him because- ... I can't remember why sorry"_

_Izuku felt embarrassed, if Sensei was trying to tell a scary story then he was really bad at his job._

_"This incident brought him on a path of crime and horror, he was arrested multiple times and finally Hunter was sent to an asylum. One night during a sessions of treatment he was caught in the explosion of a particul accelerator, that's how he received his super powers, he became the faster man in his universe"_

_"Just like the flash ?"_

_"At first yes, but he wanted more, he found a way to increase his speed with a drug, but soon he discovered that it was killing him, so he found another way, he could steal the speed of other people like him, people with access to the speedforce, he became unstoppable"_

_"No-not really right ? The flash must have found a way to stop him"_

_"Zoom was his worst enemy, he took the identity of another speedster to infiltrate the team of the flash and fight him at the same time"_

_"But how ? The flash would have noticed that when he was fighting Zoom Hunter wasn't here right ?"_

_"That's where it gets interesting, the flash could never stop him because Zoom was the only speedster able to be in two place at the same time, he called that a time remnant. Speedsters can time travel you see, the idea of this trick is to-"_

_"Time travel right before you do so ... right ?" In response Izuku got a wide smile and a "warm ?" nod._

_"The flash was desperate to find a way to defeat him, he tried evrything, even to trap him once he had discovered Zoom identity but it didn't worked, Zoom was too strong, he had something dark inside of him" Sensei sighed "but in the end I guess that the comic was getting unpopular as the flash never won against him, so Zoom started losing, the flash "suddenly" became stronger than him, he even managed to beat him with his time remnant AND steal his own trick to defeat him"_

_"So ... Zoom was arrested ?"_

_"No, he became even stronger, during their last fight he was transformed, as a puniton for stealing the speed of other speedsters the speedforce transformed him, a slave, a hunter who could erase speedsters who messes with time from our reality" Sensei remembered the comic in his head, Zoom's last moments, his brothers was sad for the flash, Zoom had killed a lot of people that he loved, but he never considered Zoom's fate and story._

_"That's-" Izuku stopped but he still caught Sensei's attention "that was-that was a great story ! Can you tell me about another one !"_

_"Yes ! Of course ! Let's see ... how about Cicada ?"_

* * *

Their personalities were so interesting, so different compared to the heroes, Izuku was inspired, he ended up liking the people the society hated the most.

Each night of Halloween Sensei would tell him stories about fake or true villains, some time about heroes but usually it would not end up well for them.

Izuku was sitting on the top of an old truck wheel, he had a notebook opened on his legs. He intented to write about the villains of the U.S.J. ... Kurogiri and ... Tomura ? He also thought about the Nomu for a moment but that would be useless, this thing had no personality and too much quirks to be predictable.

He wrote the name of the mist villain ... and then nothing, Izuku had no idea of how he should start with him. He went to the next page and it happened again, each time he tries to write a word he felt sick, each time he tried he saw himself standing in front of the Nomu, unable to do anything.

It was done, the U.S.J. was behind him, why was he so scared ?

His phone rang, his mother just sent a message Izuku read "Sorry, I know that you are working on your notebooks right now but I really fell like you need to think about something else, considering what just happened. (In fact I too need some distraction, I'm about to collapse somewhere ^^') Anyway, it's been a while I'm asking you to invite your friend who helped you and now might be the perfect time to do so"

Izuku didn't read further ... his mother just invited All for One for dinner, Izuku put back his phone in his bag and thought about what he may have forgot to say to his mother, like the fact that Sensei looks and is a villain, well former, he is probably way older than three generations of his family reunited and finally All for One may or may not be (all the time) a megalomaniac control freak and genius in politics and propaganda. At this point Izuku didn't even know if he was supposed to tell her everything or simply said that his friend " politely denied"

How was he even supposed to contact Sensei ? It was almost night time and his lair was too far away to-

Izuku felt a familiar liquid envelope him along with his belongings, he ended up at Sensei's lair.

"I'm ready" declared All for One as soon as Izuku arrived.

"H-How ?!" Izuku wasn't angry but more frustrated "You said you were blind ! A-and how do you have access to my phone messages in the first place ?!"

"I'm blind but I can still hear" Sensei grabbed a remote next to his chair and pointed it at the usually empty screens, he pressed a buttons and all the TVs produced sounds at the same time, each seemed to be displaying a different channel so the sound wasn't very tolerable.

Seeing that this was disturbing Izuku All for One switched off all the screens "When I'm not too tired I use this to stay informed, every information is stocked in my head despite the chaos thanks to a quirk"

"That doesn't explain how-"

"I may have modified you phone a bit ... and spied on your conversations" now Izuku was glaring st Sensei "You can't blame me for trying to protect you"

"From what ?!"

"If you ever find yourself in trouble I will know it, and I might be able to help you"

"Each time I asked if you had a phone you told me you didn't"

"Because I can't, what if someone finds out about our relationship ? That could lead them directly to me, and trust me you would be in danger as much as me, anyway ? How do I look ?"

All for One didn't change anything, he was still wearing his old costume along with his black mask.

"I guess you might give her a hearth attack"

"... you never told her do you ? That's why she keeps referring to me as "your friend", very well, that will be the perfect time to do so !"

"Why are you torturing me like this ?"

"Torturing ? Please, this might be the most enjoyable night I will ever have this month" All for One knew that Izuku didn't like this idea at all, in fact if it wasn't for Izuku he would never have "accepted" to meet his mother.

* * *

_Five years ago._

* * *

_All for One had a rather "rough" time with Daruma, the doctor kept delaying the production of the Nomu, he would always ask for more funds or quirks to run some test. Talk about moral harassment, this man never stopped to remind All for One that his wounds might be permanent._

_He accepted his treatment before the doctor left ... but the Lord of Crime never took it, he knew it was ineffective unless he had a terrible headache._

_The door opened, Izuku was late, very late ... about ten minutes earlier he concluded that the kid would not come this afternoon but in the end he was here._

_However something was wrong, the door opened slowly compared to the other days, and Izuku didn't even say "good afternoon" or the equivalent._

_As All for One focused his vision on the kid he smelled somethings strange, blood, dust and burns._

_He got out of his chair tearing off some cables which were connected to his mask at the same time._

_"Izuku !" Has he reached him the kid was already falling on his knees, Sensei grabbed his head but then he quickly removed his hand as he felt a liquid running along his fingers, he was losing too much blood._

_All for One didn't have any quirk inside him which might help Izuku at this time, he looked back at the desk next to his chair._

_The doctor pills, they weren't made for any people, but Izuku wasn't any people, he was All for One, he was strong enough._

_Those pills were made to boost the immune system and accelerate body healing by unlocking it's limits, All for One could take it without trouble with the infinite quantity of strength enhancement quirk he had within him. He carried Izuku to his chair and installed him._

_But Izuku never experienced such a thing, he did not have much choice, either Izuku would live or he would die from the effect of the pills. _

_Sensei opened his mouth and placed two pills inside it, then he forced a glass of water inside Izuku throat, if he was correct even unconscious his body would try to spit it out or swallow by reflex, in that case he had to force Izuku's mouth to stay closed until the kid ingested the pills._

_Nothing happened during the first minutes, All for One tried to cover Izuku's wounds with whatever he had. Then without any warning, Izuku coughed violently, his body was shaking like if there was an earthquake, Sensei couldn't reach him during this time, it felt like hours, he couldn't judge if Izuku was still alive or not, his skin became white as snow._

_When Izuku finally seemed to calm down, his injuries had disappeared, whatever there was in those pills, it was very powerful. _

_But now All for One had another problem, he had an unconscious kid who looked like a zombie laying on his personal chair and it was around 8 PM ... he considered his options and did the most logical thing he could do._

* * *

"W-well here we are" Izuku wasn't ashamed to show to All for One that he loved with his mother in a very small apartment in fact he was simple really surprised, and relived, by the fact the no one noticed him walking with Sensei. Even if he knew about some of Sensei's quirks he hardly believed about the one who could hide his presence for most people around him.

"Is something wrong ? Asked Izuku as he saw Sensei staring at the door.

"... hum ? Oh sorry I was thinking about something else for a minute" Sensei already came here, in fact he can clearly remember this place.

Izuku grabbed the door handle with a shaking hand and pushed the door open, almost immediately both him and Sensei could smell a sweet and tasty odour of porc. Both of them immediately thought about a nice plate of Katsudon.

"I-I'm home !" Announced Izuku.

"Ah ! I read your message ! Did they come along ?!" Asked his mother from the kitchen with an enthusiastic tone.

"Y-yes ! They accepted" Izuku could hardly bring himself to answer with happiness in his voice, but he had to do so, with a BIG and as natural as possible smile, or else his mother might actually call the cops / heroes and/or have an hearth attack. Hopefully none of that will happen ? Right ? Izuku wa begging for a miracle, just this once.

Izuku didn't move, he stood in place while Sensei entered and closed the door behind him, they heard a chair being moved. Izuku's mom appeared in the corridor.

"Well hel-" Inko stopped when she discovered the tall man wearing what looked like a tuxedo and a metal mask shaped in the form or a skull in the corridor slightly waving at her "Sorry, I didn't expect you to come here dresses like that" she apologised after staring at her guest for a moment.

Izuku actually believed he was dreaming, his mother did not overreact, in fact she was very natural, was she thinking that Sensei was wearing a costume ?

"It's nothing, I should be the one to apologise for coming here in such a state but however I must inform you that I do not have much choice for my defence" All for One walked Toward Inko and extended his hand, inviting Izuku's mom to shake it.

Inko grabbed it with both of her hands which surprised All for One for a moment as he found Inko's hands to be very warm ... and welcoming.

"It's nothing really, I understand and do not blame you, please make yourself at home" she gestued All for One to follow her toward what seemed to be the living room.

Izuku was about to ask his mother if she was feeling okay but right as he was about to do it, his phone rang, it was Ochaco ... he had to answer, what could happen if he left Sensei and his mother together for about five minutes ?

"S-sorry I should really answer I'll be right back !" He apologised before running inside his bedroom.

All for One chuckled for a moment, he too did not expect Inko to react like this so he really enjoyed to watch Izuku's confusion.

"I have been thinking about doing this for years now" Inko approached from a drawer and took a piece of paper from it "Do you remember ?" Inko handed it to All for One, even if he couldn't see how it looked physically he knew what was this piece of paper.

* * *

_Five years ago._

* * *

_Inko was really worried now, Izuku wasn't answering his phone, and he always went back home before 7 PM. It was almost completely dark outside already, she was about to call the police when someone knocked at the door._

_"Izuku ?!" She called running toward the door at the same time._

_But Inko didn't receive any answer, she opened the door to find no one, expect her son laying in front of the door, he looked very pale._

_Inko was about to scream as loud as she could, ready to call an ambulance, hell, even drag her son across all the city to the closest hospital if she had to._

_She grabbed her son's hand, he was still breathing, in fact it's almost as if he was only sleeping. Inko grabbed her son by his shoulders and brought him on the couch in the living room._

_She was heading toward the phone when she noticed that something fell off from Izuku's pocket, a letter ?_

_The was no envelope, she started reading._

_"Hel-lo, I-? Sor-j thda you fgu-nd your son in-" Inko stopped for a moment, it was simply really badly written, she skipped most of what she couldn't decipher "I-'¿ you sn's fren d, h-e came to mj hous an-d he- look-d re&lly sjck ,, Place tahe caRe o-/f him."_

* * *

"I will be honest with you this was really confusing at first, but after a few days Izuku was feeling better and I asked him about this and who was this "friend" of him. Of course I noticed that since a few months he was getting back home around half an hour after the usual time" Inko offered a chair at the same time to All for One which he accepted simply nodding "he never said much about you, he only said that he happened to meet you and that I shouldn't be worried, he was fine"

"Hahaha ... he wasn't lying, he did "happen to meet me" he ended up running into my house by accident. I do not regret this at all, he is such a good kid" All for One looked again at the letter "I'm sorry I do not even remember what I wrote"

"You- ... you can't see ? That's why it was so-"

"I can see but- ... only forms, I managed to write this before bringing Izuku back here, honestly I had no intention to scare you so I left as soon as I had brought him back to his home" silence for a moment "Did he talked about our ... quirk ?"

Inko took a moment to think about this "Well Izuku didn't specify anything concerning your quirk but it sounded pretty obvious. I have so much to ask you, since Izuku discovered his quirk I felt like I became distant with him, unable to help him, to give him the protection and the love he needed"

All for One used his quirk to analyse the room ... there were only two bedrooms, this place was barely big enough for one person to live inside.

"Where is- ... Izuku never talks about his father" All for One tried to hide his question, asking this kind of things directly when he can guess the answer doesn't seem appropriate.

"Hisashi is-" Even Inko did not looked like she had a precise answer "working ... away, he sends us money every month ... but he never calls, and never answers either"

"I shouldn't have asked this question"

"N-no ! It's fine ... in fact it shows that you care about my Izuku, I'm even more happy to see that he finally found a friend who cares about him"

"... let me guess, you knew about Katsuki Bakugo too ?"Asked All for One, Inko implied this fact clearly, maybe she did it on purpose ? "I offered my help to Izuku multiple times, but he denied it, he said that Katsuki wasn't a bad person, so I did nothing, but on the same day you received my letter it was clearly the said "not so bad person" who brought your son to the doors of death"

Inko was staring blankly at All for One "I knew about this too, Izuku didn't have any injuries, I do not know if you healed him somehow but his clothes definitely smelled like ashes ... I have met this odour too many times to be honest"

"You never try to talk with his parents ? Or Izuku's teachers ? From what I understood, they never took any kind of action to correct Katsuki's behaviour"

"... What would they win ? What would they obtain by helping a "useless" and "weak" quirkless kid ?" It hurt Inko to say those words "It never stopped and I knew it wouldn't honestly I was scared because one day I knew that Izuku might have enough of this and- ... and-and he would-"

"Please not now" All for One put his hand on Inko's shoulder and pointed a finger toward Izuku's bedroom "Rejoice, for him, he is happy now, and tomorrow he will be, do not waste this evening"

Inko closed her eyes, she stopped sobbing and smiled instead "Yes, you are right, also, I still have a lot of questions for you"

* * *

Izuku came back a few minutes later, Ochaco asked him if he was okay to hangout with the class during the weekend to breath a bit after what happened at the U.S.J.

He accepted of course, while he was talking with her he heard his mom and All for One laughing from the living room. It felt akward to see his mom getting accustomed so quickly to the presence of the most feared villain in the world ... well almost nowadays.

Izuku didn't want to exit his room right now, he wanted to let All for One and his mother alone for a little while, Izuku didn't remember the last time since they had received someone here.

In fact Izuku felt like All for One was almost like a- ...

He turned around to look at his desk in which he had dropped Sensei's gloves, Izuku smiled, what could possibly go wrong now ?

* * *

"So ... you made your decision ? Should I call-"

"No Nedzu ... that won't be necessary, Mirio isn't the one I chose"

The principal looked and was genuiely surprised "Well, then who ?"

"A friend of mine made me realise that I wasn't- ... no shouldn't necessarily look for a "strong" successor" All might grabbed a picture from his pocket and showed it to Nedzu "here, the next user of One for All"

"Midoriya Izuku" simply said the principal as he looked at the picture.


	10. As a reminder

**Hello ! This chapter is really short and it took me a long time to write it because :**

**First I have like a lot of work on modeling a freaking bathroom (yes a bathroom)**

**Second I was too lazy to write (^ actually have an excuse for this just above ^)**

**Third I had no inspiration for this chapter (in fact I decided to entirely remake it after 4000 words because it sucked ... it sucked too much to be published, though if you guys want to read it anyways I could upload it as a bonus)**

* * *

**IMPORTANT STUFF READ !**

**SO FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER I'M GOING TO MAKE A POLL !**

**THE QUESTION IS SIMPLE : WHICH ONE IS YOUR FAVOURITE, ONE FOR ALL OR ALL FOR ONE ?**

**THIS QUESTION WILL ACTUALLY INFULANCE THE NEXT CHAPTER (It will only happen once I swear but I just can't decide alone)**

**IF YOU CAN'T FIND THE POLL ON MY PROFILE DO NOT WORRY ! JUST WRITE A REBIEW AND LEAVE ME YOUR ANSWER INSIDE !**

**THANK YOU GUYS !**

* * *

**Anyway reviews**

Guest chapter 9

Hi! I'm a new reader! And I am really thankful to find your work. It's really well written and every characters action has concrete reason and realistic. I love how you write All for One's and Izuku's ideals. You write them very effectively and every words you used were not wasted. I'm really excited of the next chapter!

**Actually so relieved to hea- I mean read this ! I'm really trying something different, I just can't see All for One being like "HAHAHA FEAR ME I AM THE BIG BAD WOLF" and Izuku simply standing here and peeing himself. Seeing those two accepting each other's point of view on different subjects and how they would react really keeps me up and motivated to write this story.**

tododeku26 chapter 9

"I would die if I let you drown in the darkness of ignorance" is my new favorite quote

**I had absolutely no idea of how I should phrase this one ... I guess I nailed it then (did i ?)**

Kyrianae Narii chapter 9

Well... Looks like I might be refering to this Izuku as Musketeer Izuku, All for One and One For All! If he actually does end up with One For All afterall.

**Hahaha you would like to see this right ? **

**What you expected something else ?**

Stoneless chapter 9

Deku's life is gonna get a whole lot more complicated. That just means it's gonna get more interesting for us the readers. :)

**And even harder for me to satisfy you and my lack of good content in all those BHNA fictions ... (expect Apotheosis and some others which are pure work of art ... bad example it's another villain Izuku fiction (even if Izuku here isn't actually a villain,just a very misunderstood teenager who only wants to makes things better for everyone))**

Anon chapter 9

I can't get enough of these stories of Izuku having AfO and of being mentored by him. You write their relationship really well and it doesn't fall into this trap of it basically being a recap of the anime with slight changes; and I like how despite Izuku being quite strong he doesn't have an arsenal of quirks he relies on, so his struggle of being quirkless/worthless can still be applied, make sense, and give him motivation. A really good approach, looking forward to more.

**Thank you, I do not see the point of making an OP Izuku, having All for One doesn't mean that Izuku has a lack of morality. He is still conscious that he has an incredible but he just doesn't know how to use it in a good way so All for One is "trying" to help.**

Legomasterlord chapter 9

I can literally hear Izuku singing this verse from "Already Dead" by Hollywood Undead;

**HIT IT !**

"You wanna hate me,  
You want to break me  
But you can't kill me!  
Cause I'm already deaaaaaaaaad!  
You can shame me.  
You can try to break me doooooooown.  
Cause I'm already deaaaaaaaaad!"

**T_T beautiful**

And also, YOU MOTHER-*BEEP*-KING PIECE OF *BEEP*-T!

**Wait wha-**  
Izuku: *grabs my right arm with Katsuki who was grabbing my left arm.* Calm down, Lego! Don't assault your best friend!  
What? I'm not going to assault him. I don't even know where Griffin lives.

**Hopefully no**

Katsuki: Then why did you call him a mother-*BEEP*-king piece of *BEEP*-

**... A what ?**

Because Izuku getting All For One and One For All was my idea. It literally happened in Chapter 3 of 'The Two Successors'.

**Wait no I didn't ... someone else did.**

Izuku: also, how come when Kermit said that All For One made all of the world's anime Waifus trans, like transgender trans, you didn't say anything? I mean, come on. I expected at least you to respond with, "Wait, what?"  
Also, we won't be hearing from Cell and Kermit for a while. They went back to Cell's arena.  
And may Kermit now rest in pieces, as Cell had to kill him to save the Devilartimis universe from Gramd Zeno, the Omni King.  
R.I.P. Kermit  
2018-2019

**... *hits emergency button"**

**WE **

**WILL**

**BE**

**RIGHT**

**BACK**

NyaNyaKittyFace chapter 9

I could debate Mitsuki's personality, but that's canon and this is your story so she's a bitch. Is it wrong that I LOVE the fact Izuku looks to All for One as a father figure? Also, HOLY CRAP INKO IS SO CHILL! I honestly would absolutely LOVE it if Izuku just broke Bakugou's jaw, but I doubt that's gonna happen any time soon if at all. I can understand Inko's worries, and it's nice to see All for One comfort her, but I feel like more should have been done. She's known for years, but at the same time I can understand why. It'd more than likely just be the same no matter where they went. I'm curious to see how things go when All Might offers One for All to Izuku. To find out that his father figure nearly killed the man he once looked up to. The number 1 Hero. The Symbol of Peace. ALL MIGHTO! I couldn't resist. I feel like Izuku is, in a way, AFO's redemption. Not total cause there is no washing the blood off those hands, but in a small way he's building a hero he can actually believe in. Whether that's his intention or not. Honestly, if Izuku does become All Mights successor he'll have a perspective of both sides of the coin. Thought again that IF he accepts. I wonder if his fear of taking quirks will come in to play here even though the situation is different?

**There is so much I would like to say but ... nah spoilers ... so sorry, though yes Mitsuki is canonicaly a *BEEP* in my story :)**

pedropedrin chapter 9

Aight so  
"""How to All for One"  
-First of all, grab your mom's credit card and tell us the back numbers..."" Alternative title, "how AfO built his criminal empire".  
Ahem. Anyway, pretty sure AfO is Hisashi.  
So, Flash existed? And the DC universe too? That means Batman is quirkless, or has a quirk called "perfect skin tan", because of his mask? He would have his eyes and mouth a lil darker than the rest of his face. Yeah, I dont watch a lot of DC so I have no idea anyways \\_(ツ)_/

**Just wanted to had a small flashback on All for One's past with his brother and how Izuku reminds him so much about the first One for All. Doesn't mean the DC universe is real but DC's comics are ... doesn't mean I prefer them to Marvel.**

**(PS : Marvel rules ! Stan Lee forever !)**

* * *

_"I noticed recently that my phone was displaying articles when I'm using internet and-, well most of them, even ALL of them tells about either murders or heroes, this feels really weird. I cannot even find anything without crossing the decapitation of scandinavian girls the fact that an old man was found dead in his bathroom fifteen years after he actual died"_

_"I should be happy now that I'm blind then" ironically concluded Sensei "I tried to control to media once you know ? Note this somewhere, do not, no one can expect the government"_

_"... Because there are too many different journals ? If you try to emerge with one the others just flood it instantly"_

_"My my, my dear student you don't need me anymore" All for one clapped a few times and stood up "Now another lesson, you can't get_ the_ truth unless you push it to it's limits"_

_"W-Which would be ?"_

_"Death of course !" Izuku's brain ceased to work for a moment until he pictured Sensei holding a journalist by throat above the ground with something scary behind him like black the tentacles or something._

_"D-do I really have to go so far ? I mean-"_

_All for One laughed and interrupted Izuku "No no, of course you don't have to, it's just a suggestion ... and yes that might also be quickest way. In fact you should always try to use words as your first choice of weapon"_

_"Words ? You do not look like a great orator, no offense"_

_All for One rested his chin on his hand and looked at one of his empty screen "I could make this society collapse with one word, no in fact six words"_

_Izuku waited for a moment, he was writing in his notebook at the same time but he realised thar Sensei wasn't talking anymore, in fact Izuku could almost hear him breath, was he sleeping ? The teen approached All for One._

_"S-Sensei ?"_

_No response ... only a whisper._

**_"Don't you think he looks tired ?"_**

_And then nothing, Izuku could barely digest the fact that All for One was so vulnerwboy in his actual state, but it also hurted and scared him to think about what kind of man injured him like this._

* * *

Present day.

* * *

Izuku was on his way to Ochaco's apartment, she offered him some tea at her place before joining the other member of 1-A for their day off.

The thing is, Izuku was conscious that it looked A LOT like some kind private invitation, and that it WAS a private invitation. That's why he didn't tell his mother where he was going ... and that's also why he bought a warm green scarf on his way for Ochaco, now he was reconsidering his choice.

He picked green which looked too obvious just by looking at his hair, he wanted to pick brown usually but it just wouldn't go correctly with Ochaco, purple looked too dark, yellow and purple simply looked disgusting and there were only red scarfs after that. Maybe a simple pastrie would have been good.

"How do I even managed to meet such a nice person when I-" Izuku started to mutter about his troubles aloud when he notice where he was walking. He remembered this bridge.

* * *

_One year ago._

* * *

_It was probably the worst day of this month, maybe even year, maybe even the worst day of his life. His left arm hurt, he never believed that Katsuki would manage to hurt him so much, he even less believed that the teachers wouldn't react at all. But that's how it happened, Katsuki got tired to miss Izuku everyday after school had ended so he decided to simply hurt him when he had the occasion._

_School wasn't even over, Izuku just left and no one complained, his mother would have called him a few hundreds time otherwise._

_But Izuku had been walking for about ten minutes now, and each time he took a step his arm would move, even slightly, each time it felt like someone was putting a nail in his shoulder, it wasn't burned something else was broken._

_Izuku stopped, there wasn't any resting place around here and the last thing he needed was to end up in an hospital. According to Sensei that's where he had the more chances to get I into troubles, as the former villain was talking with centuries of experience to back All for One zuku could only agree, so he stopped under a small bridge which connected two streets and dropped his school bag on the ground. He just needed one minute without moving, one minute without pain._

_"Well well well fresh meat, you already look dead to me" Izuku looked the way he came from, in front of him stood a massive mass of ... goo ? He was surprised yes but ... he wasn't scared ? "Don't worry I'll make a fine use of your corpse" continued the goo as it approached the teen._

_Izuku didn't move, he had no intention to do so. "Just- ... just leave me alone" he answered with no hesitation in his voice._

_The goo slowed down, it was intrigued "Are you brain dead ? Do you know who you are talking to ?"_

_"I asked you to leave me alone" a strange surge of confidence, he liked it and feared it at the same time, he stared at the villain without turning his head and it was enough to scare him._

_"Y-you-!" Izuku heard something else, someone was running toward them from the other end of the tunnel, the goo was even more scared now "N-not now !" Izuku slightly saw the goo hide somewhere behind him, it looked so obvious and stupid, anyone would-_

_"Hey kid !" Called another person, in a second Izuku recognised Kamui Wood, the pro hero "did you happen to see a villain who looks like a big mass of green liquid ?"_

_Izuku had somehow a really hard time to process the information, but he didn't have to think twice before answering._

_"Yes, he went this way" _

_The pro hero looked toward the other end of the tunnel and nodded "Excellent ! If you see this individual again do not approach it, this villain is a murderer, anyway have a nice day !" The pro hero left._

_It was disgusting, he didn't notice the villain, he didn't notice that Izuku was injured, and far worse, the hero was employing "it" to refer as the villain, a living being, an actual person._

_"W-Why ?!" The villain showed up again "why did you do that ?!"_

_A fair question, no one today would willingly help someone who tries to kill them a few seconds ago._

_"He was disgusting" Izuku couldn't come up with something more appropriate to describe his impression of a pro hero he just met, but a small minute was enough to say how bad he was at his job "... did you- ... did you really kill people ?"_

_The villain transformed, now it had an eye and a mouth ? "Yes, I did, do you think it's easy to live when you have this kind of quirk ? People do not even see you as a human anymore, they immediately think I'm a monster. So when I kill someone, I can take their body and- ... and just for a few days I can be normal again"_

_"... since when ?" Izuku was even more curious to learn about the villain._

_"When I reached my eleventh birthday all the bones in my body had disappeared, my parents ... left. I couldn't hold a human apparent anymore it was just too exhausting to focus, and day people came to my house, I do not know what they wanted exactly ... money ? It didn't matter, when they saw me they immediately contacted the heroes so I ran away"_

_"And how did you find out you could ... steal bodies ?"_

_"I didn't, I knew it, I genuinely knew it, at first I tried on corpses, small animals you see ? But it was never as good and lasting as a human one"_

_Izuku knew how it felt, well, their stories looked completely different but they both shared a lot of similarities ... maybe ..._

_"You-you told me your story, even if we do not know each others at all, can you keep a secret ?"_

_"... go on kid" then villain sounded more suspicious than confident now._

_"I-" this was a terrible feeling and idea "I can steal quirks" Izuku looked at the villain to find a reaction but nothing "I know it's really different from your story but- ... stealing quirks would simply be wrong and-"_

_"Take mine !" In an instant the villain was VERY close from Izuku, just too close "please take away this curse and give it to someone else, someone who might have the chance to live a normal life even with such a quirk ! It would be perfect for a hero but for me it's too late, please take it !" The slime villain was desperate, anyone would see this, Izuku considered this, he could help him, he could really do that._

_But again it would be wrong, if Izuku took the villain's quirk, what would happen next ? He had no bones, no organs, only an eye and what looked like a mouth, in the most likely scenario the villain would end up as a dead corpse. _

_And then Izuku would be stuck with a quirk that would slowly turn him into a slime, just like the villain. He could give it to someone quirkless ... yes, it might help, but what if the same story happens ?_

_He could ask Sensei to get read of this quirk, but Izuku had his doubts about how exactly Sensei would do this, though it might lead to the same scenario._

_"I can't ... I'm sorry I can't help you, it just wouldn't work. I swear after what you told me I would like to do something but I can't" Izuku felt something touching his injured arm, he didn't notice anythin while they were talking the villain had caught Izuku's arm in his body._

_"Don't move ..." Izuku felt a second of intense pain which almost made him scream, there was a clear crack ... and then nothing ... he felt fine ? "Here, it's done ... how dis you even manage to have a shorn shoulder ?"_

_Izuku moved his arm, he felt great "Someone at my school isn't really a nice person" the villain moved away from Izuku "thank you ... I really wish I could-"_

_"Don't, it's fine, for once I actually met someone who sees me as something else than a monster, I should be the one to apologise. By know I would probably be using your body if you weren't so- ... wait you said you could take quirks right ?!" The villain suddenly looked scared "You-are you related to- I'M-I'M SORRY ! I didn't know you were related to him ! I went ever bother you again !"_

_Izuku tried to get an explanation from the villain but he just left, in fact no explanation was needed Izuku understood why the villain became scared._

_All for One._

_Izuku could imagine why villains were scared or respectful toward his Sensei but he was retired, was he really SO influential during his prime ?_

_What waste, for once Izuku managed to have an honest conversation with someone other than Sensei or his mother ..._

* * *

Present time.

* * *

It must have been hard for Sensei to help people with All for One, well Sensei had his own morality in a way.

Izuku wondered were this villain could be now. Hopefully he stopped stealing bodies and he found a way to live like a normal person ... or at least have a decent life as a normal person.

Izuku checked his phone, he stopped for a about ten minutes, he had to run now if he wanted to be on time.

* * *

Somewhere else.

* * *

It had been the best evening in years, All for One wished it could happen at least once every week, he forgot how simple things in life could bring him so much happiness.

However reality quickly caught up with him.

"Kurogiri ? ... I do not recall that Daruma had to bring me something" annoyance in his voice, hopefully this would make the bartender leave quickly.

"No Sensei, I'm taking a risk here, I want to know if Izuku Midoriya is a threat to Tomura"

What a strange question, All for One had his doubts but it looks like Kurogiri cared about Tomura, that's not a bad fact.

"Not yet"

"... You asked me to serve Tomura and help him, but at the same time you ask me to betray him and protect this kid. You are sending me mixed signals and I do not want to get caught between two fires"

"But you will, what makes you think you have the choice ?"

"I never said I won't but I need to know how Izuku acts in your forest scheme"

"He is a backup, that's all you need to know" All for One stood up from his chair sending Kurogiri "... Tomura said he was about to recruit better paws, how is it going for him ?"

"Fine for now, Giran is good at his job but I have my doubts about who he brings to us ... have you heard of muscular ?"

"I did ... he can contact this beast ? I'm impressed, even I wouldn't try to reason with him, he would already be dead, dispose of them if it's necessary, if they fail to follow his directions make sure that it doesn't happen again"

"As you wish Sensei" the bartender left.

All for One waited for a moment and then he sat back in his chair, he had to take his pills right now, thousands of voices were screaming at him.

* * *

Five years ago.

* * *

_"Sir ! He is coming ! We have lost communication with the west hideout !"_

_Everyone was running, either away, or either preparing to fight what they couldn't defeat, All Might._

_All for One could not understand ... how did All Might manage to know exactly where he was ? He checked everything, trackers, none, traitors, any would be dead at this time._

_It had to be a quirk, did he make a mistake at some point ? _

_A loud crash in the next room, it only took a minute for him to reach his new location, it was miles away and it only took him a minute. Nana Shimura had never been any close from this level of strength using One for All. _

_He had to end everything tonight, or else All for One might lose this time._

_"ALL FOR ONE ! COME OUT YOU COWARD, IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO PAY" This time he had no way to escape, he didn't have any intention to do so, he was well prepared ... but now he wasn't sure, witnessing All Might's strength made All for One doubt._

_"I'm here, how about you let me kill you this time ? Trust me, it would be way faster for both of us" but as All for One looked around him he realised he was alone, everyone in the old warehouse had disappeared ... alone ?_

_The door exploded, All might sent it flying toward All for One who didn't even need to dodge. The next second All Might was about to punch him._

**_Hardening + shock derivation_**

_All for One sent back a part of the impact to All might using his left arm, he couldn't completely absorb the shock, he was still knocked back._

_Five different kind of hardening quirks were not enough to stop him ? It was a whole different level, All Might had the advantage today._

* * *

The vision stopped, for now ...

"I have to tell him"

* * *

Izuku finally reached Ochaco's apartment, he was right on time, what a miracle for someone who can't stop getting lost in his thoughts for a butterfly or who knows what he finds on his way.

He had the scarf in his hands, ready to offer it to Ochaco so saying "good morning" wouldn't be too hard ... right ? Izuku knocked at the door twice ... no response. Maybe he didn't knock with enough strength ?

He did again ... nothing.

Ochaco was in her apartment, she said she would wait for him here but she wasn't answering, Izuku grabbed the door handle, it wasn't locked so he decided to get inside, he had to make sure his friend was alright.

The inside was very ... cheap ? Izuku meant it was normal but normal and cheap at the same time. Just what was necessary to live and study next to U.A. which means a bed, a bath room, enough material to cook and personal belongings like a photo of Ochaco with her parents, another one where Ochaco was showing off her quirk for probably the first time.

Izuku heard something coming from the back of the apartment, water ? Oh right Ochaco was taking a shower ...

A SHOWER ?

The water stopped, now Izuku had a problem, he was inside Ochaco's apartment, in the middle of the living room and very far away from the door considering the amount of time before Ochaco exits the bathroom.

Only option, hide somewhere and hope that she doesn't find him in the worst possible moment. Izuku ducked behind a small sofa right before he heard a door opening.

Ochaco was humming some sort of tune he couldn't recognize, she went inside the kitchen and grabbed something, a phone dialed, hopefully from Ochaco couldn't see Izuku from the kitchen, now all he had to do was to slowly make his way back to the door and even more slowly open it without making a single noise, then knock at the door again.

"Hey mom ! It's me-" she was speaking to her parents, how perfect, if he gets caught not only Ochaco will identify him as a pervert but her parents might also want to attempt a small murder of a certain green haired teen.

Izuku tried to go once but he saw Ochaco's back for a moment and turned around, he was scared to see her yes but he saw something else.

Izuku's logic : Ochaco just came out from the bathroom - result : she is naked

"Friends ? Yes ! I already told you, everyone in class 1-A is a nice person ... well except this Bakugo guy, he is definitely a bad person but I guess U.A. intends to keep him any- ... oh you m-meant this-this kind of fri-friend ? Mooooooommmm that's a very personal question !"

Izuku saw Ochaco's shadow moving away and tried once again to reach the door, this time he made it to the door handle but-"

"WHAT IS THE SUPPOSED TO MEAN IT'S A TRADITION IN THE FAMILY TO HARASS YOU SON / DAUGHTER WITH THEY BOY / GIRLFRIEND HE IS NOT- ... No I-I did-DIDN'T ADMIT I HAD ONE ! ...but ... yeah there is- ... there is the one guy in my class, you know the one I met during the entrance exam"

Izuku stopped.

"Yes the one with the fluffy hair ... I-I think I REALLY like him, I mean ... he makes me feel good you know ? ... N-NOT THIS WAY YOU GOT THE WRONG IDEA !"

Izuku had heard enough and used this momentum where Ochaco's mother was annoying her to open the door and get out before it's too late ... A GIRL ACTUALLY LIKES HIM ? He shook his head to chase this kind of thoughts and knocked at the door.

"Oh- WAIT A MINUTE PLEASE !" He heard Ochaco yell from the other side of her apartment.

Well he could take his breath now.

* * *

Three years ago.

* * *

_"Learned helplessness ... do you know what this is Izuku ?"_

_"You are about to tell me so whether or not I have the right definition what would the point of defining this if it leads me to the same result ?" Answered Izuku with what sounded like a bored tone._

_"Thank you for this spectacular example "learned helplessnes" I don't even need to find one now" answered Sensei chuckling._

_"I'm not sure I underst- oh I see, you knew I would say something like this ?"_

_"No but I must admit I hoped you would" Sensei stood up and grabbed remote for one of his screens, Sensei pressed a few buttons and one of the TV was displaying a game called Jeopardy, Izuku knew this one because it was some kind of historical entertainement "Learned helplessness, see those "candidates" ? One of them is faaaaarrrr ahead, and at this point the others are barely trying to catch up, why , because they lost too many time"_

_"It seems logic, what's the point of playing a game in which you have no chance of winning ?" _

_Izuku felt sorry for the other candidates, their face screamed that they wanted to get out of here as soon as they could._

_"You are right but you aren't seeing MY point, when you arrived here two years ago in what kind of mental state do you think I found you"_

_"Oh, yes I remember" Izuku looked down, he looked pathetic at this moment, he cried and laughed at the same time in front of Sensei's lair, how humiliating "it wasn't the best day in my life"_

_'"Oh there will be worse than that don't worry"_

_"Am I supposed to thank you again now ? I mean, now you are going to tell me how you helped me to lose this "learned helplessness" right ?"_

_"Hahaha, no, I just noticed that you looked slightly off since the last week, so decided to cheer you up a little, sometimes you need to look behind you to really understand what you have in front of you"_

_"Hehe, I will write this one down"_

_"I hope you aren't writing down each and every of my quote ... are you ?"_

_Izuku raised his shoulder and smiled a little._

_"Sometimes I wonder why the universe pushed us to meet"_

* * *

Present time.

* * *

Ochaco finally opened the door and left her apartment, she was wearing her usual brown coat, though it wasn't really cold outside.

"Sorry I just got out of the shower" she apologised for being late

"I-it's nothing !" Izuku looked away and then remembered he had something for his friend "oh-oh wait I- h-here" he took out the green scarf from his bag and offered it to Ochaco.

"Wow ! Izuku that's amazing ! Oh really you shouldn't have that too cu- I mean go-good yes !"

"I'm sorry if the color is a bit off, but I couldn't make up my mind so I just chose and here we are hehe"

Ochaco examined it, she really seemed to like it, she immediately worn it, Izuku thought she was even cuter with the scarf.

"Well, how about we get started now ? I mean ... it's not like anyone else is coming" proposed Ochaco.

"Y-yeah, so do you have any destination in mind ?"

"How about you decide Izuku ? I'm sure you know a lot of nice and cook places around here"

Izuku didn't actually, he would have if there wasn't the threat of an explosive assailant each time he would step outside of his apartment. The only places he was really used to go to apart from his home were Sensei's lair and- ...

"I do yes ! But I'm not sure you will like it, it's a bit inappropriate"

"N-no let's go ! I'm sure it will be great !"

* * *

Five years ago.

* * *

**_Regeneration × 5, body extension, hardening, poisonous skin, liquidity ..._**

_both of them were throwing evrything they had, All for One never had to do so ... not once in his life someone managed to scare him like this, to push him to his limits._

_He already knew- no, accepted he couldn't win and now he feared All might would eventually defeat him definitely._

_The old warehouse in which they started fighting was gone, completely destroyed in an instant and so was the whole area around them. All for One couldn't sense any presence apart from All Might's ... he was alone, they were alone._

_No one would know he died, his existence would be kept as a secret ..._

_All Might seemed to slow down, All for One noticed something ... smoke ? It wasn't dust clearly, it was emanating from All Might's body, just like Nana Shimura, the symbol of peace was reaching it's limit even with One for All._

**_SPIKE SKIN_**

_A trump card, a one time use as it hurt a lot to simply activate it and generate the spikes, but it worked All Might didn't see it coming and now he had a bunch of needles deeply inserted in his left hand._

_The symbol of peace only stopped for a moment and launched another barrage of punches at All for One, was he even feeling pain ?_

_"IT IS THE END !" Yelled the symbol of peace._

_All for One tried to move as far away as possible as he understood what was coming up, the air literally screamed, the smoke which was coming out from All Might's body gained more pressure._

_It was the end for All for One..._

_..._

_And so it would be for One for All._

**_REQUIEM_**

_Nothing can move as fast as the light, no one wants to experience that, times doesn't exist ... time is unity, so during this single moment All for One would be able to hurt the symbol of peace, to inflict him a fatal wound._

_But he had no idea of what would happen next._

* * *

Present day.

* * *

"Here we are" Izuku was proud to bring Ochaco to his favorite place ... after Sensei's lair.

"Dagobah Municipal Beach Park ? A-are you sure this is the right place ?" Ochaco used a pleasant time and forced a smile but she was really curious about Izuku's sanity considering that she stood in front of a junkyard filled with old wheels, fridge, TVs, computer and whatever you can find in this kind of place.

"No that's the right place, here come !" Izuku offered Ochaco to grab his hand as he started escalating a pile.

Hesitantly she grabbed his hand and followed Izuku, she was surprise to see how organized the pile looked. The path Izuku was taking really looked like a stair case, and even more surprising when they reach the top there was a sofa waiting for them.

"I did some adjustments as I'm used to come here often, make yourself comfortable" despite the fact that this place was filled with trash it was really clean. Ochaco liked it, Izuku built himself a nice place out of garbage, like a tree house in a garden.

"Izuku that's wonderful !" She sat on the sofa, it was very comfy.

"Thank you? It's been five years since I started coming here on a daily basis after school, no one would follow me here, it's a junkyard" Izuku sat next to Ochaco ... not too close though.

"Follow you here ? What do you mean ?"

"Well ... not everyone is a nice person and apparently not everyone can learns the difference between good and evil, so it would often happen that someone wants to beat me up for who knows what if it's not because I'm quirkless"

"You hid here everytime ?"

"No sometimes I would go somewhere else" they looked at the horizon, the sea was rising.

"Do you mind if I ask you some ... disturbing questions ?"

"If it's not about gore things or- n-nevermind not what I wanted to say j-just go on" he tried to be normal but using explicit things was too much.

"O-okay ... sooo ... if you had a quirk, what kind would you want ?"

"If I had- ... what about- what about a quirk that could allow you to take other peoples quirk ?"

"You think that would be possible ?" Ochaco was surprised, she had never heard of such a thing, quirks weren't just like a lollipop you could take away from little kids.

"You are the one who asked me what kind of power I would like to have" if only he was sincere saying this "just- just imagine for a moment, being able to use any kind of quirk just by taking it, sharing quirks with this kind of power it would even be possible to definitely stop villains"

Ochaco stopped smiling, she looked worried "Is that what you meant when you said you wanted to be "the good villain" ? Do you remember ? You told me that when you showed me your costume. Is that because you would like to have this power that you chose this design ?"

No, of course no, that's because he is just a stupid fanboy who likes his Sensei aka a former number one villain in the world and wants to be as cool as him.

"Yes" he simply answered.

"Don't you think this is a little bit ... extreme ?" Ochaco still looked worried but her voice sounded serious "taking away something that makes someone special, taking away their individuality that's- ... that's-"

"Monstrous ?" Completed Izuku "Individuality ? ... if you think that quirks make people so special then tell me, what makes me special then ? Nothing ?!" Izuku raised his voice, he know he shouldn't have but it was necessary he had to.

"I-I didn't mean to say- ... I hurt you I'm sorry. What I meant is that- ... if you had this power, you should ne careful about why you are taking away someone's quirk, that you should make sure it's for the right reasons"

Izuku looked away.

"I'm sorry too, I should have yelled at you ...s-say, how about we go get something to eat ?"

"Ice cream ?"

"Ice cream if you want" this time she really chose this because ice cream were probably the cheapest thing around here.

* * *

**DO NOT FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE POLL OR LEAVE YOUR ANSWER IN A REVIEW !**


	11. I really meant to tell you sooner

**Hey, this chapter is terrible, I'm currently VERY depressed because a lot of "bad" things are happening in my life and I'm trying to deal with it as best as I can.**

**I'm lacking of inspiration, I hate to force the scenario, it just runs the story but at this point I do not have anything interesting to write, this chapter should have ended after (SPOILERS) skip the next five lines if you want to avoid the SPOILERS**

**It should have stopped after All for One explained the whole plot between him and his brother to Izuku.**

**But I still had to introduce the sport festival and I miserably failed to come up with something GOOD.**

**Anyway reviews ... oh ... wait no, most of the reviews are just about the poll ... oh yes the poll !**

**So ... for the final results ! All for One wins with 78 % of the votes ! **

**This vote won't have any significant impact on the story but it will lead to a very special bonus chapter later in the story :) (might not be cannon to this story though)**

**So hey ! Enjoy this trash chapter (I might just really remake it if you guys dislike it)**

* * *

Izuku had learned a lot of things about Ochaco, brown was indeed one if not her favourite colour, she liked lemon ice cream and she might or/and may have hinted that she had a crush on Izuku, and she accidentally called their hangout a "date" ... though she didn't notice when she did.

Now Izuku was once again alone, he brought Ochaco back to her apartment and both of them wished that the next week wouldn't be as chaotic as the last one.

What a nice day, the gods of this universe really helped him a lot ... now he was waiting for the retribution.

As he was on his way to his apartment Izuku received a call from his mother.

"Yes mu-"

"Izuku I'm sorry but I had to use your mother's phone" what a surprise it was Sensei ... using his mother's phone ... was he ?

"Did you stole-"

"Do not worry she won't notice, there is something I have to tell you and it is really important, join me as soon as possible" Sensei hanged up, for once he was genuiely afraid of something.

Izuku walked faster, he still had a bit of time to join Sensei and find out what was so urgent before going home. And as he made his way he didn't notice that Nedzu had sent him a mail right after he ended his call with All for One.

* * *

Five years ago.

* * *

_Was this hell or heaven ? No he couldn't be in heaven, it was obvious after all, if he was in heaven there was a big, very big mistake. He knew soul existed, after a few centuries it seemed obvious considering how some quirk worked, though he never managed to prove it, why would he after all._

_He tried to open his eyes but ... he couldn't ? They were locked, both closed and he couldn't even feel them, in fact his face felt strangely soft as if it was blank just like-_

_All for One brought his hand to his face, there was something metallic between his face and his hand, did he get caught ? Impossible, he would be dead if that was the case ... why even bother with this kind of question, is he even still alive ?_

_He tried to stand up but something attached to his head prevented him from going further than a few centimetres._

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you" All for One knew this voice._

_"Daruma ? What-"_

_"What happened ? The fight didn't go as planed, you got All Might but- ... just use your quirks, I shouldn't be the one to show you"_

_..._

**_ECHO and THIRD EYE_**

* * *

It hurt to much to remember this one day ...

Sensei was becoming impatient, Izuku was slow, why was he so slow ? Did something happen to him ? Did he call him too late ?

The door opened, it was Izuku.

"S-Sensei are you alright ?" Asked the teen, seeing his teatcher shaking like he could barely stand up wasn't reassuring at all.

"Yes I am, I need to warn you so listen because this is very important" In five years he probably never said this kind of phrase along with such a worried tone "I- ... may have lied about my brother, I todd you the tutu when I said that I forced a quirk into him, it was also true that I never intended to hurt him"

Izuku looked unphase he didn't care much if Sensei lied to him, especially it was about something which was hurting him "... sure ? But- ... what's so important-"

Sensei went straight to the point "My brother never lost against me, in fact he won, I was defeated during our last confrontation five years ago" All for One brought his hands behind his neck "He didn't simply leave me dead, he took-"

The mask moved, Sensei was taking it off in front of Izuku for the first time in five years.

"-My face, along with my ability to use a great quantity of the quirks I possess"

"W-what is this-Is-is this a joke ?! Sensei tell me it isn't real, that's a quirk right ?" It was monstrous, no yes no nose, only a mass of melted white flesh, what kind of people would do that to someone, even if they are a villain ? "You are just shaping your face rig-"

"It's not a quirk Izuku, not this time, this is what happened to me five years ago, my retribution for losing" Sensei coughed, the air was so dry suddendly "Now you must wonder how my brother managed to become as old as me, well we both have our trick, I admit I have some sort of immortality quirk, I won't go into the details but my ability to die as been suppressed"

All for One coughed again, harder this time, he had to use the metal table which stood in the centre of the room to stay up.

"I'm sorry it always happens when-" when Sensei looked up again he found Izuku in front of him with his helmet in his hands.

"Put it back if you need it" it wasn't a proposition it was an order, All for One receiving orders from a kid as if he was his doctor.

"... thank you" Sensei grabbed the helmet and put it back on his head "My brother survives through a quirk he named One for All, the quirk created to stop All for One, I never thought he could be so poetic"

"One for All ..." Echoed Izuku.

"When I gave him a quirk I assumed he was quirkless, I didn't pay any attention, I tried to make it was quick as possible in order to not hurt him ... that's about when I discovered that quirk could fuse. My brother had an hidden quirk which wasn't active as it had no purpose, his birth quirk allowed him to give his quirk to someone else, at first it would look useless but now imagine, what would happen if a quirk which gives the ability of stockpiling energy to the user could be shared generation after generation ?"

"So that's how One for All works ... each generation is stronger than the last oneso this is some sort of heritage ? One for All is your brother's legacy ?"

"Yes, but I am convinced that there is more ... Izuku, One for All is still outside and his mission hasn't changed, One for All was made to kill All for One, to stop it definitely"

"B-but I didn't do anything !"

"You share the same quirk than me, trust me, it's enough reason to kill you ... you already know who is the current One for All, you already met him"

"I-I did ? W-who Sensei ?"

"Comon, you can figure this out without my help"

Izuku breathed ... One for All is some sort of Strength enhancement quirk in the end ... then it hit him.

"All Might ? He-he did this to you ?"

"Great job, you are still quick with your brain, All Might didn't leave our last confrontation indemn, I gave him some sort of goodbye, today he is thousands of times weaker than he was five years ago"

_**"Don't you think he looks old ?" **_Sensei's words echoed throught Izuku's head ... it was so obvious now, evrything made sense.

"You knew it ... but why are warning me only now ?"

"Since the USJ- no, in fact since you told me you wanted to go to U.A. I knew that you would have to use All for One despite your morals about what is right or wrong ... I knew All Might would be teaching at U.A. and- ... I'm sorry, I never intended to put you in danger but I guess it's too late"

"It-it's not your fault ! You only helped me, without you I would never have reached U.A. ! I wod probably be- ... dead"

Sensei waved his hand dismissively at Izuku and sat back into his chair "I would like to help you for but for now you will be on your own ... here, take your phone and add this contact" sensei gave Izuku a small piece of paper with a ... number (?) written on it, at least All for One tried.

"Is it yours ?"

"You can call me at anytime, this will be safer, from now on avoid coming here unless there is an emergency. I do not want to involve you even more"

"... for how long do you think we-"

"Hopefully everything will end soon ... oh and good luck"

"Good luck ?"

"Yes, U.A.'s sport festival is coming soon right ? I really hope you will show them who is the real deal"

Izuku smiled "I will Sensei !" He grabbed his bag and left the basket waving at All for One.

...

Sensei sighed "I miss the time when things were simple"

* * *

Once Izuku was out he added Sensei to his contacts list in his phone, when he was about to put back his phone in his pocket he noticed that Nedzu had sent him a mail.

He read the title, it was about the sport festival, talking about the next step in his life at U.A.

Nedzu was asking him to come at U.A. during the weekend to speak about some opening ceremony stuff. Izuku was a class representative so it made sense that he would have some responsibilities during the event ... he was already imagining Katsuki screaming and insulting everyone for absolutely no reason, it made him chuckle.

For once people might actually see that he is not a hero and will never be, as if he had ever cared about someone else than himself before.

Izuku thought about All for One's revelation ... One for All and All for One, Sensei must have done some really terrible things to push his brother, the one person he truly wanted to help and protect more than anyone, to kill him.

Deep inside him Izuku hoped All Might was different but Sensei's current state kept reminding him that now he had to be extra careful around the symbol of peace.

* * *

"I'm sorry Toshinori, Izuku hasn't answered yet, but I'm sure he will come tomorrow. You made a good choice" Nezu put back his phone on his desk and joined All Might around a small table on which a tea set had been prepared.

"A bit late, I'm even more diminished after my small fight with this "Nomu" creature. I hoped that I might be able to train him personally but I might run out of time earlier than I thought"

"That's how it works, you give the torch to the next generation and you watch them do the same" Nezu prepared a cup for All Migh.

"I wonder for how long One for All will be needed, it's some sort of miracle in the end, who would have thought that All for One would create his own demise ?"

"I guess higher powers must have balanced the game, even if it took a few centuries to truly win over him"

"Yes ... I hope no one will have to take this burden" All Might stared st his reflection in the cup.

"Something is wrong ?" Asked the principal.

"Hum ? Oh I was just wondering how Nana would handle Izuku's training, honestly I mastered it immediately and she "skipped" most of what she had to explain, it will probably not be the same for Izuku, he might not even be prepared physically"

"You underestimate this kid too much, Izuku is quirkless, he had a rough life and if he made it here alone then he is far stronger than any student at U.A."

All Might chuckled, it reminded him of a certain quirkless boy who also had it rough when he was young.

* * *

The next day.

* * *

Izuku answered to Nezu, he would be at U.A. around 10 AM, the principal thanked him and promised that it wouldn't take too long "hopefully".

Inko said she needed to go out too, but she didn't say why, before she left she asked Izuku how Sensei was doing.

He avoided to speak about One for All, evrything was perfectly fine and the last thing he needed was to spread the news about being on the deadpool of the symbol of peace.

Izuku reached U.A. without any trouble and made his way to Nezu's office, he found the principal waiting for him in front of the doors.

"Good morning Izuku ! Thank you for coming as soon as you could ! We still have a week to get ready but I thought you might want to know what will be your role during the ceremony earlier"

"Y-yes, thank you principal Nezu"

"Please you do not have to be so formal, let's get inside shall we ?" Nezu pushed the massive doors with ease and waited for Izuku to get inside is office.

Izuku remembered when he was here, it didn't change much ... expected for the perfect unknown man who looked like a really bad zombie cosplager sitting in a sofa.

"Ah, Izuku I presence you Toshinori, you must have seen him at U.A. he works with me, he will stay here while I explain what you will have to do during the ceremony for the sport festival"

"O-of course" Izuku turned around and bowed "Good morning"

"Thank you young man" Toshinoro extended his hand so Izuku could shake it.

Izuku was about to do so, it was natural but as he approached his hand he felt sick, his whole body became so hot so suddenly, he stopped his hand but Toshinori approached his own and grabbed Izuku's one.

Now his hand was burning, something was REALLY wrong with this man, Izuku tried to look as natural as possible but All for One was hurting him. It didn't happened for years since Sensei helped him to use his quirk and control it.

In fact even Toshinori had a weird expression, was he feeling strange too ? He let his hand go, Izuku immediately noticed that his hand was red hot, he hides his hand behind his head and pretended that he was scratching it.

Toshinori tried to smile but he too felt a pain in his hand, the last time he had this sensation it was when-

"Izuku you do know that you scored first during the entrance exam right ?" Asked the principal paying no attention to this akward moment.

Izuku knew, Nezu told him, in fact he was the one who gave him all these points, none of the judges would have let him in.

"Y-yes I do" Izuku sat in front of Nezu.

"Good, because as the "best" student from the entrance exam you will have to make a short speech to "open" the festival"

...

"w-wait what ? A short speech ?!"

"You look surprised, I thought you knew about this, you never noticed when you were watching from your television ?"

Izuku did notice, he would even watch the replays several times, however he never knew why a student would be designed to make a speech, he always assumed U.A. picked a random class representative and asked him to speak.

"... S-so what should I say ? Usually it's all about the competition and making it fair and "fun" for everyone" Izuku especially insisted on the word fun as to not trigger Nezu like Aizawa would be.

"It's always hard I know, but it's just an example, you can say evrything you want, see this as some sort of boost !"

"... boost ?" Izuku saw absolutely no reason to call a potential live humiliation a boost.

"Yes ! A lot of pros will be present, it a perfect time to show them what you can do !" Nezu had to put this somewhere, it had already been hard for Izuku to just get into U.A. and even get past Aizawa. But he proved that he was stronger than anyone in his class, even without a quirk.

The U.S.J. made the 1-A strong but Izuku ... Nezu could see something differe9nt, determination.

"I guess you are right ... I will figure out something, any information that I should tell the others about in my class ?"

"No that will be evrything, I expected this to last a bit longer but well ... it only took us a few minutes" Nezu kept looking at Toshinori, he was waiting for the symbol of peace to take the lead but nothing happened.

"Thank you, have a nice day" Izuku put back his bag on his shoulders and left the office.

...

Still nothing, Toshinori didn't move at all during the whole conversation.

"What's wrong ? You had the perfect occasion, Toshinori speak to me !" Nezu was so confused, was he hesitating ?

"I can't ... there is- ... there is something wrong with this kid"

"Wrong ?"

"I-I can't explain but- ... I have the strange impression, that something is hiding deep inside him I can't- ... I have to go"

* * *

In fact Izuku never left U.A. immediately, and he was right to do so, he listened behind the door and now he was even more suspicious about this so called "sport festival information appointment" of Nezu.

Something had been prepared and it had something to do with this man, Toshinori, Nezu clearly said that Toshinori wanted to do something but what ?

For now Izuku had to hide as the man was about to exit Nezu's office.

He left quickly, almost running away he didn't even noticed Izuku behind him, Toshinori was taking out his phone and heading behind the main building.

Toshinori had to call someone he could trust.

Izuku kept following Toshinori until he stopped, now he was making his call but he looked worried, even more than when he left Nezu's office.

"... Nighteye ? Is that you ?"

_"Well well well, look who is calling ... are you finally considering my suggestion ?" _Izuku couldn't hear exactly what was going on in their conversation but it already sounded like he caught something.

"N-no I- ... look Nighteye I-" Izuku had heard this name somewhere ... Nighteye, as All Might old sidekick ?

_"You never listen, I should just end this call ... what's happening ?"_

"I think- ... look I think I found someone, someone worthy of being the next user of One for All but-"

One for All ? How does this man knows about One for All ? There is no way- Izuku examined the man once again ... his mind was working like it never had, the hair, the face, the eyes ... now it was obvious.

This man was ... this man was All Might ?

Sensei's voice echoed again in Izuku's head _**"I gave him some sort of goodbye" **_Izuku knew it had to do with this famous "goodbye" All for One mentioned, perhaps an injury ?

But Izuku already saw it, at the U.S.J. right before he lost consciousness after being hit by the Nomu, the strange thing he saw on All Might's torso, it has to be !

_"I already told you I do not want to hear about any of this unless it's about-"_

"I felt All for One" The voice on the other end of the phone stopped screaming "I mean- ...I'm not sure but- Look I shaked the hand of this kid and my hand burned, just like when he tried to hurt Nana ... and me five years ago"

Now Toshinori, or rather All Might was confirming Izuku's fear, the symbol of peace was after him ... but he had no proof ... right ?

_"... This is serious, is he dead yes or no ? Did you end the war five years ago ? Please tell me you did"_

All Might didn't answer, he just stood against the railing with the phone next to his head. He didn't need to answer this, of course he thought All for One was dead, he saw what he had done, despite how weakened he was Toshinori could still tell if he took a life or not.

_"What about relatives ? Did-"_

"We found nothing, you searched with us, this man had no family and never tried to have one" Izuku clenched his teeth, yes Sensei wasn't a "nice" person, but he would never hurt innocents for pleasure, he even befriended Izuku when he could just have killed him instead of taking the risk to let him go, more than that, he healed him, gave him courage and strength.

Izuku had enough, he made his way towards U.A. gates. All Might thought he heard something but he didn't see anyone or anything strange around him, Izuku was gone.

_"You wouldn't be calling me unless you are right, I trust your instincts, despite how stubborn you are ... tell me exactly how it happened"_

* * *

Izuku messed up, he had one thing to do avoid All Might and anyone related to him or One for All and here he just managed to almost and / or probably hint his "real identity" to the last person je should.

...

But in a way ... now he knew who was aware about One for All, the principal, Nighteye and- ... Mirio Togata.

He was a potential inheritor, All Might mentioned him but Mirio didn't seem to be his definitive choice.

Izuku decided to keep an eye over Mirio if he ever happened to meet him, he took out his phone and started to text evrything he discovered to Sensei but then Izuku stopped. First Sensei was probably already aware in a way or another, second the last thing he needed was to get even more involved and scare Sensei and finally he had other things to prepare.

* * *

Monday.

* * *

Izuku along with his classmates had receive a mail from Nezu, U.A. would be closed this week so they could prepare the festival and increase the security.

It sounded like a good news but behind this message Nezu was saying that Aizawa was still recovering from his injuries and as their homeroom teacher he would not be able to work with his classes which meant that 50% of their time at U.A. would be a waste of time without him.

There was All Might of course but Izuku had is own idea about why he couldn't replace Aizawa

And finally, when Nezu talked about increasing the security he clearly said that the League of Villains might attack U.A. again.

Now last problem, Izuku had absolutely no idea of what he should improve during this week, he couldn't ask Sensei to train him and asking Ochaco if she was disponible to train with him sounded REALLY inappropriate.

Still he couldn't spend his entire week being scared in his bedroom, Izuku had to do something.

Izuku promised to Sensei he would win, but without a quirk ...

* * *

_One year ago._

* * *

_"It's so boring" Izuku had some work to finish but he still decided to drop by Sensei's lair, All for One didn't care, as long as Izuku was around it was enjoyable._

_He was currently aggressively pressing every buttons on a TV remote._

_"Do you need help ?" Asked the teen walking next to All for One, he thought that Sensei could find the right button since he was blind._

_"No no it's fine, I'm just disappointed, I cannot find the kind of movie I like, I might just have to steal them ... no one watches this kind of thing nowadays" Sensei stopped and dropped the remote._

_"Whay kind of movie do you like ?"_

_"Hum ? Oh it's not really a kind ... Have you heard about the C.I.A. ?"_

_"Uh ... is it related to the U.S.A. ?"_

_"Yes, I'm glad you know a bit about this, the C.I.A. is- was some sort of organisation created by the government to collect informations all around the world, in the past knowledge was a strong weapon ... in the past. Despite the fact that this organisation were supposedly confidential people really liked to imagine stories which would talk about their work"_

_"It must have been great"_

_"It was, movies, comics ... I won't talk about the toys" Sensei sounded slightly disgusted in the end "Now people think that all you need to conserve "peace" and power is just a big mass of muscles or some superman"_

_Izuku looked at Sensei, he was waiting for something else._

_"Izuku, always remember that knowledge is a sword, a double edged one but a sword nonetheless"_

* * *

"A sword" Izuku repeated to himself.

Izuku grabbed his phone once again and this time he called Ochaco, now he had a good reason to call her.

"Uraraka answering ! Hi Izuku ! How are you ?"

"I'm fine thank you ! I hope I'm not disturbing"

"Not at all"

"Perfect ! Because I think I just found a way to get a head start during the sport festival" Izuku expected Ochaco to be curious or at least interested but instead he just received a dead line.

"... a head start ? Wha-what do you mean ? Should I tell the others too or-"

"N-NO !" Izuku might have been too violent on this one "I-I mean ... I'm sharing this kind of information with you because you helped me a lot but I don't think telling evrything to the rest of the class would be a good idea ... for now I mean"

"S-sure, so what is it ?"

"I can't explain everything yet, can you join me to the bus station next to U.A. ?"

It wasn't too far for Ochaco, beside she had already bought a subscription so she would not have to pay.

"Alright, I'll be here in about twenty minutes, see you later" Ochaco hung up.

Izuku grabbed his notebook and his school bag, for once watching of bunch of movies with Sensei would be useful (strangely enough).

* * *

Ochaco arrived at the bus station, she quickly found Izuku scribbling like a demon in his small notebook.

"Hey !" Izuku barely had the time to raise his head before Ochaco jumped to hug him ... not once in his life he hoped a girl would do that.

"H-h-hey too" he muttered.

"So what do you want to tell me ?"

"O-oh ! Well I'm going to do more than that, I'm about to "show" you ! Come !" Izuku brought Ochaco to a park right next to U.A. he kept looking around him for something.

"Izuku what are we-"

"That walls are way too hight and we can't simply get inside so we need a place hight enough to- ... here !"

Izuku was right under a massive tree, Ochaco still had some troubles to figure out what her classmate had in mind.

"Can you help me to get to the top ?" He was talking about her quirk obviously.

"It-it's illegal ! What if we get cau-"

"Don't worry Ochaco, it's not like there is a cop hiding behind every bush, it will only take a second and no one will say anything"

It was stupid, of course using her quirk like this was dangerous, if someone noticed then she would never be able to become a hero, it seemed so easy for Izuku to ask this kind of thing ... but Ochaco felt like she could trust Izuku.

"Alright ... just this once ok ?"

"Thank you"

Ochaco grabbed Izuku's hand and activated her quirk, both of them floated right to the top of the three and found a stable spot to land.

"I-it's bending !" Ochaco almost fell down, Izuku caught her and helped her to sit down on a branch.

"Here look !" He pointed through some leaves, from here they could see a great stadium next to the main building.

"Is that the place where the festival will be held ?"

"Exactly ! And we are here to see what U.A. will be throwing at us during the event"

"That's cheating !"

"No technically it's preparation, nothing in the rules (if there even are rules) prevents you from being informed about the events, consider this as a real situation, why would you stay uninformed about your opponents when you could have the advantage of knowing things they do not"

"... it sounds right, so that's why you didn't want to share the information with the rest of the class ? To get an advantage ?"

"You are free to share any information we will obtain with the rest of the class but be sure that they will us it at their advantage"

"Then why me ? You could have kept the information for yourself right ?"

Izuku didn't answer, instead he wrote something in his notebook. In reality he didn't wrote something which made sense, at this moment he was just rubbing his pen like a toddler against a peace of paper just so he could find something else to say than "because you are cute and I want to be your boyfriend" and also by doing this he prevented the inevitable muttering.

"W-well ... you see each years U.A.'s sport festival works differently, each year the first event is some sort of "battle royal" if I may say, so everyone is on their own ... unless they decide to team up (if that event even let them the opportunity to do so) . Then comes the second event which is ALWAYS a team event and finally the last event which is ALWAYS (too) a small tournament between the last contestants"

"You want to team up with me ?" Izuku didn't want to look at Ochaco right now, his current facial expression made him look like a pervert and/or a psychopath.

"You- You are way more reliable compared to the other members of the class and you quirk is adaptable to a lot of situations and also-"

"Alright" Izuku raised his head and looked at Ochaco "I'll do it" she said smiling.

Izuku was about to say how much he was grateful to her but then he noticed that he had completely pierced throught his notebook with his pen.

"Oh ... I'll get another one"

Ochaco giggled "what will it be ?"

Izuku looked around the stadium, he was right, the first event was taking place outside, he wasn't too far away. He could see a lot of trucks and construction engines, they were making some sort of road ?

"Honestly I'm not sure, it's like a circuit all around the stadium"

"A race perhaps ?"

"Y-yeah it must be ! ... it doesn't help us that much though, if only I had some binoculars"

"... what about the other events ? Do you know what we can expect ?"

"I would like to, if I knew I could compose the perfect team and prepare a strategy, most of the time it's simple, a small game like a "catch the flag"... okay that's a poor example"

"No I understand, I'm really impressed to see you so involved in this event, but don't you think you are slightly over exaggerating evrything ?"

"I made a promise to someone important, I told them that I would win, that I would prove I learned something from five years of "training" ... It doesn't matter if I can't use a quirk, I am far stronger than most of the students, I will make it"

"Then I hope you will win ! ... gosh it's going to be terrible if we have fo be against each others"

"N-no ! It won't happen, I mean the probability is so low and-and- Here ! How about a nice ice cream ?" A terrible way to avoid a confilctual question.

"Really ?! Thank you !" And this is probably the last reasonable answer Izuku could get from his best friend.

* * *

Wednesday.

* * *

Izuku spent two days preparing for the festival, he had multiples plans with backups and backups for the backups.

He turned an empty wall of his room in one of this big board with red strings and photo which he saw in All for One's series ... he didn't think it could actually work.

As Sensei would say there is no perfect plan, only optimal ones Talking about Sensei, it was almost time for lunch and as he was going into the kitchen with his mom Izuku noticed that he received a message from him on his phone.

"_Dear Izuku, just so you know I will indeed be watching the sport festival, I managed to "find" the vocal button on my phone in order to write this message._

_You are probably thinking about slightly using All for One without being noticed, personally I do not think it will be enough, remember those quirks you got from the U.S.J ? They still don't have any owner and honestly I have already about a hundred of this kind._

_For once, use all your power, no one will see anything. One day you will have to go all out and maybe it's time to do so._

_You were born with a great power, it isn't good nor evil no power is, I have been talling you this for years now. It isn't new and I'm probably just harassing you again but consider my message._

_I would like to be next to you when I'm saying this but I can't, not now._

_My offer still stands, when you need me just call at any time, I'll answer."_

Izuku smiled, weakly. Sensei was right, he always was, he didn't know if he had to thank him or hate him for bringing back all this story about stealing quirks from a monster on his head.

"Izuku ! Your plate is going to be cold !"

"I'm coming mom !"

Izuku put back his phone on his desk and walked to the kitchen, his mother had prepared some yakitori, she said he needed more meat for the sport festival.

"Mom, can I have your point of view ?"

"Yes sure ! What's on your mind sweetheart ?"

"Well ... you see I may have stolen a few quirks at the U.S.J. when the villains attacked, honestly I didn't have much choice"

"It's okay, I understand if those people use their quirk to make other people suffer then-"

"It's more complex than you think, I didn't exactly take quirks from a villain, it wan human anymore. They had a creature called Nomu ... when I touch someone who posses a quirk or ice I'm even close enough I can feel it but this time it was different, it was so chaotic, someone managed to melt people together into this abomination"

"That's- ... Izuku that's horrible, I'm so sorry you had to experience this"

"... I gave the quirk I stole to Sensei, he just sent me a message and offered me to take them back for the sport festival, it's just a bunch of strength enhancement, no one would notice but ... it's weird, quirks are so alive and when I think about the Nomu again I just can't bring myself to accept his offer, it's not right"

"Izuku, as hard as it is to say those people are gone, hopefully they are in a better place now but their quirk still remain, you don't have to feel guilty, you are not responsible for what happened to them. If I was you I would accept, I'm sure those people would let you use their quirk ic it's forma good cause"

"Really ?" Beamed Izuku.

"Yes ! Now eat before your food gets cold !" Inko voraciously attacked her own plate.

Izuku raised an eyebrow "M-mom ... you didn't say this just because you were hungry right? "

Inko looked at her son with her mouth full of meat "N-No ! Abcholutely no !" She swallowed "I'm just making sure that you are fully prepared for your festival, you shouldn't eat cold food ... oh by the way ! How is your speech ?"

Izuku facepalmed himself, of course he completely forgot and Nezu must have sent a mail to his mother just so she could ask to see it every five minutes.

"I-I haven't started yet but don't worry it will be ready !"

"What are you going to talk about , did you pick a subject already ?"

"W-well ... I thought I could talk about sports and stuff in general but- No one will listen or be interested by something you hear each and every day at the radio. I would like to talk about something really different for once, something I'm personally interested in"

"Hum ... well, you won't need my help then"

Izuku didn't understand, in a second his mother was gone and so was her plate ... has he been talking alone ? Or did he just somehow phased after his mother stopes talking ?

* * *

The day of the festival.

* * *

U.A.'s sport festival, the day had come. People were swarming around the main entrance to get a place while they still could.

Hopefully U.A. had a special entrance for invites and students, Izuku had to come early to prepare the opening ceremony ... well he didn't do anything but Nezu really wanted to see what Izuku had prepared.

Izuku was welcomed by the principal himself, they went into his office to talk about some details, Nezu finished to read Izuku's text.

The principal seemed confused, he looked back multiples time at Izuku's notebook until finally he put it back on his desk.

"Are you sure you want to read this ? There is still some time to-"

"No sir, do not worry, I'm sure some people will understand"

The principal sighed "I do not approve for your own good but this is your choice after all, I really hope you know what you are doing, you should go now, your friends must be waiting"

"Yes, thank you for your help sir !" Izuku bowed before exiting the office, Nezu was about to call him back because he had forgotten his notebook but curiosity stopped him.

The principle decided to look at the previous pages, he wasn't deceived, he found at least ten pages filled with lines and lines of text.

"Just how much time did you spend on this ?"

* * *

**My deepest apologies.**


	12. Asserting dominance

**Hi guys, Merry Christmas ! (Depends at which date you are reading) I think you deserve answers, the thing is I'm really scared about something and I just can't get answers so for this one week (in fact it happens each year around Christmas but I guess I will never be fine during this period, even if my problem as nothing to do with it) I spent most of my time thinking.**

**For now I would say I managed to be stable by simply not thinking too much about it.**

**Anyway, depression, need answers, doesn't get anything, I guess it's called faith but well that's the principle, it's harsh.**

**LET'S JUST GET TO THE POINT !**

NazgulBelserion chapter 11

This is the most fkin frustrating izuku I have ever read about I detest him so fkin ingrained into hero indoctrination that ughhhh omg he makes me so mad you have the world's BEST quirk like FUCK

**World best quirk indeed (at least in most point of view I agree) but well, people are like nazis in this society (I DARE USE THE WORD YES !)**

One for Inspiration chapter 11

I have too say there is a good bit of drama in this chapter. It ties in with the story I don't think you need to change it

**Great, because as I am f***ing lazy this might have never happened at all.**

beingwithu chapter 11

Oooooooooooooooooooooooohhhh baby, dis boi crazy.

**Bruh ye.**

Guest chapter 11

No need to apologize, shit happens. I am now very curious as to what Izuku's speach will be.

**When I wrote that he made a lot of pages I simply wanted to show that Izuku put a lot of effort in his speech (don't you guys dare say Katsuki's was better)**

NyaNyaKittyFace chapter 11

**Sorry yours was simply too long to copy/past here ^^'**

**I don't have much to say but you made a REALLY good summary of the last chapter ! I appreciate a lot to see that my readers managed to see each of my intentions.**

**I don't know how it is for at school when you are studying texts and books (or whatever) but I'm not a complex writer (even a bad one ffs I'm trying my best to correct my grammar but well French and English simply can't have *** together ;D) **

**Just writing as a distraction ... and also because I'm a psychopath but that's another story :)**

Nagisa Tr chapter 11

you dug your own grave with that long speech. if its not 10 pages imma sue u

**... well shit- uh uh ... *panic breathing* *lightbulb* if you zoom enough it's ten pages long ! (SIKE !)**

dspendragon125 chapter 11

I don't mind a little bit of a wait. Stories like these make me happy and honestly I love reading them.

**Shout out to everyone still waiting for the next chapter of Apotheosis (HYPE !)**

pedropedrin chapter 11

10 pages of a speech for the festival would be pretty in chsracter if you ask me  
why apologies? we dont pay you for this  
you are putting a lot of effort for us readers, honestly we should thank you! some parts are good and others...mildly but, who cares? everyone makes mistakes; even a story with a *few* mistakes is better than the story from the average person!  
Seriously, we dont pay you for this, and yet you write, and (again), *we* should thank *you*

**So happy to hear that I'm not an average person (*actually very narcissistic*)**

ethanplayz87 chapter 11

What u apologising for bud? The chapter was as great as always! I loved it! Can't wait to see what Izuku wrote for his speech and how the whole One for All successor thing goes down. Can't wait!

**You guys are gonna have to wait for the whole "One for All successor thing" sorry ^^'**

A Prophet by Name chapter 11

Can't wait to read his speech. Bet he's gonna tell everyone he'll usurp them with his brain power and training alone. I can image the crowd boiling in their seats when he takes 1st in the race like he did in canon.

**... *changes speech* (in fact no) nah ...**

Fallout-Man101 chapter 11

Don't beat your brain too hard for answers and there is no need to apologize, we all have our problems.

Griffin, if I were you I would take a break for a month or so, to not only reignite your muse, but also allow you to deal with some of your problems (I can only hope and pray that they get better for you.)

Sometimes a Author needs a genuine time of leisure and in your case I think it's one of those cases. (Yeah, I know this is going to be a popular opinion SARCASM.)

And there is nothing wrong with needing one, just don't be one of those fic writers that makes a promise to come back after a hiatus or break and never does. (Or at least never bothers to explain why they are leaving a story unfinished to give readers some closure.)

So I wish you best don't worry about the chapter it was excellent! And by any chance if you need a short break don't hesitate to tell us. Just be sure to return to us at the end and give us profile updates to show us your still alive.

**Thank you ! I'm fine now (or at least way better, it will just happen next year just like last year) **

**Yeah I should definitely update my profile, it is still blank after all :/**

Legomasterlord chapter 11 . Dec 15

*walks out of room*  
Izuku: Where are you going?  
I'm asking him what's wrong, and try to cheer him up.  
Izuku: But what about the chapter?!  
This chapter was good, and has nothing bad about it. I don't even care about grammar and punctuation errors at this point!  
Izuku: ...

***the door suddendly opens* **

**Griffin Strange : Hello I am the doctor, and I need your help.**

***Griffin smiles (stupidly)***

**(Say, you have been waiting for this :D)**

* * *

"Alright ... just walk to the mic and speak, do not pay attention to whatever may happen and for God sake DO NOT talk to quickly or too low" Izuku kept repeating his own version of Sensei's advice about his speech.

He sent his first- well twelfth version but first actual "good" version to Sensei and asked him if it was okay.

All for One "surprisingly" didn't waste any time sending back a full lesson about political speeches and the mistakes he should ABSOLUTELY avoid.

First Izuku should never try to make his audience laugh especially when about eighty percent of it just want to see him gone (if that's even the right way to explain how Izuku imagined his audience)

Second he should be really careful about his use of the words "we" and "I" because according to Sensei most of the time they mean the same thing.

And finally he should probably not try to "taunt" everyone in the stadium ... this last part probably meant that Sensei was just waiting for him to prove them all wrong.

The rest of the said lesson was composed of about hundreds of examples which were very useful, Izuku forgot a thing though.

He forgot to ask Sensei how to lose any kind of feeling close from fear right before the actual speech.

"Izuku hey !" Izuku screamed out loud when he felt something jumping on his back and managed to scare Ochaco by the same occasion.

"S-sorry ! I didn't mean to startle you !" Apologised the young girl.

"I-it's okay-h-hi too !" Izuku put back his small paper sheet on which he had written the last version of his speech in his pocket.

"Is that your speech ?" Asked Ochaco.

"Y-yeah ... Y-you wanna read it ?"

"No I'm fine, it would just spoil evrything if I did, I wanna discover what you wrote for the opening of the festival"

"S-sure, where is everyone ?"

"Waiting next to the locker rooms, we are about to head out to the stadium ... oh and Katsuki is in a very bad mood"

"Oh great ... do I even need to ask why ?" Izuku sighed, he looked at Ochaco for a moment "... Why ?"

"Well apparently he was expecting to do the opening speech but I guess he forgot that he was only second during the entrance exam"

"I doubt he did but, anyway I'm sure he would have said something stupid and arrogant like ... "I will kill you all" ?"

* * *

Somewhere in another universe your dear author is thinking about the meaning of life and some weird things about religion and stuff ... no seriously I'm living in france and each time I try to watch the news or something it's all about how we are going to die in about 5 hours that's ... depressive wtf is wrong with them ? (Like seriously, one of the headlines said that everyone in the street was a terrorist (of course that's bullshit but still GUYS !)

Anyway ... what was I saying again ? Oh yes our universe is great and stuff and no humanity is not doomed or anything (well some of use are just "mehhhhh" and I might be in this category) and Izuku is not really far from the truth.

I FEEL WAY BETTER NOW WOOOOOOOOOO ! ... buy gold (don't).

* * *

"Probably, the other classes are already jealous if I may say, our adventure at the U.S.J. gave us a certain notoriety" explained Ochaco "right before I left to fond you they were ALL trying to get a "good look" at us"

"... for what ? To scare us ?" Izuku actually pictured in his mind a random student passing by the locker room and all the others following him like a bunch of sheeps "A-anyway we are going to be late ... are you still ok with our little arrangement ?"

"Of course ! I'm sure we can win together !" Cheered the girl.

"Great ! Show me the way"

* * *

Meanwhile (I had to put this meme somewhere)

* * *

All for One was getting ready to enjoy a great display of intelligence and strength from his student ... at least he hoped evrything would go as smoothly as he was thinking.

He felt like ... well no, that would be really inappropriate to put himself in such a position but yes All for One was proud ... of his work.

Nothing is free in this universe but sometimes he did deserve a little reward, he wondered what kind of cosmic force had been "kind" enough to put Izuku in his path. He was grateful in the end, he didn't ask for anything else-

His phone rang, he expected a message from his dear student but instead he received something completely different and unexpected.

_"Hello, I happened to find Izuku's phone while he was out during the last week and I wondered if he had your phone number, I should have asked it myself but I didn't know exactly where you lived and if Izuku would even let me have it. (Sorry again if I'm intruding)_

_I wondered if you would like to watch the sport festival with me, you already know where we live and I would be more than happy to have someone at our house. If you do not want to join me it's fine (what am I even saying, I'm the one inviting you)_

_I made some tea and I might have enough ingredients to make Katsudon, feel free to drop by._

_\- Inko"_

Despite the fact that Inko had the same problem than her son to apologise each and every second she knew how to use words and he liked that.

In the next minute he was ready to drop by as Inko offered, he couldn't refuse a nice cup of tea while his student was sending Hell Itself over his opponents ... even if he couldn't directly see.

* * *

Izuku and Ochaco joined back the rest of the class in front of the locker room, most of the students looked excited about the sport festival, the others either didn't seem to care or to really give any sort of special attention to the event ... oh and Katsuki was excessively glaring at Izuku.

"H-hey everyone ! Is everything alright ?" Saluted Izuku, unsure about the current mood of the class concerning what Ochaco had reported earlier.

Kirishima immediately joined Izuku as soon as he noticed him "Yeah ! This is going to be awesome ! There will be so many heroes watching us !"

Izuku questioned somewhere in the depth of his mind if Kirishima had been influenced by some sort of evil force to remind him that he was about to make a VERY controversial speech in front of, as he said, hundreds of pros and thousands of people watching him live on TV ... great.

"C-cool" he simply answere forcing a smile.

Soon the other students approach Izuku but one of them is way faster and determined, pushing Kirishima away as if he was nothing.

"Hey man ! Watch if !" Complains the student.

It's Katsuki, he doesn't snap back at the red haired student surprisingly enough, instead he stares at Izuku.

"You shit head, I will show everyone out here how useless and pathetic your quirkless ass is, you won't even make it to the second round"

No one dared to make a single comment, they couldn't in fact, the room suddenly became cold and lifeless, as if someone had removed their souls from this universe. One thing was clear, it came from Izuku, instead of being angry or scared he was smiling.

Even Katsuki was affected, he flinched backward, time slowed down until Izuku moved his lips.

"Fine" he started.

A short silence.

"Good luck then" the aura disappeared, Katsuki was the one speechless now.

_"ATTENTION ! STUDENTS PLEASE PROCEES TO THE STADIUM ALONG WITH YOUR CLASS ! ... AND WITH A VERY PRECISE ORGANISATION ! ... unless of course some of you doesn't care at all about being picked for the upcoming nominations and potential recruiting" _announced the not so recognisable voice of Present Mic throught the speakers.

Momo took the lead "Alright Everyone let's go, Izuku and I will lead the class ... just avoid to form a big circle like he just asked"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Midoriya's apartment (I have no idea of how I'm supposed to call it)

* * *

Inko was more anxious than she had ever been, at the same time she was so scared and impatient to see her son in action for the first time, and she was also expecting a very special guest.

Panic ensues, mostly.

She kept travelling between the living room and the kitchen just to make sure she didn't forget anything, she ended up trying to find the salt for five minutes until she realized that she had been holding it in her hands for five minutes.

She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment she had to gain back her composure, she couldn't look weird in front of Izuku's best ... what was even their relationship ? Friends ? Teatcher student ? She shook her head and opened back her eyes.

And dear God there he was standing in front of her, she wasn't surprised, at this moment she just felt terribly sick.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he didn't "I knocked at the door but you weren't answering" technically he didn't knock at the door either, he simply asked a certain person to warp him directly inside the apartment as he couldn't be seen outside in the streets "So I just came in and ... well here I am, do you need a hand ?" Now this was an honest question.

All for One extended his right hand for Inko which she grateful grabbed.

"T-thank you, I'm so happy to see that you came here today ! D-don't worry about me ! Just make yourself comfortable ! It's about to start, I'll bring some tea"

All for One smiled under his metal mask, he liked Inko, genuinely. She was probably the second most innocent person in this world after Izuku ... too bad, it probably means they won't see each others in the after life considering his long list of "criminal" activities.

* * *

Back at U.A. (this is getting exhausting)

* * *

Izuku never noticed that there would be so many students in first year at U.A.

As he walked into the stadium with his class Present Mic, who was apparently the "commentary guy", didn't miss the occasion to remind everyone in the stadium that class 1-A was the one who managed to survive the villain attack at the U.S.J. and stuff.

Izuku sighed and looked at the other classes for a moment, they were all glaring st his class more than Katsuki was a few minutes ago.

"Don't pay too much attention to them" said Momo "I'm sure most of them went make it to the secondary round"

Izuku mentally cursed about the fact that Momo really didn't have to end her phrase by something which could (AND WOULD) really sound narcissistic for anyone close enough to hear this part.

Each class stopped in front of a tribune installed at the centre of the stadium, Midnight was here ... great.

"C-come on everyone ! Smile" Ochaco was giving her best to not lose her composure in front of the camera, her parents had to be watching after All.

"Holy molly ! Are all those people pro heroes ?!" Asked Denki.

"Calm down, only the citizens are cheering, the others are just smiling" answered Mezo slightly reducing the excitement of the class.

Midnight moved a ... a whip through the air of the stadium, silencing the audience.

"REPRESENTING THE STUDENTS, IS IZUKU MIDORIYA FROM CLASS 1-A"

"W-well here I go" he almost forgot about this detail.

* * *

Back at the Midoriya household (again ?!)

* * *

"Lo-look that's him !" Inko freneticly pointed at the TV.

All for One (even if he didn't need to) turned his head toward her "I can't see" he reminded his host.

"O-oh sorry ... I forgot ... did he send you-"

"I didn't read anything, I gave him "some" advice but that's all the communication we had since the last week"

"Great, I hope he didn't write anything ... stupid" Inko didn't want to abuse of this word but she knew her son, she just hoped he would avoid some sensible subjects.

"I apologise in advance if I laugh" prevented All for One.

"Laugh ?"

* * *

Back at U.A.

* * *

Izuku stood in front of the microphone, he didn't need his paper sheet, he knew each word by hearth.

As Sensei told him he breathed one last time and he started.

_"Do not go too quickly use the silence to grave the words in their minds"_

"As the representative of the students of U.A. I would like to thank each pro hero present today to watch and examine us"

Perfect, he had caught the attention of most of the people watching and especially the attention of the heroes.

"I was given the occasion to speak before the beginning of the main event, so I would like to point out a few things. Despite how Present Mic kept referring to class 1-A as the elite of the school we aren't"

Izuku was slightly walking away of his text but it wasn't too bad.

"While you will be watching today do not only pay attention to ours quirks but to the students themselves, a quirk doesn't necessarily define the user and I'm sure that "most" of the students will follow me on this point. We are all here to give our best today and prove that we can become the heroes that this society deserves."

Izuku could fell that someone was laughing strongly somewhere.

"Thank you for your attention" Izuku bowed for a second "I wish good luck to all the participants" Izuku turned around and left the tribune.

Surprisingly enough at first no one in the audience applauded or reacted in any way, instead the first sign he received came from the crowd of students, one by one most of them started to applaud and cheer, the audience followed.

"YEAH THAT'S WHAT WE ARE TALKING ABOUT !" yelled someone he couldn't see.

"TAKE THAT IN YOUR FACE SUCKERS FINALLY SOMEONE HAD THE GUTS TO SAY IT !" Added an overexcited girl somewhere on his left.

Almost all around him he could see smiles and joy, of course he noticed that "some" people didn't like his short speech at all.

"Izuku you were amazing !" Cheered Ochaco.

"Yeah man ! That was so- ... so manly you know ? !"

"I guess you really deserved your place as the students representative"

Izuku scratched his neck "thank you guys, really tried my best here"

* * *

Midoriya household.

* * *

"HAHAHAHA HAAAAA HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA" if All for One wasn't holding back the neighbour might call the police.

Inko wasn't scared by the man's reaction instead she was proud to see that Izuku managed to lose his habit of muttering and skipping words while he was talking.

"My baby I'm so proud"

"That's what I wanted to see ! (hear ffs All for One ...) off to a great start !"

* * *

Back at U.A. hopefully for the rest of the chapter.

* * *

"A-alright uh-" Izuku saw Midnight quickly look at the audience she was either really confused or in trouble (?) "Let's just get to the first event right ? MIC !"

... nothing for a moment.

_"Uh ? Oh, YES LET'S GOOOOOO ! ARE YOU READDDDYYYYY-?"_

"YOU FOOL ! We haven't explained what's going to happen yet !"

_"DAMN IT JUST DO IT YOURSELF THEN !"_

A great screen lit up on her right, it was displaying what looked like a map.

"oh you- HUM- sorry about this ! Anyway, it's simple, the first event is a race, you guys just have to follow the track and finish in a good position ! You can use your quirk as much as you want, as long as you do not voluntarily or "INVOLUNTARILY" hurt another contestant ... got it ? Oh be careful we also put a bunch of traps along the way, you didn't really think we would just let you have a nice morning run right ?"

Izuku looked at Ochaco, she did the same thing and both of them nodded, so far so good.

"Good ... NOW G-"

_"STARTTTTTTTTTTT !"_

Without waiting all the students turned back toward the great tunnel leading to the start of the race, Ochaco was about to run too but Izuku stopped her.

"Wait, it's too dangerous to just go throught"

"O-oh yes ... so what do we do ?"

"Well Midnight did say we had to follow the circuit around the stadium but she never said what we couldn't do to follow it ... how far can you go with your quirk ?"

"Uh ... it depends"

"I mean how far UP"

"Ohhhhh" Ochaco looked above her, this was going to be a great fall but it would definitely work "sure, I can do that ... hum ... just don't let go alright ?"

"That's probably the last thing I want to do ... so, uh W-where should I-"

"J-just grab my hand !" Izuku simply grabbed Ochaco's hand as she offered, they had already lost enough time.

Once Izuku was ready Ochaco activated her quirk and propelled them in the air, she picked a good angle.

"What next ?" She asked while they were flying.

"W-what next ? Uh-uh well we uh ... we run ?" Ochaco looked at Izuku and blushed, they had almost reached the point where they would have to fall "Alright I'm deactivating my quirk and then-"

As they crossed the top of the stadium they saw two zero-pointers from the entrance exam blocking the way of the other students, soon one of them was completely stuck in a massive iceberg.

"W-w-wait !" Izuku panicked, he almost released his grip on Ochaco who just released her quirk.

"What do I do ?! what do I do ?!" She asked while they were free falling right above the two giants.

Izuku barely had the time to think about anything, the robots didn't seem really aggressive, instead they were just descending.

A surface to propel them.

"On my mark activate your quirk again !" He ordered.

"Yes !"

They were approaching very quickly from the robot and Izuku wasn't saying anything.

"I-Izuku-"

"Wait ..."

Still nothing.

"Izuku I-'

"Waiiiiit ... NOW !"

Ochaco activated her quirk, Izuku oriented himself to be right under Ochaco, they were still falling very quickly. Izuku landed on the head of the robot, or rather slided along it's head, he could've simply stop the fall but he could slow it, who knew that playing some old video games that Sensei suggested would help ?

Izuku managed to land behind the robot with Ochaco, but his legs hurt, he put a lot of pressure and with Ochaco above him it didn't help.

"Izuku that was gre- are you alright ?" Ochaco noticed that his legs were shaking of course.

"It's fine, just exhausted a bit" he looked further away, he remembered the construction engines he saw the other day, now it made sense, a canyon had been built (?) to slow the contestant who managed to get past the robots.

"Crap, we still have a long way to go ..." he looked at Ochaco "I'm gonna give us a boost, can you get on my back ?"

"Y-your back ? but-" She didn't want to, Izuku was hurt but at the same time he was the one asking for it so she simply obeyed. Ochaco used her quirk to help Izuku.

"Alright let's go !"

Izuku ran, he didn't look hurt anymore but in fact each step was like walking on a foot made a nails. But he quickly stopped, as he reached the artificial canyon.

"Let's jump alright ?"

"On your mark"

Izuku took a few steps backward and jumped in the air, Ochaco activated her quirk on Izuku and both of them floated above the whole section, they even got past Shoto which seemed to be in the lead since the beginning of the race.

"Yeah we can do it !" Cheered Ochaco raising her fists in the air.

They landed on the other side of the canyon, Ochaco released her quirk.

"Do you want me to-?"

"No, not yet, we don't know if we have to expect another trap ... well clearly we have to, two robots and a bunch of holes in the middle of the race ? I mean, it looks a bit light compared to-"

As Izuku started a brainstorm he felt something under his feet, something different than dirt ... metal ? He barely had the time to look down when something exploded behind him.

He felt Ochaco leaving his back, Izuku lost his balance and rolled further away.

When he got up he looked behind him and then Izuku understood what happened, they just entered on a minefield.

"Ochaco !" Called Izuku, he had to check if she was alright.

"Over here !"

The whole width of the circuit separated them, Izuku was still recovering but Ochaco looked unharmed.

"A minefield, to slow the people ahead !" Explained Izuku "We have to-" Izuku tried to join Ochaco but he stopped, he noticed all the small mounds clearly indicating where each mines were buried.

"Go on without me !" Yelled Ochaco "I will finish only own ! Take the first place you deserved it !"

"But what if-!"

"Just do it Izuku ! I will be fine !"

Izuku didn't want to do this, it meant to completely forget the main plain which was to team up and win the first event. But Ochaco was right, he did have a chance to reach the end of the race before Shoto or anyone else.

"Good luck !" He finally yelled back before running through the minefield.

It wasn't too hard now that he knew where he was standing, yet his movements were severely impaired, a lot of students like Shoto or Katsuki could easily get throught with their quirks.

"DEKUUUUUUUU !" Izuku barely had the time to turn around when someone pushed him away, Izuku lost his balance and tripped on another mine.

Katsuki was in front of him, why did he have to think about this ? Just has he was standing back on his legs Shoto appeared out of nowhere sliding over a wave of ice.

Izuku looked behind him, he was slow, way too slow, a horde of contestants was approaching very quickly. If only he had a quirk too ...

A quirk ...

He had something else, a metal plate and a lot of mines

* * *

This is pretty much the same as in the anime, so I'm going to keep this part REALLY SIMPLE.

* * *

Izuku stacked about ten mines in the same spot, in only took him a few seconds as the last explosion revealed a lot of them.

He was about to either regret his decision or look like a genius.

He placed his plate over the mines and pressed his foot over it.

BOOM.

Right as the other contestants were about to reach him Izuku triggered a massive explosion, blocking the wave of students behind and propelling him further toward Shoto and Katuski.

But ot wasn't enough, as he was falling he was losing all his speed, he was about to end up in the same situation ... no, unacceptable.

He landed each of his foot on their shoulders and slammed his metal plate against the ground once again, triggering another explosion.

Izuku did not dare to look behind him, he was in the lead it didn't matter, he reached the other tunnel leading to the stadium, he kept running until-

_"RIGHT NOW THE FIRST PERSON BACK IN THE STADIUM IS THIS MAN ! IZUKU MIDORIYA !" _Present Mic yelled his name throught the speakers.

Izuku wasn't focusing on his balance anymore, instead he collapsed in the grass under the cheering of the citizens and the pro heroes.

* * *

Midoriya's household

* * *

All for One had destroyed des small desk in the living room and Inko was crying a literal river of tears.

"M-MY BABY WON" she managed to say between two sobs.

"HAHAHAHAHA YES ! YES ! SHOW THEM YOUR POWER, SHOW THEM WHO IS THE MASTER HERE !"

If Izuku knew about what was currently happening over here he would probably be afraid about finding out later this evening that most of his house has been completely destroyed by either Sensei or his mom ... or even both of them.

* * *

Back at U.A.

* * *

Izuku couldn't believe he made it, he didn't care if he was crying live on TV he owned this victory.

He stood up, the same screen which had been displaying the circuit at the beginning of the care was now displaying the results of the first event, the obstacle race.

He was first, Shoto was second, Katsuki was in third position ... most of the people in his class made it to the second event.

"IZUKU !" Again he didn't have the time to react before Ochaco jumped on his back.

"O-ochaco !"

"You made it ! You are in first position ! I think I'm 22th or 21th" Izuku chuckled and pointed a finger the big screen.

"You are 7th, congratulation !"

Ochaco blushed, it had been very tight, she really thought that she would be in a good position even if she ended up being slowed down by the minefield but 7th ?! That's crazy !

* * *

Somewhere else at U.A.

* * *

Nedzu was smiling, the other teatchers and himself had a special section to watch the festival. He would lie if he said it was an enjoyable spectacle, most of his "coworkers" didn't approve that he let a quirkless talk for the opening of the festival.

And now the same quirkless had won the first even, right in front of the number two hero's son. For most it was simply unacceptable, it was already a surprise that this student Izuku Midoriya was quirkless.

"You can't be serious ! Since when does this school let- ... I mean- ... why ?! Are you crazy ?"

"How did he even passed the test ? He cheated somewhere, he is too weak to even lift a table !"

"I can't believe U.A. became some sort of social centre for quirkless, this is such a shame"

He had received a lot of comments similar to those since the festival started, and he wasn't done yet.

Only Toshinor seemed somehow happy to see Izuku winning.

"So ? No regrets ?" Asked the principal.

"I mist admit I do have some, he showed a great performance though I do wonder how he will handle the next event, it hasn't been picked yet right ?"

"No, but it will in a few minute, we will let them catch their breath for a moment here ... I saw Endeavor earlier ... do you know what's up with him ?"

"We haven't talk to each others for years, and I'm almost sure he isn't in the mood at the moment, he isn't very ... tolerant with quirkless"

"I understand, but make sure to talk a bit since you are both in the same place at the same time for once"

"I can't promise anything but I'll try ... and you ? Anything wrong ?"

Nezu laughed "I really hope he will reach the final, some people need to shut up for once, I'm hungry, do you need anything ?"

"I'm fine thank you"

The principal stood up and left the section, Toshinori stared at Izuku for a moment, he saw Ochaco and some other students, not only from 1-A but from all the classes cheering and congratulating him.

It reminded him too much of a certain someone but he couldn't say why.

* * *

Back in the stadium.

* * *

Izuku felt like some sort of movie star, he didn't imagine that if he won he would suddenly become an important figure.

In fact it warmed his hearth to see that most of the students even if he didn't know them were thanking him for his speech rather than his performance during the race (even if it possibly held an influence over their reaction)

He didn't have much time to give any answer or react, Midnight was already back to announce something.

"Good ! I see that most of you have recovered from this appetizer if I may say ! Sadly I must ask all the student who didn't manage to be at least in the top 42 to leave the stadium since they will not be participating from this point. Now let's pick the next event"

The screen was now displaying some sort of wheel of fortune, it started spinning ... for a long time, it seemed so long that even Midnight tried to add something just so no one would fall asleep "I REALLY wonder what's going to be the next event" she suggested that she already knew despite the whole scene, after a minute it stopped.

"CAVALRY BATTLE !" Announced Midnight "I see that some of you are giving me some confused glance, don't worry I'm about to explain everything" she took out a remote and the screen displayed a cartoony image of All Might standing over a bunch of other pro heroes.

Midnight discreetly took out a small notebook and read "In the second event, participants have to form teams with a maximum of 4 people and then get in a horse configuration. The objective is to earn points by swiping other teams' headbands while protecting their own. The value of a team's headband will be the sum of the points each person on the team received based on their performance in the previous competition"

At least it was clever, Midnight pressed a button again and the screen started displaying the amounts of points each contestants won during the first event.


	13. Rising tension

**Hey guys ! I have done some research and I think I finally found out what I have !**

***drum roll ...***

**I have anxiety ! Yeahhhhhhhhh ... *sight* anyway I'm just trying to not thing about scary stuff at the moment but it keeps coming back and stuff so kinda stuck in a loop ^^' (I hate when I'm literally about to puke in front of everyone for seemingly no reason)**

**Anyway reviews !**

RushAlias chapter 12

So Izuku the 'quirkless' now has everyone gunning for him.

All might and every villain,  
All for one and every hero.

wonder what would happen if monoma touches him

**Not much, in fact Monoma might not even try to use his quirk as he will consider that Izuku is quirkless. Even Izuku has to focus for taking a quirk, it doesn't simply works by touching someone by accident ... now his quirk would REALLY become a problem.**

**ALSO EVERYONE ! GO CHECK RUSHALIAS'S REACTION FIC ABOUT PROHIBITED POWER IT IS REALLY WELL WRITTEN AND IF YOU WANT MORE IT WOULD BE REALLY NICE TO GIVE HIM A LOT OF SUPPORT !**

Scarease chapter 12

Wonder how long he can keep this hand hidden ?

**Depends if anyone at U.A. has a hand fetish :/**

Fire12 chapter 12

Good Chapter.

**Thank you !**

Sonic chapter 12

Good Chapter!

**Double account ?**

Horizon13 chapter 12

I am loving this story

**Glad to see that some people still do ^^**

chapter 12

Good shit.

**... uh ... sure ?**

* * *

The amounts of point each student won during the first event were being displayed from the bottom to the top of the big screen.

"It can't be-"

"What the hell is this ?!"

"Is this a joke ?"

All the other contestants were stunned while Izuku was mostly speechless.

"T-ten million"

Izuku couldn't hear what was happening around him at this point, he was lost in an imaginary field filled with gray grass and green water where birds had beaks made out of wood.

* * *

_Two years ago._

* * *

_"Sensei, you said that you were the symbol of crime right ?"_

_"Some used to call me like this in opposition to All Might yes ... why ?"_

_"I wondered if it was just like the hero system, Endeavor is always trying to take All Might's spot but he can never succeed ... how ? I mean ... does the same thing happened to you ?"_

_Sensei laughed, he played with his fingers for a moment "Well ... you see, having more power than everyone doesn't necessarily mean you are more fit to rule, in fact it's your ability to keep it which makes you a true ruler"_

_"I'm not sure I understand"_

_"People followed me because I had power and I knew how to protect it, but also because I knew how to use it and also because I was using it for them, that's the difference. Many tried to to take my place O can't deny this, but they could never achieve such a thing, either because they didn't have enough power either because they didn't have any ambitions"_

_"I see, so what about All Might ?"_

_"That's easy, what do you think about Endeavor ?"_

_"Endeavor ? Wekk he ... he-"_

_"Comon your mother isn't behind the door ... at least I hope so"_

_"... he is a bastard"_

_"Well that's a gold summary, I guess you can easily link what I just explained to his case"_

_"People doesn't like him and he can't become the symbol of peace because he simply doesn't have the capacities to be like All Might ?"_

_"Easy enough ... and well-" All for One stopped for a moment, considering how far he could go in his explanations "Nevermind evrything is said"_

_"... Sensei sometimes I feel like you are holding out on me"_

_"I am not, you wouldn't be here if I ever felt the need to give you the easy way"_

_"Are you trying to define me as an elite ?"_

_"But my dear student you are an elite"_

* * *

Alright, ten million, Izuku already know the rules, now he just needs a plan to make sure he doesn't become everyone's target ... great he has a terrible plan which Sensei would never approve, he has to find-

"H-hey Izuku can I join your group ?"

"O-ochaco ? ... are you sure ? Evrything is different now it's- ... it's going to be hard you know ?"

"I know ! But- that's exactly why I want to be in your team !" Actually it wasn't the reason "people barely noticed me during the first event, I have to show them who I am ! And everyone will be looking at you so-"

"Alright, I understand ... we have to find Momo, quickly before she joins another group" Izuku had to interrupt her, it seemed rude but their was no time to waste.

Ochaco tried to say something else, an apology perhaps but the best thing she could do at this moment was to help Izuku, she quickly found Momo and showed Izuku were she was.

"Momo !" Called Izuku, he saw her approaching Shoto, thankfully he was already being approached by a lot of students so Izuku had about two minutes to convince her "I need your help !"

"Izuku I'm sorry but- ... look ten million it's-"

"A weapon" Izuku made sure to not talk out loud, just enough to intrigue the one person he needed.

"... I guess you have a plan, and you need my help right ?"

"Yes ... oh wait" Izuku turned around to speak with Ochaco "I know I can trust you, we need a good defense, can you find someone ? If necessary avoid to tell in who's team you are"

Ochaco looked anxious "Are you sure you want ME to do that ? You could just find someone yourself, you are way better than me just look at how many quirk you-"

"Time is precious Ochaco" he interrupted again "I have a plan to ensure our place in the final, if it works we won't even have to fight, but it is complex, that's why we need this last person and I trust you to make the right choice"

Ochaco smiled "Fine, I will do it !" Ochaco ran through the crowd, she was already thinking about someone.

"Sorry for the delay"

"It's fine I heard most of what you just said, so what's that plan ?"

"I need your quirk"

* * *

Midoriya's household

* * *

"Cavalry battle ... sounds like something you would do in the army" commented Inko slightly worried about the ten million literally attached to her son's head.

"It is, I'm curious to see how Izuku is going to solve this situation. Obviously this event was made to simulate the heroic system"

"The heroic system ? But it's just a battle ? How is it supposed to represent the- ... the hero system ? In fact I'm not even sure we are talking about the same thing"

"Accept my apologies, I meant the heroic ranking. Everyone wants to be at the top, that's why Izuku has ten million points so everyone will try to take his points, no one desire the 4th position or the 17th it's useless that's why there is such a great void between the 2nd and the 1st place"

"They turned my son into a target ?!"

"Izuku wanted to win he should have expected this kind of situation but I'm almost certain he must have figured out evrything by now"

* * *

U.A.

* * *

"This is a terrible plan, what if they consider this as cheating ?" Asked Momo worried.

"It's not my fault if the other students can't figure out the trick ... So are you in ?" Izuku didn't like when he was using this smile ? The smile which meant he was convinced to be right ... and he was.

In response Momo sighed "Fine ... but you will own me one"

"Hahaha you bet" Izuku turned around to spot Ochaco, she was coming back with Fumikage, indeed it was a perfect choice.

"I managed to convince Fumikage !" She announced but from his five years with Sensei Izuku had learnt to tell when someone is lying and Ochaco was, in fact Fumikage probably had some troubles to find a team since most people didn't get to witness his quirk in action.

"I heard you had a plan" or perhaps he was just interested by Izuku's plan ... which sounds like a way more "casual" reason.

"I do" Izuku noticed that the teatchers were distributing the headbands "Momo you know what you have to do"

"Alright" she answered.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

"That's sadistic, I never liked this one event" Aizawa was awake for once, the race barely interested him, he already had a small idea of the results though Izuku's performance slightly surprised him.

"And you are the one saying this, how ironic, didn't you expel a whole class ? Oh sorry I forgot, this year you had the intention to at least expel one student in your class, though you didn't, what changed your mind by the way ?" Asked Hizashi drinking some coffee while Midnight was finishing the preparation.

"I some potential"

Now this was surprising, usually Shota would never go as far as a small "they weren't completely useless" or something similar.

"Potential ? ... YOU ?! Can you say this again I will record it this time"

"This kid Midoriya ... at first I didn't want to have him in my class, I was convinced he would just be a nuisance and it happened to be that he was in fact the best student I will ever have"

"The quirkless kid ? I must admit he has perfect scores so far, but that won't save him, he stays-"

"Quirkless yes, but today he will make the difference, just wait and you will see"

Hizashi thought he was either dreaming or having a fever but it's not like he hadn't seen anything weirder in his life. In fact he even enjoyed to see his friend and colleague so interested by something.

"ALRIIIIIIIGHT ? ARE YOU READDYYYYYY FELLLAS ?!"

"Do you always have to scream like that ?" Asked a now very annoyed Aizawa.

* * *

Izuku and his team were in position, Izuku was proudly wearing the ten million points headband over his head.

"You own me one Izuku" Momo was shaking, how could she not ? Everyone was looking at her, in a way it's what she wanted but she still feared the worst, a quick defeat and a complete humiliation.

"Even If we win ?" Laughed Izuku.

"How can you be so convinced ?!" Momo looked at Izuku, she couldn't support his smile, it felt off.

Ochaco put her hand on Momo's shoulder to get her attention "Hey ! We are gonna win so calm down"

A terrible larsen (you know this thing when you put a microphone too close from a speaker ^^) caught the attention of the public.

_"YOH FELLAS LET'S GET READYYYY TOOO RUMB-"_

"START !" Once again Present Mic was interrupted by Midnight, in the confusion only half of the teams started moving.

As soon as the event "started" Izuku removed his headband and threw it away.

The other teams looked very confused, so far Izuku's plan was successfully.

_"W-WHAT ?! MIDORIYA JUST THREW HIS TEN MILLION AWAY ! WHAT'S HAPPENING ?!" _It felt different to be able to hear Present Mic commentating the event, perhaps a good way to get more informations about the global situation during the event.

Izuku's team stopped moving, Ochaco speaked first "I-Izuku why ?!"

"Well it was a burden, and honestly I think the other teams really need some help" Izuku ironically pointed at the global position of the headband.

"Global" because at the moment the headband itself was lost in a pile of flesh and blood (the author is obviously talking about the other students diving in each others to get their hand on the jackpot)

"But still ! We are in 7th position !" Added Fumikage.

"Hey, as I said earlier I have a plan, at this point we don't even have to move, we have already won"

"Care to explain ?" At the same time the bird student looked at Momo as she was the only other person aware of Izuku's plan.

"No, people are listening" Izuku eyed Mezo, even if he was far away Izuku could feel his quirk being very active at the moment, thanks to All for One.

* * *

Midoriya's household

* * *

"I-I don't understand, why would he do that ?" Asked Inko.

All for One was thinking, and for once he had to admit it, his student had outsmarted him.

"... do you know what is this girl quirk ?"

"You mean ... Ochaco ?"

"No the other one"

"Oh ... Momo ... Momo- ... yes Yaoyorozu, I think Izuku told me it was something about creation ? Oh I should go make more tea-" Inko stopped when she finally noticed that Sensei didn't drink any, she didn't see him take off is make either "You aren't drinking ?"

"Well, I am, only if you aren't looking, trust me even Izuku had a REALLY hard time to digest what's hiding under"

Inko put her head on the side, she didn't really notice how injured Sensei might be but if he desired some tranquility to take drink then it was fine.

"I'll be right back"

Sensei played with his finger, the event was almost finished, Izuku's team didn't move at all, no one tried to attack them either though ... how ? Just what did he do to ensure his victory ?

* * *

**Oh yeah, so far this is probably my second less favourite moment in the story and as I'm already bad to write any kind of combat (it's not even usefull or interesting anyway at this point) let's just skip this and go directly toward the good stuff.**

* * *

_"END !_" yelled Present Mic, in fact the event was supposed to be over five seconds later, even Midnight was surprised and had to double check a few times.

Izuku's team didn't have to move at all during the whole event, Fumikage was really mad, Ochaco confused and feeling guilty, Momo looked surprised and Izuku was really proud of himself for two reasons.

First he noticed that Katsuki's team managed to retrieve what remained of the ten million point headband, Midnight was approaching, she gestured for Katsuki to present her the headband. She displayed a what seemed like a slightly disgusted facial expression and declared that the ten million points headband wasn't usable in such a state.

At this point Katsuki's team was only second, Shoto's team took the lead with about a thousand points.

Izuku raised his hand to call Midnight, the pro sighed and walked toward him "Something wrong ? You should head out now we are only-"

Izuku had another ten million points headband in his hand.

"...WHAT ?"

_"W-WHAT ? W-WAIT A MINUTE EVERYONE ! SOMETHING IS HAPPENING OVER-"_ in order to let the cameras process the information Present Mic made a slight pause _"THERE !"_

"Is this-?!" Midnight snatched the headband from Izuku's hand and started examining it.

"I-Izuku is that-?! HOW ?!" Ochaco had grabbed her best friend shoulders and was constantly shaking him in every possible way out of joy and confusion.

"L-let me explain, you do know how Momo's quirk work right ? Well I simply asked her to make a copy, a noticeable one, you see I asked her to let some design flows just in case someone managed to retrieve the fake one. My plan was simple, we couldn't keep it, it was impossible, so instead I "gave" the headband if I may say"

"But then-" Fumikage lost his usual bored and neutral expression.

Midnight raised the headband in the air and spoke out loud "MIDORIYA'S TEAM MANAGED TO CONSERVE THE TEN MILLION POINT HEADBAND ! THEY TAKE THE FIRST POSITION !" Right as she announced that she turned around, someone was speaking to her throught an earpiece.

Izuku looked suspicious "Something wrong ?" He asked once Midnight seemed disponible.

"... I- ... look wait there is a problem, for now just go to the locker room or whatever" she ran away, whatever it was it seemed urgent.

"Izuku ... just where did you hid the headband ?" Asked Fumikage.

"Hum ? Oh simple, right under Momo's one" indeed Momo's finely took away her original headbands for a moment, there was a BIG red mark all across her head.

"I- ... I really don't want people to see this- I'll- I'll just go too" Momo ran away in the same direction the Midnight.

"She- she was sick since the beginning just because of this ?" Ochaco didn't want to get a bad image of her classmate.

"No of course not, she just really expected this plan to go wrong ... maybe she is right"

"Why ? Midnight said it ! We have won-"

"She just got called, I think some people doesn't find this "fair" ... I'm sorry I miscalculated the actual state of mind of most of the teatchers"

* * *

"UNACCEPTABLE !"

"THIS HAS TO BE CHEATING ! A QUIRKLESS CAN'T MAKES US LOOK LIKE A BUNCH OF IDIOTS !"

As soon as Midnight entered inside Nezu's office she noticed that the Principal was being swarmed by about ten pro heroes, and not any kind of pro, all of them had a hight rank and ess who was leading them, Endeavor himself.

"Can you please not yell in my office ? You are right in front of me I can hear-"

"Stop babbling you idiot ! You are responsible for this ! Look at the internet and the media ! They are all questioning us about this quirkless trash ! AND AGAIN THIS IS YOUR FAULT ! WHAT IS HE EVEN DOING HERE ?! I WILL MAKE SURE TO EXPOSE YOU AS THE FRAUD YOU ARE TO OUR-"

Midnight had enough, she slapped Endevaor so hard and so fast that the sound echoed throught all the room.

"Are you finished ?!" The other pros accompanying him took a step backward, Endevaor had crossed a line.

Nezu was smiling anymore, or at least he wasn't trying to for the sake of politeness "If you think he is so weak and unfit for our profession then how do you explain that your so fantastic son didn't manage to beat him ?"

Endeavor slammed his fist on Nezu's desk "... A minor setback, I'll go get rid of it" he left the office without a word.

The other pros were still here though, expecting a reaction from the principal, or even a decision to deal with the situation.

"As far as I know Midoriya is way more deserving to stay at U.A. than any of the other students, if you want to "express" your anger go find the media I way more than ready to greet them"

* * *

Locker room

* * *

Izuku could finally breath a bit, he went through the most difficult events. Ochaco said she has to call her parents, they must be so proud after all, their daughter made it to the final !

Izuku thought about calling his mother but apparently the consequences of the first event didn't finish to hit him.

"Hey" it was Shoto ... was he angry ? Since the event had ended Izuku managed to avoid Katsuki but he didn't expect Shoto "Do you mind if we talk outside ?"

* * *

**Basically the same scene from the anime let's just skip to Izuku's reaction shall we ?**

* * *

"I noticed you weren't using your fire side ... however I would never have thought that your familial situation was so messed up, if I may say"

"You can go even further, just to be clear, my father just caught me earlier and told me to beat you up, I don't need his stupid orders or his stupid quirk to defeat you. I don't care if I win the tournament as long as I am not using his quirk"

Shoto was ... well Izuku couldn't say that he wa stupid to not use the full extent of his powers. From Shoto's description Endeavor was way more comparable to a villain than a hero so his choice to not use his fire side was justified.

"... fine, I respect your decision, but you know, one day you WILL have to use it. One day your life will be in danger, or you will met something that you can't overcome without your fire ... one day someone might die because you didn't want to use all your strength"

"Are you trying to convince me ? If my father-"

"You know perfectly what I mean ... I should go now sorry"

His conversation with Shoto helped Izuku to realise something ... He too chose to not use his power, well no, he didn't chose to, he accepted.

But now it was different, as he came to thing about it, he wouldn't be able to win with only a few hand trick that Sensei showed him.

* * *

Two years ago.

* * *

_"How did you feel the first time you took a quirk ?" Izuku waited for Sensei to lay in his chair and sigh before giving him an elaborated answer but instead All for One simply answered_

_"Hollow" he sounded angry somehow "I only felt hollow"_

_Since Izuku arrived that day he noticed that Sensei seemed bothered by something, he kept changing the position of his head as if he was having trouble sleeping._

_"Is something wrong ?"_

_"I recently changed my treatment, it isn't working well with some of my quirks, it will pass eventually"_

_An hour later Sensej was still jerking awake every fifteen seconds "When was the last time you slept ?"_

_"You want an approximate answer or an exact one ?" It sounded like a joke but Sensei was very serious._

_"Exact ?"_

_"Four days, seven hours, thirty seven minutes and forty two seconds, I'm about to lose my mind so you might not want to be here when- ... wait actually I need your help. Why didn't I think about this sooner ?"_

_"Y-yes what can I do ?"_

_"Look, I have a quirk which might help me to sleep for a while, so I need you to take it and-"_

_"No"_

_..._

_"No ?"_

_"I can't ... I just can't"_

_"Izuku, I'm not forcing you, at least usually but at this point I'm begging you, make it stop, it will only take a second, I give it to you, you use it and then you give it back, alright ?"_

_"What if I hurt you ?"_

_"You won't trust me, and even if you do accidents can happen, I won't be mad at you I promiss" Sensei extended his hand for Izuku._

_Hesitantly Izuku stood up from his usual spots were he was finishing some homework, he barely touched Sensei's hand when he felt the quirk traversing his body._

_"W-what do I do now ?" Izuku felt strange, his hands were cold as ice, yet it seemed like his blood was boiling at the edges of his fingers._

_"You press both of your hands somewhere on my body and I will be sleeping the next second ... oh don't forget to close the door behind you"_

_Izuku grabbed Sensei hand and did as he instructed, in an instant Sensei became limp. Izuku feared that he may have done something wrong bit ye couldn't still hear him breath ... now he had to return the quirk._

**_"I only felt hollow"_**

_Sensei's voice echoed in Izuku's mind, suddenly he stopped evrything he was doing at the moment ... he was focusing, he knew he shouldn't, at th exact moment he started thinking he knew it wouldn't be a good decision._

_Izuku didn't feel hollow, he felt sick, very sick, in fact he felt hungry but at the moment nothing could satisfy his hunger. For a moment he feared that he might do something wrong, Sensei always expressed his desire for more quirk due to All for One._

_Yet Izuku wasn't feeling hungry for more, he wanted to give it back, to get rid of this quirk as soon as he could. He seized Sensei's hand and pushed back the quirk, something felt off the quirk "slowed" and suddenly it felt like he was coming back to Izuku with more quirks following him._

_Now Izuku had troubles letting go, out of fear he pulled his whole body, pushed with his legs evrythinf just so he could be free._

_He fell down, his right hand was burning with red sparks dancing around is fingers. It had been at least one and a half year since the last time Izuku lost control of All for One ..._

* * *

Present time.

* * *

Thinking again about his options, Izuku ended up doubting ... at the U.S.J. he didn't have the same state of mind. At this moment he had to protect his comrades and yet even after the U.S.J. he didn't lose control like he did usually ...

Izuku could understand any quirk but All for One was something different, when All for One was put into the equation evrything changed.

It's just like considering how a body works, with the brain being connected to our organs but then how are we alive ? If we are just a pack of atoms with consciousness what's keeping evrything together ?

Quirks were similar, despite being "unique" evolutions All for One allows the user to simply take away all this genetic engineering for himself without any problem for his own body.

Izuku breathed he didn't have to think about this, the only thing that mattered now was to keep his promise and win the festival.

* * *

Midoriya's household.

* * *

"Oh ... well I didn't intend to have a lunch but- but I guess I can cook something for both of us so-"

"No, do not worry Inko, usually I do not eat myself, I have other "means" to eat also-" A phone rung, at first All for One assumed it was Inko's but them he felt the slight vibrations emanating from his pocket, he took out his phone, he guess it was Izuku "Yes ?"

_"H-Hey ... I know we talked about emergency only situations but-"_

"You need my help" interrupted Sensei, he knew what was coming up, and he was already getting ready "Go outside, you know where to find me, beside you have a lot of time ahead of you, you might want to take a break"

Inko was in the kitchen but she could still clearly hear All for One, she quickly managed to understand that it was Izuku calling ... he need his help ...

All for One hung up and went to the kitchen "I have to go-"

"Izuku called, I know where you are going" Inko sighed "... I never encouraged him to either use or not use his quirk. I have been passive for most of the time I spent with him and I feel like he became more opened to you than me so-"

"... Inko I-"

"J-just make sure to give him strong quirks alright ! I WANT TO SEE MY SON BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THEM !" Inko's sudden surge of ... confidence (?) surprised All for One and also made him smile under his helmet.

"Of course I will, usually- well no, I never spoiled him but I guess this time he deserves it"

* * *

Izuku hung up and sighed, Sensei had been waiting for years until Izuku finally asked to get some quirks.

"You are going somewhere ? The other wanted to eat with you ..." Ochaco surprised Izuku who dropped his phone on the ground "Ah ! S-sorry !"

"N-no it's fine" the said phone seemed fairly resistant "W-well sorry it's a bit late now and- ... I will just skip lunch, tell the others that I am not feeling well"

"Why should I lie ? You said you had to go out ?" Ochaco didn't looked suspicious but she definitely SOUNDED like she was.

"Uh-uh I-I don't want to make Katsuki thinks that I'm taking drugs or- w-well you know haha" worst possible excuse, Izuku bit his lips hard.

Ochaco looked confused "U-uh ... su-sure, well, see you later" she turned around, she probably wanted to avoid succumbing deeper to the cringe of this situation.

* * *

Ochaco was heading toward the lunch area when she met Katsuki on her way, once he spots her he started running and pushed her against the wall.

"Hey what the hell !" Ochaco knew the moment she saw him that something bad was about to happen.

"You bitch, it's all your fault ! You are helping this quirkless shit just to humiliate me are you ?! DIE !"

Katsuki prepared an explosion, Ochaco felt like it had already happened, she raised her leg and kicked as hard as she could in a very specific place.

Katsuki backed away and Ochaco used this momentum to run away, this guy was worst that Izuku's description, he wasn't only brutal, he was hateful, megalomaniac, how did he get into U.A. ?

She reached the lunch area reserved for the contestants who managed to make it to the final, as soon as she entered Momo stood up from her table and went to see why Ochaco looked so scared.

"Ochaco ! What's going on ? You are so pale-"

The door of the room slammed open, it was Katsuki, he had already managed to support the pain and it looked like he wasn't simply going to forger about this.

Momo didn't need any kind of reaction from Ochaco, she had the impression that she figured out what may have happened as soon as Katsuki entered. Momo put Ochaco behind her in a defensive manner.

"You-" Katsuki's hands were sparkling, as he approached Fumikage appeared standing next to Momo and so did Shoto "get out of my way !"

Kirishima carefully walked closer from his comrade "Man, I think you should calm down ... NOW"

Katsuki was a burn head, but he wasn't stupid, Ochaco was under the protection of four students and apparently the other people in the room wouldn't mind siding with them if this was necessary he especially noticed a certain purple haired boy who kept staring at him ... everyone in this stupid room was annoying, he scoffed and left.

Once he was gone Momo went back with Ochaco "What happened ? Did- ... did he hurt you ?"

"He was about to do so ... thank you guys"

"No problem ... we should call a teatcher, this is just wrong" proposed Shoto.

"No, it's fine, if we call a teatcher now it will only cause more problem" Ochaco received a bunch of confused glances.

"He just- .. we can't let him roam around like that ! Why did he even attacked you ?" Asked Momo trying to get to the truth.

"It's- I'm not sure but he and Izuku have some story together I- ... I think Katsuki wasn't very nice with him probably because-"

"Because he is quirkless right ?" Finished the purple haired boy at the other end of the room "I know this kind of person, they have a perfect flashy quirk for a hero and they act like the worst person in the world with people who didn't have a good shot at the quirk lottery"

"Y-yeah ..." admitted Ochaco along with the others.

"I'm Hitoshi Shinso, if he had gone further I would have used my quirk to neutralise him ... I hate bullies, if he dares to come back I won't hesitantly this time"

"That won't be necessary, I think we can enjoy the rest of our break ... nice to meet you by the way' Ochaco bowed slightly and Hitoshi did the same.

"Just asking, is Midoriya coming back ? I would like to thank him for what he said and- ... did during the events this morning, it was really nice for all of us in general education"

"He left the school, he- wasn't feeling well, he might come back right at the begging of the last event"

* * *

Izuku ran as fast as he could, the park wasn't that close from U.A. and he didn't want to waste Sensei's time.

When he finally reached it the park was empty as usual, except for Sensei who was sitting at his usual spot.

"You came here quickly, are you in a rush ?" It felt ironic, before the exam of U.A. Izuku remembered asking if he was late and now Sensei was the one telling that he came here sooner than he expected.

"I managed to grab the first tram and- ... wait actually how did you get here first ? You weren't waiting here since-"

"You mother invited me to "watch" the sport festival, I was right next"

Izuku sighed at the thought of seeing All for One and his mom together enjoying what he imagined to be a nice cup of tea in front of the TV "I- .. I think I'm ready"

"No, correction, you aren't ready, you were ready long ago but yet you refused to use this power. Your own anxiety kept holding you back, today you need this power it is different" Izuku raised an eyebrow, Sensei wasn't specifically trying to go anywhere "We don't have much time so I'll keep it simple, I'm proud of you, now win this would you ?" Sensei gave his hand to Izuku.

The teen smiled "Let's do this"


	14. Dicord (technically not a chapter)

Hey Hey Hey ! I really hope you enjoyed chapter 13 ! A lot of people keep saying in the reviews that they can't wait for more ! (Talk about originality haha)

So guys ! Here is a gift ! I made a discord and all of you who likes to read all the s*** I'm writing are welcomed ! Unless of course you are just here to send pictures of yourselves, and I quote "without trousers as the doctor asked" ... (wtf)

Anyway here is the link ! Hopefully it will work ! (Just delete the spaces if needed, technically the rules do not specify that we can't put links in our stories but I do understand why there is some sort of security, don't worry you won't end up on a VERY curious website with either : drugs, security alerts or people loving in China asking money for John Cena ... wait what ?)

Link : d iscord .gg / erM5xwj


	15. Unfair

**Hello everyone ! Here is chapter 14 (15 ?) Who knows ...**

**Anyway ! I'm glad a lot of you joined the discord ! I also thank Lil and Lagzal for becoming mods ! They are helping a lot (even if they don't believe it, they are compensating for my lazy ass)**

**Anyway, some of you seem frustrated about the pairing and the OOC, guys, it's a FANfiction, if this isn't what you are looking for we you are welcome to look at all the others (like we are reaching about 16 000 wtf, last year there was only 5000 when I started writing BNHA)**

**Don't take the above too seriously, I'm taking all your reviews in consideration and also taking suggestions. All of you on the discord really helped me to orientate what happens in this chapter, I ended up changing to story twice, and when I'm looking back at what I had done I'm like "lol it was so bad"**

**No review this time sorry ^^ I just received about 30 and that's way too much to include all of them in the chapter.**

**But to summarise, you are all complaining about the grammar, we guess what, it has improved by 42%**

**Also most of this chapter feels skipped, that's normal, I don't seen any reason to rewrite fights which already exist in the anime and do not bring anything interesting to the story.**

* * *

Izuku came back to U.A. way earlier than he expected, he felt great, maybe too great. Sensei kept his promise, he gave back to Izuku all the quirks he had "owned" during the U.S.J. attack. In fact Izuku was surprised he didn't discreetly try to transmit anything else, Sensei wasn't greedy when it came to quirks, or at least Izuku had never seen this part of him but Sensei liked to "experiment" mostly by merging his quirks together and discovering the result.

Izuku didn't have much time to exercise, in fact none, however he might still have about ten minutes to find something to eat before the third event starts.

As he was running through the hallways he caught something very interesting.

"You did what ?!" He clearly recognised Shoto's voice.

"I rigged the bracket so you can annihilate this quirkless trash, the teachers helped me, they are on my side" and he clealry but not so joyfully recognised Endeavor's voice and despite how "interesting" their conversation was for once he would rather no have caught this one.

"No, no you are lying, and even if it's true I won't be part of any of your schemes" replied Shoto firmly.

A first silence followed by Endeavor's response "You will"

"No"

"... what kind of game are you playing at ?"

"Obviously not yours and never any"

"You-" Izuku heard Endeavour activating his quirk and a crack of ice ... then nothing just silence, he took a quick glance, Shoto had disappeared but the whole corridor was filled with ice, Endevaor had landed his fist on the ground and he was panting ... exhaustion ? Perhaps due to the ice.

Shoto didn't simply have a bad father, Endevaor looked and acted way too much like Katsuki, it was enough for Izuku to guess what Shoto had really been through.

So Endevaor made sure that Izuku would fight Shoto during the first round ? ... Shoto didn't sound like he would even try to win, as long as his father was involved in any kind of situation he would not get involved. Yet Izuku didn't manage to see this as a good thing, Shoto was impairing himself ...

* * *

Izuku tried to forget what he heard just for the next hour so he could rest a bit, once he got to the lunch area he found Ochaco sitting on a bench with Momo, she wasn't feeling good, anyone could see this.

"Ochaco ?" He called.

Momo stood up and went straight toward Izuku "wait- she- she isn't feeling weel"

Lie.

She isn't feeling well, she is hurt, something happened to Ochaco and somehow Momo was trying to keep Izuku away from the truth "What happened ?"

"Izuku it's not-" Momo was trying her best to keep everyone calm.

"It's nothing Izuku" Ochaco was right behind Momo, she was smiling as if nothing had happened a few seconds ago "I just felt sick for a moment but it's fine now, the food had a weird taste, I should probably point this out to Lunch Rush or ask him if that's suppose to happen"

"A-are you sure ? Ochaco of something happened I want to know-"

"I'm fine Izuku ! You should grab something to eat, the next event is about to start, we should go now, I don't want to be late" Izuku tried to reach Ochaco but she left too quickly, Momo tried to follow but this time Izuku caught her before she could follow Ochaco.

"**What happened ?**" It wasn't a question, more like an order to answer.

"... She- ... Katsuki tried to hurt her because she helped you during the events this morning"

He is a dead man.

* * *

Izuku didn't eat, he kept walking in circles, he didn't know what to do, Katsuki was a threat. He wanted to protect Ochaco, he should have been here to do so, he just left the school for about twenty minutes, he left her alone and it happened, probably the last thing he expected, he let his guard down.

The bracket had been showed to everyone, Ochaco's first fight was against Katsuki, how ironic. Soon it would be her turn, Momo asked Izuku to stay away from Katsuki as long as possible, he would simply make things worst if he reacted.

Useless, he isn't useless, he could annihilate Katsuki in a second if he wanted and-

Why did he have this kind of thoughts ?

Izuku shook his head and walked away from the locker room, as he left the room he almost bumped into Ochaco, what was she doing here ? She was supposed to go fight Katsuki.

"S-sorry !" She apologised

"It's fine, but what are you doing here ? It's going to be your turn soon"

"I know, let's walk to the arena then ... I was looking for you, I knew that Momo would told you or that you would learn soon enough"

"I'm going to kill him"

Ochaco stopped "... you- ... you aren't serious right ?"

"What if I am ? He went too far, he is dangerous, for ten years I have been the one to experience what he could do, if he tries to find another victim I won't hesitate, even if this is bad someone has to put an end to this"

"Izuku don't say that ! It's not you !"

"Ochaco, if he had hurted you for real, even slightly I- ... I don't know what I would have done then-"

"You feel responsible ?"

"... yes"

Ochaco blushed "I-Izuku I-

"No-No I shouldn't have said that- P-please forgive me just-just go and-" Izuku tried to get away but instead Ochaco grabbed- ... No, hugged him.

"I'm fine ..." Izuku didn't know how he should proceed at this point, hesitantly he hugged her back "Wish me good luck'" she asked before leaving.

"... wait !" Ochaco turned around one last time "K-Katsuki doesn't care about your quirk he will just try to attack you without defending use this as your advantage"

Ochaco smiled and gave Izuku a thumb up.

* * *

Ochaco walked inside the fighting area, she didn't want to go throught this, Katsuki stood in front of her, she saw his left hand twitching, he was impatient.

In fact she wanted to ask for Izuku's help but she felt too proud at the moment, now she regretted her decision. She turned around to wave at her friends, Momo and the other girls were cheering for her, now everyone in 1-A seemed to be aware about what happened.

Ochaco noticed Izuku, he was watching from one of the acces way behind her, he wasn't authorized to be here but it helped her, Izuku's presence was probably the thing she needed the most at the moment.

* * *

Izuku stayed away from the audience and his classmates, Ochaco was doing well, so far the fight looked balanced.

But of course Katsuki was more violent and aggressive than usual, he wasn't even trying to push Ochaco out of the fight area he just wanted to beat the crap out of her.

Ochaco had a strategy, Izuku seemed to be the only one noticing the debris above the stadium, Ochaco was really talented, she didn't miss any debris during the whole fight, she was letting Katsuki attack on purpose even if she was injuring and exhausting herself in the process.

* * *

The situation was terrible, Ochaco felt like Katsuki was just doing it for his own pleasure, he wasn't trying to win as fast as possible, he just wanted to hurt her for as long as possible.

"COMON GET CLOSER SO I CAN SMASH YOU INTO PIECES !" His grin, this sadistic grin, she feared it, probably more than Katsuki himself.

But she was ready, she brought her hands together and released ... at the same time she thought about something, a stupid idea, what of instead of waiting she attacked Katsuki right now ? Of course she would definitely get hurt but Katsuki would never be able to defend himself from both her and a rain of stones.

So she lunged at him, Katsuki was surprised, he had brought his hand above him to trigger an explosion and disperse the stone rain, Ochaco managed to press her hand against his torso, he was now affected by her quirk.

She didn't stop here, she grabbed Katsuki's suit to bring him closer from her, at such a range he couldn't use his quirk without hurting himself now it was her turn to attack, with her free hand she grabbed him by the throat and slammed his body against the ground.

The crowd cheered with excitement, Ochaco grabbed Katsuki again and this time she threw him away from the fighting area, she was about to released her quirk when Katsuki triggered another explosion, he couldn't control his trajectory but it was enough to ot completely get out of bounds.

Ochaco was too far to attack now she made a mistake, perhaps she would have won if she threw him away first.

"YOU BITCH ! I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU !" Katsuki felt humiliated, he wouldn't let this pass, no this time.

Ochaco couldn't move, fear had taken over her body, in a flash Katsuki triggered another explosion and he was now right in front of her ready to land a punch in her face.

She fell on the ground, Katsuki grabbed her again and punched Ochaco in the face once again. He repeated the same process over and over again. Her quirk didn't have any effect anymore, she had lost all kind of concentration.

Ochaco's vision became all blurry ... she tried to find Midnight or Cementos ... what was happening ? Were they just staring ? ...

* * *

Izuku was horrified, Ochaco didn't deserve that, Midnight and Cementos weren't even trying to stop Katsuki.

"SEE ? WHO IS THE BOSS NOW !" He yelled as he kept taking pleasure from the girl's pain.

He is going to kill him, Izuku used all the quirks he had at the moment, speed enhancement, strength enhancement, shock absorption ... All for One.

It didn't even take a second, Katsuki barely felt his head being grabbed, slammed and rubbed against the ground. The roles were inverted, now he was the one being constantly punched in the face, he tried to activate his quirk ... nothing ?!

"STOP ! CEMENTOS DO SOMETHING !" Yelled Midnight.

The pro hero didn't waste much time, in a second Izuku was stuck in a wave of cement and so was Katsuki.

Midnight ran toward them, Katsuki seemed unconscious, his face was a mess "ARE YOU CRAZY ?! YOU ARE DISQUALI-"

"OH AM I ? IT ONLY TOOK FIVE SECOND TO STOP ME FROM DEFENDING OCHACO BUT WHILE SHE WAS BEING SAVAGELY BEATEN BY KATSUKI YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO INTERVENE ?" Yelled back Izuku in his anger, interrupting Midnight bu the same occasion.

Midnight showed her teeth in anger "Cementos bring him out ! Send to other to the infirmary now !"

* * *

"Inko what's happening ?" Present Mic stopped talking, since the last thirty minutes he only stopped during the advertisement, now he just stopped as if something really important happened.

"I-Izuku he-he" under the shock of what just happened Inko had troubles to simply find the strength to vocalise her words.

"What ?! Take your time if you need but tell me !' All for One was standing up, Inko could hear him breath through his mask.

"Th-they dis-disqualified him !"

...

"THEY DID WHAT ?!" in his anger All for One broke a wall and smashed a chair on the ground, Inko didn't care, if she was as physically strong as him she would be doing the same.

* * *

Izuku was being dragged away by Cementos, they finally stopped once they were away from the section of the school which had been prepared for the festival.

"The principal will hear about this ! No in fact he probably already saw evrything ! For now don't you dare come back, if you do I'm arresting you myself"

The cement around Izuku collapsed, and Cementos headed back towars the stadium ... Izuku was utterly shocked, Katsuki was the only one responsible ! He didn't do anything ! This guy is nothing, not a hero, nothing ! He should just take away his quirk and- ...

He closed his right hand ...

Ochaco ! What about her ? She must be at the infirmary now ! Izuku went in the opposite direction. He reached the infirmary soon enough, Ochaco was probably here already.

Once he arrived he didn't bother to knock at the door before entering, in fact Recovery Girl was already waiting for him, she looked annoyed.

"Calm down she is fine"' Ochaco was laying in a bed, her face was mostly covered in bbandages"it isn't severe, thanks to you ... if you didn't stop him then it would have been worse, or even irreparable"

Izuku was relieved "Thank you for taking care of her" he bowed respectively.

Recovery Girl didn't have any reaction, instead she stared at Ochaco "... Sometimes it's hard to keep a straight face in front of my patients ... I'm a healer, and what's terrible with this job is that I can't heal everything, eventually it's already too late because a hero couldn't make it in time. I was watching from here, when I saw the other contestants grabbing her with such ... anger I knew it was about to be terrible" she looked at Izuku "Don't listen to them, you did what was right, they are the idiots, they didn't have the right to disqualify you"

Izuku remembered now, indeed he was disqualified ... for a moment he was on the verge of crying but then another though pushed away the pain, a single tear ran down his face. At least Ochaco was fine, the rest didn't matter.

"... where is-"

"I won't accept him, they are keeping him somewhere else, I may have accepted every stupid medical treaty but important still open minded enough to make the difference between someone who needs to be healed and someone who deserves to be healed"

Now that explained why Katsuki wasn't here.

"... I really ruined everything but I guess it was worth the cost, I don't think I would have been able to forgive myself if she got hurt"

"You expected this to happen didn't you ?"

"He attacked her before the event, when I learnt that she would be against him I knew Katsuki would use this opposite to hurt her"

"Did he now ?! But why didn't she come and told one of the teatchers ?"

"She- ... she probably wanted to prove that she was strong and-" the door of the infirmary opened, I was- "Shoto ?"

"I gave up" stated the teen as he sat next to Izuku.

"... why ? You could have continued and probably win the festival !"

"What would be the point ? I decided to boycott this festival, kind of, you were right to defend Ochaco,. Midnight and Cementos wouldn't move and Katsuki might have enjoyed this for a whole minute before anyone tries to stop him"

Shoto took out his phone and checked a bunch of social network, he was already in the top of the tendencies, well by "he" he meant Endeavor who was being swarmed by questions from the journalists, he smiled, he had never seen the old bastard that angry before.

"... I heard your conversation with your- Endevaor I mean, did you really intend to simply let me win ?"

"Of course, if you were to fight me in a legitimate way I would give evrything I have but if the competition is rigged there is no point" Shoto chuckled and so did Izuku. "But don't you think In not curious, I really want to see what you can do one day"

"Alright, let's do this some day" Izuku rubbed the back of his head "You know ... I just went out to- uh, speak with a friend before the last event, he gave me some help but now I feel like everything I have achieved today has been useless"

"Maybe ... I'm going back with the others, you want to join me ?"

"No, I will stay with Ochaco, have fun ... I guess ?"

"If only, see you later" Shoto left the infirmary.

Recovery girl came back from the other room of the infirmary with a glass of water "Drink up, it will help"

Izuku grabbed the glass and started to drink but he immediately stopped when he realised that what he assumed to be water at first had an acid taste "W-What is that ?!" He asked confused by Recovery Girl's attempt at poisoning him.

"Vitamins ! Depression is probably the worst thing which can happen to a young man like you !"

"I'm not depressed ! And-and what's the link with vitamins ? How is that supposed to help ?"

"Depends if you believe or not that it does help ... She won't be waking up yet, and I do not think that she would appreciate to learn immediately what happened once she does, just go on a walk or go find something to eat"

"Are you throw in me out ?"

"Yes" the old lady stared at Izuku wielding her can in her hand as some sort of anti stress ball ... what was even going on at this point ? In the end it was probably not vitamins in that glass of water. Anyway he had barely opened the door that he found himself face to face with about the whole class 1-A.

"Surprise !" They cheered.

"G-guys but- aren't you supposed to-"

"We all decided to follow Shoto's example" stated Momo leading the class, if only she knew why Shoto really left the stadium as he was about to fight "It's so unfair ! So we wanted to prepare a little surprise and also-" Momo stared at Koji who was holding something covered by someone's uniform.

"Uh ? Oh sorry" he removed the uniform to reveal a small trophy "tadaaaaaaa"

""it's-it's-" Izuku was speechless"

"I made It on my way here with-uh-" Kyoka took over "Let's just say it's a small gift from all of us ... well mostly all of us"

Izuku cried "Thank you ! Really thank you ! You shouldn't have that's too good !"

Hanta had even used someone his tape to make a ruban around the small cup, and Izuku guesses that it was Kirishima who used his quirk to add his name on the cup, he had also written "For the top of the top in 1-A"

Tsuyu moved out from the group "How is Ocha ?"

"Recovery Girl said she was fine, but she needs some rest ... I was about to go out and- ... well now you are here so- W-what should I do ?"

"Tenya left earlier, apparently something important happened, perhaps we should all get back home and rest until tomorrow, it has been a long day and I'm almost sure that if we stay any longer the teatchers are going to put the blame on us"

Izuku stopped smiling "... what's happening now that most of you left the stadium ?"

Momo suddendly seemed akward "W-well ... with you Shoto and Tenya leaving the last event had already been very shortened but if you include me and Fumikage it just keeps getting worse"

"Can we get straight to the point ?"

"A- ... A lot of pro heroes left the stadium during the event, I'm not sure why exactly but- ... for now the teatchers are dealing with the medias and what I'm suggesting is that we should leave the school before we get caught into this mess"

Izuku saw that the other students were exchanging whispers "L-lool just go, don't wait for me, I'll stay here, I have some things to finish first. I will be fine"

Mineta emerged from the group and smirked "Are you sure you don't want to do things to Ochako while-" Usually it would have been one of the girls who would take care of Mineta but this time Denki decided to take care of the situation himself.

"Yehhhhhhhhhhhhh..." he almost collapsed on the ground but Mezo caught him while he was falling.

"Welll ... have a nice afternoon Midoriya" Momo bowed, izuku knew her family was VERY wealthy and he assumed this was a thing with rich people so he tried to do the same ... this felt very akward.

* * *

Three hours later.

* * *

After changing and picking back his belongings from the locker room Izuku asked Recovery Girl if he could stay, he explained or rather tried to explained what Momo reported earlier about the whole situation with the pros and how the last event ended up being a disaster.

"It's- it's not my fault right ?"

"You asked this about seven times now, you should really breath boy ! Everything is fine and if there was a real problem involving you Nedzu would already be here and-" a phone rang.

Izuku and Recovery Girl stared at each others before Chiyo picked it up "Recovery Girl's infirmary yes ? ... oh ! I apologise, I wanted to call you directly but I didn't have your number, evrything is fine ... yes nothing severe, your daughter is resting, I gave her enough to be back on her feet tomorrow ... hum ? Oh uh" Chiyo looked at Izuku and smiled "Yes I know him !" Izuku guessed that she was talking with Ochaco's parent and immediately gestured for Recovery Girl to not attempt something he had no intention to do himself "Yes ... I'll tell him, if you need to ask anything call me again ... yes I'll make sure that she calls you when she wakes up ... have a good night too sir"

"S-so ?"

"Her parents asked if she was okay and if I knew the boy who "saved" her, apparently you are a "boyfriend"-"

"I-I'M NOT !"

"And they also asked me to tell the said "boyfriend" that he had all their respect and gratitude for helping their daughter"

"They ... they did ?"

"You just witnessed the whole conversation" Izuku did witness the whole conversation but he didn't hear it, there was still the probability that it was in fact Nedzu talking with Recovery Girl and that she wa simply repeating a premade scrip ... he needed some rest.

"I should go home now and-" he didn't check his phone since the end of the event, with a shaking hand he took it out from his backpack and saw that he missed about 17 calls "oh no ... I'm dead !" Izuku ran out of the infirmary.

Recovery Girl resisted the urge to laught, the boy reminded her so much of a certain blond boy who used to study at U.A.

* * *

In fact Izuku had missed three calls from his mother and fourteen from All for One, but he received one message asking him to go to the "usual place" which meant the park.

By the time he reached the park it was already about 7 PM, he tried to call his mother but she wasn't responding, he saw Sensei's bench but he wasn't here ...

"Izuku Midoriya" it was Sensei's voice but Izuku didn't know from where it was coming "You managed to get disqualified from the last event when you were on a winning streak, I gave you enough power to win without lifting a single finger, you stupidly decided to help a girl knowing it was, as I just said, a stupid idea, you broke by yourself a national event, and..."

Izuku felt a hand on this shoulder.

"I'm probably the proudest man in the world for having such a wonderful student"

Izuku turned around, Sensei was smiling, he couldn't see but he simply knew it.

"You believed that what you were doing was right and you never stopped, you showed everyone you were stronger than them, both in raw strength and mind ... and you also managed to put the heroes in serious troubles with the medias"

Izuku looked at All for One with a gray and stern face "the last part wasn't necessary"

"I bet you thought I was mad at you, why would I be ? You overcame all my expectations ! Let's go home, your mother is making Katsudon, and no don't worry she isn't-" Izuku and All for One both felt the activation of a quirk, Izuku didn't have the time to react but Sensei did, he didn't identify their assailant but he knew clearly their position

All for One deviated the attack, an explosion quirk, he used the resulting smoke to get away, he couldn't be seen with Izuku but if his protege ended up being in trouble he would definitely intervene.

"I found you ! You piece of shit ! You are going to pay for that !"

When Izuku stood up he felt another attack coming, he could barely see so All for One was helping a lot to orient himself. He did have any doubt, it was Katsuki. He used his speed enhancement quirks to regain his balance and move away from him.

"DON'T MOVE ! SO I CAN BURN YOUR QUIRKLESS FACE !"

izuku knew the law he couldn't use quirks to defend himself, but he was "quirlkless", using his strength enhancement he detached a nearby bench and used it as a weapon to push back Katuski throught the smoke.

After a few seconds the dust cleared "What is wrong with you ?!" Yelled Izuku.

"You have to pay for this ! Because of you and this round face bitch the last event got cancelled ! First you steal my unique place at U.A. then the top of the entrance exam and now you humiliat me in front of all the pros ! I'm going to disfigurement you and trust me after that no one will want you to exist ! And guess what ?! It's just like before, you know what I have here ? No witness"

Izuku chuckled, then he laughed, his laugh was wrong and he knew it, but he didn't care. While Katsuki was staring at him in confusion Izuku simply whispered "Me neither"

Izuku cleared the distance between him and Katsuki in a second, shock absorption combined with strength enhancement turned his fist into a canon ball, he wouldn't like to be Katsuki right now. Surprisingly enough he was still conscious after talking a full blow.

Katsuki didn't seem too surprised, he tried to use an explosion to propel his own fist but it was useless, it just stopped went it encountered Izuku's face.

Izuku grabbed his arm and repeatedly smashed Katsuki's against the ground like a whip, he was taking pleasure doing this, he was ...

He stopped, Katsuki was unconscious ... when Izuku saw what he had done he felt sick, just a moment ago he felt invincible, way about Katsuki, it wasn't wrong but ... for a moment he was just like what he hated the most. Izuku felt a burning sensation in his right hand ... red lightings, circling around it, All for One was active, did he do that unconsciously ?

All for One reappeared in front of him clapping his hands "Well executed ! You could have ended this sooner but your intention was too kill him so this is technically justifiable"

"I- ... I didn't mean to go so far"

"And how far did you intended to ?" Izuku look at All for One then back at Katsuki "We- ... we should call someone and-"

"I already took care of calling an ambulance, I pretended that he was attacked by a villain and I also made sure that there was no CCTV around this place ... in fact I did a long time ago, anyway ... you should probably give back your quirks for now th-"

"The police could ask question if Katsuki decides to testify about what happened, if I'm "quirkless" they can't accuse me ... sorry I completed"

All for One walked next to Izuku "... You can stop now, you aren't going to take his quirk right? "

"Uh ?"

"Your hand"

All for One was still active, Izuku shook his hand as if it was going to help to get rid of it but Sensei grabbed it, izuku felt the quirks being transferred.

"Leave him here, I think he has done enough damage here, how about you tell me evrything about your day at the festival while we walk ?"

* * *

One day later

* * *

"Izuku Midoriya, after the recent incident during the sport festival, you will be suspended for the next two weeks, you won't be attending classes and there is no need to recover your delay as there is an hight probability that you will be switching classes" Izuku didn't expect this when he opened the letter.


	16. Moriarty

**It's currently 11 PM when I'm finishing this chapter and I can't sleep hahaha, this time I'm including all the reviews from chapter 15 since there seems to be a lot of questions :)**

Harleking31 chapter 15

So, new reader. Long story short, I devoured your chapters in one sitting.

I can only say once thing.

MORE! GIVE ME MORE!

Also minor errors here and there, but nobody is perfect. Plus everybody is apparently telling you the same, I didn't want to bang my head against the same wall as the others.

Also also, I hope your anxiety is getting better.

I think that's all. See you next time!

**Talk about being angry, I'm probably sure you thanked yod when you finally found the story with the elements you were looking for ^^ kinda hard when it's filled up with Fem!IzukuXKatsuki at the moment hahaha (NO OFFENCE TO ANY OF THE WRITTERS WHO MIGHT FEEL CONCERNED OR OFFENDED BY THIS YOU ARE ALL GREAT GREAT GREAT !)**

ImGolden chapter 15

I'm beginning to wonder how Stain will fit in and what his views on izuku are

**I haven't thinked about this yet sorry :/**

ImGolden chapter 15

This story touches a lot on discrimination of the quirkless, in ways that I haven't seen in the anime(only watched up to the end of season 3). While I'm pretty sure cenentoss would stop the fight between katsuki and ochaco, the situation it put izuku in was fantastic writing on your part as well as the consequence in the letter. I hope you update soon, I'm on the edge of my seat!

**I was frustrated honestly, when I saw Cementos stop the fight between Izuku and Shoto in the anime I knew it was just some sort of excuse to say "oh look he stopped the fight before Izuku got hurt so he lost"**

**Of course Izuku couldn't win technically and this build up more character but ... it just felt stupid, now from my point of view Celentos is responsible for making Izuku lose when Shoto would have been blasted away by One for All, in fact Izuku would have probably been fine as the ice would have absorbed more energy.**

NotYetAnAuthor chapter 15

this is GREAT. i really want Izuku to go up to Nezu and just show him his quirk and then force him into going back into one of the heroes classes.

**No :)**

zharshoul chapter 15

I could actually see them doing this in cannon. They are absolutely lawful neutral in the MHA and do not care about "good" and "evil" as we know it, only about law and order.

**YES ! **

zombiekins5948 chapter 15

Sue this fucking school. Go to the other one. I hope izuku get revenge

**He will.**

ProjectIceman chapter 15

"I can feel your anger. It gives you focus. It makes you stronger."

"Do it." XDD

But seriously, it does feel like Izuku is turning out like Anakin. And the fact that AfO looks like Darth Vader is not lost on me lol

I support an anti-hero role if Izuku goes that route. The agenda most of these heroes are throwing is disgusting to me.

**Palpatine being Present Mic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(CRINGEEEEEEE)**

LewtonSpoons chapter 15

Love this story so far if you could kindly post the next chapter now so I don't have to wait I'd appreciate it

**if I was eventually paid to writte perhaps I would :) but I don't want nor need to so you will have to wait about a week or more ^^**

NyaNyaKittyFace chapter 15

Ok this chapter gave us a DEEP look into the darker side of hero society and the mentality of it. I'm honestly surprised. I did not think that things would go this way. I wish we could have seen the conversation Nezu had with the other hero's in regards to how to handle Izuku. I'm betting many were pushing for a harsher punishment with this was as far as Nezu was willing to allow. I'm also curious as to how much of Endeavor's influence was involved? I REALLY want to know what All Might thoughts of the situation.

Though why DIDN'T Midnight nor Cementos stop the fight? You'd think that as teachers they'd know about Bakugou's temper and attitude. This is a fight being broadcast to all of Japan Mx yet they just let a teenage brutally beat someone in front of thousands!

OH! And then there was the fact that Aizawa erased Izuku's quirk. I doubt he can sense when he succeeds or fails, but that does bring up the question was he aiming at Izuku or did he mean to erase Bakugou's? If Izuku then why?

I love that all the other students quit the tournament. It's a good way of saying they won't stand for society's bullshit anymore.

It was SO SATISFYING to see Bakugou get the SHIT STOMPED out of him in that...I wouldn't call it a fight...beating(?)...massacre implies a form of resistance. Slaughter. It was a slaughter. A WELL DESERVED one. Not I'm not saying Izuku should have killed him. Despite how much I absolutely loath him, I don't think Bakugou deserves to die. Endeavor in the other hand, I'd CHEER if someone spills his blood.

I am worried about Izuku's mental state though. He would have killed Bakugou if he had t snapped out of it.

Is Izuku the only one suspended out is Bakugou being punished as well? I can't imagine Recovery Girl not pushing for it, Norma only that I'd be surprised if she didn't inform Nezu of what Bakugou did before the match. I can't see Nezu choosing not to deliver his own punishment.

Oh also the internships will be happening soon. Will Izuku he excluded from that? If so, I wonder how he'll be there to save Ida.

Wow this is long an I didn't even go over everything I wanted to say!

It's alright, It's okay, it's alright, it's okay~  
You're not a demon, there's a reason~  
You behaved in that way~  
It's alright, it's okay, it's alright, it's okay~  
And I believe, yes I believe that you will see a better day~  
It's alright~  
Ooh, it's okay~  
Ooh, it's alright~  
Ooh~  
-"It's Alright" by Mother Mother

**Oh ! Now that you mention it ! I was looking for the term "internship" EVERYWHERE ! But I couldn't manage to find it, so it has been replaced by what I could find on the wiki being "Work-Place training" or something similar, it was weird.**

**Katsuki will get a punishment later, and so will the other students but for now the staff has to deal with the outside world.**

**Also they didn't stop the fight because Katsuki has a secret quirk called "I'm a villain-herotobewhichwaspreviouslyabullyofthemaincharacter" which renders anyone near him unable to act when he is being violent to someone ... excepted the main character of course (cringe intensifies)**

**Shout out to RushAlias for providing me about 1500 words of interview between one of his OC and a bunch of pro heroes !**

Scarease chapter 15

Why is he getting punished for defending Gravit girl ?I would thought ones getting punished would have been the referees for not stepping into fight that was getting to violent .  
As Nezu I would look at Cemento and Midnight with anger nor actions not of hero ,teacher or a moral referee .You have shamed the school and yourselves with such actions .2 more acts like that or mess ups and you will be fired or ableist suspended to reflect on your actions .

**Check above ^^**

StickyFingaz chapter 15

This is amazing, I'm really looking forward to the next chapter... I'm still a lil confused about why Midoriya doesn't have a minor quirk that can't be detected, just in case yk? Still the plots amazing and i can't wait for more

**All for One is already undetectable ... what else do you want ?**

Fallout-Man101 chapter 15

Something tells me AFO and Inko are going to flip when they learn about Izuku's suspension from U.A. I personally am hoping for a scene where Inko goes and demands a reason as to why Izuku deserves suspension while Katsuki gets of scott free or maybe AFO giving Midnight a phone call as Izuku's 'father'. (after all she probably wouldn't have ever heard his voice and wouldn't recognize him)

Otherwise the chapter has been good and I am glad Izuku is slowly starting to accept his quirk and I am glad he is using them for the right reasons. I am seriously wanting to see the faculty meet next chapter to get their reasoning for the suspension as they aren't idiots (at least not all of them) and I am genuinely wondering why they have went along with this as I don't see them protecting Katsuki's behavior under normal circumstances.

Maybe they see Izuku's lack of a quirk as a liability that will get him killed and are trying to dissuade him to protect him from getting hurt? or maybe It's that Midnight's desperately trying to salvage her dignity by throwing the quirkless kid under the bus to avoid criticism that she should have stepped in sooner, who knows?

The grammer of the chapter has indeed improved from the last one although their are still spots here and there forgive me if I seemed stuck up about the last chapter I didn't mean to seem that way my only interest as a commenter has been to support you and help you improve.

**It's okay ^^ you just broke my pride.**

MorningGale chapter 1

I love a story that makes you want the good guy to turn bad, and be almost completely justified in doing so. Struggling to not be bad in a world that's trying to make you the villain.

**Aren't we all like that ?**

Necrogod chapter 15

Thanks for the chapter!

**No u.**

OnThotPatrol chapter 15

interesting hes moving to a different class

**It hasn't happened yet !**

Legomasterlord chapter 15

Me when Izuku saves Ochaco from Katsu-dick: FUCK YEAH! IZUKU IS DOING SOMETHING RIGHT!

Me when Midnight is being a bitch to Izuku and removed him from the last event: FUCK YOU MIDNIGHT! He did something right!  
Izuku from my story: I can justify that. I would do the same if I were in his place, though Inwould probably get him off of her, maybe give her a Quirk before anyone could see my interference.

Me when Izuku gets his letter from UA: ...  
Izuku from my story: Um... Boss?  
Me: I'm about to lose my top.  
Izuku: Boss, just take a deep breath, and then go to the Dream Chamber and do what you think is fit.  
Me: Thanks Izuku. I'm probably about to make about 100 realities, all of which Bakugo dies in by either me, Izuku, or Ochaco. I'm pissed at UA and I think I might explode soon. :)  
Izuku: Fuc-

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

Shallot: Haha, he's pissed!

**I always love to get your reviews, it helps me to see what reaction most of my readers get ^^**

Mr ChubbySnorlax619 chapter 15

Man, they are just pushing Izuku. I can not wait when he really shows his true power. Ultimately whatever path Izuku chooses I know he'll be justified in doing. Whether it's a hero, villain or something in between. Can't wait for more, keep up the great work.

**Izuku will be using All for One sooner than you think :) spoiler ahead at the end of this chapter.**

JohnnyHandsome chapter 15

Izuku slowly realizing the hero world isn't what he thinks it is, Building up to the point where Izuku is going to be a Anti-Hero is going to be exciting

**Calm down my friend ! You don't become a anti hero just like that.**

One for Inspiration chapter 15

Wow talk about a let down at the end. From what I gathered when izuku made his speech at the beginning he thought every pro hero took it all to heart. Now all but two of the UA staff are going to support him. Even then their power base is shrinking. The principal and Recovery Girl.

**Could be worse.**

Nagisa Tr chapter 15

Why doesnt he follow in his fathers footsteps.

It would be so easy to annihilate everyone with the 9th generation overpowered quirks he can steal.

All Might or even Mirio with one for all couldnt stop him.

he would just need Overhaul and eris quirks to end them both.

**It hasn't been genetically proved ! (Yet)**

zukuzuki chapter 15

comme tu est français je préfère parler fr bref:Trés bon chapitre mais ne soit pas biase dans te ecrit psk meme si ces un AU et que les perso sont OOC ne transforme pas la fic en un "tout le monde le deteste sans raison" montre les raison pourquoi tant de haine envers les Quirkless parce que sinon on pourra resume ta fic en 4 mots "Society bad,Izuku good" tu peut utiliser la théorie "Quirk Singularity" pour explique leur haine par exemple brf TRES BON CHAPITRE MAIS NE SOIT PAS BIAISÉ

**Tkt je suis pas "biaisé" ^^ juste frustré et apeuré pour X et X raisons mais tout va bien je me laisse aller :)**

LitchKing chapter 15

I call bullshit. It should be Katsuki who recieves that letter, not Izuku

**Hold by beer.**

Anon chapter 15

Incredible! So many writers in this fandom follow the same song and dance plot line when it comes to stuff like the sports festival, but you completely and utterly mangled it with zero hesitation! Izuku taking initiative, finally no longer content to just take it (for better or worse) is incredibly gratifying, and despite him being so strong now you're still creating these intense stakes of Izuku's bleeding heart (and those that it inspires) conflicting with the institution of heroism (and the monsters they make). I've got no clue where this is gunna go and I mean that in the best way possible.

**I don't have any either, I mostly writte what's coming up into my mind and what I would REALLY want to see as some sort of experiment.**

RushAlias chapter 15

damn. This is like Peter Parker levels of bad luck. Oh yeah. Flare and Gregar are gonna definitely have fun brutalizing several of them because of this.  
I expected as much. The quirks weren't out right visible and while we didn't get a grand finale for the tournament this technically counts as one so I'm all game.

I'm curious as to how the hero killer arc might go because due to how the plot looks I can assume Izuku might agree with Stain's ideals to an extent now but he may still be opposed to killing.

At the very least the idea of using All for One as a substitute for killing might actually be better. If he strips them of there power then they lose their ability to be a hero without technically being maimed or killed.

Stain gets rid of false heroes while Izuku starts to build up his quirk supply. However the long term effect is that as the heroes fall then the villains rise, in which case Izuku might also need to strip away there powers as well...at least the more dangerous villains. Gentle Criminal might get a pass but some others like Muscular should definitely be de quirked

**Yup, I'm not sure yet how the whole hero killer arc is going to get introduced so I'm delaying the schedule by dealing with (spoiler) first hahaha.**

* * *

"I admit I really hoped you would beat him up during the festival but I guess it was way more satisfying than being restricted to simply pushing him out of bounds"

"Y-yeah I guess ... S-Sensei what happened in the end ? Nobody told me how the festival really ended "

"I admit even I lost track of the situation, I understood that some contestants weren't present and that half of the fights had been cancelled, at this point Bakugo should have been the winner but he only fought once and let's just say that the result of his only fight was unclear"

"I don't understand ... Ochaco los-" on second thought she didn't, Katsuki didn't bring her out of bounds and neither did Ochaco, Izuku clearly interrupted the fight "oh ... that's why, I'm in serious trouble"

"... I could always help" Offered All for One.

"H-help ? But how ?"

"Well if you really are in trouble with the school I could always have a small "discussion" with the director ... yes, I will offer my help to your mother-"

"W-WAI-WAIT IT'S FINE ! I-I mean, surely I can do this on my own !" Sensei laughed out loud.

"Don't worry I won't kill anyone ... tell me Izuku, your father is working overseas right ?"

"...yes ?"

"And he never called you or your mother since you were young"

"... yes"

"That's the perfect cover then ! If U.A. ever ask for a "legal" representative I can be your"

Izuku stared blankly at All for One "Y-you ... Sensei I-" he sighed "Why do you have to be so akward ?"

"Akward ? I'm very serious, I do not want to say anything bad about your mother but I'm almost certain she has never participated to a parent teatcher meeting or any kind of similar event" All for One didn't need to ask if this was true or not, he felt Izuku's blood pressure changing for a second.

"... Fine, you will have to deal with my mother but you can be my "fake" dad if you want"

"Much pleased"

* * *

Izuku and All for One reached the household around 8 PM, Inko wasn't furious nor scared but she was still slightly frustrated, still Izuku earned a hug for his performance and for being him.

As soon as he entered he smelled the katsudon, judging by how strong to odour was her mother had finished to cook about twenty minutes ago and the table was all ready for them.

They spent their time discussing about what happened during the festival and making fun of some pros, mostly about their costume or a catchphrase. Of course Izuku and All for One avoided at all cost the subject of Katsuki, in fact none of them knew that Inko had already been contacted by Mitsuki after she learnt that her son was retrieved in the middle of nowhere by an ambulance, apparently a "villain" savagely attacked him.

Inko didn't really care about Katsuki, however Mitsuki was still hurt so the situation was different. It was Katsuki's fault after all, Inko had discovered what truly happened when she saw Izuku coming back, he probably didn't get all this dust on his regular clothes during the sport festival.

"-And then he would scream Excelsior ! This man was a true wizard in his time-"

Someone knocked at the door interrupting All for One, everyone at the table exchanged glances before Izuku decided to stand up and walk at the door.

When he opened no one was here but a letter had been dropped on the ground, there was U.A.'s seal on it and something solid inside ... another hologram ?

Izuku went back in the kitchen and placed the letter at the center of the table.

"... You aren't opening it ? I mean, we could leave it here and say that we never found it" proposed Inko trying to defuse the situation.

"I just picked it up and whoever dropped it must have been watching "

"Well, then open it"

Izuku opened the letter, just like the first one U.A. had used some sort of super glue, he tried to avoid completely breaking it but the hologram projector inside dropped on the table and switched on.

Unlike the first one there was no hologram, simply the voice of the principal himself speaking.

"Izuku Midoriya, after the recent incident during the sport festival, you will be suspended for the next two weeks, you won't be attending classes and there is no need to recover your delay as there is an hight probability that you will be switching classes" Izuku didn't expect this when he opened the letter.

...

"I'm going to murder someone" started All for One.

"Wait it's not finished listen" indeed the projector was still playing audio.

"I insisted with other members of the staff to give you a fair trial, what I said before isn't really confirmed, but you are definitely suspended at the moment. When it comes to switching classes I can't do anything, the teatchers have to decided together. You will have to go to U.A. in a week at 7 PM, we will be holding a disciplinary council, until I remind you that you do not have the right ro be present at U.A., you are not allowed to wear the uniform and not allowed to follow any classes even via the help of another student ... As a principal I am restrained but as a friend if I may say I want to let you know that what you did wasn't wrong from my point of view"

The message ended here.

"I'm ... I'm not expelled that's a good point right ?"

Both Inko and All for One didn't react "'Izuku, sweet hearth ... it's- ... it's bad, very bad ... This isn't going to end up on a good way and even if you can stay at U.A. AND stay in the hero course this will be on your profile and ... and-" Inko started sobbing.

All for One raised his head and after a moment he completed her "No agency will recruit you, the government, the medias ... it's like being marked for life"

"Oh ... what should I do ? I can't reject the fault on Katsuki"

"No no, it will just make things worse, at this point you can only let things happen ... unless ... you are still minor, a relative from your family has to be present in a way or another during this "council" I could help"

"You just said "present" and it's not like you can just step inside U.A."

"I have a "tool" as some police officers may say"

"... a tool ?"

All for One sighed "A phone if you prefer ... I regret being old"

Inko and Izuku were staring at their guest, Inko was utterly confused and Izuku considered simply bringing his mother and do something normally for once.

* * *

Around the same time, Nedzu's office

* * *

"They can't do that !" Toshinori in his skeleton form stood up in front of Nedzu lost in his thoughts.

"But they have all the rights to do so, and they intend to win this "trial" ... the medias didn't go easy on them, Midnight and Cementos are invited to a talk show in a few days. I told them to deny of course but they replied- well Midnight replied that "As professional and hight ranked heroes" they know prefer how to deal with their image"

"That's stupid, even I have a few managers to keep an eye out for this side of the job ... what about Aizawa ?"

"He will be here soon, I called him"

"I asked if he-"

"He wanted to expel the boy on his first day, he didn't even want to let him go during the entrance exam ... I just want to be clear with him, if Aizawa is going to be present at the council then-"

The door swung open revealing Aizawa still wearing his goggles "Sorry I'm late, something happened near the school and I was called to scout, I had to get information before coming here"

"What happened ? It wasn't a villain attack or else the medias would already be present" deduced Toshinori.

"A student was attacked"

Nedzu raised his head and looked at Aizawa "Who ? Not Izuku right ?"

"I thought it would be him too but no, it was Katsuki Bakugo"

"Katsuki ?!" They both asked surprised.

"Is he alright ?" Asked All Might.

"He was brought to the closest hospital, he is unconscious for now but he is "fine" it could have been worse, apparently whoever attacked him didn't plan to kill him, if I'm correct he was ambushed in a park and he tried to defend himself, there is a lot of damage mostly explosions he probably used his quirk"

Nedzu crossed his arms "the medias must not know anything about this, we don't need to start a social war ... make sure Katsuki doesn't yell too much about it when he wakes up, Toshinori, you should call your friend Naomasa"

"On it" All Might was already texting.

"Anyway ... did you find the villain ?"

"For some reason no, believe it or not but this one place in the city is a dead angle"

"No CCTV ? No one passing by ?"

"Half of the shops are closed and I wonder if the trash are picked up at least once a month ... it's not even close from his house why would he go here ? It just doesn't make sense at this point and I do not want to spend my nights seeking deeper into this mess. Forget it, what about Midoriya ?"

"The others didn't tell you anything ?"

"I left at the same time most pros did, I tried to catch some of my students for a severe correction but they all left before I could do anything"

"I guess you do not consider that what Midoriya did was-"

"No he was right, technically, but my job is to keep my student out of troubles, so if they get caught I'm the one supposed to make sure that they do not try again" Aizawa fell into the sofa as if he just had a really long day behind him.

"Izuku might be expelled if you can't convince your colleagues" Nedzu made Aizawa stand straight up.

"... Really ?"

* * *

One day later, SAKURA TV's studios

* * *

"Good Morning World and welcome to everyone's 5th favourite hero talk show. I'm your hostess Flare Dragun and joining us today are two of the teachers of U.A. the most prestigious hero academy in the world...depending on who you ask. Well without further let's welcome the 18+ heroine, Midnight and the man who any construction company would want, Cementoss." There was a mixture of applause and boos from the live studio audience as the two heroes were introduced but either Flare didn't notice or didn't care. Midnight and Cementoss however frowned briefly before plastering a fake smile on their faces.

"Thank you so much for having us Ms. Dragun." Midnight answered.

"Please call me Flare. Dragun is much to formal especially for this." The hostess answered.

"So anyway...let's get into the meat and potatoes of this." She told them. "The U.A. sports festival tell me about it." She asked them.

"Um well what exactly do you want to know?" Cementoss asked.

"Well what are your thoughts on the whole shebang." Flare told them.

"Well it went by very well for the first 2 events but coming down to the end we had a few 'hiccups' during the mini tournament." Midnight answered.

"I know I was a little disappointed too but I will admit it was nice to see that U.A. has so many promising young heroes." Flare added.

"Well we except only the best." Cementoss added.

"I know I mean the quirkless underdog was the talk everywhere. I'll tell you right now he's definitely gonna be a fan favourite when the time comes." Flare told them. She could see the quick change in the expressions on their faces. Smirking she decided to add some more fuel to the fire just to see how big a blade she could get.

"Ah yes Izuku Midoriya. The boy with no quirk who overcame all odds and made it into U.A. and then went 'Plus Ultra' and dominated the sports festival for the most part. I'll tell you right now there are many people out there right now who are outright inspired by him for over coming all the odds and not just the quirkless but also the ones without any flashy quirk." She told them, "it was unfortunate though that he got disqualified, but I suppose that is to be expected, can't have heroes who break the rules running around so I'll admit, it was necessary that he be disciplined right there for his actions."

"I'm glad that you agree with our..." "I wasn't finished." She interrupted the heroes, her tone losing the friendly edge it previously had.

"Izuku Midoriya was able to make it on to the field and interrupt a rather brutal fight between two of it students Ochaco Uraraka and Katsuki Bakugo. Right after he interrupted the fight he was in cases in several pillars of concrete by Mr. Cementoss here in less than 10 seconds. Now I know that U.A. does things a little differently compared to other schools and the students especially those in class 1-A are exceptional individuals but I went to several professional doctors and they themselves claimed that if Izuku didn't stop the fight then Ochaco Uraraka would have suffered injuries that would have been permanently damaging to her. So tell me why did neither of you stop the fight before it escalated to that extreme. Why did a young boy have to do it when the pros couldn't? Are you trying the simulate the dangers of hero work by allowing them to suffer the same brutal beatings you all take? Or were you under the impression that her injuries were not so severe, in that case shouldn't you all be more medically trained so you could assess those situations more accurately." Flare inquired. All eyes were focused on the two heroes who struggling to find a plausible a response. Flare herself wanted to see how they got out of this one. She knew better than anyone how influential the media was but she was no fool, she was well aware of how heroes needed to save face and could lie, exaggerate and omit details.

"I have no idea who's professional opinion you got but I assure that our own medical staff assured us that the damage was not so severe." Lies. The professional the hostess had talked to was Recovery girl herself. Nezu ever the sly chimera had specifically booked the heroes for her to put through the wringer.

"Very well, I'll trust that given how top notch U.A. is that the staff can assess and handle those types if injuries." Flare responded.

"On the next question. What about Katsuki Bakugo? What do you have to say about his actions?" She asked... "I heard that he was attacked by a villain yesterday. It's a real shame but I suppose it's to be expected." Flare answered unapologetically.

"Excuse me." Hook

"Our student was attacked by a villain just yesterday." Line

"How can you say something so insensitive." And Sinker.

"Pardon my rudeness but that wasn't insensitivity." Flare told them." You're student almost brutalized a young girl who is also a student. Even if you say that it's to help show them just how brutal the world of heroics really is...there are individuals who would think his actions to be more villainous than heroic." Flare answered. "Why the whole idea of the tournament could be seen as a villainous exercise than a heroic one. Heroes should only use their powers when absolutely necessary and must he held accountable as such for each and every injury. A tournament to demonstrate that should be structured around the idea of only incapacitating the opponent or getting then out of bounds and should penalize them for every injury they cause there opponent. No doubt he had a firm grasp of his powers as he so clearly demonstrated." The girl singled to one of her colleague who brough up a clip from the fight. "That kid was not fighting to throw her out of bounds he was fighting to hurt her and you two just stood by and did nothing." She told them.

"And you know what...that might very well be the reason he got attacked." She told them as she made another signal. The image of the hero killer appeared onscreen. "I'm sure you know who this is or at the very least have an idea. But for those who don't this is the Hero killer Stain." She told them. "Stain is a serial killer who has been targeting heroes who aren't exactly the ideal kind. The ones who he deems are false heroes or pretenders. Some wound up dead, some injured. We've interviewed some of the survivors to try and figure out what his idea on an ideal is...that kid doesn't fit it." She told them. "On top of that...Stain has developed a following of sorts, so while Stain himself may not have targeted the kid then maybe someone who follows his ideals did in which case they decided to teach the kid a lesson...or at least that's my theory." She told them as she rocked back in her seat. And checkmate.

Midnight was about to respond when the director told them to wrap it up. Flare didn't even take notice of the heroes she quickly gave the viewers her closing remarks.

"One last thing. A wise man once said that the greatest hero stories all start when there legs just move on their own. When saving somebody is just a basic instinct. I think that wise man was right." She didn't know if Izuku was watching but she'd hope if he did that the little quote would make him feel better especially if the info she got from her sources were true.

When the director motioned that the camera were off, Flare prepared herself for the fury of the heroes right next to her. It was as expected. Midnight and Cementoss were furious and often criticized her own work and position. She'd heard all before. "The press interfering in the matter where they shouldn't be and only cause trouble for the heroes." Same story different delivery every time.

"Are you done?" Flare asked the heroes with a bored expression. She knew very well what the assumptions they made on her were but she didn't care. She would meddle either way after all that's what heroes do.

"You know a lot of the times heroes often say that the press is just looming for the next biggest scoop." The hostess told them. "And I'll admit most of us are..but I'm aiming for something a little bigger than just the next scoop. I'm aiming to ensure that the criminals pay." She told them.

"If really care so much then you should let us do our jobs." The heroine told her. Flare merely chuckled a bit.

"Let me rephrase that. I'm interest in making the 'white collared' criminals pay." She told them. "The criminals who ruin people's lives through...legal means. The world who hide amongst the sheep, the demons who look like Angels...and the villains who hide behind the mask of heroes." She articulate the last part very clearly.

"I'm gonna interview the parents of some of the children later." She told, no warned them. " I'm curious as to what I may hear from them." She told them.

"Are you threatening us?" Cementoss growled.

"Threat...why would I do that. I need to verify what the parents think of the whole situation so I can ensure the parents of future students whether they apply to U.A. or not. A lot of people are asking because now there worried for there own children and whether they should send them to U.A. or send them elsewhere. Most of them seem to only stay because All might and Best Jeanist went there and All might is also teaching but eventually those parents faith will wane and then not even All might will be able to save you."

* * *

Izuku had been asked by both Inko and All for One to avoid getting out and to avoid watching the TV or check any kind of social network.

First because he might encounter a journalist or someone else who asks too much questions and second because it might drag down his moral.

So at the moment he was stuck in his room, Ochaco tried to call him but he didn't answer, Nedzu had been clear, he couldn't have any contact with his classmates as long as it was related to the sport festival of the hero course.

The missed calls didn't help, Ochaco texted ... A LOT.

"I heard about what happened at the sport festival, I'm fine thanks to you, are you alright ?"

No response

"According to Kirishima Katsuki was attacked yesterday ! That's terrible. When are you coming today ? Are you late ? Should I tell Aizawa ?"

No response ... izuku didn't understand how she could still have any pity for this guy.

"Aizawa told us why you weren't present today, I'm so sorry, I understand now why you aren't responding, but I'm sure you read everything anyway, we are all with you"

Everyone excepted Katsuki of course, Izuku didn't know what happened to him, he didn't dare ask Ochaco of course, he wasn't supposed to know Katsuki had been attacked after all ... at least until she told him.

Still he was tempted ... he just had one question ... one question wouldn't hurt right ? So he typed.

* * *

Ochaco was stuck on her phone, she was bored, Izuku wasn't answering and all her classmates didn't have to mood to do anything after Aizawa informed them of the events following the sport festival.

Suddendly her phone vibrated, she just received a message from Izuku.

He was asking "What exactly did Aizawa told you ?"

She immediately started answering, she remembered evrything ...

* * *

_Two days ago_

* * *

_Ochaco had been waiting for Izuku until Aizawa showed up, Izuku had never been late since the first day of the year, and he wasn't answering either, something was wrong._

_"Alright, first as you can see I do not have bandages anymore, this doesn't mean I am healed and you can overstep your boundaries a bit more than before ... second we have the results of the sport festival, right when it was finished we received offers from various pro heroes" _

_He took out a remote from a drawer and pressed a button, a screen appeared, it was displaying the names of various students in the class along with a number next to them._

_"This numbers represent the amount of offers each of you received" __Momo raised her hand "Yes ?"_

_"Sensei, I do not understand, what are this offers ?"_

_"Oh ... well for the next few weeks you will be getting "work-place experiences" after the sport festival pro heroes and agency owners spot the most talented and offer them a chance to be on the field. If you do not see your name on the board then do not worry, I have plenty of offers to give you all"_

_Katsuki was at the top with 1437 offers, Shoto was right behind but with only 1289, Ochaco heard him mumbling something about his father, he didn't look happy._

_Ochaco had only 345 but it was already a lot, only Katsuki and Shoto really came out of the pot ... but Izuku wasn't even on the list, she was about to ask for him when someone else interrupted Aizawa._

_"Sir, are those results proportional to our position in the sport festival ?" Asked Denki unsure._

_"I admit it's a but different compared to last year. I shall remind you all that most of you didn't even fight during the last event and contributed to it's cancellation" He glared at some student, he would have liked to punish them but Nedzu wouldn't appreciate "In fact you asked this at the right time, I just remembered" of course he didn't forget "I have another announcement to make. For the next week Izuku Midoriya won't be present"_

_As Aizawa finished his sentence he was already shutting off the screen and taking out a bunch of paper sheets._

_"W-wait why ?" As a class president Momo needed to know why, obviously Izuku wasn't seek, what kind of teatcher would casually tell a whole class that one of their comrade won't be present for the next week ?_

_"He is suspended, today we will be-"_

_"WHAT ?" Yelled the whole class earning a sigh from Aizawa._

_"As if it wasn't obvious, can we get back to our program now ?"_

_"Sensei you cannot just tell us Izuku is suspended without explaining why !" Protested Kirishima._

_"He interrupted a fight and attacked one of the contestant are we done ?" Obviously no one would let him work until he clearly give an answer "Fine ... I'm not giving names but various teatchers started a disciplinary council in order to suspend Izuku and have him moved into general education, so until then he is not allowed to be present and he won't receive any offer either"_

_"That's unf-"_

_"We aren't here to discuss whether or not it's fair, if you have something to say go tell the principal I do not want to be held responsible"_

* * *

Present time

* * *

She only learnt about Katsuki later that day when his mother contacted Kirishima so he could help Katsuki to recover from his absence. Ochaco sent the whole explanation to Izuku, after a minute he was typing again.

"I'm sorry, the principal told me I wasn't allowed to communicate with other students to follow what happen during classes, I won't be answering until the council is passed but you can still text to me I read everything ^^"

Ochaco chuckled, the smiley at the end was simply too cute.

"Great ! I'm sure Aizawa sensei was just trying to look neutral but that in reality he is supporting you, perhaps he didn't wanted to talk about this right now. I don't know how you feel about Katsuki, honestly I would say he deserves what happened to him."

* * *

Izuku smiled lightly, if some entity was tempting him to enjoy Katsuki's pain then he was definitely weak willed to resist ... he didn't care that much. He wasn't naturally a bad person so he guess it was okay, according to Sensei ghost exist ... weird.

Anyway ... he won't get any offer ? And by the time the council is done it's not like Aizawa will give him any ... great, he will spend two weeks without doing anything if he even manages to stay in the heroic course.

* * *

Ariumu hospital

* * *

Naomasa had been called by Aizawa the last night, he was supposed to interrogate one of All Might's student, also the symbol of peace was supposed to come along to "ease" the discussion.

Toshinori was already waiting in front of the door, he could hear people yelling inside.

"What's happening ?" He immediately asked as he approached from the door.

"Mother-Son discussion ... about food ? In fact they keep changing subject and putting the blame on the other"

"Please tell me he isn't ways like this"

All Might sighed "That's his temper ... any news ?"

"Aizawa was right, the park has been cleaned but at least five years prior to this event however I do not know if this is linked to our case, it wouldn't make any sense-"

The door swung open, Naomasa barely dodged it.

"Oh I'm so sorry sir, are you alright ?"

"Y-yes, thank you, I am detective Naomasa" he showed up his badge "I need to speak with your son in order to find who did this to him"

"Oh, of course, I'll be right back I have to find some coffin or else I'm about to have a mental breakdown" Mitsuki went downstairs leaving All Might and Naomasa.

They entered the room, Katsuki was awake and he didn't seem to be exhausted or weakened despite the massive bandage over his face, Toshinori couldn't tell if it was inflicted by Izuku or the villain.

"Good morning Katsuki, I am detective Naomasa, and this is Toshinori Yagi, he is a representative for U.A. I have a few questions to ask you"

Katsuki mumbled something they couldn't hear "Make it quick" he just answered.

The detective and All Might grabbed a pair of chair and sat in front of Katsuki's bed, Naomasa took out a pencil and a notebook just in case.

"Fine, first I would like to know what you were doing in this park at such an hour, your house is pretty far away from this place"

"Why do you want to know that ? It's not your fricking business"

"You will have to collaborate with us, we have to find out who attacked you"

"It was this f***ing Deku !" Katsuki yelled back tapping his fist against the hospital bed.

"Deku ?" Naomasa stared at Toshinori who seemed confused.

"Deku deku m.. oh yes ! But-but it's ... Midoryia ?" All Might looked at Naomasa, expecting to know if Katsuki was lying or not but the detective was now taping his pencil against his notebook.

"You are saying that one of your classmates attacked you in the middle of the night ?" Naomasa knew who was Izuku Midoriya, he had been watching the sport festival with some of his colleagues as if it was some sort of national event so he witnessed the incident.

"I JUST TOLD YOU IT WAS HIM !" Katsuki seemed out of breath.

The detective stood up and gestured for Toshinori to do the same "We will stop here, sorry for disturbing you" he quickly left the room it seemed like the boy wanted to say something else but anything could anger him so Naomasa didn't want to push this interrogation further.

"So ? It can't be true right ?" All might asked impatiently.

"My quirk tells me he is lying clearly, but not everything is false" in fact Naomasa's quirk didn't "talk" but with all those years he ended up conceiving about four different kind of reactions.

Truth, Lie, Half truth/lie and finally Convinced.

He couldn't tell whether or not Katsuki was convinced, usually the feelings is distinguishable despite how close it is, it's like drinking water from two different places, almost the same taste yet different.

"So Izuku didn't attack him ? ... Naomasa I'm supposed to report evrything back to Nedzu, what am I going to say ?"

"Nothing for now ... I ... yes perhaps I should go and interrogate Izuku too, perhaps he will know why Katsuki mentioned him, do you know where he lives ?" Toshinori nodded and took out his phone.

"I'm calling Nedzu"

* * *

Two hours later

* * *

Izuku decided to draw a bit, he considered to redesign his costume to make it adaptable to most kind of quirk, in the future he might want to avoid getting it destroyed over and over again, then he received a phone call from Sensei.

"Izuku Midoriya, yes ?"

_"Ah ! I was wondering if you were still sleeping"_

"It's 2 PM"

_"Oh ... my mistake I was checking the EU clock ... or perhaps it's the- nevermind, I think I found an alternative if you do not get your offer-"_

"W-wait h-how are you even aware about this ?"

_"You never read the program of your school nor the journals ? It doesn't matter, do you have five minutes ? You should probably take a pen and a book too ... oh and avoid takling about this to your mother I don't want to scare her-"_

"Does it mean it is illegal ?"

_"It is, highly indeed, but I'm sure you are interested anyway"_

"No" Izuku expected All for One to keep trying to convince him ... "Alright fine go on"

_"Excellent ! You do know who is Sir Nighteye right ?"_

"Yes he used to be All Might's former sidekick-"

_"And the one who brought him to me five years ago" _Izuku's breath rhythm had changed and All for One felt it, he was going too far of the subject _"Nevermind, I have heard that a lot of things are happening in his sector, a Yakuza clan is back in business and they are developing some sort of drug, I have my sources Izuku and ... and I think they are using someone to make it, or rather their quirk"_

Izuku looked at his phone, he had to check if it was indeed All for one calling, at this point it made no sense, why would Sensei tell him this ? Unless- "You are interested by this person's quirk right ?"

_"... how did you come to this conclusion ?"_

"I'm probably the person you trust the most, when you want something you are ready to do anything to get it, especially when it comes to a quirk, so you are interested by this quirk ... I do not know why but it sounds really important, and also-"

_"I'm not asking you anything, I just suggested that this area was very active and that perhaps you might witness a lot of fights as you like to-"_

"Sensei, why do you need that quirk ?"

...

_"I-" _At the same time the door of Izuku's bedroom opened.

"Sweetheart ? There are people at the door, they are from the police, it's about Katsuki" Inko and Izuku exanched a nod.

"I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to-"

_"I heard, forget about this if are not interested" _Sensei hung up, Izuku stared at his phone and sighed, now the police was here to ask questions about Bakugo, perhaps Mitsuki told them that they were "best friends" or something ... ignorant fool.

Izuku go out of his room and walked to the kitchen, there he found his mother offering coffin to two man, one he recognised from the U.S.J. and the other was- Izuku froze.

"A-a-" he brought his hands to his mouth.

The others stared at him, finally the detective asked "Are you alright ? Is something wrong ?"

Izuku put down his hands "S-sorry, dust probably, I recall we met after the U.S.J. even if it was short"

"Yes we did, I'm detective Naomasa and this is Tohsinori Yagi, he is a representative from U.A." At the same time he accepted a cup of coffee.

All Might took the lead "Are you aware about what happened to Katsuki last night ?"

"Y-yes ... Ochaco Uraraka, one of my classmates told me" Izuku had this same sensation, the detective quirks kept triggering like some sort of seismograph.

The detective spoke again "We need to ask you a few questions, we talked to Katsuki earlier this morning and he said you attacked him yesterday, and that makes you a suspect no offence"


	17. Questionable ethics

**Hey guys ! Griffin here !**

**A lot of you complained about the reviews it's either :**

**-Hey ! You didn't answer MY review **

**Or**

**-To much reviews 3/4 of the chapter are reviews **

**Alright alright, your doctor is listening, so here is the solution, no more reviews at the beginning of a chapter, but you guys can send me private messages and I'll answer ... as long as it's not to send me dropbox links of you "without trousers as the doctor asked" sorry if the guy who sent me that is reading but well ...**

**Weirdness has it's limits with me.**

**Also I checked this chapter about three times, if there are still mistakes I don't give a F (well yes I do) but you don't have to make reviews about this (well yes you can ... and do)**

**Have nice chapter !**

**(Thank again to RushAlias for making the first part of the chapter ! It's great to be able to make a collab with you !)**

**...**

**...**

**Delaying schedule :D**

* * *

Nezu sipped his tea very slowly. The sadistic part of him was really enjoying how uncomfortable some of the other heroes were. He did warn them about talking to the press but they didn't listen. He was at least grateful that while things did spin out of control for his staff, it was still very much workable for him at least. Midnight and Cementoss were both looking down trying to avoid his gaze. Aizawa was indifferent while he read some documents but Mic could tell he was probably smiling on the inside. Recovery girl didn't bother hiding her grin as well, though she easily explained it as being positive rather than being amused at the trouble the two pros had landed themselves in.

"Flare Dragun." Nezu whispered as took another sip. "She's a good reporter. She gets straight to the point and she doesn't pull her punches on the severity of the situation." He added.

"U.A. is currently being faced with heavy scrutiny both in our abilities to protect the school from outside forces as internal ones." He muttered.

"Principal Nezu." Midnight started but the chimera quickly cut her off.

"Recovery girl if you may." He told the nurse.

"The injuries inflicted on Ochaco Uraraka were severe but curable...that being said if the fight had progressed even further then she may have sustained permanent damage." The nurse responded. "I assume you know what does means."

"It means that the journalist was right in her assessment." Nezu added. "Its not as surprising as it sounds given her track record." The principal added. "Unlike most of those other savages, she double checks everything and stays away from the big and flashy scoops."

"But when she does take interest in something... well let's just say that the term many use is called 'stepping into the Dragun's maw' a very gruesome one but not without reason." He told them.

"We can recover from a villain attack and show we a stronger than them but the press controls what we are perceived as. Give them enough evidence and they can make All Might seen like the ultimate villain and Stain an angel." He continued.

"So what do you suggest we do." Power loader asked.

"Well there are multiple ways we can go about this. We can ignore it and hope it goes away. That's very unlikely though." Nezu added.

"We could throw the two of you under into the dragon fire." Eraser commented. "But that might possibly cost you two your careers and I won't let a 'lapse' in judgement ruin the work of two fine heroes." Nezu reassured them.

"We could try and convince Midoriya to give a statement, but he seems like he might hold a grudge on us." Thirteen added. "If I recall he was willing to bluff with All Might and Eraserhead's lives to buy time for the heroes to come and save everyone. It worked as he got them talking long enough and no one was hurt but I don't think he'd be so willing to do so especially given his history with Bakugo and his closeness with Uraraka." The rescue hero said.

"Well then that leaves the last ethical option." Nezu told them. "We feed the Dragun." He answered.

"Wait what?" Midnight and Cementoss panicked.

"Let me rephrase that." Nezu told them. "You said Flare wanted to interview the rest of the students' parents for the incident. As it stands we control who she speaks too as it is out of her jurisdiction to talk to the students, however that is actually at our disadvantage as it will be easy for her to convince them of our lack of credibility. Midoriya and Uraraka's parents alone would be an issue but add many of the other parents especially from class 1-A after the USJ incident. It's a recipe for disaster." Nezu told them.

"But if we allow her to come to the campus and interview some of the students."

"Then we'll have more favour as the students themselves know our true capabilities." Mic finished. "That's a fine idea you got their Principal Nezu."

Aiazawa however interrupted. "Are you sure it is wise allowing a journalist into the school compound much less one who has it out for us ?"

"That's just it. She has it out for us. Which means if we convince her otherwise then there will be less debate on the topic. She takes back her word and the matter might actually be dropped." He explained to them.

"Besides it could be good experience. Sooner or later those young heroes of yours are going to be exposed to the media and if we train them now with this single reporter then it should help them handle it later." He told them.

"Very well."

"That will be all." Nezu said as the heroes/ teachers began exiting the room. Most of them had already left except for Recovery girl and Eraserhead.

"I still think this is bad idea, but she actually asks the decent questions so I'll give her a chance. Just make sure she knows her boundaries." Eraser said as he exited leaving behind the documents. Recovery girl took a glance over to then and smirked at the Principal.

"Well this gonna be interested." Recovery girl hummed as she noticed it was a file on all the stories Flare had covered. She looked at one name in particular and then turned back to the Principal. "Her first story was on...Animal cruelty and the various malpractices concerning the animals involved right? I heard when the story broke she had ensured that such experiments were seen with the uttermost disdain and many off those tormented animals were all returned to the wild or placed in special nature reserves to accommodate for their quirks." She youthful heroine said.

"It was. They weren't doing anything illegal but when the public found out well let's just say that it was a fine example of legality not being equated to morality and ethics. I can say it was the best day off my life to see those scientists locked up permanently with 9 life sentences each...although I still feel a death sentence would have been better but that's just me and that's not really heroic either." Nezu answered as he poured another cup of tea.

"Would you like a cup?" He asked the heroine.

"Don't mind if I do."

* * *

Midoriya's household

* * *

"We need to ask you a few questions, we talked to Katsuki earlier this morning and he said you attacked him yesterday, and that makes you a suspect, no offence"

Izuku stared blankly at the detective, so indeed Katsuki talked to the police about the attack yesterday. He saw his mother turning around, she seemed as shocked as him ... or at least as expressive as possible in front of the police officer.

"I- ... I understand, it's- ... well no it isn't a surprise, when I heard that he got attacked I knew he would reject the fault on me" Izuku wasn't going anywhere with this kind of answer, in fact it was even dangerous as he could mess up later but he had to experiment a bit while the detective wasn't asking his questions yet. Perhaps Izuku could analyse his quirk and find out how and when it triggers.

Naomasa was curious at this point, All Might didn't mention this sort of relationship between the two of them "Why ? Does he often do this ?"

"He always does" No reaction from the detective "he rejects the fault on everyone" a slight pulse ... he hesitated when he added his own comment ?

"Would you say it is in his nature to have this kind of reaction with his entourage ?" Naomasa decided to let Toshinori take some notes this time, he felt like Izuku was hesitant with his answers and he had to make the difference between lies and stress.

"... Detectice can I be honest with you ?" The detective was about to speak, Izuku intended to interrupt him anyway, again his quirk didn't triggered "Nevermind, why would I lie ? that would be stupid ... Katsuki isn't a good person, he is very violent and it had to happen one day or another, whoever attacked him had to be angry against him, angry against his kind"

"His kind ? Could you clarify ?" Asked All Might, or rather Toshinori Yagi at the moment, as if he didn't understand.

"Bad heroes, people who only care about themselves as if they were gods among the comon people, if I had to compare Katsuki to a pro the closest one would be Endeavor ... it's my fault, I tried to make things evolve at the festival, some people probably took my speech too seriously and decided to deal with the problem themselves"

A logical assumption, the detective seemed to think about this possibility for a moment.

"... I do not have to ask whether or not you hate Katsuki Bakugo" the detective tried to hold his breath for some reason, perhaps he was having some difficulties with his quirk, yet Izuku didn't feel any reaction from the quirk.

"I do"

"It's alright, even if you have a ... "certain appreciation" when it comes to Katsuki it doesn't necessarily point out that you are guilty or even more suspicious, let's go back to the main question shall we ? Katsuki said you attacked him, is this true ?"

"No, I never attacked him-" just for a second Izuku thought about the sport festival, and just for this moment he considered that in a way he did attack Katsuki but the detective wasn't asking about the festival so it didn't count. Yet at the same time he was thinking about this detail he felt the detective's quirk trigger.

"Are you sure ?" The detective asked again.

"I- ... well at the sport festival I did "attack" him, but it was to defend Ochaco, I swear I never attacked him anywhere else" and this time he was right, Katsuki was the one who attacked him and Sensei in the park for absolutely no reason excepted to satisfy his own ego.

"Understood, if you want I can develop any question if you do not fully understand what I'masking ...let's see, this place "St James Park", it's where Katsuki was attacked, do you often go here ? It's on your way home isn't it ?" The question seemed useless, perhaps the detective wanted to know if Izuku had seen strange activities over here.

"Yes I do, from time to time I cross the park to get back home, it's almost always empty and I like tranquility"

"Then you may have noticed that no one is taking care of this place since at least the last five year, have you witnessed any abnormal activities around this place ? Strange people perhaps ?"

"No sir, nothing out of the ordinary" the ordinary was composed of very strange people in Izuku's life.

"Well, I asked the essential ... I think we are done here, obviously you don't have any information which might help us on this case but we had to interrogate you anyway, I hope we didn't disturb you"

"N-no it's fine, I was talking with a friend just a few minutes ago but it wasn't really important and I'm still temporally expelled so it's not like I have much to do now" Izuku was talking to All Might of course but the pro didn't even try to look concerned, he kept a blank face.

"Then we will be leaving now, thank you for your assistance and have a nice day" both of them stood up and Inko escorted them back outside.

Meanwhile Izuku layed on the ground as soon as possible, it was a miracle that the detective didn't notice the VERY damaged wall inside the apartment and that his quirk didn't completely trigger.

So obviously it wasn't a surprise when Inko came back and started to run all around the house when she saw the current position of her son "I-Izuku ! Are you okay ?!" In an instant she had brought ice, bandages and an incredible amount of pills.

"Can we have Katsudon again tonight ? We never know when everything is going to get all messed up ... oh and remind me to call back Da-ARG I MEAN SENSEI" Izuku facepalmed himself, he anticipated too many question at the same time.

* * *

Meanwhile outside

* * *

"What are the results ?" Asked All Might rather satisfied to hear that Midoriya had nothing to do with the aggression.

"No lie but one half truth, he doesn't cross the park from time to time, he either OFTEN does or RARELY does" the detective had an impassible expression.

"... Should we keep an eye over him ?" Asked All Might as he notes which question had a lie on a small notebook

"Honestly I do not think it's necessary, I highly doubt Izuku could have been the one who attacked Katsuki, no one could do this kind of damage without a-"

Toshinori saw it coming and completed the detective "Without a quirk ... I was actually wondering if you would ask him any question related to his status, though you didn't. Perhaps it's better that way, it would have hurt Izuku"

"This is a dead end, I can't get any clear testimony from Katsuki, my quirk tells me he isn't lying, he could very well be too convinced but yet it doesn't make sense. According to his file there wasn't any kind of trauma so there is no way he is accusing Izuku out of fear or some sort syndrome as I just said"

"... You will keep this case cold for now right ? We don't need more trouble with the medias at the moment, Nedzu is going to let Flare Dragun enter U.A. to interview the students as soon as the internships are completed"

"Dragun ? ... I don't really like her but I must admit she has some sort of talent when it comes to interrogation" I don't really appreciate when the medias uses the pros or the police to increase their audiences rates"

"He will warn them about the topics they should avoid, first one being Bakugo and especially Midoriya even if I suppose she will insist to get a few answers" All Might sounded rather satisfied yet Naomasa didn't have the same point of view.

"Still I wonder if it's reasonable to expose them to the media right now" added the detective with a sigh.

* * *

Izuku's bedroom a few minutes later.

* * *

"I'm back, sorry All Might and a detective from the police came to ask questions about Katsuki, they didn't get anything don't worry"

_"I guess someone decided to spit out everything even if it was complete "nonsense" to anyone else hahaha, fool ... they didn't see the wall did they ?"_

Izuku took a look outside of his room "in fact it fits pretty well with the apartment itself ... anyway, I had a question you remember right ?"

_"Of course I do ... Look, I may have found a way to heal" _

Izuku put away the phone from his mouth, he gulped. It felt wrong, he wondered about what would happen if Sensei did manage to heal and to recover his empire in a way or another. What if he became evil ? Izuku had never know him during this period and he would rather avoid mass murder and crime even if it's somehow for the sake of peace and equality ..

What kind of friend was he to think that All for One was a bad person ?

"You did ? ... Are you sure ? Why do you sound so secret"

_"Yes I did, and if I'm so "secret" as you like to call me it's because it is very important, you do not know how many people would fear a potential return from the dreaded All for One ... but I'm not interested, not anymore. Yet ... perhaps if you are interested and if you wan to see your old-"_

"I will do it, once the council is passed I will do it" Izuku didn't have to think twice before answering "I would never refuse to help you"

_"Telling you you aren't forced to do this would be useless and senseless at this point, I'm glad you care about me like this ... oh by the way, how is your mother ?"_

_Izuku rolled over his bed to see his mom stopping in front of his bedroom "how about you ask her yourself ?"_

* * *

Meanwhile.

* * *

Kurogiri was out to gather informations about Stain apparently he was currently roaming around Hosu city, he managed to stop him in an alley he tried to get into contact with him but he might have done so at the wrong moment. As soon as the Hero killer spotted him he attacked the mist villain who barely dodged the incoming attacks.

Meanwhile his victims had fled, just a moment ago a hero was laying on the ground, kurogiri could swear he had seen him somewhere ... Ingenium perhaps ?

It didn't matter, now the vigilante was angry, no dialogue was possible at this point.

Kurogiri cursed himself, Tomura would not be happy.

* * *

**Wrong place.**

* * *

_Izuku woke up, someone was kocking at the door of his bedroom, not a strong knock, just enough to wake him up, a man said "Sir, they are all waiting"_

_It didn't make sense but still Izuku moved without any sort of self control, he stood up from his bed and went in front of a mirror, he heard vibrations ... no voices._

_"Hello, hello, hello, how low_  
_Hello, hello, hello, how low_  
_Hello, hello, hello, how low_  
_Hello, hello, hello"_

_People were singing outside, on he regained focus on the mirror he realised he was wearing his helmet, the same than Sensei, yet he didn't feel it over his head nor over his eyes._

_Outside of the room the people kept singing, Izuku didn't know the song het he started humming it along. He wasn't doing anything in front of this mirror, just starrig at himself._

_"With the lights out, it's less dangerous_  
_Here we are now, entertain us_  
_I feel stupid and contagious_  
_Here we are now, entertain us"_

_Each time Izuku would try to recover the control of his body he would feel slowed by something, his arms would barely move away as is they were bound by ropes. He turned around and walked toward the door._

_"I'm worse at what I do best_  
_And for this gift I feel blessed_  
_Our little group has always been_  
_And always will until the end"_

_And now he was barely singing along, it had to be a dream, Izuku rarely managed to had this simple thought, the thought which would made him realise evrything wasn't real. The one truth which would usually break the illusion ... yet he was still here, forced to move toward the unknown._

_"Hello, hello, hello, how low_  
_Hello, hello, hello, how low_  
_Hello, hello, hello, how low_  
_Hello, hello, hello"_

_He opened the door, a soft light appeared over a gigantic circular room, in front of him was a stair case leading to the centre of the room where a great round table stood ... all the seats were empty. The voices were getting closer._

_"With the lights out, it's less dangerous_  
_Here we are now, entertain us_  
_I feel stupid and contagious_  
_Here we are now, entertain us"_

_Izuku was now thinking alone, the other voices had stopped, he had reached the center of the room, the door he had just entered from vanished and so did the walls of the gigantic room, soon white dots looking like stars in the sky appeared all around him ... eyeing him._

_"And I forget just why I taste_  
_Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile_  
_I found it hard, it's hard to find_  
_Oh well, whatever ...-"_

_The stars disappeared._

_"Never mind."_

* * *

Izuku jerked awake, he looked all around him, he was back into his bedroom, with a shaking hand he grabbed his clock ... 6 AM, the day of the council had arrived. He took his time to chose which clothes he should put on, according to Sensei it really mattered depending the subject of the meeting ... he ended up wearing his usual clothes.

Izuku had no idea of what was the most appropriate thing to wear for a trial.

Inko was already up too, and dressed, she found a brown coat, the kind of coat a spy would wear in Sensei's movies "Hey, Izuku I- ... N-nevermind, breakfast is ready, we are leaving in twenty minutes"

Izuku smiled and sat in the kitchen with his mother "Mom, it's going to be alright" he had been a good student since the beginning of the year, what could possibly go wrong ?

"... I'm so sorry Izuku, I wish you wouldn't have to go through this, it's so unfair"

"There is no point discussing whether or not it's fair, I have seen worse right ? Let's just get through this and go on" Izuku tried to keep on smiling "...Is- ... Is Sensei coming ? He didn't contact me, perhaps you-"

"I didn't receive anything either, we might be on our own, now eat sweetie we have to go soon"

Knowing All for One he was preparing something.

* * *

U.A. fifteen minutes later

* * *

Izuku and Inko arrived in front of U.A. Aizawa was waiting for them at the gate, what a warn welcome. Izuku had expected Nezu but the principal was nowhere around the pro hero.

"At least you are on time" commented the teatcher, he eyed Inko "You are the only representative ?"

"Yes, my- my husband couldn't be present today" of course she was talking about All for One, but it's not like he would have been physically present anyway.

"I guess we will do that without him then, follow me" Aizawa guided Izuku and his mom throught U.A.'s hallways, Izuku crossed class 1-A, at this time it was empty, they were probable with All Might for another practical exercise.

"Aizawa Sensei, can you tell me who will be attending to this council ?" Even though he could guess.

"Yes, the principal, Recovery Girl, myself, Cementos, Midnight, Mic and Ectoplasm" So All Might would not be present ... in fact it might always be better like that, who knows what the symbol of peace could add, izuku expected him to side with Midnight and Cementos as they might have been the one to start this whole expelling situation.

Aizawa stopped at a pair of door and knocked, someone inside allowed him to enter, he gestured for the Midoriyas to follow him inside.

"Please take a seat" The principal was sitting at the other end of a great table, the table itself was divided, on the left side there was Present Mic Recovery Girl and probably Aizawa's empty seat and on the right side Midnight, Cementos and Ectoplasm eyed Izuku angrily.

There was a pair of chair at the other end of the table, probably prepared for Izuku and his mother "Fine, let us begin and-"

A phone rang.

Inko checked her bag, it was her phone "S-Sorry, it will only take a minute" she quickly answered the call, she didn't recognise the number "Hello ? ... oh"

Izuku saw her mother activating the speaker option of her phone, she placed it on the table.

_"I sincerely apologise I couldn't be physically present today, I hope it doesn't disturb anyone if I use this method instead, I am Hisashi Midoryia, Izuku's father"_

All for One, of course he would wait the last moment to make his appearance ... but how did he even manage to know exactly when to call ?

* * *

At the same time

* * *

Sensei was well installed in his favorite chair, he was ready for the next four hours if necessary, since the last three days he carefully studied U.A.'s policy, he was proud to be Izuku's temporary lawyer and father.

"So, I believe we were about to start" he added with satisfaction in his voice.

* * *

Nedzu couldn't tell why but Izuku's father added some sort of dreadful presence, so far he had never heard of the man, he was well informed about most of the students in the school but the only information indicated in Izuku's file about his father apart from his name and quirk was that he worked overseas and had been for the last ten years"

There was so little information about him ... as if Izuku didn't know his own father.

"Yes, Midnight you are the one who wrote the complaint, would you mind reading it for us ?"

The heroin smiled and stood up "Of course" the heroine took out a file and started reading "Izuku Midoriya : class 1-A, quirk : none-"

_"I apologise but is this really necessary ?" _And there All for One had already started to destabilise the whole "prosecution" side of the room.

Midnight was annoyed, being interrupted right at the begging of her lecture yet she couldn't speak, she simply didn't manage to bring out her words.

Cementos intervened "Sir we will ask you to not interrupt us, we have a very strict organisation when it comes to this kind of meetings and you are supposed to follow it, perhaps I should read or send you our policy so you can have all the informations necessary"

_"I have already acquired all this knowledge and as far as I can see there is nothing authorizing you to judge my son by is quirk status so unless you can justify how this kind of information is going to be useful I'm gonna have to call this racism"_

Midnight looked at Cementos, he was as speechless as her "I-I will just continue" she waited a second, the dammed father didn't speak "During the sport festival you interrupted a match and injured one of the contestant, from this point the other students in your class started some sort of little revolution and the festival had to be cancelled. In the end you seriously messed up the results and gave a the medias enough material to harass us all for days"

Izuku didn't flinch, clearly they had reasons to be angry against him but it wasn't enough to expel him.

Ectoplasm continued "Could you explain to us or give the reasons which pushed you to have this sort of behaviour ?"

Izuku stared at his mother, the question itself was useless ! Of course they already know why he did this "I intervened to defend Ochaco Uraraka as I saw Midngiht and Cementos weren't doing anything, however I do not feel responsible for the actions of my classmates, they decided to not participate to the third event from their own will"

"Even if you didn't do it on purpose you do understand that your actions resulted in creating a lot of troubles both for us and the school ?" Added Cementos.

Izuku raised an eyebrow, he was about to do a mistake but he noted something really interesting "... so ... you are just putting the blame on me for your troubles with the medias ? Is that the whole subject of this council ? You are part of the problem too ! Why did you let Katsuki-"

Ectoplasm smashed the table with his hand "Are you taking us for a bunch of idiots ? You clearly exceeded your limits ! We are holding you responsible for ruining the festival and dragging along the other students with you !"

"Hey man calm down ! The kid is right, you are the ones who kept accepting various invitation for interviews in the first place instead of keeping it low for a moment ! You are responsible for your own troubles !" Present Mic stood with Izuku, indeed the pro was a nice person, probably one of the rare hero who didn't have any problem with him.

_"This is clearly a waste of time" _interrupted All for One _"As Izuku stated you are indeed accusing him of being responsible for bringing up the medias to hunt you down if I may say. Yet you do not have any reason to punish him"_

"Do you care to explain ... sir ?" Midnight used all the authority she has at the moment.

_"Unless you can give us proof that my son intentionally tried to give you a hard time or that he somehow really intended to ruin a festival that he would have won with a hand tied in his back or again that he brainwashed his fellow classmates to boycott the festival we are leaving this place right NOW"_

Inko didn't need to think twice, she stood up and put back her coat on then gestured for Izuku to follow her, izuku doubted that the principal would like this turn of event. All for one was winning but how far could he go ? ... Izuku couldn't hide his excitement really.

Cementos walked toward the family "Sir ! This is an insult to the reputation of this school ! If you only came here to not take this seriously then-"

_"But I am taking this very seriously, in fact I'm taking this so seriously that I am making you a fair offer, we could either forget that any of this happened and went back to how things were before you started this whole useless nonsense or we can settle this in a true justice court, the choice is yours, though I would recommend the first option"_

If midnight and Mic weren't holding back Cementos the phone would have been destroyed by now.

Aizawa stretched and spoke "I do not want to be involved into this mess ... why did you even call me here again ? I might be his homeroom teatcher but it's not like I'm supposed to be against him, I already told you, I think he was right end of the line, can I just go now ? I'm supposed to have a class at this very moment and I do not have any intention to overwork just so they do not miss a bit of the progra-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH !" Yelled the principal, all the teatchers stared at the mouse/bear/dog/whatever it's a mouse for me who, despite the fact that he just yelled managed to keep his usual smile. One by one the teatchers regained their composure and so did the Midoriyas.

"You guys are making too much noise, even Mic isn't that annoying" added Aizawa.

The principal sighed "I would like to say it isn't blackmail but I admit you are in your right, I apologise for my colleagues, obviously they didn't understand when I warned them last week when she and they asked to program this meeting, as a principal I can't side with anyone but it is my job to make sure that this kind of event do not degenerate. So here is MY proposal, Izuku will be allowed to join back the hero course but he won't be able to participate to any other public events organized by the school until next year, this way no one will be able to complain about any possible repercussions especially with the medias in that case ... mister Midoriya, miss Midoriya, Izuku ?"

All for One spoke first "I'm_ glad to heard that at least one person here is able to reason, I'm fine with this and I believe my wife and son are too, there won't be any need to organise any sort of complications, now I apologise but I have to get back to work"_

All for One hung up, izuku felt bad, he expect that the negotiations would last longer ... Sensei managed to end everything in about five minutes. He wasn't only impressed, he was grateful, and so was Inko.

"I'm glad we managed to came up with a solution so quickly, thank you" Inko bowed.

"Miss Midoriya, Izuku, I will have to ask you to leave this room, I'm gonna talk with my colleagues so we can properly end this, we will inform you later this evening about our decision. For now Izuku you are still not allowed to go back in class and you won't be participating to the internships"

"But sir-" inko wanted to protest.

"You did sign at the beginning of the year and this time we can use our policy in our favour, as I just said Izuku won't be going back in class until the internships are completed, I'm sorry but we can't just let him go back in class as if nothing happened, do not worry though the internships aren't the only occasion Izuku will have to get field experience this year"

* * *

One hour later Midoriya's household.

* * *

"What are you going to do for the next two weeks ?" Asked Inko as she read a book.

"Not sure ... perhaps I could travel a bit, Sensei is offering to pay for a small trip close from Sir Nighteye's agency, he said it wouldn't be like an internship but I might see a lot of heroes in action ... if of course that's okay with you" Izuku kept playing with his pen, since he went back home he had gained some sort of motivation, everyone else in his class was going to learn a bit during their internships, why would he be the only to stay behind ?

"... Nothing illegal right ?" Inko was actually serious, not that her son was a delinquent but knowing All for One Izuku might as well get dragged into troubles one day or another.

"Hopefully I will finally be lucky enough to spend a few days without having to deal with the apocalypse on my back"

"I could pay for this trip ... but well if Sensei is offering to why not" Inko dropped her book "Izuku, I want to know ... did you suggest this whole father thing to Sensei ?"

"S-SUG-?!"

"I understand that it's hard for you, Hi-Hisashi left and you weren't even four when it happened, we had to move away and I couldn't find any stable job ... you lacked both a father and a mother. I understand that you might see him as the father you never had and if this is who you want him to then I'm ready to-"

"WAIT WAIT WAIT THAT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE !"

"But ... he-"

"M-mom there is no such relationship between us don't worry ! I'm perfectly fine ! This was just a one time thing ! I didn't even ask him ! He is the one who had this fantasy in his mind ! ... and-and well yes I'm glad he did ..."

"Oh" Inko sighed she really hoped that Izuku had taken All for One as a parental figure, she was convinced that All for One had a great impact over her son's life since the last five years and would for the ones to come.

Perhaps Izuku wasn't seeing this from the same eye, perhaps All for One truly had no intention to act as a father. She gave up trying to make sense out of this situation.

Her son was fine, he would be able to go back to U.A. and he would become a hero.

* * *

_"This is indeed a very strange dream ... Why would you be singing Teen Spirit ?"_

"Yeah why would I sing a song I don't even kn-... Wait did you even hear the rest ?" Izuku didn't give All for One all the details though, he had rather avoid to speak about the helmet for example.

_"Maybe you just felt like being a God in your dreams, it often happens you know ?"_

"That's supposed to be reassuring coming from you ?"

_"You aren't describing this dream as a nightmare then I consider this isn't really a bad thing, do not pay too much attention to this sort of fantasies, fantasies are what they are, unreal, you should focus on what's ahead of you. When are you leaving ?"_

"Tomorrow, I really need some fresh air ... you will guide me right ? I will only stay for the day, no hotel will let me in for the night"

_"Then we only have one day to find out what little secret the yakuzas are hiding ... I'm sending something for you tomorrow, it will be useful ... I must admit I find this very exciting"_

"Why am I the only one not enjoying it ?"

_"In due time you will ... how is your mother ?"_

"Oh shut up ... should I pass the phone though ?"


	18. Next stage

**Helloooooo ! We reached 100K last chapter ! That's probably the only story who made it this far from my repertory ! I intended to do a massive shootout to all the followers but apparently people doesn't like the fact that I deleted the reviews a the begging of a chapter either :/ so I'll just say **

**Thank you guys.**

**I'm just a random human in this weird existence of ours.**

**And the only way I have to kinda feel safe is to shape a nonexistent world with my fantasies ...**

**Okay that's bull*******

**Let's just do this !**

**I warn you however, the next two chapters seems rushed and empty, that's the case, we are reaching the part of the story where Izuku isn't intervening like a super sayan guy because that would be useless ...**

**Oh and don't worry about a certain Yakuza, he is fine ...**

**Oh and one last thing ! I'm still looking for a beta YES but ... when people ask me in PM if they can be my beta and they end up not responding after three days that's not working.**

**So for anyone interested, you are free to apply but ... ffs, try to not hibernate after one or two messages, if you really want to contribute to this story (mainly by fixing my terrible grammar) then think twice before starting something you clearly have no intention to continue :V**

* * *

"Izuku ! A package just arrived ! And it's from Sensei" called Inko as she just retrieved a small box in front of their door.

Izuku had spent the last night figuring out if he had the possibility to grab a quirk from a distance with All for One as he could create red lightings when he activated it.

It came from a weird theory, obviously he didn't inherit neither his mother's quirk or his father's quirk ... but perhaps he still had some physical remnant if he may say. His mother can pull small objects towards her, that's what inspired him this new trick.

Sensei can produce the same effect when he uses All for One but he had to be physically in contact with a target to reach their quirk, yet between the two of them Izuku has been the only one to show the ability to expend All for One further.

As he had no test subject he was experimenting by "throwing" the said lightnings at various objects in his room, it worked ! He managed to slightly move a plastic bottle ... strangely enough. It would have been between on a true quirk but je didn't know if he might hurt someone and he wasn't going to ask neither his mom or Sensei.

"I'm coming !" Sensei had announced that he would be sending something for Izuku, his mother was waiting with the small package in the kitchen, there wasn't any information about his provenance but someone had attached a paper to the package, there was "Wendsey" written on it.

Obvisouly it was supposed to be "Sensei"... or perhaps Wednesday who knows ... Inko handed a pair of scissors to Izuku. "I wonder what's inside, perhaps a reward for the festival ? I knew he wanted to give you someth-"

Izuku had opened the package, inside there was a VERY expensive All Might action figure which was probably worth a new car.

"Is-is this-" The Midoriyas were speechless, All for One just offered an All Might action figurine to Izuku.

"I-I'm going to call Sensei to thank him for his gift" Izuku meant he was going to ask for an explanation, as he couldn't find any sort of "useful" gift inside the box.

He went back to his bedroom and locked the door before immediately calling Sensei, it didn't even dialed, All for One picked up the phone instantly.

_"Do you like it ?" He asked full of pride._

"I don't know why you would send me this kind of thing and yes I admit it's indeed something any kid would like to get for their birthday but ... where is the-"

_"Cut his head off"" he ordered with malice in his voice this time._

_..._

"W-Wha-"

_"Cut his head off the gift is inside, the figurine is hollow, I had to find a cover to send you this kind of device" All for One reassured Izuku why would he send an All Might figurine to Izuku if it was just to ask him to proceed for a decapitation ? ... nevermind this was a great idea for another day._

Izuku hesitantly started to cut the head of the figurine using the scissors, he had to admit that he felt sick doing this. In fact it was done soon enough, the head had already been cut once, inside there was a small black device.

"An ... an earpiece ?"

_"Don't you feel like a true spy now ? I admit I had some difficulties to get this but it works on very long range, you can connect it to your phone if you need ... oh and happy birthday ... late, in advance, doesn't matter"_

Izuku smiled and immediately tried out the earpiece, it was barely noticeable. He was about to grab his phone again when he heard Sensei's voice from the earpiece.

"Is everything working ? Can you hear me ?"

"Y-yes ! It's great Sensei, the sound is so good ! Just like if you were next to me !"

"So happy to hear this, when are we leaving then ?"

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

"... I apologise but I do not think this Stain guy is willing to listen, he is a murderer, not a simple villain you can find at every street corner. It might be dangerous to directly bring him here ... and I just finished to clean your last mess since the U.S.J."

Tomura dropped his game and stood up he roamed around the room for a moment when he noticed the journal Kurogori had brought back with him.

"... wait, I know him ...this kid he was at the U.S.J. and he is the one from the festival" Tomura didn't pay much attention, even if Sensei did ask him to watch but he barely found it interesting, seeing all those kids just punching each others ... they called this sport ? He regretted that Esport never managed to emerge with the appearance of quirks.

This kid, he is the one who broke his Nomu ... the quirkless kid, yes. He remembered him very well now, he didn't watch the festival live, he used a replay and he ended up falling asleep in front of his screen but he remembered very well the end of the festival. This quirkless kid appeared out of nowhere and beat the crap out of the other piece of s-

"Tomura stop starring at this journal ... is something wrong ?"

"No ... nothing is wrong, in fact I just found our next target, I have to go watch something, meanwhile I need you to find this kid" he layed of finger on the journal's picture of Izuku.

"F-find him ? To do what ? How will it contribute to the League ?" Kurogiri clearly remembered All for One's orders and they were still stuck in head, now Tomura was trying to interact directly with the one person Kurogiri would rather want to avoid in order to not mess up.

"To ask him if he would like to join us of course, convince him to come, kidnap him if you need but I want him among us"

Kurogiri considered calling Sensei, Tomura was going too far ... yet- "Why are you even interested by this brat ?"

"People despises him way more than they despise Stain ... and yet the way he brought the same people on his side at the festival just for a short moment ... I just can't let such an occasion pass under my nose, go and find him"

"What if he refuses the offer ?" Asked the barman worried.

Tomura turned around and stared at the barman "Kill him"

* * *

Three hours later Izuku arrived, he used a train to reach his destination so he would have enough time to look around for Sensei, both of them had avoided to talk to each others inside the train, also Izuku used this time to recharge the earpiece just in case.

"There is a lot of people around here" noticed Izuku as he made his way out if the train station.

"Aparently yes, you will have to go toward the East from this point, Nighteye's agency is located close from the spot I want you to look out" Izuku could hear Sensei flipping throught the pages of a book.

"How can you even read ?"

"One of my quirks allow me to detect the density of the objects around me, paper with ink is slightly different, I can figure out most of what's written ... oh by the way ! While you are in this part of Musutafu could you find a book for me ?"

"Perhaps another day ? I'm already supposed to look for ... wait what am I look for again ?"

All for One sighed "You are looking for the Shie Hassaikai, or the eight precepts of death if you prefer, I managed to catch a rumour that their leader was developing a new weapon capable of destroying quirks, you remember ?"

"Y-you never mentioned anything about a weapon ! You talked about a drug" Izuku tried to not yell, he already looked weird enough talking alone in the middle of the streets.

"You never asked for more explanation, anyway, they are using someone else's quirk to produce this weapon. I do not know however under which form this weapon is produced, so you either find a way to bring out this person if they aren't working with the Shie Hassaikai or not from their own will , or else you steal their quirk"

Izuku stopped in an alley to speak with Sensei "Shouldn't we let the hero handle this ? I'm not really ready to stop this kind of organisation on my own !"

"Fine, we could let Nighteye handle this alone just like he has been for the past few months, heroes cannot just fight crime right under their eyes, well they can when it's a single person in the street but when it comes to a great and influential organisation it's different, now what would happen, no what WILL happen when their weapon is finally ready to be distributed ? Do you imagine the resulting chaos ? A weapon which can destroy quirk ! How amazing, a weapon which can render anyone defenceless"

"Sensei I-"

"What if someone you love was affected ? What about your mother ? What about your friend Ochaco ? Could you support the sigh of your friend unable to achieve her dream" All for One rarely used Izuku's sentiments unless it was necessary, for once Izuku had to admit that Sensei sounded greedy.

"Stop talking"

"I'm done, I just helped you to have a clear vision of the situation, now go, you are looking for-"

Something bumped into Izuku's leg, Sensei must have heard this as he stopped talking, Izuku looked down it was a child, a little girl with silver hairs and a small horn on the right side of her head.

"Are you alright ?" He immediately asked, Izuku didn't notice it at first but the child was a in pathetic state, she was very pale, he cloth were rags and her arms and legs were wrapped by bandages "what the-"

"Izuku what's happening answ-"

The child tried to break free but she barely resisted when Izuku held her back "W-wait ! You can't just go like that ! I won't hurt you !" Probably not the right things to say to a child in such a state but he said the essential, if he managed to make her feel safe perhaps he would be able to help her then.

The child stopped and looked at Izuku "See ? You are safe, whatever you are running from I will help you right ? Tell me what's your name-"

"ERI" it wasn't really a yell but the word clearly expressed someone's annoyance and anger, immediately the girl grabbed Izuku's leg tightly, she wasn't moving anymore, she was breathing heavily.

Izuku looked around him, a man was approaching from the other end of the alley, he was wearing some sort of mask and judging by his cloth Izuku concluded that this person wasn't any random citizen passing by.

"Izuku you have to find a way to describe the situation" whispered Sensei throught the earpiece" Easier said than done.

The man stopped walking when he saw Izuku, suddenly his posture changed he looked more ... relaxed ?

"Ah ! I apologise ! My daughter just ran away from the nearby hospital, she doesn't feel very safe around needles, comon Eri let's go now, stop bothering this person.

The girl named Eri didn't move, Izuku even place his left hand on her back to keep her against his leg.

"Excuse me but who are you ? I'm not certain you know this girl, and I do not want to judge you by your appearance but I doubt this mask you are wearing is related to any sort of festival in the area" this had definitely annoyed the man.

Sensei spoke again "Izuku, this might be a complete hasard but this man is part of the Shie Hassaikai, they all wear some sort of plague doctor mask, I heard most of th exchange protect this girl at all cost"

The man stared at Izuku for a moment "Wait ... yes I remember now ! I have seen you at the sport festival of U.A. ! You are that quirkless kid ! I was so impressed by your performance" flattering ? The man was just saying this to get closer from Izuku and Eri. Izuku noticed and took a step backward.

"... You aren't her father are you ? She didn't run away from an hospital either right ?" Izuku was ready to run away with the girl at any moment ... but then he thought about what would happen next, what if a hero notices him ? It's not like the girl would merge with the crowd of people walking into the streets, and if he got arrested he would definitely be in trouble.

"Hey, look if you don't give her back to me I'm about to do something messy and I wouldn't want to get my hands dirty today, so how about you just let her go back" the man approached slowly.

"Izuku, listen carefully, if this man takes this girl back with him you might never see her again, you have to do something now ! You can do something right now !" Sensei sounded scared.

"Comom Eri, even you don't want to be responsible for yet another death right ?"

Izuku felt the girl's grip weakening, she was coming back to the man, he got on his knees and hugged the little girl, he needed to tell her something.

"Eri, that's your name right ? Close your eyes for a moment, and do not turn around until I tell you to do so" Once he felt that the girl would not move he stood up and pushed her behind him.

The man stopped "What are you doing ? Didn't you hear what I say ? Ohhhhh let me guess you wanna be a hero ?"

"... you did this to her didn't you ?" He was talking about the bandages "You hurt her"

"What if I did ? You are going to stop me ? I don't want to hurt you really, you are still pure and that would be such a waste but you are voluntary putting yourself in my way so I guess I do not have choice, so what are you going to do now ? Hero"

Izuku started agitating his fingers "As I said to an old acquaintance, I have one advantage here"

"And what would that be ?"

"No witnesses"

The man had his eyes wide open, Izuku focused to activate All for One, his hand burned with energy, he was close enough to try out his new trick. His opponent was surprised, he was about to attack Izuku but then the boys made red lightnings appear out of nowhere.

Izuku swung his hand and the lightnings acted like a rope, the man got struck, now Izuku could clearly feel it, his opponent quirk. He pulled as violently as he could but something was wrong, different from all his other attempts at taking a quirk, he was taking it but rather pulling it out from the man's body.

He screamed ... Izuku was satisfied, he didn't care about who this person was or if he was telling the truth, izuku believed he was a bad person so it was only justice. He was completely paralysed, he fell to his knees completely unable to fight back.

Izuku focused even more, if he kept screaming like this then someone might hear him and alert the pros.

"S-stop ! Stop !" Begged the man, his body was moving in a normal way, his arms and legs, they were expanding without reason.

Izuku ... Izuku considered stopping and when be saw the man's belly growing without stopping he brought his arms to his face to protect himself, he heard a final scream and then nothing.

When he looked back at the man he saw him laying in the middle of the alley, drowned in his own blood, izuku didn't know if it was related to his quirk or not but half of the man's body was gone now.

Izuku brought his right hand to his mouth, he wasn't feeling sick at such a view but he was feeling sick because he was the one who caused this ... the girl !

She was still behind him, izuku touched her shoulder, she was trembling "It's finished, don't open your eyes yet, we have to go ... do you trust me ?"

Eri didn't answer, izuku didn't know how he should react at this point ... and Sensei.

"Sensei are you-"

"Izuku ... did you kill that man ?"

"I-I-You said I had to do something and-"

"You did what was right, now take the girl and go ! I will figure out something to get you in a safe place, but for now you have to get away from this place as fast as possible"

Izuku grabbed Eri in his arms, the girl gasped, she stared at Izuki for a moment, he didn't read amazement in her eyes nor fear, something different ... hope ? Izuku couldn't directly come back into the streets ... he looked above him, yes he could hide on top of the buildings for now, Sensei was still with him.

* * *

Kurogiri managed to follow Izuku since he left his house, he was curious at first about the boy's destination, he didn't understand what just happened, he witnesses the whole encounter with the yakuza and the little girl. But what really caught his attention was the power Izuku Midoriya just used.

There was no doubt, at this very moment, there was two All for One user on Earth, if he wasn't one of Sensei's favorites tools he would probably be dead by now ... should he still bring Izuku to Tomura ?

The boy was climbing on a roof, he was right, a bunch of police officers had already found what was left of the yakuza, bit instead of calling for reinforcements they left the body where they found it and started running after Midoriya, even if this person was just a yakuza Kurogiri had to admit that he would feel bad of his body was left to rot on the ground.

The kid manage to reach the top of a building, he would be safe for the next ten minutes but then ... the heroes would arrive with even more police officers and if they found him with this little girl then it would be even worse.

* * *

"Eri, I'm so sorry, I don't even know you but I really wanted to help you and-"

_"Izuku ! Can you hear me- SKREETCH -distance too great ! It's using to much battery, tell exa- SKREETCH -are before we-" The rest was parasite sounds._

Izuku tried to open his backpack he had to connect the earpiece once again to his phone to charge but with the stress he had troubles opening his bag and he ended up pulling to hard on the zipper of his bag and most of what was inside fell rom the top of the building "No ! No no no !"

He saw his phone, his earpiece and one of his journals falling down to the alleys ... just perfect, not only he was a murderer now but probably also the worst in the world.

Izuku dropped to his knees, he was stuck here, waiting for the police and the heroes to find out everything. He just killed someone ! Worse than that he killed someone using a quirl and now he also had a young girl with him and he wouldn't be able to explain how he found her.

"M-mister, w-what's going to happen ?" Izuku turned around, her eyes made him feel even more sick, he also felt guilty about her, a murderer shouldn't be her saviour.

"I-I don't know Eri ..."

...

"Perhaps it's my time to intervene" Izuku recognised this voice, it belonged to one of the villains from the U.S.J. the villain with a warp quirk. Izuku brought Eri close to him.

"What do you want ?! All Might isn't here" asked Izuku.

"Our plans have changed, with the little intervention of you and your friends before his arrival at the U.S.J. we had lost too many resources to properly put on a fight with All Might, our leader Tomura was very angry and annoyed but recently with the events of the sport festival he found out that in fact he really like you-"

"Get to the point" Izuku didn't have any time to waste, he didn't want to get into a conflict with both the League and the heroes.

Kurogiri chuckled "Oh I see, scared of the police right ? That's the sort of emotions only villains get to experience, I saw you kill the guy down here, poor fellas. Now you are in trouble, so here is my point, Tomura Shigaraki wants to speak with you, I can bring you and the girl away from this place but you have to accept, if you do not I'll leave you here so you can explain yourself with the heroes"

In fact Kurogiri didn't have any intention to leave Izuku here, he had even picked up his belongings before they hit the ground, he couldn't leave any traces for the cops. All for One would be pleased ... well no he would probably be angry to learn that he brought Izuku in front of Tomura but he didn't have much choice.

"Time is ticking, I do not have all day either, avoiding the police might be preferable for both of us"

Izuku stared at Eri for a second "Alright, I will listen to Tomura if you want to"

Kurogiri's eyes changed of form ... a smirk ? A rift opened next to him "Please step in, do not worry about your belongings I already pricked up with you dropped"

Hesitantly Izuku obeyed.

As soon as he did he found himself floating in emptiness, he held Eri against him "IT-It's okay ! Don't panic !" Suddenly he wasn't floating anymore, progressively he was regaining the sensation of gravity until he had both of his feets on the ground.

He had arrived in a ... a bar ?

Kurogiri soon reappeared next to him "Welcome to our main base of operation" now Izuku understood why the mist man was wearing a suit ... in fact no he didn't see the point.

"I'm here, now what do you want ?"

"Tomura isn't here yet ... so how about we get you two something to eat ? ... and probably a coat top for this young girl"

Izuku didn't like the sudden hospitaly coming from the villain who tried to kill his entire class a few months ago "You are going to poison us ?"

"... uh ... no ? Why would I do that ?" Kurogiri opened a drawer from being the counter of the bar, he took iut a few coats until he found one small enough for Eri "Here" he threw it to Izuku "You can sit you know, you are an invite, for now"

Izuku located a door which seemed to be the exit, he decided to sit as closely as possible from this location, he helped Eri to put on her coat, he notices that she was avoiding hand contact "Is something wrong ?"

The little girl looked scared "I-I don't want to hurt you, I-I'm cursed !"

Both Izuku and Kurogiri exchanged a glance at her statement "Y-you are not cursed ! Who told you that ?" Asked Izuku trying to take this humorously.

"Ch-Ch-Chisaki did"

"He is the one who was looking for you ?" The girl simply nodded, she didn't see what happened but she could guess.

"Tomura won't be back for a moment, how about you tell me what you were doing on the territory of the Kai Hassaikai ?" Asked the barman offering Izuku a glass of water.

"... why do you want to know ? I don't have any reason to trust you, not even after you helped me"

"You are right, I was just offering to ease the atmosphere, I'm the one taking a risk by bringing you here, I do not want to experiment the same fate than Chisaki" Izuku glared at Kurogiri, suddenly Eri looked really absorbed by their conversation "I mean I saw what you can do"

"... This makes you even more dangerous, why shouldn't I just deal with you and escape with Eri ?" the barman saw him use All for One, even if he had no proof at the moment the simple fact that he had this knowledge was already dangerous.

"You are too far away from me and I doubt you would be able to steal my quirk"

Steal his quirk ? So the villain knew exactly what quirk Izuku had ... no worse than that, he had already seen someone else using All for One !

"Your secret is safe with me, Tomura doesn't need to know ... l don't have anything fresh for- ... what's her name again ?"

"Eri" answered the little girl creating a moment of silence as neither Izuku and Kurogiri expected her to speak.

"Eri yes ... do you like apples ?"

The girl looked confused "What- ... what's an apple ?"

"Hum ... it's a fruit, you know it grows in trees" Kurogiri tried to explain but Eri still looked as confused as before, so he simply offered it to the little girl "Bite in it, you will see it's fresh and sweet, if you don't like the skin I can take it off"

"T-take of the-the skin ?" The girl was scared obviously, she backed away in a corner as the barman approached.

"N-no it's not what I meant ! You see the red thing around the apple, it's the skin, most people take it off before eating it, you understand ? I never meant that-"

"I- ... yes, without the skin please" izuku was relieved, for a moment he expected that the barman was about to give her a mental breakdown.

"So ... what's your name ? Apart from BlackMist ?" He finally asked.

"You can call me Kurogiri, that's the name I was given" Kurogiri went back behind the counter and grabbed a knife.

"Kurogiri then, now can I have my phone back please, along with my earpiece and my notebook ?"

"Not yet, you will once Tomura comes back, for now try to make yourself comfortable" Kurogiri stared at Izuku to explain that he wouldn't give him back his belongings, even if he insisted.

"Tell me ... why would go so far to save someone you do not even know ? What are you supposed to get out of this ? Satisfaction ? Glory ? Fame ? This kind of emotions aren't really ... experimentally possible for me"

"I- ... why would you not ? Why would you just let things happen when you can just intervene ? If you had been at my place you would have been able to teleport Eri far away from him !"

"But why ? Why would I get involved with a whole Yakuza clan just to save a child who won't bring me anything ?"

Izuku was about to explain once again but then he felt something, an intuition perhaps ... this man Kurogiri ... he was VERY similar to the Nomu.

"Are you- ... no way, you are a Nomu ?"

The barman looked at the sky "Yes, perhaps this is why I'm unable to see the whole point of your actions"

"Yet you are able to understand the concept of danger and what's good or wrong ... how many quirks do you have ?"

"How many ? Only one ... why are you asking this ?"

Izuku hesitated if he showed how much he knew about the Nomus Kurogiri might see him as a threat more than he already sees him "I-I'm just curious-"

A phone rang, Kurogiri took out Izuku's phone from his pocket "... it's your mother"

"I should answer" the barman stared at him "She can be really scared if I do not answer ... it will only take a minute" the barman looked at the phone he answered the call and put it on speakers, then he opened a rift, he had to keep a certain distance between him and Izuku so he approached the phone from Izuku without letting him take it.

_"Izuku ? Are you alright ?"_

"H-hey mom ! Evrything is fine here ! I'm enjoying my day off if I may say hahaha" Kurogiri raised an eyebrow.

_"I'm glad you answered, I was watching the news when I saw that a couple of cops had been murdered, I wanted to be sure you were alright"_

A couple of cops ? Izuku stared at Kurogiri and so did the barman who answered no with his head.

"Oh ? R-really ? Well I'm safe, I'm currently trying to find a book as a payback for my gift, there is a lot of people around here and a lot of heroes too, so I guess I'm fine ! Don't worry I'll be home on time"

_"Great ! Have a nice day sweetheart" _inko hung up and Kurogiri immediately teleported the phone back to him.

"I'm glad you didn't mess up ... we will see about this accident later, for now you are safe and so is the kid" Kurogiri walked back toward Eri and gave her the apple on a plate this time "If you are still hungry after this one there is still more"

Hesitantly, the girl took a bite of the apple ... she smiled, this did look like an honest smile, her mouth was shaking as if she was crying at the same time.

Kurogiri went back behind the counter, he didn't look away from Eri as he did "What are you going to do with her ? Take her back to the police ? They won't be able to help her you know, the best thing they might do is to put her in a special center or something similar"

"What do you mean ?"

"That's obvious, she doesn't even know what is a quirk, what do you think she meant when she said she was cursed ?"

"I- ... I will figure out something ... why are you even asking me all of this ? You are a villain !"

Kurogiri crossed his arms "Fine, I'm a villain, I do not care about your miserable existence but mine, and I want to kill you just for fun ... happy ? Yes I'm concerned" in fact no, but the order was simply too strong, he had to protect Izuku at all cost and now Kurogiri felt indeed concerned about Izuku's situation "There is nothing preventing me from trying to help you on that matter"

"You were the one asking me why I saved Eri earlier and now you want me to believe that you somehow have emotions ?"

"... I'm curious, Tomura is interested in you and yet I do not understand why, you are so different from him. What makes you so interesting so that he would want to recruit you ?"

...

"Wait ... recruit me ? ... RECRUIT ME ?!"

"Apparently yes, it was either you or this new vigilante guy called Stain, I highly suggested to not try to get into contact with him and he ended up asking me to find you ..."

"You didn't even argue with him ?! Aren't you his second in command ?"

"I'm- ... well technically yes since the League currently lacks of members after our attack at the U.S.J. I just didn't see the point at this time, beside you matched perfectly what Tomura is looking for, the kind who can bring people together"

"... he watched the sport festival ? That's surprising considering how he hates heroes"

"He didn't have the choice, Sen- Someone suggested that he should REALLY watch the festival, if you didn't attack this kid with the explosive quirk at the end I'm certain he would have picked him"

Izuku raised an eyebrow "Katsuki ? ... he may act as a villain- N-no offence"

"None taken"

"S-Sorry I-I mean ... Katsuki is probably the worst pick if you want to convince someone, he doesn't care about anything but himself"

"You seem to know him very well" Kurogiri offered Izuku another glass of water, izuku accepted and this time he sat at the counter.

"He is a bully, we went to the same school and for years he has been perpetually attacking me, using his quirk to hurt me, insulting me just because I'm quirkless ... he wants to be a hero and he has all the competences to do so but he just doesn't act like one"

"I'll note that ... don't worry I'm sure that this whole kidnapping thing will stop after you"

"I won't accept no matter what he says ... are you going to kill me if I say no ?"

"Tomura asked me to do that, I won't though, you could be an asset later and I'm not sure what he would do with the girl after that. There is more reason to let you go than to kill you"

Izuku had a blank face "I'm so happy you are able to reason on whether or not you should kill me"

Another phone rang "This time it's mine, probable Tomura" Kurogiri took out his own phone."Yes-" he stopped, suddenly he looked very scared.

"He is here"

...

"We are waiting ... as I said he is here right in front of me, I took the liberty of confiscating his phone and- ... well he's there is also a girl with him ... no she is fine too- ...of course, I'm waiting ..." Kurogiri hung up "Well Tomura will be bere soon, just don't mention All Might, I don't want to fix the whole room once again"

* * *

One hour later

* * *

Kurogiri wasn't necessarily good or bad, Izuku felt like he was a Nomu but the sensation was less distorted, he didn't feel multiple quirks, only one ... perhaps the quirks managed to merge correctly ? Sensei mentioned that it was possible using All for One and that One for All was technically two quirks merged together.

Kurogiri didn't recall much and he didn't seem to be able to "care" about his own existence, and he was indeed able to reason like a decent human being, an almost perfect Nomu if you forget the fact that he is a villain and that more that one person had their quirk "used" to make him.

Izuku took a bit of time to talk with Eri, she didn't know much about Chisaki ... she said he was some sort of doctor (lie) and that he was supposed to cure her (lie) she tried to talk about how she got her bandages but Izuku stopped her, he didn't have to force her and neither did she.

Eri had literally made Kurogiri's stock of fruit disappear which made both of them wonder when was the last time she ate as much as she wanted. Kurogiri hesitantly offered her to play with one of Tomura's video game. He had boxes full of strategy game and cards game strangely enough.

At the same time Izuku planned his escape, the whole room was closed, if Tomura entered by the closest door from Eri then it would definitely be their exit way, Kurogiri would not help Tomura to kill them which was a good thing.

Finally the door opened "I hope you really brought him Kurogiri" a hooded person entered inside the bar with a bag filled with food, izuku immediately noticed the way he was carrying the bag.

"Tomura Shigaraki" Izuku guessed

"Izuku Midoriya, I have been waiting all day for this !"


	19. Opposing forces

**Hey guys ! I don't have much to say for this chapter so here is a general answers to the reviews I received !**

**Concerning what happened with Chisaki well yes, as one of you said Izuku made Chisaki "overhaul himself" but he didn't take his quirk to make things clear.**

**Now about Eri, well she won't be a BIG part of the story but she will definitely have her place and she won't be forgotten ... (EriXKota hinted ? :D)**

**Also ! Would like to thank Demonata1-04 for "Betaing" as he says this chapter !**

**(If there is a mistake in the A/N section it's coming from me, I just wrote it after he finished to check the chapter)**

* * *

"Izuku Midoriya, I've been waiting all day for this!"

Tomura Shigaraki ... something about him had changed, at the U.S.J. he had seemed bored and now, Well, Izuku would rather not try to think about what was going on in his mind but one thing was clear, Tomura was VERY excited at this moment.

Still, he took his time to drop the food he had just brought back for Kurogiri before taking a seat at the counter. He was about to continue speaking but then he noticed the little girl sitting on a couch starring at him ... with HIS console between her hands.

"Who the hell is this?" Suddenly he was back to his bored and annoyed expression.

"She's with me." Izuku moved closer toward Eri, ready to jump in front of her in a moment, who knew how Tomura might react during their discussion?

Tomura muttered something Izuku couldn't hear and then turned his head to speak to Kurogiri. "... Kurogiri didn't I ask you to bring Izuku Midoriya? I never asked you to bring a random girl you might find on the streets, unless, someone else asked you to do so?"

"No, I didn't have much choice, Izuku was being chased by the police and he couldn't leave the girl alone." the barman responded preparing a glass of water for his leader.

Izuku gritted his teeth, the mist villain just gave away too much information, information that the leader of the League was already processing and about to use against him judging by his smile.

"Ohhhhhh, so the hero in training was being chased by the police, tell me, what kind of criminally reprehensible act have you committed?"

At this point it was useless to lie ... but perhaps it would annoy Tomura if Izuku kept being blunt with him. Yeah, he liked that plan. "I killed a member of the Shie Hassaikai to save Eri."

Tomura lost his grin and raised an eyebrow, Izuku hadn't notice before but it was the first time he saw the leader without his hand mask, his face was slightly scared ... probably by his own quirk, he'd kept scratching his neck at the U.S.J.

"I'm impressed, killing someone just like that ... and without a quirk at that, it just makes you more impressive."

"Kurogiri told me why I was brought here, and my answer is no."

...

"No?"

"I don't want to join the League."

Tomura stared uncomprehendingly. "Why?"

They were getting nowhere, Izuku felt like he was talking to a child who wouldn't leave him alone unless he had a clear answer, but what wasn't clear about a simple "No?"

"I want to be a hero, not a villain."

"You want to become something you hate? I don't understand."

"I don't hate heroes ... what makes you think I do?"

"Your speech at the festival ... about equality, the way you put that explosive trash in his place, how you dominated the events. You had a message and you made sure that as many people as possible were listening. Just like me, you want to make people listen to you, to make them see that you exist! We're the same"

Izuku thought about the U.S.J. ... killing All Might, trying to reach the top by killing the symbol of peace, the ultimate objective in a way. He had to admit it, Tomura was right, partially, at least.

"Then what was your goal? What was the whole point of killing All Might? Destabilizing society? The whole hero system? To take over Japan? You came to the U.S.J. with an objective but no message."

"No message? What did you not understand ?! We came here to show you how weak your symbol of peace is !"

"Well it didn't work, he is still alive and your Nomu didn't even manage a fight against him, I did, if he couldn't fight someone quirkless how was he supposed to fight All Might?"

Izuku just realized he had been stabbing a knife repeatedly in an open wound for the last ten seconds, Tomura had reduced his glass of water and its whole content to a pile of dust.

"You- ... you cheater-" Kurogiri felt that Tomura was about to go on a rampage and put a hand on the shoulder of his Leader, Tomura gave a terrifying glance to the barman but Kurogiri didn't seem to care much having spent years growing used to him.

Expression shifting Tomura chucked and was once again smiling, though it was smaller this time. "Tell me ... how did you do that? Strength Enhancement, Speed Enhancement, Regeneration, Shock Absorption ... how did you stand against that?"

Izuku thought about the question for a moment. " ... I've been studying quirks for years, it's easy enough to use the weaknesses of all these quirks once you have identified them, your Nomu might have Shock Absorption and an insane level of strength but energy is just transferred so you can send it back and use it against your opponent." This was, of course, complete crap, but Tomura might believe it.

"... Pfff, it doesn't matter now ... I've changed my plans, All Might is just the first step, I need to reach out for more people. At first I thought about recruiting Stain, his ideals match ours, but he's just another murderer among those who pretend they can change the world"

"What makes you so different from him? You would have killed me at the U.S.J. even if I didn't try and stop you."

"Of course I would, one less hero in this world is always a step further"

"Why do you hate heroes so much?" This question had been burning inside Izuku's throat for a long time, but he didn't expect a coherent answer.

"Heroes? ... heroes ..." Tomura changed the direction toward which he was looking about five times in the next ten seconds, he brought one of his hands to his neck and hesitantly he started scratching "Don't you hate to see them everywhere? In a society where your whole life is determined by the power you obtained the very moment you were born, those clowns dressed for a carnival, perpetual maintaining a false sense of order and equality, constantly lying to you. The truth ... the truth is- ... they are never here when people need them, they aren't really her, they keep telling you they protect everyone and that everyone can become a hero, that everyone can become another slave of this society..."

Izuku didn't like how the situation was turning out.

"How many times in your life did they tell you that you would never become a hero, how many times are they going to tell you this in the future? Will they even let you become one? What makes you so certain that this world can still work?"

...

"People like you exist, people like you and I, who understand what's really happening when they see something, during my whole life I have only encountered monsters, kids who abused me, adults who didn't care, heroes who only thought about themselves ... and yet every day I study with extraordinary people who are far more representative of a true hero than any of these creeps who ruined my life"

"... Hope? Uh, bullshit, they'll change over time and so will you, and the worst part is that you're actually aware it will happen."

Izuku frowned, "I take back what I said, we aren't the same, you are probably only able to see what interests you in other people." Izuku had nothing else to say and neither did Tomura. "We are done here ... still, if you ever manage to shape this world as you wish then I hope you will be satisfied, that's probably the only thing which could help you at this point." Izuku turned toward Eri who had been patiently waiting for them to end their conversation. "Sorry for the wait, I think we are done here, let's go home and-"

"I never said I would take no as an answer" when Izuku turned back Tomura was blocking the exit.

"... So, you're just going to kill me if I do not join you, I can't say I didn't expect that." Izuku glanced at Kurogiri, the barman wasn't moving, he said he wouldn't help Tomura if the Leader ended up choosing to kill him but Izuku couldn't trust a Nomu, the last one obeyed like a puppet to Shigaraki and Kurogiri would probably do the same.

Izuku would rather not use All for One but if he really had to then so be it, he wouldn't take the risk to use his new trick on the barman, he didn't need to create a cluster of portal in the bar, he could also take Tomura's quirk and hold him hostage to ask Kurogiri to let them go...

But then what would he do? How would he explain how he managed to find the leader of the League of Villains, a little girl and take his quirk? In fact, the situation was terrible no matter the result.

"I'm not going to kill you, it wouldn't be fair."

"... fair? It's- ... are you really comparing everything to a game?"

"Winning, losing, draw, it's just like a game, all you have to do is to put the odds in your favour to win. Yes if I killed you right now it might help a lot in the future but-" Tomura glanced at Eri, the little girl got scared and hid behind Izuku. "Too much collateral damage at this moment, Kurogiri send him out with the kid, I'm too tired to deal with this mess"

The barman didn't waste any time and engulfed Izuku and Eri with his body.

Izuku tried to grab Eri in his arms as soon as Kurogiri moved, it was useless, the first time it felt like he was floating in a void and this time his feet didn't even leave the ground. Once the mist had disappeared, he immediately recognized his surroundings, he was right in front of his apartment, and Eri was in his arms with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Hey! It's done! We really are safe now." ... and then Izuku realized he hadn't gotten his phone back, he cursed to himself before noticing that Eri was holding something in her arms.

"I-is this what you want? M-mister Kurogiri gave everything to me while you were talking with mister T-Tomura." He was impressed, the little girl had managed to stay calm in such a situation and she'd kept all his belongings hidden while Tomura was trying to convince him to join The League.

"Thank you Eri! That's great!" He carefully patted the girl's head, for a moment she looked like she was restraining an instinct to dodge or expecting to get hurt by him. He felt his heart sink, this sort of thing was completely new for her he realized.

This whole situation was wrong, no child of her age would have found it normal to get "kidnapped in a street" twice in less than an hour by a bunch of perfect strangers ... what did she consider normal?

Izuku took back his phone, his notebook and the earpiece Sensei gave him "Are you still hungry? It might be dinner time now, there is someone I want you to meet."

Now how was he going to explain everything to his mother? ... how was he going to explain everything to Sensei? He reached the door of his apartment and knocked at the door, he hears a few steps, apparently, his mother was expecting him.

"Mom it's me!" He announced before the door was even opened.

His mother opened "Sweetheart! Tell me how was your-" she didn't waste any time either to notice the little girl in rags that her son had brought back with him"

"We should probably sit for a moment so I can explain everything"

An hour of tumultuous explanations later

"So, to summarise ... you happened to meet this man called Chisaki who was, in fact, a member of the Yakuza-"

"Well no first I bumped into Eri, she was-" Izuku quickly looked at the girl, she ended up falling asleep over Inko's legs, "... running away."

"... and Chisaki was after her ... why though?"

"I don't know, I know what I did was wrong, but if I let him take back Eri who knows if she would even still be alive at this point."

"... I must admit, if I had been in your place that would have probably been my choice too, it's not your fault, it's just surprising that you keep finding yourself in these sorts of situations all the time." Inko smiled and rubbed Eri's head. "Well first things first we're going to give her a bath and get her out of those rags, I'll borrow one of your shirts until I can find proper clothes for her."

"We're keeping her right?"

"Of course, we are! It's not like we can explain this to the police! ... I- ... yes, I'll just figure out something, your cousin perhaps? Yes, that might work"

"We can't just pretend that Eri is my cousin that no one has ever seen her heard about ... do you even have a sister?"

"No, and your father doesn't have any sibling either as far as I know ... how about you ask Sensei? He might be able to figure out something with the law, he seems to know a lot on the subject"

Izuku had almost forgotten! Sensei didn't know what happened, "I'll give him a call right now," he ran to his bedroom and locked the door before dialing Sensei.

"Izuku! Finally! I was so worried! What happened?" Sensei didn't waste any time upon picking up his phone.

"That's a long, long, story!"

About twenty minutes of explanation later

"My mother is fully aware of the situation, but she doesn't know about what really happened after I got Eri away...I didn't mention the League obviously"

"And you did great, I cannot confirm whether or not Chisaki is still alive but considering your description I would say it was beyond repair, perhaps the police are trying to cover up this mess, I understand that they might want to avoid a new emergence of the Yakuza ... what about the girl? Where is she now?"

"Mom is giving her a bath, she is also going to try to take off the bandages ... she intends to keep her with us but we-"

"You need my help to "formalize" this right? Easy, I can pull some strings to make it as if Eri had always been part of your family, the government won't notice anything and the Yakuza will never find her again, too bad for them, though it's not like they would ever be able to lay a finger on her with a big brother like you."

...

"B-big brother?!"

Meanwhile

Tenya had received a call from his mother during the festival, his brother had been attacked by Stain, the hero killer. As soon as he learnt the news he had rushed to the hospital, his brother was "fine," he had been severely injured, but he would heal eventually.

At the hospital they'd spoken together, his brother told him how he felt when Stain attacked him, the fear, the hatred ... he would have lost his legs if someone else didn't interrupt Stain. Ingenium didn't see exactly who it was and how the only thought he had had was to run away.

Run away ...

To him it sounded like a humiliation, what if there had been innocent people this night? Would he still have decided to run away? Of course he wouldn't, fighting until the end would have been his choice no matter what. Though since it had only been his own life on the line Tenya was glad his brother had decided to take the blow to his pride instead of losing his life.

Tenya didn't understand why his brother thought he was a coward for running away. If he had stayed then Stain would have killed him and he wouldn't be here today to say what he saw, to warn the other heroes about this threat.

"... I'll take my internship in Hosu city" declared Tenya in the hospital bedroom.

"H-Hosu ? T-Tenya no ! It's too dangerous ! Stain targeted me, if you choose to do your internship over here then-"⁷

"Brother, I'm not doing this because I want revenge against Stain, I'm doing this because I want to show everyone that the Iida family isn't just a bunch of cowards! You said it yourself, you can't stop blaming yourself for running away! You are wrong, you made the best choice at the moment ! What if Stain had killed you? What if he had maimed you? I- ... honestly, I would have made a mistake, a REAL mistake. If I'm going to Hosu it's to recover our pride and let the people know they can trust in the Iida family ... besides Manual is a good hero, I could learn a thing or two from him."

"... Are you sure? If something happens to YOU then I won't be able to pardon myself ... please, if you encounter Stain, do not fight him, not alone. This is exactly what he wants, to hunt his prey when they are isolated."

"I'll do my best, Ingenium."

Inko woke up Eri without too much trouble, though the way she'd flinched back upon waking up as if she feared punishment was coming made Inko feel sick. Worried she might terrify Eri Inko did everything she could to not accidentally scare the poor child.

"I'm going to take off your bandages so I can give you a bath ... is that alright?" Asked Inko as kindly as possible.

Eri stared at the ones wrapped around her arms. "Y-yes." The girl hesitantly held out her arms, shaking ever so slightly with fear and Inko had to resist the urge to wrap her up in a hug and comfort Eri like she'd used to comfort Izuku. Had she done this before?

"... If you do not want too you can keep them," now that Inko was taking a closer look they looked fresh, probably not a day old. "But we will have to change them a few days after your bath if you need them, they won't hold much longer after coming in contact with the water."

Inko filled the bathtub with hot water for Eri.

"Can you do it alone? If you want, I can help but I understand if you need some privacy."

"N-no! ... I-I mean please, stay."

During the bath Inko kept glancing at Eri's old clothes, she had one upcoming task in her mind, burning those as soon as possible, she had been only wearing a dress! And by the state of it probably for months, maybe even years!

"Here," Inko helped Eri to get out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around her. "Do you have a favorite color ?"

"... G-green!" Beamed the girl after a moment of reflection.

Around 9 PM Eri had taken a bath, had received new clothes, well, an oversized shirt belonging to Izuku but it was still a major improvement. Inko had prepared something for Eri to eat, she emptied her plate in less than five minutes and even asked for more.

Sensei was supposed to go to the Midoriya's household later that night to explain a few things to Inko about Eri's introduction into their family and wanted to check on the young girl. Izuku didn't know exactly what All for One would do once he would have access to Eri but he trusted his fat-Teacher! He trusted his teacher he hastily mentally corrected himself.

"He'll be here in a minute, it took longer than expected to get everything ready, something about paperwork always taking longer than it should." Announced Izuku as he put down his phone.

"He organized everything in about five hours? That's great! Eri is such a sweet girl...but still...I wonder how I am going to help her, from what I managed to learn she is about six years old ...she doesn't even know about her own age, she doesn't even know what a quirk is. I asked discretely, she said that she didn't want to touch me because she was cursed." Inko said tearing up near the end.

"Yeah, she told me the same thing ... I think Chisaki persuaded her that her quirk wasn't under her control, she probably believes that it's some sort of magic...I could try to explain but I doubt she is going to understand quickly, and we don't know what's her quirk is, for we know it could be like magic or something."

"It works with her hands that's all we know ... have you already seen anything similar during your studies?"

Izuku directly thought about Tomura, he pictured the leader of the League reducing random objects to the state of dust ... and then he pictured Eri at his place.

"Yes ... yes I have"

Aizawa had finished his job looking over the internships, his students had sent back their choices and he just had to transmit everything to the relevant agencies, then a long night of patrolling would start, just what he wanted...

He went to make himself some coffee, he'd need it for the night ahead and likely the next day as well. When he got to the breakroom however he found the principal, seemingly waiting for him to arrive.

"Nedzu? ... is something wrong?" Nothing was wrong of course, Nedzu was too calm for that, but if he was here then it meant he had something to ask.

"No, not really, in fact, I needed a small favor," bingo. "Do you think we can make an exception?"

"An exception about what? ... oh, I see, Izuku? It's too late, I already sent back the students' choices and ... well surprisingly enough Izuku didn't receive ANY"

"Not a single one?!" Nedzu was completely unaware of such results, usually, he would let the homeroom teachers handle this job. "He was first during the first two events, there has to be an error somewhere."

"Well no, but I have heard rumors, apparently Endeavor might be behind this but as always I can't prove anything... anyway, what was it about ?"

"... An old friend of Chiyo is actually interested in Izuku, I do not know much about him but he doesn't work at an agency, he just said he wanted to give him a tip or two, it would be unfair to simply leave Izuku alone for a full week. What do you think? It's not like anyone will have to know about this after all... Also, we intend to put Hitoshi Shinso in class 1-A temporarily, it was suggested by Midnight, but I think it's just one last attempt to bring Izuku into general studies."

Aizawa sighed ... well Nedzu could still help him to get some time out if he accepted his offer "Fine ... I'll help you with Izuku, and about Hitoshi, I admit I already had my eyes on him, he knows how to keep quiet when it's necessary, a great quality"

Nedzu laughed softly at the irony. "Well then, you can send an email to this person ... oh and warn Izuku by the way!" The principal left Aizawa's office.

"Let's see ... Gran Torino- ... but-but this is- ... ah damn it, Nedzu why do you have to make things so difficult sometimes?"

22 PM Midoriya's household

"... it's getting late, is Eri sleeping?" Izuku didn't really feel safe, Sensei was late but he knew why... perhaps it was the guilt of his actions? He couldn't explain why he felt the way he did but every time he looked at the door he felt like someone was about to come to his house and take back Eri.

"She is in my bedroom, I left her the light so she won't get scared, I'll sleep in the living room tonight, the sofa will do just well." His mother replied.

Someone knocked at the door, Izuku stared at his mother and she stared back, he readied All for One in his left hand and hid it behind his back, then, he went toward the door and opened it slowly ready to lash out and rip away the quirk of whoever was at the door.

It was Sensei, he was holding a box filled with various coloured papers and even though Izuku knew he didn't have eyes he felt like Sensi was blinking at him in confusion behind his mask. "... Is something wrong? I'm not hostile you know."

Izuku deactivated All for One and sighed in relief. "S-Sorry with everything that happened today I'm becoming paranoid."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing, a little paranoia can go a long way." commented All for One, Izuku let him enter and he headed straight to the living room greeting Inko by the way "I apologise for the further delay, I couldn't enter right away, a bunch of people were having an "argument" right in front of your building." Izuku gasped, but before he could overreact All for One reassured him. "Only drunk teenagers, it's fine ... well not much for them if they keep roaming like this in the middle of the streets."

He dropped the box on the low table in the living room and took out some pink paper sheets "This is for you will have to keep everything somewhere." Sensei explained as he handed the sheets to Inko. "I found an interesting security breach, your father Izuku has a VERY minimal file, no photo, no workplace information, nothing. Unless I'm mistaken he wanted to disappear and that's helping us, let me present to you-"

He took out something different, a photo of a woman neither Izuku or Inko recognised "Izuku, Inko this is Shirudo Hisashi!"

"... unless I'm mistaken, she doesn't really exist am I right?" Inko asked after processing the information.

"Officially no, ostensibly she does, she is Eri's mother who is currently working in Russia ... or Italy, or a European country ... anyway, she abandoned Eri at her birth and you Inko decided to adopt her, and so with the help of some paperwork Eri is officially your daughter and Izuku's sister."

The Midoriyas exchanged a confused look and had the exact same question in mind. "What if people ask questions?

"As far as I know the only "friends" this family has are the Bakugos and, tell me Inko, could you tell me when it was you last saw Mitsuki Bakugo?"

"... about four years ago" She admitted.

"Good, good, and Izuku, you never really spoke about your familial situation to anyone right ?"

"No? Well ... I did when I applied to U.A. I had to answer some questions, but it only concerned my mother and my father, so I guess it's alright."

"Fine, anyway U.A. will receive a correction soon, people will notice that the file has been modified, and it's credible since their database is so empty there is so little information on your father."

Inko offered tea to All for One but he politely denied, then Inko went to check on Eri. "I should probably look at her too ... How did you do that with Chisaki?"

"Do what?"

"You grabbed his quirk from a distance ... I never managed to do that, I tried once but the result was terrible, yet you found this out by yourself and you mastered it on your first try-"

"I didn't ... I only wanted to restrain him, to prevent him from using his quirk but instead ... I couldn't steal it, I didn't want to, it simply went out of control, Chisaki's quirk destroyed him from the inside."

The was a pause as All for One digested the information. "You forcibly activated it? Impressive, I have a quirk that allows me to do the same, but I must touch the user directly, so I have to use a separate another quirk to reach my target ... I have to compensate while you have naturally this ability, I admit it, you are superior to me, you are a stronger All for One than I am."

"Don't say that ... back in the alley, I didn't know how I should react, you were the one who pushed me to fight back and I'm glad you did otherwise Eri wouldn't be here at this time ... but- .. but I think I failed."

"Why?"

"I-I think Chisaki might still be alive."

All for One brought his hands against his head as if he was thinking. "If he is that could be a problem ... I'll cover up as much as I can to hide Eri, if she is indeed the key element for their weapon then he will definitely be looking for her." Sensei noticed that Izuku was depressed and that he felt guilty, "don't blame yourself, it's better than nothing and I'm sure next time you won't hesitate, even heroes have to get their hands dirty sometimes"

All for One signaled to Izuku that his mother was coming back. "Any interest in other projects for the next two weeks?"

Inko's motherly senses triggered and she intervened quickly. "No, no and NO, you are not leaving this house for the next two weeks! I shall remind you that you know have the responsibility of a little sister Izuku Midoriya! And no do not give me some excuses about becoming a hero! If you end up slightly breaking the laws to save someone each time you go out alone there is going to be a problem!"

All for One and Izuku stared at Inko in surprise.

"W-well sure mom," simply accepted Izuku.

"Fine ... then I'll be on my way now, I still have a few things to finish myself." All for One bowed to thank Inko for her hospitality and left the house.

Inko felt guilty "D-Did I just chased him from our house?!" She asked Izuku.

"N-no! Of course not!"

The next day, Manual's agency.

"Tenya Iida! Your brother Tensei called me yesterday! He told me to take good care of you, I'm sorry about what happened, usually, he wouldn't have been alone in such a situation." Manual greeted his temporary employee as he entered inside his office.

"Thank you ... it's still very hard to digest, I know it could have been worse, but as his brother and a member of the family, I have to show that Stain doesn't scare us, that we know how to keep our faces straight up. I'm sorry to admit it might not have been my favorite choice for the internships, but I'm still convinced I will learn a lot during this week."

"You are welcome, you are free this morning but this afternoon we will go on patrol, I'm going to bring you straight away into our environment, I hope you are not scared right?"

Tenya nodded with a determined expression, "I'll do my best sir."


	20. Truth ?

**Hey everyone ! I'm currently trying to work on a youtube channel (it's very hard you know ?) Anyway this is the 20th chapter! Yeaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh**

**I would like to thank every readers who helped me to get this far ! (Kinda)**

**807 followers**

**604 favourite**

**272 reviews (oh sweet reviews about the grammar :D)**

**4 communities in which this story has been included**

**More than 100 K words**

**And finally almost 100 K views that's HUGE !**

**I intend to keep those story going but I have to remind you guys that when I'm writting I'm seeing this as an experiment, just like all my stories. I'm focusing on BNHA because that's currently my favourite universe, otherwise I happen to write something else from time to time (often happens to be bad but that's nothing)**

**Also I would like to thank** **Demonata1-04 who is the Beta for this chapter !**

**Next chapter will be a QnA ! And various characters from the fic will answer (don't bother saying it's completely useless I'm doing this for fun ! Chapter 21 will be coming right up !) So you either send your questions in the review section or send me a PM.**

**Anyway have a nice chapter !**

* * *

Izuku spent the night exercising with All for One, after about three hours he managed to extend his range to about ten meters and make it so his lightning would travel in a straight line.

Chisaki was weak, he had absolutely no protection and his own quirk destroyed him under the effects of All for One. What about people Like Shoto or Ochaco? Shoto might react to All for One but that was only if Izuku could ever reach him before getting incapacitated in a block of ice, and Izuku had his doubts about how a quirk like Ochaco's would react.

Honestly he would rather stay in bed but he had a lot of questions to ask to Eri, and Sensei had to come back to discover what her quirk was, Izuku wouldn't take the risk to borrow it, Eri was still very young and he had never completely taken a quirk, apart from those All for One had shared with him in the past.

He entered in the living room, Eri was nowhere to be seen, his mother was watching the news, the media were talking about "potential" Yakuza activities in Musutafu. Izuku chuckled when he saw the headlines.

Inko was listening to the news and reading some of the papers All for One had brought concerning Eri's integration in the family. Even Izuku didn't understand most of what was written, it talked about her profile, age, size ... Inko had to fill up everything but considering there were about eighteen pages out of twenty talking about her quirk and that mama Midoriya (AS SOME WOULD CALL HER) was as clueless as the All for One users she just skipped this part and managed to reach half of all the files in about one hour.

"Izuku, sweetie how are you- ... what happened to your face ?!" She almost knocked a cup of tea over the files, Izuku was shared between the fear of ruining All for One's hard work and actually confronting his mother about the problem he didn't anticipate.

Izuku had black marks under both of his eyes due to the exhaustion from exercising with his new ability. "It's-it's nothing! I trained a bit last night and I slept late." This wasn't a lie.

"Izuku you shouldn't be doing this! You are supposed to rest-"

"Mom my whole class is doing internships and gaining experience in the field! How am I supposed to progress if I stay here doing nothing? ... because of the teachers I'm static for the next two weeks." He said quieting down as he got to the last part.

"... Well there is still Eri, she's currently sleeping, I just checked up on her and I'm kind of surprised because- ... she didn't look very exhausted yesterday though" his mother paused and grabbed her cup on the table "... oh and her horn is smaller!"

"Her horn? ... oh yes, I remember now! I didn't even pay attention to that detail ... wait ... how is a horn supposed to get smaller? Is she hurt?!" Izuku considered grabbing a notebook and make a whole section just for Eri yet for once this idea didn't seem appropriate, he had never done any analysis about his mother ... or any relatives in his family.

It's not like he knew any other after all ...

"No, no! She is fine really ... well I didn't check her bandages yet but apart from that she is fine, poor girl she definitely needed a bath but ... well she smelled like disinfectant so I'm even more curious about her previous life conditi-"

Someone knocked at the door, Inko was about to go but Izuku went first and activated All for One in his back just in case, he opened the door and found himself right in front of "A-Aizawa Sensei?"

"Yeah, it's me ... can I get in? There's been some changes concerning your internship status."

Izuku quickly deactivated All for One and let Aizawa inside the apartment, the teacher looked around him as he walked inside the living room, he was wearing formal clothes instead of his usual hero costume.

"Miss Midoriya" greeted the pro hero.

"Yes sir, I believe I heard there has been some change." Inko mother responded curtly, surprizing Izuku somewhat with how different she has acting from her normal behaviour.

"Yes, Izuku received one offer."

The mother and the son stared at the teacher in confusion "Wait- you- ... you mean I didn't get more?"

"Well I apologise but I must tell you heroes do not often recruit quirkless kids especially when it might lead to troubles with the media."

"O-oh ... so, I'm allowed to accept the offer?"

"Yes, but no one will know about this, a ... "friend"-" The underground pro didn't sound really convinced "-of Nedzu was interested in your performance and he really wants to meet you, his name is Gran Torino."

The name didn't sound familiar ... but if he was allowed to accept an internship from this hero then might gain a lot of experience out of this.

"Here," Aizawa handed Izuku a document specifying when and were he was supposed to meet the pro. "Remember this is considered to be a secret, the other teachers are not aware of the situation and I don't think they would like it."

"Understood sir."

"Now excuse me but I have seven hours of sleep to catch up so I'll be on my way," the pro left the apartment without another word leaving Inko and Izuku alone with the document.

"W-well ... what a surprise, still this-this is good hehehe. Right?" Inko said laughing nervously a little and trying to convince herself that this would work out well without her son getting caught up in anymore danger ... just for ONCE.

Izuku checked the document ... he was supposed to be in Hosu city this afternoon, in about four hours! "I'm packing everything right now! Tell Eri I'll be back in a week and- ... oh!" Izuku wrote down Sensei's number on a piece of paper and handed it to his mother "That's Sensei's number! Only in case of emergencies !"

Izuki ran back to his bedroom giving a few seconds to Inko to read the number, he came back almost immediately as he forgot to precise something.

"AND DO NOT INVITE HIM EVERY DAY FOR WHO KNOWS WHAT !"

* * *

Three and a half hours later.

* * *

Izuku arrived at his destination which happened to be a seemingly VERY old and abandoned building, he verified the address twice and apparently it was the right place ... a very bad joke perhaps?

He stepped inside the building, there was no door, so he simply went inside and he had to say that the inside was much worse than the outside, the building could decide to not stand up anymore and to simply collapse at ANY given moment.

"H-hello? Is anyone here? G-Gran Torino?" He called a few more times, but nothing happened...well he always had one last trick to check if the building was empty or not.

All for One ... he thanked the quirk internally for keeping him safe, he could feel one presence.

Gran Torino had one quirk, moving fast, not teleportation, yet there was silence ... was the hero hostile? Impossible, Aizawa was the one who gave him the documents, perhaps Gran Torino wanted to see what Izuku was capable of?

Even on the internet Izuku barely found anything, so had no information about his quirk, his career but he could definitely tell that whoever Gran Torino is, he must be old.

Izuku found a staircase and went to the second floor, this level seemed to be in much better condition, there was furniture, and a door, probably the only room close to that of a decent apartment. Izuku felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, there was a presence behind him, remaining calm Izuku was about to knock at the door when the presence moved, he knew it, he barely had the time to react, but he managed to block the incoming kick with his arms, shielding his stomach. Then there was a rush of air against his arms and the weight vanished from them.

"Nice block kid! I'm impressed!" It was an old man's voice, Gran Torino.

Izuku didn't know if he was supposed to thank him or if he should reconsider if he really liked this sort of greetings. The general feeling All for One gave Izuku whenever he was around quirks provided a clear indication concerning the position of the hero, however he was moving around the space quickly making accurate positioning impossible.

Fine then, Izuku dropped his bags on the ground and tried to find the most suitable place to fight the hero. All for One was indicating that his target was moving in a straight line, Izuku deduced that Gran Torino had to be using the walls or another type of surface to propel himself, if he stayed in a secluded place Gran Torino would have more surfaces to move around and at the moment they were both running around in a building.

There was also another question, did his quirk grant him reflex enhancement or was he limited to human standards? Izuku looked around for second option besides just standing ready and grabbed a plank of wood next to a window, Gran Torino was coming if Izuku anticipated at the right moment then ...

"Bad choice kid you should have ran away or used your quirk!" He heard the old man yell as he was approaching. "Come on! Show me what you got! I didn't make you come here just to beat up a student! Show me the power of the symbol of peace!"

The what now?! This man was aware about All Might's quirk? But why would he ask him to use it?! All Might never-

He would think about this later, the hero was coming, Izuku lifted the plank in the air and started dropping it, he could see him now, Gran Torino tying to slow down in front of him before propelling himself once again.

"Bad choice old man," muttered Izuku as he swung the plank down on the hero's waist.

BONK

"Ouf!" The shock could have been heard from outside the building, Izuku quickly dropped the plank when he saw the hero knocked down on the ground unmoving.

"N-no! A-Are you okay?" He went to check if the old man was okay, leaning down to check the octogenarian's pulse when he got punched into the face.

"Idiot! Never drop your guard!" Replied the hero who happened to not be injured at all compared to Izuku's nose.

"Why?!"

"I wanted to see what you were capable of and-"

"I'm bleeding!" Despite his age and his small size Gran Torino could hurt a lot.

The hero muttered something and gave Izuku a tissue "So you are the one he picked ..." it wasn't a question rather a statement.

"... w-who picked me sir? I only received your offer this morning after principal Nedzu-"

"I'm talking about All Might of course! Who else do you think-" as he noticed that Izuku was completely confused Gran Torino wondered if he hadn't misunderstood what Recovery Girl told him when he called her. "Wait ... you didn't- ... uh look kid I have to make a quick call, it's about the internship I just realised I might have made a mistake, don't worry it's not about you, I just need to yell at someone."

* * *

A few days ago.

* * *

_"Yes? Recovery Girl answering-"_

_"Ah! Chiyo! It feels like years since we last talked!"_

_"T-Torino?! Hahaha! Oh, my you are right, I almost didn't recognise your voice, how are you? Still enjoying your part-time retirement?"_

_"Very funny ... in fact I was trying to call Yagi, he never answers when I'm the one trying to contact him, he doesn't reply either by the way, the rude little zygote, how am I supposed to help him if he keeps ignoring me?! Anyway, I heard from Nedzu ... and to a lesser extent Nighteye, that he had found his successor. Perhaps you know something right?"_

_"Oh yes, Nedzu mentioned it! Yagi actually had the intention to speak to this boy, Izuku Midoriya, you know? The quirkless one!"_

_Of course at this time Gran Torino was right in front of his TV watching the sports festival live ... at first he believed it was a joke, the damn kid had been using his comrades since the beginning of the festival, not once had he used One for All._

_"Uh ... are you sure ? I heard from Nig-"_

_"Trust me! He is the one! Nedzu even told me All Might asked him to talk to Izuku!"_

_"O-oh ... w-well- Well I'll keep an eye out for him ... and probably yell at Yagi for not calling me."_

* * *

Indeed, he was about to yell, he might break his phone but it will be worth it, the old man grabbed his phone and aggressively composed the symbol of peace's number, and he have answer at this very moment!

...

Dialing

...

Dialing again

...

Delaying schedule ?

...

Someone picked up "Gran Torino? It's been a-"

"Shut up you idiot! I called you dozens of times and you never answered! How can you casually tell me it has been years since the last time we spoke to each other?!"

"... did you happen to call me on my old phone all this time?"

"What old ph-?!" Gran Torino paused considering the idea before grimacing in embarrassment as realised it might be true. "A-anyway! Do you happen to know this kid Izuku Midoryia ?"

"W-well yes of course! He is one of my student-"

"And your successor ... right?"

"... I beg your pardon. Who told you that ?"

"I learnt from Chiyo that she learnt from Nedzu that you intended to have a personal discussion with this kid ... is that true or is she becoming older than me?"

"W-well ..." Gran Torino could hear his old student waking, probably in a more secluded place "Look indeed I intended to talk with him but that's when I had a bad feeling, I didn't call you because compared to Nighteye you would probably have freaked out immediately and-"

"Please spare me this part, just tell me what happened that day."

* * *

Ten minutes later.

* * *

Izuku had been waiting just like the hero asked him, so he had some time to think about what he had just learnt, whoever this old man was he knew about One for All so he was potentially dangerous, second he asked Izuku to use One for All so perhaps he supposed he was All Might's successor for some reason ... oh and his last discovery was that this man is probably addicted to waffles considering the stock of empty crates Izuku found in a room of the building.

Izuku felt the man coming back, he decided to act as if nothing had happened and looked around the building.

"I apologise for the phone call ... uh ... well ... do you remember if I asked you something while we were fighting ?" The hero was displaying a ... well ... "senile" expression if Izuku had to define it.

"U-uh ... n-no ... ?" He didn't want to get involved into this mess, no more than he needed.

"Well that's better that way, I am Gran Torino, I'll be in charge of you for the next week ! Now let's get straight to the point, have you brought your costume with you ?"

"Y-yes ! S-should I put it on?"

"WHY YES OF COURSE WHY WOULD I ASK IF YOU HAVE YOUR COSTUME?! TO THROW A PYJAMA PARTY?! COME ON CHOP CHOP PUT IT ON !" the old man was agitating a stick way too close to Izuku's face for comfort at this point. He was stuck for a week with probably the last hero he would have gone with if he happened to have the choice.

Izuku proceeded to put on his costume over his civil clothes, so far, the old man wasn't impressed ... and then Izuku took out his helmet, he heard a gasp.

His first thought was the fear that the hero had a hearth attack at this very moment and considering his luck this might as well be what was really happening then he saw Gran Torino pointing his finger at the helmet.

"K-Kid! Where did you find this?!" Judging by his expression Gran Torino wasn't stunned but scared to death ... if he knew All Might then- ... not that wouldn't make any sense otherwise All Might would have had the same reaction back when he saw Izuku with his costume for the first time.

"W-what do you mean? The-the helmet?" He tried to act as if he didn't understand the hero's reaction, the fear of suddenly being discovered helped a bit but at the same time he couldn't really imagine what Gran Torino was thinking about the helmet at this very moment.

"Y-YOU- YOU-!" The hero got closer from Izuku and took away the helmet from his hands "... look kid, do you know who else used to wear this kind of helmet ?"

"I-I don't understand sir I-" Izuku was hit by Gran Torino's cane on the head.

"Shut up when I'm talking! Either you are perfectly aware of the problem or you are REALLY misinformed!" He oriented the helmet toward Izuku "This one is VERY similar to the one a monster used to wear, a villain who could steal quirks! The worst villain of all! All for One! Do you have any idea of who that villain is?! What if someone who really knows that villain sees you wearing this? DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT CAN BE TO BE WEARING THIS KIND OF THING?"

He threw back Izuku's helmet in his arm "S-Sir I-"

"I do not want to see that thing again! Take it as advice kid, there is a room for you upstairs, drop your belongings there and meet me outside, I want to know what you can actually do," the old man went back into his own room and proceeded to slam the door in order to close it.

...

Gran Torino, thought again about his conversation with All Might on the phone when he explained how he felt when he was in contact with Izuku. The old hero felt sick now, perhaps it was just some kind of unexplained coincidence ?

* * *

Somewhere else.

* * *

All for One had a very charged agenda, first he had to visit Inko, she invited him to have lunch with her. He learnt from her that Izuku was currently being supervised by Gran Torino ... he didn't have many "bad" memories from the old man, but he was Nana Shimura's friend, so he didn't exactly hold the hero in his heart.

When he arrived at the apartment he noticed or rather strange felt, the little girl hiding in the house, Inko didn't force her to say hello, a fine decision considering her mental state, All for One decided to avoid talking about the events in Musutafu or anything related to her. If he was supposed to gain her trust, then he would wait.

During the whole conversation with Inko he was continuously bothered by the girl's quirk, for some reason this one quirk seemed permanently activated like some sort of antenna either receiving or transmitting information but after taking a more "precise" look at the shape of the girl he noticed what looked like a horn on her head. All for One's curiosity got picked up, he really wanted to ask Inko about this but he would wait, he might have a better chance with Izuku at his side.

Now there was another question he really needed to ask this time.

"... What about Hisashi? ... during those five years Izuku never mentioned him once ... or perhaps I forgot, I would like to know more about the last member of the family"

"Hi- ... Hisashi ... I guess I can talk a bit about him yes."

"Since when exactly as he been missing?"

"... the first month after my pregnancy started. " Inko looked around the house. "He said this place wasn't big enough, that WE would need more space. He found a job in another city, at first he came back once a week, then once a month then he didn't, he wasn't even here when Izuku finally emerged into our world."

Hisashi tried to picture said "father" slowly packing up everything he had in this house before going away, this seemed almost too easy. He could have tried the technique of going out to buy a pack of cigarette the result would have been the same, this guy played on the long term.

"Then we sent letters to each other, he would always answer after at least a week has passed, he asked me to not directly call him on his phone ... he sent money each month, then less ... I tried to contact his workplace but the only thing I received was the information that he was now working in their filial in Europe ... it was a decade ago, more than a decade ago. Izuku doesn't know anything about this, he doesn't have to."

All for One stood up and walked toward a window. "Honestly, I must admit it's better that way ... I don't know how it would have been if Izuku somehow became dependent of this nonexistent father." He sighed, he checked on the girl once again ... she was drawing apparently, he stood up. "I was supposed to see Eri with Izuku today, but I guess this will have to wait. Take good care of her and if you need anything call me"

"Thank you ... for everything."

All for one nodded and left the house, he sent de quick message for Kurogiri asking the mist villain to transport him.

"How was your visit sir?" Kurogiri asked once his master had reached the other side of the rift.

"Most pleasant ... have you located him?"

"Yes sir, seventh floor, he is currently in his apartment."

The barman had brought Sensei on top of a building, he didn't know exactly where they were but it didn't matter at this point, indeed there was another building in front of them, the residence of Hisashi, it also didn't matter if his current family name had changed.

Kurogiri waited, he knew what his master was about to do, why else would he ask for Izuku's father location. "... I believe I should-"

"No, it's fine Kurogiri you can stay, it will only take a minute." Sensei couldn't see him. "Is he alone? Any family?"

"No sir, and apparently it has been the case for the last ten years according to my research, he lives alone in the large apartment ... also no one is currently present in the building, except a couple of employees."

"So, you have been hiding here all this time? ... I guess another body on the pile won't change much." Sensei raised his hand toward the building. "You should be thankful, you won't feel any pain despite how much suffering you brought to your own family, goodbye Hisashi."

Kurogiri would the only witness and for once All for One's monstrous amount of power would not scare him.

* * *

Hosu city

* * *

"Ah, it's going to rain at this rate, I knew I should have brought a coat." Native had the bad tendency to easily get irritated, Tenya didn't wait much time to notice that.

Despite the pro's behaviour he had no regrets, so far he was having a great experience on the field, he didn't expect to directly fight villains and he didn't really want to anyway, the events of the U.S.J. were still fresh in his head.

"Do not complain I'm wearing a full armor, and I do not really want to experiment it's current comfort mixed with water." Tenya tried to keep a smile, Native still wasn't the best partner to roam around with, perhaps he didn't like to engage the conversation?

As he was walking in the streets Tenya recognised someone by the color of their hair. "Hey Shoto!"

The student was currently checking something on his phone when he heard his friend's voice, he turned around and saw Tenya patrolling in his costume with another hero, he crossed the street waving at him.

"Hey, I didn't know you picked an internship around here, also I learnt what happened to your brother, I'm sorry."

"It's fine Shoto, he is alright, where are you going?"

"To my father's agency ... he really "insisted" that I have an internship with him, I tried to pick another one but Aizawa didn't let me do that, he said that it was stupid and that I was wasting my time by refusing the number two's proposal ..."

"Are you two finished yet? Tenya we have to go, you will have time to talk with your comrade later." Native was waiting at the other end of the street.

Tenya raised his shoulders and slowly joined back Native "I guess I'll see you around then!"

* * *

"You are too slow! About five people may have died at this rate!" Just as Izuku stepped outside Gran Torino found, yet, another thing to reproach him for.

"S-so-"

"Spare me your apologises, because of Nedzu I'm stuck with you for the next week." Now this was simply the last thing Izuku expected to hear and this was probably not just an act at this point "... how did you even get in U.A.?"

Izuku knew too well were this was going to end up. "I earned more rescue points than anyone else."

"Did you? Are you sure that crazy rat didn't help you at some point? ... you can't become a hero without a quirk you know that right?"

Straight to the point, he didn't even try to sweeten his words, Gran Torino had no interest if Izuku didn't have All Might's so special quirk. All for One was boiling in his left hand, for now he could still hold it but if the hero kept pushing the nail then-

"You can't get a license, you can't fight villains, you have nothing special compared to your comrades, nothing makes you stand out except the fact that you have absolutely no talent whatsoe-"

"Shut up."

The old man was triggered if Izuku had to explain in his own words, apparently, he wasn't used to be interrupted, especially with such a rude order.

"What did you just say?"

"I told you to shut up, this isn't the first time I have heard some trash insulting me and all the people who weren't "lucky" enough to get a quirk. Honestly if you keep this up I don't care that much about what happens if I decided to listen to my pain and to repeatedly smash your head against the closest wall."

The man didn't answer, instead he kept his arm crossed "You ..." Izuku felt the hero activating his quirk "YOU QUIRKLESS BRAT!" Izuku expected the old man to charge him directly but this time it was different, Gran Torino was using the environment to accumulate speed.

Keeping track on him was becoming harder and harder, if only Izuku knew a bit more about his quirk then he might be able to prepare something but at this point the best thing he could do was to experiment. He turned back and ran inside the building forcing the hero to follow him and change his rotation, it worked, he was losing his speed.

Admitting the prolonged use of his quirk would force him to take a break soon or later it left Gran Torino a few options, either he would attack Izuku as soon as possible to not waste his energy for nothing or he would adapt and become slower to prolong the fight. In both cases he would be defenceless later.

But ... if Izuku attacked Gran Torino then ... would he get expelled from U.A.? He had no intention of getting beaten up either, so he would have to exhaust the man in order to win if he could even call that an option.

So, he ran for the next thirty minutes, using All for One to help himself either dodge or anticipate Gran Torino's attack and displacements. At some point the hero stopped, Izuku had to admit he was impressed, holding out for so long at his age while using a quirk, even Izuku could barely catch back his breath.

Once he was sure the hero wasn't pretending, he went to check on him. He found the old man laying in the middle of the corridor trying to catch his breath, obviously he wouldn't be moving for some time.

"You damn kid ... you didn't even try to fight! You ruined the whole point of the exercise." Exercise? What exercise ! The old man had just insulted and continually assaulted him for the last thirty minutes, what was wrong with this man?

"Isn't that what you wanted? To taunt me so I would attack you and get expelled from U.A. ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU WANTED?!"

Gran Torino stared at Izuku surprised and then he sighed. "I went too far ... look I never had the intention to REALLY hurt you, I had to find a way to make you go all out on me. The first time I tried to see what you could pull out you immediately stopped after the first blow, you think I'm a weak old man? Pfff ... if you won't go all out then I can't really visualise your current level."

"So ... you didn't really- ... I mean, you do not really believe what you just said right? About-"

"I do believe quirkless people can't become heroes ... look, our job is hard, we have to constantly give all we can to help those who need us. I hardly believe quirkless people can meet our standards."

Izuku was hurt by those words but this time in a different way, the hero had no real intent to hurt him, he wasn't trying to justify himself, instead he was being sincere ... probably better than nothing.

"Yet even without you fighting back I have to give it to you, I had a rough time ... hahaha, how did you train to get this level of anticipation?" It was the first time he saw the old man smiling so far ... only exception being his "senile" expression a bit earlier.

"Uh- . well I-I-"

"Hahaha your reactions are priceless; you know kid I only know one hero with this level of awareness, and he used to be All Might's sidekick-"

"Sir Nighteye?"

"And he is well informed above all! Yes, that's who I am talking about ... perhaps I was wrong, despite your lack of individuality you managed to keep up against me ... perhaps again I can help you to go even further !" the old man sat against the wall and invited Izuku to do so.

"So, I'm not completely useless?" Izuku asked ironically.

"No kid hahaha, you aren't completely useless," both of them laughed for a moment.

Izuku realized a few things, first he had been wrong about the old man ... he had a heart of gold…maybe very shiny copper but that still wasn't bad, second he had a quirk and it made him wonder if perhaps All for One was the only reason he was able to keep up with Gran Torino's speed.

"I guess we can call it a day, I expected to beat you up before diner but you are still standing surprisingly, it reminds me of a student who when he was about your age also took an internship with me ... oh he must remember every second he spend training under my supervision."

Izuku tried to visualise what the old man did to this poor kid, whoever he was he hadn't the strongest quirk in the world to help himself judging by the joy in Gran Torino's eyes.

"Tell me ... do you like waffles?"

"Don't tell me this is the only thing you are eating" Izuku pointed out the pile of empty frozen waffles crates behind him.

"This is the only food you need to survive in this planet!" Stated the hero, meanwhile Izuku's mind screams really hard something very close from. "NO F***ING WAY"

* * *

A few hours later at U.A.

* * *

All Might was supposed to prepare his next lessons, but he ended up working late with Naomasa, Katsuki's case was going nowhere so the detective decided to simply close it. He considered talking to the student again but when he noticed it was almost 10 PM he gave up and went back home.

On his way he found Nedzu ... waiting for him? Well he could guess this was the case as the principal was standing in the middle of a corridor holding a smoking cup of coffee in his right hand.

"How was your day off?" Nedzu asked despite how obvious if was that the symbol of peace was completely exhausted.

"Boring ... but I have seen worse, why are you still up at such an hour? Still working?"

"No in fact I was waiting for you, do you know that Izuku Midoriya is-"

"On an internship with Gran Torino I know, he just called me to confirm if whether or Izuku was my successor ... oh and he also complained about my absence."

"Understandable ... is that all?"

"Yes ... unless you want to know more about this"

"Well yes of course!" Tohsinori sighed, this conversation was boring at this rate he would be sleeping in the corridor, he took the cup of coffee from the principal's hand then proceeded to fully drink it.

"I'm afraid he is going to completely destroy Izuku."

"Ah yes! I knew there was something fishy about him! Hahaha, I remember now I heard those rumours about how terrible your internship with him was."

"W-well ... it was worth it right? Hahaha, though I wonder what they will be doing together, Gran Torino isn't really the kind if person to accept the differences of the quirkless."

Nedzu stopped smiling. "... I hope you do not say this internship is going to be useless since he is quirkless."

"N-no ! Of course, no ! It's just that- E-earlier he called me, and he was very annoyed to learn that he misunderstood when he received information about Izuku."

"Talking about this All Might, I have to know ... are you going to give him your power, yes or no? The last time I brought him alone with you I know something happened and you looked scared then, you never gave me any explanation and I really hope the Symbol of Peace didn't get scared by a hero in training."

"Look it's-" the Symbol of Peace was having a headache, "damn it- I will explain another day ... I don't know if- ... well yes young Midoriya is the kind of person I was looking for, it has to be him I can feel it, yet each time I'm close from him I do not know why I feel-" Toshinori saw the stare of the principal waiting for the end of the spray of words, "sick ... but-but that's probably because I feel like it's him"

"... Look, I'm going to bring him here one last time, alone with you, and you will tell him everything, I don't want to see you miss the occasion to find your successor again. I'm aware that you were very interested by Mirio, but I feel like it's because Nighteye is supporting him, right?"

"... I do not want to hurt him, he thinks he can prevent anything using his quirk but at some point, people get tired of being manipulated so that's it ..."

"Izuku Midoriya will be the next Symbol of Peace."


	21. QA ! (I'm sick great)

**Hey hey hey ! I originally intended to do this at chapter 20 since we reached 100K words but well better now than never !**

**So ... the thing is, only the guys in my discord sent me questions ... so I don't have much to work with :/**

**Anyway here we go !**

* * *

_Victini1412_

_All for one how do you feel being Izukus dad?_

All for One stared at the audio recorder for a moment and then he sighed "I do not share any genetic relation with Izuku and I'm probably the last person he would like to have as a father ... though I must admit, killing the other bastard felt great. I didn't want to make it too obvious and announce to Izuku that his real father died by my hand"

The master of crime sat back in his chair and rubbed his chin "My ... greed pushed me to kill him, perhaps I wanted to be even closer from Izuku ? No matter the deeper reasons I never had so much fun in years ! ... well technically I did enjoy few of Izuku's visit more than some" he dropped the recorder on a table near him and smiled.

_Lagzal_

_Izuku if you could have any other quirk besides your own what would it be ?_

"Uhhh ..." Izuku grabbed a few of his notebooks in his bedroom and searched for a moment, as time passed he seemed more and more bored until finally un pushed all his research away.

"I ... I don't know honesty, I have always been focused on hiding All for One that I never considered having another quirk. Lets see ... what do I lack in my life ? Oh yes that's obvious, I would like to get a quirk which would allow me to control the- ... ah sorry It's difficult to explain ... rewrite reality ? Have you guys ever walked in the street and saw something so disgusting that if you has the power to change it at the moment you would do so ?"

Izuku chuckled and facepalmed himself "but well that's what Sensei would call the God complex, when you suddenly realise that you do not have as much control of your life as you thought and you desperately try to find a solution. But sorry I'm moving away from the question ... in fact it's fine, I don't think I need any other power, All for One is just perfect"

_Lagzal_

_Chisaki what did it feel like getting exploded ?_

A man was laying in an hospital bad, he could barely hear the question yet at this time only one clear thought came to his mind

"... disgusting"

_ButtahFingahz_

_All for one as Japan's_ king of the underworld, what are your thoughts on the Meta Liberation Army and their subtly growing numbers and influence?

All for One immediately started laughing, a bit too hard though has he ended up coughing "I apologise ... well if their goal is to make things even worse then I suppose they are good at their task. They have no clear leader just a bunch of very sad and depressed people motivated by some book ... in fact, I would say this story is VERY similar to how a certain German guy managed to start WW2, don't you think ?"

"They wanted to freely use their quirk ? The movement was born at a time where people who had quirks were still hated ? No no no and no ... this movement is a pathetic joke, a way for their "leaders" to manipulate their followers and reach their goal. If Tomura ever encounters them then ..." All for One chuckled once again "Let's just say I'm sure he will be able to deal with the problem"

_Edgey the boy_

_Izuku will you ever go public with your quirk and if so will you change your hero name ?_

Izuku tried to force a smile but couldn't bring himself to do so "I- ... I don't know really know, honestly I think it's not going to be possible, ever. People kept insulting and hurting me because I didn't have a quirk and I do not want to know how it would be if they knew in fact I had the monster powerful villain's quirk since I was four years old" yet Izuku ended up laughing a but "But if I ever have to ... I would gaddly take the name of All for One ... if he agrees of course"

_All Might why are you scared of Izuku instead of trying to inspire him to become a hero ?_

"I'm not scared ! It's just that-" The symbol of peace remembered the feeling of cold and violence he felt when he granned Izuku's hand, it was just like a warning ... but from what ? Or who ? "It was only occasional otherwise I'm trying to help all my student as much as I can and Izuku isn't an exception !"

_Bakugo if you wanted to fight Izuku why not have fought him in front of everyone to assert your dominance instead of jumping him ?_

Katsuki considered the option for a moment...

*later at the cafetaria*

"COME HERE YOU STUPID DEKU !"

izuku was currently trying to find a table with Ochaco when he noticed a certain blond boy charging him with sparkles in his hands.

"Oh no-"

*even more later in Nedzu's office*

"Could you explain why you attacked one of you fellow comrades during lunch ?*

*even even more later at Katsuki's house*

Mitsuki was going to proceed to a decapitation on her own son "EXPELLED ?"

*back to Katsuki reading the question*

"F*** no"

_All for One will you give all of your quirks over to Izuku as a contingency plan or will you give him the original all for one quirk so he has a double stack ?_

"... No ? Why would I do that ? They are mine I earned them ! ... well I did try to give Izuku one or two quirks from time to time but he just doesn't want to take any, the only time he accepted it was to help me, and I'm glad he decided to stop being so stubborn at this moment i might have died from a headache back then. And no, giving up my quirk would probably be the last thing I intend to do. And finally no, I do not think All for One would stack, and considering Izuku's recent new abilities I'm pretty sure the quirks aren't exactly the same at this point"

_Eri how would you feel if Izuku was your big brother ?_

The little girl looked confused when she heard the question "W-what's a big brother ?"

_Lagzal_

_Tomura how do you feel about eri playing with your console ?_

Tomura started rubbing his neck but not out of frustration but rather shame at this very moment "She finished Dragon quest IX under three hours ... THREE HOURS, I HAVEN'T FINISHED IT YET IN ONE MONTH, WHAT THE F-"

**Alright that's enough NEXT**

_Victini1412_

_All might are you still planning on giving Izuku your quirk ?_

"Well ... a part of me is still reluctant to do so but this is the best decision I can take, even if some doesn't agree with me"

_All might Do you think even the worst person can change. . . ? That anyone can be a good person, if they just try?_

The hero didn't even analyse the question he already had his answer "No, of course no, do not make any mistake no one is born evil but I believe that at some point there is a limit which have been crossed. Some villains just doesn't care about the difference between good and evil, perhaps they do not even know that what they are doing is wrong ... I just can't understand what's going on in the mind of those people and that might be the reason we can't make them change"

_Lagzal_

_All for one_ what do you think is the strongest quirk possible, not including one for all, all for one, and any other quirk maipulation type quirks.

"Well isn't that obvious ? Reality manipulation quirks of course ! Sadly I haven't encountered any ... yet" All for One ended his sentence with a sinister smile.

_Victini1412_

_Nezu why isn't Izuku in some more advanced classes for quirk analysis?_

The director sighed "You have to understand that if this was possible I would definitely try to make it happen but our program can't be changed that easily, if we focus more on some students we might leave some behind and ruin their chance at becoming a true pro. Beside I do not think the other classic would appreciate such a system in which we place about twenty "exceptional" students above the others. You might not be aware of this but class 1-A is already being targeted by 1-B and the general education"

_Kaminari whats the stupidest thing youve ever done ?_

"... Trying to ask a girl on a date with some rap ..." Kaminari turned around to stare at Kyoka "Please kill me now"

The girl blushed at the blunt answer and started walking away, she was asking herself why the other idiot didn't do that with her yet.

_Nezu what would you say is your greatest scheme ?_

"My greatest scheme ? Well I managed to built and run the best School for hero in the world which is about the size of a little city and make multiples partnership with the government in order to be constantly provided with robots, support equipment and various resources which are indispensable to run this establishment ... is that enough ?" The principal had his arm crossed and a big smile showing his pride and satisfaction.

_Misopepsi_

_All for One have you ever thought about using the downtrodden(ie. Quirkless) to bolster the number of available boots on the ground? I mean even quirkless guy with a regular gun can kill a hero, or be a suicide bomber to create terror._

"First No, quirkless people are too unstable, it's not easy to convince or "persuade" one to join me and if they do so they are already in a terrible mental state. Second my other paws aren't really comprehensive and might like to "play" with some of them and thrid ... suicide bomber ? What do you think I am ? A terrorist ?"

_Lagzal_

_All for one where were you born and what was your childhood like ?_

"... I was born in Japan, about ten years after the first quirk appeared, at this time the hero industry was ... different, yet very powerful, comics, action figurine, videogames" All for One smiled "My brother and I literally devoured everything we could find, our parents had some ... pretty "important" jobs, they weren't really around so me and my brother almost always had free time"

"Just like Izuku I was fascinated by quirks, I wanted to know everything, at some point I even started to make theories using the same comics I used to read with my brother ... I guess that's how I discovered All for One, in fact I don't remember exactly how I discovered I had it ... but I clearly remember the first quirk I took"

* * *

_2** years ago_

* * *

_"Comon you punk ! Give me that book would you ?" _

_Yes that's how it all started, a simple bully in an alley trying to get something from his brother._

_"N-no ! It's not yours ! It belongs to me and my brot-" before he could finish the young boy received a burning fist in his jaw and was sent against a wall, dropping the new comics he had just bought._

_the bully grabbed the comic and took a look a the cover "Doctor Strange ? What is this trash ? You know what I do with trash ?"_

_Right as All for One brother was recovering his balance he witnessed the comic being entirely burned "No !" And say he just bought the last one from the local shop._

_"Hahaha, this book is just like you, a shitty pile of ashes"_

_"What did you just call my brother ?" The bully didnt even have the time to turn around when he received the same treatement he had inflictied to All for One's brother "When you didn't came back on time I knew something was wrong" he announced helping his brother to stand up. He counted twenty second after his brother became late, and then he ran as fast as he could toward the comic shop._

_"Two for the price of one ! You are gonna suffer for that !" The bully advanced slowly on the two brothers._

_"I-I'm sorry bro I-" the younger tried to apologise but All for One interrupted him and smiled._

_"Let me deal with the walking dead here"_

_The bully stopped "Walking dead ? What sort of joke is-" in the blink of an eye he felt something being pressed on his forehead, then he felt physical pain quickly turning into mental pain and then- ... nothing._

_All for One dropped the bully's body once he felt like he was down._

_..._

_"Is he ... b-bro don't tell me-"_

_"Well yes ... what ? You think he would have spared you ? Beside if it wasn't us it would have been someone else"_

* * *

"My brother ... changed after that, our relation changed, he became more and more distant, we never talked about this to anyone. And- ... Even if I do not regret my actions that day, I think I made a few mistakes, I had the intention to kill someone when my brother didn't came back on time, I wanted to kill this guy even more when I discovered he had a quirk and finally ... I hated myself for being so different in front of my brother, perhaps things would have been different if he never saw me this way" All for One stopped talking and sighed.

_Edgey the boi_

_All of One why not just become Izuku's dad at this point ?_

"There is about a thousand reasons preventing me from doing such a thing ... and the first one being I have no intention to become his father in the first place"

All for One have you considered just giving up a life of crime just to start a family life with inko, Izuku and Eri ?

Seemingly angered the symbol of crime brutally stood up and started yelling "WHAT DID I JUST SAY ?!" He left the room without another word.

_Victini1412_

_Eri what do you think of Izuku, his mom, and all for one?_

The little girl blushed for a moment "I-Izuku ? I- ... I really like him, he-he pushed away Overhaul and the doctors can't reach me anymore. He ... saved me ... yes saved me. I-Inko had been really nice with me, at first I was scared that she would be just like the doctors but ... no this was totally different, she didn't force me to do anything. And- ... I guess All for One is the big man with a scary head ... I like him, I like his voice even if it sounds weird compared to other people, he isn't like the doctors either. I haven't met him yet and-and I know he is a good person !" Eri tried to sound as convinced as possible, just like Inko told her to do if she really wanted something.

_MisoPepsi_

_Aizawa do you encourage extra curricular quirk training for the students, even though it's illegal? If you don't, what would you prefer they do?_

"Actually there are areas constantly opened at U.A. so the students can train their quirkshowver if their hurt themselves the establishment isn't responsible ... well they can always go and get a check up from Recovery Girl but otherwise they are on their own unless of course they want to train together. And I am encouraging this as it means I will save me the trouble of helping them at some point ... Translation if you need it, I just let them do my job"

_All Might could you ever accept anyone related to AFO as a hero, or would your past prevent you from moving forward from your pain?_

"The answer seems obvious, of course no, All for One only recruits and uses people he can constantly manipulate without having to remind them who is in charge from times to times. Either he is offering them something they can't possibly have by themselves or something they can't obtain at all ... or he is making sure that they can't refuse. I have never encountered a villain under his command with a slight possibility of redemption. It's not about my past it's about being clever"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this little Q/A ! The next chapter might take a bit longer to be uploaded, I kinda got sick (not Coronavirus hopefully) and yeah ... thx for the guys on the discord, as they were the only ones to send me questions.**

**Good job.**


	22. Or dare ?

**Hey guys ! So ... apparently a great majority didn't like the last chapter at all ... fine, here is a 10 000 words long chapter as an apology. I won't linger on Stain's arc and no I won't do anything related to Stain training Izuku that's probably the most OOC idea I have ever seen (for this arc at least).**

**Also for those who keeps complaining about the pairing, if you are not satisfied just go read something else, it's so simple.**

**Finally I would like to make a shoutout to ****Shoujo-hime1412 (or Victini1412 on the discord) for being the Beta Reader of this chapter, she has done a truly amazing work and if the chapter is kinda great it's all thanks to her !**

**Another shoutout to Krombopulos-Will for his amazing story "A room full of your posters"**

**Now read this and give me some sweet reviews ! Let's reach 1000 followers finally !**

* * *

"Adapt the height of your fist to your opponents, do not let too much space between your feets, and to not place them too close from each others either and blablabla-..."

At some point Izuku stopped listening, he already knew all of this, it only took about two weeks for Sensei to teach him decades of experience. Gran Torino was just speaking in the air while he was "adjusting" Izuku's body to the right position.

He probably even noticed that Izuku already had a near perfection stance. As time passed the old man simply concluded that this lesson was probably not helpful.

"... Anyway, we won't be spending the day here, we will take the tram in order to reach the downtown area. How about you do your first patrol?"

"R-Really?!"Exclaimed Izuku at the thought of finally being able to be on the field.

"Calm down would you? It's not as simple as it looks, I have to first establish a few rules ... but let's forget this part for now, I'm hungry" Even though they only trained for about an hour.

"... Gran Torino wait!" As the old man was going back inside the apartment Izuku stopped him "Can I bring my helmet? I know you warned me about what it represented but ... I think it really defines what kind of hero I want to be. I don't care that a villain used to wear something similar, this is who I want to be."

Gran Torino stared angrily at his temporary student but he ended up accepting the fact that Izuku would not obey without putting up a fight and sighed "Fine ... but don't say that I didn't warned you, and don't you dare complain about anything bothering you after that!"

Oh, he would ?definitely ? not complain, this was the single most important aspect of his costume that he cherished the most. Beside he wasn't the only hero wearing scary masks' or having a scary face ... but yes perhaps he should try to use a lighter shade of green.

Izuku was about to go back to the room Gran Torino had offered him when his phone rung, He didn't recognize the number but decided to answer just in case it was Sensei.

"Hello?"

"Are you having fun? I mean... Hosu is a boring place" A familiar voice, belonging to Tomura Shigaraki came through the phone. Izuku immediately mentally noted the phone number.

"Why are you calling me?" He tried to sound as neutral as possible, if there was one thing that the leader of the League seemed to enjoy above all it was control.

"Straight to the point I see, I like that, I just wanted to tell you I listened to your advice" Izuku didn't understand ... what advice? "Yes, you are clearly not the kind of people I can recruit ... so I decided to change my plans"

"I don't understand! Answer me! What do you want?!" Izuku looked around him, Tomura and Kurogiri might be watching so he decided to move inside the building.

The Leader simply chuckled "As I said I just wanted to tell you I listened to your advice ... oh and I also wanted to see how you would react. I don't give up you know. You are very interesting ...yes, you will make a fine opponent, I wonder how you will play in the next step?"

"You-!" Tomura hung up "Damn it ..." Izuku thought again about his quick meeting in the League's base ... they had- well Kurogiri had access to his phone for a short moment, he would have to change it later, who knows what else the bartender could have done apart from obtaining his number.

Something was about to happen ... but why would Tomura somehow announce his next move to him?

* * *

**Two hours later.**

* * *

Gran Torino had been trying to sleep since he got onto the tram with Izuku ... but sleeping next to someone harboring the symbol of the scariest villain who ever lived, happened to be more difficult than he thought. Why would Izuku even ?want to ? wear such a thing? It wasn't necessarily heavy, but it was probably still very uncomfortable.

Izuku didn't want to let people around him notice that something was disturbing him ... especially Gran Torino. Something was going to happen, but he didn't know when or where. It frustrated him that he would probably not be able to do anything.

Tomura knew that Izuku was in Hosu ... why else would he let him know that he has access to this kind of information? To tell him that he will make his next move here? It was currently 3 PM, they would reach their destination in about ten minutes. If Tomura wanted to do something with his current resources he would do it later that day ... Around nighttime, yes.

If he could warn the police and the heroes but- Then how would he explain how Tomura had access to his phone number? He wasn't even supposed to be having this internship... Good thing he brought his helmet just in case.

"... Gran Torino tell me ... usually what do you do when you are out patrolling ?"

"Hum? Well ... it depends, most of the time Hosu is a quiet place, and I rarely patrol in the streets. I don't really like racing for autographs and photos, but as neither of us is going viral as far as I know-" Gran Torino could feel Izuku's sigh through his helmet "what's with this reactio-?! ... oh" he came to realize that Izuku had indeed a very special reputation since his performance at the sport festival "Never mind, this thing suits you ... no really you know a lot of heroes uses mask! Even this spiderman guy wears a paper bag or something like that"

"It's okay... honestly I don't like autographs and group photos either. So yeah... saving cats stuck in trees?"

"Hahaha don't worry most of the time it's about giving information to people or preventing small "criminal" activities... but yes I ended up helping about a hundred cats stuck in trees in my life that's not simply an urban legend"

"Attention passengers, we will reach Hosu Deida Square in the next minute, please retrieve all your belongings and prepare to exit the tram-"

"Well looks like we are here, comon kid let's go"

Izuku smiled under his helmet and nodded, he was about to take is first steps into the hero world.

* * *

**_Two years ago._**

* * *

_Izuku and All for One were watching a movie about a group of young people who could turn into superheroes and use some sort of giant robots to fight monsters._

_"Damn this never gets old ... each year they found a way to make it seems 'new' I guess today it wouldn't work"_

_"Because of quirks?"_

_"Mainly, what's the point of making a fiction universe were everyone else is weaker than the actual population? What's the point if people can't be inspired by the characters, they are looking at? ... Actually, good questions, what is your costume going to looks like ? You want to become a hero, so I guess it's- ... urg ... "important" for your career ?"_

_Sensei sounded disgusted, he always was when they ended up talking about heroes, but he always tried to hide it and sound neutral or bored._

_"I'm not sure yet ... I haven't even started to think about it, some student in my class have made sketches but they won't let me look at them"_

_"Out of awkwardness ? Hahaha ... that's-"_

_"What would be the point of getting a comment from someone quirkless?" Izuku echoed Sensei's statement about the movie._

_"... How about we make it together? I could give you a few tips, I thought about using one myself you see, but it was a long time ago"_

_Izuku could not hold in his laugh, All for One, out of all people on earth he would wear a costume despite his hatred toward anything related to heroes? "Hahaha, you must be kidding me, right?"_

_"Well... actually no, I'm always wearing fancy clothes as you must have noticed but- ... well all my quirks aren't really compatible with it, so it almost always ends up being destroyed if I have to fight."_

_"Oh ... that makes sense, so you never found anything suitable ?"_

_"That's the thing when you have the most powerful quirk in the world, you can't always control your strength"_

* * *

When Izuku went back to the reality he was walking in the streets with Gran Torino, off to a great start... he had been sleeping on his first patrol as an apprentice pro hero.

"Hey kid is something wrong ? You have been awfully quiet since we got out of the tram" the pro hero noticed.

"I-it's nothing, I was just ... thinking"

"Thinking ? ... about what ?" Izuku tried to act as if he didn't hear the last question but Gran Torino kept glancing at him, so he had to figure out yet another lie.

"I was thinking about my hero name ... I haven't picked it yet"

"Oh, you should have already thought of that , if I'm not mistaken you kids are supposed to pick one right before the internships, this should also include all of the paperwork and that sort of detail...you do not even a small idea ?"

"I have no clue ... I will find something which suits me later I gue-" An explosion occurred right next to the duo; it came from a grocery "let's go !" Izuku didn't waste any time and ran directly toward the shop.

Gran Torino didn't really know if he should ask Izuku to stay behind him as it was his first time on the field, and his lack of experience might put him as well as other people in danger. But considering the situation the emergency had to pass before anything else.

There was a lot of smoke coming from inside, white smoke, not black so technically it must indicate that there isn't any serious fire. Izuku also examined the stability of the building, nothing seemed damaged so he could get inside without taking any more risk.

The old man saw his student looking at the building, he knew exactly what the young hero was doing, and he had to admit he was very impressed.

"Gran Torino, there might be a fire, can you call-" before Izuku could finish the pro was already on his phone calling the firemen.

"I'm on it ! Finish the job ! You are wasting time !"

Izuku nodded and went inside the shop, his helmet helped a lot, he could feel the heat throughout his costume but thanks to the helmet the smoke was one less problem to deal with as he was looking for people.

"Anyone here ? Rescue is here !" He kept yelling trying to obtain a response, the entrance was empty so he decided to go check the back where the smoke seemed to come from.

"Help !" A first answer, the smoke became denser and the heat increased, a woman was stocked under large metallic crate ... a vault ? She was stuck under a small vault, he would ask about this later.

Izuku carefully lifted the vault and threw it away to help the woman.

"Is there anyone else inside ?" He asked, the woman was coughing a lot, probably because of the smoke, yet she managed to answer no with her head.

Another explosion, now despite his costume protecting him Izuku felt very uncomfortable from the heat , he then hurried outside with the women in his arms as she wasn't protected at all compared to him.

Gran Torino helped Izuku as soon as he was out of the shop, yet that didn't stop him from yelling at his student for running inside without any warning "Even if this is indeed a case of emergency do not ever do that again! I'm the one supposed to take the risks not you ! You are still young, and I do not want to be responsible if something REALLY bad happens to you !"

"Sorry" Izuku helped the woman to sit somewhere and started inspecting her body for any sign of injury, she seemed mostly fine "I didn't see any sign of fire but-"

One last explosion, this time the building couldn't hold on anymore and completely collapsed, the woman watched in disbelief as she started crying "N-no"

Izuku ... despite the fact that he saved a life ... he felt sick, because saving a life doesn't mean you really helped someone. What did she lose ? Her job ? Her home ? Maybe even more ... Izuku failed to save the rest, he couldn't .

Gran Torino watched the building burn, the firemen arrived at the same time as the police and the media ... all too late. The pro sighed and was about to ask Izuku to come with him, they had nothing to do here at this point excepted giving a report to the police.

"Kid let's-" he noticed Izuku's facial expression, it meant deception , no, in fact it screamed failure. The old man couldn't really hold it against him, he had felt this too when he was still a hero in training ... it was such a long time ago, things don't change from a generation to another "hey ... HEY ! KID, SNAP OUT OF IT !"

Izuku went back to reality once again, the firemen were trying to control the crowd along with the police, the building was just a pile of dust even they had to admit defeat, he turned around toward Gran Torino "Y-yeah sorry, what is it ?"

"... You did great, I don't think anyone would have been as fast as you to react. You aced your first surprise intervention, but we aren't done yet, as you were the one inside the building you will have to make an actual report to the police, come on let's go"

Izuku followed the pro, they quickly identified who was in charge, a tall woman wearing a bullet proof west who was yelling about two orders per second either to the policemen currently present or throughout a radio.

"Hey, isn't that Grandad Torino ! It has been a while ! What the hell happened here ?"

"Hara Sumire, so you finally got promoted" Gran Torino turned his head around and muttered something to Izuku "She is too much of a tomboy for her own sake, if you want my point of view" he coughed a bit and went to back to the main subject "If you want a report ask the kid"

The officer looked up; she was a bit surprised at first because of the helmet "U-uh sure ... so uh ... kid yeah, how about you explain the whole situation"

Izuku nodded "Me and Gran Torino were on patrol when we witnessed an explosion, inside this building, I quickly ran inside as I saw a lot of smoke, and inside I found one woman who is currently being taken care of by the firemen, I didn't manage to see the source of the fire, but I noticed a vault which had been forced open. According to the woman there wasn't anyone else inside the building while I was still inside another explosion occurred so I hurried outside, and then after a moment one last explosion made the building collapse ... and that's all I can report" Izuku was waiting for a reply from the officer but instead she just stood in front of him rather speechless.

"Y-yeah ... we-we will interrogate her later about the vault, for now we can't really classify this as domestic accident and-" suddenly the radio inside the police car made a lot of noise, Hara went inside the car to find out what was happening.

Izuku and Gran Torino exchanged a short glance before the officer hurried back to them.

"We have a hostage situation RIGHT next to us ! We need reinforcement ! You two get inside the car !"

The old man sat at the passenger seat "You heard the officer kid ! Move !" Izuku went in the back of the car, talk about a first impression.

* * *

_**Two years ago.**_

* * *

_"How is it to run a criminal empire ?"_

_Yet another unanswerable question from his most stubborn student ... ohhh how he liked a bit of challenge._

_"It's not simply hard it's literally hell. See this as ... yes, a very complex game of economic simulation set on maximum difficulty without any pauses or saves."_

_"Oh ... but you aren't at any human standards, right ?"_

_"Correct, so I can keep up ... kind of. I don't have any quirk which enhances my brain abilities you know ? And I'm glad I do otherwise I would probably be as smart as a m at the moment "_

_"... If it's so hard, why did you even decide to do it ? With all your power you could do anything else"_

_Sensei chuckled "Why do you want to be a hero ? Because you want to save people with the other Rambo's smile ? Because you want to prove something to the world ? Or simply because you felt like it ? With your brain Izuku you could be so much more ... Prime minister, the best scientist in the world, astronaut ... yet you decide to be one of those cosplayers running around in the streets trying to be on TV or to sell some cornflakes ... See ? The answer isn't simple"_

_"... Then what's your goal ? Do you even have any ?"_

_"My goal ? ... of course I have one ... or rather had one" Sensei didn't add anything, Izuku could actually hear him snoring under his helmet. He would have found this funny if All for One didn't have about five different tubes connected to his head and arms at the moment._

_"I hope I will never end up like you ... yet I want to be as strong as you ! And I will"_

* * *

"We are almost here ! Listen, we think the shop was attacked by a villain, and this same villain is currently holding an old man hostage using his quirk, it's something about sticky explosives or something" the officer was doing her best to drive across the streets as fast and safe as possible.

"Sticky explosive ? ... I have done a lot of quirk analysis; I might be able to help you" Izuku offered his help even though the officer didn't seem to be disposed to listen to him at the moment.

"You guys are the only one available at the moment ! I hope you have a plan gramps !"

"Gramps ?" Izuku quoted and whispered at Gran Torino "Just what kind of relationship do you have with her ?"

"Too hard to explain ... none of us is specialized for this kind of situation" the pro hero rubbed his chin "Kid how good are you in those analysis ?"

Izuku chuckled "I aced every test this year."

The car stopped, everyone got out and the officer quickly brought Izuku and Gran Torino toward the scene. About a dozen of cops were pointing their weapons at a single tall man wearing a red carnival mask and holding an old man by the neck.

The said old man had some weird white paste attached to different parts of his body.

"I SAID I WANT MY MONEY NOW, WHAT ARE YOU GUYS NOT UNDERSTANDING IN THIS SENTENCE ?" yelled the villain "I TOLD YOU ! IF I DON'T GET ANYTHING THE GRAMPS HERE GOES BOOM !"

The villain didn't really have to yell since there was only ten meters separating him from the police forces.

"He doesn't look scared, nor angry ... just impatient" stated Izuku.

Gran Torino agreed "Can you tell us anything about his quirk ?"

"If he is indeed responsible for the destruction of the shop then he is telling the truth, he must really have the ability to detonate this white paste from a distance, that would explain why there were separate explosions ... do you mind if I negotiate with him ? This will give us some time, and he might do something stupid"

"What ?!" Yelled back the officer surprised and triggered by such an absurdity "I'm not letting a kid-"

"Let him handle this Hara" ordered Gran Torino earning a worried look from the officer.

"... Fine, you have five minute"

"I only need one" Izuku noticed something around the officer's belt "What is this ?"

"This ? A smoke grenade ... why ?"

"How much time can I keep it in my hand before it explodes ?"

"... For about a minute at most-and why are you even-" Right as the officer was losing her composure Izuku snatched the grenade from her belt and walked across the police barrage holding the grenade in his back with his arms crossed behind him, he didn't like to imitate Sensei's demarche but Iwuku had to admit that he had managed to caught the villain's attention.

The villain immediately noticed Izuku, his facial expression let him know that the villain was either really scared by Izuku's costume or that he was considering the eventuality of a very strange joke.

"DO-DO NOT TAKE A STEP CLOSER ! OR HE GOES BOOM !"

"Yeah actually I'm here to negotiate so you can breathe, but before we start, I would like to point out a few things, first you are completely surrounded, if you didn't notice yet. Second, reinforcement, will be here soon, and if you try to lay even a finger on this person you are gonna receive harsh treatment-"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE ? I ASKED YOU TO-"

"OH YOU SHOULD CARE" Izuku temporarily raised his voice to interrupt the villain "And for the big finale, what do you think will happen if you make this person "go boom" right now?"

"What do you mean by tha-" the villain just realised he had been threatening to detonate a literal bomb at less than one meter away from him since the police arrived. This revelation made the villain panic and he happened to lose his grip on the old man's neck who immediately used this momentum to run away from the villain.

Izuku let his finger go off the grenade and threw in at the villain's face, with his left hand he powered All for One and-

The policemen, the officer and Gran Torino couldn't see anything but when they heard a very loud scream which didn't belong to either Izuku or the civilian they knew something terrible just happened.

As the smoke cleared the villain now had his face planted in the ground and Izuku blocking the villain's hands against his back and with his right fist Izuku was ready to land a punch if the villain ever decides to try something stupid in his current state.

"HE IS UNCONSCIOUS ! Remove the paste now he won't be able to make it explode !" Izuku stated.

The officer Hara was speechless and so were the other policemen.

"Didn't you hear the kid ?!" Gran Torino seemed to be the only one not impacted by Izuku's performance and had to scream a bit at the police forces to make them move. Two of them ended up helping the civilian to remove the paste but soon enough it melted away just like a cube of ice.

"Handcuff him !" Ordered the officer.

Izuku moved away from the villain's body but not before returning his quirk, he couldn't take the risk of triggering the explosion by beating the villain unconscious, beside such a quirk would probably be safer in someone else's hands right?

Yet ... Izuku felt wrong, he just saved someone yes, but he could hear the cops around him whispering.

"Did- ... did he just walked here and-"

"What kind of training do they get at U.A. ?"

"How old is- ... wait gramps called him kid, so he really is a student ?"

He was being praised ... in an odd way but he was still praised. Izuku should be feeling some satisfaction for this accomplishment but instead he just felt ... bored ?

"You could be so much more ..." He remembered what Sensei told him, at this moment he was trying to understand what All for One meant and he felt like he was close from the answer.

*SLAP*

"Don't you dare do that ever AGAIN ! Kid this was serious ! There was a hostage !" Frustration hit him in the person of Gran Torino, yet Izuku had to admit that he was probably the only person here smart enough to consider that indeed Izuku may have slightly risked sacrificing a life so the villain could be defeated.

"I had the situation under contr-"

"Yes, yes I saw that ! But next time can you do things the usual way ?"

"Should I have asked him to be a good boy and surrender ? That the police would give him a tap on the shoulder and let him go ?"

"... WHY YES OF COURSE !" Izuku ended up receiving Gran Torino's cane in his helmet and he could swear that it really hurt even with this sort of protection.

It took about a minute before the duo realized that civilians and cops were staring at them.

"Ah I'm getting too old for this ... come on, we earned a break, waffles time"

"Again ?"

"There is always a time for waffles"

* * *

**Half an hour later at Gun Head's agency.**

* * *

Ochaco was on a break. Tomorrow she was supposed to go on patrol for her first time, so Gun Head simply asked her to rest as much as she could. That way she wouldn't be handicapped by the exhaustion.

She had to admit that Gun Head had a rather "straight to the point" way of teaching things. She was casually chatting with other heroes or employees inside the break area when she saw something familiar on TV.

A journalist was talking about the internships with the students of U.A. in Hosu when she caught a few frames with the very recognizable costume of one of her classmates.

"Izuku ?" She left a conversation without warning to take a closer look, a few of the other people present followed her.

"This year I can definitely tell you that U.A. is giving us a diamond generation of future heroes ! Just look at this young uh ... boy ? Anyway, this young student managed to diffuse a hostage situation in less than a minute without even using his quirk ! No one was harmed ... well excepted the villain of course."

The image changed to show a picture of the said villain with a broken nose and a ... burn mark ? On his forehead.

"Damn ! Hey Uraraka, you know him ?" Asked Gun Head who appeared out of nowhere.

"Y-yeah, he is in my class."

"Wow he must be damn strong if he doesn't even have to use his quirk !"

"That's- ... that's because he doesn't have one" she tried to smile as she revealed why Izuku didn't use a quirk, for once she hoped that the pros would have a different reaction but instead everyone just seemed ... down right speechless.

They stared at Ochaco as if she had just detonated a bomb.

"W-wait- what is he doing here the-" someone was about to ask a question, but Gun Head raised his voice to interrupt them.

"Well isn't the last generation full of surprise ? I will definitely think about inviting him here, this villain guy was pretty built up so your friend must have a good punch ! Hahaha ..." a few people laughed alongside him and so did Ochaco even if she noticed some pros leaving the room and whispering to each others.

* * *

**Around the same time.**

* * *

Gran Torino had invited or rather offered Izuku to get a bunch of waffles with him, apparently the old pro hero had some sort of "special" reduction in price for all the plates in this one restaurant.

"A well-deserved reward ! ... even if I have to admit you did most of the job today ... but I'm curious, just how-" Gran Torino sighed as he tried to find the right words, but it was hard when he was still staring at a black skull "Could you take this off for just a minute ?!"

"S-sorry"

"Kid is there anything bothering you ?"

If Izuku wanted to tell everything he would say that yes there were a few problems, first the League of villains, then Eri, then the medias, then the civilians, and then All for One ... well technically visiting the lord of crime almost every day has always been a problem but at the moment Izuku couldn't handle to deal with all those things at the same time.

"N-no I'm fine re-" his phone rang ... it was Ochaco "oh-oh do you mind if I-?"

"It better be important ! Now go and don't take too much time !" Izuku stood up and went outside "The waffles are going to be cold at thi-" he didn't hear the end and it didn't sound important anyway.

"Hello ?"

"Izuku ! I saw you on TV ! You were amazing ! But- ... I thought you weren't allowed to take an internship"

"Well uh ... the principal made an exception. Trust me no one is supposed to be aware of this, and I guess the helmet helps a lot right ? ... say-I-I do not look too scary, do I ?"

"Uhhhhh..." Ochaco wondered what she should tell him considering Izuku might overtake her comment and do something stupid "You should try to add a cloak ! Or a cape I mean"

Now Izuku wondered if he should go through the fifty reasons about why a cloak and / or a cape, as Ochaco told him, are the most dangerous thing you can add on a costume but instead he simply replied "Y-yeah I'll drop a word to the support department, how is your internship going ?"

"Just great ! I'm training with Gun Head ! When I'll be back at U.A. I'm sure I'll be as strong as you ! Even stronger, if I work hard enough !"

"A perfect choice and I hope it will really help you-" Izuku noticed Gran Torino glaring at him "Uh-S-sorry I think there is something freezi-I meanburningyessorryhaveaniceday-" Izuku hung up and ran back inside the restaurant as fast as possible.

* * *

**Gun Head's agency, right after.**

* * *

Ochaco stared at the phone with her eyes wide open, did she interrupt something really important ? Perhaps she just put some people in danger by making Izuku answer ?

"Oh my oh my Oh my ..." she started blushing really hard at the thought of seeing her classmate with a cape on his costume and holding his helmet in a very cool way, if only she could be with him right now "N-no why am I-?"

Suddenly Gun Head whispered something into her ear "Is he your boyfriend ?"

"N-NO IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK !" Ochaco couldn't hold back her blush and started floating around the dojo.

"Uh ... h-hey I didn't mean to bother you ! Get down you are gonna hit the fan ! SOMEBODY CATCH HER !"

* * *

**Back inside the restaurant**

* * *

The waffles were still warn, though there was only one for Izuku's one left.

"So, who called you ? Not Nezu hopefully, I don't want to get in trouble because of you"

"N-no it was a friend don't worry" Izuku was about to take a bit of his waffle when Gran Torino smirked.

"How is your girlfriend ?" Izuku ended up missing the fork and fumbling with it.

"W-what ho-how did you-?"

"Please kid, it was 50/50 ... kind of, unless it's a boyfriend, in that case I'm not-"

"N-No it's-it's my girl friend-Wait no-no I mean it's my friendbutsheisagirland-" Izuku received yet again Gran Torino's cane on his forehead.

"Could you articulate when you speak ?! How do you hope to be a hero if you can't even speak properly !" Both of them regained their composure "Anyway, I got it, your friend is a girl ... I was just asking if you had a crush on her?"

Izuku kept a neutral expression and turned around toward his helmet, he picked it up and placed it on his head, then let out the biggest blush he ever had.

"Can you stop hiding ?"

"N-no ..."

"Oh please, I had a crush too you know ! ... wanna know who ?"

"... why would you tell me ?"

"Well that's whole point of being a team, you share secrets with your partner, and he does the same"

"... who ?"

"Hahaha, well, you already met her I suppose, Recovery Girl"

"No way ! You had a relationship with her ?" Now that Izuku was comparing their age it somehow made sense ... they both had the same personality too in a way.

"We had ... for a moment, you see kid that's the thing with our job, work goes before everything, and we didn't have much time to develop anything. Look at me now, I'm grumpy old man who lives in a decaying building with only waffles to keep up his miserable existence"

"Aren't you over exaggerati-"

"SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO MAKE IT INTERESTING ! ... so, we hum ... did do things together but-" the old man sighed "I think I was just too busy at this moment, I knew she wanted to start something, and so did I. I suppose our activities didn't go unnoticed, and we had more and more pressure over us, the government doesn't support this sort of relationship unless it might support the hero system"

"What do you mean by support ?"

"Do I have to explain the birds and the be-"

"I got it no need to go this far thank you ... but you still see each others from time to time right ?"

"We do yes, but let's not go further on this subject alright ? Now your turn, do you indeed have a crush on your friend yes or no ?"

"... Is it important if I do ?"

"Oh not really, I just want to know more about you, and perhaps give some advice."

"Uh ... advice ? I-I'm doing fine on my own thank you"

"So you haven't confessed yet, bad move, if you want to make sure she won't float away from you-" Gran Torino didn't realize Ochaco could REALLY do that at the moment "-You should consider telling her how you feel as soon as possible"

"And what if she doesn't feel the same way ?"

"Why wouldn't she ? Do you suspect she has a crush on you ?"

"... okay I have to admit her poker face isn't that good, but still I-I'm not sure I should just be so honest with her"

"You will have to be blunt one day or another, trust me, the next time you see her, you take a deep breath and you tell her how you feel ! ... and no baby babbling alright ?!"

"Y-yes !" Actually, Izuku had no intention to do that at all, it would probably have a worse result than revealing his quirk to the world if he had to find an example ...

Yet, that would be a great moment if Ochaco-

"Izuku ? Is that you ?" The door of the restaurant just opened, Izuku wasn't paying attention, but while he and Gran Torino were talking about their relationship with their "coworkers" a certain student of U.A. wearing a white armor happened to be walking in front of restaurant and noticed him.

Izuku didn't even have the time to look behind him, Tenya was already next to him "I heard about your exploits ! At first, I thought it was someone else wearing a scary helmet, but no it's really you ! ... why are you wearing it now though ?"

He quickly took off his helmet, hopefully he had managed to lose his blush at this point "Oopsy, it's good to see you Tenya"

"I thought you weren't allowed to take an internship ?"

"It's- ... complicated, anyway, if I'm here today it's all thank to Gran Torino" Izuku presented the pro hero to Tenya who bowed respectfully.

"Thank you sir for helping Izuku, he didn't deserve to be punished in such a way for his actions during the sports festival"

Gran Torino had been smiling since Tenya entered, but now Izuku realized the old pro hero wasn't really listening, instead he was stuck into another of his senile periods ... this was starting to become awkward, and after a few seconds he simply asked "uh ... what punishment ?"

* * *

**Half an hour later.**

* * *

A screen currently displaying the text "audio only" in the bar of the League. Tomura was almost ready, he just had a few extra requests in order to ensure his victory.

"I'm listening Tomura, what else do you need ?"

"Sensei, a few days ago I met a student from U.A."

Tomura wasn't necessarily expecting a reaction but he clearly heard something moving, a faint sound of tissue being rubbed against a surface.

"I apologize I'm not sure I heard the last part ... a student of U.A. ? Kurogiri didn't inform me about this, which one ?"

"Izuku Midoriya"

All for One resisted the urge to gasp. He was trying to figure out when Tomura had met Izuku, and why did his other student never mentioned this ... Eri's rescue, he had lost contact with him for a few hours ... but why did he omit to talk about this ?

"... yes, the quirkless one, so ... what happened ?"

"That's the thing Sensei, he isn't quirkless, and also, he killed someone and tried to run away, I'm sure we could use that against him to infiltrate All Might's class in a way !"

The situation was catastrophic.

"... Tomura for now you should only focus on your main operation, recruiting more paws for your next big score. Izuku Midoriya isn't a threat at the moment, you can think about this later."

"But Sensei-"

"I do not have much time now, what do you need ?"

"... I want a couple of extra Nomus, I intend to use them as a distraction while someone else deals with Stain"

"Who ? Kurogiri ? One of the Nomus ?"

Tomura smirked "it's a surprise, you will be proud of me, Sensei, I know it"

All for One decided to cut the feed and sighed, he had to take care of things by himself at this point.

* * *

**A few waffles and some explanations later**

* * *

"I didn't know they went so far ... rotten apples, I never liked those guys. They just like to show off with their "provocative" costumes and methods"

"Talking about this ... how did your council went Izuku ? Aizawa didn't tell us anything"

Izuku remembered how All for One directed most of the conversation without even being physically present, it made him smile ... but if he said anything to Tenya this might just make things even more complicated.

"It- ... went"

...

"It went ? That's- ... wait how is that even an answe-"

A phone rung, it belonged to Izuku, he took it out and immediately recognized the number "Sorry but THIS is an emergency" he ran outside the restaurant as if something was on fire leaving Gran Torino and Tenya alone.

"Hey, since you are his classmate do you mind telling me what's wrong with him ?" Asked the old pro once they were alone.

Tenya looked confused "Wrong ? Sir I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I understand your question, what do you call wrong with Midoriya ?"

"Well ... he dresses up like a villain, he is stubborn but not in the wrong way, he keeps muttering about someone called Eri when nothing important is happening, and finally he always looks scared... Do I need to make another recap ?"

Tenya couldn't deny that all of this was somehow true ... well except the part about "Eri" or whatever Gran Torino said but yes Izuku was different "I'm- ... well he has his own personality, honestly I never paid any kind of attention to those details but ... I know Izuku has been bullied, a lot actually. Ochaco, she is one of our comrades, told me everything during one of our lunch periods. Izuku is very discreet about this, I think he doesn't want to think about this at all now that he is at U.A."

"Bullying ... I'm not surprised, I know someone who had it the same way. Yet the kid is pretty strong, he looks unaffected by all of this, or perhaps he is just pretending to be fine ? I understand now why he became so angry when I- ..."

"... when you ?"

"N-never mind ... so you know anything else ?"

"Actually yes, apparently Izuku and Katsuki Bakugo were in the same school before they entered U.A."

"Katsuki Bakugo ... oh yes I remember now, he deserved that right hook back at the tournament ... wait they were in the same school ? Don't tell me he-"

"Yes, he was one of the people who used to bully Izuku and according to Ochaco he was even their leader"

"How did he get into U.A. ?!"

"He was second at the entrance exam and ... and also-" Tenya checked to see if Izuku was near them but he was still outside "Ochaco once told me that he and Izuku used to be friends, but I hardly believe this. I U.A. let him in just because somehow he had a very old relationship with Izuku then they are really misinformed."

Gran Torino sighed, the kid wasn't naturally strong, others made him resistant. He is a survivor... Now he had one last question.

"How the hell did Izuku even get into U.A. ?"

Tenya smiled "Well, I didn't believe it either, he had the best score at the entrance exam" Tenya rubbed the back of his head "And say I even went and started making comments about his weird attitude when he didn't do anything."

* * *

**Outside**

* * *

"Good ... now that I have the missing piece of the puzzle, do you mind explaining to me why you didn't say anything about what happened during the hours when you disappeared ?"

"... I forgot ... and also Eri was my main priority."

"Do not worry about her, she is fine trust me-"

"You visited my mother, didn't you ?"

"Invited" corrected All for One "I was invited, though we only talked about our lives, not about Eri. Look this isn't really bad if you simply forgot but it's still a bit late. I happened to catch something really interesting, the League is preparing something for tonight, and it's going to happen in Hosu"

"In Hosu ?" Izuku remembered his ... "conversation" with Tomura "... their leader has my phone number, he called me this morning, but I don't know what he hoped to accomplish"

"... Izuku we just had a whole conversation about keeping information for yourself and now-"

"Can we get back to the main problem?"

All for One breathed heavily, Izuku wasn't perfect, he just had to remember that over the years he accepted that fact "They are going to do something in Hosu tonight, that's all I know ... Izuku, do not stay here"

...

"What ? Sensei I can't just leave like this ! I'm doing an internship !-"

"Then pretend that your mother is very sick, Izuku, I believe they are targeting you for a reason or another Perhaps they think they can use your secrets to use you, but whatever atheir reasons you are in dang-"

"Sensei ... I'm a hero, I'm not stupid, but if I run away every time I encounter a problem I will never be able to progress. I won't leave Hosu, if the League is going to act here I'll be ready to help and- ... and if I have to I will go all out ..." Izuku received no answer "Can you do me a favor ? If something bad happens to me-will- ... will you protect my mother and Eri ?"

"Of course, I will make sure they do not lack of anything ... if you promise to come back alive hahaha, considering you actually manage to get yourself killed"

"Hehe, I'm tougher than I look ... then, you didn't mean I might get killed ?"

"No, not exactly I think they are going to use you at this point"

* * *

**Inside the restaurant**

* * *

Izuku entered inside the restaurant once again, while he was gone a third person joined Gran Torino, the pro hero Native.

"If you go out to answer this freaking phone a third time you are paying ! ... For everyone of course !" Announced Gran Torino.

Native stood up and rubbed the back of his head "Yeah ... talking about paying, Tenya we have to go now, I just received an alert for-" He checked his own phone once again "it says "suspicious activities around dentetsu ward, might need reinforcement" it came from Manual, he went to check it out himself but ... he isn't responding."

"He went alone ?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't do that since the city is on high alert, I did ask him if he was patrolling with someone but- ... he didn't answer at all and it that was ten minutes ago"

Native and Tenya exchanged a node "we apologise Gran Torino but we have to go now."

"Go on, it's not my problem, Izuku, we are leaving too, it will be enough for today" Gran Torino and Native each paid their own.

But something was wrong, Izuku's mind was currently linking all this information together in every possible way ... the League, Hosu, Stain, Tenya, Manual going missing ... he needed more time to figure it out ! But more than that he had to stay close from the center of Hosu or else he wouldn't be able to help.

"C-coul- I mean shouldn't we help Native and-"

"Kid this isn't related to us or any agency we might be affiliated to, we can't do much and I am very tired ... why do you even want to do extra hours ? That's the worst possible thing you could do as a hero ! Haven't you seen Eraser's state ?"

Damn it, the old pro won't let him stay ... Izuku made sure he picked up all his belongings and left the restaurant with Gran Torino. He looked behind him one last time, and Tenya and Native were running into a trap, it was so obvious.

* * *

**Half an hour later**

* * *

Izuki and Gran Torino were in the tram on their way back to the old building which served to that old pro as a house.

"I won't ask you again to drop the helmet since there is no need to hide that something is disturbing you. I simply KNOW IT ... now what's wrong ?"

"... something is going to happen"

...

"Kid, this is probably the best thing with heroes, they can tell when something is going to happen. You and might be right, so if you have an intuition tell me"

"Stain, Tenya, Manual ... Tenya's brother getting attacked by Stain, Stain is present here, Tenya is also present, something is gonna happen and it's all related to Stain"

"... THIS CHANGES EVERYTHING ! AND YOU COULDN'T SAY THAT EARLIER ?"

"Why do people keep yelling at me because I forgot crucial informati-?" Izuku froze, suddenly he felt a very strange accumulation of quirks coming in HIS direction.

He turned toward the accumulation which was now accelerating in their direction "EVERYONE GET ON THE GROUND NOW!" the other people in the train stared at him in confusion, but it was too late to act now, the top of the tram was reaped away.

A Nomu, the League had started their next move.

"What is that thing?!"

"Run run!"

The civilians were running around in the tram as if they could get out at this point, Izuku couldn't do much, the Nomu was out of his reach and if he used All for One now then Gran Torino and the civilians would see it.

The Nomu screamed so loud that everyone in the tram had to cover their ears out of fear of becoming deaf.

Izuku felt something grabbing him, then he couldn't feel the ground anymore, and before he could react the Nomu had grabbed him and was now flying away from the tram.

"KIIIIIiiii..." Gran Torino's voice faded away with the distance.

Izuku smiled despite the situation he was in, now he could use All for One. He found four quirks, less than the original Nomu but it would do... Now the first problem, he had no idea of what the quirks would do, second ... why was the Nomu even taking him ? Third, WHERE WAS HE EVEN BEING TAKEN ?"

It didn't matter, Izuku had yet another method to make the Nomu come down, this time he wouldn't hold back. He activated All for One at its maximum, and messed up as much as possible with the Nomu's quirks.

The creature screams out of ... pain if it was even physically and mentally able to feel it, it's body started to inflate and deflate randomly. The Nomu was losing speed but also crashing very quickly toward the ground.

Izuku managed to force the Nomu to let him go. For now the creature managed to keep a certain stability when it was flying, so Izuku decided to use its body as a shield, considering the League was using Nomu's to match All Mights strength Izuku supposed this one must had a shock absorption quirk.

This had better be to be the case otherwise he would be crushed against the pavement within the next few seconds.

* * *

**Landing spot, a few minutes ago.**

* * *

Shoto had managed to get away from his father, he might be on internship with him, but he had no reason to actually be working with him. Earlier he thought he had seen Tenya running somewhere with Native, if he was authorized to help he would have, but the law was the law so he would stay on the bench just this once ... He didn't even take the time to change.

He stopped for a moment, his mind became blank, he shouldn't be here, he had no reason or desire to have this trash training with his father ... his father, the screams, suddenly his scar hurt ... the screams, his scream ... his mother's scream ... the scream of a woman.

Wait ... a real scream ? He snapped out of his dream, the street suddenly became orange, a fire ? What happened ? People were running away all around him. Shoto was about to use his quirk, technically he could intervene, there was no villain invol-

Something walked throught the flames, a tall and very muscular figure ... the same creature from the USJ, yet different in appearance. Shoto wanted to burn it, he had to kill it NOW, but if this thing could match All Might's power then- no, he wouldn't break his promise... But, what if his promise ended up killing civilians ?

He ended up hesitating, the Nomu screeched, it was charging, even with ice Shoto wouldn't be able to shield himself.

"I'm ... sorr-"

Something crashed into the Nomu, Shoto was speechless because it was actually another one of those creatures. He didn't know if it was a miracle or if he was simply lucky ... one last figure smaller this time appeared in the middle of the flames.

"Shoto ?" The voice was muffled, the figure was approaching, he soon recognized the the helmet that the figure was wearing.

"Izuku ? H-how did you- A-are you alright ?" He ended up realizing that his friend just did a freefall on the back of a ... whatever this thing is ... so far neither of them were moving.

"I- ... I got caught by one of the No- I mean those things, and I managed to break free It then panicked and crashed here ... what a coincidence hehehe" talking about coincidence Izuku was starting to believe that somehow someone was manipulating all those events

That's not 4th wall breaking calm down ... wait, he is going to notice something.

Izuku noticed a crack in his helmet, hopefully it wasn't too bad "I got separated from the pro supervising me ... wait, have you seen Tenya ?"

"I-y-yeah I believe I saw him running with Native a few minutes ago"

"He is running into a trap, we have to help him before something happens"

"But what about the League ?!"

"Don't you understand ? Stain ... Hosu, this attack, it's a diversion ! They are trying to get rid of Stain"

"But why ? This doesn't make sence, their goal is to kill All Might ! Why would they attack Stain ? Unless ... he is covering them, he is too noisy people aren't talking about the League of Villains"

"Exactly" Izuku and Shoto ran around the city for a moment. Multiple fights started, but they didn't have the time to deal with this, beside Shoto's father seemed to be doing a pretty good job at annihilating the League's forces.

"Damn ... at this rate we won't be able to find him ... if only-" Izuku turned around when he heard a few bips, it originated from Shoto's phone "What is it ?"

"A distress call from Tenya, he is a few streets away from us !"

* * *

**A few minutes earlier**

* * *

Tenya and Native feared the worse, they managed to find someone who clearly saw Manual entering inside an alley and not coming back. Native had never been so invested in something from Tenya's point of view.

Once they arrived Native was the first one to enter the street "M-MANUAL !" Tenya had lost Native from his field of view, and right when he could see the inside of the alley, his teammate was collapsing on the ground with Manual ... resting ? Against the wall, he had a large blood trail originating from his neck.

"Native!" Tenya was about to run toward them but then Manual yelled something with the bit of strength he still had.

"No it's a trap!" Tenya saw something jumping from above, he activates his quirk in order to dodge even if it meant going even further into the street and inside the trap.

He was satisfied with his choice as he heard two metallic sounds toward his last position.

"Another one of them, did you come here to avenge your sibling, or did you simply come here to get all the fame ? You disgust me."

Stain ... the hero killer was standing right in front of him, and he was in a very bad position, Native was incapacitated for an unknown reason, and Manual was really hurt. He was alone ... but perhaps not completely alone, he had to keep Stain talking while he reached for something on his back.

"You are mistaken ! If I came to Hosu it was only to help my brother ! He ran away to save his live and fight another day, he felt ashamed, because that day he wasn't strong enough to stop Uluru he feared that this would happen again, and that this day he would put lives in danger. So, I decided to replace him in Hosu as much as I could, to show people that he isn't a coward ... why ? Why did you attack my brother ? He had never done anything; he is the most respectable hero I know ! You could have picked anyone else ! ... Endeavour ... I shouldn't be saying this but that's probably the first name which comes to my mind!"

The vigilante laughed as he picked back his swords "I don't care about your point of view especially if you are his brother, my judgment is absolute. I am the true justice ! I couldn't get your brother? Fine, I will get you and finish those two"

Tenya had finished to sending his position to Shoto, he would be here in a minute if he was still on patrol or at least he would call the pros, now all Tenya had to do was to hold on and eventually escape with Manual and Native ... but it was probably easier said than done.

"Now ... DIEEEEE!" Stain lunged at Tenya very quickly, Tenya was surprised by such a speed, even with his quirk it would be hard for him to be able to move so quickly in only a second.

His costume could protect him from most of the Hero Killer's attack but for sole reason he seemed to be aiming at specific areas. After a few tries Tenya used his quirk to kick the vigilante away, he thought he had managed to hit him hard enough as he seemed to have trouble recovering his composure, but instead Tenya realized he was laughing.

"What's so funny?!" He yelled feeling sick of the vigilante's attitude.

"D-don't let him ... d-drink b-blood" managed to say Manual ... but it was too late, Tenya saw the red dot on Stain's sword, and then he felt the cut on his leg.

"It's the end for you" a simple lick and Tenya couldn't feel his body anymore and met the same fate as Native "You should have run just like your brother, at least you would have lived too "fight another day" as you said, this moto is going to bring your death. "Be gone" Stain raised on of his sword above Tenya's head ready to impale him.

He let it fall but then something pushed him at the other end of the street, it was cold, very cold.

"Izuku! Grab Tenya!" Shoto and Izuku had arrived, Shoto started to construct a wall of ice between them and Stain while Izuku was running to grab Tenya.

"Don't worry" said Izuku had he dragged Tenya "The cavalry is here."

* * *

_**Three years ago.**_

* * *

_"It's funny, I just thought about a difference between heroes and villains" Sensei just had some sort of Eureka and he looked very proud of him, Izuku had never seen him in such a state of ... satisfaction ? He would not go as far as using the word "euphoria" since the only physical reaction All for One had was to take a more "relaxed" composure on his massive chair ..._

_After thinking about this Izuku considered that Sensei might be putting an act of some sort._

_"... Sooo ... what is it ?"_

_"Oh it's very simple, it's not even useful, but I'm proud of myself for figuring this detail. You see, pro heroes need witnesses, attention, people looking at them, cheering for them while villains do not need such things, at least no all villains"_

_"... in your case it's different then, you want to avoid potential witnesses"_

_"Absolutely, you could say ... All for One is stronger alone, this is getting ironic don't you think ?"_


	23. His name

**Well hello ! So again, you guys didn't like the last chapter, and honestly, I'm just confused at this point. People complained because there were too many flashbacks ... only three in 10 000 words ... and they weren't even 1000 words long all combined ...**

**But it doesn't matter ! I listened to you people ! (Again ... but you guys will probably not be satisfied yet again)**

**RushAlias is back ! And you guys should be grateful because he did a hell of a good work with his OC Flare ! Your favorite journalist is back !**

**Have a nice chapter ... oh and please give me constructive reviews, I want to know what you liked AND disliked in this chapter and also why ... and please refrain from complaining about the AN part, it's not even 200 words long FOR FU-*redacted***

**Anyway ! Please give me CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEWS, tell me what you liked, and if possible, why, or what you disliked and also why you did. I do appreciate reviews simply telling me that the chapter was nice, and that you want more but ... please, I have hundreds and hundreds of those ... even if they are always appreciated.**

**Lastly I would like to make a massive shoutout to Victini1412 ! (Shoujo-hime1412 on FF) for their massive Beta reading with this chapter ! You are Gr8t.**

* * *

Izuku dragged Ilda out of the alley while Shoto reinforced the ice wall. They could hear Stain on the other side trying to break through the ice with his swords and screaming in anger. He almost sounded inhuman, and even Shoto seemed a bit scared by the Hero Killer's reaction.

Izuku also brought Native out of the alley with Tenya, and he wasn't seriously injured, nothing severe. But Manual ... Stain went all out on him, and he must have been very aware of what he was doing. Each cut was inflicted to make Manual feel great pain without killing him.

"Manual ? Are you still-"

"J-just evacuate, we can't fight or hold the position, we are in a bad-" the hero coughed some blood "we have to go now ! He won't follow us in the streets"

Izuku nodded and dragged Manual as carefully as he could to not hurt or injure the pro even more, as he was moving Manual, Izuku, saw Native twitching.

"I-I think I'm regaining control, give-give me a minute" the pro slowly managed to move his arms, but he was still partially paralyzed "the effects do not seem to last for a long time !"

Meanwhile Izuku noticed that Shoto was reaching his limits "I can't-" One of Stain's sword pierced through the ice before disappearing behind the wall and piercing it once again somewhere else "He is getting through !"

Shoto was using up all his energy to maintain the ice wall stable, but Stain had the strength of a bear "Shoto ! We have to go no-" the wall shattered entirely. Among the falling ice debris Izuku spotted Stain ready to land a strike with his sword. Izuku made a stupid decision, he knew it was stupid because he didn't take the time to think twice about it. He threw himself in the middle of Stain's trajectory to shield Shoto.

BUNK

The sword landed on Izuku's helmet, the blow was so powerful that Stain broke his sword against Izuku's helmet which now had a larger crack, however compared to the sword Izuku was still in one piece but completely disoriented. Yet he was still able to mentally thank Sensei for making a few suggestions concerning which material he should use for the helmet.

It gave Shoto a few seconds to react and this time he would not make the same mistake "FIRE FRENZY!" Shoto raised his right hand and generated a powerful fire trail. Stain was too close to dodge. Shoto didn't mean to hurt him or directly uses his quirk against him but at this point he would rather save his friend that follow the law.

Shoto helped Izuku to stand up "You didn't have to do that ! Are you hurt ?"

"I'm not dead that's the whole point, you just needed one second, right ?" Shoto didn't want to warn Izuku about the crack in his helmet since all he could see through the hole was blood "Now let's go before he gets back, we have to bring Manual to an hospital" Izuku pushed away Shoto's hand "Do not worry about me, Manual is the most injured, Native is already regaining control of his body, and so will Tenya in a moment, go ahead we will be right behind"

Native was now able to stand up, and Tenya was recovering too. Shoto hurried in their direction, and Izuku followed a few meters behind them.

However as he was running away Izuku felt a very familiar signature coming straight toward them "Oh no ..." Izuku barely had the time to raise his head when a half burned Nomu crashed through a building sending a whole floor of debris and furniture's crashing down the alley.

Izuku considered accelerating before anything could reach the ground but it was too late, the only way out was now completely closed.

"Izuku !" Shoto called him from the other side, however now elemental quirk user had another serious problem to deal with ?

"It's still alive !" Tenya was being hunted by the same Nomu which crashed thought the building, hopefully for him it was considerably weakened, probably by Endeavor considering that half of his body was still either smoking or burning.

Shoto gritted his teeth, he couldn't reach Izuku at this point "Izuku ! Hold on ! We are coming back"

On the other side Izuku was already trying to climb the pile but it didn't look very stable, and he had the bad sensation that another Nomu could very well arrive and end up the same way its comrade did. He had to find another way to escape, Izuku was about to turn around and again he was grateful he had All for One to cover him.

Stain was already back in action and if Izuku didn't feel him coming he would have been impaled against the pile.

"If I can't get the other brat then I will get YOU !" Stain was in a bad state, similarly to the way the Nomu had half of his body burned, Shoto had seriously damaged him "Stop moving would you ! You are wasting my time !"

Completely isolated from any civilians, heroes and cameras ... no one watching, only the Hero Killer who keeps yelling nonsense about purging society and murdering everything he can find ... Izuku had to admit he had been waiting for this since Stain was in front of him.

Izuku blocked Stain's sword with his left arm before the vigilante could even try to land a blow, it hurt a lot but Izuku didn't care, he only needs a single contact. He brought his right hand straight to Stain's face using his confusion. The Hero Killer didn't expect a direct attack from Izuku or any attack at all since first he was still a hero in training and second, he knew about his quirk ... so why would he let him get access to his blood ?

"You are finished kid !" Stain kicked Izuku after a second, sending him rolling at the other end of the alley then the Hero Killer proceeded to inspect his sword, it was covered by Izuku's blood. He had more than enough to keep the kid down for hours, even a whole day if he needed to "Now let me see how your blood taste ..." He liked his sword and swallowed the blood with pleasure ... the kid wasn't moving, he chuckled and approached him raising his sword above hid body "That's the only way to change this world ! You have to di-!" Stain was about to bring down his sword when Izuku moved again and hit his leg with a metal pipe which was laying on the ground next to him.

Stain was completely stunned, his quirk wasn't working ?! Why ? "HOW ?"

Izuku stood up still holding the metal pipe as weapon "Not so powerful without your quirk now right ?!" Stain screamed at Izuku just like some sort of animal, in fact a Nomu would have done the same.

"Quirk or no quirk ! I can kill you whenever I want !"

* * *

**Midoriya's household**

* * *

"I must say, I hardly had such pleasant conversations in all my life" All for One had been waiting for something important to happen, or rather arrive.

"Not as pleasant as with Izuku I suppose, compared to him I do not have much to say and-" someone know knocked at the door, Inko hurried to check who could be trying to see her at this time, but when she noticed the letter waiting on the floor she understood it must have been a postman.

All for One smiled, he knew perfectly what this was all about "Something is wrong ?" Inko was currently opening the letter and she started reading the official document which was inside, it was very simple to understand, she being informed that Hisashi Midoryia had been found dead ... or rather the police concluded that he was dead considering they were unable to find his remains.

At first Inko gasped ... then she compressed the document in her hands and threw it in the closest garbage she could find "Nothing important, I just learnt that I wouldn't receive Hisashi's payment for the next month ..."

Inko sat back in front of Sensei and took another sip of tea "I could help, I have a few billions to spare" sip of tea that she immediately ended up spitting in a very disgusting demeanor from her point of view but hopefully it only made All for One laugh "I apologize, I didn't mean to surprise you"

"I-I- ... look even if a part of me would like this money I just can't accept that much, we just don't need to live in a mansion, what would be the point ? We like living a simple life"

"Well at least accept that I lower my offer ... how many would you be ready to take? "

Inko blushed, she stared at her cup of tea and muttered something All for One couldn't understand "L-Let's say -200, 000 yens alright ?"

"Make it 00, 000, and I will leave you alone"

"Y-yes I accept ! I-I mean if you insist" All for One laughed again, louder this time as he pierced through Inko's poker face if he dared to use the expression.

Both of them were interrupted as they heard someone running in their direction "M-miss Mido- I-I mean Ink- I mean-mom-I-I mean- N-Neveemind ! Th-there is something on the TV !" Eri almost collapsed on the floor when she reached the adults, All for One couldn't see her facial expression but her voice was giving enough information to conclude that whatever the little girl just saw, it was VERY important.

Inko stood up and took Eri in her arms "Don't worry it's fine, it's just the TV, let's go see what scared you so much- All for One took the lead and reach the living room first.

"-Chaos here ! T-those things are rampaging Hosu city ! Endeavor is doing his best to contain this invasion but he could need a hand or two ! Where are the heroes ? Is-is this attack related to Stain ? I-I think we can a-affirm that-Oh ... OH GOD !" The camera barely showed something black leaping toward the journalists before the image disappeared.

After a few seconds it went back to the main studio "Uh- W-we apologize for this- Hum ... un-unexpected event, I'm sure our team is going to be fine" the woman kept smiling until whoever was responsible of the transmission decided to place some advertisements "THEY BETTER BE FINE ! OR ELSE I'M LEAVING !" She probably forgot to mute her microphone.

"Oh no ! I-Izuku is-" Inko shivered, those monsters could match All Might's strength, she couldn't imagine her son having to fight off one of them.

"I know" All for One took out his phone and composed a number without even having to ask Inko for help, he knew it perfectly "I need a transport RIGHT NOW"

* * *

**Somewhere else at the same time.**

* * *

Toshinori had been discussing a bit with Nedzu, he wanted to know everything about Izuku, familial situation, hobbies, friends, favourite food but to his surprise Izuku's file was rather empty compared to some others.

"Well ... are we done now ?"

"You can still keep the whole file with you, I'm authorized to give you a copy since you are a teacher here" Nedzu was handling the Izuku file to All Might who denied it with a hand gesture.

"It's fine, I will just come back if I need to know something else" All might picked up his coat "I'm off, see you in a-" his phone rang "who is calling me at this hour ? Naomasa ?" He answered the call "Ye-?"

"Toshinori, you have to come to Hosu RIGHT NOW, the league has deployed at least ten Nomus in the centre of the city !"

"The League ?! I'm coming right now ! Hold on !" All Might hung up and ran as fast as he could, if he pushed a but his limit, he would be in Hosu in only five minutes.

* * *

**Back in the alley**

* * *

"Quirk or no quirk ! I can kill whenever I want !" Stain lunged at Izuku, this time he wasn't even trying to simply land a blow to get Izuku's blood, he was attacking to kill.

Izuku made a mistake, he took away Stain's quirk and now he didn't have anything to use against the Hero Kill. All for One was useless at this point, but he could defend himself using the rusted metal pipe he found. Although, Stain was physically stronger and faster than him.

Blow after blow Izuku had to take a step backward, but soon he would be cornered again "It is the end brat ! I hope you lived a good life, at this point it's too late for you !" With one last swing of his sword Stain broke the pipe in two leaving Izuku defenseless, and then he landed a powerful kick sending Izuku against a wall.

He couldn't breathe, he was about to spill blood he could feel the taste in his mouth, for a moment he feared that consuming his own blood would paralyze him ... how could he think about this in such a situation ? He could barely stand up, yet he had to, or else Stain would get him.

"Lay down, and accept your fate" ordered the Hero Killer as he was approaching Izuku.

"N-never" Izuku managed to stand up using a wall on his right "Not-Not in front of people like you"

"People like me ? People like me are the only ones willing AND able to change society ! You heroes are just parasites who keep pretending that everything is fine when it's not !"

Stain words echoed through Izuku's head ... three words in fact, three words that he had already head from Sensei.

_**"Willing AND able"**_ ... willing and able ... willing and able to shape society, to shape the world to his desire, because he is ... because he is- ...

Izuku brought he hands to the back oh his helmet "I think- ... I think I know now, I think I know what's my hero name"

"Your hero name ? What are you talking about ? Are you trying to earn some pity ? Hahaha entertain me one last time before you die kid, what is your hero name ?" Stain readied his sword for the finishing strike.

"My name-" Izuku took out his helmet "My name is ... **All for One**" Izuku felt a rush of confidence, adrenaline rushing through his veins, he wasn't even controlling All for One at this point, the red lightnings were just moving all around his body, Stain for the first time since the beginning of their fight seemed to shiver, Izuku could read hesitation in his eyes while he on his side had already planned Stain's defeat.

The Hero Killed charged toward Izuku who did the same ... he just needed some of his blood, Izuku moved slightly toward Stain's left, more precisely he was aiming for the Hero Killer's left arm. He wasn't quick enough, Stain's sword pierced through his belly, it hurt a lot but not enough to destabilize him. Izuku screamed and with all his strength as he planted his teeth inside Stain's left arm.

He bit him so hard that the Hero Killer lost his grip on his sword "AHHHHHH ! YOU-YOU DEM-" He didn't have the time to finish his sentence though, his muscles weren't responding anymore.

Stain the Hero Killer was defeated ... but now Izuku had another problem, he was losing a lot of blood, his legs couldn't hold him up anymore, he took off the top of his costume and tried to use it as a compress against the massive cut that Stain's sword had created with this last strike.

Was he going to die now ? Sensei would never forgive him, his mom would never be able to get over this, Eri, he would never be able to help her and- ... Ochaco ... no, no he would not die here, he wouldn't ... Izuku looked at the dark sky above him, and prayed for a miracle. Perhaps didn't deserve one for all those lies who never really helped him to have a normal life, yet he completely assumed each and every of them, every lies, every illegal actions because as far as he knows it was necessary, if he had to act like a villain to be a hero so be it.

...

Izuku closed his eyes perhaps it was really too late ? ... something was approaching, something way more powerful than a Nomu "S-Sensei ? No way-"

CRASH

A figure landed in the alley "Izuku !" The figure ran toward him, suddenly he felt that the injury wasn't burning anymore instead the burning sensation had been replaced by a comforting heat "What happened to you ?! ... please of you still have enough strength answer me"

Izuku's vision was still blurry but the figure above him ... it could only be one person "S-Sensei ... I'm sorry, I wasn't strong enough this time" he tried to stay awake but as the pain went away, he felt more and lore exhausted.

...

All for One took away his hand from Izuku's injury ... he wasn't dying anymore, but this would still leave a mark. He checked his student to see if perhaps he happened to steal the vigilante's quirk, and then he turned toward Stain.

"Hum ... soul grab" with a simple gesture of the hand All for One lifted Stain's body in the air and then, using the same quirk he proceeded to repeatedly smash the Hero Killer against the walls of the alley ... again, and again, and again ... and again.

After a minute or two All for One considered that Stain had enough. Now he doubted that the Hero Killer would be able to kill anyone ever again. He went back to Izuku side and dragged him next a wall so the teen could be in a better position "I'm sorry ... I should have been here sooner and perhaps you would not have been hurt to this extent"

Izuku started moving again, he tried to but he ended up coughing blood, he wanted to stand up but Sensei pushed him back on the ground "Wait, you have to rest !"

Izuku looked around him, All for One was right in front of him, there was something wet on his face, blood ? He remembered incapacitating Stain Stain then- "S-Sensei what happened ?! Where is Stai-"

"The Hero Killer won't hurt anyone ever again, especially you" Izuku glanced at ... he didn't even want to know if what was laying further in the alley was really Stain.

"W-what about you ?! It's dangerous ! The League had deployed a lot of Nomus and there are a lot heroes too ! You can't stay here"

All for One chuckled at the thought of someone caring about him in the middle of the chaos he indirectly created "Do not worry about me, even if I was spotted none of them would be able to catch me, now I'm more concerned about you ... does it hurt ?" All for One gestured at Izuku's belly, the cut had seriously shrunk but he couldn't completely close it.

"Y-yeah, I have seen worse" Izuku wasn't lying, one-time Katsuki almost destroyed one of his arms, Sensei had to use at least six different types of healing quirks just to put back in place his shoulder.

"I'm glad to hear this ... now, how about we talk about your hero name"

"My ... my hero name ? So you had been watching ?"

"Yes, I can move quickly you know ? ... All for One, as far as I know I never gave you permission to use my name" Sensei crossed his arms and seriously changed his tone, he wasn't angry but Izuku believed it meant that he was serious.

"I-I was about to ask your permission, I-I mean if I happened to get out of this fight alive ! And-And I thought since we met you-you-"

All for One ended up laughing out loud "Oh my Izuku, how can you be so yourself in such a situation? Just a minute ago you were about to die from blood loss and now you are just trying to find poor excuses ... Izuku, I offer you the right to take my name and make it yours"

* * *

**Hosu city center**

* * *

All Might ran through the streets at full speed, destroying every Nomus he encountered on his way, those versions were weaker than the one he fought at the U.S.J. how did the League hoped to achieve anything with those ?

He was looking everywhere to find his students, if the League was here then they were his top priority. It didn't take him too long before he saw Tenya being pursued by a fast Nomu, but it was not as fast as him.

"TEXAS SMASH !"

Neither the Nomu or Tenya saw him coming. The Nomu already looked injured, and this last attack certainly incapacitated him for good, Tenya stopped running when he heard All Might yelling "A-All Might !" This thing had been running after him for the last two minutes. Shoto wasn't able to catch up with them, so he ended up running away.

"Tenya ! Have you seen your comrades ?"

"We were together ! Manual went missing, and we discovered a bit late that it was a trap which had been put in place by Stain ! We tried to recover Manual, and we managed to do so without engaging the fight with Stain. Then one of the League's creature arrived, and we got separated. Izuku is still here with Stain ! We have to hurry before it's too late !" All Might followed Tenya to the alley where Izuku had been trapped.

As they ran through the city All Might noticed that most of the fights in the city had ended, Endeavor and the other pros did a great job, now the only threat left was Stain.

A whole building had collapsed and was blocking the alley "Tenya stay behind me !" All Might pushed One for All slightly above his limit and wish one blow he managed to create an opening.

"Young Midoriya ? Are you here ?" For some reason the atmosphere in the alley was more than unwelcoming "Tenya, call the police, something is wrong, I'll be fine on my own" Tenya nodded and stayed at the entrance of the alley to make a call.

All Might walked carefully further into the allay. He noticed ice on the walls, and he couldn't blame Shoto. Beside using his quirk in this kind of environment was the best thing his student could do, Toshino kept advancing. He didn't see any other traces of a fight.

"I offer you the right to take my name and make it yours" All Might heard a voice He walked as slowly and as silently as possible, so he could take them by surprise whoever was in the alley with him. However, he didn't understand in what context anyone would say such a thing "Tonight you showed me all the qualities of a true hero ... and I mean it"

Toshinori kept asking himself the same question, just what the hell was happening at this very moment ?

"Y-you mean-" Izuku's voice, All Might lowered his discretion he had to make sure his student was safe. He reached a corner, Izuku was laying against a wall. He was injured, a small blood loss around his forehead but nothing else. Izuku was safe and it's all that mattered, now he wanted to discover with who his student was talking.

"Yes, Izuku Midoriya, I offer you my name ... I shall leave you now, stay safe from now on" All Might understood that this unknown individual was leaving, but he got out of his hiding place too late as they had already disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"A-A-All Might !"

"Izuku !" The symbol of peace rushed toward his student to check on him "Are you alright ? Where is Stain ?"

"I'm-I'm fine ! Stain is- ... he-" Izuku pointed his left hand toward the Hero Killer "It's him"

All Might stared in disbelief at the corpse which was laying on the ground. The Hero Killer had lost a lot of blood, but it wasn't his main problem at the moment ... Toshinori checked, Stain was still breathing "Wh-who did this ? Izuku please, do not tell me you were the one wh-"

"N-no I swear ! It wasn't me ! It was-" Izuku was about to cover his mouth and he was glad he managed to stop himself from doing this. Either way he would REALLY be in trouble.

"Who was it ? ... Izuku who was the person talking with you a few seconds ago ? I need to know. I clearly heard someone else I was right around the corner, but I couldn't see who they were, you have to tell me"

... Yet another lie "I- ... they just appeared out of nowhere and they- ... they saved me; Stain was about to kill me. I was conscious at this point, but I know they were the one who saved me" Izuku explained, and in a way, it was true, he wasn't conscious when All for One "finished" Stain.

"What did he meant by offering you to use their name ? Were they some sort of vigilante ?"

Izuku was sweating, Sensei had to know All Might was here, either way it was just some sort of improbability ... is this really what Sensei wanted ? Izuku could use his name but he had to talk about this meeting ? ...

"They ... they told me their name ... they said they were impressed by my fight with Stain, but I suppose you heard that parr"

"Izuku, what were they called ?"

"... All for One"

Both the student and the symbol of peace were scared, but no one could tell which one was the most. One feared the consequences of all the lies he had been keeping, the other feared the unforeseen threat which had been standing a few meters away from him right under his nose.

"They are here !" Tenya's voice brought them out of their thoughts, in a few seconds a dozen of cops was swarming inside the alley.

"Handcuff the Hero Killer now !" Yelled their chief.

But All Might intervened "W-Wait ! He is severely injured ! Call a team of paramedic, he is gonna need one. Meanwhile you can make sure he doesn't make any attempt to escape, but you will notice soon enough that he might not be able to try anything at all" All Might got closer from Izuku "... Izuku ... have you already heard about ... the person you met ?" Izuku simply nodded in response "Who told you about him"

"G-Gran Torino, he complained about my helmet and-and he said the last person he saw wearing one like this was a villain called All for One" Izuku already knew the answer of his upcoming question but he might as well pretend "W-... Were they the same person ?"

"... Izuku for now, make sure to keep this for yourself, we will discuss this later " All Might saw that the paramedics had arrived "I need someone over here ! Another injured !"

* * *

**Three hours later.**

* * *

And this is how Izuku ended up alone at the hospital. A doctor quickly came to check on him without even giving him his name or anything else. He probably noticed or was informed that Izuku was quirkless before "taking care" of him. It's not like he would have done anything. Sensei was the one who saved him, and he was glad the strongest person in the world happened to be nearby.

Izuku was trying to get some rest but apparently, he would have to wait a few hours for that. Shoto and Tenya just entered inside the room. The doctor must have authorized the visits.

"Izuku ! We were so worried, we never meant to leave you behind" Tenya immediately bowed in an exaggerated manner as he walked next to Izuku.

"I'm fine really, I can't blame you, it was the- I mean the creature who blocked the way and-"

"Nomu" interrupted Shoto "That's how they are called, All Might briefed us" then he gave a few explanations to Izuku, though he already knew all about them "And that's it ... Oh Tenya ! You can stop hiding it behind you"

"I almost forgot too hahaha" Tenya showed something he had been hiding in a bag behind him "I found it in the alley, it's some sort of symbol with your costume so ... here it is" Tenya took out Izuku's helmet from the bag "W-well it's broken but I guess it'll easy to repair right ?"

"Yeah that's not a problem can I have it ?" Tenya handed Izuku his helmet. Then Izuku proceeded to hold the helmet tight in his arms, just like a plush. Shoto and Tenya looked at each other slightly confused by Izuku's reaction.

"Are you alright ? Izuku we heard you-" Shoto didn't finish his question as Tenya took the lead.

"Look I- ... i saw what happened to Stain in the alley and- ... I can't believe you were the one who did this to him. Izuku just- ... we just want to know what happened here. We are your friends you can speak to us, but if you do not want to talk about this they-they it's fine ... but remember we are here for you, just like you were here for us today"

"Guys ... look I-" the door swung open revealing Gran Torino and ... a very very tall dog wearing some sort of black costume ?

"Ah, it's good to see you are awake, how are you feeling kid ? Stain went all out on you apparently ... well that's what the paramedics told me. When I asked the doctor, he didn't understand that I was speaking about you, and when he did, he simply said he had something "urgent" to do ... he doesn't seem very efficient. Oh, also Tenya, Manual is okay, and he asked me to tell you he was proud of you ... good work too uh- Shoto am I rig-" The tall dog person stepped in front of Gran Torino.

"Gramps that's enough sugar, they have to know that they are in trouble" Izuku only felt indifference in his voice ... he already didn't like him.

"Ah yes ... you have got a visitor, in fact it's perfect that you are all reunited here, let met present you Hosu's chief of police, Kenji Tsuragamae"

Izuku hesitated, this person was more important than he thought. He tried to stand up "It's alright, you can stay in your bed ... First all of you must know that Stain, also known as Chizome Akaguro, is in a ... "critical state" to keep it simple" The chief made a reminder about the profession of hero and the usage of quirks, and then he ended his speech by "Clearly you all crossed the limit, you directly used your quirks against-"

"It's false"

The chief looked at Izuku "I beg your pardon ?" Now he sounded angry, Izuku held back his fear and continued.

"None of us used their quirk against Stain, Tenya didn't, Shoto didn't, Manual was incapacitated before any of us even arrived, and so was Native ... how can you even accuse any of us ?"

The police chief eyed Izuku angrily "... then can you justify why we found the Hero Killer in a near death state ? Broken bones, massive blood loss, even a bit mark-"

"I did it" a few people in the room let out a gasp. Even Gran Torino couldn't believe what Izuku had just said "I-I ... I thought I had found a way to use his own quirk against him, and it worked but-"

"You expect me to believe that a quirkless managed to put a A-class vigilante in such a state ?!" Kenji didn't seem to care about Izuku's confession, no, he was just like most of the trash on Izuku's path. He definitely didn't like him "You also have a lot of nerve to speak to me this way kid"

"You must be a real bastard to despise quirkless people like this-" The police chief showed his teeth and took a step toward Izuku "But it doesn't matter, now tell me ..." Izuku took of his top and started removing the bandages around his belly.

Tenya understood what Izuku was about to do. He tried to stop him knowing what would happen if the wound reopened "Izuku no ! You don't have to-" Izuku silenced his friend with a simple gesture of the hand.

"No, he will see it, and then he WILL understand that you haven't done anything wrong. I was the one who got caught" Izuku finally finished to remove the bandages and already some blood was coming out despite the fact the injury had been sewed "And THIS is my proof. If the fight was so violent as you would say, they why am I the only one injured ? If any of us used a quirk against Stain, then why isn't he burned for example ?"

Kenji tried to answer, but then Izuku abruptly stood up. He felt the injury straightening as he did "You come here to talk about what's good and wrong You disrespect those you consider weaker than you and finally you call me a liar ?" Izuku was about to throw his helmet at the police chief as his rage took control, but Gran Torino held him back and gently pushed him back on the bed.

"Kid wait ! Hear him out"

"No ! I should just let him talk, so you receive a punishment none of you dese-ARG" Izuku's injury reopened even more. Shoto, who happened to be the closest at this moment helped his friend to put back his bandages.

"Izuku, I know you want to help us but please at least listen to Kenji until the end, he has a proposal"

The police chief now seemed nervous, but he went straight to the main subject of his visit. The press will not be made aware of this event and according to Izuku's "testimony" ND no one will receive punishment "I hope you understand this is an exceptional measure. This could get out of our control very easily ... and also-" Kenji bowed at Izuku "I- ... I own you an apology I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't mean to what ?!" The police chief raised his head in confusion as he didn't expect this kind of reaction from Izuku. In fact, he totally assumed that Izuku would forgive him "A lot of people seems to realize that what they said a few moments ago wasn't what they meant ... get out ... please all of you get out"

Shoto and Tenya had never seen Izuku in such a state. At U.A. they had rarely seen him angry, the only time he answered back to someone like this was when All Might tried to prevent him from participating in his class. Tenya made the first move to get out of the room, and Shoto followed right behind. Kenji tried to speak again, but Gran Torino made him understand that Izuku needed to be alone for a moment "Leave him alone chief, the kid had a very long day. It would be better if he could get some rest before you talk to him again eventually"

After everyone left the room. Izuku cried ... he hadn't cried for a very long time. He held his helmet in his arms tighter than before. His vision became all blurry with the tears, yet something which was laying on a night desk caught his attention, his phone. Izuku needed to make a call.

* * *

**Ochaco's apartment, living room.**

* * *

Since she arrived and turned on the TV Ochaco had been thinking about all her friends in Hosu. What if the League had been directly targeting them ? What if they were injured or worse ? Only time would tell, but the worst part is that at this point Ochaco felt completely powerless over the results.

She had been watching the same channel for the last two hours, hoping that eventually some good news would arrive, but the only thing the journalist were able to talk about was Endeavor and Stain's arrestation . Though the journalist didn't seem to have any other info on the point.

Ochaco's phone rung, it took her less than a second to grab it, check who was calling her and answer "Izuku ! Are you alright ?!" She didn't add anything else, if Izuku was currently in danger this question was more than sufficient.

"Hey-Hey Ochaco, f-first I'm fine do not worry, we are all SAFE" Ochaco sighed, that was the only good new she needed at the moment.

"What happened ? I heard about the attack, everyone has, it's on all news channels !"

"Yeah ... Ochaco listen I- ... I'm involved into something big. I can't tell you anything yet but I-I felt like I had to talk to someone and you are the person- ... ok I mean ONE of the people I trust the most, no offence. I'm just-I'm just trying to be honest at this point and-"

"Izuku ... are you sure you are alright ? I mean mentally ... is it- ... is it related to Stain ?"

"... I cannot tell you anything at this point, You first guess was right, so it's really too obviou ... officially this never happened. I'm locked up at the hospital for now and-"

"You are injured then ! Izuku you told me you were alright !"

"And I am, I'm not dying, and I'm not incapacitated either ... I just had a very long and bad day in general, but I still managed to learn and figure out a thing or two. I had to call you now before it's too late like someone said. It would be too difficult to explain now and talking through our phones isn't really safe ... Ochaco, there are a few things I want to tell you. I-I have been thinking about asking you those things before, but I never had the courage to do so. Now it's different, the next time we met at U.A. can we take just ten minutes together ? I won't need more time I promis-"

"Izuku, if you needed a full week to speak with me I would gladly spend all this time with you ... actually- ... actually there are a few things I want to tell you too and-and It's cool that you are asking this. I won't hold you any longer now. Promise me that you are going to rest and when you get back to U.A. you won't have a single scratch on you okay ?"

"Hahaha yeah, I promise ... thank you Ochaco, and good night's

"Good night" Izuku felt slightly relieved.

* * *

**Outside the hospital room.**

* * *

Toshinori went to the hospital as fast as he could once he was done making his report. He hoped to arrive before Kenji but apparently the chief didn't waste any time making things clear with his students. He thought that everything would have gone smoothly as none of them as committed any major infraction, but when he arrived in front of Izuku's room he found Kenji and Gran Torino arguing.

"-And what if I wasn't aware ? Stain still has minor burns in his right arm ! The press could pinpoint that to Shoto. Gramps, you do not know how hard it is to keep it low when the youngsters aren't completely conscious of their limits !"

"YOU STUPID DOG ! I AM NOT TALKING ABOUT YOU BEING RIGHT OR WRONG ! I'm asking you what the hell is your freaking problem with quirkless ?!" At this point All Might had already figured out what happened before he arrived, this wouldn't help at all for the next part.

"So that's what it's all about ... he is quirkless and this is a fact, you should know better than anyone that he will never be able to-"

"Finish that sentence and I'm making sure none of your colleagues will recognize you" Gran Torino grabbed the dog man by his tie and dragged him at his level.

"YOU F-" the chief seemed to be about to bite the old pro.

All Might walked between the two to prevent them from killed each other, Kenji almost got an hearth attack when he finally noticed the symbol of peace standing next to him, and meanwhile Gran Torino eyed his old student angrily "I hope I am not interrupting something ... Chief I really hope you didn't really mean what you were about to say and Gran ... No, I would have done the same at this point, can I have some privacy with the kid ?"

Kenji and the old man parted away while Tohsinori caught his breath and entered inside the room without knocking. Izuku was laying in his bed and doing something with his phone.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you" All Might tried to have the warmest smile he could produce in this situation. He noticed a few things, first Izuku had been crying, his eyes were a little red and- ... his torso was also red, the bandages ... just what happened in this room ?

"N-no don't worry, I was about to call my mother to reassure her, but I'm sure someone else has already done so" Izuku tried to smile, but he was less talented at that then All Might "Are you here about the-"

"Wait" All Might opened the door to check if everyone was listening then he also proceeded to make sure there was no camera inside the room or anything that could record their next discussion "Yes ... are you sure his name was All for One ?"

"... Yes, that's how he called himself"

"And- ... have you seen how he- ... defeated Stain ?"

"N-no ... I was unconscious. I spent the last two minutes avoiding getting stabbed by that psychopath, but I ended up getting hit in the end. Tthat's only at this moment that he intervened"

"Intervened ? Then he was present before you engage any fight with Stain ?c

Izuku mentally cursed himself "N-no I mean ... I suppose he was, he appeared right after Stain stabbed me. This can't be a coincidence. When I woke up, I wasn't in the middle of the alley anymore. I was resting against a wall and then- then he ... praised me ?"

All Might grabbed a chair. He had to sit down immediately "Izuku ... All for One and I have a bit of history together, I can't go into the details because no one except a few people in this country knows that he exists. He is probably the strongest villain in the world ... or was. A few years ago, I managed to defeat him, and I thought - ... I-I thought I-"

"You thought you killed him ?"

Izuku couldn't hold back that one question. He knew he was right and was certain that All Might knew that despite the fact that murder was his only option to stop All for One, it was wrong in every possible way.

"... Yes ... do not judge me Izuku. If you knew the full extent of his crimes, then perhaps you would understand. I didn't have much choice. Yet, he reappeared today to ... save you ? I'm really confused ... have you ever heard of him before ?"

An enormous lie was about to come out from his mouth "I never did, only Gran Torino mentioned him when we talked about my costume" he showed his helmet to All Might "He said that it was very similar to the one Se- All for One used to wear ... is this ... true ?"

"... I do not know. I never saw him wearing any clothes from a costume or a disguise" He only saw him a couple of times after all, and their last meeting was too bloody to even remember the face of the symbol of crime "Izuku, if this man ever appears again, DO NOT, and I repeat DO NOT try to fight him, he is a monster, he is far more powerful than any hero on this planet. I'm probably the only one able to match is power level"

"... Then why did he save me ? He had no reason to do so ! If he is a monster, then would he save a potential opponent ?" Izuku had to be careful, yet he couldn't let All Might ruin Sensei's image.

"Izuku, I have all the reasons to believe that All for One is the leader of the League"

Izuku's heartbeat accelerated ... it couldn't be possible, Sensei told him he had stopped all his criminal activities ... well most of them, when All Might defeated him. But ... no ... not the Nom-

"The creature the League used against me at the U.S.J. and tonight are called Nomus. They are subjects of experiments which are people fused together to obtain powerful soldiers able to use multiple quirks. They are completely devoted to their master and creator. Though I do not know if All for One is the person who personally created them, but I am sure he has been working with someone to perfect them"

"Why are you even telling me all of this ? If only a few people in the world are supposed to know about him then why did Gran Torino spoke to me about him ? Why are you giving me even more information?"

"Because Izuku ... All for One and I are destined to fight against each other. This may not sound clear for now, but soon you will understand' All Might proceeded to explain everything about One for All AGAIN, and also talk about its origins. Also, accidentally ending up revealing why he couldn't use One for All at its full extent anymore "And this is it ... you know the whole story of my quirk"

Izuku should have been stunned by this if he didn't already know everything about One for All ... yes, he didn't even try to act. He didn't have too, he was terrified by what was about to follow.

"... Why are you still telling me all of this ?"

"You haven't understood yet ? I want you Izuku Midoriya to be the next user of One for All ! ... Izuku, I had already intended earlier this year to speak with you but ... I was scared because perhaps I would make a bad choice, but today I am convinced no one else than you can take the mantle of symbol of peace ! ... What is your answer ?"

* * *

**End of the chapter ! But here is a very good bonus from RushAlias ! Make sure guys to go and thank him/her/them !**

**This is taking place after the whole Stain's arc when the student are back at U.A.**

* * *

Uraraka was a little nervous as she stared at the reporter opposite to her. She had heard about the infamous Flare Dragun before. She was a very vocal supporter on ethics and morals, and her work often tended to expose some of the worse parts of humanity. Ochaco was worried that the reporter might realize that she only wanted to be a hero for money, to support her parents, would easily dismiss her at best, and at worse she would prepare to make her career really difficult in future.

"It's nice to see your doing okay." Flare told her. The reporter was currently sitting opposite to her. Things were relatively calm as the hero in training sat there waiting for the reporter to make a comment. Flare had been scribbling in a notepad, what she wrote or drew was completely obscured from her view.

"So I'm gonna ask some questions, and I want you to answer truthfully." Flare told her. Ochaco nodded hoping this wouldn't be too invasive or too complicated. She had been told that reporters would ask questions to tie up people's tongues and manipulate people into saying things they didn't mean, but she hoped Flare was as honest as her reputation lead her to believe.

"What's your relationship with Izuku Midoriya?" Flare asked. Her relationship with Deku? Ochaco's face immediately started to blush as she tried to stutter out a response. Most if her words were along the lines of her not being a couple with Deku, or simply just liking him as a friend. Flare smiled like a schoolgirl as she watched Ochaco get flustered. She already got her answer when she saw the girl start to blush not a specific answer but enough to make an educated guess.

Body language can convey a lot about what a person is feeling even if they don't say anything. Ochaco's body language suggested several things. She thinks of him as friend just as she said, but she's embarrassed by it evident by the blush. Not so much because of Izuku himself, but rather her feelings for him made herself conscious when the question was phrased with the word 'relationship.' This also leads her loss of words, she's so self-conscious about the whole thing that she keeps reaching a loss of words as she wants to imply she likes Izuku but doesn't want to outright admit.

After deciding the poor girl had suffered enough, Flare decided to clear her throat and end the girl's flustering...for now. Flare explained how she wanted to know how Ochaco knew Izuku in terms of interactions. Stuff like did they meet before U.A. did they talk a lot, were they on good terms, or were they just existing in the same class without actually talking. These were the questions that would help paint a picture of how she thought Izuku's mindset was. It could be a wrong picture but it's better to start somewhere than nowhere, especially since Izuku was being saved for last on her list.

Ochaco's answers were very helpful and very detailed from what she gave. She described Izuku as a sweet boy with dreams of being a hero. He was determined and head strong to achieve his goal because he lacked a quirk which others had. What he lacked in physical capabilities he made up for in his intelligence. Messing up the quirk analysis exams Aizawa had done first day, (she didn't like what that exam implied), or when the two of them beat Bakugo and Ilda in hero's vs villains with Izuku using Bakugo's own weapon to win the fight. She kept her mouth close about the USJ incident, but it was evident that something big happened there. Flare quizzes her about the Hosu incident. Ochaco unknowingly confirmed her suspicion about Izuku being there at the time and even further confirmed the fight with Stain.

Stain was already something she was suspicious about especially when she heard Endeavour was the one who arrested him. Had it truly been Endeavour, Stain would have been in far worse conditions. Since it was an internship and she had already pieced together some involvement from Tenya Ilda she already figured the burns were from Shoto Todoroki not Enji. Tenya was quick to defend Izuku when she had brought up Stain suggesting some involvement in the fight if she read Tenya correctly. The hero in training who fought without a quirk was her biggest lead and she was glad it worked out; didn't mean she was frustrated she didn't report the story. Satisfied with what she got Flare decided to move on to the next topic...Bakugo.

"Katsuki Bakugo." Flare said, she noticed an involuntary shudder for Ochaco's part. That most likely resulted from a minor trauma Bakugo inflicted on the girl. Anyone would feel that if they got beat as badly, she saw. She knew heroes would face that eventually but this kid wasn't a hero yet, even more so it happened in front of two pro heroes and their jobs are technically to stop stuff like this from happening. It made her blood boil even more not just for Midnight and Cementoss but for a Bakugo as well.

She was supposed to be professional, but she really didn't like that kid. One was supposed to be able to separate their own bias from the mix when being a reporter, but Flare doubt that she could do that in front anyone other than a camera or her supervisor. The kid brutalized a young girl on live television, live television that was being broadcast worldwide. If nobody batted an eye because he was prospective 'hero' in training, then she would beat them over the head...metaphorically off course.

She decided to make this as quick as possible. She asked a few questions consistently telling her she didn't need to answer if she didn't want to even offer to stop the interview. The girl however insisted that they continue, and to that Flare would give her credit. The girl if anything had guts. Flare took everything with a grain of salt; although, those grains were more like lumps when she considered some of the other responses she got from students. It was still subject to interpretation because people could easily say Ochaco exaggerated details or even other students were jealous of Bakugo because of his potential but Flare would sort out the details later.

From what she heard; she didn't like. Bakugo in her opinion lacked several things that in her eyes made a good hero. He held a grudge, from what Ochaco said he had it out for Izuku since the beginning, firing a highly destructive weapon at him, insisting be expelled after the teacher said otherwise, and from what the zero gravity user said Bakugo was actually venting his frustration of Izuku on her. The last part made her dislike the boy even more because its not like Ochaco ever did anything to harm him she was just associated with Izuku. That showed three things pettiness, vengefulness, and a lack of compassion. Attributes that could be linked with sociopathy.

"Well that's enough of that. I just got one more question." Flare told her.

"Okay." Ochaco answered.

"Why do you want to be a hero?" Flare asked. Ochaco seemed to pause. Flare took this as her reason being something she didn't want to say out loud meaning it was either embarrassing, or it was something she didn't feel people would approve of.

"Just be honest." Flare told her. Several theories were already in mind ranging from childish fantasizing to revenge. The latter didn't seem like the case, but one could never tell. It's always the nice ones that you need to be wary about.

"I want to be a hero...to support my parents." Ochaco whispered. Flare tilted her head and motioned for the girl to explain further. This was getting interesting if the reporter was being honest. "When I was a little girl, I had always dreamed of being a hero and my parents supported that dream more than anything. However, as I got older, I realized just how much they actually supported me. My family ran a small business in construction, and while you might have guessed that my quirk would be very useful in that field. They never pressured me in to doing it. Over time I noticed that the family business wasn't doing so well, but my parents never said anything. When I finally did confront them, they said they wanted me to follow my dreams to be a hero. I told then I couldn't be a hero if it meant they would suffer but they just laughed. To my parents I was there only child, and what good parent doesn't want their child to follow their dream and be happy. So, I decided that I will be a hero. I'd be my parent's hero and I would repay them for the sacrifices they made for me." Ochaco said told Flare. The reporter remained silent as she stared at Ochaco. "You probably think I'm just a gold digger since I want to do it for money don't you?" Ochaco said softly.

"Not really." Flare told her as she leaned back. "On the surface it seems that way, but that's not your real reason." The reporter said. "I've seen what a gold digger looks like. They are people who only care about money and nothing else. You however care about so much more. You were willing to give up your dreams when you saw what they would cost your parents, and even now you aren't trying to be a hero because of the money. You are trying to be a hero because it was the dream your parents supported. You don't want to disappoint them. I won't lie and say I approve of you being hero just to pay them back." She saw Ochaco's face drop but she continued. "I will however say that I approve of you sacrificing so much for them. You've seen what it requires for you to be a hero and you are still willing to go through with it, to sacrifice for your parents. A hero must always put others before themselves. You put your parents before yourself that much is clear even if you are doing it for money you are doing it for money to take care of them." Flare said emphasized the them part.

"Tell me after experiencing the USJ attack, after hearing about Hosu, and your friends...do you still want to be a hero? And this time I want you to push away the idea of doing it for your parents...this has to be for yourself because if the answer is no then it would be best that you tell your parents now rather than later. You wouldn't want them to blame themselves if you are unhappy later down life because hero work finally did you in. They would be feel horrible that they forced you into such a state especially if something bad happened." Flare tried her best to elaborate to the zero gravity girl.

Ochaco listened to Flare's words and pondered them. "I..I don't know." Ochaco told her.

"That's perfectly all right." Flare told her. "I shouldn't have put you on spot like that." She explained. "Thank you for taking time to answer these questions, and I apologize if I caused any inconvenience." The reporter told the girl.

"No problem." The hero to be said. Flare took out a card and passed it to Ochaco. "What's this?"

"My phone number." Flare explained. "If you ever need anything be sure to call." The reporter said. "I've made a lot of connections in my time and if you ever need help making your mark in media, I'd be more than happy to oblige. Also be careful who you tell about that. I wouldn't want people thinking I turned you into a spy or something." Flare joked.

"Thank you." Ochaco said as she walked.

"One more thing. If you don't tell Izuku how you feel, he might think you don't like him. For all you know he could be lovestruck but just too shy to act." Flare told her. The reporter reduced the hero to blushing mess upon her exit, but it was and it was definitely fun to watch.

While Ochaco left, Flare remained to tidy up her interview room and prepare for the next one. Two individuals however decided to make themselves known. Nezu and Aizawa walked in not long after Ochaco left. If Flare was right, then they were most likely waiting for the girl to be out of ear shot before confronting the reporter.

"I don't approve of you getting friendly with my students." Aizawa said.

"I've already made my intentions clear. I don't have any interest using her as a spy for some quick juicy scoop. The only stories that interest me are the ones that actually matter. If you have something to hide, then I'll find out whether it be through her or other sources." Flare told them.

"I assure you Miss. Dragun we are very transparent." Nezu told her.

"Then explain to me the skinny All Might or better yet the buff Yagi." Flare told them. She smirked when she saw them briefly lose composure. It was brief given they were skilled heroes but not brief enough for her.

"How did you?"

"My quirk, Dragon eyes, it allows me to see people for who they really are. Normally it's pretty straight forward in a sense that when I look at a person, I can see a spirit version of the individual floating behind them with various visual traits corresponding to their personality. For example, you, Erasehead , " she pointed to Aizawa, " look like an emo hobo, but to me I see you for what you truly are." Flare told him.

"And what am I?" Aizawa challenged.

"You are a man who suffered a great loss in childhood, a dead family member or friend perhaps. That loss helped mold you into the man you are today. Your cold exterior hides a heart that's full of love and care. Most likely for your students and friends. You want what's best for them and you want them to be prepared so they don't lose like you did." Flare told him. "So that people they care about don't die like Oboro Shirakumo." Flare drilled the last part home. "I do my research based on what I see." She explained.

"So, you saw the same person behind All Might and Yagi and you put two and two together." Nezu reasoned.

"I won't tell anybody if the reason is good enough." She explained, she wasn't going to let them know the other things she saw when she looked at All might.

"Well then will you excuse us. I need to reconsider somethings with Eraserhead before he answers your question." Nezu told her.

"Take your time then."

* * *

**A few minutes later.**

* * *

Shoto walked into the interview room. It was his turn to be interviewed by Flare Dragun. Some students from his class were excited at the prospect but not him. It was drilled into his head alongside his siblings that he should always be wary about the reporters they talked to. His father had been adamant that he didn't talk to Flare but Shoto being the loving son that he was did it anyway just to tick off the old man. He may have felt some guilt because now Flare most likely would have to deal with repercussions if his father got involve. Speaking of said reporter she was fiddling with some strange device she had alongside three beverages. She had iced tea, regular tea and hot tea. When she noticed Shoto she immediately stopped playing with the device and motioned for Shoto to sit down.

They exchanged pleasantries, and Flare offered him a glass to drink. Shoto took the iced tea as it was his preference and thanked her, all while Flare merely smiled at him and emptied the hot tea into a nearby bin.

Her questions were pretty straight forward at first. She asked the basics like how he knew Izuku, Ochaco, and Bakugo. She inquired how they interacted with him, the rest of the class, and how they behaved during the semester. All questions he answered straight forward and honestly.

Where things stopped being simple was when she reached the sports festival. Originally, he assumed she would ask about his thoughts of the fight, who was right, who was wrong, and who should be punished. Flare didn't play like that.

"Tell me, Shoto. Do you think it's fair that a hero should be allowed to walk free after assaulting a girl like that? I say assault because that's what it looks like. He beat her excessively on live TV after all." Flare told him.

Shoto clenched his fist and Flare noticed. Her eyes trailed to the device on her side as she stared back at Shoto. "I think he should be punished severely." Shoto whispered.

"And how would you have reacted if you were in that same position?" Flare asked. "It's obvious that Izuku and Ochaco have some relationship even if they are both dense. Would you react like Izuku did in such a situation?" Flare asked.

Shoto bit his lip, the action not going unnoticed by Flare. Shoto seemed to be considering his next words very carefully. "I would have frozen him solid if he ever tried that again." Shoto answered.

"And would you do that exclusively to Bakugo or Endeavour as well?" Flare said absentmindedly.

"Both." Shoto said. That's when he realized what the question had just asked. Flare smirked as he had fallen hook line and sinker.

"I take it you father abused you mom as well." Flare said nonchalantly as she leaned back against her chair. "It's not really surprising given his track record which he tries very hard to clean by the way." Shoto simply stared at her not knowing if to respond or not. Flare simply saw this as an excuse to keep talking.

"Your father doesn't like me very much because I expose people like him. After my interview with Midnight and Cementoss I had received some very unfriendly news but being the stubborn individual I am, I ignored it." She explained. "There are some heroes who are actually on good terms with me, and through them I discovered that Izuku was actually being discredited very subtly by Endeavour. Thanks to a very reliable source I found out that he was also trying to rig the matches, so that you would fight Izuku and 'put him in his place'. So, I decided that if Endeavour wanted to play dirty with a true hero then I would work on a means to expose him for what he is." Flare explained.

"And your telling me this why?" Todoroki said cautiously. "Your telling me that you are planning on going after Endeavour and discrediting him. Why tell me that when I can most likely inform him of your actions beforehand?"

"Good question and here is a good answer. You hate him. You hate so much and its pretty evident mind you. First, you only use your ice, but you have access to fire as well. That suggests you dislike it or chose to hold back. While the latter is plausible, you hero costume says otherwise." Flare took out a photo of Shoto's her uniform. The image showed him with his left half fully encased in ice. "Odd choice in design I'll admit but I like to figure out oddities."

"Your mother Rie Todoroki is in a mental hospital. I tried digging around. Most sources said she went crazy and attacked her family. That burn mark on your face most likely is a result since that's clearly a water burn and not a fire burn. You would have been tolerant to that with your fire side." Flare said and she immediately noticed Todoroki's mood darkened at the mention of his mother. She knew immediately how sore that topic was, so she threaded carefully.

"I don't think that's the case." She continued. "You see there is an interesting theory that had circulated the media around that time about Endeavour abusing his wife. Most reporters on that topic where fired, and the sites were discredited and shut down...of course nothing truly disappears. I went back to those fired reporters, and dug around in the archives to find some evidence. Most of them encouraged me to stay away because of one man...Endeavour." Flare recounted. "I also dug around your mother's past." She told him.

"A rather poor small family nobody had ever heard about. The only significant ability they had was their ice quirk but none of them had ever really tried for hero work at the time. Suddenly they are doing really well, and wouldn't you know it that same year was the year your mother married your father. Seems like a perfect love story if you discount the whole mental asylum incident. Then you look at things long term, sudden financial improvement and marriage between the two most like was due to a quirk marriage." Flare told him.

"It made sense if you look long term. All Might ain't getting younger, and he isn't really looking to settle down. However, if Endeavour's child succeeds him it will be the ultimate victory for the number 2. So, he marries a woman whose ice compliments his fire. They live a supposedly happy life, but she goes crazy either from the stress of her new life or something else. I can imagine the death of Touya Todoroki had taken a toll on her psyche." Flare theorized.

"Either way. Endeavour still has his golden goose...you, so it's no loss to him but he has to fake it to make it." Flare added. "Only one problem. He ain't father of the year, and you are most definitely a momma's boy. You rebel evident by the single use if ice and the costume design. Still no skin off of Endeavour's back as you are technically using half your power, and accomplishing so much... And then Izuku shows up."

"Quirkless kid appears from nowhere and begins shaking up the foundations of hero society. He beats every gifted quirk child in U.A. not once but twice. Endeavour feels threatened and tries to undermine him alongside a few other 'heroes'." Flare explained.

"Funnily enough I only started digging into you family on the grounds that I needed to make a mental profile of you for this interview; however, what I found was a lot more interesting and probably more serious. If everything with Izuku and U.A. runs smoothly I might consider targeting Endeavour next. He might require more long-term planning though." She told him. Shoto was still silent.

"I'm right am I?" Flare said. Her voice wasn't cheery. She sounded disappointed like she had hoped she was wrong. She walked over to Shoto and put a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. Maybe she had gone too far spilling everything she discovered about his family to him. Shoto however had actually moved to hug the reporter.

"You're right." He whispered. "I won't tell anyone, but you have to promise me you'll get justice for my mother." Shoto told her.

"I promise." Flare said. The duo stayed there for a few more moments for Shoto to compose himself. After they finished, Shoto thanked her before leaving.

As expected, she was later joined by Nezu, Aizawa and All might of all people. From the looks on their faces she guessed they felt varying emotions.

"I should be mad that you crossed the line. That you invaded the privacy if one of my students so much." He told her before taking a deep breath. "Instead I'm mixed between being grateful and being furious that I didn't notice the signs myself." He told her.

"Is that a compliment?" She said teasingly.

"Aizawa is right Ms. Dragun you have violated several off our rules." Nezu said.

"But." Flare added.

"But in will let this slide on the ground that you uncovered a case of domestic abuse." Nezu said. "Truly it is rather disgraceful that such a thing happened in the first place." He added.

"You were very lucky that it was only us who viewed said footage." All might added.

"I'll keep that in mind next time Mr. Yagi."

"So are you going to go after Endeavour." Nezu asked.

"Most likely I will but I'll need more time. As it stands there is a lot to lose if I reveal my hand to early." She told them.

"What about Young Todoroki? Do you truly believe he'll stay silent?" All Might added.

"Don't know. I'm trusting him like I'm trusting you all?" She explained.

"Well then I hope you succeed." Nezu added.


	24. Straight forward

**Hey everyone ! We are almost at 1000 follows ! We can do it ! I'M COMING APOTHEOSIS ! JUST YOU WAIT !**

**I would like to thank Victini1412 (Shoujo-hime1412) again for their amazing work ! Make sure to follow/ favourite them !**

**I would also like to thank LegendaryMob for his review, I think he literally devoured the whole story so far XD.**

**Now read ! And avoid making cringy reviews about the- .. well the- I-I mean you will see !**

** Oh and if you do make a review please tell me what you liked / disliked and why, I would like to avoid permanently getting small "continue it was nice" this doesn't really help me ... but of course you guys are just going to keep sending these.**

* * *

"Don't you understand ? I want you, Izuku Midoriya, to be the next user of One for All ! ... Izuku, I had already intended, earlier this year, to speak with you, but ... I was scared at the possibility that I ould make a bad choice, but today I am convinced no one else than you can take the mantle of Symbol of Peace ! ... What is your answer ?"

...

So this is where it leads, Izuku, defenseless against the Nemesis of All for One, yet the said nemesis was offering him to obtain his power, the only thing in the known universe able to stand against All for One ... if he accepted ... then Sensei would be safe ! One for All would never hurt him again ! ... But, what about himself ? What would happen if One for All and All for One were to cohabit in the same body ?

Izuku shivered, suddenly he couldn't move his body at all ... All Might- No ... One for All, faces staring at him with hatred in their blank eyes.

"... No"

...

All Might coughed some blood when he realized that Izuku had denied his offer "W-what ? But-but why ?!"

"You- ... you thought I would accept no matter what ?" When the symbol of peace looked away Izuku understood that he was right "You- ... you thought that if I was promised a quirk, I would accept your power like a threat to a dog ?!"

"No-No ! Of course, no ! But I thought- ... I thought that with my quirk and your talents you could finally become the best hero in the-"

"**Finally ?!**" Izuku accentuated the word "... All Might I really need you to answer honestly if you do I- ... I think I can forget all of this and act as if nothing happened, no matters your answer but if you try to lie I will know it ... so tell me. Do you think it's possible for someone without a quirk to become a hero ?"

This is where All Might would show his true face ... was he like Kenji ? Aizawa ? Katsuki ? And so many others that Izuku forgot, the symbol of peace coughed one last time, smoke filled the room until only a thin old man stood in front of Izuku.

"I- ... O-of course it's possible ! You are the perfect example of-"

"It's isn't about me All Might, it's about the less than 1% of the population who doesn't have the birthright to have hopes and dreams ... you to them, not you to me ... so please, be honest with me"

Izuku already knew what All Might would answer. The only person in this world who could truly see that anyone had potential was All for One ... Not even a miracle would affect his answer.

"... No, I do not think people without a quirk can become a hero. Even I had the luck to receive One for All, I was chosen among many others to become the Symbol of peace. I didn't have a quirk and trust me without One for All I would never have been able to-"

"**Liar**" Izuku muttered, liar because he knew that All Might did have another quirk along with One for All. He could clearly feel it, inactive at the moment since he wasn't transformed, but each time All Might activated One for All this hidden quirk would follow. That is how his muscles expand, otherwise it wouldn't be possible.

"What do you mean by that ? Izuku I swear I am being honest with you ! Isn't that what you want-"

"You do have a quirk; this is the reason you were chosen "among many others" that's because you can expand your muscles using your original quirk. This way you do not get injured when you use your quirk ... let me guess, the last user, whoever they were, they never displayed this ability am I right ?"

Toshinori tried to remember if Nana had ever showed some sort of muscular form just like he did ... but Izuku was right, as far as he could remember he was the only user able to do that. Suddenly Toshinori shivered ... what if he had been betrayed ? What if during all this year's Nana lied to him ? What if she knew about this hidden quirk ? No ... impossible, he would know if he had a quirk, right ?

Izuku sighed, he had enough "My answer is still no ... I already expected this answer, and honestly I'm not even surprised. Now go away and give your power to someone who "truly" deserves it like, I don't know, Katsuki with his **already amazing quirk** ?" Izuku over exaggerated the irony, moving further the knife inside the injury, All Might gasped, Izuku saw the hand of the Symbol of peace grabbing a piece of his own cape as if it would help him to stay calm.

"Please, Izuku you have to accept, you are the only person worthy-"

"**Worthy ?** ... All Might, if I am worthy then anyone is. You haven't been looking hard enough. A few years ago if I ended up getting the occasion to talk with you then I would have asked you the same question, and I am convinced you would have said exactly the same thing. One for All or not ... Now go away"

Izuku laid back down on his bed and turned away from Toshinori, but the Symbol of Peace wasn't going to give up yet "Midoriya please !" His hand reached for Izuku's shoulder, but before he even has the occasion to touch him All Might felt the same sensation he had felt when he shook Izuku's hand. This time though... it came from him ? A form of energy sparkled through his hand as he was about to touch Izuku, he recognized it immediately, back when he didn't know how to transform, One for All was sparking through his hand.

He tried to stop himself, but it was too late, his hand was like magnetized to Izuku's body "HAAAAAARG !" The teen screamed in pain, he fell down from the bed, but he quickly got up and went into a fighting stand.

Izuku was terrified, for a brief instant, too many people were screaming at him. His back was burning, now something else was screaming at him, and the message was clear, RUN. "D-DON'T GET NEAR ME ! S-STAY AWAY !"

"I-Izuku I-I didn't meant to -I-I don't know what happened please calm down !" He wasn't listening, he grabbed his helmet, his phone on the desk next to his hospital bed, and sprinted toward the door. All Might tried to stop him using One for All but he had reached his limit, as soon as the power filled his body he collapsed on the ground and coughed some blood.

Izuku ran away, Toshinori heard a few people raising their voices, but the teen was gone.

"What the heck is happening now ? Nomus again-?" Gran Torino immediately caught his old student standing with one knee on the ground and the bed empty "Toshinori ! Where is Izuku ?"

"H-he is gone ! We have to find him, I-I don't know what happened, the One for All I-I couldn't control it !" The old pro helped the symbol of peace to stand up.

"Why would he run away ? ... Don't you dare try to hide anything ! If something important happened I should be aware !" Once Toshinroi had regained his composure both headed toward the entrance of the hospital. Izuku couldn't have run too far away ... but as Toshinori walked through the hospital it hit him.

No one would have tried to stop Izuku, he wasn't the only one who got hurt tonight. The hospital was almost full but new patients kept arriving. No one would pay attention, if a patient was leaving the hospital they would always have less work to do, like they would care about a quirkless … "Great ... now the kid is on the run" complained Gran Torino "Do you mind explaining how exactly it ended like this since we have all our time now ?"

* * *

**Midoriya's household a few minutes later.**

* * *

"What exactly took you so long ? I was so scared ! I thought something might have happened to you too !" Inko ended up seizing All for One by the top of his costume and shaking him back and forth.

"I- ... I had something very important to finish before I arrived, do not worry though, Izuku is fine. I personally made sure that he wasn't hurt, but before I tell you something you might not appreciate I want to you to know again that Izuku is FINE. He isn't permanently injured or anything you could consider severe ... but he is a little bruised, soon after I left he was immediately brought to the closest hospital ... though I wonder why he didn't call you yet"

Inko breathed, Izuku was fine ... INJURED ... but fine, she had to stay calm ... HOW COULD SHE POSSIBLY STAY CALM IF HER SON HADN'T CALLED HER YET ?

"M-mi-mister Sensei" All for One barely noticed the little girl despite all his sensitive quirks, she was tugging his trousers "I-is Izuku alright ?"

"Yes- ... Eri" He almost forgot her name for a second "He is alright I promise" he noticed that she was holding something in her hands, in fact Eri was almost crushing the paper with her hand "What is this ?"

The little girl had tried to hide it behind her, yet after a moment of hesitation she presented the object to All for One "I-it's an ori ... ori ... or-origami f-for Izuku"

All for One He carefully picked it up, rotating it some, and feeling the figure a few times before recognizing a unicorn ... just how much time did she spent making it ? Meanwhile Inko had grabbed her phone, and started calling someone "He is probably resting ... why do you insist ?"

Inko glared at All for One "I do not understand how you can be so certain that he is fine" after a few seconds Inko placed back her phone on the table in the living room "Why isn't he answering ? ..."

"Inko, unless you have some sort in hidden instinctive quirk, all of this is mere speculati-" Inko's phone ring, with a speed All for One would have never suspected, the mother leaped in the air to grab her phone, using her quirk in the process to gain some time.

"Izuku are you okay ?!" She expected that it was Izuku but instead she was met with the voice of an old man.

"U-uh hum ... alright, so at least this isn't the wrong number ...hum Hum. I apologize, miss Midoriya I am Gran Torino. I was the person supervising Izuku during his internship. There was uh ... yeah, for some reason your son ran off from the hospital, and we couldn't catch up with him. Did he call you ?"

Inko gasped ... something happened to her son. He would never run away like this, unless something had really scared him, she looked at All for One who in response simply gestured for her to keep talking "N-No he-he didn't, s-sir who are you ?"

"I am Gran Torino, and we are doing everything we can to find him. He isn't in trouble do not worry. If you get any information about your son contact us immediately ! Just call back this number alright? I have to leave you now, we will keep you informed of course" the old pro hung up.

"What am I going to do know ? ... Izuku is smart, he must had a good reason to run away, the heroes won't find him " Inko sat on the couch in the living room.

"... I can't go out to search for him at this time, my last intervened had consequences. I took the equivalent of quirk suppressing drugs to not look like a complete vegetable at the moment ... Let me think, I need some time" All for One grabbed a chair and sat in front of Inko.

He had to take Izuku's place ... if he was his smart student, where would he go if he was being pursued ?

* * *

Ochaco's apartment.

* * *

After contacting almost everyone in class 1-A to give news about the situation in Hosu, Ochaco decides to eat a bit before going to bed. It was almost 22 PM, and she had to admit that she should really consider sleeping to get some rest like she had been instructed.

She prepared herself a box of instant noodles when her phone rang. It was Izuku again. Ochaco didn't know why he would call her at such an hour especially if he called her half an hour ago. She shrugged and answered "Hey, Izuku what's-"

"I'm sorry to disturb you again, Ochaco but- ... I-I ... I'm in trouble and- ... look I do not know what to do right now, I need to speak to someone who isn't either related to my family, All Might, or the League of villain-"

"You are in trouble ? But- ... is it because of Stain ?" Ochaco could hear a weird sound mechanical sound through the phone.

"No, no it doesn't have anything to do with Stain, but I have to admit It's-... it's really complicated I cannot explain right now ... Ochaco I- ... I need a favor, you are the only person I know and trust well enough to beg for something"

"Beg ? ... really ?" Ochaco couldn't help but sigh, Izuku had the tendency to over exaggerate things so she couldn't say if her friend was really in trouble or not. "Anyway, I- ... well I'm glad you are the person you trust the most, but can't you just go back to your house ?"

"Not right now ... plus All- I mean the heroes would look there first. I have to find a place they might not immediately think about ... and considering the situation I might as well speak with you now ... but if you refused I- ... I would understand of c-"

"Izuku just come ! Whatever you-... no whatever happened I'm sure it can't be that bad, just calm down for now. We-we can solve this out I'm sure of it ... but what the hell is that noise ?"

"Noise ? Oh yes ... I kinda locked myself in the toilets of the train-"

"You aren't seriously calling me from- ... look I don't even want to picture what you doing in it"

"H-HEY ! I'm not doing anything weird ! Beside no one can hear me here, and the noise isn't THAT terrible ... right ?"

"Should I grab a paper sheet and rub it against my phone to give you an idea ?"

"Alright you won ... see you in five minutes, I hope"

* * *

**After the said five minutes.**

* * *

Izuku kept running after he got off the train. Ochaco's apartment wasn't that far from the train station, and at this time no one would ask question about his costume nor be suspicious about his behavior. Also, for the moment people would probably rather avoid Hosu until the situation there goes back to a less chaotic state.

However, Izuku did remember a bit late that he still had a hole in his stomach, the bandages were straightening, and this was probably not a good sign. Now, he was right in front of her door ... how was he supposed to tell her his story ? They will never be real friends if he doesn't tell her the truth. Plus she would learn it one day or another ... he might has well tell her everything now, even if the outcome is worse than the actual situation.

He knocked at the door, Ochaco opened almost immediately "Y-you weren't waiting-"

"Of course, I was ! You told me you were in trouble ..." Izuku rubbed the back of his neck "W-well do not just stand here, get in" Ochaco let Izuku walk inside before she promptly closed the door behind him.

"Ochaco ... I- ... look All Might was in Hosu, but it wasn't related to Stain he- ... he had to talk with me about something really important. In fact, he- ... he had a request, but I ended up denying it and then-then-then he-" Izuku didn't realize Ochaco had been walking in front of him when she gently pushed him on the couch.

"I can't understand half of what you are saying, can you at least give me a context ?" Ochaco sat next to Izuku.

"A context ? Uh ... do you mind if the context goes back to about ten years ago ?" Izuku saw Ochaco's confusion, this was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

"T-Ten- ... ten years ago ?! Do we have to go THAT far back in time ?"

"Kinda ... It's- ... it's a secret, only three people, well you could consider that only two people are aware, and the last one doesn't really know it's supposed to be a secret … but anyway. It's the kind of thing no one is supposed to know ... so hum ... the thing is ... I- ... I do have a q..." Ochaco didn't manage to hear the end of his sentence.

"You do have a what ?"

"A- ... a quirk, I do have a quirk"

...

Ochaco blinked a few times "... Uh ... look Izuku, if this is a ... joke, I think you can tell me at this point before I start to believe it"

"N-no ! It's not a joke I swear !" Izuku sighed "I knew it would be hard to explain ... perhaps ... perhaps I can show you, can you give me your hand ?" Ochaco blushed, hesitantly, but she grabbed Izuku's hand and waited. She didn't feel anything different. "Now I just need an object to-" Izuku pressed his other hand against his helmet, and suddenly it started floating

Ochaco couldn't figure out what exactly was happening in front of her, but somehow Izuku had used her quirk ... used her quirk ... now she remembered "D-during the entrance exam you-you ... it was you ?"

"I didn't have much choice at this point ... The zero pointer was about to stomp both of us, so I-I "borrowed" your quirk" Izuku expected Ochaco to be scared, but instead she just seemed relieved.

"You just have a quirk similar to Neito then ... what's the big deal ?"

"Nei- ... Neito ? Who is Neito ?"

"Oh, you did met him yet, he is a student from 1-B He is- ... well let's just say there can't be two Neito Monoma at the same time on the planet, and he has a quirk which allows him to temporarily copy someone's quirk. So, your quirk is similar no ?"

She didn't understand, she didn't understand at all. If only it was copying quirks just like this student from 1-B perhaps his life would be simpler, but no, this quirk was completely different, far more powerful, far more terrifying ... far more hated.

"Ochaco ... I- ... I don't copy quirks, I take them ... I just take them away from their user"

She didn't reply yet, she slowly turned her head toward the helmet which was still floating around the room "Re ... release ?" Ochaco made the same hand gesture she learnt after years of quirk usage; the helmet came down as soon as she did. Yet she didn't feel like she could breath, why ? Why was she suddenly scared by her friend ? Ochaco thought about her life without a quirk, she thought about her parents, her dreams ... her friends, would anyone still want to be friends with her ?

"S-so ... you- ... you can "take quirks" ? That's-"

"No, I can't only take quirks, I can give quirks, merge them, - actually I haven't tried that yet, but I will never do such a thing - I can mess with someone's quirk to incapacitate them, and lastly I can sense quirks around me ... I never took your quirk at any moment if this is what is scarring you. I have only stolen quirks two times in my life, once against the Nomu at the U.S.J. and the second time against Sta-..."

Izuku stopped here he had said enough.

Ochaco didn't dare to look back at Izuku. She was about to ask him how many times he did it, why would she ask a question that she knew would hurt him ?

"That explains, so many things ... the entrance exam, Katsuki during All Might's practical exercise, the festival ... when you attacked Katsuki to def- ... it wasn't only you, you used quirks right ?"

Izuku gulped "From the Nomu, at the U.S.J."

"Nomu ?"

Izuku facepalmed "Sorry, another thing All Might revealed to me" he meant Sensei but since All Might gave him, yet another justification why not use it ? "Those creatures are created by the League; they are genetically modified to be able to hold more than one quirk in their body ..."

"What happens when ... what happens when a normal person has more than one quirk ?"

"They- ... I'm not even sure but it isn't naturally supposed to happen in any case. To give you an idea, my quirk gives me the ability to have more than one quirk, it stabilizes my DNA ... somehow ..."

"So to summarize, you have a quirk, that you are ... hiding ? Since you were young, and that you used multiple times without anyone noticing ... why ?"

"... Because in order to use my quirk, I would have to take someone else's quirk ... They would be weaker, yes, then I could arrest or stop them. But, what will happen when it's done ? Should I give back their quirk ? Yes of course, but what about the population ? Do you think they would accept someone as dangerous as me walking among them with the title hero ? No, they wouldn't ... the other solution would be to take someone's quirk, and use it as your official quirk ... but what about that person ? That one person will have to live the rest of their life without a quirk ? I know what it feels to be quirkless, even until tonight I experienced it ... I'm hiding this quirk because people wouldn't understand. They can't accept that a quirkless person wants to become a hero. How could they accept that a person with this kind of quirk wants to be a hero ?

Plus, I never really learnt how to control it until I was twelve ... it's hard to live as a quirkless person around quirked people when your quirk constantly asks to be used, to be feed what it is supposed to take. My hands hurt me so much, it was unbearable. I thought the pain would go away eventually, but it never did ... and then I- ...I-" No he couldn't mention All for One, he would never put Sensei in danger, not even by mistake "My-my mother helped ... a lot, she let me take her quirk, and then I would give it back to her, just for the sake of using my quirk, with time the pain diminished"

Ochaco grabbed Izuku's hand, it was cold, completely cold "Does it still hurt ?"

"N-no not anymore, do not worry about this It's- ... it's the smallest of my problems for now ... talking about this uhhhhh, here comes the REAL problem" Izuku explained to Ochaco the whole plot concerning One for All and All for One without directly using the name All for One.

"Sooo ... to summarise, All Might wants to give you this quirk called One for All which can be passed down from a user to user, but this same quirk was created by a super villain who had the same power as you, and both of the quirks are somehow sentient and trying to kill each other ... and above all that, there was this little "interaction" between you and All Might which just may of just worsened the whole situation" Ochaco sighed, she brought to Izuku a glass of water which he completely gulped down right after he grabbed the glass "This ... is completely messed up. I would like to help you but- ... I'm not really sure I'm supposed to be involved or even able to get involved"

"I never asked you to get involved, and I would never do ... I just HAD to talk to someone. My head was about to blow up one hour ago, now it's better"

Ochaco chuckled "I still have a few questions, who are the three other people aware about your quirk ?"

"Oh well there is my mom, E-Eri she is my-...my little sister-"

"You have a sister ? You never told me"

"It's- ... complicated" He came here to tell the truth, and even now he ended up creating even more lies "And finally there is- ... my- ... uh-"

Ochaco raised an eyebrow seeing that Izuku had troubles finishing his sentence "Your father ?" She tried to correct.

"Yes ! Exactly ! My- ... father yes hehe ... he ... my-my turn now, are you scared by all of this ? I wouldn't judge you; anyone would be terrified if they knew they could be stripped of their quirk forever, I mean kind of forever"

"N-no, I'm not scared at all, it's true that it is a lot to take in but-you-you know it's always better to know that it's coming from you ... not that I trust you more than our other friends I-I mean ... if Katsuki knocked at my door, and told me exactly the same story I would have definitely called the police"

"Makes sense ... I guess not everyone would use this power like me, you really are a nice person Ochaco. You accepted me as a quirkless, and you still accept me now even after the lies and all the weirdness I drag you in"

"You didn't drag me into anything ... did you ?"

"I did cheat my way to the top by using my quirk when we were teamed up, I guess it counts ... and I did take a great risk at the spot festival when I lunged like a bullet at Katsuki ... I should go now, there is one last thing I need to do before I get back home. Hopefully All Might won't dig too far, and he will just apologize" Izuku had already picked up his belongings but Ochaco held him back by his shoulder.

"Wait ! Is there- is there anything else you wanted to tell me ? You asked me if we could talk together once we go back to U.A., and I guess you never intended to reveal everything in the first place, so what did you want to tell me ?"

Izuku didn't turn around to hide his blush, they would have talked about this at some point so why not now ? But with all this plot around All for One and One for All he didn't prepare any speech, plan, probability tree, or anything which might help him in case everything goes crap. He clearly remembered that one thing Sensei would never do is improvising ... unless the situation is desperate, or the said improvisation would give him some sort of pleasure ... or both of those reason at the same time.

"I- ... I thought perhaps-perhaps we could be more than-more than simply friends and- ... and I wanted to ask you if-"

"If I could be your girlfriend ?" Ochaco completed.

Izuku blushed even harder, he felt his legs weakening "I-I-I have never felt like this around anyone else, back the festival if it was anyone else against Katsuki I don't think I would have been stupid enough to act ... you are important to me, and I wanted you to know this. Now if you do not think the same way then-"

Ochaco hugged Izuku from behind "You talk too much you know ? If you didn't think I liked you too you would never have told me everything right ?"

Izuku turned around, his face was red hot and Ochaco had already noticed that, hesitantly he turned around and returned the hug "... I'm-I'm just a nerd I guess. I almost ended up with my face against the pavement before I even managed to get into U.A."

"But I was here to stop you remember ?"

"You were here to stop me yeah ... so, are we-"

"Yes"

"Its official now ?"

"Yes"

"... What should I do now ? It's-it's all new for me I have never had a girlfriend before"

"How about you kiss me ?" Ochaco blushed slightly as she offered a solution to Izuku yet clearly showing a strange mix of embarrassment and confidence.

"I-I have never done that before either !"

"Me neither so I guess that's okay" Ochaco brought her arms around Izuku's neck, she had never noticed how tall he was compared to her.

"W-wait you mean you never had a-?" Before Izuku could finish Ochaco made the first move, if you really want to know their first time (Not THIS first time YOU PERVERT o_o) lasted for about three large minutes.

* * *

All for One had been walking in circles around the living room, Izuku could be on his way to another country now, he had to stop him before it's too late, perhaps whatever happened isn't THAT bad.

"Inko ... If Izuku was in real trouble ? Where would he hide ?"

"... Well ... when Katsuki was still-still harassing him he always ended up going back home late. I did not mind since each time he came back late I never found any trace of injury, perhaps he went back to your place"

"I'm an idiot" All for One hit his own helmet with his right fist "Of course he is going there, I know where he is, I'll bring him back I promise ... or at least I will make sure he comes back unharmed"

"You can't just teleport him ?"

"Inko, I'm completely drained at this time, if I could use my quirks to find Izuku I would have done so. Stay close from your phone you might need it later" All for One shivered from the drawback of his quirk, he had to find Zulu before he collapses somewhere "Hold on Izuku, I'm going to come find you"

* * *

**Five years ago.**

* * *

_All for One tried to forget his headache with some music. Izuku was late, way too late. He wouldn't come today, another source of amusement the criminal mastermind would not be able to enjoy, being blind and confined underground limited a lot the extent of his activities._

_A high pitched sound perturbed the sweet sound in his ears, the door of his lair creaked open, very slowly. All for One readied multiples strength enhancement and hardening quirks just in case there was actually someone trying to get inside his basement._

_Something fell on the ground, the sound felt oddly familiar ... a bag ?It didn't take too long before All for One recognized the shape of Izuku, the kid collapsed right after he entered, the objects inside his bag made enough noise to be recognizable._

_"Izuku ?" Sensei shook the teen's shoulder, he was reacting, then he grabbed Izuku's arm and tried to take his pulse but when his finger touched Izuku's skin there was something liquid all over it ... he brought a finger to his lips ... blood._

_All for One carefully grabbed Izuku with his left arm and headed next to a large operation table in the middle of the basement. With his right arm he cleared it, pushing all the non-essential objects somewhere else at the other end of the room._

_"I can't see damn it, I CAN'T SEE ! Please wake up, at least one of us has to be watching !" Sensei took away Izuku's top and gently slapped the teen "Izuku please for once wake up, this time I really need you to be awake"_

_He repeated the process five times until he heard a groan "Yes ! Please do not fall asleep ! And I repeat do not fall asleep, you are injured, and I can't help you unless you tell me exactly where you are injured"_

_"S-sensei ? Ahhh ... my-my head"_

_Head injury ... ice quickly, All for One ran toward his fridg,e and looked for a pack of ice. Before going back he grabbed some bandages on the way "Here, slowly press this where it hurts and do not take it off. It will help you to stay awake and the pain will be reduced"_

_Izuku had troubles opening his eyes, what happened ? ... He felt Sensei placing something cold in his hand, and he asked him to press it where it hurts. Sensei was counting on him, he would not collapse again. Izuku brought the cold object to his head._

_"It-it hurts, my left arm, I-I can't feel anything, Sen-Sensei what's going on ?"_

_All for One searched for Izuku's shoulder, indeed something was wrong, dislocated. "Alright, I'm gonna have to put it back in place, you might want to bite into something before I do anything. I promise it only hurt for a second. Sensei helped Izuku to bite into his shirt and proceeded to put the bones back into place._

_"GNNNNNNNNG" Izuku wouldn't say the pain lasted for a second because there was definitely an aftershock._

_"Alright anything els-" something was dripping on the floor, blood from Izuku's right arm "This time I need your help to "aim" if I may say."_

_"Y-yes" It took at least ten minutes to cover most of Izuku's injuries. All for One had used all his stock of bandages and disinfectants "Give-give me my backpack please, I have to call my mother before she calls the police"_

_Either the police part was simply a warning or a very good argument to make sure Sensei would give his backpack to Izuku as quickly as possible "How did you end up in such a state, the other bastard again ? If that's the case I'm heading out and I make sure all his family disappears within an hour-"_

_"Please it's dialing" All for One crossed his arms and ignored Izuku while he "reassured" his mother "Yeah ... see you in ten minutes" he hung up._

_"Ten minutes ? You really aren't living that far from my place then ... now can you answer ? Is he the one who-"_

_"Of course he is ... but- ... this time he wasn't alone. I miscalculated my walking pattern, it's my fault" Izuku tried to stand up, but as soon as he wasn't holding himself up, using the table, he collapsed on the ground._

_"Ah damn it, you lost too much blood, of course you can't just run back to your house ... look, call you mother again or send her a message but at least rest. If you leave now you might actually die on the road ... understood ?"_

_Izuku looked down as Sensei helped him to lay back on the table again "... Alright, I guess I can stay here a bit longer ..."_

_"Humf ... you aren't stubborn, that's a good thing" All for One brought a cushion to Izuku and brought his chair next to the table "What did you mean by "walking pattern" ?"_

_"Oh, well most people think I live around here, so usually when I exit school, I try to reach this area as soon as I can so no one will get the idea to follow me"_

_"Are you running away like this every day ?"_

_"... kind of ? Why do you think I come here so often, you do not care that much if I'm here or not in the end ..."_

_"I do actually, it's hard being alone for twenty consecutive hours. You are the only human presence I can authorize myself to keep alive around me for more than a day"_

_Izuku raised an eyebrow "That's-that's- ... wow Sensei it's disgusting"_

_"What ? You think I'm hosting every birthday party from the local police ?" Both of them chuckled as they pictured almost the same said birthday party._

_"I'm not that interesting, I don't even have anything to talk about. I just come here, I say hello we talk about a random thing, sometimes you allow me to stay a bit longer to finish my homework and ... that's it"_

_"That's exactly why you are more than welcomed here, you make this place feel less boring"_

_"... Am I a domesticated animal for you ? Like a cat or a dog ?"_

_"Why are you always seeing the wrong side of everything ?"_

_"I guess that's another one of my qualities then" Izuku echoes Sensei's comment about not being stubborn, he heard a small chuckle from under his helmet._

_Sensei raised the volume of his music, Izuku didn't mind "If you are ever in trouble, the door is always open, and if it's not the key is right under the old flower pot, just put it back when you leave, I have my own"_

* * *

**Today.**

* * *

Those years seemed so far away ... All for One reached his basement under five minutes, Izuku's house was definitely not that far from his, the door was already opened.

All for One walked inside, he couldn't find his student immediately, so he tried to call him "Izuku ? Are you here ? If anyone else entered, I invite them to leave this place at once before-"

"Before you kill them ?" Izuku managed to avoid his detection quirk, he was standing between Sensei and the door now ... but why ?

"... Izuku ? What's- ... what's going on ? Why are you acting like this ?"

Izuku gulped "I- ... I should go straight to the point then ... are you related to the League in any way ?"

All for One almost snapped a vertebra under the shock of the question, it wasn't surprising, it should not be, he knew Izuku would end up figuring out something one day or another, but he just hoped that it wouldn't be so early.

Sensei grabbed a chair and sat in front of Izuku "How did you figure it out ?"

"... I had a very unpleasant meeting with All Might, I remember back when you explained what were the Nomus ... I did make the connection at the moment, but who else could fuse quirks if it isn't you ?"

"Actually, it isn't me, I am responsible for their creation as I was the first one to make this kind of experiment but the Nomus you fought at the U.S.J. and in Hosu aren't my creations"

"Then if it isn't you then who is making them ?"

"If I told you would you go to the police and denounce me ?"

Izuku felt sick, if he wasn't used to hold back his emotions he would be puking out of shame in front of All for One at this very moment "N-no ... of course no, but if you are related to the League I deserve to know the truth"

"You are more than deserving, but ... will you accept it ? Because during those five years I have been hiding my activities with the League"

"... it goes this far back ?"

"More than five years to be honest but the League wasn't "active" until the attack at the U.S.J. So ... ready to hear the truth ?"

"I'm not leaving until I get some answers" Izuku grabbed another chair and sat in front of All for One.

"Fine ... then it all start with a little boy named Tenko Shimura, he lived a happy life, he had a good relation with every members of his family, excepted his father. Tenko's father wasn't a nice person, I would even go as far as calling him a bastard ... he and Tenko's grandmother didn't have a nice relationship. He hates her because she wasn't often present around him, she was a hero, and her work was her priority"

"... it makes sense, but not only heroes have this sort of problem, just look at my father, it has been years since- ... just-just continue please, sorry for interrupting"

"It's nothing, anyway, our dear Tenko never had the occasion to learn about his grandmother or approach anything related to heroes in general. His father banned anything related to today's society, ... and then Tenko's quirk appeared, no one knew how to deal with it. Tenko's father made a big, big mistake, he attacked his own son and- ... even I am not sure about how it ended but I do know one thing when I found him, everyone was dead"

"Found him ? ... wait ... Tenko isn't-"

"No, you are right, Tenko is Tomura Shigaraki, I happened to find him in an alley, he was in a desperate state. I did the best thing I could, I offered him a way out of his misery, and he became my student. I showed him the reality of this world, and he built his own vision along the years. He became my student"

"You- .. you-" Izuku was trying to find the most appropriate word "You created him ? You created Tomura Shigaraki"

"Yes and no, do not misunderstand what I said, I raised Tomura, but I gave him the choice to follow my path or to follow his own. Now that I am not able to fight anymore he is the one who will take the lead of the war I started so many years ago"

"I- ... what am I supposed to do now ? I don't know if you are my friend or my enemy"

"I am your Sensei. I taught you everything I knew on various subjects, just like Tomura you are one of my students ... but you are something different, you are the other answer"

"The other answer ? What is that supposed to mean ?"

"Tomura wants to change this society by destroying it but you ... hum, you are trying make it evolve. Each of your own actions have a massive impact over the society, you are attacking directly at its foundations by breaking up the status quo ... you are the right person in the wrong place who makes all the difference"

"You ... manipulated me ?"

"Why would I do that ? It's not like it would be useful to create another "Tomura" as you say, if the two are just going to counter each other. Tell me that it isn't what you want, try to convince me you aren't even trying to change society even a little" in response Izuku looked at his feet "You think you have been manipulated- no, in fact you fear it, but believe me that isn't the case ... Immediately proud to have been able to guide you when you were at the bottom of your depression, but you weren't the only one who learnt something during those five years, you taught me a lot too, both of us gained something from this encounter"

"And what did you get out of this ?"

"My best student ... I wasn't always present for Tomura, he grew up alone while you ... it was different, even if I didn't try to reach out to you at the beginning you were always the one to open up. You started our relationship. You gave me the spark I needed to see the good in you. I feared that you would never be anything in this decaying world, but you proved me wrong more than one time."

Izuku stared blankly at All for One, he didn't know what to think anymore, was he an experiment ? A back up plan ? Or really Sensei's student and friend ? "Do I- ... do I put anyone in danger by being here ? My friends ... my family ?"

"Technically you have been doing so for the last five years ... but if it's about me you are talking well consider this, I could have killed you, your mother, Eri, your GIRL friend, and the list goes on, since the beginning of the year"

"This isn't what I meant ! You are the founder of the League in a way ! This makes us enemies since I'm trying to become a hero, I can't simply end up fighting you, I don't want to !"

"And you do not have to, no one forces you to join a side, you can just be the kind of hero you want to become. And, if we have to fight well ... it's not like I would enjoy killing you ... no offense"

"NONE TAKEN" All for One chucked even in this situation seeing Izuku panicking like this was the funniest thing he would be able to find in the whole country. "This- ... this isn't necessarily a bad lie, technically you never planned anything while I was meeting you ... so I can't really hold anything against you, but this situation is still very unstable. I guess you are still communicating with Tomura, is he even aware ?"

"No he isn't, hopefully, the only one aware of our relationship is Kurogiri"

"... Wait WHAT ?! Kurogiri is Tomura's right arm ! Why would you tell him everything ?!"

"Because, he, Kurogiri is a Nomu despite his current appearance trust me he is a Nomu, a stable one above all, not a murderous experiment ... I gave him orders; I knew something was going to happen at the U.S.J. so I ordered him to make sure you would be safe"

"... He didn't really do anything to ensure that"

"Hahaha again do not hold anything against him, Kurogiri is very aware of his condition and he is trying his best to follow my orders"

"Yeah ... you just explained you had your own taxi driver"

"Everyone should have their own Kurogiri, and for God sake do not start telling me I'm treating him as some sort of mass product"

"I didn't say anything !"

"You would have, I know you Izuku ... what time is it now ?"

Izuku took out his phone "... 2 am ? Did it really take that long ? Oh no no no no, how am I going to fix all my mess ?"

"Perhaps I could help you, tell me exactly what happened after the heroes recovered you" Izuku explained everything, he didn't try to hide All Might's proposal, he tried to report exactly their conversation.

"And then he- ... this isn't the first time it happens, when he tried to touch me it hurt a lot, I supposed it is One for All reacting to the presence of a quirk similar to All for One"

All for One took off his helmet, he was tired and the heat didn't help him to focus "Well this ... this is a complication, it's like he doesn't have any control over his quirk. My dear brother and his successor are trying to hurt you because they can feel the All for One in your body, remember, I told you this power was made to kill me. But do not fear it, this gives us exactly what we need, a mean of pressure"

"... I beg your pardon ? "A mean of pressure" ? What is that supposed to be ?! I am not fighting the heroes in front of a tribunal if this is what you wa-" All for One gently hit Izuku on the top of his head to bring him back to reality "Ouch ! Hey !"

"Think about this, All Might would never let the police get involved if you threatened him to talk about this little "mistake" he made at the hospital'

"... Yeah ... that sounds like a plan ... but where is the rest ? What am I supposed to do now ?"

"Let's bring you back home first then I will explain everything"

* * *

**One hour later.**

* * *

"Yes sir, Izuku is here ... yes ... here ? Fine but- ... Listen Izuku doesn't want to be anywhere near All Might ... why ? Well he says that- ... he-hey ? Sir ?" Inko put back her phone on the table in front of the couch, Izuku had been standing in front of her and gesturing to indicate if she was doing fine or if she should avoid some subjects "They hung up as soon as I talked about All Might ... you still don't want to tell me anything ?"

"It would be too difficult to explain ... are you still angry ?"

"I am ... you never ran away, you never did such a stupid thing on purpose"

"B-but mom I was scared ! For real ! ... and kind of pissed, I admit it, but the panic took over and-"

"The panic took over and you acted recklessly, just like you did at the U.S.J. and with Eri" Inko sighed, she couldn't hide a small smile "I guess it's a family thing to act recklessly ... please don't give any ideas to Eri, she is so innocent"

"I haven't done anything yet ! She isn't even aware about this ... she probably doesn't understand at all"

"You are a brother now, you are gonna have to take your responsibilities young man !"

"Eri isn't ready to experience life yet ... We still don't know exactly what she has been through, and- ... there are too many things we need to figure out and do not talk about school yet please ... But I do know one thing, please, do not send her to Aldera or anywhere near this place"

"But- ... Izuku why ? It's the closest place, and you always are the top grad-" Izuku slammed his right fist against a wall, slightly cracking through.

"That place was hell ... and it still is, I won't allow anyone to hurt her, no one" Izuku looked at Inko, he had already seen her scared, she almost always was, but he had never seen her scared of him "I-I'm sorry, I did not mean to-"

"Do not apologize ... I never tried to help you with school, it would have been so easy though, you could have been homeschooled. I guess this is another one of my failu-"

Someone was knocking at their door, Inko stood up and slowly went to the door but Izuku grabbed her hand on her way "Wait, if there is a thin man who looks sick with blond hair do not let him enter, it's All Might remember"

Inko still couldn't believe that the Symbol of Piece who was at least two times taller than her could in fact look like a weak old man, she nodded and proceeded to open the door.

Izuku stayed in the living room, however he noticed a door slightly opened and someone having a look through the small opening "Eri ?" Suddenly Izuku heard a gasp the door closed. The teen sighed and entered inside his mom's bedroom, Eri was now laying in the bad and probably trying to fake her sleep.

"It's okay, I'm not mad ... I was just surprised to see that you were still awake" Izuku sat next to her, Eri got out from under the blanket and hugged Izuku.

"I was so scared, these big monsters attacked everyone ... I saw it on the TV" Izuku felt guilty, Eri shouldn't be watching this kind of things, no one should, he gently rubbed the top of her head.

"It's alright, I'm the strongest hero didn't you know ? All for One is giving all he has to protect everyone" Izuku didn't know if he was either improvising or really trying very hard to make a reassuring speech.

"All- ... All for One ?"

"Yes, that's my hero name ... do you like it ?" Eri nodded, she didn't know it but she was actually smiling, and meanwhile Izuku was almost crying as he managed to make someone as cute as Eri smile "Try to sleep now, everything is alright, I have to go" Izuku left the light on and went back into the living room.

Inko had let two people inside their house, Izuku recognized Gran Torino and a man he had already seen after the U.S.J. the detective.

"Izuku, do you have any idea in how much trouble you are ?" Gran Torino seemed really angry; Naomasa tried to hold back the old pro but he was already in front of Izuku.

"I do not really care, at least you didn't let him come he-" Izuku noticed that his mother looked very uncomfortable as he started to speak about All Might "... do not tell me he is waiting in front of the door"

Naomasa took the lead of their exchange "He is ... but do not worry he knows that you are still shocked about what happened, and we are here to understand exactly what happened"

"What happened ?" Izuku started to remove his shirt in order to show his right shoulder, his skin was red, almost burnt, and white around five different spots "Is that enough or do I need to make a full report ?"

Inko shivered, Izuku told her what happened back at the hospital, but she didn't believe it was bad to such an extent, she had never seen an injury like this one. Even Gran Torino and the inspector looked away for a moment while Izuku was putting back on his shirt.

"Izuku, believe us, All Might never meant to injure you" continued the detective.

"I know he didn't mean to ... it was an accident, it happens, but now I need you to be comprehensive. I ran away, I completely take responsibility for this; however, you need to understand that I ran as far as I could because I was scared, really scared ... I do not care if the police searched heaven and Earth to find me. If it wasn't for All Might no one would have done anything. So here is the thing, I am ready to forget everything that happened at the hospital as long as All Might does the same and never talks to me again about his offer, and I will not talk about it either"

Naomasa nodded at Gran Torino, Izuku would keep his promise to not talk about One for All to anyone, also this would explain why Inko looked really confused during their conversation.

"... Fine with me" answered the old pro "Now let's get back to Hosu and-"

"I'm not going back" Izuku was very serious.

"You have got a lot of nerve kid ! What's your tantrum about now ?!"

"Well, as you can see, I am not on good terms with Hosu's police chief, and now that Stain has been arrested everyone is going to do his best to censor the fact that he was defeated by a quirkless. I do not want to be implicated in all this mess so perhaps it would be better if I ended my internship right now. I would like to thank you though; I learnt a lot of things, and I am sure I will progress even further and faster than before" Izuku bowed respectfully.

Gran Torino sighed, he couldn't tell if the teen was just very stubborn or simply too respectful for himself "Fine with me ... I'll send my report to Eraser, if we are done here we should leave, we have the symbol of peace waiting outside to know if he is in trouble or if he REALLY is in trouble, hopefully for him it doesn't appear to be any of those case" Inko escorted the old pro and the detective back to the door, Izuku followed them "Oh, and before I go, do not forget to work hard and eat as many waffles as you can !"

"Hahaha, yes, I will" they finally left their house, Izuku collapsed against a wall.

"Now, will you tell me what is so "secret" about All Might's famous offer ?" Asked Inko impatiently.

"Well, no, I was kind of sweating in front of a living lie detector, and this is a complete mess to explain" Izuku tried to listen behind to door to see if the said living detector was still here, then he opened the door to make sure no one was here "Alright, sorry just in case they were still here ... where should I start ... so there is this quirk called One for All and ..."

* * *

**Outside the apartment, in the streets.**

* * *

Toshinori was walking back to Naomasa's car with his head down ... Izuku didn't even let him inside his house. This meant enough for the symbol of peace, he had lost the successor he needed. He was ready to make his offer ... was he even able to convince him ? It was even worse that he lost control of One for All.

"So he forgives me ?"

"He forgives you about One for All but ... I don't think he does about the rest" answered Naomasa "He was ... tensed, almost scared, he acted like he had the situation under control, but the truth is that he was completely lost"

"You can read that too ?" Asked All Might incredulous.

"It's an intuition more than a read ... now how about you tell us what's bothering you Toshi"

The symbol of peace stopped and soon the inspector and the old pro did too "... Hey, what's wrong ?" Gran Torino could feel that his student was preparing something.

"If- ... if somehow, I had an hidden quirk along with One for All, you would have told me right ? Nana didn't keep any secret from you, did she ?"

The old man stared at his student completely speechless about this question "Uh ... do you mind rephrasing that ? I'm afraid I understood something senseless"

"No you didn't ... Izuku somehow made me realize that I must have another quirk which allows me to uses One for All at 100 %" All Might re-explained the whole "swimmer pool guy" technique, by the time he finished the reached Naomasa's car "I hope you understand why it's- ... strange, I mean, if Nana knew about this then it would be logical that she choose me"

"Toshi, I can assure you that Nana never had any sort of information about a hidden quirk, beside how would you not know about this ? By the time you received One for All you should have learnt if you had a quirk or nor"

"I was only tested negative due to an extra toe joint, at this time the tests using quirk factors weren't that simple, so it was always easier to check the most known characteristic"

"... And what if we made a test now ? Would you stop asking questions ?" Gran Torino feared that Toshinori might be disturbed by this crazy theory, he couldn't allow his student to be half present on the field especially during the upcoming crisis.

"I guess we should do this, I will ask Recovery tomorrow, she should have the right equipment to do this"

* * *

**5 AM, Midoriya's household.**

* * *

"Iz-Izuku ..."

The voice was faint, but Izuku could tell he wasn't dreaming. How long had he been sleeping ? Not enough apparently, with a groan he turned around in his bed to met with Eri's eyes.

"Oh-H-hey ... is-is something wrong ?"

Eri showed her hands to Izuku, still keeping some distance as a measure of security "I-I ... my hands, they hurt"

Izuku felt like this was oddly familiar, pain in the hands, not able to sleep correctly, he knew and feared where this was going "Does it-does it burn or does it simply hurt a lot ?"

Eri blushed "Both" she answered weakly.

Her quirk.

"Eri ... are you scared of your power ?"

Eri brought her hands against her torso "I- ... I hurt people, I hurt many people-"

"Did you mean to do it ? At any moment did you ever want to hurt anyone ?"

"... No ?"

"Then you never hurt anyone, Eri, you can't control your power yet, this is why your hands hurt. If all of this is happening it's because no one helped you to develop it" Izuku looked around his room "Let's see ..." he grabbed an old digital clock and offered it to Eri "I have been through this too ... but it was different, it hurt because I was too afraid of my power to use it. Someone showed me how to make the pain go away, all I had to do was to let go, to not hold back. Now try to use your power on this clock"

The little girl hesitantly took the clock in her hands "W-what should I do ?"

"Use your powers, it's already broken anyway, and trust me you won't hurt anyone ... it's just a clock"

Eri shivered, after a moment her horn grew again and the clock switched on, the little girl didn't seem to notice it. The time defiled backward, for a second it seemed to accelerate.

"Breath Eri, nothing is after you, let it go gently" Izuku asked and Eri stopped trembling, the defilement slowed down "Good, keep going until you feel like you can stop by yourself, you can feel your power going away and the pain along with it"

Eri breathed heavily, Izuku felt like at this rate she would collapse from the lack of air "Hey Eri, you can stop now, you can-" the little girl dropped the clock, she was about to fall back but Izuku quickly grabbed her before she could reach the ground "Eri !"

She was hot, Izuku knew young kids tended to get exhausted quickly when they used their quirks but Eri ... it only lasted about twenty seconds.

Izuku looked back at the clock, it was ... fixed ? And the date, it was now displaying the date from nine months ago. It was obvious now, why she feared her power, why she avoided hand contact. Eri could ... repair objects ? No no no it wouldn't make sense ... the date broken clock, now repaired.

Time.

Eri could turn back time.

"Then ... Sensei- ..."


	25. Raising the difficulty

**Hey guys ! Before you start readings this chapter I have a few things to say, first at this time this chapter hasn't been checked by Victini1412 my beta, they are currently graduating (Congratulation again !) And at this time they are unavailable, I'm publishing this chapter now so you do not have to wait another month ^^, I'll update the chapter once it's corrected, in it's current state not many things will change.**

**Also, shoutout to the guy who doesn't have the balls to use an account to make reviews, suck it, I disabled guest reviews (sorry for the others)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

.

.

.

**You know, I discovered fanfictions in 2017, by that I mean I read my first one in 2017, I was playing undertale and I got caught in all it's AUs ... but then I wanted more, and I kind of discovered fanfictions like this. **

**And then my brilliant brain built up this idea : "Wait ... is there more ?"**

**I always thought that fanfictions were some twilight stuff between male characters (obviously it's not true ... well I won't talk about the 10 000 Izuki X Bakugo X Shouto out there ^^') but I was wrong, I found more than I could ever hope to discover.**

**At some point I wasn't satisfied with what I was reading, I wanted to have my own point of view, so I wrote my first fanfiction a villain Izuku called "In a lightning", which is now deleted and burning in hell, then I wrote another one called "where the angels stand" ... it was way better, but still terrible so it got deleted, then there was "Last string" ... I will not talk about this one either.**

**BUT THEN**

**THERE **

**WAS **

**Prohibited power**

**And you guys ... you guys are crazy, you brought this story to over 1000 followers, and over 150 000 views ... I don't even deserve that much, I'm just a guy who got inspired and copied the same idea of someone else multiple times until it worked.**

**I'm not original. Yet you guys got interested and slowly you helped me to build this story.**

**I can never thank you enough.**

**Your doctor, Griffin Strange.**

* * *

Things went back to normal (mostly) Izuku had planed a few things during his last week of "internship", first he needed to repair his helmet, he just had to send it back to the support company affiliated to U.A., second he needed to make a few changes to his costume, his experience in Hosu gave him a few ideas to make it more polyvalent, and lastly he had to help Eri with her quirk.

The changes and the reparation of his costume could wait, at this time he had another priority. Izuku had locked himself on his bedroom to make a very important and pricey call with Sensei.

"Do you mind to explain everything again ? I'm awake since a few minutes ago and I have a terrible headache so please speak slowly, I understood you talked about a time travelling quirk" So apparently All for One didn't listen at all.

"Yeah ... I'll make it simple this time, Eri's quirk can "rewind" things, yesterday she practiced on a broken clock and she managed to fix it ! She turned it back to the way it was month ago, do you understand what it means ?" All for One didn't answer so Izuku ccontinued"We could heal you ! You could finally be able to see and-"

"I'm afraid this will not be possible for some time"

...

"B-but why ?"

"Did Eri stop because she was exhausted or because she had done enough with her quirk ?" As Izuku did not gave any sign of answer Sensei knew he was right "She is too young to use her quirk to such an extent, and do not even talk about borrowing her quirk, she is just too young to experience that, her body hasn't fully developed yet, even if we managed to take her quirk without injuring her think about what would happen if her body stopped growing correctly because her quirk went missing even for a few minutes"

"Then- ... Sensei don't tell me there is nothing we can-"

"I said it would not be possible for some time, I never said that when Eri will be a little more grown up we wouldn't be able to try this out ... but- ... yes I have to admit, being able to see again would be ... yes thay would be fantastic"

"Can you at least come and see Eri ? Her quirk isn't really ... stable if I may say"

"It hurts her ?"

"A lot apparently, she was still awake at 2 AM in the morning and she woke me up three hours later because her hands were hurting and burning"

"... I would have say it's a quirk ever use but it's different. Perhaps ... if they were using her to make their drug then ... Izuku we do not have all the answers but if they used Eri's quirk then we can only wonder what she has been through physically, the Yakuzas must have "destabilised" the mutation linked to her quirk ... I cannot come right now, so for now make sure that Eri keeps using her quirk like she did yesterday, shorts sessions, no more than five for one day. If she looses control stop her before anything happens and if ANYTHING strange happens call me back"

"Y-yes, thank you Sensei, also I-" Izuku was about to ask questions about his costumes when All for One hung up "Oh comon ... well, it looks like I will be on my own for now"

* * *

A week later, U.A.'s infirmary.

* * *

"So ... it's true ?" Toshinori's hands were cold, and so was the atmosphere in the room.

"I'm sorry but yes, I clearly see two different sorts of quirk factors, one is linked to your D.N.A. while the other isn't- ... I mean, look it's One for All, I'm not here to make experiments" Recovery Girl handed to All Might a bunch of graphs on which she had highlighted some differences "But here the truth either you accept it and live with it or you- ... well I don't even see why it's such a big deal"

Grand Torino was also present, Naomasa couldn't come as he had urgent work to do "Look Chiyo, Toshi suddenly made some sort of crazy theory in which Nana would have chosen him because his quirk was perfect to contain One for All, from that point of view it's not so simple to accept it"

"... Wait- ... Toshinori what are you thinking ?! Nana would never do such a thin-"

"How many ? How many users didn't have a quirk ... each of them had a quirk to use along One for All, I am not an exception. I understand if Nana decided to hide the true reason as to why she chose me but- ... perhaps she wanted me to be different, to see more in the people around than just what they are" All Might thought again about the night at the hospital with Izuku "I'm not even different from the others ..."

Recovery girl checked her watch "Well your class is starting soon now stop all this nonsense ! You are the symbol of peace ! Act like one !"

* * *

U.A. corridors, in front of class 1-A.

* * *

Izuki wasn't feeling good, since the sport festival he didn't really felt proud of going to U.A. anymore. Knowing that your teatchers don't even want to see you around isn't helping to make you fell comfortable when you have to deal with your lies ...

He entered as early as possible, if he ended up being one of the last person to join the class like during the first day he would draw to much attention toward him.

"Izukuuuuuu !" Something soft bumped behind him and soon Izuku found a pair of arms entwined around his neck "It's so good to see you again !" It was Ochaco, she had used her quirk to float toward him and sp she reduced the noise, Izuku didn't feel anything either with All for One since he was lost in his thoughts.

"H-hey Ochaco" She deactivated her quirk as she was still hanging around Izuku, almost making him fall head first toward the ground.

"So ! Tell me everything ! How was the rest of your internship ?"

"Oh ... well technically I didn't finish it, and it's not like I would have been able to help a lot. Remember this guy with explosive paste ? Apparently there was a whole private safe deposit company who got infiltrated and-" Izuku stopped before started a long muttering monologue "Let's-let's just say this story was going deeper than anyone would have thought, I ended up dodging all the paperwork behind this case"

"Paperwork ?"

"Yes, reports, legal stuff and ... wait why are we the ones supposed to fill this up ? The police should be investigating on this kind of things"

Ochaco raised her shoulders as an answer "So ... you didn't do anything special last week ?"

"Oh I did a lot actually, I helped Eri with-..." Nailed it Izuku, literally nailed it.

"Who is Eri ?" For some reason Ochaco sounded very cold now, Izuku couldn't understand that it was jealously of course.

"Sh-she is my little sister"

"Oh you have a sister ! You never mentioned her"

"It's- ... complicated, but technically she is my sister yes, she uh ... she arrived here a few d-days ago and we are figuring out how to send her to school but my mother and I do not really agree on this subject"

"Why ? I mean ... is something wrong ?"

"School was literal hell for me, I just want to avoid repeating the process with Eri. If anyone hurts her I'm going after them, and then I might show them even a hero can bless than human" Izuku had a creepy grin from Ochaco's point of view, from his point of view he was trying to smile despite the fear.

"A-anything else ?" Asked Ochaco trying to move on.

"Oh ... I had to sent back my costume for repairing and I learnt a new trick ! Or rather I figured it out"

"Wow ! It sounds cool ! Can you show me ?"

"Uh ... it's not possible if you aren't using your quirk directly" Izuku was as suggestive as possible.

"... ohhhhhh I see ... then you will "show" me later"

"I hope I can hehehe, what about you ? What did you learn during your internship-"

Ochaco brought her right fist against the palm of her left hand "I learnt how to wreak faces and crush backs"

...

"W-wait really ?!"

Ochaco rubbed the back of her head akwardly "Technically that's how Gun Head phrased it ! But-but it's really not about hurting an opponent, just restraining him and ... yeah actually there is a part were he taught me how to REALLY hurt my opponent if he wiggles to much"

"Are we even allowed to learn AND use this ?"

"Don't worry, I would never do that to you" Ochaco giggled.

"I hope so, it doesn't sound like something you want to experience ... say, what is your hero name ? I heard you all picked one before the internships"

"Ah yes ! Mine is Uravity"

"A mix between your family name and your quirk, I love it !"

"Thank you, what about yours ? Have you made your choice ?"

"I- ... I did, it was kind of hard, I know most heroes won't appreciate it and perhaps I will be forced to change it later but ... I want to be All for One"

Ochaco looked confused "You want to use- ... why not, you are the only one who can decide what your hero name is, though I do see why it could be problematic ... is it because of-" Ochaco gestured at Izuku's hand.

"Oh ... well yes and no, All for One, those words mean a lot to me, it means I would do anything necessary to do something, just like I will do everything I can to become a hero"

"I never thought you could be poetic"

"Does it sound that romantic ?" Asked Izuku with a dead panned expression.

"I'm just messing with you, we should go in now ...oh wait one question, I don't mean to bother you but ... what about All Might ?"

"Oh ... just like the disciplinary council I suppose, it went"

* * *

A few minutes later.

* * *

Izuku couldn't tell how much his classmates had evolved, but one thing was certain they were "different" especially Katsuki who know looked like an idiot with his hairs who suddenly decided to live their own live.

Shoto and Tenye were extremely quiet, the last week of their internship went without trouble but the other students from class 1-A kept talking about Stain and the attack of the League.

Izuku wasn't targeted by their question, his presence went unnoticed thankfully.

"... it feels weird, a few weeks ago I was about to get expelled and now I'm back in class with even more troubles on my back"

"Oh comon cheer up, we will be on holidays soon"

"Do heroes even have real holidays ?"

The door of the classroom swung open, no one had forgotten Aizawa's way of making his entrance, in only one second everyone was back in their seats and ready to work "Good, I must say for once you are efficient. I'm glad the internships had a lasting effect in you ... anyway, I won't be teaching this morning, you will join All Might at Playing ground Gamma in a few minutes but before thay would like to point out that your comrade Izuku is back ... but of course most of you already noticed. Also, Izuku, I need to know which heri name you chose, unless you haven't decide anything yet"

Izuku stood up to talk "Actually I did"

"Good, let's get done with this then" Aizawa took out a small paper sheet and a pen "Go on"

"My hero name is All for One"

Aizawa started writing but as soon as he completed the first letter his pen made a brutal change of trajectory as the pro hero realised what he was about to write "This better be a bad joke or else-"

"It isn't, this is the name I chose ... is there a problem ?' Izuku stared blankly at Eraser Head.

"... Come back here after the afternoon classes, we will discuss about your hero name, there appears to be a small problem and I'm sure you are aware of it ... go get dressed now"

* * *

Playing ground Gamma, a few minutes later.

* * *

"This name is such a big deal ?" Ochaco couldn't really under Aizawa's reaction, despite Izuku's revelation she never thought such a name could bring up to this kind of events.

"Have you heard of Harry Potter ? It's a collection of movie"

"Hum ... oh yeah ! My grandparents used to have some of them ... I don't really remember the story"

"It's not important, you see there is this one bad guy called uh ... Voldemort ? Anyway, all the sorcerers avoid to use his name because they are scared or they just want to forget about him. All for One is like the bogeyman for heroes."

"Do you think they will allow you to use it then ?"

"I can always try to insist a bit" Izuku and Ochaco walked away from the main group of the class, they discovered the Playing ground gamma was a gigantic industrial maze made out of pipes, the only other place in which they would have seen such a construction would be a video game.

"... Are we going to fight again around this place ?" Asked Ochaco already fearing to be against Katuski once again.

"NO ! TODAY WE WILL BE DOING SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT !" A strong voice announced above the group as they entered inside the facility. A figure limped in the air and landed in front of the class "I hope you have learnt a lot during your internships ! This morning we will be racing !" All might explained the rules of the exercises, the usage of quirks was of course authorization, but the students were not allowed to directly use their quirk against someone else to get an advantage "Understood ? ... Great ! I will now pick five of you to start ... let's see ... Tenya, Ojiro, Mina, Hanta and ... Izuku"

Izuku was actually surprised, at first he thought All Might would try to make groups with equivalent levels of mobility, so being picked was a complete surprise. No one without a quirk adapted for this kind of environment would be able to catch up with them ... but Izuku had something way better in reserve.

"You see this tower ? You will start here, and then you will have to join me at this tower ! You have five minutes to get prepared !" Tenya, Ojiro, Hanta and Mina didn't waste any time running to the tower.

All Might and the rest of the class started heading to the end tower but Ochaco stayed behind "W-Well ... good luck I guess"

"Yeah ... this is going to be messed up, but remember ! I told you I had a new trick ! It's the perfect occasion to try it out ! Just watch carefully, I'm sure you will understand" Izuku started hearing to the start tower.

From the end tower the student stares betting on who would win the race.

"Tenya should be the quickest but be can't just go in a straight line ... I would say Hanta" Commented Momo.

"Yeah but Hanta has to aim with his quirk, he might lose more time, now if I had to pick between Mina and Ojiro ... arg it's hard, both of them doesn't seem to be advantaged by the situation" added Denki.

"I would pick Izuku" an akward silence followed Ochaco's choice, even All Might seemed distracted while he was preparing the first race "What ? ... he isn't more or less disadvantaged no ?"

From behind the group an angry voice didn't agree "That quirkless trash is going to lose, he won't even make it to the tower" Katsuki ended receiving cold glares. Most noticeably from Ochaco and All Might.

_"just you wait to see what the "quirkless trash" can do"_

* * *

A few days ago.

* * *

_"Uh ... Mom it's- ... it's kind of hard to ask you this but, can I try something ?"_

_Inko was helping Eri to put on her new clothes gifted by Sensei, he had sent a beautiful green dress matching Inko's hair color. The little girl got used to smile since Izuku had started to help her practice with her quirk._

_"Yes of course ! How can I help you ?"_

_"Hum ... can you ... like grab something using your quirk ?"_

_Inko blinked a few times "You are going to use-"_

_"It-it's safe don't worry, I just want to confirm a theory" _

_Inko shrugged and started pulling the TV remote toward her, Eri didn't understand what was happening, the remote started floating in a irregular way toward Inko and Izuku just kept staring at her._

_And at some point the remote wasn't moving toward Inko anymore, it ended up falling down, she looked confused. "W-what ? But I- ... Izuku you didn't take my-"_

_"No I didn't, but I disturbed it ... I- ... uh it's hard to explain but, I thought about how I can detect quirks around me if I'm focused enough, and I was wondering if perhaps I could do more than that. I'm not directly interacting with a quirk and yet It's-it's like I can push it for a moment"_

_"Ohhhh ... that's why I felt cold for a moment, I'm happy you still manage to find new uses for your quirk"_

_"Th-thank you ... but- ... I'm not sure it's always a good thing, recently I tend to lose control again, I don't know if it's because I'm over using it or not using it enough. In Hosu I-I got caught by the moment, the adrenaline, I wasn't even using it, it just came out to "show off". Now I always fear what could happen if someone noticed even the tiniest detail and-and-"_

_Eri tugged Izuku's pant "Y-you lose control like me ? Are you scared ?"_

_Izuku smiled and grabbed the little girl in his arms "Of course I'm scared, everyone is scared of something, and perhaps that's why Iose control, because sometimes I forget my fears"_

* * *

"Good luck everyone ! Let's do our best !" Tenya didn't change, he was still the same polit knight in shinning armor.

"See you at the end tower" Mina got in position next to the others.

Izuku knew he would have to give his best no matter what happens, but he still felt bad, using All for One on his classmates felt like cheating but ... in a way Ochaco was watching and he had to admit being first in this race would REALLY be great.

A screen made a buzzing sound next to them, and a countdown appeared, they had ten second to get ready.

"Try to he here for lunch" taunted Hanta.

"Oh you wanna do it this way ?" Mina humorously glared at him.

The countdown reached zero, Tenya easily took the lead thanks to his quirk but Hanta was gaining on him, Mina and Ojiro were right behind but they were too occupied to get past the other to focus on actually winning the race. Izuku was way behind everyone, it wouldn't say it was hard making his way through the pipes and the industries structures but at this rate he would be the last one to reach the end.

He had a clear view over Tenya and Hanta, so he focused ...

"What's up rocket man ? Can't catch up with me-"

Click ... click click ... clickclickCLICKCLICK, no tape was coming out anymore, Hanta lost his balance and ended up flying straight into a fake building.

Tenya was stunned, perhaps he thought about going to check on Hanta but the race was more important, plus the tape student was probably just fine. Tenya encountered a complex pipe section so he tried to activate his quirk in order to lunge above it but for some reason the same problem happened, he jump but his quirk wasn't activating it at least not correctly.

"What is happening ?!" Tenya panicked, his quirk activated again but this time he wasn't able to control it out of confusion, he ended up leaving his original track and falling down just like Hanta.

Izuku had taken the lead.

For now. Mina and Ojiro didn't miss what just happened, they were as speechless as the people watching from the end tower. Only Ochaco could have a faint answer to what was happening ... and she sort of liked this.

Mina and Ojiro were gaining on Izuku, he couldn't use All for One again or it would be too suspicious, he had to find another solution ... something they would never be able to anticipate ... of course, it puts everyone to the same level.

Izuku stops and puts his hear against the pipe he is walking on "No way ! That's perfect !" He tears off a pipe from a near section and starts repeatedly hitting the pipe he his walking on with it.

"Hey what are you doing ?" Mina was already smelling Izuku was preparing something fishy.

"Brace for the impact !" Izuku didn't know a lot in physics but he and Sensei had talked a lot about travelling in space, and they could spent hours talking about this. At the moment the subject of the day was pressure, what happens to a whole structure when there is a sudden change of pressure ?.

The pipes looked old, barely attached to each others, izuku almost tripped because ome of them fell under his feet a minute ago.

CRACK.

The strong spray of water which got out from the pipe made Izuku drop his pipe, now he had to run before the chain reaction starts. He didn't even took ten step away that already he heard another crack, and just two second after a others followed. He was right, U.A. was really doing everything PLUS ULTRA. These pipes were filled with water and technically they were really working, but maintenance was not Nezu's priority around here, so just a simple scratch could ruin the whole structure ... this is actually how most disasters happen.

"Wowowow !" Ojiro didn't even try to follow Izuku, it was too late for Mina, she was just a few meters behind Izuku before the structure started collapsing, she barely managed to turn back.

"Damn it ! I have to make a great detour now ! CURSE YOU IZUKU !" Mina's cursing made Izuku laught out loud, he slowed down a bit, his victory was assured, he wouldn't take the risk to trip again.

Looking back at the race, it wasn't supposed to last for a long time, there was only about two hundreds meters between the two towers. In a real situation the heroes would rather be cooperating instead of being in competition ... so Izuku did make his friends job harder by destroying the main way.

But from another point of view he did dominate them without even relaying only on All for One, he chuckles, he feels just like a villain who made a successful escape.

"C-CONGRATULATION MIDORIYA ! YOU ARRIVED FIRST !" Izuku was welcomed by All Might's booming voice ... and the stunned looked of his other comrades, the only exceptions being Ochaco would seemed to barely be holding back her existent and Katsuki on the verge of exploding.

All Might kept staring at Izuku, the teen didn't have the fainter idea of what he was supposed to understand "A-Anyway ! Remember this race ! Izuku just showed you that quirks doesn't make all the work for you ... especially when you can't even use it properly" All Might turned back to check on the other students who were still trying to figure out a way to reach the end and rubbed his chin "That's not really what I expected I'm gonna have to investigate all of this-uh, where was I... ah yes ! I completely forgot to tell you the end of term test will take place tomorrow so you have all this afternoon to prepare-"

"WHAT ?! HOW DID YOU FORGET TO TELL US THIS ?!" Was the synthesised reaction of the class.

"Actually I wasn't prepared either, but note this is just the practical test, the written tests will start the next week. We are making this change after the events from the U.S.J. and-" All might glanced at Izuku and Tenya "Just make sure to be prepared everyone ! A hero must always be ready for anything ! We will finish this exercise and then you will be allowed to train here for the rest of the day ... unless you can't survive km day without eating hahaha, Now for the next group ..."

Izuku wasn't listening, the events in Hosu must have had more impact than he thought ... perhaps he should ask Sensei about- He felt a hand in his shoulder.

"Izuku that was amazing, did you use that new trick you talked about ?"

"Ah ! Y-yes I did ... a little, but it's technically not cheating since well I-I mean no one complained because they couldn't-"

"Hahaha don't try to find any excuses, you won because you were smarter, I wonder against who I will be racing"

"It shouldn't be too hard for you, with your quirk you can go straight to tour destination if you accumulate enough speed before activating it"

"I'm more scared about losing my balance or getting sick than my own speed, actually I thought about using a mix of the movements I learnt with Gun Head and my quirk, k-kind of l-like you" Ochaco ended up blushing and so did Izuku who started aggressively rubbing the back of his head to keep the words flowing out from his mouth.

"I-I'm sure it's going to work, if-if you think it's the right solution then it will work for sure"

Izuku and Ochaco were so taken away by their conversation that they didn't notice All Might trying to call Ochaco, the symbol of peace gave up after a few attempts and Ochaco was replaced by Momo.

* * *

After the racing exercise.

* * *

Izuku and Ochaco were on their way to have a quick lunch, they were authorized to use ground Gamma for the rest of the day while class 1-B would use ground Beta, apparently they decided that the end of term exam would surely be about fighting robots again. Izuku had to agree this would be surprising.

"What's on your mind ?" Interrupted Ochaco.

"I was thinking about the exam tomorrow ... the written part shouldn't be a problem but the practical part ... if they gave us the whole afternoon to train then it means we will have to use quirks"

They were alone for now so Ochaco kept talking "Then it shouldn't be a problem- ... oh, robots yes"

"Robots yes indeed, you heard about the rumour too"

"Everyone did, it started before we even picked our internships, so what will you do to fill up this afternoon gap ?"

"... I'm not sure, perhaps I will just be watching, yes that sounds like a plan, I could even go and take some notes, I haven't completed all my notes yet"

"Who isn't fully analyzed yet ?" Ironically asked the girl "Oh wait let me guess ... hum, I would say Shoto annnnnnd ... Momo"

"Yup, I haven't managed to get a good look at Shoto's fire and- ... well you-you know how Momo is using her quirk I'm-I'm not sure it would be proper to ask the permission to have a closer look since it would mean having a look from EVERY part of her body"

"... Don't you dare"

"I'm a psychopath when it comes to quirk trust me I'm curious and it's really hard to hold back the question ... though, I haven't fully analyzed you either, I still have some questions"

"The lunch area is at the other end of U.A. we still have a few minutes so go on"

"Alright, I was wondering of you could transmit to effects of your quirk throughout another object, I can't quite figure out how you can isolate your zero gravity to one object, if you were to use it on me it would affect mostly everything directly in contact with my body, my clothes, my bag, you get it ... so what if there was a way for you to use your quirk from a distance ? Perhaps there is a way to target an object or something with your quirk ... sorry I might be repeating myself"

"No no ! You are right, I never really thought about this, I will try it out this afternoon ! It might come in handy later, that's it ! Hiw about you help me to figure out if this is possible ? Unless you want to train your "own thing" I wouldn't force you to do anything"

"It might be weird if the others kept noticing that something is wrong with their quirk, I guess I'll stick with you"

"Great ! How do you think I should train then ?"

Izuku gulped and stopped in the middle of the corridor "W-wait you-you aren't ask me to supervise your training are you ? I-I not the kind of person you should be asking this-H-how about you ask Thirteen ? She is an interventionist for U.A. she-she could probably offer you an internship so you could train your quirk with her and-"

"Izuku I'm asking you because I know you would be way better at this task than Thirteen, I saw your notebook, you have been analysing quirk since you were four ! Even your- I-I mean ... I guess your secret talent requires a lot of knowledge and analytical prowess. Thirteen would never be able to reach this level ... no one else would be able to do that. You are right, when you have a quirk you are too focused on your own power to use other people's powers and exploit them"

Izuku looked away for a few minutes then he started energetically scratching the back of his neck "Y-yes, I supposeyou are right ... S-say, How-how about I invite you tonight at my home-my-my mom is gonna make some Katsudon and-and you could meet my sister too-"

"That would be wonderful ! Thank you Izuku !" Ochaco literally lunged at Izuku to hug him ... he already regretted this decision but he might as well introduce Ochaco to his mother at one point.

After a minute or two they reached the lunch area, however Izuku suddenly felt akward, but he thought to himself it was probably nothing, he never really liked crowded places, yet Ochaco noticed the changes with his behavior "Something is wrong ?" She asked worryingly.

"N-No I'm fine, I just didn't expect there would be so many student at this time ... let's just get our plates and find a table"

They made a quick detour to make their order to Lunch Rush and then they proceeded to find a place to eat, Izuku really believed he would feel better but ... something was just off, his head hurt, why ?

"Hey ! Look over here !" Ochaco caught back Izuku's attention and pointed out a table with two places left, it was already occupied by Momo, Tenya and Kyoka.

"-could have told us ! How did he SIMPLY forgot to warn us ? I hope this isn't an excuse to "make so room" in the class" Tenya seemed to be complaining and Momo was listening to him as she was the vice class representative. Meanwhile Kyoka seemed really bored.

"You can't simply hold this against them ... beside remember what Aizawa told us, we should always be prepare for anything"

"... hung, you are right, and I hope this is not another pretext either" Tenya made a false gesture to replace his glasses and then went back to eating his lunch.

Ochaco tries to ignore their discussion and to engage a new conversation "Hey ! Mind if we join ?"

Momo smiled and gestured for Izuku and Ochaco to sit "Of course no, Kirishima and Denki were supposed to join us but ... uh, in fact I'm not exactly sure why they haven't joined us yet"

Kyoka woke up for a few seconds "Denki said he was going to hang out with Katsuki and Kirishiman, I just don't understand how they can tolerate him ... he is like ... like a nazi"

Izuku chuckled, this might actually be a right statement.

"You can't say that, he is a good hero even if his behaviour is ... less than hero like" countered the vice representative.

Now coming from Momo Izuku was surprised, even he had lost all kind of optimism when it comes to Katsuki. Ochaco and Izuku sat in front of each others.

Izuku let his classmates talk to each others, his head was buzzing now, and he simply felt sick, was he hurt during the race ? No he would have noticed ? Stain's quirk effects ? No he could feel it so Sensei must had taken it from him ... so why ? Back when he was only with Ochaco he wasn't in such a state.

Izuku felt something on his shoulder, it burned him, he almost screamed when he felt it but he came to realise he was only Kyoka "Hey ! Chill that's me ?"

Everyone at the table was staring at Izuku, but not only his classmates, the other students inside the lunch area were also starring at him. This was all to familiar, it was just like ... and then it hit him in the back of his head.

Just like with the Nomus.

Izuku was feeling sick because of their quirks ... All for One was making him sick, being around so many different powers ... so close, no, no he had to go.

"I-I'm sorry I-I don't feel well I-I have to go"

Izuku ran past the students who encircled the table surprisingly quickly, pushing some in his haste.

"Izuku wait !" Ochaco tried to hold him back but at her turn she noticed their "audience" it made her sick "What are you all looking at ?! It doesn't concern you !"

The other students feigned innocence and went back to their occupation, meanwhile Ochaco followed Izuku throught the school, she had no clue about what happened to her friend, at thought she thought it was related to Katsuki but Izuku wasn't the kind of person who could lose their temper in such a manner.

"Izuku stop ! I can help you !" But Izuku wasn't slowing down, inset he kept running without ever turning back, Ighalo didn't have much choice, she used her quirk to catch up with Izuku but right when she was about to catch him Izuku dodged as if he knew exactly when she was about to strike.

"Do-do not come near me !" Izuku slowed down, Ochaco knew it was now or never if she wanted to gain his attention.

"I just want to help you ! If you keep running I won't be able to do anything !"

"J-just don't come near me"

"Alright, look, I'm not moving, we are alone, please tell me what's wrong now"

"I can't control it for now, I have-I have to be alone for a moment until-until-" as he tried to explain Izuku kept looking at the walls ... or rather throught the walls, Ochaco figured out what was wrong.

"Wait ... you can see quirks ? I mean- You can see people's quirks ? Or-"

"N-No it's-it's different I can ... I can sense people's quirks" he corrected "But sometimes it's just too much and-and I don't feel so well, since the beginning of the year I-I became more aware of what is around me thanks to this aspect of my quirk. I rarely lose control like this, the last time I did it was three years ago and- ... and I had to call my mother so she could make up a lie, an excuse for me to get out of school early ... I never lost control again until-until today"

"What do you call losing control ? You didn't use your quirk, you just got ... you just got scared, it happens to everyone"

"I couldn't focus on anything anymore, all these presences buzzing in my head, it would drive anyone else crazy. I had to go before- I had to go before it gets worse"

Ochaco smiled "Are you feeling better now ?"

"... Slightly, I-I will stay here for a minute" Izuku expected that Ochaco would just go back to the lunch area but instead she waited "You can go I'll be finei don't want to hold you here"

"You aren't, I'm choosing to stay, it will be faster if I'm here to help. And I'm not leaving you alone until I'm certain you are fine ... last time something went wrong All Might in person was looking out for you along with multiple pro heroes"

"Touché ... well if you insist, I guess by the time we reach the lunch area I'll be completely fine, just-just avoid physical contact with me for a while, I'm REALLY sensitive at the moment"

"As you wish"

* * *

At the same moment, Midoriya's household.

* * *

"So ... it all settles then ? Eri will be "homeschooled" by an non existent person and Izuku and I will just have to make sure she knows and to writte and count until she reaches middle school ?"

Sensei had brought yet again a massive amounts of paperwork, but most of it was useless, he explained that it would help to scare away anyone annoying enough to dig this far in Eri's case if something was ever leaked about her.

"I understand why Izuku would like to keep her away from school, it would be safer for her and the little devils who run around the place. He is right you know school is hell ... I do not have any good memories from my own experiences"

"Not even one ?"

"I found it useless, Izuku probably was there any time he brought back a bulletin that wasn't perfect ?"

"Excepted in physical education no ... no I don't think so, even now at U.A. he is just perfect, let me guess apart from finding it useless you were completely bored"

"I see you noticed the difference between useless and boring, I could have been useless but fun but the fact is that school was just hell, a prison for children, for real, if we had been in the states one of our classmates might have brought a gun in class one day or another"

Inko was shocked, nowadays anyone barely used firearms, only the police still had acces to this kind of weaponry, she knew that America had a deep past with guns but she had never heard about this kind of events.

"Wait ... is that a thing ? I-I mean was a thing ?"

"School shouting, now it doesn't happen anymore with the proliferation of quirks but yes this was a comon thing. But I am not here to talk about this, if everything is settled for Eri I should go back to my- ... my home I have a treatment to take and I might be unconscious until tonight'

"Oh ! I'm making Katsudon this evening, how about you join us ? I-I always make more than necessary, so we often have leftovers for the next day, Izuku won't mind if you join us, and I'm sure Eri would love to see you again"

"Hahaha, I can't deny, surely I can be here tonight"

* * *

Three hours later, U.A.

* * *

"No it isn't working ... have you ever tried with a liquid ?"

"Makes me sick immediately"

"But lf course a Human body doesn't ... I'm going to tear off my hair " Izuku had brought a blank notebook to take notes and he ended up filling half of it in only two hours, this was frustrating since three quarters of his notes had been roughly crossed out.

"It's alright you are trying your best, and look ! You were right I can spread my quirk effects ! Even-even if I can't control it ... maybe I should go and ask this girl in the support department-"

"Oh the one with her "babies" ? Yeah ... but you she has the tendency to overextend the final product if I may say, and- well that's my point of view but you trained with Gun Head to learn the basics of hand to hand fight, if you ended up using a device you would have to train with it"

"Hahaha, I don't mind, it's just like Aizawa told us, no hero can only have one trick in their pockets ... or something like this, I got the point. Beside you too have to adapt when-"

"No" izuku firmly interrupted Ochaco, he looked around him for a moment, they were alone "I-I have to adapt to my opponent quirk ... but, I will never use someone else's quirk against them, unless I do not have the choice"

"Have you ever done that ?"

"Once, and I'm glad I did, otherwise I would be dead" Izuku couldn't deny that he forgot about his fight with Stain, perhaps he should have listened to Sensei, if he wasn't so stubborn he would have used All for One sooner and-

"I need to rest a bit ... and- ... actually-" Ochaco looked around them and then she sat over a barrel "How about you try ?" She extended her hand toward Izuku.

"... No ! Ochaco I just told you I am not-"

"I'm literally offering you to try by yourself, you aren't taking my quirk by force, and no one is watching us ! ... And I'm sure it would help you to feel better, no one should have to hide their power like this, what you have been throught and what you are still going throught sounds terrible"

Izuku clenched his fist, Ochaco had no idea of how it felt, All for One was like the need to constantly scratch a part of your body, unconsciously his right hand was already reaching out for Ochaco's hand "N-No" he managed to spite himself right on time, however Ochaco looked really confused by this akward reaction.

"HEY GUYSSSS !" Izuku shivered, if he didn't stop then Mina would have seen everything, he was so close from the edge "You aren't doing anything naughty right ? Hahaha just kidding, you should come ! Kirishima and Katsuki are having some sort of one one fight to see what they learnt during their internship ! Everyone agreed that whoever wins can pick the next opponent ! ... I-I'm not forcing you of course but-"

"N-no it's alright Mina, we are coming ... right Izuku ?"

"...Yes, yes of course" This was going to end in such a wrong way, according to Mina Katsuki used this free afternoon to beat up his other classmates, he couldn't hold anything against Kirishima, in fact being exposed to Katsuki's explosions was probably a good way to upgrade his quirk, but Katsuki probably made up the whole "choosing the next opponent" part.

Mina laughed a bit and then she ran back as fast as she could near the entrance of the training area, Ochaco went ahead while Izuku picked up his notebook.

Izuku knew exactly what his former bully wanted, revenge ... Izuku didn't really care a lot about the consequences of his fight with Katsuki after the sport festival, it was so obvious, everyone would understand that he had been using a quirk ... yet- ... yet Katsuki didn't try to say anything ?

In a way he was the villain of this story, he used his quirk illegally to attack Izuku, he would never be able to say this without consequences. Now ... what if he didn't know what kind of quirk Izuku have ?

"Mumbling again ?" said Ochaco as she gave a tap on Izuku's shoulder.

"S-sorry ... I was just thinking about-"

"This fighting thing ? Me too ... he is going to pick you right ?"

"That's too obvious, he didn't "digest" the sport festival if I may say"

"But you can beat him up easily can you ?" Ochaco showed a bit of worry in her voice, she did ended up being repeatedly punched in the face at the sport festival. She probably wanted for Izuku to not relive the same experience.

"... No, everyone will be watching closely, very closely, if I use my thing people might get suspicious, so I will be restrained"

"What are the odds then ?"

Izuku chuckled and showed his notebook "I know Katsuki enough to predict at least his three first moves'"

"What if he actually changed during his internship ?"

Izuku raised an eyebrow "You believe he out of all people actually managed to "learn" something ?"

"I said what if, It-it's a supposition"

When Izuku and Ochaco approached from the entrance of the training area they didn't hear any explosion, Izuku found this very suspicious, the whole class was watching Kirishima and Katsuki in a hand to hand fight.

Neither of them seemed to be dominating, after a minute the fight was still going on.

"We just arrived, since when do you think they are fighting ?" Asked Ochaco.

"Considering it was Mina who came looking for us I would say ... two minutes at least, Katsuki isn't using his quirk yet, it would be a waste, he is stockpiling his swear in his gauntlet to blast Kirishima despite his hardening quirk" explained Izuku.

"Oh ... but Kirishima-"

"Won't be injured, Katsuki is probably just trying to blast him of or incapacitate him since he can't simply beat him up" and right as he finished his application Katsuki pushed Kirishima away and adopted a new position, he placed his left hand over his right hand to form a tube.

"AP SHOT !" The resulting explosion was different, it was targeted focused, devastating, Kirishima couldn't resist and was sent crashing against a wall, he seemed relatively fine as he managed to keep smiling despite the pain.

"AP ? ... like, Armor Penetration"

"You were right Ochaco, he did come up with new moves"

A truly powerful technique, if Izuku had been at Kirishima's place he would have died for sure.

"ALRIGHT ! WHO'S NEXT ?!" Yelled Katsuki after he recovered from the exhaustion, he looked around him, no one seemed really motivated enough to fight against him ...

And then Katuski found Izuku.

"Great ! Then I will just have to pick, how about Dek-"

"No thank you" As if he would let himself get caught into this, Katsuki really didn't like to get interrupted, but he quickly regained his victorious grin.

"Ohhhh comon, are you scared ? Or do you know you will lose"

"I'm just not in the mood for a fight and I have better things to do" he wouldn't simply manage to make Katsuki give up, like anyone had the ability to do that, Izuku calmly walked toward the exit trying to not show any attention toward the explosive teen.

"HEY ! I'm talking to you ! Don't you dare ignore me-" Izuku walked straight past Katsuki, that's about when the water started dropping from over the top of the glass.

Izuku internally sighed, only two second after he crossed Katsuki he felt his quirk activating, hopefully his classmates would not act like a certain duo of referees during the sport festival.

_"Right hook"_

Izuku ducked and let Katsuki fly over him with his explosions, but now he was blocking the exit.

"Stop !" Ochaco immediately ran next to Izuku "He said he didn't want to fight you ! What the hell is wrong with you ?"

Tenya soon joined her "Katsuki ! This is absolutely not the right way to react when someone de-"

"SHUT UP FOUR EYES THIS IS BETWEEN DEKU AND ME !"

Between him and Katsuki ? So this is what it's all about, revenge, and yet another way to "prove" that he is above everyone else, he targets the "weakest" of his classmates. He didn't really change after all, Izuku looked at the other students, they were actually scared.

"Fine, I'll do it" Izuku finally answered.

"Izuku you don't have to do that !" Ochaco held back her friend by his shoulder, Izuku turned around and grinned.

He made sure to use a low voice "I don't have to, I **need** to"

Ochaco brought back her hand close from her chest "... A-Alright, give him hell"

Izuku didn't have his usual costume at the moment, he was wearing U.A.'s official sport uniforms which were WAY less resistant, if he was lucky it would still be half intact after the fight.

Now there was another problem, Katuski had made the first move, and Izuku had absolutely no idea of how his opponent would react next.

"That's better ! Let's finish what we started ... how about you show everyone what you are hiding"

Izuku immediately had goosebumps when Katsuki not so clearly mentioned that he KNEW about All for One, or at least he knew that he was hiding a quirk, this would not have been a problem if Izuku was alone with Katsuki but the whole class was watching and listening.

While some did not understand, some were already speculating about Katsuki's insinuation.

Ochaco was the only one who could truly understand what was going on, she was more scared than Izuku, but more than that she was angry, Katsuki was abusing if Izuku's secret not only to hurt him but to win this stupid fight.

While Izuku was held back by his fear Katsuki limped toward Izuku, spinning in the air using his grenade gauntlets, Izuku had never seen this move, the explosive teen wasn't using his quirk to attack, he was using his costume. It made sense, the gauntlets had to be heavy enough so Katsuki would maintain a certain stability while triggering an explosion, now they weren't only support tools but literal hammers.

"REMEMBER HOW IT HURTS DEKU ?" Izuku could have dodged this easily but something felt wrong, he got used to All for One indicating when an ennemy would attack him or use his quirk yet this time there was nothing, perhaps it was the emotions or the sudden fear, Izuku felt weak.

The gauntlet made an impact straight into Izuku's torso sending him rolling against the ground.

"NOT SO THOUGHT NOW ! RIGHT ?" Being taunted this way, it reminded him too much of middle school "Where is your damned speed ? You are just a useless quirkless freak"

Now most of the other students had heard enough, Katsuki had crossed a limit, Tenya stood between him and Izuku "Stop ! You are going too far ! Do you realise what you are saying ?"

"Get out of the way !" Katsuki raised his right arm and then with his left hand he grabbed the pin of his gauntlet "I saved it just for you !"

He changed yes, Katsuki became even more dangerous, Izuku would never be able to tell where he found all this strength but he managed to get up and ran toward Katsuki, pushing Tenya aside at the same time.

He was too far to reach Katsuki before he could use his quirk but somehow All for One burned throught his whole body, his hands were touching something, seizing something ...

The pin was being taken off, Izuku did the only thing he could think of at this moment, he strangled whatever his hands were touching, he closed his fist as hard as he could.

This was now a very, very, very long second during which nothing happened, no explosions, no flammes ... Izuku brought his fist straight into Katsuki's jaw, and he did not stop running, while he was falling Izuku brought his left arm around Katsuki's throat and using his right arm he locked his other arm.

"THE-THE GRENADES TAKE THEM OFF !" He yelled almost losing his temper, he was only asking this in order to find another way to make Katsuki less harmful without actually killing him.

Quickly enough Momo, Denki, Mina, Tenya, Fumikage ... so many of them who did not even dare to act against Katsuki came together to neutralise him. Once the gauntlets had been retrive Izuku released Katsuki.

"That's ENOUGH !"

Katsuki tried to attack Izuku as soon as he was up but at this point Izuku knew exactly how to react, he just had to attack before him, once again Izukuright fist made an impact against Katsuki's jaw and this time it left a very red mark.

"GRRRR, Don't you see it ? That little bastard is hiding a quirk ! How else could he- ..." the explosive teen could not even mutter the end of his sentence.

"Izuku is right, that's enough Katsuki ... you-you should go home before we call Aizawa" Momo clearly saw that the situation was critical with Katsuki being so aggressive and the rest of the class about to give him a real bad time.

He wasn't going to listen to her, or anyone in fact, if it wasn't for Kirishima who manage to recover from Katsuki's AP shot, the hardening student grabbed his friend arms "Bakubro ! You aren't like yourself at the moment, you should go drink some water or something ... please ?"

Katsuki hesitantly turned around and started walking away "You will see ! He is lying ! AND MY GAUNTLETS BETTER BE BACK IN THE LOCKER ROOM IN THE NEXT HOUR !"

"I-Izuku ... what is this all about ? Why does Katsuki thinks you have a-" Izuku was already leaving when Kirishima finally tried to get some answers.

"I don't know what he is talking about, I never had a quirk, he just jealous and angry because he can't reach my level even with his "fantastic" power"

But Kirishima caught up with Izuku "I know one thing about Katsuki, he is not a liar ! So what is this all about ? Why does he think you have a quirk ?" Izuku tried to keep going but this time Kirishima held him by his shoulder "Hey ! We deserve an answer, your mess with Katsuki has been going in since the beginning of the year"

Suddenly all the students felt the same hostility emanating from Izuku, like cold water running down their back "You want an answer ? You won't like it, my problem with Katsuki is the same problem ALL of you have with me, or at least a small part of you. You have a quirk and I don't, you all managed to get inside the best hero school on the planet and yet you have to study along side one of apparently the weakest person in the world ! And now here is the fun part, why does everyone have a problem with me ? Simple, I am better than you, I am better than all of you, if I wanted I could do so many things, I could kill at least five of you right and no one would be able to stop me, I could make a bomb and bring it to school, no one would notice, I could run a criminal organisation and take over Japan ... See ? I do not need a quirk to make extraordinary things, and Katsuki is one of those people who can't accept this fact, and that's why he is weaker than me, a of you are weaker than me because you never had to actually work hard to deserve anything ! I can be as strong and powerful as anyone on this planet, I can be the strongest hero and the most feared villain as well yet people keep threatening me like a peddle on the road and I'm just kind enough to not embrace my hate"

Izuku felt so bad, he spoke with his heart, he made the right decision according to him ... yet, his classmates were all stunned, sole glared at him while otherwise simply stared in disbelief, and Ochaco ...

"... And that's probably why I want to be a hero, Katsuki will never be a true hero because he never had to suffer, he never witnessed evil from the point of view of a bystander, he was never a victim ... I was at the bottom of society and I am still at the bottom, I'm an idiot without a quirk who always believed one day everything would change, one day everything would be just like I always dreamed. But it will never happen, nothing is perfect, if I chose to fight today it was to make a point, see where it brought me, if I didn't fight then it would have been the same result, me opening my heart to you so you can hear how much it screams. I don't want to be a hero to be loved, to change things ... I want to be a hero because it's right ... that's all there is to say, it's right, for once I want to know I did the right thing, I want to live without any sort of fear or cliffhanger in my life" Izuku sobbed and chuckled at the same time "I'm so sorry"

Silence, did they run away ? Were they going to laugh at him ? Yell at him ? ... Izuku felt something against his body, arms ... a head, his vision was all blurry with the tears, yet he knew this voice.

"I'm sorry too, I should never have had any doubt Izuku, forgive me please"

"Ochaco-"

"At the entrance exam I wasn't polite, it-it never happened before with anyone else ... please forgive me"

Tenya .

"I was disgusted the other half of my quirk, I was selfish, but the quirk was not what hurt me the most, I was imparing myself and you made me realise it, but now I see that not only I was being rude to myself but I was being rude to you too without even noticing it"

Shoto.

"I-I remember the elections for the class representatives, you were suppose to be ours but- ... I didn't understand why you refused at first, you looked perfect for this role, you were smart, very sociable, you were popular, you had everything. But now I finally see why you let the place to Tenya, you done like to be above someone, and you do not like to order everyone around you. This sounds ironic, because you would probably be even better than Tenya yet those qualities show how "heroic" you are ... most of us probably don't have anything to say, I mean, at the situation is emotional enough if i may say"

Izuku wipes his tears away "Thank you Momo, thank you everyone"

* * *

One hour later, 1-A classroom.

* * *

"You are late"

"Actually no, you wanted to see me after the day had ended, the school day to be precise and it only ended about three second ago"

"Whatever, at least this will be quick, you can't use that name"

"But I will even if you deny"

"... Please do not start behaving like Bakugo"

"If I may say, he would have already started yelling and threatening to kill something in a twenter meter radius. I know why I can't take that name, but I do not care about the risks, this is the hero I want to be"

"A hero with the name of the bogeyman ? ... I don't even want to know where you heard that name" Aizawa repeatedly typed his finger against his desk "How about we make a bet"

"... A bet ? Wai-Wait ? Why would YOU out of all people suddenly say that ?"

"You are a genius, along the years I figured out genius can't stop proving they are right, so here is the thing, I'm going to slightly change you exam tomorrow, this means it will be harder of course. If you manage to complete it then I will stop bothering you with your hero name, however if you lose you will have to pick something else ... and you will be in for the night classes, I won't personally enjoy that part but you don't really need those so you will be forced to stay instead of doing whatever you would normally do during the evening"

Izuku considered his teacher's offer, knowing Aizawa he would not really give all he had to make sure Izuku can't use that name but he would definitely not let him alone "iI refuse your bet what exactly will NOT change for the exam tomorrow ?"

"Why would I tell you ? If I did I might spoil the surprise"

"... Fine I accept"

"See ? You couldn't refuse, that's the thing with genius, they want to prove they are smart before anything else" Was this just a trap ? ... Perhaps Aizawa wasn't even going to change anything, what sort of exam Izuku couldn't completely ? "Now if you will excuse me, tomorrow is going to be a very long day and you made me lose at least ten minutes of sleep so now go away" Eraser Head prepared a sleeping bag as he calmly asked to leave.

Right outside the classroom Ochaco was waiting "So ? You can keep the name ?"

"Not yet, you didn't hear anything ?"

"The door is thick, probably in case something goes wrong either inside or outside the room, so no not really ... I did understand the part about sleeping"

"I have to complete the exam tomorrow, if I do he will leave me alone, if I don't I will have to give up and I will be forced to take part to some night classes"

"Extra work ? That sucks ..."

"It's not even extra work, he just wants to torture me with boredom, I guess that's a thing with underground pros, interrogations, torture, threats, good cop bad cop"

"Where are we going now ?"

"Unless you have something to do or something to grab by your apartment I think we can head directly to my house"

"Let's go then"

Izuku and Ochaco made their way on foot, it wasn't very late so there was any real use to take the tram or any kind of transport, Izuku did offer this option but Ochaco declined.

"How is your mother ?"

"My mother ? That's- ... uh, how should I describe her, she is- or rather she tends to get VERY emotional ... so-so if she end up talking about giving her grandchildren it's-it's perfectly normal she-she probably doesn't really mean it ... Oh bloody hell that's so alwars" Izuku faceplamed himself but Ochaco could simply not suppress her laught.

"Actually ... I don't mind"

...

"WHAT ?!"

She laughed even harder when Izuku finally tilted.

"Sorry hahaha ... now how about your father ?"

"O-oh ... well I-...I had rather not talk about him, not that I dislike him but he is- ... very distant, he works overseas. I don't have much to say about him but I suppose he is ... like a father ?"

Ochaco blinked a few times "Like a father ?" She echoed "I'm not sure I get what you mean, so he won't be here tonight ?"

"No, he won't, so it will be me, you, my mother and Eri"

"Oh yes your sister ! Tell me about her"

"Eri is very shy, she is really smart she can do a lot of things by herself but she has some problems with her quirk, I'm working during my free time to figure out the best way to help her"

"She can't control it ?"

"Well ... she can, but she is still very young and she is scared of it, it's more the activation part which gives us some trouble ... as far as I know it has a lot to do with her emotions. Anyway, she also loves fruits and sweet things and she spends her free time making origamis and drawing"

"I wonder how it feels to have a sibling"

Izuku would have said "Me too" if he wasn't keeping yet another secret, even now his interactions with Eri were limited, he just didn't felt like she was completely a part of the family now ... how he wished it could be so simple.

They arrived at Izuku's apartment, it was almost 8 PM.

"It's getting late, I'll make sure to call a taxi for you"

"It-it's fine, I can go back on my own"

"Are you sure ? ... I'm do not feel fine with the idea of leaving you alone like this"

"lots tall about this later, we still have a few hours to decide right ?"

"Oh-y-yes sorry" Izuku opened the door without knocking "I'm home ! Sorry Aizawa called me after the day ended, we had to discuss a few things about my hero name" Izuku gestured for Ochaco to come inside.

"It's alright Izuku !" I'm in the kitchen, could you help me ?"

"I'm coming !" Ochaco took of her coat and Izuku carefully folded it and placed it on a shelf in the entrance corridor "You can go into the living room, we will make the presence later" he told her and in response she nodded before exploring the apartment.

Izuku smelled a new odour in the kitchen "What are you making ?"

"It's a French recipe, it takes at least two days to prepare it's a bœuf bourguignon, Sensei was the one who suggested it, also he is here tonight ! I invited him !"

...

Izuku's world shattered "You did what ?" He asked calmly as he walked inside the leaving room to witness Ochaco staring straight at the World greatest villain who was currently trying to make an origami along with Eri.


	26. Birds and bees

**I am back ! (Screech from payday 2 plays in the background) I finally ended my hiatus (I never officially started one but I had a lot of work to do so you know ...) my last Beta Victini1412 hasn't been responding for a few months so for now I will kindly ask Lego to do most of the work for me ^^**

**Reviews are more than welcome as always, unless it's about the grammar (it's getting annoying to get spammed when I'm already yet slowly fixing that problem and yes I already have BETA read the fu****** AN) or showing your pe*CENSORED* (yes it does happen)**

**Enjoy !**

**NOTE : THIS CHAPTER HASN'T BEEN CHECKED YET, I WILL BE REUPLODEAD AS SOON AS ONE OF MY BETA CAN CHECK IT OUT.**

* * *

Izuku's world shattered "You did what ?" He asked calmly as he walked inside the leaving room to witness Ochaco staring straight at the World greatest villain who was currently trying to make an origami with Eri.

Perhaps it would have been avoidable if All for One wasn't wearing his helmet ... in fact not it would have been even worse, It felt like an eternity, izuku couldn't find the courage to move in Ochaco's direction. His body wouldn't move just like the first time he encountered All for One, so it meant he was scared to death at this point ?

"I-Izuku there is-" And suddenly a bright flash of light filled the whole room, it disappeared soon enough however and the first thing Izuku saw was his girlfriend collapsing on her knees, he felt like he could move again but he barely had the time to catch her.

All for One quickly stood up and joined Izuku, Eri was more confused than anything, a few seconds ago a very beautiful girl entered in the living room and the next second she was ... sleeping in Izuku's arms ?

"Just what have you done to her ?! You-you didn't-"

"Of course no ! But well she was about to scream or do something similarly reckless ... she is just unconsci-" As Sensei tried to explain what just happened Inko came running in the living room, she was holding a pan in her right hand.

"Oh my God ! DID YOU JUST K-K-"

"N-no it's not what it looks like !" Answered Izuku and All for One at the same time, Inko unsure of how she should react ended up dropping the pan and went to check on Ochaco.

"As I was saying she is just unconscious, using various quirks I can influence the brain of people around me ... that's mainly how I have a strong "aura" as you already called it Izuku, the thing is, it only works on weak spirits ... she has a strong one but she was already scared at this time so it wasn't too hard to ... uh ... deal with her"

"... but she saw you, what are you even doing here ?!"

"Your mother kindly invited me, she thought it would cheer you up for your end of term exam" Izuku looked back at his mother, she just smiled innocently, he couldn't blame her, he intended to do the same by inviting Ochaco ...

"W-what should we do ?" Izuku helped Inko to place Ochaco on the couch.

Meanwhile Eri approached the unconscious girl to have a look "Izuku ... is she your girlfriend ?" In any other kind of situation Izuku would have blushed but at this time he only wanted to spit out his entrails.

"Y-yes Eri, her name is Ochaco" he patted his little sister head, she did not look to be scared by the situation, but Izuku had no time to wonder if this was a good or a bad thing.

"I wish I could simply erase her memories but well ... she saw me" All for One on the other end seemed to be the only 0erson in the room (Eri being an exception at this point) who wasn't on the verge of a heart attack.

There was only one way out, Izuku knew that "Then ... then I will tell her-"

"No" the aura was back, for the last five years Sensei never got angry, not because Izuku had done something he did not appreciate at least. For the first time he was ... no he wasn't angry, he was scared. Once Izuku had realised the true feelings of All for One his body was free again.

"... You know I would never hurt you Sensei, but I can't let you harm her"

"Who said I would do anything to her ?" Their first conflict, their first REAL conflict, All for One looked at the ceiling and sighed "How about ... how about we pretend she simply collapsed because of lightning ?"

...

At first it sounded like the worst possible solution, yet, fears pushed Izuku and Inko to believe this would be the perfect lie. "So ... we just wait for her to wake up and we act like nothing happened ?"

"You got it right ... I- ... well I do apologise for this mess but I would also like to wish you good luck for you big exam tomorrow, though you won't need any am I right ?"

"Hahaha, I will be fine, thank you Sensei-" but then Izuku remembered his "bet" with Aizawa "At-at least I hope so"

"Hahaha, well try to cool off, your girls is here, I'm sure you two can "figure out" a way to release the pressure ... oh Inko, there is one last thing we have to talk about" Izuku's mother and Sensei locked themselves inside the kitchen and stared at each others.

"S-so ... I guess we aren't telling him tonight, I-I mean ... we can always do that later right ?" Inko really wanted to make sure all of them would spend a good time together, like, well ... like a family. It wasn't Izuku's nor his girlfriend's fault, they were just on a bad timing.

"If you are still fine with this I guess we will tell him one day ... but are you certain this is what you want ?"

"More than anything else"

All for One had a slight sentiment of guilt, he killed Hisashi Midoryia because he did not like him, this was the whole point of destroying an entire building at the other end of the world, but then he and Inko became VERY close from each others and he never thought it would go so far. He didn't deserve her, and she deserved way more than him.

"I should really go now, have a good evening"

* * *

**About half an hour later.**

* * *

Ochaco opened her eyes, for some reason her head felt so heavy, she had troubles standing up ... what happened ? She was at Izuku's apartment and then when she entered inside the living room, there was Eri, Izuku's sister and this- ... man ?

"Izukuuuuuuu ! Your girlfriend is awake !" Ochaco screamed out of fear when she noticed that the same little girl with white hairs was right next to her face and that she had been watching her for some time.

"O-Ochaco !" Izuku was in the kitchen, he ran back to the living room as fast as he could but he ended up tripping into a table and he landed right over Ochaco.

Both teenagers blushed, izuku managed to get away from Ochaco without making any akward movement, on her side Ochaco stood up and looked around the room.

"H-hey-A-are you alright ?"

"Y-yes th-thank you-"

"I-I should pr-I-S-sorry-I-I didn't mean-To-" Izuku couldn't stop stuttering as he moved away from Ochaco who couldn't find this unpleasant at all in fact.

"I-I feel exhausted-w-what happened ? I was in the living room and then-" Ochaco noticed a clock ... five minutes ... no, perhaps she was wrong, she was walking inside the room when-

"The-there was a-a lightning you-you see and-and then the whole apartment was in the dark" this was the worst possible story Izuku ever made himself, but it seemed to ... work ? His mumbling decreased as the teen felt more and more confident "when the power came back you were laying in the ground, we were really scared you know ? We looked for any sign of injury but Kyle found nothing and ... w-well you looked fine really'

"A- ... A lighting bolt ? But-" from her point of view it was clear that Izuku was very uncomfortable ... she believed Izuku's story, she had to admit that she indeed lost consciousness for an unknown reason, yet ...

She clearly saw someone else sitting at the table with Eri.

...

"I-I guess I'm fine" the girl concluded as she stood up from the sofa, then she turned around to face Eri, the little girl was starring at her with her mouth wide open.

Eri simply thought that Ochaco was really beautiful on her side, at this moment she was wearing a green dress that Sensei had offered her during one of his visits.

"Hi ! You must be Eri, you are even cuter than I imagined" Ochaco got on her knees to be at Eri's level and gently patted her on the head earning a blush from the little girl as a result.

"Tha-tha-thag-gahhh-gyaaa-" Eri ran back to the kitchen, she giggled uncontrollably on the way.

"D-did I scare her ?" Asked Ochaco, worried about her "familiar" behaviour with the little girl which might have taken her by surprise.

"I-I think she just happy you uh ... you know ..." Izuku rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged "She has been throught a lot,m any kind of attention is just what she needs, and she already likes you !"

"AH I'm so happy to see you are fine !" Announced a voice Ochaco had never heard yet, she was turning around when a thin woman hugged her without any sort of warning, she actually liked that for some reason.

"Good evening Ochaco, I'm Inko Izuku's mother" The resemblance between Inko and her son was remarkable, Ochaco found it funny, though Izuku's haircut was an absolute chaos while Inko looked so peaceful ... perhaps he gained that from his father ?

"T-thank you"

"It's already a bit late, I'll bring the food immediately"

* * *

The Midoriyas and Ochaco ate the "feast" Inko had prepared, they spoke about their life, how they ended up going to U.A. to become heroes, they expressed their point of views on their different teatchers and classmates, Katsuki being one of the main subjects, Inko "suddenly remembered" where she put Izuku's photo of his youth.

The teen thought about hiding in his bedroom but he soon gave up on this idea as he discovered that Ochaco didn't found this akward in fact she- ... she found that funny ? Even cute ?

From her point of view Ochaco was surprised, Izuku was rather reserved, he didn't spoke a lot expected when it was to ask questions or theorize about quirks. That night she discovered her boyfriend was what she would call a "repressed fanboy". Izuku was just too cute with his small All Might costume.

"Ah those were the days ... Izuku always spoke about All Mighy, but then-I-I mean, It just ended at some point hahaha, I guess it was just a phase ... hopefully you never reach a certain on-"

"I AM FINE MOM DO NOT WORRY !"

Ochaco laughed, Inko really seemed to enjoy forcing the "akward" personality of her son to come out "What about you Eri, who is your favorite hero ?"

The little girl was a bit surprised by the unexpected question, but the answer came out quickly "It's All for One !"

Izuku at the same moment was trying to open a soda can and almost cut himself with the metal when he heard his little sister's slightly disturbing answer.

"Hahaha, I wasn't expecting anything else, you big brother is going to be the best hero !"

"Sounds like you aren't aiming for the top Ochaco, I'm not really trying to become the number one hero you know, I just want to ... at least get a licensed and a decent profession life" basically the main objective of any normal human being.

"You- ... wait you aren't aiming for the top ?" The girl was really surprised, she really thought Izuku was invested in changing the world and helping the quirkless people and the people with "unfit" quirks.

"No, I wouldn't be able to get to the top anyway, no one would let a quirkless brat get to the top of the society ... but it's fine, the top ten seems completely achievable, how about second place ? Hum ?" Izuku wasn't joking, being number was the best option, All Might and Endeavor's rivalry was a hyped subject, he would be able to used that at his advantage in the future.

"Sounds like a plan" but Ochaco wasn't done here, she felt like it might he fun to try to have the last word with Izuku "But what if mister explosive bastard is the number one hero ? Even if this sounds absurd"

Izuku smiled devilishly "In that case I would make sure to turn his existence as a pro hero into a living hell" everyone else around the table could feel an aura of absolute hatred and jubilation emanating from Izuku, it only lasted a few seconds as they all ended up laughing so loud even the neighbour might have complained.

"Oh ! It's really late I should head home now, I don't want to fail the exam-"

"How far are you living from here ?" Asked Inko before Ochaco had the time to even stand up from her chair.

"W-well, one hour but I can call a taxi I brought some money with-"

"How about you stay here ? We do not have any spare bedroom but we do have a spare mattress, Izuku could offer you to share his bedroom just for tonight, right Izuku ?"

The boy could only matter something close from "bed-bud-shara-Ocha?No-"

While Ochaco was, surprisingly, considering Inko's- or rather Izuku's offer "W-well ... that would be the best solution but on-only if Izuku agrees, I-I do not want to disturb him, this exam is as import for him as for me, perhaps more"

"I-I-I am f-find if-if it is fine wit-with you" A girl in his bedroom, not any kind of girl, his friend, his girlfriend, Ochaco Uraraka, and they have only known each others for a few months, not even a full year.

"Gr-great then, th-thank you Izuku"

* * *

Inko lended Ochaco some night clothes, and once she was ready she headed directly to Izuku's bedroom. Apparently Eri slept with Inko, it reminded her when she used to go ask her mother to do the same thing when she was younger.

She opened the door to find Izuku rampaging around his bedroom, or rather "trying" to hide anything that might compromise his relationship with Ochaco by turning him into a psychopath from her point of view, the villains study notebooks, his drawings of Sensei and other villains, what was left of his All Might merchandise, everything had to disappear just this one night.

"O-Ochaco I-I-" the poor boy realised too late he still had an All Might pyjama on him "Look-I-I'm sorry if you thought you had to do that because my mother somehow insisted on this idea and-"

"No really it's-it's fine ! I-I mean ... she didn't push me do not worry, I did find this a bit akward yes but-but if we are getting serious then this-this might happen one day, y-you know me-me and you sleeping in-in the same be-Room ! Yes room and-" Ochaco shivered, her cheeks gained a red-pink taint, she tried to hide it by putting both of her hands to her face and in the process she activated her quirk on herself and as a result she started spinning around the room, leaving Izuku helpless before this situation.

"O-Ochaco ca-calm down !" The boy tried to catch his girlfriend but it was too late, she collided with a shelf, it was enough to snap her out of her discomfort, however as a result a large metallic object fell from Izuku's shelf, the girl landed directly on the boy's bed but she barely caught the large object in time.

"Oh no ! Are-Are you alright ?" Izuku was terrified, what if he hurt her on their first official date ? In his own house nonetheless !

"I-I'm fine but-" she took a closer look at the object "Is that-?" Izuku's helmet, it was heavier than she thought ... "Do you mind if I try it ?"

"Try-? ... oh no, go on ! But your haircut might get a bit ... uh ... you know it's not large inside"

"Your head fits in it, hahaha, I will find my way in" In fact it took half a minute to Ochaco just to figure out how she was supposed to get her inside the helmet, and Izuku was right, her haircut would be ruined if she stayed inside for too long.

The inside looked bigger than the outside, and she could see through the black skull, from the outside it was just black, it didn't even reflect the room. The closest thing she could think about was the windows in the interrogation rooms of the police.

"How can you wear this ? It's so heavy !" Ochaco stood up on Izuku's bed and took the pose "I am the ultimate nightmare ! All for One ! Surrender ! All of your quirks belong to me now mouahahahah"

Izuku chuckled, Ochaco had not a single talent when it came to acting and sounding like a villain, she sat back on Izuku's bed.

"It's- ... it's not a problem if I am injured around the legs or the arms, the stomach and the torso are another problem but the head is the most vulnerable place in the end, this helmet protects me from almost anything, shocks, fire, acid, gas ... light, I would even dare to say telekinesis quirks do not work" Izuku helped Ochaco to extract her head from the helmet "It's the first version though, the new one is still at U.A., I brought this one here as ... well mostly a decoration"

The boy stared at the helmet for a moment before putting it back on the shelf, then he sat back on his bed, at the same time Ochaco layed down and looked at the ceiling.

Both of the teens noticed a minute later that Ochaco was carelessly laying on Izuku's bed and that the boy was sitting really close from her head, but when they did no time was wasted to regain their composure.

"I-I'm gonna go to the bathroom do-do you need anything else ?"

"It-it's fine ! Thank you !"

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Inko's bedroom.**

* * *

Inko had tried to read a bedtime story to Eri but there was something much more interesting that had caught the little girl's attention in a nearby room.

"Mom ... do they know we can hear them ?"

"Hehe, I do not think so sweety ... let's just leave them alone, we do not want to ruin their moment"

* * *

**Later that night.**

* * *

Ochaco couldn't sleep ... there was just something weird about this night, it was probably nothing but she felt like Izuku was still hiding something. She already knew a lot about her friend, what secret Izuku possibly had that was even bigger than his quirk ?

She rolled around to watch Izuku, he was facing the wall so she couldn't see his face, however she could tell he wasn't sleeping either, she remembered once when the boy fell asleep during an English class with Present Mic, he couldn't stop muttering things during his sleep, hell, he could even answer the question he was asked during his sleep.

Present Mic couldn't complain, Izuku had perfect grades, he never failed once, so he let the teen sleep during classes.

"Izuku ... are you scared too ?" Izuku tried to pretend he wasn't sleeping but Ochaco was smart, either she figured out he wasn't sleeping pr she would soon.

"Scared about the exam ? Yes sort of ... but I'm confident at the same time, my internship tough me new skills with ... I mean you know. I just- ... what if the person I'm paired with ends up being Katsuki ? He is a lost cause, he would just make me lose on purposes just to get satisfied"

"I- ... I wasn't talking about the exam I- ..."

Izuku awaited the rest of her sentence but it never arrived ... he felt a lot of pressure on both sides of his neck, needles to be exact, an unknown force was currently stabbing both sides of his neck with needles, rendering him unable to answer or even move.

Izuku could guess what she was talking about ... they were both in the same room, alone and ...

"You-you want to-"

"C-can I get closer ? It's-it's cold-"

Izuku let some space next to him.

* * *

**The next morning.**

* * *

Inko got up early without waking up Eri to prepare what she called an "efficient breakfast" the two teens would need it, plus, if they managed to pass their exam Izuku might invite Ochaco again and she would be one step closer from getting a lot of grandchil-

The door leading to Izuku's room opened, both him and Ochaco got out but something was wrong, they looked really tired.

"He-hey ! Good morning you two" they sat at the table in the kitchen without a word, they were smiling but something was off "Is-Is everything al-"

"It's fine" both of them said leaving Inko speechless, their expression screamed that something happened and that they had absolutely no intention to talk about it.

"I-I will go wake Eri up, you two eat, you need to be in a good condition for your exam" and so Inko left the kitchen.

...

In fact nothing happened during the night, izuku and Ochaco were just a bit too close from one another, and they both of them had been afraid of disturbing the other in their sleep. They ended up falling asleep at some point, but when they woke up they were face to face.

"... That- ... was nice" Ochaco managed to say.

"Y-yeah ... but-let-let's not do that again until both of us REALLY feel like it" Izuku did enjoy that night, perhaps Torino was right, they should just run without looking behind them before work catches up. "I thought it would be funny if they paired us for the exam"

"We would probably ace it with you hahaha"

"You too, your quirk can render most opponents harmless once they are stuck in the air. You thought about trying out the new trick we figured out ?"

"I haven't trained enough, it works but not as much as I would like to ... also, I think I should ask the support department if they can make something for me to exploit this trick and-"

A phone rang, it belonged to Izuku.

...

"Aren't you going to answer ?"

"Oh y-yes !" He managed to get the call right in time "H-Hello ?"

"Guess who it is" Izuku's face tensed, Tomura Shigaraki, the last person he expected but also the one person he did want to talk to at the moment.

"O-oh hey, it's-it's you ... uncle ... Akira ... uh-"

"Did you just call me-?" He didn't hear the rest, he had to get away from Ochaco just for a few seconds.

"I'll be right back it's a relative, I'll be outside if you need anything" Ochaco nodded as a response but it was clear she didn't trust Izuku.

"Hey are you here you cheater ?" Tomura was getting impatient at the other end of the phone call.

"I was sort of in the middle of something, you couldn't call at another time ? Like during the lunch period of after classes end ?"

"Don't talk to me like th-"

"I'm in the middle of something and I do not have the time to listen to any of your threats or evil speeches so I'm going cya !" Izuku ended the call ...

...

And then he regretted that decision, what the hell went throught his head ? He just ended a call with the most wanted villain in Japan (after Sensei of course) ... did he act "familiarly" with Tomura ?

He quickly went throught his call archive to call back Tomura's number ... it dialed.

"L-Look I got angry because of the stress I'm so sorry uh-uh w-whay did you want ?"

"... I can call later if you don't have time"

"Just- look I have an exam today, you can call me during the lunch pause ok ?"

"Ok, oh and before you go ... I AM THE VILLAIN YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE THE SCARED GUY SO ACT LIKE ONE YOU-" he didn't hear the rest, Tomura didn't end the call and Izuku didn't either, when he look at his phone screen he only read "Lost connection with the contact". Izuku quickly theorized the phone Tomura was using had been disintegrated.

"W-well ..."

* * *

**Somewhere else.**

* * *

"Damn it ! Kurogiri get me another one"

"Should I remind you that it's not that easy to get a working and secured phone ? ... but yes I will, next time avoid destroying it" The mist villain calmly cleaned up the mess Tomura had left right in front of him as he was sitting at the bar.

"Hey Handyyyyyyy"

"Damn it ..." Tomura was tired, a part of his mind considered that perhaps he had chosen the wrong path, just for this one tiny detail, he happened to recruit the wrong person "Leave me alone Toga, or else I will kill you"

"Oh please ! Tell me tell me tell me ! I want to know why you are angry, you are so funny when you are angry, your skin goes all pink because you are already white and it makes me wondering if your blood has the same color ! Also I don't mind if you-"

In an instant the poor girl was pinned against the ground, but sadly for Tomura the risk wasn't the one he expected, the girl was just giggling.

"Hahaha ! Can we do that again ?! Hahaha ! ..." eventually she stopped laughing but her creepy smile annoyed Tomura even more ... why did she have to look so- ...

"Don't you have some work with Dabi ?"

"Already done, he is so boring ! He never speaks to me and he spends all his free time staring at the ceiling or burning something in his room ..."

"Kurogiri is here, go annoy hi-" but the barman was gone too "Crap" The girl was still here "... Wanna play Mortal Kombat ?"

"Hahaha ! Blood blood blood !"

"... Don't you dare take Scorpion"

* * *

**A bit before this akward scene but not that far since it just takes place after Tomura "ended" the call.**

* * *

"You have an uncle ?"

"Uh-n-not really, just-uh-j-just big-band advertisement, I "tried" to make it clear that I wasn't interested and unavailable at the moment" in a way this was absolutely true, Izuku just replaced a few words by others.

"Oh I see ... you weren't too rude I hope"

"No, just convincing enough ..." The boy noticed Inko wasn't back yet "Is Eri alright ?"

"Oh, Inko said she had a small fever, but she is okay, Eri might be sleeping until lunch time ... we still have about ten minutes, let's est and get dressed"

"Yeah sure"

After a healthy breakfast and some preparation Izuku and Ochaco were on their way to U.A. nothing really special happened on their way to the school, perhaps just Ochaco falling a bit asleep in the tram and resting her head on Izuku's shoulder until they arrived.

However when they arrived at U.A. things were a bit different, usually a lot of students arrive at this time yet there wasn't a single soul present, excepted them of course.

"Did-did we miss something ?" It was impossible, Izuku couldn't miss something so huge, a plague perhaps ? A joke ? A really bad joke ? There were hundreds of students at U.A. where did they all go ?

"I don't think so ... let's just go in class and we should be able to find Aizawa"

They made their way to the classroom, and still they found no one on the way but immediately when they entered they met Aizawa who literally greeted them by showing documents in their face "Get into your costume and head to the location indicated on your documents, and do not be late" then their teatcher left the room as quickly as he appeared.

"... Good morning too Aizawa Sensei" ironically added Ochaco, Izuku analysed the document, it was a simple paper sheet with their name, age, weight, height etc ... but also quirk information (which meant half of the page was empty) and their hero name ...

"All for One, look they let me use it !" Izuku pointed out the name but he failed to notice a little something right in the corner of the cass.

"What does "still pending" means ?"

"Oh ... it's not official yet ... where do we have to go ?"

"It's at the bottom, we have to go near ground Foxrot, that's far are we supposed to take the exam over here ?"

"Maybe ... but I'm curious, where are the othe-"

"Are we late ?"

"Let's go !"

* * *

**Hero costume time.**

* * *

When they arrived at ground Foxrot most of their classmates were present, but also a most of U.A.'s staff was here along with Nezu himself.

"Ah ! You came here quickly good, we do not have much time so we will start immediately, let me explain what this examination will be, as some of you may already know you will be paired with another student and sent into one of the many training grounds in U.A. your goal will be very simple, you will have around fifteen minutes to capture your opponent or escape, that's all you will have to do in order to succeed"

Iida raised his hand to ask a question "Sir, do we have to fight robots like during the entrance exam"

"In the first place you were supposed to but due to recent events we decided to review this examination, your opponents are behind me" answered the principal pointing at the staff.

...

"WHAT ?" Was the commune reaction of the students, Momo immediately complained "You think we have the level to fight against pros ?"

"You were attacked by villains at the beginning of the year and they are targeting all of you, perhaps even planning something as we speak, you do know our moto "Beyond limits plus ultra" fighting a stronger opponent shouldn't be a problem if you are ready to become a pro yourselves ... anyway, I can see some of you are late but it's fine, we will just send the first pair which is ... Katsuki Bakugo and D-"

Aizawa interrupted Nezu with a very bad forced cough, then he whispered something into the hear of the principal.

"Oh right, I almost forgot we also refreshed our pairings, as I was saying Katsuki Bakugo with Izuku Midoriya"

"WHAT ? WHY DO I HAVE TO BE WITH THAT USELESS QUIRKLESS FREAK ?" Yelled the teen showing off sparkles in his hands.

Izuku's reaction was less disproportionate in it's own way, the people close enough could hear a simple whisper "I wanna die" the boy dared to look at his "partner" and immediately regretted it as he only saw a murderous aura around him.

"If you aren't satisfied you can already forfeit and thus fail the exam" offered Aizawa as he tried to suppress Katsuki's quirk before anyone could get hurt.

"I'm going to lose anyway ! Can I get someone who can at least use a damn qui-"

"Shut your mouth hole ?" It hurt Katsuki's pride a lot, one by one his classmates stared at Ochaco who had almost the same expression as Eraser Head.

"What did you say ROUND BI-"

SLAP, Ochaco sent the boy biting the dust "I offered you to shut your mouth hole, I'm probably not the only one here tired of your homophobic habits"

Katsuki stood up and tried to use his quirk on Ochaco but with Aizawa present it was useless "Let me put her back in her place already !"

"That's quite enough Katsuki, your classmate is right, that kind of behaviour will not be tolerated here, if I need to warn you again not only you will fail the exam but you will also be expelled for a yet to be determined period" in about twenty second both Ochaco and Nezu managed to make Katsuki's throne collapse. The explosive teen regained a certain composer which clearly showed he wasn't going to like this exam.

"Better, now, your opponent will be-" something crashed right in front of them, a colossal individual rised among the dust clouds and laughed.

"Hahaha, REINFORCEMENT HAS ARRIVED !"

"You got to be kidding me" as If Izuku's chances of passing couldn't be even lower.


	27. Terminal exam

**Hey ! Here comes chapter 27 ! I have a good feeling with this one, I think I I came up with a lot of good ideas without endangering the next chapters, I have already planned most things up to Kamino (the story might end at Kamino if I mess up ... Oh golly ...)**

**I want everyone to thank **brasheril_holmestalentsmaster **! Who reviewed the chapter before everyone and as a result got spoiled ... but still helped me to improve a few things ! And also, thank to them I am now able to cross post Prohibited Power on AO3 yeahhhhh !**

**One last thing ... Dear Lord Wolfe, I feel honoured since you finally followed Prohibited Power :D (how the fck did you miss it during all this time ?! I was one of the first people to follow and fav apotheosis lol !)**

**Anyway, if you haven't already (that would be surprising though ...) go read Apotheosis too ! ... but follow and fav my fic before :P**

**Also I had to repost the chapter due to a weird bug which would apparently duplicate half of the text at some point ... my apologies. **

* * *

"You got to be kidding me" The symbol of peace as their opponent, Aizawa did make this exam impossible in the end "All Might ?" Izuku had reasons to complain, any other hero would have been "balanced" but they had to put him against the one hero who is genetically modified to counter his secret power ... absolutely fantastic.

"Do not worry Midoriya" the hero showed his arms and legs, weights had been attached "Most of us will be wearing this kind of equipment to make it "fair" in case you end up in a weak matchup"

"That's hardly fair for God's sake ..." Katsuki muttered just loud enough so Izuku could hear "For once I get to prove that I am far better than anyone kn this class you put me against All Might with- GAH DAMN IT ! I WILL JUST BEAT YOU UP !"

"... Fiiiinnneee ... As I was explaining you will also be given a pair of handcuff, as long as you manage to lock it anywhere on your fellow teatcher they will be considered as defeated. Now go to the centre of your designated area, an alarm will tell you when the examination will start, I would say good luck but luck doesn't have anything to do with that so instead I will conclude with Plus Ultra !" The principal put his paws in the air and waved as Izuku and Katsuki made their way to the place where the exam would take place.

"To continue, next pair will be Yuga Aoyama and Ochaco Uraraka, your opponent will be Ectoplasm" Ochaco knew a bit about their teacher's quirk, some sort of duplication ... it wasn't that bad, she could have ended up against a range hero like Thirteen or Snipe.

"Great, allons y Ochaco cherie !" Yuga ended his cheer with a spin to show off his cape again.

"Y-yeah let's do this hehe ! ..." But Ochaco was more worried about her boyfriend than herself at the moment.

* * *

**Ten minutes later.**

* * *

Izuku and Katsuki kept their distance from each others, Izuku didn't have any single glimpse of hope that he would be able to work with the idiot he had been paired with. If Aizawa or any teatcher knew about his thoughts he would probably get scolded but he did care.

Katsuki was completely unable to work with anyone, not even himself ...

Anyway, Izuku had two options to win, either defeating All Might or running away, if he even tried to get close from the symbol of peace the result would hurt, outrunning All Might already sounded impossible, but this option would always be the best one to pass the exam.

Katsuki didn't even bother to grab a pair of handcuffs, Izuku also didn't take, the handcuffs were heavy, really heavy, even if All Might ended up making a mistake Izuku didn't have the physical strength to use it ... and his whole plan implied to run without getting caught.

As soon as he entered inside the area where the exam would take place Izuku worked to figure out the best escape route, there wasn't only one entrance / exit, or else it would be too easy for All Might to win, even if the weights handicaped him. The area was supposed to be built along the theme of an abandoned city, large empty buildings, many places to hide, perhaps even an underground ?

"Don't even try to mess up my exam you quirkless trash, I'm gonna beat up All Might and win all by myself, I don't need you !" Katsuki started yelling ... Izuku immediately thought the explosive teen was bored and had to stimulate his sentiment of superiority to feel safer before the beginning of the exam.

Izuku smirked under his helmet, once Katsuki had finished he waited a few second and started acting as if he only noticed now that Katsuko had been "talking" to him.

"Hum ? ... oh sorry, I can't hear a thing when I'm wearing my helmet" Izuku knew it hurt his partner's pride, from one point of view it could have true, from another it only took four second for Izuku to ruin Katsuki's threat.

The explosive teen had enough, he was about to murder someone right here and right now and he had absolute no freaking idea if he was going to get expelled or not, just feeling the contact between Izuku's jaw and his fist would be heaven.

And yet Katsuki barely had the time to gasp and to lose the rhythm of his breath when All Might arrived out of nowhere and left a small crater in front of the pair.

"WELL THEN ? SHALL WE START ? HAHAHA ..." It felt wrong to have the symbol of peace as your opponent from Izuku's point of view, he didn't care if it was a hero or a villain, he only made a difference between "good" and "bad" people ... All Might was just in between and the limit was very tight ... but Izuku didn't have to fight.

**"TEAM MIDORIYA AND BAKUGO, PRATICAL EXAM, READY ... GO !"**

Just like the entrance exam, Izuku ran as soon as the announcer gave the departure and just S he thought Katsuki charged directly toward All Might ...

Close range quirk ... explosion ... counter ... knockback ! Izuku changed direction, he thought he should try to get as much distance as possible between him and All Might right as the exam began but Katsuki's reaction forced him to take cover earlier than he thought.

"I AM GOING !" Just thirty meters away from All Might Izuku shivered as he felt the raw power of one single quirk focused in the fist of the symbol of peace. He went inside a building hoping that he would lose the symbol of peace's attention and avoid the incoming blow of wind.

Izuku took cover behind a staircase, he heard the blow and he could even guess how far it went will all the noise outside the building, the wind was soon followed by a serie of small explosions ... it was smart, Katsuki was slow with his costume and his equipment and All Might was stronger, more resistant but above all faster, it was still stupid to try to fight him alone but Katsuki had more chance of doing anything with this method ...

Izuku gritted his teeths, admitting that Katsuki was smart went against his nature ... he had to run, now.

Katsuki tried the same tactic three times, it always failed, at some point All Might had enough and "gently" pinned his student against the ground before restraining him with plastic ties. Izuku heard his partner yelling hundreds of meters away ... now All Might would be looking for him.

Izuku was close from an exit at least, Katsuki gave him two minutes, just enough to run as fast as he could and lose All Might, hover there was one tiny detail Nezu hadn't precised.

When Izuku approached the exit gate a blast door appeared from the ground and blocked the way.

"W-what ?!"

"I am sorry but your partner is supposed to be with you if you want to escape" it was Recovery girl speaking through loudspeakers ... wait- ... he had to be with Katsuki in order to escape ? Izuku was angry now, not only against Nezu, but also Aizawa and the rest of the teatchers who may have forgotten to tell him about this rule on purpose.

"It's not like he would agree to escape, just let me go already !" Izuku yelled but he knew All Might could probably hear Recovery Girl speaking from anywhere in the area.

"Midoriya, this is against the rule, and you should be ashamed of leaving your partner behind ! If it was a real villain he would be dead now !"

"If it was a real villain Katsuki would be dead because he is an idiot who thinks he owns the entire planet or something ! He went straight to his demise and sorry if I do not feel like it's my problem at all !" With that Izuku earned a long and tensed silence until the door went back under the ground but right behind there was a person which Izuku really didn't want to see at this moment.

"You are leaving a fellow colleague behind you ... nice job" mister sleeping bag in person ... and he looked bored, as annoyingly bored.

"Aizawa Sensei ... you didn't make this exam harder for me you made it impossible !" And it was true, in these conditions Izuku couldn't win.

"You are failing even more with this kind of attitude, you are not only leaving your partner behind, you are leaving behind a son, a father, a brother, when someone dies it also hurts a lot of people who aren't directly affected, you are making more damage than the villain. If you leave now you aren't worth more than Baku-"

"DO NOT, finish that sentence !" Izuku's hand twitched, his mind was yelling at him to hurt Aizawa, to hurt him a lot, Aizawa wanted to hurt Izuku with his words but if only he knew how much the impact was deeper from Izuku's point of view.

In a loss of control Izuku's fist landed against a wall, and despit how resistant the wall should have been there was a clear impact mark.

"... WHY CAN'T I JUST LOSE ? AM I ALLOWED TO NOT BE FORCED TO FIGHT FOR SOMETHING JUST ONCE IN MY LIFE ? CAN I BE ON THE SAME LEVEL AS EVERYONE ? NO ! NO BECAUSE PEOPLE LIKE YOU AND ALL MIGHT EXIST, PEOPLE WHO THINK THEY KNOW EXACTLY WHAT'S WRONG IN THIS WORLD BUT GUESS WHAT, I HAVE SEEN AND-AND LIVED THINGS YOU- ... You will never experience nor-nor ... nor understand"

It sounded much more terrifying out of the helmet, Aizawa had troubles keeping a straight expression in front of his student ... but Izuku had such confidence in his words, this state of mind was exactly the one every hero should have, the will to fight adversity even when everything seems lost.

"So ... what are you going to do now ?"

Izuku looked on his left, Aizawa didn't come empty handed "I hate you so much"

* * *

**Meanwhile at the centre of the area**

* * *

Katsuki was enraged, he couldn't move a muscle, the pros really had some incredible skills when it came to retraining villains, a pair of plastic ties had been enough to completely incapacitate him.

"I will beat you !"

"Hahaha ... look I know this is supposed to be an exam but here is a tip, unless you are provoking or trying to get your opponent's attention in a situation where you are clearly restrained on purpose this is a terrible idea to do such a thing as it increases-"

"SHUT UP ! It's all your fault if I'm losing ! You paired me with that useless Deku !"

"... You still think we did that on purpose ? Bakugo, it was Aizawa's choice to pair Izuku with you, not you with Izuku ... he wanted to make it harder for him not for you. Because believe it or not Katsuki, but you are way less talented than Izuku"

Hearing this from All Might's mouth was a tragedy, Katsuki must have been stucked in a nightmare, a living hell, Deku stronger than him ?

"S-Shut up I said !"

"You are the one handicapping him, you should have known you couldn't defeat me alone or even with Izuku's help, you should have helped each others in order to escape ... but you ruined everything, and you put Izuku in a terrible situation, it's going to be even harder for him and for you to win ... I guess at least one of you trie-"

"HEY TRASH SMILE !" The symbol of peace immediately turned around, not because of the insult but because that voice meant Izuku atucally came back. "DON'T TELL ME YOU ARE SATISFIED WITH ONLY ONE OF US ? ARE YOU SCARED ?" Izuku was hiding of course, he made a good use of his environment and compared to Katsuki he was provoking All Might on purpose ... no one would fall for that but Izuku deserved a little bonus for coming back.

"You better be hiding well then ! Because ... I AM COMING !" All Might jumped in the direction of Izuku's voice, he had a large plot to cover to find the teen.

On Izuku's side this fact gave him exactly what he needed, time and distraction. All Might was fast but not fast enough and Izuku didn't only have the advantage of his discretion, he knew exactly all the time where the symbol of peace was looking for him.

Using All for One at his advantage Izuku gained access to the the center of the area where Katsuki had been captured ... and for a moment Izuku didn't know what to do, he just stared at his partner and his partner stared at him ...

"If I free you are you going to attack All Might and get captured again ?" This was a legitimate question, and surprisingly Katsuki took his time to answer.

"... No, we will run toward the closest exit and pass this stupid exam ... now hurry up and untie me !" Izuku smiled under his helmet, Katsuki didn't ruin everything with his temper kicking in at the end of his sentence, it was just too good to be true and Izuku simply ignored the end.

"I give it to you, that's a good plan ... I just wished you could have come up with something similar before we started" Izuku squatted over Katsuki "Actually I'm not going to untie you this is part of the REAL plan"

...

"What are you talking about you-"

"We can't outrun All Might, we can't split so we will have to bet everything on one single stupid plan" Izuku made a discreet gesture toward something that he was hiding in front of him. Katsuki had his eyes wide open and filled with surprise and fear ...

"N-no, that-that's the worst plan I have ever heard ! You are going to freaking make us lose ! Just untie me damn it !"

"Sorry i do not have anything to untie you-" All Might was done searching the building and apparently he also hears Katsuki complaining "Look, I hate you, you made my life a hell and I will never forgive that ... but if we do pass this exam and if you are willing to make an effort I am willing to ... consider trying to have an "enhanced" relationship with you"

"What the heck are you talking about now ! It's the time to talk crap you-"

"Yes or no ?"

...

"You better not fail !"

All Might was coming, silently, just using his speed to approach, flying slightly above the ground, Izuku wasn't exceptionally good in math but anticipation was one of his talents with All for One, he ignored All Might and acted as if he was trying to untie Bakugo.

"Look out !" Katsuki yelled of course, Izuku guessed All Might considered they had failed the exam and wouldn't expect anything se from them ...

That's when Izuku stopped pretending and grabbed the object he had been hiding, a pair of handcuffs Aizawa had brought for him, he just needed to attach it anywhere on All Might to win and the symbol of peace was approaching at full speed with his arm pointed in the teen's direction. How convenient ...

Izuku grabbed one extremity of the handcuffs, turned around and-

SHLINK

He was kicked away by the symbol of peace's attack of course, but the sound had been clear, and while Izuku was sent flying in the air he briefly saw the handcuffs hanging around All Might's left arm.

"Looks like I win-" Izuku thought to himself before he felt his back entering in contact with a solid surface.

* * *

**Meanwhile Ochaco's side**

* * *

"This is bad ... how are we supposed to guess which one is the original ? Perhaps we should just run ... what do you think Yug-" Ochaco had been watching her own side thinking that Yuga would cover the rest but when she finally turned around she understood that her partner must have been watching her with a smile full of intent for a moment. "Y-Yuga ? What's wrong ?"

"How is it going between you and Izuku ?"

...

"T-that's REALLY not the time to talk about th-W-WAIT HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW WE-" Yuga presses a finger against Ochaco's helmet to silence her.

"Ma cherie I know everything ! Well ... everyone noticed you two had a crush on each others but I'm almost certain it's becoming sérieux, oh oui oh oui !" The usage of french mixed with english (Japanese ? Yeahhhhhh that's a real problem you see ...) gave an awkward side to this ... "revelation" ?

"L-look this is not the time to speak about this and-and I don't have anything to say to YOU about our relationship in the first place !" Ochaco looked around a corner, Ectoplasm and his clones were getting closer.

"Non non non, I won't cooperate until you tell me how far you are invested ! I saw you during the free time Aizawa gave us ... you were training together, or rather Izuku was training you ... que c'es-"

"Shut up"

"Romanti-" SLAP, Ochaco new this was counter productive but she really needed that to release some pressure, she could actually thank Yuga- ... then she got an idea, well she didn't get the idea on her own and she didn't get an "idea" but rather a little push to figure out a way to defeat Ectoplasm.

They didn't have much choice, the pro blocked all their escape route right as the exam started ...

"What would Izuku do in this kind of situation ?"

This is the only thing Ochaco could come up with, she had always been inspired by him, at some point she even thought this would end up making her weaker if she kept following Izuku but there was a reason if he was so strong without using a quirk, without using his quirk.

Izuku did things other people never had to, analyse their opponent and their environment, this sounded redundant, but Izuku was on a whole different level, quirks weren't a limit for him ...

"Alright ... Ectoplasm can create about- ... 28, no, 30 clones and each of this clones are controlled by the original which means that he has to be in a certain range to use his quirk ... also they aren't made of flesh like us so ... Yuga, the original must be the one in the center of their group, also we need to watch carefully any sort of uh ... of Y-yes "glitch" they are made of something different than flesh so their form must as consistent as the original"

"Oui ! You are a genius Ochaco ! Faisons le !"

"You little rats-" Ectoplasm had found them, one of his clone kicked through the wall with it's leg, she was right their body were solid enough to hit like the original but they weren't exactly the same, Ochaco saw the clone's leg being deformed by the impact, just like a jelly desert, and when the clone moved back to attack again it felt like he was made out of chewing gum. "You figured out a leak, that's bad for me ..." either their teatcher was acting like a villain just for the exam or he was very serious, he did admit in both cases that Ochaco had successfully figure out a breach in his quirk.

Ochaco and Yuga were on the run again, Yuga and Ochaco splited, this wasn't part of any plan but this was good for them, this way Ectoplasm would only be able to chase one of them, Yuga had been targeted and he was going exactly in the right direction to force the pro hero to move.

Ochaco would have one shot to locate the original, potential apply her quirk and restrain him with a pair of handcuffs ... why did she have to do everything ?

And according to her plan a group of Ectoplasm was moving in her direction, she was hiding on the floor above the hero, Ochaco used her quirk on herself to float above him without making noise it wasn't hard to identify the original once she got a close look at a fake one, Ectoplasm was hiding right in the middle of the swarm.

Ochaco deactivated her quirk and dropped on the pro hero who apparently didn't notice her at all as all the clones were confused, she barely had the time to handcuff the hero but Gun Hean martial arts helped a lot.

The clones disappeared one after the other ... it felt almost too easy ...

"S-sir have you been going easy on us ?" She dared to ask the question as the pro got into a sitting position.

"Well ... restraining me using weights was perhaps too much, so me some other teatchers like Eraser Head and Thirteen had to "act" like we weren't giving all we had ... so yes in a way I have been going easy on you but what you did just now was simply a perfect naturalisation I didn't hear you coming and I was really focused on catching Yuga ... in a life or death situation I might have been more focused and my clones would have gotten the chance to stop you but one second can make a lot of difference. You are clever Uraraka, if I had to give my opinion, you are probably one of the best student in 1-A"

Ectoplasm stood up and gestured for Ochaco to uncuff him "Yuga did a great job too though, unless I'm mistaken he made sure to stay close enough from my clone so wouldn't switch of target. Anyway, you two can head home or stay here to watch your classmates"

Ochaco was told the location of Recovery Girl, she was watching each and every match to make sure the teatchers and the pros didn't get out of bounds with the students, when she walked inside the watch station Ochaco immediately heard Recovery Girl yelling st someone.

"Of course you had to break one of your own student ! You are impossible ! I can't find any other word to describe your actions you-you- YOU COSMIC IDIOT !"

"I didn't mean too ! Look I was just trying to knock him away, I thought he didn't see me and then right as i was getting in reach he turned back and and-"

It was All Might, both of the adults looked panicked, when they noticed Ochaco their feelings intensified for certain reason "W-what's going on ? Did something happen to-"

But before she could finish Ochaco saw her boyfriend laying in an hospital bed "I-Izuku !" She rushed to his side, he was unconscious "H-How-W-When-W-Why ?"

"Calm down I can't understand anything when you are stuttering, Izuku is fine I had to put him to rest because the other idiot in front of you knocked him too hard against a wall he isn't dangerously injured but his muscles around his back have been stretched a bit violently ... at least two weeks of wheelchair before he can be authorized to move normally again, he needs to rest if he wants to not constantly feel pain in his back, and trust me I know a lot on the subject"

"W-what do you mean his muscles were "stretched" ?" Asked back Ochaco with a mix of fear and anger.

"He was sent flying straight into a pilar, his back hit the pilar but the rest of his body followed and well ... I guess you can tell what happened, he is FINE, breath I had to sedate him in case he wakes up and starts panicking either because he can't feel some of his muscles anymore or because he would feel a strong pain"

Ochaco stared back at Izuku while he was unconscious, she thought Katsuki did that for a moment but no, All Might did this ... and it was an "accident" ? Even Ectoplasm was going easy on them ...

"I- ... can I stay with him ?"

"Of course you can, I have to keep watching so I can't bring him to the infirmary immediately, I called his mother thought? I had to explain very slowly what happened, she might be able to get a heart attack throught a phone"

Ochaco laughed a bit, she wasn't surprised about Inko's behaviour ...

"Did he- ... did he pass ?"

Recovery girl smiled "He was more heroic than any of the other students so far" Recovery Girl went back to her screens.

"What- ... what about Katsuki ?"

"... he didn't have a great performance, even if Izuku succeeded I think he won't pass for this exam due to his reckless behaviour" the position she was in, it felt just like when Izuku had brought her to the infirmary after the entrance exam ...

"I should go and pick up his belongings, if-if that's okay with-"

"Just go young lady, your man isn't going to fly away, even less run hahaha" Ochaco blushed hard, she didn't waste any time running away from the watch station.

Ochaco found Izuku's bags quickly enough, he liked to match with his colours, red and green ... why red though ? His shoes were very visible and- ... kind of cool, no-no why was she thinking about this now-

...

Izuku's phone was rining, perhaps it was Inko ? The number wasn't displayed as unknown so it meant Izuku had answered multiple times in the past ... if it was Inko it would always be better to answer.

Ochaco picked it up but before she had the time to say anything she was greeted by "I tried to call you three times, don't you dare hung up on my face again you-"

"H-hell-" Ochaco didn't find the will to finish a single word, she was hearing a voice she knew through the phone.

On the other side of the phone Tomura was hearing a voice he didn't recognize at all ... and it made him lose his composure, Toga and Kurogiri the only two people present at this time in the bar noticed this sudden change and were now staring at their leader with a very dedicated attention.

"Am I- ... talking to Izuku Midoriya ?" He carefully asked.

"N-no-" Ochaco was thinking, fearing the worse ... why was the villain who tried to kill them and All Might calling Izuku on his personal phone ? She was almost about to drop the phone as she felt ... betrayed ? No it couldn't be-

Suddenly a very enthusiastic female voice yelled through the phone "SORRY ! WRONG NUMBER TATATA TA TA !" and the call was ended.

* * *

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING ?!" Tomura had pinned Toga against a whole with a swift movsnt as soon as the call had ended, the girl was smiling as always like she didn't care about getting hurt or even worse, but this time it was different, she wasn't "grinning" just smiling.

"I got you out of a very akward situation handy boy-"

"Stop calling me like that ! I needed to know who she was ! What if she warns the cops about this ? If I had obtained her identity we might have been able to "deal" with the problem without any complication ! But you just you- YOU ARE OUT OF HERE-"

"Oh calm down would you ? Look ... she answered a call from someone else's phone right ? She might have absolutely no idea of who just called, I just prevented you from being recognised hihihi ... sorry I know you like to be popular" Tomura let Toga go after a minute of reflexion.

She was "right" in a way, whoever was talking may not have recognised him and he was taking a lot of risk by calling Izuku this way ... but still he had to discover who he just called ...

"Toga you are going out, I think you should go and make yourself a new "friend" that's a task you can't fail at hopefully"

"Yeahhhhhh hahaha, just let me pack up my things and I'll be out in a moment"

* * *

**Half an hour after Izuku got injured.**

* * *

The first sensation he had was pain, not pain like he had just been stabbed but rather a violent sensation of cold and nothingness in his back ... and he couldn't feel his leg, that was probably more important that whatever was going on with his back.

Though it only took Izuku about ten second once he woke up to realise that there was a correlation between those two problems, he could still get into a sitting position even if it hurt to just move.

"You should lay down, your muscles have been stretched a bit too far, right now your spine is completely inflamed, I had to sedate you in case you would wake up too early but I suppose even what I gave you wasn't strong enough, and before you panicked no this is not permanent, it will be gone in at least two weeks ... or if you really mess up during your convalescence, one and a half month ... anyway how do you feel ?" Izuku didn't have any trouble assimilating what Recovery Girl had explain but the thought of losing his legs was still lingering in his head ... he took a deep breath.

"I kind of feel ... cold, at the base of my spine"

"A ... the painkillers are working, as soon as it stops take the pills on the table next to you, the night will be long without them si you better consume them, do not try to play the big boy you hear me ?"

"Y-yes I-I will !"

Izuku noticed the screens, his comrades were still passing the exam ... Recovery Girl noticed that Izuku watching, he was perhaps too far to see anything.

"If you are feeling better I can offer you a wheelchair, it's property of U.A. so do not go breaking it for some heroic reason !"

"H-hey I'm not breaking anything that often !"

"But you would if someone wasn't constantly reminding you that you have to be responsible of your environment, kids nowadays, 1-B are the only ones after you to give me so much work, I'm going to turn myself into an Aizawa at this rate" Recovery Girl helped Izuku to slip in the wheelchair without tearing apart the muscles that were still in one piece.

It felt weird and fun at the same time, Izuku rolled toward the watch setup of Recovery Girl, he arrived right when Nezu managed to completely block all the exit of one area, his laugh was priceless yet terrifying.

"He is allowed to take part to the exam ?"

"Nezu is in charge of U.A. he can do whatever he wants ... but he tends to get out of bounds sometimes and-oh you are back"

Ochaco walked inside the room at the same time, she was carrying Izuku's bags with her "I- I thought you would need se help so-so I-I went to pick up your belongings and-"

"It's fine Ochaco I'm not angry or anything really, thank you ... how did your exam go ?" Izuku rolled toward her at the same time.

"W-we did great, we manage to caught Ectoplasm at to figure out an opening or a breach in his quirk hehehe-"

"By "we" I suppose you mean you, she forgot to mention that she did most of the work for Yuga even though his performance was also recognizable"

"That's great ! ... oh but ... wait did I pass ?"

"You managed to handcuff All Might yes but this idiot pushed you too hard and you collided with a pillar but in a really wrong way. I'm more than impressed in fact ... how the heck did you manage to do that ? It's like playing poker with a blindfold and to pull out a royal flush thingy"

"W-well I was lucky" izuku was very lucky in a way, it probably failed in more alternate realities than he could count.

"Yes of course ... you should have called yourself lucky devil or something, at this point it's witchcraft, anyway I have to keep watching so you two can either stay or leave, you will receive the results of your exam tomorrow"

Izuku had been keeping an eye on Ochaco since she arrived, she tried to avoid his gaze and her facial expression was wrong ... something happened.

"I should go home, my mother is going to be dead worried if I'm late and with this wheelchair it's-"

"I will help" Ochaco grabbed the handles of the chair so firmly that Izuku could feel the tension in her body.

"A-are you sure ? I-I mean you live-"

"It's fine, and I have to repay the first day we met don't you think ?" Izuku remembered now, he carried her all the way up to the infirmary ... back then his life was less chaotic and he had no idea he would end up like this ... he doesn't regret anything though.

"F-fine ... but then I will be the one who will have to repay you later"

"I will figure out something, now let's roll !" Ochaco threw Izuku's bag in his knees and pushed the wheelchair away, Recovery Girl smiled and sighed "This girl is going to get him killed ... but that will be worth it"

* * *

Since they got out Ochaco had been awfully quiet, and Izuku was starting to consider ending this silence, he finally decided to do so when he realised that Ochaco was pushing him further away from the path to his apartment.

"H-he Ochaco what's-"

"When I went to pick up your bags your phone rang ... I-I know it's personal but i thought it might be Inko so I answered and-"

Tomura, Ochaco was in the wrong place at the wrong moment and no one could have predicted such a thing would happen, Izuku couldn't feel his legs five minutes ago and now he couldn't feel anything at all.

"Ochaco it's-it's not what you think"

"Since when ? Please tell me you aren't some sort of traitor I-I can't believe such a thing so if are really friends I-I want to know the truth"

"I didn't have the choice, Tomura knows about my ability, he tried to recruit me and if I refused he would tip off the police and the heroes, he had no proof so I- ... I didn't buy his bluff but then he called me again"

Ochaco felt guilty, she knew Izuku wasn't a villain, he was the nicest person she ever met and yet since that call she believed he was on the opposite side of the board when in fact Izuku was in a bad position.

"How did he learn about your quirk ?"

"... Eri isn't my biological sister" Izuku explained how he met Eri and how he "killed" her last "legal" guardian. "And then they brought me into their base of operation to make their offer"

"Eri she- ... I'm sorry but- ... still you could have told me !"

"You would have liked to have the burden of more and more of my secrets ? It's hard to lie, but it's even harder to keep the truth away when it causes so much damage ... I'm sorry perhaps you are right I-I am an idiot"

And all this time Ochaco had been pushing Izuku's wheelchair without stopping, but she hadn't played attention to where she was going.

"O-oupsy I-I wasn't focusing let's turn back I-I got caught into that and-"

""it's-it's nothing really ... Ochaco in fact there-there is one last thing I must tell you I- there is-" Izuku suddenly felt something was off, itbwas familiar though, just like with Stain he could feel a need for blood- ... blood ? From behind ! " OCHACO DUCK !

It was almost too late, Ochaco let go of Izuku's wheelchair right when knife was about to lodge itself into her spine.

"Oh no I missed ! This is going to be funnier in fact !" Izuku felt so powerless stripped of his legs, he turned the chair around, Ochaco was face to face with a blonde girl about the same age as them armed with a combat knife.


	28. Introducing Himiko Toga

**We are entering Kamino arc ... this fic might end very soon, unless I can find a way to save our main character.**

**(._.) Spoilers ?**

** ... well, I had to get reviews before posting this chapter as I was scared it wouldn't be good enough to get published but apparently it's not bad. My betas being either at school or inactive please ignore the grammar, I know it's a catastrophe, but I'm doing my best to fix it I promise !**

**Here is a chapter ! And merc for the 1200 followers mes amis :D (oupsy my french took over)**

* * *

The girl wasn't wearing any kind of costume, she had only a knife for a weapon. Ochaco wasn't at her advantage in this configuration.

"Her quirk is related to blood, I feel just like when I was fighting Stain ... maybe if I get close enough-"

"Stay behind me ! I can handle this alone ..." Ochaco wasn't going to let Izuku expose himself with All for One just to protect her. She knew how important it was to keep his power a secret, and she was perfectly able to neutralise the girl ... she had to anyway.

"Ohhhhh you know Master Stain ! Wait ... YOU FOUGHT HIM ! OH YESSSSSS ! Please tell everything ! I want to know I want know !" The girl was waving her knife in the air between two giggles, she wasn't focusing on fighting Ochaco.

An opening.

Ochaco lunged toward the girl, she was taken by surprise but she was fast too, Ochaco ducked has the knife sliced the space above her, she rolled and kicked the girl's leg forcing her to fall forward. The girl spined while she was still in the air and managed to cut Ochaco's shoulder, not deep enough to do severe damage but enough to make her bleed.

"Ochaco !" Izuku tries to stand up but immediately his legs gave up and a wave of pain traveled all across his body.

"Nice try ! But it ain't my first fight, sorry sis !" The way she talked and how she just called her, it made Ochaco so angry, the cut wasn't large but she could feel her right arm literally freezing.

"Take that !" Ochaco lunged once again, Gun Head taught her how to influence her opponent's next move, judging by the first attempt the girl made to cut her she was rather direct, so Ochaco made sure to charge in a way that left a lot of openings for her opponent to attack, and she took the bait, once again she tried to slice directly but this time Ochaco simply dodged the knife and kicked the girl in the face, then to get close enough she did a somersault forward the girl and when both of her hand touched the ground Ochaco activated her quirk.

"Gravity fall out !" She yelled proud of the move she made up using Gun Head's technique and Izuku's discovery about her quirk.

"H-hey w-what's going on ?!" The girl was floating just above the ground, she couldn't fing the ground and she was waving her arms helplessly in an attempt to rotate her body but it was useless, Ochaco grabbed the girl's leg and sent her against the ground, finally she forced her to drop the knife and blocked both of her arms in her back.

"You are under arrest ! Who are you ? Are you working for the league ?"

"H-hey calm down sis-OUCH !" Ochaco didn't hesitate, like Gun Head told her, once she had neutralised a villain she had to keep control and never let go, so she "gently" twisted the girl's arm in an uncomfortable axis.

"Call me that again and I'm twisting further"

"You aren't a funny one ? ... I'm Himiko Toga, and yeah Tomura kind of sent me to kill you sorry-"

"Why ?"

"You know about him and the green cutie over th-OUCH ! WHY ?!"

"No unnecessary comment ! ... what if I know ? Izuku is my friend if I tell the police they will arrest him and-"

"Ohhhhhhhh I seeeeeee ! You have a crush on him ! You know what's my favourite type of people ? The creepy guys with a lot of blood on them ahhhhh ..." Ochaco ... couldn't find the will to hurt Toga again . "Yeahhhh ... I'm kind of sad now, if you aren't going to say anything then I don't have any reason to kill you ..."

"You were about to kill me one minute ago, you think I'm going to let you go ?" The girl did not struggle once since Ochaco had pinned her against the ground ... something was off.

"Nahhhh ... but hey, let's be friend alright ? We have at least one thing in common !"

"You- ... you are crazy"

Izuku felt something familiar ... a quirk, he understood too late what was going on "Ochaco let her go now ! She is being teleported !" Ochaco was caught of guard and barely manage to let go of Toga.

"See ya sis !" Out of nowhere the girl was engulfed by purple mist and then she was gone.

"Was that-"

"Kurogiri, their escape gate literally ... Are you alright ?' Izuku had been completely useless, he just watched the whole fight unable to assist Ochaco, he noticed the cut of course "Oh no ! Do-do you feel sick ? What if she can poison you Oh nononono-"

"I'm fine ! No need to panic"

"But we should get you to an hospital ! Her quirk was related to blood I'm sure of it, what if the effects aren't immediate ?"

"Izuku ... I think you know how it is going to end up if I go to the hospital after this encounter" and she was right, there is no wY they can explain how and why a girl of their age working for the league found them and attempted to kill Ochaco and Ochaco only when Izuku was clearly the most accessible target.

"... I'm sorry, perhaps I should have been more careful, just because you found my phone you-"

"You couldn't predict I was going to find it, no one could ... but we have to be careful now, she- ... no, the league is going to focus their attention on us ..."

Izuku couldn't simply let Ochaco be exposed to his mess ... no he would not "Give me my phone"

"Your- ... your phone ? Izuku you aren't going to tell someone what happened right ?" At the same time Ochaco gave Izuku his phone and the teen was already calling someone.

"Oh I'm going to tell someone, and I'm going to warn them, no in fact I'm going to threaten them"

* * *

**One minute ago.**

* * *

"I am backkkkkkkk !" Toga fell on the floor of the bar head first but she didn't seem to care.

"You finished the job ?" Asked Tomura expecting the girl to talk about a bloody mess but inside she didn't say anything, she just giggled nervously "I asked you a question, you are lagging or what ?"

"She didn't kill her target" Kurogiri intervened as he finished to materialise "Ochaco Uraraka won't talk because she wants to protect Izuku Midoriya, therefore Toga chose to let her live"

"... Damn it, what happened ? You didn't even fight ?"

"I did ! It was fun ! But she is strong you know ? We are going to be best friends hahaha ..."

"What the hell are you babbling agai-" Tomura's phone rang ... and it was Izuku, for some reason he could tell that the most minute was not going to be pleasant.

_"The next time you send someone to hurt my family or my friends you can be sure that whoever your minion is they won't come back in one piece, in fact do that again and I am personally going after you. You tried to kill someone which I really care about, you can attempt to kill All Might as much as you want, honestly I can't care less but be sure that the next time you cross that line, I will come after you"_

And just like that the call was ended ...

"Toga, new plan, you aren't killing her ... in fact, she seems very important. She is not to be considered as a target but a potential tool do you understand ?"

"Rodged that handy man !"

"Go get a bath ..."

"Talk for yourself"

* * *

**Right when the call ended.**

* * *

"D-did you just- ... Izuku tell me it wasn't-" Ochaco had been standing behind her boyfriend since he started speaking with who appeared to be Tomura ... and during this shot lapse of time Izuku wasn't the same person, his aura was completely different, he didn't simply mean what he was talking about, he was very serious, he would have done it if the result of their encounter had been worse ...

She wasn't getting any response from Izuku, she walked around the wheelchair to see what was going on and ... he was crying.

"Izuku ?"

"... Oh no ... what have I done ? Did-did I just threaten a dangerous villain ? Whay the hell was I thinking about, oh well I can always disappear and in another country, in France or in England, at least he won't be able to send villains after me without encountering legal forces" as he spoke he wasn't using any kind of tone, the words were just coming out of his mouth at a constant rythm, and he was just smiling and staring at the phone, not blinking once.

"I- ... I don't understand, what you did it was-it was awesome !" Izuku snapped out of his thoughts "The way you threaten him it was terrifying, even Aizawa would get shivers running down his spine !"

"Ochaco I-"

"You care that much about me ?"

"... Of course I do, I'm not scared of showing you who I truly am, what i truly feels, but I'm scared of losing you, the only person who ever noticed me and acted toward me as human being despite my facade"

Ochaco hugged Izuku, it wasn't comfortable for neither of them considering Izuku's position but they didn't care ...

"I should go home now, I should be able to get here myself, and don't worry, I think Tomura isn't planning to attack me or you any time soon ... but promise me, if you ever feel threatened or that you are in danger call me, call me immediately"

"I will, now roll out my fluffy broccoli"

"Thank you Ochaco, see you tomorrow ! Hopefully ..."

* * *

**Later, Ochaco's apartment.**

* * *

If had been a long day, Ochaco felt like it had been three time longer than normal. First their was the exam, then Izuku's explanation, and then this mess with Himiko Toga ...

And she still had to go back to U.A. the next day, if she chose to skip dinner and head directly to bed she might win about one hour of sleep. She even had to save just to get enough rest for the next day, it wasn't all that bad in the end, she got to hug Izuku and to live one of those scenes you only find in romantic movies or books.

Ochaco left her shoes at the door and headed straight to the her bedroom, hed apartment wasn't large, she didn't need something like the one in which Izuku, Eri and his mother were living, even though this one was already small. She had acces to a small kitchen, a bathroom and a bedroom ... 16 meters square, just enough space to live.

She passed by the kitchen and headed straight into her bedroom, but once she was stands in front of her bed and almost ready to collapse Ochaco thought to herself out loud "I didn't forgot to turn off the light in the kitchen this morning and I didn't turn it on either when I came back ..."

She walked backward to the kitchen and there she found Himiko Toga sitting at a table with her arm crossed and two can of soda "Heyyyyy Ochaco sis ! Sorry to break in without warning !"

She was already exhausted and not 100% conscious at this point, Ochaco blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't having hallucinations but no, apparently Himiko Toga was very real ... she was sitting at her table, in her kitchen, in her apartment.

Ochaco examined her quickly, she wasn't carrying any kind of weapon ...

"W-what do you want ?!" If she ran now Toga would probably catch her, she wasn't directly in the way between her and the door but she was fast enough to catch up with Ochaco, she had to gain some time and think about a solution.

"Well ..." she started playing with her fingers for a moment "You see, I noticed you and the cute green haired boy are sort of together and I was wondering ... how did you confess your feelings ?"

...

Okay now there was still the possibility that Ochaco was in fact dreaming, she collapsed in her bed like she intended too and she immediately dreamed that Himiko Toga broke into her house and that she was casually talking with her about her relationship with Izuku ...

But sadly it wasn't a dream "Uh ... Earth to Ochaco Earth to Ochaco ? ... oh no did I stab you without noticing it ? Wait no I don't have a knife right now"

"N-no I am- WAIT NO I'M NOT FINE ! Get out of here before I-before I-"

"Don't throw me out yet, I even brought soda ! That I paid with my own money ! ... actually forget that last part ! I told you I wanted to be friend with you, and I really want to know how it feels to be with someone you have feelings for hehehe"

Ochaco was tempted to believe her but everything was wrong with this situation, she couldn't call the police or else she would be trap in a vicious cycle of lies and eventually she would end up being the villain of this story ...

"What if it's poisoned ? How did you even find out where I live ?"

"It's not poisoned ! I can drink a bit of both can if you want, and I just asked someone at the League for your address ... I had to pay for it though, bastard Giran, I might stab him one day ..."

Ochaco swallowed her fear and sat in front of Toga "What do you mean by "confess my feelings" ? What do you want to know ?"

"Well, you see there is this very handsome and scary guy in the League and I have a pretty huge crush on him, and I think he does too !"

"How can you be sure ?"

"He didn't try to kill me yet !"

"For some reason I cannot even act as if I was surprised by this statement ... actually I didn't confess anything, Izuku did and-and well since I already had a crush on him it was easy to end up with our currently relationship but- ... Lo-look Toga it's-" Ochaco sighed, she didn't have the patience to talk with the girl who tried to kill her and she didn't care about her love problems either "I shouldn't even be talking with you, you are-"

"Yeah I know, I'm a bloody psychopath villain murderer hahaha ... ha ... but hey that doesn't mean we can't he friend ! It's even like if we are working together ! Think about it, without me or villains in general hehehe, you wouldn't have a job, as a hero at least"

"... we are NOT friends, or coworkers, or anything similar, you tried to kill me, and you probably killed many people before I became your target"

"Of course I did ! ..."

Ochaco was utterly disgusted but- ... something sounded off between two giggles and her creepy smile, Toga was always having a short pause in her ... "madness"

"... Do you enjoy killing ?"

"Uh ?" Her smiled vanished, Toga looked down for a moment "Why do you mind ? Perhaps I do ?"

"You are evasive ... you don't like to kill"

"Hey we aren't here to talk about my antecedents !"

"You are suffering, that's obvious, the way you smile the way you always laugh to anything, it doesn't take anyone more than a few minutes around you to notice that"

"So what ?! What's wrong with my smile ? What if I'm always laughing ? What if I'm not like everyone ?"

Ochaco got it, Toga's last question gave her a large part of her story "What if you are not like everyone ? So that's it ?"

Toga stood up from her chair and backed away from Ochaco "What are you playing at ? Oh wait ... you want to help me ?" She couldn't tell what Toga had in mind right now, Ochaco was trying to identify her psychology ... what the hell did she hope to achieve ?

"You- ... you want us fo be friend right ? I can't forgive what you tried to do to me, but it would be easier if I could underestimate what you had in mind"

"What I have in mind ? ... he ... hehehe ... HAHAHAHAHA ... you are silly Ochaco ... I like you a lot ! But well it's late, and you have to work tomorrow so see ya another day ! You can keep the cans and NO I didn't put any poison in them" It was so sudden, Ochaco didn't manage to catch Toga when she ran away from her apartment ...

"What just happened again ?"

* * *

**The next day. Class 1-A.**

* * *

Izuku was worried, he had managed to make his way to the classroom in his wheelhouse but Ochaco wasn't anywhere to be seen ... and she was usually present more early than the rest of the class ...

"Hey Midoriya ! What happened to you ? Recovery Girl told us you had an accident but you left too early for us to see your" Eijiro was the first person who "dared" to ask Izuku what had happened, there had been rumours that Katsuki was the one responsible, of course the rumours quickly died since it was decided that Katsuki had not failed the test, even though he didn't help Izuku in the process. "I hope it doesn't hurt-"

"Do not worry I'm fine, this kind of things happens hehehe ... I just wish it could have been less sever, look at me, I'm even more vulnerable now hahaha"

"Yeah hard dude, how was Katsuki ?"

"Ah ... how should I put it, we had a "rough" start but in the end we managed to put our differences aside and "work" together. And I hope this will-" Izuku sighed "-last ... yes"

"Great ! I can't bare to see you guys constantly fighting each others"

"Wait am I the one fighting him ?"

"I mean- urhhh ... nah but- le-let's change the subject, what's up between you and Ochaco ?"

"B-BE-BETWEEN ME AND-AND-" And suddenly it resurfaced all his fears he had almost managed to ignore a few seconds ago.

What if something happened ? What if Tomura actually got angry and decided to take revenge on him ? Izuku was in the verge of throwing up, if Ochaco wasn't here when Aizawa arrived he would-

"Heyyyy guysssss" Ochaco arrived ... but she wasn't in a "good" state, her haircut was messy, she had marks under her eyes and ever her uniform looked off. Hopefully only a few people had arrived in class and got to witness her in this state.

"O-Ochaco !"

"Morming Izuku, do you mind if we talk together alone for a moment ?" Something happened.

Izuku went out of the room as quickly as possible barely avoiding Eijiro in his way and followed Ochaco "What happened ? Are you sick ? Ochaco you-"

"I-I'm fine, I just need one or two hours of sleep ... I-I couldn't manage to sleep without having the impression that someone was trying to stab me in the back ..."

"Because of- ... I'm so sorry"

"Well not really what happened when we were still together but rather what happened AFTER"

"After ?"

"I had a visit from someone we met and uh ... w-well it went well we mostly talked and then she left ..."

"You just "talked" ?!"

"Yes talked, she came to apologise and to ask about love relationship ... and then she left because the conversation changed of subject ... after that I tried to sleep but I was always scared of suddenly finding myself pinned against my bed with a knife above my heart or my throat"

Izuku didn't have any trouble picturing in his head what happened according to Ochaco, although it was a fairly simple scenario, he didn't like at all the idea that Himiko Toga knew where Ochaco was living.

"... Would you rather-uh r-rather stay at my home ?"

Ochaco blushed "Y-Your home- b-but there isn't enough place ! W-what if I'm bothering your mother and Eri and-and w-well I can't share your bed-I-I mean bedroom ! L-look I can defend myself and-and if she really doesn't intend to Ki-I mean hurt me than it's fine !"

No it wasn't fine, this girl was crazy, if one day she felt the urge of killing Ochaco she would and Izuku couldn't let this happen-

"Midoriya !" And now Izuku had to deal with All Might, he could recognise the voice even if it was distorted ... however the symbol of peace was being followed by Midnoght and Cementos, those three were up to something and Izuku felt like it wasn't pleasing them. "I had to apologise, I really didn't mean to hurt you, this was an accident, I-"

"It's fine All Might ... accident happens, even though I would like to avoid becoming paralyzed yet" Midnight and Cementos were avoiding his gaze "Is anything wrong ?" Why was he even asking ? To break the akward silence perhaps, it was getting annoying, being forced to speak to three of the people he hated the most ...

"We- ... we came here to apologise too" Midnight started "Since the beginning of the year your results have always been more than amazing and-and we still considered that your lack of a quirk was preventing you from becoming an amazing hero that could reach U.A.'s standards"

Cementos took the lead "We were wrong, at the sport festival we made a terrible mistake and- ... and we have been acting like the bad guys of the story, it was hard for us to face our mistake but it is even harder to face the one we offenders and now we would like to- ... to ask for forgiveness"

Izuku was ... surprised and ... relieved ? ...

"... hehe, it's about time, of course I forgive you two, you aren't the first people to doubt and laugh at my dreams. I can't blame you for thinking I couldn't do it, you had all the rights to"

"N-no of course we didn't have the right ... no one has ... thank you Midoriya, if you need anything or help with your next internship contact us, we will more than gladly support you with recommendations"

"I like your offer ... we should head to class now Ochaco"

"Of course, we aren't keeping you hostage hahaha" All Might concluded.

While they were on their way back to the classroom Ochaco was curious, Izuku had been smiling but it looked like he was forcing his lips to do so "What's wrong ?"

"The irony ... I added so much sarcasm and they didn't even understand anything, but it's not like they would, they are probably too happy to think I actually forgave what they did ... tell me Ochaco, did they apologise to you for letting Katsuki hurt you ?"

"They- ... no, no they didn't"

"You see ? They only apologised because they were forced to, Nezu probably forced them to do so and they were following All Might to make sure the good symbol of peace was witnessing the whole scene ..."

Ochaco stopped walking, Izuku knew she was waiting for him to pivot in her direction, that way she was certain to get his attention.

"And what if they were genuiely presenting their apology and asking for forgiveness ? ... don't you think you are judging them unfairly ?"

"Unfairly ? Fine, let's admit they area pretending to be sorry, I'm still angry against them because they didn't seem to care about you for even a second while they were apologising to me exclusively ... I can't forgive that"

"... If you knew you would have been disqualified, would you still have interrupted Katsuki ?"

"Of course ! I would never let anyone hurt you !"

Ochaco smiled, but her smile quickly faded away "... You want to protect as many people as you can, and in order to do so you need them to trust you. But Izuku, you have so many secrets, you are considered lying, and you can't open up to the people who want to help you. I understand it is hard for you to do so ... although your situation doesn't allow you to put your life in other people's hands, I'm certain that if you opened your heart to your friends you would feel better" she walked toward Izuku and places her right hand on his shoulder "You are losing your own smile, I can see how fast fear takes over your body"

Izuku scoffed "You are right ... we are still students, we shouldn't have to fear anything, our life isn't on the line, innocent lives aren't going to be destroyed at every exercise because that's what we are doing, exercices, simulation ... I just wish I could be able to not tale something seriously once and let go ..."

There was a silence ... then a ticking sound coming from the opposite side of the corridor "Alright, I gave you three minutes just because I have to admit the two of you are kind of cute and I do not have anything planned for today but I do not have the intention to collapse on my desk if it means you will get noisy the next minute ..." Aizawa had been watching them since apparently three minutes and he was using his phone has a timer "What ? Oh yes I forgot, love makes you lose intelligence, in class NOW, and no being in a wheelchair isn't an excuse, Uraraka push your boyfriend would you ?"

"Y-y-yes sir !"

* * *

**Class 1-A ... (I mean yes it's probably twenty meters away but I am the narrator here and I'm the one in control ! ... oupsy I let my ego take over)**

* * *

"Good, now that the lovebirds came back we can start with our schedule ... first of all, to all the failures present today, your ass is on the line and I'm very polite with the way I phrased it. The principal decided to organise a trip to a certain location in order to complete your training after the exam, and before the smart ones ask why I have been mentioning "a certain location" that's because it is being kept as a secret until the departure date, but I can tell you that you will be trained by pros that aren't specialised in a certain domain, this trip will give you the occasion to develop all of your skills, we are leaving in a two days, and we will stay for ... actually I do not know but it shouldn't take more than a week"

"Aizawa Sensei, does this trip counts as another exam ?" Asked Eijiro.

"No, but you should take it seriously, you will be going along with 1-B ... oh and for your information, they had the same amount of failures for the end of term exam, but it doesn't mean they didn't put up a better performance than you did"

...

"So ... they did ?" Asked Momo, even if she supposed Aizawa was misleading them on purpose.

"Spoiler" the students exchanged glances full of worries about their result.

"...and- ... uh ... there was something important I had to tell you but I guess I forgot ... Ah nevermind, Midoriya ?"

Izuku tried to stand up as soon as Aizawa had said his name but he only ended up hurting himself "O-ouch Y-Y-Yes sir ?"

"You can keep your "hero" name, you owned it, even if I still strongly disapprove. Also for today's foundational hero studies you will only be watching, unless you want to fight in a wheelchair, I'm not stopping you"

"N-No thank you sir"

"Good ... now you have thirty minutes to do whatever you want, me and the other teatchers will he on a meeting, All Might will be waiting for you in front of Ground Beta for today's exercise" Aizawa left the room as soon as he had finished his sentence.

Izuku stared at Ochaco for a moment, he was about to say something but Asui took her by surprise and she brought Ochaco at the other end of the class. Instead Izuku decided to work on his notebook but this time he was interrupted by Katsuki, he didn't look angry for once, he was just ... tired ?

"Hey ... we need to talk, about what happened "after" the sport festival" Izuku shivered, he thought Katsuki's had forgotten everything but apparently this event was still fresh in his head.

"Now ? We might want to keep this discussion private, especially around this topic"

"Why ? For me ? Or for you ?"

"I thought we agreed to move on right before I made us pass the exam" Katsuki growled in response, he knew very well what he said l, but accepting it was another challenge, he kept telling himself that he only agreed under the pressure but at the same time he almost felt himself freezing from a burden.

"... After classes end, Dagobah beach"

"You will push me ?"

"Tchhh ... fine, if I have to, but-"

Aizawa came back inside the room and in the lapse of time necessary for him to reach his desk all the students were back at their own seats "Good, there has been a small ... change, we are leaving tomorrow, you have all the day in order to prepare, cloth, snacks, mosquitoes repellents I don't care, even winter gloves just get ready" and again he went out of the room.

"Wait- ... WE ARE LEAVING TOMORROW ? Damn I have nothing ready !" Yelled Denki.

"Me neither !" Followed Hanta.

"Mo-Mosquitoes repellents ?! Where am I going to find this ?" Asked Toru.

And at this point Mina Ashido got a brilliant idea "THAT'S IT ! Guys we are all going to the mall together !"

"Works for me" agreed Kyoka.

"Me too" Fumikage started to pick up his belongings along with the other students.

"Well if everyone is going, I guess I have to go too" Momo had never been to the mall with any "friend" considering the wealth of her parents "Lida ?"

"As a class representative I can only follow, but please avoid to deteriorate the reputation if the school"

"Yeah whatever ..." apparently Katuski was also coming.

As a result the classes was empty in the next minute ... expect for Izuku and Ochaco who got the same idea.

"That's great don't you think ?"

"Hum ?"

"To go out with the entire class, even Katsuki is coming along ... I saw it, when me and Tsuyu were talking together, you- ... you smiled in front of him and it wasn't a forced smile or anything full of hate ... you genuinely smiled"

"I gave him a chance to change, he better take it this time"

"You did ? ... Izuku back outside the class I didn't mean to-"

"No you where right, I have trouble trusting people, I never know who is fighting who or trying to help who in this kind of situations, I'm always trying to pick up a side or even making my own ... if I'm going to get out of my own mess one day I wish I will be able to do so with the support of my friends, my true frie-"

Ochaco grabbed the handles of Izuku's wheelchair, interrupting his speech in the process "Looks like you are already making progress mister big bad villain All for One"

"Are you sassing me ?"

"I have all the rights to do so as your girlfriend"

"I'm calling a lawyer and denouncing you for abusive relationship, and I have an argument I'm the one in a wheelchair"

"And I'm the one taking care of you right now so watch your words dear boyfriend"

"Have mercy of me"

* * *

**What was truly happening behind the students back.**

* * *

"What do you mean there might be a traitor among us ?" Aizawa was rather annoyed that this idea was even suggested.

"Look ... it is a possibility, by advancing the departure of class 1-A and 1-B we aren't only ensuring their safety, we are also forcing an eventual traitor to make a mistake, it could be anyone, even a student" explained Nezu to the other member of the staff.

"That's ridiculous ... a student ? ... wait are you thinking about someone in particular ?" Asked Present Mic as his curiosity had been picked up.

"Sort of ... but for now I need you to keep a close eye on the students behaviour, does anyone have anything to report right now ?"

One hand was raised "Actually ... I do"

* * *

**And now what had been really happened in Izuku's and Ochaco's backs.**

* * *

They didn't notice it but, during their whole conversation, a floating uniform was listening in a corner of the classroom, and what the uniform or rather Toru Hagakure heard was the most juicy bunch of information she had ever managed to collect.

She was shaking, Toru held her breath for the next twenty seconds after the last two students walked out of the class.

"OH MY G-"


	29. Kansas City Shuffle

**Nothing to say.**

* * *

"I wish I wasn't stuck in a wheelchair right now ... once again I apologise, because of me we are much slower than the rest of the group" The whole class decided to walk, public transportation would have been their second option but considering that their performances at the sport festival were still trending and that their popularity had increased a lot during the internships they preferred to avoid being stuck in one place with way too many people to handle.

Ochaco and Izuku were trailing behind, for some reason though they both noticed that the rest of the class, and the girls in particular were discreetly looking at them on a regular basis.

"It's fine, and you aren't that heavy"

"Am I ?"

"You aren't a body builder but you have some features" Ochaco taunted Izuku. He wasn't really trying to maintain a certain physical shape but she was right, he was well built from a certain point of view.

"What do you want to buy at the mall ?" Izuku asked to change the topic.

"I do not know yet ... just the essential, sun cream and mosquitoes repellents mostly ... and you ? any idea ?"

"Honestly, I had exactly the same list in mind, I do not see the point of giving us an entire day just to buy one or two things ... it's weird, what if- ... what if the staff gave us a free day on purpose ? Usually they are always trying to keep us informed but now they are literally pushing us outside of the school"

"... the League ?"

"Perhaps ... but this time they do not want us to be aware of something, you remember during the festival ? Well ... before the festival to be precise, Aizawa told us why civilians wouldn't be directly allowed inside the school grounds" Suddenly it made more sense, Ochaco remembered that Aizawa told them the first attack of the League had forced the school to increase the security level ...

Izuku was thinking ... he could only do that for now, and he quickly came to a conclusion "A spy ... what if there is a spy ?" He didn't mean to say this out loud although the teen would have done so later anyway.

Ochaco couldn't deny that it sounded possible, how did they know about the schedule of their class ? The attack at the U.S.J. happened only a few weeks after they entered U.A. ... and no one knew All Might was a teatcher, excepted the students who learned about this before the medias, way before the medias did. "So ... Izuku, what if they end up questioning us ?"

"You tell them the truth"

"I can't tell them you-!"

"Telling the truth doesn't mean delivering them all your crimes on a silver plate, you do not have to lie if you can give them enough truth so they actually end up believing you ... in that case, they won't dig further, unless they are persuaded you are guilty before they even try to interrogate you"

Ochaco had troubles keeping a straight face after Izuku had given this kind of advice "You-... You seem to be well informed about that kind of things"

"I have already been interrogated after the U.S.J. and I was barely lucky enough to pass through a lie detector quirk ... I went too far, I stole the quirks of the no- I-I mean that thing and I- ... I went all out to defend us, my sudden increase in strength didn't go unnoticed"

"You-...You have other quirks right now ?"

"No I do not-" and Izuku made another mistake, he spoke too much.

"Izuku ... did you forgot to tell me this, or did you avoid the subject on purpose ?" Ochaco didn't sound angry at all, she was just concerned.

"I-... I do not have any quirk in me right now, I gave them away"

"How ?" Yet another lie ...

"People, in the streets, it's not that hard to give or take, if it's done well enough no one can notice it"

"You can't just give that kind of quirks to people that you encounter while you walk around"

"It's the most efficient way to get rid of those without being noticed, think about it, most people do not actively uses their quirk everyday like we do ... also, it would have been too dangerous to keep them, you know what's a quirk factor ?"

"It's like ... blood ?"

"No not exactly but- ... yeah let's say it's a liquid, its linked to your quirk, quirkless individuals do not have that, so if someone analyses my blood they shouldn't find anything right ? That's another aspect of All for One, it doesn't have any quirk factor, therefore I'm invisible from that point of view, however I theorized that if I have another quirk I obtain a certain type of quirk factor in my body, and in that case I'm in danger"

"... You should have told me, if you ended up in this situation again I could have helped I could have- ... you could have transferred the quirk to me-"

"No" Izuku's voice became cold, strict, tough "I would never do that to you, or anyone ... It is dangerous, quirks aren't toys ... think about Shoto, his father tried to get exactly the son that he needed using quirk marriage ... the result isn't always what you expect, I heard he had a sister and an older brother which ran away. Just imagine if something goes wrong ... Ochaco, you have no idea how it feels to have more than one quirk It's- ... it's like having someone else trapped inside your body"

"Wait- ... you mean quirks are alive ?"

Izuku gulped, no ... quirks couldn't be alive, yet when he thought about One for All he couldn't deny there was simply something hostile inside it "In a way ... yes, but it's mostly my body adapting to the needs of the said quirk, for example I can't steal mutation quirks ... and even I was able too I do not think I could support the changes"

"... What you did to that man, Overhaul ... you didn't steal his quirk ?"

"No ... no I did worse, I forced it to activate and to destroy his own body, he could have killed me in a second, a single contact was enough and I could tell he was getting ready to do so, I can "see" them you know ... The quirks all around us, hot, cold, calm, violent, silent, vibrating ..."

Ochaco tried to picture to herself how it would feel to be aware of people's presence and intentions by the simple existence of their quirks ... she wondered how her quirk looked like, she was about to ask Izuku but the teen attracted her attention to the large building in front of them.

"Oh well looks like we are almost there, we should put a pause to this conversation, people do not need to hear about my mess"

* * *

**A few meters further.**

* * *

"What are they talking about ?" Asked Toru to Momo who tried to ignore the couple behind them as much as possible.

"I-i do not know ... I maintain my words it is very impolite to hears drop on other people's conversation, and stop looking at them, you are abusing of your quirk !"

"I know I know but they are just so cute ! I already told you, I had to go back in class to pick up something I left on my desk and when I came back I heard them flirting ! Like a real flirting with figures of speech and all the cliches you see on the TV ! Don't you ever think about how wonderful it might be ? To be in couple with someone ?"

Momo stopped looking in Toru's direction to think about her question, she raised her head to look in front of her but the first person she saw, or rather the person's back, was Shoto Todoroki ... she blushed "Well ... there are some handsome boys in our class b-but I do not think any of them are actively interested in getting in couple with anyone"

"Ohhhhhhh you have a crush on someone !" Taunted the invisible girl.

"N-no ! Absolutely not ! I-I'm the representative of our class, I can't get into this kind of relationship with someone else ! And-and I can't do that either with someone who has the same job"

"Why ? ... it's not like there is any rule about that ... ohhh you said that because you didn't know how else you could deny !"

"N-no ! ... Look, some people like to be exposed and I am not of of those people, I did my internship with Uwabami the snake hero and- ... well she showed us a certain aspect of the job I wasn't necessarily liking, we had to shoot a commercia ... If I want to become a hero I want to be the hero that people see as they are, not as the media shows them, I know that it is part of our job and I was more than happy to learn about it. commercials, advertisement for various products, hell even movies ! This wasn't what she wanted to do at all, not as her main activity.

"Ah I see ... it's fine, I won't bother you with any personal aspect of your life"

"Thank you Toru"

...

"But admit it you have a crush on Shoto-"

"TO-TORU !"

* * *

**Shopping Mall, main plaza.**

* * *

"This place is so big, there are at least two copies or clones of every shop" Izuku had already spotted three different kind of shops with at least one shop of the same kind in a hundred meters radius around said shop (you still get the idea) .

"Oh no, I have to check all of them to find the best prices then ?" Izuku laughed, he knew Ochaco was very careful about her money spendings but not to the point of being forced to compare every single shop she encountered.

"You are saving up to this point ?"

"I'm poor ! And it's not like I need a lot of things, I can check different shops for that. You haven't looked inside my apartment did you ? It's mostly empty" Izuku blushed as Ochaco reminded him of this one time where he "accidentally" managed to get stuck inside her apartment while she was just getting out of the bathroom.

"N-no I-I haven't"

"... How about we hang out at my place then once we are done ?"

"You-You are inviting me ?"

"You have been the one inviting everytime so far, I'm sending you back the elevator if i may say"

"Sounds like you own me something ... sure ! This way I will "finally" be able to have a look inside your own universe" Izuku noticed that the elevators leading to the floors of the mall were overused, he would just slow Ochaco "You can let me here, near the fountain, I will be waiting for you"

"If you think you are bothering me again-"

"No that's not what I have in mind do not worry, but yeah at least you won't have to wait so we can just get up there together, beside my mom probably has a whole box of mosquitoes repellents somewhere in the apartment, you can go and find what you need, I will play on my phone or do something else meanwhile"

"Alright, let me just get you here" Ochaco pushed Izuku under one of the palm trees that had been installed around the fountain "You like it ?"

"Perfect ! I will not move, let's meet here once you are done"

"See you later" Ochaco left Izuku, she went straight to the closest store she had seen near the entrance of the mall.

And as Izuku said he waited ... All for One wasn't as oppressive as it used to be, his quirk was more active than usual of course but there was something different Izuku didn't feel like he was in danger. He wasn't constantly harassed by the closest quirk near him triggering some sort of anger or defensive response.

For once he was even able to lose his focus and to simply rest ... Oh how he wished he had seen it coming. Oh how he wished that this hand had never even touched his neck, because as soon as it did, All for One only screamed one thing.

You are about to die.

Izuku was paralysed, it had been a long time since he felt so weak and powerless, his future was crumbling before him as he expected to get killed but instead nothing happened.

"Well look who it is" Izuku managed to pivot his head toward the voice, he was then face to face with Tomura Shigaraki "Let's have a little chat together" the worse part is that Tomura was genuiely smiling.

"W-what are you doing here ? All Might isn't even-"

"I don't care about him, right now at least, nor do I care about all your friends roaming around, as I said I came here to talk"

"You have a very ... awkward method to approach people" Izuku was referring to Tomura's fingers pressing against his neck, he couldn't reach the villain to steal his quirk ... and that would give terrible results even if he succeeded.

"I'm not here to mess with anyone today ... excepted you perhaps, I came here to have a chat with my best friend-"

"I'm not your friend and I'm even further of being anything close to best, drop the act, if you are it's because you want something and I'm almost, even more than persuaded that it's not simply to talk about the weather or your favorite game"

"And say I was trying to be "nice" for once"

"Remove your hand and we can start chatting like civilised people"

Tomura seemed hesitant ... after a moment he did remove his hand though, and he sat on a bench next to Izuku "You aren't running anywhere"

"Are you trying to be funny ?"

Tomura looked again at Izuku, he didn't understand how Izuku was trying to annoy him and the tone he used was different "Wait- ... you are in a wheelchair now ?"

"Ho-how did you not notice that ?"

"Hey I just happened to come across you here, I wasn't stalking you since you got out of your apartment ... and no I wasn't trying to be funny but-" Tomura smiled "That makes the whole situation a lot more interesting"

"You-You didn't manage to notice I was in wheelchair and- ... Forget it, I'm done about this situation ... n-not you, I'm talking about the wheelchair and-and-gahhhh. J-Just get to the point"

"I wanted to talk about one of your comrades, Katsuki Bakugo, what do you think of him ?"

... Katsuki ? Out of all people in his class Tomura was interested for some twisted reason by Katuski, why not Shoto ? Or even Kirishima ? Their quirk weren't necessarily more interesting but-

"Why are you asking- wait no, WHAT are you asking ?!"

"Do not yell, you do no want to see someone die right here and right now do you ? Because you know I am completely able to kill-"

"Seven-" Izuku interrupted the leader of the League, he had been writting a lot in his notebooks about him and he was very aware of the villain's abilities "You could kill at least seven people before anyone could even react, then I'm not even talking about the many different ways people could react and possibly give you even more time to slaughter more of them ..."

"You- ... seem well informed, I wish you had accepted my offer, at least you would be on the winning side"

"Winning ? You have strong hopes Tomura, unless you intentionally forgot, we defeated most of your paws at the U.S.J. we even beat your Nomu before All Might arrived"

"Correction, you did, don't you ever think about what would have happened if you weren't here ? Don't you think that you were the one who saved them all ? You are the hero among them and they do not even realise it-"

"Yes, and when does the "as soon as they learn about your quirk they will betray you" part ? There has never been a time where I had to chose a side, I am doing what I think is good, even if I do not like how the system works, the way you want to change the world is wrong, you do not care about who you kill, who's life you destroy, as long as you reach your goal it's fine right ?"

"You are smart, you know that nothing ever changes with nice words and good will. I do not play by the rules, this is how I'm going to win"

"Funny ... coming from the man who calls us cheaters when he loses" Izuku was pushing the villain to it's limit and he knew it ... if only he was close enough to actually touch Tomura he could steal his quirk and- ... but he was hesitant, it would be too obvious right now.

"... I asked you a question"

"And I'm not going to answer as long as I do not know why you are interested by him"

Tomura looked at Izuku with an empty expression "I learn from my mistakes you know ? Compared to the others you actually think before acting, if I told you why I'm interested it would ruin my plans ... you will find a way to stop me before I even make my move ... but this time I will just remain silent and enjoy my victory" Tomura looked at the sky throught the great glass roof of the mall and smiled.

Izuku cursed himself, he made a wrong move and now Tomura was toying with him, he had something planned, when ? Where ? How ? He had absolutely nothing to hold on, at any given moment Tomura could strike and it would be another U.S.J. excepted this time he wouldn't only be prepared for All Might, but for all of them.

* * *

**A few minutes ago.**

* * *

Ochaco was quick and efficient, she didn't waste any time sorting which products were the best when it came to "value for money" ... though she still favoured money over value.

She hadn't bought many things that would be exclusively used be used for U.A.'s- ... wait how did Aizawa call it again ? And-And how long was it going to last ?! As a result Ochaco found out that their teatcher forgot to give them all the details, and even if the current situation didn't allowed him to do so it would have been useful to avoid this kind of situation in which she was trapped between buying things she might find useful but that she might never use at all if their "trip" doesn't last more than two days.

"Great ... and I guess if we complain about the lack of explanation Aizawa will just tell us that we had the occasion to use our mouths earlier" she thought out loud.

Ochaco branched off away from the main "Avenue" as she would call it, since technically a road could be build through the mall considering it's size. She didn't intend to leave Izuku alone for so long but she had to pick up more things now and ... Ochaco looked at a certain stationery store.

She had been thinking a lot about what sort of gift Izuku would like, as a gift in general of course ! Not that she was intending to buy something just to buy something for him and eventually-

A pen, that's all she could come up with, Izuku was a writer, a frenetic one, each time Ochaco had been taking a look at his notebooks she couldn't stop thinking to herself that she had a window to Izuku's mind throught her hands.

"Ochaco sis !"

That voice, she knew or rather she expected to be attacked, Ochaco recognised to who it belonged, she felt a pair of arms being entwined around her neck. She was in a really bad position, she was about to struggle as much as she could but something at the bottom of her head told her to not act like she would.

Why ? Why at any given moment in time she would consider not struggling against the person that tried to kill her ? "Ochaco ! It worked I got him !"

Ochaco was released ... it was only a hug ? She turned around quickly, this would never happen again "T-Toga-"

"Shush ! Not out loud ! Your friends are here aren't they ? It would be bad if they knew you friend with-"

"I'm not your friend and stop calling me sis !" Ochaco started to walk away, keeping a close eye on the villain but the said villain grabbed her arm.

"Hey, I'm trying to help you here ! Just like you did !" Just like she did ? Did she- ... No she never said anything about her classmates, Izuku or U.A. in general, what was Toga referring to ?

"Just like I- ... I never helped you, what are you talking about ?"

"About my crush of course ! It worked, I made the first move !" Ochaco never talked about THAT ... wait- ... did Toga followed her just to announce that she had a boyfriend or even a girlfirend ? "We are hanging out right now ! Well hanging out ... I had to harass him just to get him out of our super secret hideout but he isn't really talking to me or anything and when he saw your boyfriend he asked me to follow you while he was-"

"Boyfriend ? Toga, who is with Izuku, RIGHT NOW ?"

"Well Tomura of course ! The handy guy you don't remember ? Anyway as I was saying I managed to make him go out but he is just too depressed or something and-" Ochaco pushed Toga away from her path as she rushed to where she had left Izuku "Hey ! Where are you going sis ?"

She ignored the villain, she ran as fast as she could, Izuku couldn't use his quirk in public and Tomura was probably exploiting that to get close from him, Izuku was the most vulnerable in this situation.

Ochaco arrived at the fountain, Izuku was still here, but she quickly identified Tomura seating next to him.

"Izuku !" Ochaco was about to engage a fight with Tomura when Izuku gestured for her to not attempt anything ... she would have made a terrible mistake ? What was she about to do ? Close combat with him was impossible and who knew what Tomura would do if he was exposed here ?

"It's fine we were just talking" Izuku was smiling, Ochaco followed his act, they were just normal people talking to each others, and not heroes and villain ready to kill the other if necessary.

"Well looks like it's getting crowded here, see ya, Izuku, but I'm sure we will see each others again sooner than you think"

Toga arrived the next second behind Ochaco "You are fast sis ! Oh ! Everyone is here-"

"We are leaving Toga" Tomura walked past the two girls as of they weren't present.

"What ? But I didn't even get the time to chat with-"

"I said we are leaving, unless you want to be here when those two call the police ... or when one of their comrades do"

Toga stopped smiling, her voice had also changed, now she sounded like her soul had been ripped away from her body "... Fine, goodbye Ochaco ... goodbye Izuku" Toga left the mall along with Tomura ...

"Izuku, are you alright ?" Ochaco started to push Izuku's wheelchair outside the mall, the last thing they needed now was to get the attention of their classmates.

"Yes I'm fine ... but he is planning something, he didn't mean to find me here and I don't know if he made a mistake or if he simply wanted to toy with me"

"What do you mean ?"

"He asked me what I thought about Katuski ... that was- ... weird, wait Toga was here too ?"

"According to what she said she "harassed" Tomura to hang out with here, she told me she had a crush the night she invaded my apartment but I never thought she was actually referring to Tomura ... how could anyone like him ?"

"Well if you consider he shouldn't because he is a dangerous psychopath it means you do not actually consider as one at least"

Ochaco didn't take it in a good way, how could he be calm in such a situation ? "That's not the time to flirt Izuku-"

"I was trying to cheer us up, we can't even tell the police that he was here and he is definitely planning something ... we have nothing right now, and torturing ourselves to find a solution won't lead anywhere" Izuku grabbed his head with both of his hands and looked at the ground "Unless ... Ochaco ... I- ... nevermind that's stupid"

"... Toga, you want me to speak with Toga ?"

"That's why I said I was stupid" utterly stupid and deadly considering the result of their first encounter.

"No, I will do it"

Izuku stared at her in disbelief "No you won't"

"I just said it, Toga is crazy we both know that ... she might try to spend some time with me again, she isn't stupid though, I understand what you want to do, if she speaks too much we might have an advantage the next time the League strikes right ? I'm fine with this Izuku, I can handle her"

"She is a killer, she tried to kill you ! I won't-"

"She tried to kill me and she failed, let me do it" she was putting herself in danger, since Toga knew where she lived it meant the League knew ... the simple fact that she was going back to her apartment already shortened her chances to avoid being killed.

"I hate brave people"

"I'm not being brave, I'm being a hero that's the difference"

"Heroes do not put themselves in danger just because they think that's the right thing to do, no one does that, the reality isn't a fairytale where the heroes are invincible or always ready to run straight through hell to save a princess or something"

"That's your description ?"

"I'm not kidding Ochaco !"

"Then if you are so concerned about my security come with me ! Oh wait I almost forgot, if you do Toga might skip her visit" True, Toga wouldn't come unless Ochaco was alone ... she acts like a predator, like Stain, only on isolated targets.

"... Do not die, or else I swear I'm finding a resurrection quirk or anything similar to bring you back !"

"Finally gave up on stopping me ?"

"If I really wanted to stop you I would"

* * *

**A few hours later, Izuku's apartment.**

* * *

Ochaco brought back Izuku to his own apartment, he didn't try to convince Ochaco again ... it wouldn't end well, there is no way this could ever go smoothly, yet there was still the possibility that Toga would never come tonight.

In fact Izuku had a backup plan in mind, but he had other things to attend to when he got home. Inko had been teatching Eri how to cook, a bit, she wasn't allowed to actually use the kitchen alone but Inko ended up noticing that Eri wasn't eating unless she was "allowed" to.

Eri asked Izuku if he could help her with her quirk, she made a lot of progress, she wasn't scared anymore about using it, though she wasn't actively abusing of it, Inko (and All for One surprisingly) had been strict concerning the laws on quirk usage, and since she wasn't fully registered yet they had to avoid every possible incident.

Eri's quirk worked on everything but her powers were greatly diminished on anything that wasn't organic, she did manage to save expired milk once according to Inko, but the young girl didn't even realise it, she had just been holding the bottle in her hands for a long time while Inko was speaking and during that time she must have used her quirk by accident.

Despite that her quirk was still a complete mystery ... Sensei said that Eri wouldn't be able to use her quirk on him until she grows up a little and Izuku wasn't allowed to borrow it because it could hurt her considering that her quirk could be a mutation.

Izuku was impatient, he wondered how Sensei's face looked like, he had asked him once if he had any photo of him but All for One replied that he destroyed most of them himself.

After a few exercises with Eri Izuku locked himself on his bedroom and proceeded to call Sensei.

_"Ah Izuku, I was wondering when you would-"_

"I am not able to move alone right now I'm sorry, this is urgent, we need to talk, could you bring me ?"

_"You do not have to come you know ? It's fine if we talk-"_

"I would prefer if my mother and Eri do not listen to this conversation"

Sensei made a short pause, then Izuku was engulfed by a black goo along with the wheelchair "You sound scared what is- ... wrong ?" It took a moment for All for One to understand why Izuku couldn't move to his home "How did you-"

"It's not permanent, just a rather large injury during our end of term exam, I should be fine in a few weeks" Izuku explained.

"... Katsuki ?"

"For once no, it was All Might but it was REALLY an accident, I just ended up getting kicked against a certain structure and my body didn't support the stretch, but I'm not here to talk about this ... If Tomura is preparing something at this very moment against me or any of my friends then I want to know it, I do not care if All Might is a direct target or not but my friends do not have anything to do with Tomura's war"

"I already told you, Tomura is on is own, I won't do anything unless he is in danger-"

"That's the problem, he lost his shot at All Might and you are the only one able to provide him with-"

"I am also not the person creating the Nomus that Tomura is using, someone else is"

"... I just want to be sure that when I will be able to actually act against him you won't become an- ... an enemy" Izuku" voice faltered "I can't do anything now, but soon I will get a license, which means that I will be allowed to intervene without restraint, I'm not picking a side, I'm-"

"Warning me ? ... I knew it would happen eventually, everything ends, but everything starts again, All Might ended my career as a villain and yet Tomura took my place, if you end Tomura's war then another one will appear again, I do not want to fight you either, and if this happens I wan you to- ... I want you to win" All for One grabbed a chair and sat in front of Izuku "It is hard for me to admit it but I can't see myself win a fight against any of my student, you or Tomura, I'm retiring, that's what I have been telling myself for the last few years but I still have so much to do, I can't stop myself from taking care of you and Tomura, I'm being as distant as I can but I would be a terrible teacher if I let my precious students accept their own defeat"

"You mean-"

"Tomura is planning something yes, but he didn't tell me what he has in mind, yet I fear I will have to intervene at some point so- .. make me a promise Izuku, if we are to face each others, do not let me win"

"What-what is this even supposed to mean ? Sensei I-I don't I- ... I'm so scared" Izuku cried ... he felt ashamed, how could he cry now ? He wasn't a kid anymore, a hero shouldn't get himself in this kind of state.

And yet All for One did something he had been wanting to do for a long time, he grabbed Izuku in his arms and hugged him "Win for me alright ? I want to know that I wasn't completely a failure at being a- ... a- ..."

"You are the best teatcher I could ever get Sensei"

"... teatcher yes"

* * *

**Ochaco's apartment, around the same time.**

* * *

Ochaco had been waiting since she came back, Izuku was counting on her ... well, a part of him was, the rest was fearing her potential death, but she would never die before her parents are proud of her and safe from misery.

Eventually someone knocked at her door, and surprisingly enough it was Toga ... with a flower bouquet ? "Hey Si- I mean Ochaco ... can I come in ?"

"... So this time you actually stopped calling me "that" and you are asking if you can get inside instead of barging in ?" She was angry ... not scared, simply angry, not that she disliked Toga in general, Ochaco hated her in general like she would hate Mineta in general but dislike AND hate Katsuki in general.

"Well to be honest I was waiting for you to go to sleep so I could wake you up in the middle of the night and-"

"Don't even finish that sentence" Ochaco lost all kind of hope for the girl, she didn't want to hear the rest but she had the terrible sensation it would be close from a word that starts with a R.

"Do-don't get the wrong idea it was just supposed to be a joke ! Haha-"

"I do not like the jokes that ends up with me getting physically AND mentally injured ... you just came here to tall or-"

"I wanna apologise" Ochaco stared at her "counterpart" for a long minute before moving away from the doorway to let her in, Toga smiled wildly and headed straight to the kitchen.

"Apologise for what ? Trying to kill me ? Trying to kill Izuku ? Or for the next time we encounter you on the field ?"

"For the mall obviously, it was rude to leave like this but I didn't want to make Tomura mad and-" ... just for that ... at least it was better than nothing, and she brought flowers with her. "And also, you were right, I don't like killing, I mean ... killing good guys"

"You are a follower of Stain right ? You mentioned him the first time we met"

"Yes ! Mister Stain is-"

"A psychopath" Toga glared at Ochaco "That's my opinion of him, while he is right that some heroes are corrupt it doesn't justify any of his crimes, and also he- ... he almost killed the brother of my classmate ... he doesn't make any difference between "good" and "bad" heroes, as long as one dies he is fine with it, even during the League's attack he tried to kill my friends instead of acting like an actual hero"

"... How can you say that ? You weren't even here"

"No but Izuku was, he is the one who defeated Stain" Toga's eyes widened, she couldn't believe that Stain had been defeated by someone who didn't even have a quirk.

"No- that's-that's not-" Toga grabbed a kitchen knife and before Ochaco could react she was pinned against a wall, Toga made a stabbing motion and the knife ended up ten centimetres away from Ochaco's right cheek. "I came here to apologise, I tried to be nice and now you insult my idol ?! And I'm the psycho ?!"

"I never said you were a psycho Toga ! I thought you deserved to know that you idol is one ! As a hero I can't let my emotions direct my actions but when I feel like someone is putting themselves in danger I have to help them and you are not an exception, I can't convince you to stop being a villain but I can at least prevent you from turning into another Stain"

Toga grabbed the knife again, her other hand grabbed Ochaco's throat she made another stabbing motion but ... she could've finish it she tried a few times after that but she ended up dropping the knife and hugging Ochaco.

"You really are a nice person" she whispered weakly.

Ochaco was hesitant but she ended up following the girl's move and hugged her too "It's fine Toga ..." for some reason Izuku's words echoed, the first time Ochaco saw his costume he said something about "being the good villain"

Perhaps not all members of the League are bad ? Tomura used Stain's view of the society to recruit more people ... all l of them can't be like Stain, they might be villains and criminals but-

At the same time it feels wrong to have this kind of relationship with a killer but Ochaco simply can't bring herself to call the pros or the police now.

"We can be "friends" if you want, but I'm still a hero, so ... Toga the next time we see each others as hero and villain, there won't be any "sis" or chatting"

"Did you have to ruin that moment ? I almost cried, you are no fun"

"Sorry ... what are the flowers for ?"

"The flowers ? Oh ! Yes ! I had to show you, Tomura bought them for me !"

...

"What ?"

* * *

**A few hours earlier.**

* * *

_"You are mean .. what's the point of hanging out together if you do not even participate"_

_"You kept harassing me to go out, do not expect me to know anything about "hanging out with your best friend" ... what do you want to do ?"_

_"What- ... what I want to do ? W-well ... h-how about we go to an arcade !"_

_"An- ... an arcade ? You and me ?"_

_"Yes ? What's wrong ? Are you scared now ?"_

_"No ... of course no. You ask me to go out with you without an actual plan for the afternoon, you are sort of wasting my time but I'm fine with an arcade ... next time have something in mind before asking me to hangout"_

_"N-next time ? O-ohihihihi..."_

_"Stop laughing you are annoying"_

_Tomura actually led Toga to the closest arcade, and mostly the only one he knew, there they spent the next two hours trying every single game that were disponible, the owner of the arcade couldn't really force them to get out when he saw them being perhaps too enthusiastic with his precious games._

_Toga had made it clear that if he called the police or disturbed them again, not only Tomura would start using all his fingers but Toga mkgbt add some red to the walls, she wouldn't kill the owner though, the poor old man didn't deserve that._

_In the end nothing was destroyed or damaged, except a few highscores that Tomura completely obliterated. After that Toga noticed how much he had changed, he was smiling ... simply smiling, it was getting late, for some reason Tomura called Kurogori on their way back to the bar._

_But right before they arrived he asked Toga to go on a rooftop with him, the sunset was wonderful ... Tomura had stopped smiling though, he called Toga one last time and he had the same flower bouquet that Toga would later bring to Ochaco's house in his hands._

* * *

"... And that's it ? Then you just came back to your hideout ?"

"Yup ... that was so cute ... he didn't blush though, he kept starring at me as if he was looking at himself in the mirror after a rather bad night"

"I'm already impressed he gave you flowers ... you know, that's my own theory but ... are you sure Tomura actually understands that you know you ... uh "like" him more than certain people would ?"

Toga raided an eyebrow "... Of course he does ! No man is stupid enough to not notice that !" Considering the churlish temper of the villain he probably assumed from something or somewhere that it was "normal" to give flowers to woman as a thanks.

"Now Ocha there is something else I want- ... need to ask you, how was your first time with your Izuku? "

"M-my first time we- That's-that's a personal question ! And-and we havens do-done that yet !"

"Not THAT first time ! I'm talking about kissing silly"

"Oh that ... I will only answer you promise to answer my next question alright ?" Ochaco realised she should have asked her question first and then answer ... or lie, but the result might have been a complete refusal from Toga, how was she supposed to ask "What are your plans for the future with the League ?"

"Sure ! Now answer pleaasssseeee, and give me details"

"O-ok ... the-the first time well it was- ... what I would call the REAL first time would be when me and Izuku where at his house and-and it was a bit late for me to go back to my apartment alone so he offered to share his room with me and-and then we-" Ochaco blushed a lot, the pressure was too much, she placed both of her hands over her face and accidentally activated her quirk.

"H-hey come back down here ! AND I SAID I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT THIS FIRST TIME ! YOU PERVERT" Toga had said that half seriously and half ironically but Ochaco's shame only intensified.

It took Toga about five minutes until the gravity girl finally recovered.

"Now, are you done ?"

"Y-yes ... sorry about that I-I tend to get-"

"It's fine Ocha, your cute face is so ... well cute ... I really wish me and my handy guy will do that soon ! It must be total ecstasy between you and Izuku right ?"

"Ec-ectasy ? W-well, I wouldn't describe it this way but ... yes in way that's how i feel next to him, I feel like he makes me stronger and in return I also give him strength and- ... when I see him next to me it's like-ohhh" Ochaco was about to go back to floating around the room when Toga interrupted her with a gentle tap in the back.

"Earth to Ochaco ! I didn't say you were authorised to launch yourself in orbit again ! You can't have this kind of conversation yet without losing your mind ... let's just change the subject, what was your question ?"

There it is ... Ochaco couldn't ask Toga directly what Tomura was planning ... but she could ask something else "Do you know why Tomira is interested by that boy in our class ? Katsuki ?"

"Uh ... wait who are they again ?"

"Spiky hair, very bad temper ... bastard ?"

"Ohhhhhh yes I see now ! ... no idea"

...

"No idea ?"

"Nop"

"You don't know why ? I mean ... Tomura isn't sharing his intentions with you ?"

"Not me, only Dabi because apparently he is more trustworthy than all of us and I can't keep my mouth shut ... and I ... can't ? ... You weren't just waiting so that I would eventually come and start talking were you ?" Toga's smile vanished, she saw through Izuku's plan surprisingly enough.

"It's not what you think ... y-yes that's what I wanted to do but this time it's different, one of my classmates is concerned, and I can't simply let them be targeted by the League without being able to counter Tomura's plans"

"You-... you used me" Toga looked back at the knife in the kitchen, she started crying "And I thought- ... You aren't different"

"Toga wait I'm-" The villains stood up and left Ochaco's apartment without a word "-sorry ..."

* * *

**Later, main crib of the League of Villains.**

* * *

"Welcome back To-" Kurogiri welcomed the girl as soon as she stepped inside the bar but she was sad, and as far as the barman could recall he had never seen her in any other kind of emotions state than a weird kind of euphoria.

"I'm not in the mood"

"You will have to because we are changing our plans" As usual Tomura was sitting on a sofa and playing whatever game he hadn't already destroyed "And even if you are not in the mood you need to be up to date"

The villainess sat in front of her leader and waited patiently for him to finish his level, once he was finished Tomira dropped his console and showed a picture to Toga "This is our new target"

Toga's expression changed, she now looked dazed "... Why ?"

"This is some sort of insurance, in case our next move doesn't go as planned, I'm sure you won't have any trouble dealing with that" Toga folded the picture and gave it back to Tomura.

"No, I certainly won't"


End file.
